Digimon Adventure 03: La Última Digievolución
by DiegoTakaishi
Summary: 10 años después de los eventos de 02, el caos en el Mundo Digital vuelve a desatarse cuando Daemon se libera del Mar Oscuro y despierta al resto de los Señores Demonio. La única posibilidad de vencer es que los antiguos elegidos logren la mega digievolución...
1. Un plan casi perfecto

Digimon Adventure 03: La última digievolución

Holaaa a todooos! Después de mucho tiempo leyendo fics, al fin me animé a escribir mi primer historia n.n espero les guste y lo sigan leyendo. Esta es una historia que transcurre 10 años después de los eventos de Digimon 02, por lo que TK, Kari, Davis y Ken tienen 21 años, Yolei 22, Cody 18, Tai, Matt, Sora tienen 24, Izzy y Mimi tienen 23, y por último pero no menos importante, Joe 25 . Una aclaración: sólo los elegidos tienen digimon, no toda la gente como en el final de 02, aunque todos saben de su existencia. Las parejas para la historia serán Takari, Sorato, Kenyako, y por qué no, algo para Tai ;) Los primeros dos o tres capítulos van a ser introductorios, así que les pido que sigan leyendo porque se va a poner con muuucha acción. Ahora vamos al primer capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1: Un plan casi perfecto<em>**

* * *

><p>Era ya cerca de las doce del mediodía, cuando Takeru Takaishi sintió que lo movían con fuerza, y despertó sobresaltado y sin entender qué sucedía.<p>

-¡Despierta TK, despierta! ¡Ya casi es medio día y tenemos que preparar todo para mañana!

Al oír las palabras de su amigo Patamon, TK se levantó de su cama lo más rápido que pudo y se cambió su pijama. No podía creer que justo hoy tenía que quedarse dormido: era 31 de julio, y eso quería decir que al día siguiente sería la reunión de los doce jóvenes elegidos, celebrada todos los 1° de agosto, y TK tenía en mente aprovechar el día anterior, pasar a buscar a Kari (su orgullosa novia hace ya 7 meses) y planear todo y que fuera perfecto, aunque tras ponerse su clásico sombrero blanco se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la mitad del día.

La reunión que se haría al día siguiente era muy importante para todos, ya que sería la primera en varios años, puesto que todos estaban muy ocupados en su trabajo o en sus estudios, y si bien se veían en pequeños grupos, nunca habían podido acordar todos juntos para el 1° de agosto. Incluso Tai, que ya estaba en su último año en la universidad para convertirse un flamante diplomático, había acomodado sus estudios para poder asistir a la reunión. TK no tenía más tiempo que perder; terminó su desayuno-almuerzo y se dispuso a salir, con Patamon sobre su cabeza, como de costumbre.

* * *

><p>Kari se había cansado de esperar a su bello durmiente, y cuando el reloj marcó las 12:30, decidió no seguir en su apartamento y empezar con los planes para el día siguiente por su cuenta, acompañada de Gatomon.<p>

-¿Realmente no quieres esperarlo?- preguntó Gatomon-. Estoy segura que llegará pronto.

-¡No, no, no y no!- respondió Kari-. Ya lo he llamado miles de veces a su teléfono y dejé mensajes en su D-terminal pero no contesta, seguramente se quedó dormido otra vez, mejor vamos. Ah, mamá, si TK pasa por aquí por favor dile que voy a estar en el Centro Comercial de Odaiba, adiós.

–Ok, diviértanse.- fue la respuesta de Yuuko.

Cuando Kari estaba esperando el ascensor, y las puertas se abrieron, su sorpresa fue infinitamente gratificante, pues ante ella se encontraba un apuesto joven de unos 24 años, de cabello corto y traje negro, en compañía de un digimon naranja que se asemejaba a un dinosaurio.

-¡TAI!- dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su hermano- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-Hola hermanita, tanto tiempo sin verte- respondió el moreno-. Lo que sucede es que en la universidad dicen que si voy ser el mejor diplomático, tengo que verme "decente"- terminó Tai, con un gesto de desagrado-, así que me lo corté. ¿Te ibas?

-Pues tienen mucha razón, hermano, jajaja- dijo Kari-. Y lo siento mucho, pero sí, tengo que ir al centro comercial a ver si encuentro a TK para armar todo para mañana; él iba a venir a buscarme, pero se le hizo tarde y mejor lo espero allá.

-Entiendo- respondió Tai-. Si se aparece por aquí le digo que lo esperas allá, no te preocupes; vamos Agumon.

-Gusto en verlas, se ven bien- dijo , ¿cómo van las cosas con TK?

-De maravilla, Agumon, gracias por preguntar. Si no se durmiera en días importantes donde hay mucho que hacer, sería el chico perfecto, aunque bueno, ya lo es para mí.

Tras despedirse de Kari y Gatomon, Tai y Agumon entraron en el apartamento, donde Yuuko los recibió muy emocionada y sorprendida de lo guapo que se veía su hijo con el cabello corto y bien arreglado, para variar.

* * *

><p>TK estaba cansado de correr, y cuando estaba a unas manzanas del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Kari, se detuvo en seco al oír una voz masculina gritar su nombre. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Ken, en su nuevo uniforme de policía, acompañado de Yolei, recientemente su prometida, que iban en su dirección, junto con sus respectivos digimon, Wormmon y Hawkmon.<p>

-¡Ken! ¡Yolei! Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el rubio, entre suspiros por el cansancio.

-Hola TK ¿por qué la prisa?- observó el nuevo oficial de Odaiba.

-Sucede que debía estar en casa de Kari hace unas horas, pero me quedé dormido.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ YA NO VIENES A VISITARME?!- gritó Yolei, para sorpresa de todos-. Vivimos en el mismo complejo y no nos vemos desde mi fiesta de compromiso, hace ya dos semanas.

-Lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupado entre escribir mi primer libro y pasar tiempo con Kari- se defendió TK.

-Aunque imagino que haces las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?- dijo Ken guiñando un ojo-. No dejas de escribir nunca.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Kari?- dijo Wormmon.

- De maravilla Wormmon, gracias por preguntar. Si tuviera la paciencia para esperarme cuando me duermo, sería la chica perfecta, aunque bueno, ya lo es para mí.

-TK se hace tarde, Kari y Gatomon se van a enfadar.- dijo Patamon, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Cierto, cierto, cierto, lo siento amigos pero debemos seguir, nos vemos mañana en la reunión.- se disculpó TK.

-No les quitamos más tiempo, hasta luego- se despidió Ken, y la pareja siguió caminando.

-Hay que llegar rápido, Patamon ¡digievoluciona!- gritó TK, y tras un gran destello, Angemon lo sujetó y voló a gran velocidad.

Al llegar a casa de Kari y golpear la puerta, su corazón se detuvo al ver que Tai era quien lo recibía.

-Ta-Ta-Ta…Tai, así que-que ya-ya-ya llegaste.- tartamudeó TK.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el noviecito de mi hermana- dijo Tai con una mirada asesina, solo para molestar-. Así es, llegue hace unas horas, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Sabes que siempre fuiste el que mejor me caía, ¿verdad? Y te ves súper con ese nuevo look- dijo TK, intentando convencer a su nuevo cuñado de que no lo mate.

-Jajajajaja- rio Tai-. Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes por nada, TK, la verdad me alegra mucho que seas tú a quien Kari eligió, no podría haber hecho una mejor elección. Solo espero que la cuides como se merece, ¿ok? Si no, vamos a tener problemas.

-Gracias, Tai, te prometo que vamos a ser muy felices juntos. De hecho, estoy aquí para buscar a Kari, vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar lo necesario para mañana.

-Sí, ella me contó- respondió Tai-. Pero se cansó de esperarte y se fue, dijo que te vería allí.

-¡Demonios!- gritó TK, para sorpresa del ángel digimon que estaba a su lado-. Gracias, Tai, luego nos vemos, vamos Angemon.

Y el ángel se apresuró hacia el centro comercial, moviendo sus seis alas lo más rápido que podía. Si el lugar quedaba a unos veinte minutos a pie desde la casa de Tai, él llegaría en cinco.

* * *

><p>Mimi y Sora estaban en un café en el Centro Comercial de Odaiba, recuperando el tiempo perdido, ya que apenas el día anterior Mimi había vuelto de los Estados Unidos junto con Palmon para estar presentes en la reunión, aprovechando las vacaciones de verano en la Escuela de Cocina de New York. Sora, por su parte, al cumplir su sexto aniversario oficial al lado de Matt, había decidido que ya era hora de intentar la convivencia con el rubio, y hasta ahora las cosas iban muy bien, excepto que Matt estaba relativamente poco en casa, debido a que él y Gabumon pasaban la mayor parte de la semana en el Centro de Investigación Espacial de Tokio, preparándose para su primer viaje el espacio; y ella y Biyomon estaban tomando clases de diseño, y eran realmente buenas para eso. No obstante, los momentos cuando estaban juntos eran perfectos, y Matt debía regresar esta noche, con Davis, a quien increíblemente había invitado ya que el chico de los googles quería ver una nave espacial.<p>

Las dos mejores amigas vieron pasar a Kari muy nerviosa, eran las tres de la tarde cuando Mimi miró su reloj, y se preguntaron por qué la joven de 21 años estaría de ese modo, pero al ver que Gatomon estaba con ella, no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron hablando de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Izzy, Joe y Cody estaban sentados en la plaza central de la ciudad, Izzy y Cody jugaban una partida de ajedrez, mientras que Joe tomaba un helado junto con Gomamon, Tentomon y Armadillomon.<p>

-Jaque mate- dijo Cody, para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de Izzy.

-No puedo creerlo, me venciste, Cody, buen juego- dijo Izzy- ¿me concedes la revancha?

-Empecemos- desafió el menor de los elegidos.

Cody, a sus 18 años, estaba en sus vacaciones de verano, había terminado la preparatoria, y este semestre entraría al Colegio de Abogados de Kioto. Izzy, por su parte, había recibido una oferta del padre de Sora para unirse a su grupo de investigación, alegando que la inteligencia prodigiosa del pelirrojo sería de mucha ayuda, y empezaría el mes próximo. Por último, Joe se había graduado hace dos meses como el mejor médico de su clase, y el más joven, a los 25 años. Trabajaba en el Hospital de Odaiba, aunque a veces escapaba al digimundo a solucionar los problemas de salud de los monstruos digitales, y ahora tenía unas semanas de vacaciones. Los tres jóvenes y sus digimon se sorprendieron al ver una sombra en el cielo que pasó a gran velocidad, una sombra con seis alas.

-Parece que TK se durmió otra vez.- dijo Joe sonriendo, lo que provocó carcajadas en sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Angemon aterrizó en la terraza del centro comercial, y tras volver a ser Patamon, subió a la cabeza de TK para entrar a buscar a Kari. Al llegar a la planta baja, a TK se le ocurrió sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, que estaba en modo de silencio mientras dormía, y se puso pálido al ver las 32 llamadas perdidas de Kari, con lo que decidió caminar más deprisa. La encontró sentada en la fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar, hablando con Gatomon mientras tomaban un helado.<p>

-¡Kari! ¡Cariño, aquí estoy!- gritaba TK mientras se acercaba a la fuente.

-¡TK! ¡Ya era hora! Cielo, ¿te dormiste de nuevo? No puedo creerlo eres tan…- pero Kari calló de repente cuando TK fundió sus labios en los de ella, en un beso apasionado de los que a ella le gustan-…lindo- terminó de decir la castaña.

-Mmm… ¿quién es el dueño de tu corazón?- preguntó el rubio.

-Tú lo eres.- fue la respuesta.

- Así es, preciosa, y que no se te olvide. Siento la tardanza, pensaba que esto sería un plan perfecto… pero todavía podemos hacerlo casi perfecto, vamos.- y tras un amoroso abrazo se fueron caminando de la mano, mientras que detrás de ellos, y sin que ninguno lo notara, Patamon y Gatomon también iban tomados de las manos…

* * *

><p>Natsuko Takaishi, la madre de TK, había dejado una nota pegada con un imán en el refrigerador, en la cual informaba a su hijo que tuvo que salir de apuro y tomar un avión a la isla de Kyushu, para cubrir una noticia importante. También se disculpaba por no poder estar presente el día de la reunión, para ayudar a TK en lo que necesite. Por último, le dejaba un abrazo muy grande "a la mejor nuera del mundo", aunque cuando TK leía la nota, pensó que a Matt debía decirle lo mismo. Kari ayudó a guardar las bebidas en el refrigerador y la comida en los estantes, y al aprovechar que Natsuko no estaba en casa, decidió llamar a sus padres para avisar que se quedaría con TK a pasar la noche "para que no se sintiera sólo". A Susumu Kamiya, el padre de Tai y Kari, no le hizo mucha gracia, pero terminó aceptando que su hija ya no es una bebita, y accedió a la petición, con la condición de que volviera temprano en la mañana.<p>

Eran ya las 21:30 cuando TK y Kari por fin terminaron el aseo en apartamento Takaishi. Se sentaron en el sofá y TK pasó su brazo por atrás del cuello de su novia en un cálido abrazo, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar dónde estaban Patamon y Gatomon, el brusco ruido de la puerta hizo que se pusieran de pie de inmediato, para encontrar a Matt y Davis entrando al apartamento, seguidos de Gabumon y Veemon.

-Por Dios, Matt, me asustaste, pensé que se trataba de algún ladrón, ¿qué diablos haces aquí…y con Davis?- preguntó el menor de los rubios.

-¿Interrumpo algo? jajaja- dijo Matt-. Mamá pasó por el Centro de Investigación Espacial antes de ir al aeropuerto, sólo para decirme que cuando me fuera pase por aquí, para ver cómo estabas, y si te faltaba algo, y como Davis estaba allá conmigo, vinimos los dos, pero puedo ver que estás muy bien, incluso bien acompañado, ¿cómo estás, Kari?

-Yoooo, muy bien, Matt, gracias- dijo la castaña, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir su cuñado. Davis, al ver la escena, comenzó a reír, seguido de los dos digimon.

-Ya vamos, Matt, no interrumpamos más- dijo Davis-. Es evidente que no necesitan nada, por lo menos de nosotros, jaja.

Las risas de los elegidos de la amistad pusieron muy incómodos a TK y Kari, hasta que Veemon se atrevió a preguntar -Oigan, ¿dónde están Patamon y Gatomon?

Las risas acallaron al ver que en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba en la sala, y TK les comentó que seguramente Patamon debía estar descansando después de andar toda la tarde convertido en Angemon, y que Gatomon debía estar haciéndole compañía. Davis y Matt ya se estaban retirando, cuando el moreno se dio vuelta y dijo seriamente –Cuidado con lo que haces, Takaishi, cuídala bien.

-No te preocupes, Davis, no permitiría que algo le suceda, adiós amigo, nos veremos mañana.

Davis asintió al saludo de su mejor amigo, y se retiraron, dejando a la pareja en la tranquilidad del silencio.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- preguntó Kari, mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá nuevamente.

-Claro, pero sólo una- respondió TK-. Mañana es un gran día y no quiero quedarme dormido…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? No sé si quedo bien, pero hice lo mejor que pude jaja , espero que entiendan los nombré "jóvenes elegidos" en lugar de "niños elegidos" por la obvia razón de que ya no son ningunos niños ;). Tengo en mente hacer como en el animé y escribir adelantos del siguiente capítulo, ¿qué les parece? Lo voy a hacer ahora :P<p>

PD: En el próximo capitulo, nuestros muchachos se reúnen para celebrar el primero de agosto, y recordar el décimo aniversario de la salvación del Digimundo, cuando sorpresivamente, y después de 10 años, Izzy recibe un mensaje de ayuda... El próximo capítulo será "**_El reencuentro de los elegidos_**", porfa dejen reviews para saber si les gustó la historia. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeeee


	2. El reencuentro de los elegidos

Holaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me encantaron y les agradezco que les haya gustado la historia, me anima a seguir escribiendo n.n. Quería comentarles que en el capítulo anterior, cuando TK le pregunta a Kari quién es el dueño de su corazón, esa frase está basada en la canción "Focus" de TK, si no la conocen, recomiendo que la escuchen, es muy linda y en ella TK habla de lo que siente por Kari. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: El reencuentro de los jóvenes elegidos<strong>_

* * *

><p>Davis se encontraba desayunando en su apartamento, su hermana Jun y Veemon lo acompañaban, sin duda hoy era el día que tanto él como sus amigos estaban esperando hace mucho. Terminó y fue a vestirse, pues los elegidos habían acordado verse en el parque de Odaiba a las 10 de la mañana, para aprovechar el día lo más que pudiesen. Debía pasar a buscar a Tai y Kari, aunque no se apuró demasiado porque Jun se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su motocicleta, un comportamiento muy extraño en ella, pensó Davis, pero no se iba a negar a que lo llevaran gratis. Al llegar al complejo donde vivían los Kamiya, el moreno se despidió de su hermana, y para su sorpresa, ella le respondió que lo acompañaría hasta la puerta, lo cual extrañaba aún más a Davis.<p>

Tai ya se encontraba casi listo para salir, llevaba puesta una playera azul, y unas bermudas blancas, sólo faltaba aprontar su mochila y que Davis pasara por él. Kari, en cambio, había llegado a casa hace poco, luego de que consiguiera despertar a TK con ayuda de Patamon y Gatomon, y en estos momentos estaba terminando de arreglarse. Agumon y Gatomon también estaban ya listos, cuando el timbre sonó, y Tai fue a recibir a Davis, o al menos eso pensaba.

-¡HOLAAA!- exclamó Jun-. Vaaaaya, sí que era cierto, ¡ESTÁS MUY GUAPO TAI, PUEDE QUE HASTA MÁS QUE MATT!

-Mmm… hola, Jun, tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Tai, sin entender que rayos estaba sucediendo.

-Lo siento, Tai- se disculpó Davis-. Ella insistió en venir conmigo, no sabía qué se traía entre manos. Explícate Jun, ¿a qué has venido realmente?

-Lo que ocurre es que una amiga me contó que vio a Tai llegar ayer, y que no podía creer lo increíblemente bonito que se veía con su nueva apariencia, así que tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Jun, estás looocaaa!- regañó Davis a su hermana.

-Así que más guapo que Matt, ¿eh?- interrumpió Tai sonriendo, pensando que al fin superaba a su mejor amigo. Davis, al ver las miradas cruzadas de Tai y Jun, decidió que mejor entraba a buscar a Kari, y Veemon, Agumon y Gatomon fueron atrás de él.

-Sí, es increíble que yo lo diga, pero sí, estás más lindo que Matt- dijo Jun, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían y encontraba muy interesante mirar el suelo-. Además, como que ya me resigné con él, esta con esa pelirroja hace muchos años, y ahora viven juntos, es evidente que no voy a tener oportunidad ni aunque viviera mil años.

-Entiendo, entiendo, lo que no entiendo es por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí, casi ni nos conocemos- dijo Tai, desconcertado-. Aparte…

-¡¿QUIÉRESIRALCINECONMIGO?!- soltó Jun rápidamente.

-¿Que qué?- fue la respuesta.

-Perdón, perdón, que si quieres ir al cine conmigo. Dijiste que casi no nos conocemos, pero eso puede cambiar, si tú quieres…

-No veo por qué no…- dijo Tai, mientras miraba sus zapatos como si fuera un niño-. Sólo que sabrás que hoy es imposible, llevamos planeando este día hace meses, pero a partir de mañana estoy libre.

-¡SSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- gritó Jun lo más fuerte que pudo, y antes de que Tai pudiera despedirse, ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y se fue corriendo para desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando Tai cruzó el umbral de regreso a su casa, se encontró con cinco pares de ojos que lo miraban y que pareciera que se fueran a salir de sus órbitas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tai, y se encerró en su habitación a preparar su mochila.

* * *

><p>-Yo puedo pasar por TK, no te preocupes- dijo Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de los rubios-. Sé que Natsuko ya se ha marchado y no me resultaría ningún problema pasar por él y dejarlo en el parque de camino a la estación.<p>

Hiroaki había pasado por el apartamento de Matt y Sora a desayunar con su familia, de camino a su trabajo en la estación de televisión Fuji TV. Desde que su hijo se fue de casa para vivir con su prometida, Hiroaki se ha sentido un poco sólo, y visita a sus hijos muy seguido, cuando no está trabajando, claramente.

-¿Y qué harán el día de hoy? ¿Van a ir al Mundo Digital a celebrar?- preguntó Hiroaki.

-Es una magnífica idea, no se nos había ocurrido- dijo Sora-. Hace años que no vamos todos juntos al Digimundo.

-Eso es porque la puerta está cerrada, Sora- aclaró Matt-. Pero supongo que Izzy y Ken podrán hacer algo al respecto, creo que sí es una buena idea, se lo diremos a todos cuando nos veamos.

-Bien, todo estuvo delicioso, pero ya debo irme, quiero llegar con TK antes de que salga. Sora eres una gran cocinera- dijo Hiroaki.

-Muchas gracias, señor, que le vaya bien, tenga cuidado y vuelva cuando guste.

-Adiós, papá, te veo luego.

* * *

><p>-¡Uña destajadora!- se oyó el grito en el oscuro cielo-. Y este es tu fin ¡Fuego infernal!- y tras el ataque del temible digimon, Dragomon cayó finalmente derrotado.<p>

-Por fin- siguió hablando el digimon triunfante -. No puedo creer que me llevara tanto tiempo esta batalla, pareciera que he estado aquí encerrado hace una eternidad. Ahora enviaré los datos digitales de Dragomon al Área Oscura, y con el poder de su tridente podré abrir la puerta. Mi regreso al Mundo Digital está muy cerca ¡Wahahahahahaha!- tras una aterradora sonrisa, siguió pensando-. Los elegidos no lo tendrán fácil esta vez. En la última ocasión me confié demasiado, pero con la ayuda de este tridente, podré despertar a mis camaradas, y la victoria estará asegurada, sumiremos el mundo en las tinieblas ¡Wahahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>-¡Hola a todos!- dijo TK mientras bajaba de la camioneta de su padre, con Patamon sobre su cabeza-. Gracias por traernos, papá, cuídate.<p>

-Diviértanse, hijo, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde a trabajar, cuídense.

Con TK incorporado al grupo, estaban por fin todos juntos otra vez, y luego de que el rubio menor saludara a todos (y se tomara de las manos con Kari), Matt y Sora comentaron lo que habían hablado en la mañana, y a todos les pareció una excelente idea ir al Mundo Digital, si podían abrir la puerta. Todos quedaron asombrados con la apariencia de Tai, a Mimi le pareció que era muy bonito, y Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admitir que se veía _casi_tan bien como él.

Irían al Digimundo después del ocaso, para cenar allí, así que los elegidos decidieron jugar un partido de soccer. Eran Tai, Davis y Ken contra Matt, TK y Sora. Kari y Mimi hacían la porra, Joe y Yolei preparaban la comida, y Cody trataba de enseñarle un poco de kendo a Izzy, pero se dio por vencido rápidamente y se sentó con el menor de los elegidos a jugar al ajedrez en su laptop. Todos los digimon disfrutaban el reencuentro jugando a los encantados, bueno, casi todos, porque Patamon y Gatomon estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Crees que ya deberíamos decirles a todos?- preguntó Patamon-. Hoy sería el día perfecto para hacerlo.

-Pienso que podríamos hacerlo, pero no estoy muy segura, no sé qué podrían pensar los otros- respondió Gatomon-. Es un poco cliché que Kari y TK decidan estar juntos, y un tiempo después a nosotros nos pase lo mismo.

-Pero es justamente así como sucedió. Creo que ya hablamos de esto, pero tú sabes que me gustas desde hace muchos años, desde que te vi derrotar a Myotismon, supe que eras alguien especial y que te quería conmigo. Después llegó Veemon, y es un buen amigo, pero sentí deseos de aniquilarlo cuando te dijo todo lo que él sentía por ti antes de que yo lo hiciera.

-Lo sé, Pata, y me sentí muy mal al decirle al pobre que lo de él y yo no podía ser, porque yo quería a alguien más. Afortunadamente lo olvidó muy rápido, y sí es un buen amigo. En cuanto a ti, siempre me gustaste, siempre fuimos el uno para el otro, y debo admitir que cuando derrotaste a Piedmon, un digimon de nivel Mega, no podía contener las ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarte, pero tuve que hacerlo. Más tarde, cuando casi derrotaste a Blackwargreymon, decidí que tenía que decirte lo que sentía, aunque no lo hice hasta después del episodio de Veemon. ¿Recuerdas cuando iba a enfrentar a Myotismon, y todos querían ayudarme, y yo les dije "lo siento, el único que puede venir conmigo es Patamon"? Jajaja, en ese momento ya sentía algo por ti.

-Te quiero, Gato, pero en fin- dijo Patamon- deberíamos decirles cuando estemos en el Digimundo, ahí van a estar muy emocionados y felices, y hasta Veemon se alegrará de lo nuestro.

-Muy buena idea, Pata, por eso te quiero. Ven, vamos a jugar con los otros.

El partido de soccer terminó cuando Joe llamó a todos a almorzar, finalizando con una aplastante derrota del equipo de Tai al de Matt, por lo que TK desafió a un juego de básquet para otro día, sabiendo que nadie podría vencerlo. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Mimi acaparó todo el atún con mayonesa, comida que no podía conseguir en Estados Unidos a menos que la hiciera ella misma. Yolei y Ken confirmaron su boda para fin de año y todos aplaudieron y festejaron, felicitando a la pareja. Kari quiso avergonzar a su hermano y sacó a flote la conversación que él había tenido con Jun en la mañana, lo que provocó que Matt se atragantara con la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo.

-Así que te terminó agarrando a ti, amigo- dijo Matt, mientras Sora le golpeaba en la espalda para que se desatore.

-Vamos, Matt, no seas tan malo- dijo Tai-. Es una chica linda y buena, un poco nerviosa y _extrovertida_, pero buena. Tú no la querías porque ya te pasaban cosas con Sora, pero eso no quiere decir que haya algo malo en ella. Además, me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más joven, ¿no creen?

Davis estaba muy emocionado de que su nuevo cuñado fuese su ídolo del soccer, y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo a Tai para que saliera con su hermana. Siguiendo con las buenas noticias, Joe anunció que su esposa estaba embarazada y que tendrían un niño, lo que provocó las lágrimas de Mimi de la emoción, ya que por fin podría ser "tía". Todo iba estupendamente bien, y en el instante en el que Patamon y Gatomon iban a dar su gran noticia, fueron interrumpidos por un bip-bip en la laptop de Izzy.

-Les dije a todos que hoy no me molestaran, quién podrá ser- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su laptop de la mochila-. No puede ser…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Cody.

-Es un correo de Gennai…

-No nos precipitemos- dijo TK-. Puede ser un saludo por el primero de agosto, no tienen por qué ser malas noticias, ¿o sí?

-Te equivocas, TK, parece que vamos a tener que ir al Digimundo ahora mismo, vengan, vamos a mi apartamento- dijo Izzy muy seriamente, y sin mediar palabra, todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron.

Una vez en el apartamento de soltero de Izzy, fueron a la habitación, más precisamente a la computadora. Increíblemente, la puerta estaba abierta una vez más.

-No puede ser bueno- dijo Davis-. Yolei ¿harías los honores?

-Encantada, hace años que no lo digo- respondió, y tras apuntar su D3 rojo hacia la pantalla, dijo las palabras ya conocidas por todos, con una pequeña modificación-. ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete! ¡Adelante, elegidos, vámonos!

* * *

><p>Salieron por uno de los típicos televisores dispuestos en el Mundo Digital, y no podían creer lo que veían: los verdes prados, los hermosos árboles, el cielo azul con unas pocas nubes… nada de eso existía, en su lugar, hacía presencia un sombrío bosque de árboles muertos o con hojas secas y negras, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, casi completamente nublado, y TK reconoció a lo lejos lo poco que quedaba de los juguetes gigantes de la Ciudad del Inicio.<p>

-Esto es la Isla File…- dijo-. ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? ¿Y dónde está a montaña Mugen?

-Creo que eso es lo que queda.-dijo Matt, señalando algo que aterró a los elegidos.

En el sitio donde debería estar la montaña Mugen, con los restos de la guarida de Devimon, se encontraba un abismo gigante, de una profundidad inmedible, y una energía oscura emanaba de allí, y parecía estar absorbiendo lo poco de vida que quedaba en la isla.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- exclamó Joe, que no cabía en su desesperación.

-La entrada al Área Oscura…- dijo de improvisto una voz detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Es el último, señor Lucemon! ¡Despierte!- y al apuntar al cielo con el tridente de Dragomon, el malvado Daemon trajo de regreso al Mundo Digital al último de sus camaradas.<p>

Luego de haber despertado a Lucemon, el tridente se rompió, y sus datos fueron a parar al Área Oscura, aunque a Daemon ya no le servía el artefacto, pues ya había cumplido su cometido: crear una puerta desde el Mar Oscuro al Digimundo, y despertar de su letargo a los seis Grandes Reyes Demonio restantes, que con Daemon eran siete.

-Bien, Daemon, ya estamos todos, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo seriamente una digimon de tipo humano, que traía puesto un traje de cuero negro debajo de un kimono violeta, un peinado con muchos lazos, alas de murciélago, y cargaba un pequeño espejo mágico.

-Lilithmon, ¿cuál crees que puede ser el plan?- replicó Beelzemon, un malvado digimon que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, una especie de casco color morado y un arma de fuego en su mano derecha, con una larga cola de metal, al igual que sus botas-. Daemon nos ha despertado por una simple razón, apoderarnos del Mundo Digital, la Tierra y el Mar Oscuro, donde estuvo encerrado muchos años.

-En efecto, Beelzemon- prosiguió Daemon-, y podría haberlo hecho yo sólo si no fuera por esos malditos elegidos y sus digimon acompañantes, si hubiese logrado apoderarme de las semillas de la oscuridad que poseían en su interior los niños de la Tierra, nadie hubiese podido detenerme, pero esos mocosos fueron muy listos, sabían que yo poseo la habilidad de abrir puertas entre el la Tierra y el Digimundo, así que me encerraron en un lugar del que no pudiera salir.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Lucemon, el líder de los Demonios. Era un digimon de tipo humano, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, musculoso y con seis pares de alas, una mitad blanca y la otra negra, al igual que su ropa.-. Aun estando dormidos podemos saber que sucede en el exterior del Área Oscura donde nos encontramos, y debo decir que tardaste demasiado en acabar con un simple digimon de nivel Perfeccionado. Daemon, eres un demonio de nivel Mega, tendría que haberte resultado más sencillo…

-Lo sé, señor, es que la sola atmosfera de ese lugar parecía que succionaba mi energía y fortalecía a ese desgraciado, y sumado ese tridente, en verdad resultó un rival formidable, aunque ahora está ardiendo en el Infierno.

-Lo importante es que te deshiciste de ese miserable y nos despertaste- dijo el gran Leviamon, un digimon que se asemejaba a un cocodrilo rojo enorme, con una mandíbula de metal y una cola tan grande como su cuerpo con dos enormes espinas dorsales de color celeste-. Y ahora que estamos todos, ¿tienes algo en mente para hacer en este momento?

-No sé si él lo tiene, pero yo sí, miren- dijo Lilithmon, y les mostró su espejo mágico al grupo, donde se podía ver a los elegidos llegando al Mundo Digital a través de un televisor.

Aparte de Daemon, Lucemon, Lilithmon, Beelzemon y Leviamon, el septeto lo completaban Barbamon, un digimon cuya apariencia es la de un anciano con una barba blanca muy larga y con vestidura de brujo negra y roja que maneja un cetro con una calavera en la punta que tiene una esfera roja en la boca; y el temible Belphemon, un digimon con la apariencia de un oso que puede tomar dos aspectos. Cuando está en su Modo Sueño, parece un pequeño osezno atado con cadenas en su cuerpo, posee dos pequeños cuernos, alas, y un despertador encadenado, el cual suena muy fuerte cuando despierta. Por otro lado, cuando despierta y adopta el Modo Furia, es una bestia enorme parecida a un oso demoníaco. Tiene seis alas, un cuerpo musculoso cuernos mucho más grandes y garras tremendamente afiladas. En este momento está adoptando su Modo Sueño, ya que acaba de ser despertado por Daemon hace minutos.

-Bien compañeros, es hora de que todos les demos la bienvenida al Digimundo a nuestros invitados ¡Wahahahahahaha!-rio diabólicamente Daemon, a lo que el resto de los demonios lo imitaron.

* * *

><p>-¡Gennai!- exclamaron los elegidos, cuando se voltearon al escuchar su voz.<p>

-¿Qué es el Área Oscura?- pregunto Kari, casi temblando de miedo en los brazos de TK.

-Vengan con nosotros, hay mucho de que hablar- dijo Gennai, y tras terminar la frase, de atrás de unos árboles salieron Leomon y Centarumon, quienes luego de saludar a los elegidos, los condujeron al interior de una misteriosa cueva.

-Vayan ustedes- dijo TK, muy preocupado-. Yo tengo que ir a la Ciudad del Inicio a ver si Elecmon está bien, vamos Patamon, y Kari no me sigas.- y sin dar el tiempo a que alguien pudiera objetar, Patamon digievolucionó en Pegasusmon y partió con TK sobre su lomo.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dejarán que TK se vaya sólo? Mmm no lo creo, pero no sé, no lo pensé todavía jaja. Bien, la reunión de los elegidos fue cancelada por problemas en el Digimundo y el malvado Daemon despertó a los Grandes Reyes Demonio, eso sólo puede significar problemas, ¿Ustedes qué opinan?<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: TK llega a la Ciudad del Inicio y no puede creer lo que encuentra ahí, y como si fuera poco, Daemon aparece delante de TK y Patamon para desafiarlos, el siguiente capítulo será "_**MagnaAngemon vs Daemon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen sus reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeeee


	3. MagnaAngemon vs Daemon

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia En este episodio verán una pequeña referencia a Digimon 4, no va a ser muy difícil de notar jaja. Hay una escena algo triste en el capítulo de hoy, pero no les digo nada más jaja. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: MagnaAngemon vs Daemon<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que hayan podido llegar a salvo y que no se hayan topado con ninguno de ellos- decía Gennai mientras conducía a los elegidos a través de una cueva bastante amplia, Leomon y Centarumon vigilaban la retaguardia y los jóvenes iban en medio con sus digimon.<p>

-¿De quiénes hablas?- preguntó Tai, tomando el liderazgo de los elegidos.

-Todo a su tiempo, Tai- dijo Leomon- ya les contaremos la historia completa y podrán hacer las preguntas que quieran.

Llegaron a una especie de recámara dentro de la cueva, un lugar bastante amplio donde había una gran mesa redonda de piedra, al igual que los asientos, donde en uno de ellos se encontraba sentado el buen Andromon.

-¡Andromon!- dijo Izzy- me alegra mucho que estés bien.

-Igualmente, Izzy- fue la respuesta del digimon androide perfeccionado-. Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento, vamos.

Los elegidos ocuparon los asientos restantes, y al notar el incómodo silencio que empezaba a tomar el lugar, Matt fue el primero en hablar.

-Bien, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¿De quiénes estamos escapando y por qué no vamos y los destruimos?

-Esta vez no es nada fácil- dijo Gennai-. Nos enfrentamos al terror de verdad, a lo que ni siquiera MaloMyotismon habría podido hacer.

Las palabras de Gennai causaron un inmenso temor en los elegidos, en especial en los cinco más jóvenes (puesto que TK no estaba), que recordaron la batalla contra MaloMyotismon y la horrible sensación que sintieron en ese momento, que incluso luego de diez años después, todavía era la causa de las pesadillas de los elegidos por las noches.

-Si se sienten preparados, les contaremos todo lo que tienen que saber- prosiguió Centarumon, y luego de unos momentos, cuando los elegidos recuperaron la calma, Gennai comenzó a hablar.

* * *

><p>TK se aproximaba cada vez más a la Ciudad del Inicio, y lo empezó a invadir esa sensación de oscuridad, la misma que lo embargó cuando entró a la base del Emperador de los Digimon, hace ya muchos años. No obstante, Pegasusmon siguió su marcha, y al aterrizar en tierra firme, TK bajo de su lomo y el digimon Pegaso regresó a ser Patamon. Caminaban lentamente inspeccionando el lugar, las cunas de los digimon bebés vacías, los juguetes rotos, ni una señal de vida. Lo interesante es que se encontraban relativamente cerca de la entrada al Área Oscura que había mencionado Gennai, y tanto digimon como compañero pensaban que el peligro podía salir de cualquier parte en cualquier momento.<p>

-¿TK qué es eso?- dijo Patamon, que al levantar un poco el vuelo, había visto una pequeña silueta roja tumbada en el suelo- ¡Es Elecmon! ¡Corre TK!

Tras oír a su amigo, TK corrió en la dirección en la que iba Patamon y llegaron rápidamente al lado de Elecmon, que permanecía inconsciente en el árido suelo.

-¡Elecmon! ¡Elecmon, reacciona!- gritaba TK desesperado mientras movía levemente al digimon, que de a poco fue recuperando la conciencia.

-T...TK... que bueno que... que están a-aquí- dijo Elecmon mientras despertaba poco a poco.

-Elecmon, dinos por favor qué ha pasado- dijo Patamon- ¿dónde están los digimon bebés?

-No se preocupen, Swanmon, mi nueva compañera, los ha llevado a todos a un lugar seguro- dijo Elecmon- yo me quedé aquí luchando mientras les daba tiempo para huir, pero no pude hacer mucho para derrotarlo, afortunadamente lo entretuve el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera escapar con los bebés. Pero deben irse ahora mismo, él todavía debe andar por aquí ¡váyanse!

-¿Pero de quién hablas? ¿Quién te hizo esto a ti y a toda la isla? Por favor, dinos- suplicaba TK, cuando una fuerte corriente de viendo comenzó a rodearlos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde...- dijo Elecmon- está aquí...

* * *

><p>-Lo que les suplico es que por favor no interrumpan hasta que terminemos de hablar nosotros- comenzó Gennai con el relato-Los enemigos a quienes nos enfrentamos son nada más y nada menos que los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio.<p>

La revelación provocó distintas emociones en los elegidos, como el miedo, la duda, la curiosidad y la preocupación, pero omitieron cualquier tipo de comentario, como lo habían prometido. Quien siguió hablando fue Leomon.

-Ignoramos cómo, pero de alguna forma Daemon, el digimon malvado que ustedes encerraron en el Mar Oscuro, logró escapar y despertó a sus camaradas, que habían sido puestos a dormir por las cuatro Bestias Sagradas. No se si lo saben, pero Daemon es uno de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, y tras huir del Mar Oscuro, apareció aquí para poner fin a la existencia del Digimundo, y suponemos que despertó al resto de los demonios para no dejar nada librado al azar, ya que la última vez se confió demasiado, y fue encerrado por ustedes ¿alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

-Si, ¿qué pueden decirnos acerca del origen de esos demonios? ¿Saben cómo llegaron al Digimundo o cuál es su propósito?- se animó a preguntar Sora.

-Justamente eso íbamos a contar ahora- respondió Gennai-. Según cuenta la leyenda más antigua del Digimundo, hubo una vez un Seraphimon, un digimon ángel de nivel Mega, que era el mejor guardián del Dios creador del Mundo Digital. Pero claro, si existe el Bien, para que el equilibrio sea perfecto, _tiene _que existir el Mal. Se dice que un día Lucemon, el digimon de la oscuridad, logró corromper el alma pura del Seraphimon, convenciéndolo de que ellos dos debían dominar el Digimundo. Organizaron un ejército de rebelión y la guerra se promulgó mucho mucho tiempo, y con los poderes de la Oscuridad, Seraphimon se transformó en quien hoy conocemos como Daemon. La guerra terminó con el triunfo del Bien y por orden directa del Dios de los digimon, las bestias sagradas pusieron a dormir a Lucemon y Daemon, junto con otros cinco seres que habían asesinado millones de digimon durante la guerra, estos eran Lilithmon, Beelzemon, Leviamon, Barbamon y el más salvaje de todos, Belphemon, y sus cuerpos fueron enviados al Área Oscura, de donde se suponía que nunca iban a poder escapar, o eso creíamos todos.

-Y si las bestias sagradas los durmieron, ¿cómo pudo Daemon en un principio aparecer en el mundo real?- preguntó Ken inteligentemente- ¿Y por qué querría tomar las semillas de la oscuridad de los niños de la Tierra?

-No lo sabemos- contestó Gennai- nuestra teoría es que el Área Oscura poco a poco fue desgastando los poderes que los mantenían dormidos, y Daemon fue el primero en despertar. También suponemos que al despertar, los poderes de Daemon habían decaído drásticamente, por lo que necesitaba de esas semillas para recuperarlos, y por eso pudieron encerrarlo en el Mar Oscuro, de otra forma, si hubiera podido hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas, les aseguro que ninguno de nosotros estaría hablando de esto ahora.

* * *

><p>-¡Daemon! No puede ser- gritó TK, al disiparse la corriente de aire y ver al malvado digimon en el cielo, que los miraba fijamente- ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste del Mar Oscuro? te habíamos encerrado en ese lugar.<p>

Daemon descendió lentamente hasta poner sus pies sobre el suelo, a una distancia relativamente lejana de TK, Elecmon y Patamon.

-Vaya vaya vaya, así que me recuerdas, elegido- fueron las palabras de Daemon-. Bien, si quieres saberlo, te lo diré. Luego de una muy larga e intensa batalla con Dragomon, el soberano de ese lugar, puse fin a su vida y con ayuda de su tridente, abrí la puerta hacia el Digimundo.

Al oír las palabras de Daemon, TK recordó los constantes llamados que Kari recibía provenientes del Mar Oscuro, y llegó a la conclusión de que el tal Dragomon debía ser el causante de todo ese asunto.

-Ahora- continuó hablando Daemon-, he venido al Digimundo para destruirlo por completo, pero no cometeré el mismo error del pasado, esta vez no estoy sólo, mis camaradas han sido despertados de su letargo y juntos acabaremos con este mundo, con el mundo real y con cualquiera que ose interferir con nuestro cometido ¡Wahahahahahaha!

La diabólica risa de Daemon petrificó a TK y Patamon, quienes sólo pudieron ver perplejos cómo Elecmon se ponía de pie y corría en dirección al Gran Rey Demonio.

-¡TK! ¡Patamon! ¡Corran, amigos, corran, voy a tratar de detenerlo un momento!

-¡NO, ELECMON ESPERA!- gritó TK, pero en vano.

Daemon no se movió de su posición, y al ver al pequeño digimon rojo corriendo en su dirección, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Con que ahí te habías metido, maldita criatura, voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas- dijo Daemon, antes de lanzar su ataque-. ¡Fuego Infernal!

El ataque del temible demonio impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Elecmon, quien salió despedido por los aires para caer a tierra al lado de TK y Patamon. Daemon sonreía mientras veía cómo la vida del pequeño digimon rojo iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡ELECMON!- gritó Patamon mientras volaba al lado de su amigo y le levantaba la cabeza del suelo para mirarlo- ¡Elecmon, háblame, por favor, te vas a poner bien!- luego su vista cambió de dirección, para posar sus ojos en el digimon que tenía en frente, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Daemon, dijo-. TK, por favor ven aquí y cuida a Elecmon, es hora de trabajar.

Patamon habló con un tono de voz que TK nunca había escuchado, no era la dulce y melodiosa voz que siempre tenía su amigo, esta vez era fría, seria, lo que a TK sorprendió mucho e hizo caso inmediatamente. Se posicionó al lado del moribundo Elecmon, lo agarró entre sus brazos y levantó la vista a su amigo, y dijo- Patamon, acábalo.

La luz de la digievolución rodeó al pequeño digimon murciélago y al desvanecerse, Angemon hacía presencia en el campo de batalla. Daemon observaba la escena sin moverse de su lugar, quería ver de qué eran capaces sus enemigos.

-TK...- dijo Angemon-, no es suficiente, en esta forma nunca lo derrotaré, ¿crees que el poder que Qinglongmon nos dio hace tiempo, cuando ya no teníamos el emblema, aun esté con nosotros?

-Solo hay un modo de saberlo- dijo TK, y apuntó su D3 verde en dirección del ángel digimon- ¡Angemon, digievoluciona!

-Angemon ultradigievolves a... MagnaAngemon- dijo el compañero de TK, y el gran digimon ángel de ocho alas apareció en el campo de batalla-. Prepárate, demonio, pagarás por tus pecados en este preciso momento- dijo MagnaAngemon, y apuntó su espada hacia el malvado digimon- ¡Ataque de Excalibur!

* * *

><p>-¿Conocen algún método para derrotarlos?- preguntó Izzy- ¿Cómo detener que sigan destruyendo este mundo?<p>

-Hay una profecía- esta vez habló Andromon-. Encontramos una muy rara profecía que decía lo siguiente: "Cuando el mal regrese a esta tierra, la Oscuridad lo invadirá todo y la Esperanza se habrá perdido. Solo en ese momento, ocho guerreros aparecerán para dar batalla, y cuando todo esté casi perdido, los guerreros utilizarán sus cualidades interiores para poner fin a la batalla."

-Estuve pensando mucho- dijo Gennai- y se me ocurrió que Leomon, Centarumon y Andromon tal vez podían ayudarme a descifrar la profecía, así que fui por ellos y llegamos a la conclusión de que esos ocho guerreros tienen que ser los primeros elegidos, es decir, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe, por eso los llamé para que vengan. Y hace unos días Qinglongmon apareció ante nosotros y nos contó un hecho que encajaba perfectamente con la profecía. Dijo que hace muchos años los emblemas, que habían sido utilizados para romper el sello que los Dark Masters pusieron para aprisionar a las Bestias Legendarias, desaparecieron y por eso ustedes ya no podían digievolucionar al nivel perfeccionado. Bien, eso lo sabíamos, lo que no sabíamos, era que los emblemas no desaparecieron directamente, si no que al ser usados de esa forma, perdieron gran parte de su poder y se convirtieron en los Digieggs que ahora tienen los nuevos elegidos.

Los elegidos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, en especial Kari, su emblema y el de TK siempre habían estado con ellos, en la forma de sus Digieggs, y volvió a prestar atención cuando Yolei comenzó a gritar.

-¿¡Entonces quiere decir que Ken, Davis, Cody y yo no podremos ayudar en la batalla!?- reflexionó la chica de lentes mientras los otros tres se daban cuenta de lo que decía.

-Lamentablemente no- se disculpó Gennai-. La profecía habla solo de ocho guerreros, y la verdad es que no quiero ponerlos en peligro alguno, los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio son todos digimon de nivel Mega y no serán ningún reto sencillo. Los antiguos elegidos deben haberles contado esto, pero los Dark Masters eran solo cuatro y no se imaginan la cantidad de destrucción que hicieron y a cuántos digimon asesinaron. Ahora lidiamos con siete enemigos, los peores siete que nos podíamos imaginar. Imaginen a MaloMyotismon multiplicado por siete...

Las últimas palabras de Gennai hicieron entrar en razón a Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, esta era una lucha realmente peligrosa. Davis estaba convencido de que Imperialdramon podría tomar parte en la batalla por ser también de nivel Mega, pero Gennai le hizo reflexionar que no sólo importa el poder de un digimon, sino también el compañero al que debe proteger, y a diferencia del resto, Imperialdramon tendría que proteger tanto a Davis como a Ken, lo que le supondría un trabajo extra, suficiente como para que un simple descuido sea fatal. Acto seguido Leomon dijo que aún podían ayudar, pero no en el campo de batalla.

-Primero, necesitamos que nos entreguen los Digieggs, para devolver el poder a los emblemas.

Los nuevos elegidos asintieron y entregaron las D-terminal a Gennai, quien las dejó sobre la mesa, y sacó una extraña esfera azul de cristal que guardaba dentro de su abrigo.

-Jóvenes, esta esfera contiene el poder de las Bestias Sagradas, ahora la utilizaré para devolverles el poder a los emblemas.

Dicho esto, Gennai estrelló rápidamente la esfera contra el suelo, y de adentro de ella salió una especie de humo azul, que se dividió en seis partes. Cinco de ellas se introdujeron en las D-terminals y la parte restante se dirigió al exterior de la cueva.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- preguntó Mimi.

-Va hacia TK- contestó Matt, para sorpresa de todos-. Espero que se encuentre bien...

Al entrar el humo en los D-terminals, una luz invadió el lugar, y los 7 Digieggs salieron al exterior, y ante la vista de todos, comenzaron a transformarse y tomaron la forma de los emblemas, que se elevaron en el aire y desaparecieron repentinamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- dijo Tai- ¿¡Dónde están los emblemas!?

- El gran Qinglongmon dijo que esto pasaría- dijo Centarumon- les diré: los emblemas han vuelto al lugar donde los encontraron en un principio, y mucho más poderosos que antes. Deben ir a buscarlos y podrán también digievolucionar al nivel Mega.

Los elegidos no podían creerlo. Tai y Matt, así como Agumon y Gabumon, estaban contentos de que volverían a ver a Wargreymon y a Metalgarurumon, pero para los cinco restantes, la Mega digievolución era algo totalmente nuevo.

* * *

><p>Daemon esquivó el ataque de MagnaAngemon y contraatacó con su Uña destajadora, de la cual el ángel digimon se protegió con su escudo sagrado.<p>

-¡Desterrador de almas!- gritó MagnaAngemon y extendió su brazo, y al abrir la palma de su mano por completo, un rayo blanco de energía salió disparado en dirección a Daemon, que lo impactó de lleno y lo envió a tierra.

Daemon se levantó del empolvado suelo y lanzó su ataque "Fulgor del caos", que consistía en un rayo de energía similar al de MagnaAngemon que el ángel pudo esquivar a tiempo, aunque lo distrajo de su enemigo y tras el grito de "¡Doble polvo!", Daemon sujetó a MagnaAngemon con sus manos y comenzó a estrujarlo.

-Eres muy bueno, para ser sólo un digimon perfeccionado- dijo Daemon mientras intentaba romper los huesos de su oponente- ahora tu fin ha llegado.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- respondió MagnaAngemon- ¡Curación Celestial!- gritó, sabiendo que no haría ningún efecto en su enemigo, pero el resplandor del movimiento fue suficiente como para cegar temporalmente a Daemon, lo que le permitió al ángel digimon zafar su brazo derecho y golpear al demonio con su espada en el rostro.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- gritó Daemon, mientras soltaba a MagnaAngemon para cubrir su herida, y luego de que el efecto del resplandor en sus ojos desapareció y recobró su visión, dijo -Bien, eres mucho más bueno de lo que pensaba, pero si quieres pelear de verdad, de acuerdo, solo déjame ponerme más cómodo.

Lo siguiente que vio TK desde su posición, mientras protegía al débil Elecmon, fue que Daemon estalló en llamas, quemando por completo la túnica roja y negra que cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver su verdadero aspecto. Dos pequeños ojos completamente azules, su piel morada, una enorme sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos en un rostro con cuernos que se veía aterradoramente diabólico. Su cabello negro como la noche estaba muy desprolijo y llegaba hasta sus hombros. Su torso y piernas estaban cubiertos por una especie de pelaje marrón casi rojo, y en su hombro izquierdo había un pentagrama dorado. Las afiladísimas garras de sus manos tenían la impresión de cortar todo lo que encontrasen en su camino, al igual que las de sus pies desnudos. En su tobillo izquierdo llevaba una especie de brazalete negro con pequeñas esferas rojas, y su pecho presentaba unos trazos en naranja. Dos las negras del tamaño de su cuerpo salían de su espalda, con un aspecto demoníaco. Por último, llevaba un cinturón que en el centro tenía un círculo blanco con unas inscripciones indescifrables.

-Bien- dijo Daemon-, ahora estoy listo, que comience la batalla ¡Fuego Infernal!

El ataque dio directamente en MagnaAngemon, quien salió despedido varios metros y se estrelló contra uno de los juguetes gigantes de la Ciudad del Inicio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el malvado demonio lanzó de nuevo su ataque "Fulgor del caos" que impactó contra el ángel perfeccionado y terminó cayendo al suelo.

-¡MagnaAngemon!- gritó TK desde su posición, sin poder moverse porque tenía que proteger a Elecmon, como le había prometido a su compañero.

Daemon comenzó a jugar con su oponente antes de eliminarlo, lo sujetó del cuello y empezó a golpearlo con su otro puño en el estómago, luego lo lanzó muy lejos y repitió sus movimientos. TK estaba atónito, no podía creer que MagnaAngemon, que fue capaz de derrotar al líder de los Dark Masters, estaba perdiendo tan fácilmente contra Daemon. Antes parecía que tenía la batalla controlada, pero el demonio supo sacar ventaja, y ahora tanto él mismo como su digimon serían aniquilados.

Daemon utilizó su "Uña destajadora" en el ángel digimon, quien cayó herido en el suelo, regresando a ser Patamon. Al ver a su mejor amigo siendo maltratado por una bestia aterradoramente poderosa, una lágrima de esperanza perdida cayó del rostro de TK, al mismo tiempo que una especie de humo azul llegó de quien sabe dónde, y se metió en la D-terminal de TK. Un destello dorado rodeó al objeto, y el Digiegg de la Esperanza salió al exterior, transformándose en el emblema de la Esperanza ante la vista de todos.

A diferencia del resto de los emblemas, el de la Esperanza volvió a entrar en la D-terminal de TK, y permaneció brillando intensamente. TK sacó su D3 de su bolsillo y notó que también estaba brillando, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- gritó Daemon desesperado, y lanzó su "Fuego infernal" en dirección a TK.

Una polvareda inundó el campo de batalla, y desde su posición, Patamon permanecía inmóvil del dolor, y estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos. Cuando TK abrió los ojos, y el polvo de tierra se disipó, lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue a Elecmon tumbado delante de él, que comenzaba a desintegrarse en datos digitales.

-No... Elecmon...- dijo TK mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué lo hiciste...?

-T...TK- dijo Elecmon con sus últimos alientos- Nunca olvidaré esa batalla que tuve contra Patamon cuando eras un niño. Por favor, cuídate, y salva al Digimundo...

Tras las últimas palabras de Elecmon, el pequeño digimon rojo terminó de desintegrarse, y su silueta desapareció del Digimundo.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo. Triste ¿no creen? Este capítulo me salió mucho más largo de lo que venía escribiendo jaja iba a poner toda la pelea, pero decidí cortarla aquí y dejarlos con la intriga jaja. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo al describir la pelea, no se si quedo bien jaja La maldad de Daemon no tiene límites. Por si no lo notaron, la referencia a Digimon 4 fue cuando Elecmon hablaba de su compañera Swanmon, quien es la encargada de los digimon bebés en Digimon 4 n.n<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: el final de la batalla contra Daemon, los siete elegidos parten en busca de sus emblemas, y los cuatro restantes van a la Ciudad del Inicio a buscar a TK, pero no lo encuentran. El próximo capítulo será "**_La nueva búsqueda de los emblemas_**", no se lo pierdan y dejen sus reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeeee


	4. La nueva búsqueda de los emblemas

Holaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia. Siento la tardanza, sé que dije que iba a subir este capi hace unos días, pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupado con la universidad, pero en fin, aquí está. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 4: La nueva búsqueda de los emblemas<em>**

* * *

><p>-Antes de que se vayan a enfrentar a esos demonios, hay un detalle muy importante que tienen que saber...- dijo Gennai- y es que cualquier digimon que sea destruido por un Gran Rey Demonio no podrá volver a nacer, sus datos irán a parar directamente al interior del Área Oscura, y nunca volverá en forma de un Digihuevo, así que les ruego que sean muy cuidadosos y no cometan ninguna locura.<p>

Los elegidos tomaron muy enserio las palabras de Gennai, y sin perder más tiempo, se dispusieron a salir a buscar sus emblemas, aunque su salida se vio interrumpida cuando Kari cayó al suelo, casi desvanecida.

-TK...- dijo Kari, ante de desmayarse por completo.

-¡Kari!- gritó Tai, y fue deprisa al lado de su hermana- ¡Kari, reacciona! ¡Kari! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Es TK- dijo Gatomon-. Antes de desmayarse, Kari me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por TK, pero que respetaba su decisión de no ir por él, y esperaba que regresara pronto. Evidentemente, después de las palabras del Sr. Gennai, Kari pensó lo peor. Y yo también, la verdad me preocupa muchísimo qué pudo pasarle a Patamon, por favor, vayan a ver, yo me quedaré aquí con ella.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Yolei-. Ustedes deben ir a buscar los emblemas, nosotros nos encargaremos de TK, vamos a ver que se encuentra muy bien, lo pondremos al día con las novedades y lo traeremos aquí, ahora por favor, ya váyanse, mientras más tiempo perdamos, menos tiempo tiene el Digimundo de sobrevivir.

La madurez que mostraba Yolei sorprendió a todos los presentes, quienes se alegraron momentáneamente del favorable cambio en la chica de lentes. Luego, tras una rápida despedida y un deseo de buena suerte, los cuatro elegidos salieron de la cueva.

* * *

><p>Tras la muerte de Elecmon, el emblema de la Esperanza dejó de brillar, y el D3 de TK hizo lo mismo, claro símbolo de que tanto el elegido como su digimon habían perdido toda esperanza de ganar la batalla. Daemon esbozó una leve sonrisa, sabía que había ganado.<p>

-Creo que es suficiente por ahora- dijo Daemon, mientras una llamarada cubría su cuerpo, que tras consumirse mostraba al demonio vistiendo su clásica túnica roja y negra-. Supongo que después de esto se dan cuenta de que es inútil pelear con nosotros. No hay posibilidad de que ganen. Los dejaré vivir por ahora, la próxima vez no seré tan piadoso. Volveré cuando sean más fuertes, hasta entonces, los estaré vigilando.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, una cortina de humo negro envolvió a Daemon, y al disiparse, el demonio había desaparecido.

TK y Patamon no podían creerlo, Daemon les había perdonado la vida, aunque Patamon deseó que hubiera hecho lo mismo con Elecmon. Se puso de pie como pudo, y voló al lado de su amigo, que seguía en estado de shock debido a los eventos recientes.

-Vamos, TK, hay que irnos- dijo Patamon-. Si averiguamos cómo utilizar el nuevo emblema de la Esperanza, podremos derrotar a Daemon y vengar la muerte de nuestro amigo.

-Tienes razón, Patamon- respondió TK, tras recuperarse después de unos segundos.

Junto con Patamon, hicieron un montículo de tierra y le pusieron una cruz de madera, en un simple homenaje a su amigo caído.

-Ahora si, vámonos Patamon, debes estar muy cansado, ven, caminemos.

TK y Patamon comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque de regreso al lugar donde se habían separado de sus amigos, con la esperanza de que aquella cueva donde ellos habían ido no estuviese muy lejos de ahí. Era un camino bastante largo para ir a pie, considerando que cuando fueron a la Ciudad del Inicio, Pegasusmon se encargó del viaje; ahora Patamon estaba muy agotado como para digievolucionar, y sus heridas le impedían volar con facilidad (sin mencionar el hecho de que el Digiegg de la Esperanza había desaparecido, y con él, Pegasusmon). Y aunque las heridas de TK eran leves en comparación, también le dolían y lo mejor era no apresurarse demasiado. Se detuvieron en la orilla de un pequeño arroyo que cruzaba su camino, y decidieron parar su viaje para beber algo de agua y limpiar sus heridas, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se quedaron dormidos. Dos misteriosas siluetas oscuras que se aproximaban hacia ellos fue lo último que TK alcanzó a ver antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio.

* * *

><p>-¿Seguros que es por aquí?- dijo Cody, que iba sobre Aquilamon, junto con Yolei y Armadillomon. Davis era transportado por Ex-Veemon, y Ken se había sujetado a la espalda de Stingmon. Iban en la dirección en la que Leomon les dijo que se hallaba la Ciudad del Inicio, aunque Ken ya conocía el lugar.<p>

-Sí, es por aquí- dijo Ken-. Cuando Wormmon renació, ahí es donde lo fui a buscar, ya debemos estar muy cerca. Yolei, cielo, fíjate en tu D-terminal si puedes ver dónde está TK, yo estoy en una posición algo incómoda.

-En seguida - respondió Yolei.

Sacó su D-terminal, y pulsó los botones correspondientes, pero no había rastro de TK en el radar. Intentó dejarle un mensaje, pero también fue inútil.

-No tiene caso- dijo Yolei-. No contesta, tampoco puedo verlo en el radar, y supongo que nuestros teléfonos celulares no funcionan en el Digimundo. Chicos, estoy preocupada, démonos prisa.

Entonces, los tres digimon voladores incrementaron la velocidad de su vuelo, y en poco tiempo pudieron divisar las ruinas de la Ciudad del Inicio.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué...qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Kari, mientras recobraba el conocimiento.<p>

-¡Kari!- dijo Gatomon al ver despertar a su compañera, lo que hizo que los otros seis elegidos voltearan a ver qué sucedía-. Por fin despertaste, Kari. Todavía estamos en la cueva con Gennai, estábamos esperando que despertaras para ir a buscar los emblemas.

-¿Y TK? ¿Dónde está TK?- preguntó Kari mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y buscaba con la vista entre todos los presentes.

-No te preocupes- dijo Mimi-, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody fueron a la Ciudad el Inicio a buscarlo y a contarle todo lo que sabemos, seguramente lo traerán aquí muy pronto.

Kari, aún preocupada por el bienestar de su pareja, quiso creer que nada le pasaría y que Davis lo encontraría y lo traería de regreso.

-Bien, ahora ya podemos irnos- dijo Matt- los nuevos emblemas esperan por nosotros.

-Un momento- dijo Andromon rápidamente, lo que llamó la atención de los elegidos-. Hay una última cosa. Antes de irse, necesitan que actualicemos sus Digivices, para que puedan utilizar el nuevo poder de los emblemas.

-¿Actualizar?- dijo Izzy- ¿A qué te refieres, Andromon?

-Para poder utilizar el nuevo poder de los emblemas, necesitan que transforme sus Digivices en D3- dijo Gennai, a lo que todos se quedaron atónitos-. Ahora, todos pongan sus Digivices sobre la mesa, por favor, excepto Kari, claro, tú ya tienes un D3.

Los elegidos obedecieron e hicieron lo que Gennai les pidió. Acto seguido, juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando, cerró sus ojos, y después de unos segundos los abrió de par en par y extendió sus brazos, con las palmas de sus manos abiertas y apuntando a los Digivices. Un destello salió de las manos de Gennai y cubrió por completo a los aparatos, que al desvanecerse mostraba los relucientes D3 donde antes estaban los Digivices.

Los elegidos no podían creerlo, eran muchas sorpresas y revelaciones para un solo día, y luego del sorprendente momento, tomaron sus nuevos D3. Tai tenía uno de color naranja, Matt uno azul, más oscuro que el de Davis; el de Sora era de un rosa oscuro, casi fucsia, Mimi tenía uno verde, más claro que el de TK; y los de Izzy y Joe eran púrpura y gris, respectivamente.

Con los D3 en manos de sus respectivos dueños, Leomon, Centarumon, Andromon y Gennai finalmente se despidieron de los elegidos y relevaron el resto del trabajo en sus manos, ya que la batalla contra los demonios estaba por comenzar y eran concientes de que no serían de mucha ayuda en el campo de batalla.

-Supongo que ustedes se quedarán a salvo aquí en la cueva- dijo Tai.

-En realidad no- dijo Leomon-. Somos los digimon que organizaron la resistencia al control del Digimundo por parte de los Grandes Reyes Demonio, y con la ayuda del Sr. Gennai es nuestro deber descifrar la profecía que se halla oculta en las ruinas de una aldea que fue recientemente destruida. Tenemos que ir hacia allá de inmediato y ver qué podemos hacer al respecto.

-Eso es todo, elegidos- dijo Gennai-. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes en su búsqueda y pueden quedarse en esta cueva el tiempo que consideren necesario. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos, así que hasta entonces, cuídense.

-Tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Mimi, con cara de preocupación-. No estén a la vista mucho tiempo.

Y como de costumbre, Gennai salió a toda prisa de la cueva, seguido de sus compañeros, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Muy bien, es nuestro turno- dijo Matt-. Ahora sí es hora de irse.

-Espera un momento, cariño- dijo Sora.

-Uff, ¿Y ahora qué sucede?- replicó Matt, que había sido interrumpido por segunda vez.

-Tenemos dos problemas- continuó Sora, ante la curiosidad del resto de los presentes-. No sabemos nada acerca de dónde están mi emblema y el de Kari. Cuando hallamos el mío, estaba en manos de Datamon, y el de Kari lo encontró Myotismon y lo tenía en su poder para atrapar al octavo elegido.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de la futura señorita Ishida, puesto que tenía toda la razón. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, Kari fue la primera en hablar.

-Me quedaré aquí- dijo-. Esperaré a que TK regrese y me iré con él a buscar mi emblema.

-No, ni lo sueñes, Kari- respondió Tai-. Gennai ya se ha marchado, si nosotros nos vamos, tú y Gatomon se quedarán solas en este lugar y todos sabemos que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esos demonios encuentren esta cueva. Lo mejor es que todos nos mantengamos en movimiento.

-Conozco las posibles consecuencias, Tai- dijo Kari-. Pero tienes que entender que tengo 21 años y ya no soy tu hermanita indefensa, creo ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y no me voy a ir de aquí sin mi TK, algo me dice que él está viniendo para este lugar.

Tai vio la seguridad y la adultez en la mirada de su hermana, sin que él pudiese notarlo, tal vez por estar muy ocupado en sus estudios o por lo que fuese, Kari se había convertido en toda una mujer, y aunque a él le gustaba sobreprotegerla, pensó que ya era hora de dejarla equivocarse, de que viva su propia vida al lado de la persona que ama.

-Kari…- dijo- ¿Sabes que ahora estamos en la Isla File, y que los emblemas se encuentran en el Continente Server, que queda muuuy lejos, verdad?

-Si, lo se- respondió la castaña-. Por favor, tai, déjame hacer esto.

-Tai- esta vez fue Joe quien habló-, he estado viendo con Izzy el mapa del continente Server, podemos llegar rápidamente si tomamos una ruta específica, y esa ruta nos deja muy cerca del antiguo Coliseo de Etemon, donde encontramos mi emblema. Deja que Kari se quede aquí, prometo que cuando tenga mi emblema volveré aquí con ella.

-Mmm…- dijo Tai-. Bien, no nos atrasemos más, esto es lo que haremos: Matt, Izzy y Sora irán al refugio de Piximon, cerca de ese lugar estaban los emblemas del Conocimiento y la Amistad. Una vez que los tengan, busquen pistas y datos acerca de dónde puede estar el emblema de Sora. Joe, Mimi y yo iremos por la ruta que Joe comentó, iremos al Coliseo de Etemon, luego al gran cactus del desierto y por último a la antigua aldea de los Koromon. Por último, Kari… se quedará aquí a esperar a que Davis y los demás traigan a TK, luego de encontrar el emblema de la Esperanza, también busquen indicios de dónde puede estar el emblema de la Luz. Nos encontraremos todos en el castillo de Gennai, suponiendo que aún siga en pie, en todo caso, tenemos nuestras D-terminals. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Solo una- dijo Mimi- ¿Qué sucede si nos topamos con los Grandes Reyes Demonio?

-Por el momento solo podemos intentar escondernos, la batalla sería muy peligrosa. Recuerden lo que dijo el Sr. Gennai, si alguno de nuestros digimon muere, no podrá volver. Entonces, vamos, hay que irnos. Kari, hermana, por favor cuídate, y no se queden aquí más de los necesario.

-No te preocupes, Tai, vamos a estar bien. Les diré a Davis y los demás que regresen al Mundo Real hasta que Gennai los llame.

-Muy bien, andando- dijo Matt, y esta vez sí salieron definitivamente de la cueva.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Davis, más por el asombro que por otra cosa, ya que en realidad sabía de qué se trataba.<p>

-Parece ser una lápida improvisada- respondió Cody-. Es un montículo de tierra con una cruz de pequeños troncos, pero no puede ser que…

-¡CODY!- gritó Yolei-. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Eso es imposible.

-Ya regresé- dijo Ken-. No hay nadie más adelante, y esto tiene todo el aspecto de haber sido un campo de batalla, ¿Creen que TK se las haya tenido que ver con alguno de esos demonios?

-Es bastante posible, TK tiene cierta tendencia a llamar la atención de los enemigos jaja- dijo Davis.

-Por favor, idiota, no es momento de hacer bromas- dijo Yolei- tenemos que encontrar al _novio de Kari_.

Yolei dijo estas últimas palabras para hacer enojar a Davis, y lo consiguió, recibiendo a cambio un feo insulto por parte del moreno; a todo esto, Ken solo reía de la situación, mientras que Cody seguía investigando.

-Bien, supongo que ya se han marchado- dijo Cody-. A lo mejor fue de regreso a donde estábamos, o fue a ver a algún digimon conocido.

-Temo que por lo menos nosotros cuatro no conocemos a ningún otro digimon aquí en la Isla File- dijo Ken-. Es más, prácticamente no hemos venido nunca a la isla, solo unas cuantas veces.

-¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?- preguntó Davis.

-Creo que lo mejor es volver a la cueva- dijo Ken-. Pero observando muy bien desde el cielo. Si TK y Patamon se enfrentaron a los demonios, deben estar muy cansados y no creo que puedan volar, tienen que estar avanzando a pie.

-Cielo, eres muy inteligente, por eso te amo- dijo Yolei-. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo aquí.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que hicimos bien en quedarnos aquí?- preguntó Kari.<p>

-Absolutamente- respondió Gatomon-. Patamon y TK se han tardado mucho y me impacienta no saber qué fue de ellos, espero que se encuentren bien.

-_Ellos están bien, ¿pero qué será de ustedes?_

_-_¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Gatomon, tú dijiste eso?

-Claro que no, Kari, vino del exterior.

Kari y Gatomon salieron de la cueva, para encontrarse con una mujer, alta y bien proporcionada, bella, con ojos celestes y cabello negro atado con una especie de pinza dorada. Llevaba un kimono violeta con detalles en dorado, y sus piernas vestían ropa color negra. El detalle más importante que Gatomon pudo notar eran seis alas negras de demonio que salían de su espalda, y que le daban un aspecto nada amigable.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Kari.

-Soy Lilithmon, la diosa de la Oscuridad...

* * *

><p>Bien, así termina este capítulo, no hubo mucha acción (nada, en realidad ), de nuevo les pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde y prometo hacer lo que pueda para subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Los elegidos buscan sus emblemas, los otros cuatro regresan a la cueva e intentan ayudar a Angewomon en su batalla contra Lilithmon, y TK descubre la identidad de las misteriosas siluetas. El próximo capítulo será "_**Angewomon vs. Lilithmon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	5. Angewomon vs Lilithmon

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia. Les tengo una mala noticia, hoy empiezo las clases en la universidad TwT En realidad a mí me gusta jaja, pero voy a tener menos tiempo para actualizar el fic, voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar una vez por semana, pero no prometo nada jaja. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Angewomon vs. Lilithmon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Los elegidos que habían ido en busca de sus emblemas ya se habían separado hace algunas horas. Cuando salieron de la cueva, se dirigieron hacia la costa para poder volar hacia el continente Server, aunque ni siquiera hizo falta digievolucionar, ya que para sorpresa de los elegidos, Whamon los estaba esperando cerca de la orilla. Luego del emotivo reencuentro (ya que no veían al digimon ballena desde aquel encuentro con los Dark Masters hace ya muchos años), Whamon les dijo que se encontraba ahí por encargo de Gennai, y se imaginaba que todos pasarían por ese lugar. Así que los elegidos aceptaron que los lleve sobre su lomo y tomaron el rumbo que Izzy y Joe habían visto hace un tiempo. Llegaron a la costa rápidamente y Tai, Mimi y Joe descendieron y emprendieron su caminata, mientras que Matt, Sora e Izzy siguieron sobre Whamon y se fueron hacia otro lugar más cerca de la montaña de Piximon.<p>

El desierto no estaba en las condiciones en las que Tai, Mimi y Joe lo recordaban. En lugar del imponente sol y el calor abrasador que caracterizaba los antiguos dominios de Etemon, ahora el desierto presentaba un cielo completamente cubierto por nubes grises con un toque de morado, la arena estaba fría y una brisa fresca recorría todo el lugar, por lo que Joe puso sobre los hombros de Mimi la chaqueta que él llevaba anudada a su cuello, recibiendo a cambio un guiño y una sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

-En realidad yo también quería ver a Piximon- dijo Mimi-. La extraño mucho.

-No te preocupes- respondió Tai-. Estoy seguro que nos veremos con ella en algún momento, lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es encontrar el coliseo de Etemon.

-¡Miren!- dijo de repente Gomamon, mientras excavaba en la arena, pareciendo haber encontrado algo-. Son los restos de las redes oscuras de Etemon, aún siguen aquí después de todo este tiempo. Si las seguimos, seguramente nos llevarán hacia el coliseo.

-Magnífico, Gomamon- dijo Agumon-. Démonos prisa, estoy empezando a tener frío.

* * *

><p>-Muchas gracias, Whamon- dijo Izzy, una vez que él, Matt y Sora descendieron a tierra firme-. La verdad habríamos tardado mucho tiempo más tiempo si hubiésemos ido por nuestra cuenta.<p>

-No hay problema, elegidos, mi deber es ayudarlos. Por favor, cuídense y restauren el orden en el Digimundo, acaben con esos demonios.

-Es una promesa- dijo Matt-. Haremos todo lo posible por eliminar a esos idiotas.

-Muy bien- dijo Sora-. Ya es hora de irnos, Whamon por favor cuídate y trata de evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Habiéndose despedido, Whamon nadó hacia el fondo del océano, hasta que su figura se confundió con el resto de océano, y se perdió de vista. Izzy, Matt y Sora continuaron caminando a través de la selva, o por lo menos hace mucho tiempo había sido una selva, ahora era un montón de árboles secos, tierra árida, vegetación muerta, sin mencionar que no había ni un solo digimon a la vista, aparte de Tentomon, Gabumon y Piyomon.

-Qué escenario tan triste- dijo Sora, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Matt- espero encontrar pronto los emblemas.

-_Hola, elegidos, los estaba esperando, Pi-_ dijo una voz muy cerca de ellos-.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué quieres aquí, Lilithmon!?- exigió Gatomon- ¿Has venido a desafiarnos aprovechando que estamos solas?<p>

-En efecto- respondió el demonio de la lujuria-. Sentí la necesidad de probar las habilidades de la guerrera de la luz, aunque creo que no podrás hacer mucho para detenerme, yo soy un ser perfecto, mis poderes superan con creces a los tuyos.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Gatomon, completamente furiosa- ¡No me quedaré aquí a escuchar tus insolencias, voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras! ¡Kari, digievolución!

-No lo sé Gatomon, ella está en el nivel Mega, es una de los Reyes Demonio, no podremos detenerla- dijo Kari, con una expresión de miedo y preocupación en su rostro.

-Por favor, Kari. MagnaAngemon pudo derrotar al líder de los Dark Masters, y le faltó muy poco para vencer a BlackWarGreymon en aquella ocasión- argumentó Gatomon-. Si él puede, yo también. Además, no sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que necesito pelear con ella.

-Está bien, Gatomon- dijo Kari, quien parecía haber recobrado un poco de confianza al escuchar las hazañas de su querido TK y de Patamon-. Si ellos pudieron, nosotras también. ¡Digievoluciona!

Tras decir la "palabra mágica", Kari sacó su D3 rosa y lo apuntó hacia su compañera, lo que provocó que el clásico destello envolviera al digimon gato.

-Gatomon ultradigievolves a… Angewomon- y tras apagarse la luz, la hermosa digimon ángel hizo presencia delante de Lilithmon-.

-Muy bien- dijo Lilithmon mientras tronaba sus dedos y movía su cuello-. Esto es lo que estaba esperando, comencemos ¡Exhalación Demoníaca!

* * *

><p>-¡Ahí está! ¡Deprisa!- gritó Palmon, quien había divisado las ruinas del antiguo coliseo, y todos comenzaron a correr en su dirección.<p>

Al llegar, lo que vieron fue el coliseo tal y como lo recordaban, no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar de todos los años transcurridos. Era evidente que los demonios no sabían de su ubicación, o no les interesaba para nada. Joe se apresuró a entrar en el edificio, seguido de Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon y Agumon. Tai decidió quedarse esperando afuera, ya que ese lugar le traía muy malos recuerdos, según les comentó a sus amigos, por lo que Agumon detuvo su marcha y se quedó esperando al lado de Tai.

Al entrar, el D3 gris de Joe comenzó a brillar al igual que su D-terminal, lo que exaltó al mayor de los elegidos, quien empezó a correr en la dirección en la que había encontrado su emblema por primera vez. Al llegar al arco de fútbol donde Etemon los había encerrado hace ya 13 años, Gomamon y Palmon levantaron las baldosas del suelo, y ahí estaba la brillante figura del emblema de la Sinceridad. Mimi y Joe se emocionaron por encontrar su primer emblema, y de repente éste comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, y al cobrar el aspecto típico, automáticamente se insertó en el lateral de la D-terminal de Joe como si fuera una tarjeta de memoria, y ambos aparatos dejaron de brillar.

Cuando abandonaron el lugar y se encontraron nuevamente con Tai, éste lanzó una mirada curiosa a Joe, quien le respondió con un guiño, una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado.

-Perfecto- dijo Tai-. Ya vamos uno, y faltan dos. En marcha.

* * *

><p>-¡Piximon!- exclamó Sora-. Llevamos demasiado tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a los Reyes Demonio?<p>

-Muy fácil, Sora. Me escondí en mi burbuja invisible, pi. Pero eso no es lo importante, tengo que llevarlos inmediatamente al pozo donde están los emblemas, pi.

-Oh, ¿nos harías ese favor, Piximon?- dijo Izzy-. Muchas gracias.

-No se preocupen, no es ninguna molestia, pi. Antes de que ustedes llegaran al Digimundo, el Equipo de la Resistencia me pidió que viniera a esperarlos cerca de la costa.

-¿El "Equipo de la Resistencia"?- dijo Matt, mientras Piximon creaba su burbuja transportadora alrededor de los elegidos- ¿Hablas de Gennai, Andromon, Leomon y Centarumon?

-Exacto, pi. Ellos se han puesto en contacto con los digimon que ustedes conocen y que siguieran con vida para que los ayudemos en todo lo necesario, pi.

-Es un momento muy difícil, ¿cierto?- preguntó Sora.

-Es verdad, pi- respondió el hada digimon-. Nunca había visto a nuestro mundo en este terrible estado de decadencia. Pero sé que ustedes se encargarán de arreglarlo todo, pi. Confío plenamente en los elegidos. Además, por si lo olvidaron, los emblemas se encuentran muy cerca del límite con mi mundo, pi.

-Es cierto- dijo Izzy-. Me alegra que nos hayas encontrado, Piximon. De otro modo, habríamos tardado mucho más en encontrarlos.

Luego de viajar unos minutos, la burbuja de Piximon se reventó y todos cayeron bruscamente al suelo, excepto Tentomon, y Piximon, que se quedaron en el aire.

-Lo siento, hemos llegado al pozo, pi. Busquen sus emblemas ahora, elegidos.

Izzy y Matt se acercaron al pozo, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, no hizo falta que descendieran (de todos modos no habrían cabido dentro), ya que al llegar al borde, tanto el D3 azul de Matt, como el D3 violeta de Izzy comenzaron a brillar, al igual que sus D-terminals. Cuando las sacaron de sus bolsillos, los emblemas salieron de adentro del pozo y se insertaron en los aparatos de Izzy y Matt, y todo destello se apagó, regresando la situación a la normalidad.

-Felicidades- dijo Sora-. Ya tenemos dos de los emblemas. Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido a los demás.

-Por cierto- dijo Izzy-, Piximon, ¿conoces la ubicación original del emblema del Amor?

-Muy buena idea, Izzy- dijo Matt-. Tal vez Piximon sepa algo.

-A ver, a ver, déjenme pensar, pi- dijo Piximon, con una mano sujetando su mentón-…si, creo haber oído alguna vez que…

* * *

><p>Angewomon esquivó el ataque de Lilithmon, pero por muy poco, tanto que pudo oír el zumbido pasar muy cerca de su oreja.<p>

-Este no es lugar para pelear- dijo Angewomon-, ¡Atmósfera Celestial!

El movimiento paralizó a Lilithmon, quien no podía creer que el ángel femenino había esquivado su ataque. Luego Angewomon sujetó bruscamente a Lilithmon del cabello y comenzó a llevársela a donde hubiese un campo abierto que fuese apropiado para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Suéltame, gusano!- se quejó Lilithmon, y liberó su brazo derecho, que posee unas muy filosas garras en lugar de dedos- ¡Uña Názar!

Angewomon volvió a esquivar el movimiento, completamente atónita de ver que Lilithmon se liberó fácilmente de la parálisis, y en lugar de continuar defendiéndose, decidió probar la ofensiva.

-¡Flecha Celestial!- exclamó, y lanzó su ataque en dirección a Lilithmon.

El demonio sonrió al ver la flecha que venía hacia ella, y en el momento oportuno simplemente sopló y el ataque cambió de dirección e impactó de lleno en Angewomon.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Angewomon mientras caía al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y se elevó en el aire nuevamente- Esto no ha terminado, desgraciada.

-Ya te dije que no podrás detenerme- respondió el bello demonio, sonriendo y cerrando cínicamente sus ojos-. Mis poderes van mucho más allá de tu comprensión, además…

Lilithmon no pudo terminar su oración, ya que sintió su mejilla caliente y con ardor, producto de la bofetada que Angewomon acababa de darle. Lilithmon no podía creerlo. La osadía que había tenido su rival debía ser castigada con algo mucho peor que la muerte.

-…cómo… te…- dijo el demonio, y lo siguiente que Angewomon vio fue a Lilithmon contraatacando de igual manera que ella, dándole una bofetada que hizo que el ángel digimon cubriera su mejilla para suavizar el dolor.

Y así siguieron, golpe de Angewomon, golpe de Lilithmon, golpe de Angewomon, golpe de Lilithmon, frente a la atónita mirada de Kari, que veía la batalla como si fueran dos chicas de escuela peleando por un chico. Luego de dos o tres bofetadas más, Lilithmon decidió dejar de jugar, y quiso que Angewomon conociera un poco más de las habilidades de los Grandes Reyes Demonio.

-Ya es suficiente, ven aquí, sanguijuela- dijo, y con un movimiento asombrosamente rápido, tomó al ángel de su cabello- ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Sujeto el rubio cabello de Angewomon son sus dos manos, y comenzó a girar velozmente, mientras Angewomon gritaba de dolor con cada vuelta que daba. Luego de unos segundos, la soltó y Angewomon salió despedida por el aire. Por ultimó, Lilithmon volvió a lanzar su ataque "Exhalación Demoníaca" y esta vez impactó en Angewomon, quien desapareció de la vista de todos debido a la niebla del lugar.

-Ven aquí, no te mueras- dijo Lilithmon mientras volaba lentamente en la dirección en la que Angewomon había desaparecido-. Aún no he acabado contigo.

* * *

><p>Davis y los demás estaban siguiendo el camino de regreso hacia la cueva, en un completo silencio, pensando de qué manera le dirían a Kari que no habían podido encontrar a TK por ninguna parte. Luego se unos momentos sus pensamientos cobraron un enfoque totalmente diferente cuando de repente Ex-Veemon gritó "¡Cuidado Aquilamon, muévete!".<p>

El gran digimon rojo reaccionó justo a tiempo y se corrió a su derecha, dejando pasar un bulto que no pudieron reconocer, pero que iba a gran velocidad y que terminó estrellándose en unos árboles cercanos. Los cuatro elegidos intercambiaron miradas llenas de intriga, y Davis tomó la iniciativa. Le ordenó a Ex-Veemon que fuera en la dirección en la que fue _aquello_ que habían visto, y Yolei y Ken lo siguieron. Al aterrizar, Yolei y Hawkmon corrieron hacia el pequeño cráter que había en medio del bosque, y no podían dar crédito a sus ojos al reconocer a Angewomon, que estaba tumbada y desmayada dentro del cráter.

-No puede ser- dijo Yolei- ¡Angewomon!

-¿Qué?- dijeron Davis, Ken y Cody al unísono, y corrieron en dirección al cráter.

Davis y Ken pusieron los brazos del ángel digimon sobre los cuellos de ellos y ayudaron a levantarla, mientras poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento.

-Angewomon- dijo Cody, angustiado-, ¿estás mejor? ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor, dinos.

-¿Do… dónde est-t-toy?- dijo Angewomon- ¿Co…Cody, eres… t-t-tú? ¿Dón…dónde est-t-tá Pata…Patamon?

-Sí, somos nosotros- respondió el menor de los elegidos- luego te cuento, lo importante es cómo te sientes, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Kari está bien?

-Kari…- dijo Angewomon, y al oír ese nombre sintió que recuperaba un poco las fuerzas, lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie por sí sola-. Gracias por ayudarme a ponerme de pie, chicos, pero debo ir con Kari, si Lilithmon la encuentra, yo…

¿¡LILITHMON!?- interrumpió Armadillomon- ¿¡Estás peleando tú sola contra uno de los Reyes Demonio!?

-Ella vino a desafiarme- dijo Angewomon-, pero eso no importa, debo irme.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Ken solemnemente-. Estás muy débil, en tu estado no podrás volar muy lejos. Nosotros te llevaremos, y la enfrentaremos todos juntos.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Angewomon- esta es MI batalla, no tienen por qué meterse, YO le mostraré a esa bruja que todavía no me ha…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que perdió su digievolución y cayó desmayada nuevamente.

-Quédense aquí con Gatomon, es lo más seguro- dijo Davis-. Nosotros nos encargaremos. Vamos, Ken.

* * *

><p>-¿En dónde te encuentras, maldita escoria?- decía Lilithmon en voz baja, mientras volaba mirando al suelo.<p>

_-Toma esto, maldita bruja ¡Láser de positrones!_

El ataque dio de lleno en el pecho de Lilithmon y la lanzó al suelo, estrellándola contra unas rocas.

-¡Diablos! ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?- dijo Lilithmon, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, debido al impacto directo del ataque- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Preséntate de inmediato!

-Mi nombre es Imperialdramon, y mi deber es acabar con la maldad en el Digimundo, ahora ¡prepárate para tu final! ¡Blaster Iónico!

Una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a agruparse en el pecho de Imperialdramon, ante la sorprendida mirada de Lilithmon, y un poderoso rayo de energía fue disparado en dirección a ella, provocando una enorme explosión que llenó todo el campo de polvo de tierra. En tierra firme, Davis y Ken vieron el accionar de Imperialdramon, muy contentos de cómo iba la batalla. Detrás de ellos, Cody, Armadillomon y Hawkmon también observaban la pelea junto con Yolei, que tenía a Gatomon en sus brazos, despierta pero débil.

Al disiparse el polvo, ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que había delante de sus ojos, Lilithmon, todavía herida por el primer ataque de Imperialdramon, flotaba dentro de una burbuja al lado de un ser misterioso de no mayor altura que ella. Éste llevaba una extraña túnica azul con unos triángulos rojos que formaban una "V", un collar de esferas rojas, seis alas de demonio rojas, un casco dorado con una pronunciada nariz, piel grisácea y unas largas uñas azules en sus manos. Sus características más notables eran su enorme barba blanca que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, y el extraño cetro que poseía en su mano derecha, que en su extremo superior tenía un cráneo con una esfera roja en la boca.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?- preguntó Imperialdramon- ¿¡Por qué salvas a ese demonio!? ¡Responde!

-¡Barbamon!- exclamó Lilithmon, muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salvo tu vida, estúpida- respondió Barbamon muy fríamente-, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir a luchar contra los humanos sin la autorización del Señor Lucemon? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes hacer lo que te plazca? Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado a tiempo, no teníamos idea de que los elegidos aún poseían un digimon de nivel Mega, no habrías sobrevivido a ese ataque, lo que me recuerda… ¡Vara Codiciosa!

Barbamon apuntó su cetro hacia Imperialdramon, y un extraño rayo púrpura de magia oscura golpeó al sorprendido digimon. La punta del rayo tomó la forma de una mano con garras y se metió dentro del pecho de Imperialdramon, y salió sujetando una esfera blanca que fue rápidamente destruida, lo que provocó que el digimon volviera a ser Veemon y Wormmon.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?- dijo Davis, con una mezcla de ira y preocupación.

-Muy bien- dijo Barbamon-. Sin la esfera que contenía los poderes de las Bestias Sagradas, perderán la habilidad de digievolucionar al nivel Mega. Mi trabajo está hecho. Nos veremos después elegidos, vamos Lilithmon.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Barbamon sujetar a Lilithmon de la cintura y desaparecer instantáneamente, como si usara alguna clase de teletransportación. Todos se quedaron absolutamente perplejos, atónitos, no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estuvieron tan cerca de derrotar a uno de los demonios, y así como obtuvieron la ventaja, la perdieron. Kari salió de adentro de unos arbustos cercanos desde donde había observado todo y se dirigió hacia los otros elegidos, y tomó a Gatomon en sus manos, que seguía débil.

-Gatomon- dijo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, Kari- respondió-. Pero te prometo que la próxima vez esa bruja no se me escapa.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Gatomon, aunque después de unos segundos recordaron la última acción que hizo Barbamon antes de marcharse.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Davis, mientras se ponía de rodillas y daba un puñetazo al suelo-. Ese idiota se deshizo de Imperialdramon muy fácil, y para siempre.

-Ese Barbamon, estoy seguro de que era otro de los Grandes Reyes Demonio, ¿cierto?- dijo Cody.

-Por la forma en que protegió a Lilithmon del ataque de Imperialdramon, es evidente que sí lo es- dijo Ken-. Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

-¿Qué es eso, cielo?- dijo Yolei.

-¿Ustedes escucharon a Barbamon cuando regañó a Lilithmon?- preguntó Ken-. Dijo que ella había venido hasta aquí "_sin la autorización del Señor Lucemon". _Lo que me preocupa es que si ese tal Lucemon es el líder de esos demonios, sin duda _tiene_ que ser mucho más poderoso que Lilithmon y Barbamon.

Los elegidos pensaron en las palabras de Ken por un momento, que como siempre tenían la razón, y Kari fue la primera en hablar.

-No nos preocupemos por eso ahora- dijo-. Lo importante es encontrar los emblemas y poder digievolucionar con ellos para poder pelear correctamente. Ustedes deberían ir al Mundo Real y esperar a que Gennai y su grupo los llamen, sin Imperialdramon ahora es muy peligroso para ustedes estar aquí en el Digimundo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Kari?- preguntó su mejor amiga- Si nos vamos, te quedarás aquí sola con Gatomon, y ella no está en muy buen estado, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Yo tengo que buscar mi emblema- respondió la castaña-, voy a ir con… por cierto ¿dónde está mi TK?

-Eeemmm- dijo Davis-, sobre eso… no sabemos. TK no estaba en la Ciudad del Inicio, y el lugar tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido un campo de batalla. No sabemos que fue lo que pasó. Te prometo que lo encontraremos, Kari, no nos rendiremos fácilmente.

-No- dijo Kari seriamente-. Ustedes deben ir al Mundo Real. Yo buscaré a TK y Patamon. Se los ruego, esto se va a poner muy feo y de verdad tengo miedo por todos ustedes.

-Kari tiene razón- dijo Cody, mirando al suelo- esta no es nuestra batalla, aceptémoslo. Además, ella y TK tienen una conexión muy especial, salen juntos desde hace varios meses, en realidad confío en que ella lo va a encontrar y juntos van a restaurar la paz en el Digimundo.

-Gracias, Cody- respondió la castaña.

-Yo pienso igual que tú, Cody- dijo Ken-. Fuera del Digimundo seremos de más ayuda. Podemos utilizar el antiguo programa que Izzy creó para determinar las zonas con agujas de control. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerle unos cambios para que determine dónde se encuentran los demonios.

-¿En serio, Ken?- dijo Yolei-. Eso es maravilloso.

-¿Davis?- preguntó finalmente Kari.

-Bien… supongo que no tengo opción- respondió el moreno-. Pero Kari, tienes que venir con nosotros, para que Gatomon pueda curarse completamente antes de emprender la búsqueda de TK, aparte él no me perdonaría que te dejáramos sola aquí. De otro modo no acepto.

-Está bien, Davis, iré con ustedes- dijo Kari con una sonrisa-. Vamos, estoy segura de que vi un televisor por aquí.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- dijo TK mientras despertaba-. ¿¡Patamon, estás aquí!?<p>

-¡TK!- gritó Patamon, feliz de que su compañero hubiese despertado- Si, aquí estoy. Dormiste unas seis o siete horas, descansaste muy bien, por lo que veo.

-¡Seis horas!- dijo TK- es mucho tiempo, parece que estaba completamente agotado jaja. Pero ¿en dónde estamos?

-_Es el restaurante de Digitamamon, o bueno, lo que queda del restaurante._

-¡Michael!- dijo TK muy sorprendido de ver al estadounidense en el Digimundo- ¿Qué hacemos tan lejos de la Isla File? ¿y qué haces aquí en el Digimundo? no entiendo nada.

-Deja que yo te explique- dijo Patamon-. Verás, cuando intentamos curar nuestras heridas en aquel río, luego de la batalla con Daemon, nos quedamos dormidos por el cansancio. Luego Michael apareció y nos trajo hasta aquí al continente Server, según él este restaurante es uno de los lugares más seguros. Yo desperté hace unas horas y decidimos dejarte descansar.

-Gracias a los dos- dijo TK-. Pero Michael, ¿cómo llegaste tú al Digimundo?

-Muy simple- dijo el rubio-. Mimi me envió un mensaje diciendo que se habían comunicado con Gennai y que la puerta al Digimundo estaba abierta. Supuse que eso sólo podía significar problemas, así que Betamon y yo probamos y la puerta también estaba abierta en mi casa, así que aquí entramos. Cuando llegamos vimos el terrible estado en que se encontraba y navegamos a la Isla File porque vimos ese horrible abismo oscuro. Luego de andar unas horas, los encontramos a ustedes y los sacamos de la isla para que estén a salvo hasta que se recuperen, ya ustedes dirán si volvemos o no. En este momento, Betamon salió a buscar algo de comida, ya debe estar por llegar, debes tener hambre.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Michael- dijo TK-. No sabría que habría sido de nosotros si nos encontraba uno de los demonios en vez de ti.

-No digas esas cosas, jaja, no seas tan negativo.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un brusco sonido que provenía del exterior, un sonido de agua.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo TK.

-No sé- dijo Patamon-. TK, vayamos a ver.

-Está bien- dijo TK-. Pero con mucho cuidado.

TK, Michael y Patamon salieron del restaurante y llegaron a la costa, que estaba a sólo unos metros. Al acercarse a la orilla, vieron una enorme figura que venía nadando a toda velocidad, y se hacía cada vez más grande. Cuando TK vio de quien se trataba, pensó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma.

-No puede ser- dijo-. Es MetalSeadramon.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina este capítulo jaja n.n ¿qué les pareció?, con un poco más de acción que los anteriores jaja (y mucho mas largo de los que venía escribiendo). Realmente espero poder actualizar una vez a la semana, prometo hacer lo que pueda u.u<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: los emblemas de la Pureza y el Valor son los únicos que faltan, y sabremos un poco más acerca de los emblemas del Amor y de la Luz. TK y Michael emprenden la búsqueda del resto de los elegidos, y Kari regresa al Digimundo. El próximo episodio será "**_El secreto del emblema del Amor_**", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	6. El secreto del emblema del Amor

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia. En primer lugar les pido un millón doscientas setenta y tres mil novecientas sesenta y ocho disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero en verdad no tuve tiempo TwT. Repasemos en qué nos habíamos quedado: los elegidos habían partido a buscar sus emblemas, ya habían conseguido el del Conocimiento, el de la Amistad, el de la Sinceridad y el de la Esperanza (que no hizo falta que TK lo buscara, si recuerdan). Por otro lado, Kari y los elegidos de segunda generación habían luchado contra Lilithmon y ésta ultima fue salvada por Barbamon en el último momento, y se deshizo de Imperialdramon fácilmente. Por último, TK había sido rescatado por Michael y divisaron una enorme figura en la costa que iba en dirección a ellos. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 6: El secreto del emblema del Amor<em>**

* * *

><p>-¡Corre Patamon! ¡Es MetalSeadramon!- gritó TK completamente asustado mientras corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas- ¡Tú también, Michael! ¡Escondámonos antes de que nos vea!<p>

Michael y Patamon quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de TK, y permanecieron inmóviles en sus posiciones, mirándolo fijamente mientras la enorme bestia se acercaba más y más.

-¿¡Pero qué hacen!?- gritó TK al detenerse y notar que sus amigos no corrían junto con él- ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Corran!

-TK ven aquí- dijo serenamente Michael-. No hay peligro, no es ese horrible monstruo.

-¿Qué dices…?- dijo TK mientras se acercaba paso a paso de regreso a la costa.

-Vamos, TK, acércate- dijo Patamon.

TK volvió a la costa mientras le temblaban las piernas, MetalSeadramon estaba ya a sólo unos metros de distancia, cuando empezó a reducir su velocidad. Avanzaba cada vez más lentamente y se detuvo justo en frente de TK y Michael. TK trataba de contener la respiración, si no se movía tal vez el gran digimon no lo notaría, y casi se desmaya cuando el digimon lo miró fijamente y soltó una sonrisa.

-Hola TK, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el digimon Mega.

TK sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, y se sorprendió mucho cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era MetalSeadramon, aunque se asemejaba mucho. El digimon abrió su boca y unas diez frutas cayeron al suelo. TK pensó que se veían muy apetitosas, luego de haber pasado siete horas durmiendo y sin haber comido nada.

-Mira, Michael- dijo la gran serpiente marina-. He conseguido esto en una isla cercana, supongo que no pasaremos hambre después de todo. Y por suerte no me he encontrado con ningún enemigo.

-Buen trabajo, amigo- fue la respuesta del norteamericano-. Vamos, entremos al restaurante.

Ante los perplejos ojos de TK, el extraño digimon comenzó a brillar y redujo su tamaño, y cuando la luz se disipó, el pequeño Betamon caminó hacia al lado de Michael.

-¡BETAMON!- dijo TK- ¡Así que eras tú! Me preocupé mucho. Pero esperen, ¿En qué digimon acabas de digievolucionar? ¿Y por qué era idéntico al terrible MetalSeadramon? No entiendo nada.

-A quien acabas de ver es al gran y poderoso GigaSeadramon- dijo Michael-. Pero aquí afuera no es nada seguro para hablar. Entremos y te lo contaré todo.

* * *

><p>-Muy, bien- dijo Tai levantando el puño, al momento en que el emblema de la Pureza entraba en la D-terminal de Mimi-, vamos dos y falta uno.<p>

-Ha sido un camino muy largo hasta aquí, pero que bueno que ya tengo mi emblema- dijo Mimi-. Por suerte MetalGreymon pudo volar muy alto y hallamos el cactus gigante sin problemas, gracias.

-De nada, Mimi- dijo Agumon sonriendo-. Ahora sólo falta nuestro emblema, Tai. Hay que ir deprisa a la aldea de los Koromon.

-Tienes razón, amigo. Andando, el camino es bastante largo.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Joe sorpresivamente-. Miren eso, Ese hoyo es igual al que había en la Isla File, pero mucho más pequeño.

El resto del grupo miró en la dirección señalada y comprobaron lo que el mayor de los elegidos decía. No muy lejos de donde estaban, la arena comenzaba a tomar la forma de un diminuto torbellino del cual irradiaba una pequeña cantidad de energía oscura. La arena a su alrededor había cambiado de color, pasando del pálido amarillo característico hacia un gris monótono y sin vida.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora- dijo Tai tranquilamente para no preocupar a sus amigos-. Parece que la Isla File ya no es el único sitio con una entrada al Área Oscura, poco a poco van apareciendo más _Torbellinos Oscuros_. Me pregunto cómo estará Kari… Apresurémonos, vamos a la aldea de los Koromon. Agumon, digievoluciona.

MetalGreymon levantó vuelo rápidamente y partió hacia el lugar donde el emblema del Valor, el último de este grupo, los estaba esperando.

* * *

><p>-¿El Mundo Real?- dijo Matt muy sorprendido- ¿El emblema del Amor se encuentra en el Mundo Real?<p>

-Por favor, dinos qué has oído, Piximon- pidió Izzy-. Debemos encontrarlo.

-No estoy muy segura, pi- respondió Piximon-. Verán, según he oído, el emblema del Amor es muy especial en comparación con el resto, ya que desde su creación permanece muy cerca de su legítimo dueño esperando que éste se percate de su presencia.

-Esperen- dijo Sora-. Estoy confundida. Si se supone que el emblema del Amor estuvo siempre cerca de mí, incluso en el Mundo Real, ¿cómo pudo conseguirlo Datamon antes que yo?

-Eso es un poco complicado, supongo- respondió Piximon-. Pensemos de este modo, pi: el emblema estuvo siempre contigo ¿cierto?, entonces cuando viniste al Digimundo por primera vez, el emblema también llegó, pi. Evidentemente el inteligente digimon debió utilizar alguna estrategia para conseguirlo mientras estabas inconciente, pi. Datamon es un digimon que conoce mucho sobre programas y esas cosas. Por último, tú estás ahora aquí en el Digimundo, pi, y al haberse convertido el DigiEgg del Amor de nuevo en el emblema, seguramente volvió a su lugar de origen, esta vez para esperar a que tú lo encuentres, en lugar de él a ti, pi.

-Entiendo- dijo Sora-. Entonces vámonos, tenemos que encontrar el emblema en el Mundo Real, deprisa.

-Un momento, cielo- dijo Matt-. Creo que la Tierra es muy grande, ¿cómo sabremos dónde se encuentra el emblema?

-Es sencillo, Matt- dijo Izzy-. Piximon dijo que el emblema siempre estuvo cerca de Sora, eso significa que sólo hay un lugar donde el emblema puede haberse originado.

-¡Su casa!- dijo Matt terminando la frase-. Claro, es cierto, en el hogar donde vivías con tu madre. Vamos, Sora, hay que regresar.

-Sólo hay un pequeño detalle, pi- dijo Piximon-. Estamos en mi mundo y ni aquí ni en el desierto hay un televisor para que puedan regresar. El más cercano que conozco se encuentra en el antiguo restaurante del buen Digitamamon, al este de aquí, pi.

-Conozco el lugar perfectamente- dijo Matt, reviviendo los eventos pasados en su mente-. Se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí, así que no perdamos tiempo, andando.

Los elegidos se despidieron de Piximon y ésta les prometió que se volverían a ver algún día. Acto seguido, Garurumon, Birdramon y Kabuterimon emprendieron el camino hacia el Este.

* * *

><p>-Bien, aquí voy. Escucha- dijo Michael-. Betamon y yo estuvimos entrenando durante mucho tiempo, y un día, hace unos dos años, yo estaba vistiéndome y mi computadora comenzó a brillar, y luego un objeto muy extraño salió de la pantalla y me golpeó en el pecho. Es esto, mira.<p>

-Pe… pero eso es un emblema- dijo TK al ver la etiqueta con el emblema que Michael llevaba en su cuello y que había estado debajo de su ropa- No puedo creerlo. Y es de color dorado. Impresionante.

-Es lo mismo que pensé yo, jaja- respondió el estadounidense- En fin, cuando tomé el objeto, dejó de brillar y sentí como si lo necesitase, como si yo lo hubiese estado buscando y por fin hubiese aparecido, es una sensación muy rara. Luego el Señor Gennai salió de mi computadora y se apareció en mi habitación, algo muy espectacular e incómodo, porque todavía no había terminado de vestirme. Gennai se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta para esperarme, y cuando terminé se sentó en mi cama y me dijo: "_Felicidades, Michael, no conozco a nadie que haya logrado lo que tú"._ Yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero permanecí en silencio y dejé que siguiera hablando…

**(FLASHBACK)**

-Es tu destino el que poseas este emblema, Michael- Dijo Gennai-. Eres el único elegido que ha continuado entrenando duramente junto con su digimon aún cuando la Paz reina entre nosotros. Por eso, el ansia de ambos de volverse cada vez más fuertes fue recompensada con el emblema del Destino, que ahora te pertence. Con él, tu compañero digimon podrá alcanzar el nivel perfeccionado en combates. Hace tiempo, ocho emblemas fueron utilizados para liberar a las Bestias Sagradas, pero aún quedan unos pocos buscando su dueño.

-Genial- dijo Michael- ¿Escuchaste eso, Betamon? Seremos más fuertes.

-Muy bien, Michael- respondió el digimon-. Estoy ansioso por ver en qué clase de digimon voy a convertirme.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de que regrese al Digimundo- dijo Gennai-. Saludos a los dos. Ah, lo olvidaba, toma esto.

Gennai le entregó la etiqueta a Michael y el emblema del Destino se introdujo dentro. Luego explicó que la etiqueta era necesaria para que el emblema funcione, y que debía llevarla siempre con él.

-Ahora sí- dijo Gennai-, adiós.

-¡Espere!- dijo Michael- Nosotros también iremos al Digimundo, queremos probar la nueva digievolución. Sé que la puerta está cerrada desde que MaloMyotismon fue derrotado, pero de verdad quiero entrenar en el Digimundo una vez más.

-Mmm… de acuerdo- respondió Gennai-. Pero sólo será un momento. Vámonos.

**(Fin del FLASHBACK)**

-Entonces- continuó hablando Michael-. Logramos ir al castillo de Gennai, donde nos llevó a una sala enorme en el sótano e hizo aparecer unas proyecciones de digimon malvados para entrenar con Betamon, y el grandioso poder del emblema pudo hacer que Seadramon digievolucionara a MegaSeadramon.

-Sorprendente- dijo TK-. Te felicito por hallar tu emblema. Mimi me dijo una vez que siempre apartabas un poco de tu tiempo para entrenar con Betamon, sin importar lo ocupado que estuvieras. Aunque aún tengo una duda. Tú me dijiste que con el emblema, Seadramon digievolucionó a MegaSeadramon, ¿cierto?

-Exacto- respondió el norteamericano.

-Bien- continuó TK-. Hasta ahí está todo claro. Lo que no entiendo es quién es GigaSeadramon, el digimon en que se había convertido Betamon hace un momento.

-A eso voy, TK, a eso voy- dijo Michael-. GigaSeadramon es nada más y nada menos que la digievoución Mega de Betamon.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo el elegido de la Esperanza- ¡¿Una digievolución Mega?! ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible?

-Calma, calma- respondió Michael- En realidad nosotros tampoco sabemos con certeza cómo sucedió, sólo fue unas horas antes de que los encontráramos a ustedes en la Isla File. Betamon y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el torbellino oscuro que se había creado en la Montaña Mugen cuando un sujeto muy extraño se cruzó en nuestro camino y dijo "_supongo que tú puedes sernos de ayuda"_. Entonces movió su extraño cetro y lanzó una especie de rayo hacia Betamon. Luego el sujeto simplemente desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?- preguntó TK- ¿Y qué sucedió con Betamon?

-Sorpresivamente, Betamon se rodeó con la luz de la digievolución, pero era una luz oscura, tenebrosa. Yo no sabía qué hacer, y de la nada, el emblema del Destino comenzó a brillar y su destello desvaneció la oscuridad. Cuando la luz de la digievolución se disipó, GigaSeadramon estaba delante de mis ojos.

-Sorprendente- dijo TK- Y tú Patamon no has dicho ni una sola palabra, ¿acaso ya sabías todo esto?

-Por supuesto, TK- dijo el digimon murciélago-. Michael y Betamon me lo contaron todo mientras tú descansabas. Luego Betamon digievolucionó a GigaSeadramon y salió a buscar comida mientras Michael y yo esperábamos a que despertaras.

-Por otro lado- dijo Michael-, Patamon me ha contado del regreso de Daemon y que ha despertado a sus camaradas, y también de la terrible batalla que tuvieron. Y ya que nos hemos puesto al día, ¿qué tal si comemos algo y después nos vamos a buscar a los otros?

-Me parece una gran idea, me muero de hambre, hemos estado aquí varias horas- dijo TK, mientras agarraba una fruta y miraba al nublado cielo por la ventana que tenía a su lado-. _Kari, espero que estés bien…_

* * *

><p>Kari despertó temprano en la mañana. Luego de regresar del Digimundo la noche anterior, ella junto con Davis y los demás se dieron a la tarea de avisar a cada una de las familias de los elegidos sobre la crisis del Mundo Digital y el peligro que los Grandes Reyes Demonio podrían llegar a causar en el Mundo Real. Tantas idas y vueltas, sumadas a la gran batalla que habían tenido con Lilithmon esa tarde, fueron suficiente como para que los elegidos durmieran plácidamente toda la noche, siendo ganados más por el cansancio que por la preocupación por sus amigos. Cuando Gatomon despertó, se sentía renovada y con ganas de regresar al Digimundo para terminar su batalla con Lilithmon.<p>

-Estoy lista, Kari- dijo-. Voy a terminar mi batalla con Lilithmon de una vez por todas.

-Por supuesto que no lo harás- respondió Kari, para sorpresa de su digimon-. Nuestra batalla ya ha terminado, hemos perdido y tú lo sabes. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar a TK y al emblema de la Luz, y cuando puedas digievolucionar al nivel Mega, y sólo cuando eso suceda, entonces podremos reanudar la batalla contra Lilithmon.

-De acuerdo- respondió Gatomon un tanto desanimada, aunque se recuperó rápidamente- ¿Quieres avisarle a Yolei y los demás que volveremos al Digimundo?

-No creo que sea necesario, ellos saben que no me quedaré en el apartamento mucho tiempo.

-Exactamente- dijo Yolei mientras entraba en la habitación de Kari, con Poromon sobre su cabeza-. ¿Ya te ibas, no? Tal vez quieras llevarte esto contigo.

-¡Ese es mi D3!- dijo Kari completamente sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo…?

-Ay, Kari, Kari, Kari…- dijo Yolei cerrando sus ojos- Nunca cambiarás… Cuando regresamos al Mundo Real y te traje aquí en el automóvil, te lo olvidaste en el asiento. Supuse que volverías al Digimundo temprano en la mañana, así que te lo traje. Pero sólo te lo daré con una condición: las dos prométanme que no se verán involucradas en una estúpida pelea que saben que no podrán ganar.

-Prometido- dijeron Kari y Gatomon al unísono.

-Bien- dijo Yolei-. ¿Quieren desayunar algo antes de irse?

-En realidad, no, gracias- dijo Gatomon seriamente-. Necesitamos encontrar a Patamon y a TK de inmediato. Recuerda lo que ustedes nos dijeron que vieron en la Ciudad del Inicio. Si ellos libraron una batalla en ese lugar, no sabemos qué pudo haberles pasado.

-Entiendo, tienen toda la razón- dijo Yolei-. Pero también deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismas. Tomen, llévense esto, para cuando sientan hambre.

-Gracias, amiga- dijo Kari-. ¿Y qué van a hacer ustedes?

-Ken y Cody van a intentar reconfigurar el programa que Izzy utilizaba para localizar las Agujas de Control, para ver si puede ayudarnos a encontrar a los Demonios, para que ustedes estén seguros. Yo, por mi parte, soy la encargada de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que Davis se escape al Digimundo, así tenga que darle unas cuantas bofetadas, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

-Te deseo suerte, jaja- dijo Kari-. Por favor, salúdame a todos. Vámonos Gatomon.

Kari recibió un abrazo de parte de su mejor amiga, al tiempo que Gatomon estrechaba su mano con el ala pequeña de Poromon. Luego apuntó su D3 rosa hacia la pantalla, y emprendió su regreso al Mundo Digital.

* * *

><p>-<em>Señor Lucemon, alguien ha cruzado el portal en la zona D-5<em>

_-_Muy bien, gracias, Phantomon- dijo el despiadado Lucemon-. Beelzemon, por favor, encárgate.

-Disculpe, Señor- dijo Beelzemon, mientras tragaba el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo-, esa zona le corresponde a Belphemon, no a mi.

-Lo sé, pero he puesto a Belphemon a dormir de nuevo, tengo otros planes para él- dijo Lucemon con una macabra sonrisa-. ¿Puedo confiar en que te encargarás del intruso?

-Por supuesto, Señor- respondió el Gran Demonio de la Gula, mientras hacía girar sus escopetas favoritas, las "Berenjena", sobre sus dedos índice-. Es hora de que el Demonio más veloz de todos entre en acción. ¡Behemoth! ¡Vámonos!

Una gran llamarada se creó delante de Beelzemon, con lo que apareció una imponente motocicleta de color negro, llantas amarillas y un gran cristal rojo en la parte delantera. Beelzemon se subió en ella y salió a una velocidad increíble de la guarida secreta de los Demonios, en lo más profundo del Área Oscura.

* * *

><p>MetalGreymon voló durante horas hasta la lejana aldea de los Koromon, y al aterrizar, todo lo que los elegidos encontraron fue un lugar solemne y vacío, chozas abandonadas bajo el cielo nublado, el pozo sin agua y una fría brisa que soplaba en los alrededores. Y lo que era más impresionante, el río que en el pasado corría por la aldea, y que proveía de agua a sus habitantes, estaba completamente seco. No había rastros ni siquiera de la gran cascada que en su momento ocultaba la pequeña cueva donde se encontraba el emblema del Valor.<p>

-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido aquí?- dijo Tai- ¡Oigan, Koromon! ¡Somos nosotros, los elegidos! ¡¿Están por aquí?! ¡Respondan!

-¡Cállate, Tai!- lo regañó Mimi- No sabes si puede haber algún enemigo por aquí.

-_¿De verdad son ellos?- _Se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

-_¡Si, sí son ellos! ¡Son ellos! ¡Han regresado!_

Para sorpresa de Tai, Mimi y Joe, un gran número de Agumon comenzó a salir de todos los lugares posibles, quienes se alegraron de volver a ver a aquellas personas que salvaron su aldea de los malvados Pagumon hace varios años.

-Es un honor tenerlos de regreso- dijo uno de los Agumon-. Como podrán ver, esta es ahora la aldea de los Agumon, o más bien lo era, antes de que el Digimundo se fuera completamente al demonio.

-Vaya- dijo Tai-, veo que han digievolucionado. Muy bien, me alegro por ustedes. Escuchen, estamos aquí para tomar el emblema del Valor… otra vez.

-Hace algunas horas hemos visto una brillante luz de color naranja en dirección hacia donde antes estaba la cascada- dijo otro Agumon-. Nos asustamos y hemos estado escondidos hasta ahora, que ustedes llegaron.

Perfecto- dijo Tai-. Agumon, digievoluciona.

El grupo de Agumon quedó completamente estupefacto al ver al imponente MetalGreymon levantar vuelo con tres elegidos y dos digimon en sus manos, lo que les dio un pequeño ápice de esperanza, tal vez los elegidos sí podrían acabar con los demonios.

MetalGreymon descendió en la cueva y la D-terminal y el D3 naranja de Tai comenzaron a brillar. Tai bajo del brazo metálico de su amigo y al llegar a la pared del fondo, el emblema del Valor tomó su aspecto regular y se insertó en la D-terminal de Tai.

-Genial- dijo el Joe-. Con el emblema del Valor ya tenemos todos, es hora de ir al castillo de Gennai a esperar a los demás.

-¿Podríamos primero ir a despedirnos de los Agumon?- dijo Mimi.

-No veo por qué no- respondió Tai-. Vamos.

Al salir de la pequeña cueva, MetalGreymon emprendió el corto viaje de regreso a la aldea de los Agumon, aunque su marcha se vio interrumpida por dos grandes destellos y sonidos de disparos.

-_¡Cañones de Doble Impacto!_- fue todo lo que los elegidos llegaron a escuchar antes de que MetalGreymon fuera derribado y todos cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿Qué… rayos… fue… eso?!- dijo Tai, mientras todos se incorporaban lentamente, debido al dolor de la caída.

-Vino de esa dirección- dijo Agumon, que había vuelto a su etapa infantil.

Todos miraron en la dirección indicada, pero no pudieron ver absolutamente nada. De repente, se oyeron unos gritos provenientes de algún lugar cercano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Gomamon.

-¡Vino de la aldea!- exclamó Palmon.

Los elegidos corrieron de regreso a la aldea de los Agumon, y encontraron un panorama completamente diferente al que ellos habían visto por última vez hace algunos minutos. La mayoría de las chozas estaba ardiendo en llamas, los Agumon corrían de un lado a otro, y en el centro de toda la destrucción se encontraba un sujeto muy extraño. Este misterioso ser de aspecto humanoide llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pañuelo rojo atado a su brazo izquierdo, guantes de metal, y de su espalda colgaban una especie de cables, que llegaban hasta su cintura. Sus pantalones negros también eran de cuero, y dejaban asomar una larga y afilada cola de metal. Sus botas, también metálicas, comenzaban cerca de sus rodillas, se veían muy pesadas, y en la punta del pie sobresalían unas espinas de metal bastante largas. Su cara, completamente pálida, estaba cubierta desde la cabeza hasta la nariz por una especie de casco púrpura, lo que dejaba ver su blanca piel en la zona de la boca. Poseía una mirada maligna, y los tres ojos rojos que se asomaban por los orificios del casco eran intimidadores. El detalle a destacar era el par de escopetas que llevaba en ambas manos, las cuales parecían listas para disparar. Este sujeto de aspecto maligno estaba montado en una motocicleta que podía conducirse por si misma, sin que se le pusieran las manos en los controles, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Joe al verlo.

-Por fin se aparecen- dijo el extraño mientras clavaba los frenos de su vehículo- los he estado esperando.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió Tai- ¡¿Fuiste tú quien nos atacó?! ¡Responde!

-Exacto. Soy Beelzemon, el más veloz de los Grandes Reyes Demonio- respondió con una sonrisa.

Los elegidos no podían creer que se habían topado con uno de los Grandes Reyes Demonio justo cuando les faltaba tan poco para estar a salvo en el castillo de Gennai.

-¡¿Y qué quieres de nosotros?!- preguntó Agumon valerosamente.

-Bien, si deben saberlo- dijo Beelzemon-, me encomendaron acabar con un intruso que acaba de cruzar el portal hacia el Digimundo, pero en mi camino me crucé con ustedes, así que supuse que podrían servirme como calentamiento antes de seguir mi camino.

-Creo que no tenemos opción- dijo Tai, mirando a Mimi y Joe-. Tendremos que enfrentarlo.

* * *

><p>-Estuvo delicioso, ¿verdad, Patamon?- dijo el pequeño Betamon una vez que el cuarteto terminó de comer las sabrosas frutas.<p>

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Patamon-. ¿Qué haremos ahora, TK?

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí- dijo el chico del sombrero blanco-. Tenemos que encontrar a Kari y a los demás, desde ayer que nos los vemos, deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros.

-¿Y por dónde quieres empezar, TK?- preguntó Michael.

-No tengo idea. No se por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ya no hay nadie en la Isla File, así que sugiero ir al antiguo parque de diversiones. Si la rueda de la fortuna sigue en pie, podremos ver una gran extensión de tierra y, con suerte, a los demás.

-De acuerdo. En marcha.

Tras las palabras de Michael, los cuatro se dispusieron a salir del restaurante, y previamente acordaron no digievolucionar, para no llamar la atención de los Demonios, así que se dirigieron a pie hacia el parque de diversiones.

Sólo unos minutos después de que TK y Michael abandonaron el restaurante por la puerta trasera, por la entrada principal llegaron Matt, Izzy y Sora, en busca de un televisor para volver al Mundo Real y recoger el emblema del Amor.

-¿Están seguros que era éste el lugar?- preguntó Sora.

-Si, es aquí- dijo Matt-. Aquí fue donde el bastardo de Digitamamon me obligó a trabajar con Joe.

-También fue aquí donde Mimi presentó a Michael la primera vez- dijo Izzy-. Entremos.

Matt fue el primero en ingresar al derruido restaurante, y se sintió un poco triste de ver lo lúgubre y sin vida que lucía en ese momento, y se preguntó dónde estaría Digitamamon. Sora e Izzy entraron detrás de él y comenzaron a buscar un televisor que pudiera servirles. Rápidamente, el elegido del Conocimiento divisó uno sobre unos estantes.

-Ahí está, vamos- dijo-. Sora, tú primero.

Sora apuntó su D3 fucsia hacia el televisor, y fue absorbida por la luz del portal.

-Tú sigues, Izzy- dijo el rubio mayor, y el pelirrojo siguió el camino de Sora-. Bien, es mi turno…_TK, ya volveré, estés donde estés, cuídate…_

* * *

><p>Y así termina este capítulo n.n ya sólo nos faltan dos emblemas, pero todavía no hay ni rastro del de Kari ¿dónde estará? Por otro lado, TK sigue sin poder reencontrarse con sus amigos, pero ahora cuenta con la ayuda de Michael y su nuevo y poderoso GigaSeadramon (de hecho tengo un plan para él en un capítulo futuro). En cuanto a mi modo de escribir la historia, creo que es más entretenido contar distintas tramas por separado que una sola línea de eventos con los doce elegidos, ¿no creen? De nuevo les pido disculpas por actualizar tan tarde y realmente espero no demorarme tanto en escribir el próximo capi, pero así es la universidad u.u Por último, quise darle a Michael una personalidad valiente, que siempre entrena y busca hacerse más fuerte junto con Betamon, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Kari descubre una pista de dónde podría estar su emblema. Comienza la batalla contra Beelzemon y los deseos de salvar a los Agumon hacen que el emblema del Valor vuelva a brillar. El próximo episodio será "_**El regreso de WarGreymon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	7. El regreso de WarGreymon

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia. De nuevo sé que no tengo perdón TwT sé lo que es leer una historia y que de un día para el otro el autor desaparezca y no publique más capítulos, pero les juro que la universidad no me deja. Junté todos los momentos libres que tenía y los aproveche para hacer este capítulo, que es un poco más largo para compensar la laaaaaaaaaaaarga espera. Por otro lado me disculpo si dejé algún review sin responder, y prometo hacerlo cuando vuelva a tener tiempo jaja. Veamos en qué nos habíamos quedado: _TK, que se había encontrado con Michael, quedó muy sorprendido al conocer al imponente GigaSeadramon, la digievolución Mega de Betamon, y junto con el norteamericano, decidieron ir al parque de diversiones a buscar alguna pista de los otros elegidos. Matt, Izzy y Sora volvieron al Mundo Real a buscar el emblema del Amor, ya que Piximon les dijo que podían encontrarlo en casa de Sora. Kari decidió volver sola al Digimundo para encontrar a su querido TK de una vez por todas (lo extraña demasiado). Por último, Tai, Mimi y Joe encontraron los tres emblemas y cuando se disponían a ir a la casa de Gennai, fueron abordados por Beelzemon, el demonio de la Gula. _Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7: El regreso de WarGreymon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kari regresó al Mundo Digital con la seguridad de que esta vez encontraría a TK y buscarían sus emblemas juntos. Cuando salió del televisor se encontró junto con Gatomon cerca de lo que parecía las ruinas de un antiguo castillo que llevaba mucho tiempo derrumbándose poco a poco. El paisaje a su alrededor tampoco era muy motivador, ya que para estas alturas el cielo oscuro y nublado y la fría brisa se habían convertido en el clima diario del Digimundo.<p>

-Recuerdo eso…- dijo Gatomon-. Es… bueno, era, el castillo de Myotismon.

-¿Segura?- dijo Kari- ¿Crees que sea peligroso que andemos por aquí?

-No lo se, no siento ninguna presencia maligna- respondió la gata digimon-. Sin embargo deberíamos caminar con cuidado.

-¿Te parece bien si entramos?- dijo Kari-. Creo que lo mejor es no estar aquí al aire libre, deberíamos refugiarnos dentro y a la vez buscar algo que pueda sernos útil.

-De acuerdo, Kari- dijo Gatomon-. Yo te sigo a donde vayas.

-Perfecto, entremos.

Kari y Gatomon se adentraron en el antiguo castillo de Myotismon, y no tardaron demasiado en notar que las estaban siguiendo.

* * *

><p>Eran las once de la mañana en Odiaba cuando Matt, Sora e Izzy cruzaron el portal y aparecieron en la habitación del elegido del Conocimiento. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y en paz como cuando habían partido hacia el Digimundo el día anterior. Los habitantes de la Tierra no tenían idea alguna de la terrible batalla que se estaba librando en el Mundo Digital, o por lo menos eso es lo que Izzy pensaba, ya que no sabía que Kari y los demás se dieron el trabajo de relatar todo a los familiares de los elegidos.<p>

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo Matt-. Sora vamos rápido a casa de tu madre para buscar tu emblema.

-Si, no perdamos tiempo- dijo la pelirroja-.

-Los tres elegidos salieron del complejo de apartamentos donde vive Izzy y emprendieron el camino hacia el sur, la casa de la madre de Sora se encontraba a unas quince calles. No tardaron mucho en llegar, y por fortuna Sora aún poseía las llaves del apartamento y entraron sin dificultades, pues la señora Takenouchi se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre.

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo Sora- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Tal vez deberíamos ver en tu habitación- dijo Izzy.

Los tres elegidos se adentraron en la habitación que había pertenecido a Sora antes de que se mudara con el joven Ishida, y la D-terminal de Sora comenzó a brillar.

-¡Funciona!- dijo la pelirroja.

-Eso creo, pero ¿dónde está el emblema?- dijo Matt.

Miren, creo que ahí está- dijo Izzy, señalando una repisa repleta de trofeos de fútbol soccer y tenis, que había comenzado a emitir un extraño brillo.

Sora se acercó a la repisa, y una luz rodeó la habitación entera. El emblema salió de adentro de su primer trofeo de campeonato y se insertó en el lateral de la D-terminal, y el silencio retornó al lugar.

-Impresionante- dijo Sora-. Ya tengo mi emblema. Es increíble que un emblema aparezca en el mundo real.

-Tienes toda la razón- respondió Izzy, al momento en que oyeron el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sora.

-Soy yo- respondió Davis asomándose por la puerta de la habitación de Sora-. Los vi correr muy apresurados y quise ver qué estaba pasando.

-Oh, no es nada- dijo Matt-. Resulta que el emblema de Sora estaba aquí en el Mundo Real después de todo.

-¡¿Que qué?!- gritaron Davis y DemiVeemon sobresaltados.

-No sabía que un emblema podía ocultarse en el Mundo Real- dijo el pequeño digimon dragón.

-Es algo muy extraño- respondió Tentomon-. Al parecer sólo el emblema del Amor posee esa cualidad.

-Asombroso- dijo Davis-. Y ¿cuántos poseen hasta ahora?

-De hecho y como podrás ver nos hemos separado- dijo Matt-. Tai, Mimi y Joe fueron por un lado, y Sora, Izzy y yo por otro. Nosotros ya tenemos nuestros tres emblemas, ahora tenemos que encontrar la casa de Gennai y refugiarnos allí a esperar al grupo de Tai.

-¿Y qué hay de TK y Patamon?- dijo DemiVeemon- ¿los han encontrado?

-Aún no…- dijo Izzy-. Planeamos hacerlo mientras nos dirigimos a la casa de Gennai.

-Pero a fin de cuentas estamos hablando de mi hermano- dijo el rubio mayor-. Ha superado muchos contratiempos por sí solo. Y si bien esto no es parecido a nada a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado, estoy seguro de que TK está sano y salvo intentando reencontrarse con Kari, y si le queda tiempo, con nosotros.

Los elegidos soltaron unas carcajadas debido a la ironía de Matt, y después de unos minutos, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al Digimundo.

-Bien, Davis, ya debemos irnos- dijo amablemente Sora.

-Entiendo- respondió- ¿puedo ir con ustedes? Me ha costado mucho trabajo deshacerme de Yolei, está intentando que yo no entre al Digimundo.

-Y tiene toda la razón, el Digimundo es un caos, aún peor de lo que ustedes vieron ayer- dijo Izzy-. Se cae a pedazos poco a poco.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- suplicó Davis con sus dedos entrelazados.

-NO- dijo Matt rotundamente, a lo que el moreno sólo pudo bajar la cabeza-. Y ahora nos vamos. Por favor, no intentes ninguna locura mientras estamos fuera.

-Está bien, pero les prometo que DemiVeemon y yo estaremos entrenando para cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda.

-Esa es la actitud- dijo Sora levantando su pulgar en sentido de aprobación-. Muy bien, vámonos.

Los cuatro elegidos y sus digimon salieron del apartamento de la señora Takenouchi, y luego de haber despedido a Davis contra su voluntad, se dirigieron de regreso al hogar de Izzy, para volver a entrar al Digimundo.

* * *

><p>-¡Apártense, Agumon! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!- gritó Tai a los habitantes de la aldea, para que corrieran a esconderse-. Muy bien, Agumon ¡digievoluciona!<p>

-¡Tú también Gomamon, ayudemos!- dijo Joe.

-¡Adelante, Palmon!- siguió Mimi.

MetalGreymon, Zudomon y Lillymon aparecieron delante del terrible Beelzemon para dar inicio a la batalla, y al ver a sus oponentes, el demonio de la gula no hizo más que comenzar a reír.

-¡WAHAHAHAHA!- rió Beelzemon maléficamente- ¿de verdad creen que podrán contra mí con esas digievoluciones tan patéticas? No me hagan perder el tiempo ¡Disparo rápido!

Las escopetas de Beelzemon dispararon a los digimon elegidos, quienes lograron esquivar por muy poco. MetalGreymon contraatacó con sus Gigas Destructoras, pero el demonio lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, gracias a un movimiento rápido de Behemoth, su motocicleta. Lillymon disparó su Cañón de Flor, pero para sorpresa de todos, Beelzemon solo sopló, y golpeó al hada digimon con su propia técnica.

-¡Lillymon!- gritó Mimi muy preocupada.

-¡Ahora, Zudomon! ¡Ataca!- gritó Joe.

Zudomon usó su técnica Martillo Vulcán y disparó contra el demonio, y sorpresivamente logró tumbarlo de su motocicleta. Beelzemon se levantó del suelo rápidamente y la ira comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, ya era hora de dejar de jugar y de acabar con los elegidos de una buena vez. Zudomon intentó golpear Beelzemon con su martillo, pero el veloz monstruo logro esquivarlo y levantó al gigante digimon con sus manos como si no pesara nada y lo lanzó contra MetalGreymon. Ambos digimon cayeron bruscamente al suelo y les costó bastante incorporarse de nuevo, debido al golpe que acababan de darse. Lillymon utilizó Collar de Flores, con la esperanza de poder calmar al demonio y terminar la batalla, pero Beelzemon utilizó sus garras para destruir el collar, y le disparó a Lillymon con sus escopetas a muy corta distancia, provocando un alarido de dolor y la pequeña hada rosa cayó al suelo, perdiendo su digievolución y regresando a ser Palmon.

-¡Palmon!- gritó Mimi mientras corría hacia su digimon, quien todavía estaba con vida, pero había quedado inconciente. Mimi levantó a Palmon en sus brazos y la llevó donde estaban Tai y Joe, apartándola del campo de batalla.

MetalGreymon se enfureció con el demonio, y disparó su Brazo Tridente, el cual Beelzemon consiguió sujetar a tiempo, y comenzó a girar, haciendo dar vueltas al gran dinosaurio digimon, y lo lanzó muy alto. Cuando MetalGreymon cayó a tierra, sus energías desaparecieron y regresó a su etapa infantil. Tai corrió hacia Agumon y lo levantó en sus brazos, el pequeño dinosaurio aún estaba despierto, pero muy débil.

-Tai…- dijo-. Lo sien… lo siento. Es muy fuerte.

-Tranquilo, Agumon, lo hiciste bien- dijo Tai solemnemente.

-¡Bien, Zudomon, es nuestro turno!- dijo Joe.

-¡Martillo Vulcán!- dijo Zudomon nombrando su movimiento característico, pero esta vez Beelzemon logró esquivarlo y golpeó con un puñetazo al digimon perfeccionado, enviándolo directo al suelo, y luego le dio una tremenda patada, como si fuera un balón gigante. Zudomon salió despedido y se estrelló contra una gran choza de madera de los Agumon, y cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, regresó a ser Gomamon. Joe corrió desesperado hacia su amigo que yacía inconciente y lo tomó en sus brazos, y dirigió a Tai una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Bien, creo que eso fue todo- dijo Beelzemon-. Un excelente calentamiento.

Agumon se apartó de los brazos de Tai y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia el Gran Rey Demonio, quien lo miraba asombrado de que aún quisiera continuar peleando. Los Agumon de la aldea salieron de su escondite y le propinaban ánimos desde su posición, alentándolo a que siguiera la lucha, y diciendo que él podía vencerlo.

-Así que ahí se escondían…- dijo Beelzemon-. No molestarán más ¡Disparo Rompecorazones!

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Tai al ver al demonio disparar contra las indefensas criaturas, y Agumon corrió como pudo y se interpuso entre el disparo y los Agumon de la aldea. El D3 naranja y la D-terminal de Tai comenzaron a brillar al notar el valor de Agumon, y la luz de la Digievolución rodeó al pequeño dinosaurio.

-¡Agumon Warp digievolves a… WarGreymon!

El poderoso digimon Mega bloqueó el disparo con su Escudo Valiente, y luego voló a una increíble velocidad para golpear a Beelzemon justo en el rostro, quien salió despedido.

-¡WarGreymon!- dijo Tai muy entusiasmado- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte en esta etapa, acábalo!

-Esto es muy oportuno- dijo Joe-. Uno de los emblemas vuelve a funcionar.

-Tal vez ahora podamos derrotarlo- acotó Mimi.

-Váyanse…- dijo Tai-. Diríjanse a la casa de Gennai y espérenme en ese lugar.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Joe y Mimi totalmente atónitos.

-Sí, váyanse- repitió Tai-. Este es un lugar muy peligroso y sus digimon ya no pueden seguir luchando.

-Pero…-dijo Joe.

-¡AHORA!- gritó Tai muy enfadado- ¡Casi perdimos a Palmon, a Gomamon y a los Agumon! ¡No voy a permitir que alguien más esté en peligro! ¡Váyanse con los Agumon a un lugar seguro y WarGreymon y yo nos encargaremos de este monstruo!

-Está bien…- dijo Mimi-. Creo que tienes razón. Pero prométeme que no arriesgarán sus vidas en vano.

-De acuerdo- respondió Tai, un poco más calmado-. Ahora, márchense antes de que regrese.

Joe y Mimi se llevaron a los Agumon y se alejaron de las ruinas de la aldea lo más deprisa que pudieron, dejando a Tai y a su digimon cara a cara con el demonio. Cuando Beelzemon se incorporó y regreso hacia Tai y WarGreymon, notó que el resto de los presentes se había ido, y movió su cabeza hacia los lados para ver si los encontraba.

-Ya no hay nada que nos interrumpa- dijo WarGreymon-. Ahora sí comienza la batalla.

* * *

><p>-Ahí está, mira- dijo TK señalando la rueda de la fortuna del antiguo parque de diversiones-. Llegamos bastante rápido.<p>

-Sí- respondió Michael- Solo fueron unas horas.

-Está en muy mal estado- dijo Patamon- ¿crees que esa rueda de la fortuna aguante si nos subimos?

-Yo creo que sí- respondió Betamon-. No se ve tan mal.

Los dos elegidos y sus digimon llegaron al pie de la rueda de la fortuna, y se sorprendieron al notar que los antiguos mecanismos aún funcionaban. Michael y Betamon se subieron a uno de los asientos, y TK encendió el aparato. La rueda comenzó a girar lentamente, y a Michael se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos muy agradables de su niñez. Cuando llegaron al punto más alto, TK apagó el mecanismo.

-¡¿Puedes ver algo?!- preguntó.

-Déjame ver…- dijo el estadounidense-… ¡Sí! ¡Veo algo! ¡Es como… un lago con unas escaleras en su interior! ¡Es la casa del Sr. Gennai! ¡Ahí fue donde Betamon y yo entrenamos en aquella ocasión de la que te hablé!

-La casa de Gennai…- dijo TK en voz baja, y luego volvió su mirada a Michael-¡Sí! ¡Ya lo recuerdo, yo también he estado ahí! ¡No puedo creer que la entrada esté abierta! ¡Ven, Michael, te bajaré y nos iremos para allá!

TK volvió a activar la rueda y unos segundos después, Michael y Betamon estaban de regreso en el suelo.

-¿Estás seguro de que habrá alguien ahí?- preguntó Michael-. Podría ser una trampa.

-No lo creo, amigo- dijo TK-. Si Gennai pudo mantener su hogar en secreto al lado del castillo de Myotismon, creo que no hay posibilidad de que haya enemigos dentro.

TK y Michael emprendieron una nueva fase de su viaje, esta vez hacia la casa de Gennai, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo van con el programa?- preguntó Davis al entrar en la habitación de Ken. El elegido de la Bondad y Cody se habían quedado despiertos toda la noche trabajando con la laptop de Izzy, buscando algún modo de reprogramar el sistema que les permitía ubicar las Agujas de Control, para que les provea la ubicación de los Grandes Reyes Demonio, y de esa manera estar un paso adelante en la batalla.<p>

-Estamos haciendo avances- dijo Cody sin despegar su vista de la pantalla-. Logramos que nos muestre un mapa y una vista aérea del actual Digimundo en cada mitad de la pantalla, mira.

Davis acercó su cara al monitor y lo que vio no le gustó para nada: Izzy tenía razón, el Digimundo se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Varias montañas estaban destruidas, los pueblos ardían en llamas y casi todos los ríos estaban secos.

-No puede ser…- dijo Davis en voz baja.

-Pero no todas son malas noticias- dijo Ken-. Observa.

Ken tecleó unos comandos en la laptop y varias luces de colores se encendieron en distintos puntos del mapa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó DemiVeemon.

-Son nuestros amigos- dijo Ken.

Yolei, que estaba recostada en su cama matrimonial, se levantó al instante al oír las palabras de su futuro esposo y corrió hacia el escritorio.

-¡¿QUÉ!?- gritó- ¡VAYA! ¡SON UNOS VERDADEROS GENIOS!

-Gracias, cielo, pero no hace falta que grites- dijo Ken.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó la pelimorada-. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no se fijan dónde está TK?

-Buena idea, Yolei- dijo Cody sonriendo-. Veamos. Estas tres luces de aquí son Tai, Mimi y Joe. Esta otra que está aquí sola es Kari, que acaba de regresar al Digimundo, y ¡mira! Acaban de aparecer otras tres luces al oeste, deben ser Matt, Izzy y Sora que ya han vuelto.

-Aquí hay algo muy extraño- dijo Ken señalando un punto en el mapa-. Esta luz representa a TK, pero no se encuentra en la Isla File, está en el continente Server como los demás, me preguntó cómo habrá llegado hasta ahí.

-Mira, Ken- dijo Davis-. Si ya sabemos quién es cada punto en el mapa, ¿quién es esa otra luz que se encuentra junto a TK? ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien?

-No lo sé- dijo el elegido de la Bondad-. Esperemos que sea un aliado.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Poromon- Hay una luz más aparte de la que está con TK. Y se encuentra muy cerca de Kari.

-Ken, cariño- estoy preocupada- dijo Yolei- ¿No pueden avisarles a TK y a Kari que tengan cuidado?

-Ese es el inconveniente con el que estábamos lidiando antes de que Davis llegara- dijo Cody-. Podemos ver dónde están nuestros amigos, pero aún no podemos comunicarnos con ellos. Dennos algo más de tiempo.

-Por favor, hagan lo que puedan- dijo Yolei-. Sólo espero que no se trate de esos demonios.

-Imposible- dijo Cody-. No he tecleado el comando que nos dice la ubicación de los demonios, aún no está lista… ahora sí, ya lo terminé. Los demonios están aquí…

Cody presionó una tecla y sólo una luz apareció en el mapa, muy cerca de las posiciones de Tai, Mimi y Joe, pero fue lo único que los elegidos pudieron ver.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- dijo Davis- ¿Por qué hay sólo una luz en el mapa? ¿Qué no dijo Gennai que había siete demonios?

-Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijo- respondió Yolei- ¿Eso quiere decir que los otros seis no se encuentran en el Digimundo?

-No lo sé- dijo Ken-. Por lo menos no están en la superficie. Es probable que tengan una guarida subterránea.

-Pero miren- dijo Cody-. Un demonio se encuentra justo en la posición de Tai, en la aldea de los Koromon, y los puntos de Mimi y Joe se alejan poco a poco ¿Creen que Agumon esté peleando?

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Davis, agarrándose la cabeza- ¡Esto es muy confuso! ¡Por favor, amigos, hagan lo que tengan que hacer para aclarar todo esto!

-No te desesperes, Davis, tranquilízate- lo calmó Ken-. Lo importante ahora es averiguar quienes son esos dos extraños que aparecen cerca de TK y de Kari, y establecer contacto con nuestros amigos.

-Es cierto- dijo Yolei-. Preocuparnos no nos va a ayudar en nada. Ven Davis, salgamos a comprar algo para comer así dejamos a los chicos trabajando en silencio.

-Gracias, cielo- dijo Ken-. Nosotros seguiremos trabajando.

* * *

><p>-No sé si es buena idea que sigamos aquí dentro- dijo Gatomon-. Pareciera que este castillo fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.<p>

-No seas llorona- respondió Kari con una sonrisa-. Myotismon no va a atacarte.

-Eres muy cruel, Kari. ¿Cómo te atreves a bromear con algo como eso?

-Jajaja lo siento, Gatomon, era sólo una broma.

De repente, el equipo de la Luz escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ellas.

-¿Escuchaste?- preguntó Gatomon en voz baja.

-Si- respondió Kari-. Ven, escondámonos.

Kari y Gatomon se ocultaron debajo de un enorme sofá viejo que había en una de las habitaciones, al momento que los pasos se escuchaban dentro del mismo recinto en que ellas se encontraban.

-_¿Segura que entraron aquí?- _preguntó una voz femenina.

-_Oui, yo las vi entrando a esta habitación- _respondió una segunda voz femenina.

-_Qué extraño ¿dónde se habrán metido?_

_-Je ne sais pas, no lo sé, pero debemos encontrarlas de inmediato para ayudarlas._

_-Ven, vámonos, busquemos en otro lado._

_-De acuerdo. Salgamos._

Kari y Gatomon intercambiaron unas miradas llenas de curiosidad. Quienes sean las que las han estado siguiendo, al perecer querían ofrecer su ayuda.

-¿Crees que deberíamos salir ahora?- preguntó Gatomon.

-No lo sé- dijo Kari- ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Sus voces no se oían malvadas- dijo la pequeña gata blanca.

-Está bien- dijo Kari-. Ahora las seguiremos nosotras. Salgamos de aquí y veamos quienes son.

Kari y Gatomon salieron de su escondite y abandonaron en puntillas la habitación, pero al sólo cruzar la puerta, fueron sorprendidas por una hermosa joven de unos 20 años, rubia y con ojos azules, acompañada de un digimon femenino, que poseía dos brazos púrpuras con forma de flores, y unos pétalos de color rojo alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Aja! ¡Cayeron!- dijo la joven-. Las estábamos buscando.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Kari- ¿Y por qué nos están siguiendo?

-_Pardonner mes manières_- dijo la joven.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Kari totalmente confundida.

-Jajajaja- sonrió alegremente la extraña- quise decir _perdón por mis modales_. Mi nombre es Catherine Deneuve, y ella es mi digimon, Floramon.

* * *

><p>-Bien, regresamos al restaurante- dijo Sora- ¿Qué les parece si no perdemos más tiempo y vamos a la casa del Sr. Gennai?<p>

-Es una buena idea- dijo Izzy- ¿Qué hay de las digievoluciones? ¿Creen que si nuestros amigos digievolucionan los demonios nos encontrarán?

-No lo creo- dijo Matt-. De ser así ya nos habrían encontrado cuando veníamos hacia aquí antes de volver al Mundo Real.

-Tienes razón- respondió el joven de pelo rojo-. Igualmente propongo no digievolucionar al nivel perfeccionado, sólo por las dudas. Creo que los digimon de nivel Campeón pueden ser igual de veloces.

-Perfecto- dijo Matt-. Andando.

Los elegidos abandonaron el antiguo restaurante de Digitamamon, y Kabuterimon, Garurumon y Birdramon emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de Gennai, tal como lo habían acordado con el grupo de Tai.

* * *

><p>-Bien- dijo TK-. La casa de Gennai está ahí adelante.<p>

Seadramon disminuyó la velocidad progresivamente hasta que se detuvo. TK, Michael y Patamon bajaron de su lomo y la gran serpiente regresó a ser el pequeño Betamon.

-Fue un largo camino, pero ya casi llegamos. Gracias, Betamon.

-De nada, Patamon- dijo el pequeño digimon.

Los cuatro viajeros llegaron a la orilla del lago, y tal como Michael había visto, las orillas se abrían hacia los lados, permitiendo ver la escalera que descendía hasta la casa de Gennai.

-Bien, entremos- dijo el estadounidense.

Los elegidos comenzaron a atravesar el camino que los llevaba hacia el interior del lago, descendiendo cada vez más, y sorprendidos de que el lago no se hubiese secado, como había pasado con los ríos y charcos que habían visto en su trayecto. Mientras más se adentraban, más iba iluminándose la zona, y les recordaba al Digimundo de antaño que ellos estaban luchando por proteger. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, la vista de la lujosa y humilde casa de Gennai logró calmar sus espíritus y hacer que se sintieran como en sus hogares. TK abrió la puerta principal de par en par, y no se sorprendió al notar que la casa estaba totalmente vacía, y sin signos de haber sido ultrajada.

-Tal como pensé- dijo-. Aquí no hay nadie.

-Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí por ahora- dijo Michael-. Si la entrada estaba abierta, quizá se deba a que alguien acaba de irse, o que alguien está por llegar.

-O que nos estaban esperando…- dijo TK-. Gennai es una persona muy misteriosa, no me sorprendería que él supiera que nosotros veníamos hacia aquí. Pero coincido en que deberíamos quedarnos por lo menos unas horas.

La paz y la tranquilidad que el hogar de Gennai emanaba eran relajadoras, que antes de que pudieran notarlo, TK, Michael, Patamon y Betamon se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>-¿Catherine y Floramon?- dijo Gatomon- ¿por qué nos estaban siguiendo? ¡Respondan!<p>

-Calme, calme, tranquila- dijo Catherine-. Yo soy una elegida de Paris, Francia.

Kari y Gatomon se quedaron atónitas ante la revelación de la bella joven, y permitieron que siguiera hablando.

-Entramos al Digimundo por accidente hace unas horas, y el Sr. Gennai nos dijo que pronto la elegida de la Luz pasaría por aquí, y que le informemos dónde se encuentra el emblema.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Kari y Gatomon al unísono, lo que provocó que varios murciélagos volaran del susto, y que las francesas tuvieran que taparse los oídos.

-¿De verdad sabes dónde esta mi emblema?- dijo Kari, después de haber recuperado el aliento.

-Oui- dijo Catherine-. El emblema de la Luz se encuentra en la casa de Gennai…

* * *

><p>WarGreymon atacó con su Mega Tornado, pero Beelzemon logró esquivarlo y disparó sus escopetas contra su oponente. WarGreymon se protegió con su escudo y luego consiguió darle una patada que lanzó muy alto al maligno demonio.<p>

-¡Maldito!- dijo Beelzemon mientras caía a tierra bruscamente.

-A ver qué te parece esto- dijo WarGreymon- ¡Conductor de Guerra!

WarGreymon almacenó energía en sus garras muy rápidamente, las cuales comenzaron a brillar, y voló hacia el malvado demonio, consiguiendo asestarle un gran golpe antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡Guau! ¡Genial!- dijo Tai efusivamente- ¡Un movimiento nuevo!

A Beelzemon le costó bastante volver a levantarse del suelo, era imposible que un idiota como ese estuviera ganando la batalla.

-¡Behemoth, aquí!- dijo el demonio. Su motocicleta se levantó por sí sola y se dirigió hacia su dueño.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!- dijo Beelzemon mientras montaba su motocicleta- ¡Prometo que nos volveremos a ver y me las pagarás!

Beelzemon oprimió el acelerador y salió del campo de batalla a toda velocidad, hasta que se perdió de vista. Tai estaba contento por su victoria parcial, pero sabía que esta pequeña batalla era sólo el comienzo; también sabía que habían corrido con suerte, ya que si el emblema no hubiese brillado en el momento justo, Beelzemon los habría hecho trizas, y quizás esa suerte no volvería a correr para ellos en el futuro. WarGreymon regresó a ser Koromon y saltó hacia los brazos de Tai, donde se quedó profundamente dormido después de recibir una felicitación por parte de su compañero. Con WarGreymon de regreso en el bando de los elegidos, los demonios ya no lo tendrían tan fácil.

* * *

><p>Y así termina este capítulo, con la sorpresiva aparición de Catherine ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de la francesa con Kari? Veremos como reaccionan Tai y sobretodo TK cuando la vean jaja. WarGreymon derrotó a Beelzemon, por ahora, y les aseguro que habrá más batallas entre estos dos gladiadores. Ahora, absolutamente todos los elegidos se dirigen a la casa de Gennai (por fin n.n), sin saber que TK, a quien no ven hace mucho tiempo, los está esperando durmiendo como un bebé . Un agradecimiento especial a <strong>Lord Pata<strong> y a **PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto**, siempre cuento con sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado este episodio.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Finalmente los elegidos se vuelven a reunir en la casa de Gennai y ayudan a Kari a buscar el emblema de la Luz, hasta que Lilithmon regresa y comienza a destruir el lugar. El próximo capítulo será "_**Lotosmon, la guerrera de las flores**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	8. Lotosmon, la guerrera de las flores

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia. Esta vez no tardé tanto en el capítulo, y sin embargo es el más largo de la historia hasta ahora jaja que ironía. En este capítulo verán algunas revelaciones o.o y otras cosas que no quiero contar ahora. Pido disculpas si hay algún error en la escritura, pero son las 7 AM y estuve toda la noche escribiendo jaja. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Lotosmon, la guerrera de las flores<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kari y Gatomon salieron del castillo de Myotismon acompañadas de la joven francesa y su digimon en dirección a la casa de Gennai, donde debía encontrarse el emblema de la Luz oculto por alguna parte. Tanto las humanas como sus digimon se hicieron buenas amigas mientras caminaban por el bosque, aunque no tardaron mucho tiempo en notar un pequeño problema.<p>

-Sabes en donde se encuentra la casa del monsieur Gennai, ¿Droite? ¿Cierto?- dijo Catherine.

-Eeemmm, no- respondió Kari-. Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

-Esperen- dijo Floramon- ¿por lo menos saben hacia dónde vamos?

-Nooo- dijeron Kari y Catherine al unísono.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Gatomon- ¿Y cómo encontraremos la casa del Sr. Gennai?

-Mi hermano me contó que una vez los demás visitaron a Gennai en su casa- dijo Kari-, pero no me dijo donde está.

-Bien, pensemos- dijo Gatomon-. Cuando ustedes se encontraron con Gennai, ¿dónde estaban?

-Bien, voir, veamos- dijo Floramon-, nosotras llegamos al Digimundo muy cerca de aquí, en esa dirección. Vous venez, allons; vengan, vamos.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al lugar señalado por Floramon, y minutos después, se hallaron en el punto preciso conde las francesas llegaron al Digimundo.

-Aquí es- dijo Catherine-. Estábamos aquí paradas cuando el monsieur Gennai nos encontró. Él vino de esa dirección.

Catherine señaló hacia su izquierda, y notaron que había un gran lago al final del sendero.

-Qué extraño- dijo Kari-. Ese lago no esta vacío y seco como casi todos los ríos del Digimundo, es más, perece rebosante de vida.

-Es cierto- dijo Gatomon-. Deberíamos investigar.

Las jóvenes, entonces pusieron rumbo hacia el extraño lago que tenían en frente, con la esperanza de que la casa de Gennai se encuentre por allí.

* * *

><p>-¿Están seguros de que quieren quedarse aquí?- preguntó Joe a los Agumon, luego de haber caminado algunas horas.<p>

-Sí, estaremos bien- respondió un Agumon-. Sólo los retrasaríamos. Ustedes deben ir a su siguiente destino, nosotros nos dedicaremos a reconstruir la aldea.

-Supongo que no podemos hacer que cambien de opinión- dijo Palmon-. Les deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias- dijo otro Agumon-. Les pedimos que hagan todo lo posible por salvar al Digimundo. Y por favor, denle las gracias al joven del Valor y al poderoso WarGreymon, ellos se quedaron luchando con ese terrible monstruo para que todos nosotros pudiéramos escapar, espero que estén bien.

-Tienes razón- dijo Mimi-. Tai es una persona muy valiente y no dudaría ni un momento en arriesgarse por nosotros. Y Agumon se le parece en eso.

-¿Qué ese zumbido?- dijo Gomamon- ¡Miren, ahí vienen!

Todos comenzaron a oír el zumbido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y cuando menos lo esperaban, Tai cayó del cielo y aterrizó poniendo una rodilla en tierra con gran elegancia, y WarGreymon descendió lentamente; cuando tocó el suelo, regresó a ser Agumon.

-Así que aquí estaban…- dijo Tai-. Se alejaron bastante.

-¡Tai! ¡Agumon! ¡Se encuentran bien!- gritaron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué sucedió con Beelzemon?- preguntó Joe.

-WarGreymon logró derrotarlo- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-¡¿De verdad?!- volvieron a gritar todos.

-Bueno, no realmente- dijo Agumon-. El malvado escapó en su motocicleta.

-Pero por lo menos les hemos dado una lección a esos demonios de con quiénes se están metiendo- dijo Tai levantando un puño-. La próxima vez se lo pensarán dos veces antes de retarnos.

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a reír con las ocurrencias del elegido del Valor, y acto seguido se despidieron de los Agumon, quienes se quedarían en el bosque a reconstruir la aldea un poco más cerca de la antigua cascada, con el propósito de tener un buen lugar donde esconderse si un nuevo enemigo atacase el lugar. Luego de la emotiva despedida, los elegidos subieron sobre MetalGreymon y regresaron a su camino hacia la casa de Gennai.

-Espero que esta vez les vaya mejor- dijo Mimi un poco triste.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tai-. Estoy seguro de que lograrán estar a salvo.

-Ahora hacia la casa del Sr. Gennai a esperar a los demás- dijo Joe- ¿Creen que el grupo de Matt ya haya llegado?

-No lo sé- dijo Tai-. Ellos no sabían nada sobre el emblema del Amor, aunque suponiendo que lo hayan encontrado, y si tuvieron la suerte de no haberse topado con algún demonio, es probable que también estén yendo hacia allá. ¡MetalGreymon, acelera!

El gran dinosaurio perfeccionado incrementó la velocidad de su vuelo y en sólo unos minutos los elegidos lograron divisar el gran lago debajo del cual se encuentra el hogar del Sr. Gennai.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahí está! ¡Andando!- dijo Izzy.<p>

-¡Sí, ya lo veo!- respondió Matt.

-¡Deprisa!- dijo Sora.

Finalmente, el grupo de Matt había llegado al gran lago, y a la casa de Gennai. Kabuterimon y Birdramon descendieron del cielo y se unieron a Garurumon, y todos regresaron a la etapa infantil. Había sido un largo viaje, que incluyó una rápida visita al Mundo Real, pero ya se encontraban cara a cara con el gran lago que habían visitado hace muchos años, y que no había cambiado en absoluto.

-El pasadizo está abierto…- notó Izzy.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?- dijo Sora.

-Yo digo que sí- dijo Matt-. Quién sea que haya entrado ahí no podrá salir sin pasar delante de nosotros tres. Andando.

Matt y Gabumon fueron los primeros en comenzar a descender las largas escaleras, seguidos de Sora y Biyomon. Izzy y Tentomon llevaban la retaguardia, y luego de algunos minutos, todos llegaron al último escalón. La casa de Gennai se encontraba tal y como la recordaban, como si el lugar no supiera sobre la existencia de los Grandes Reyes Demonio y el caos que estaban causando en el Digimundo. Aunque había un detalle que Izzy no tardó en notar.

-La puerta está abierta- dijo.

-Quédense aquí- dijo Matt-. Vamos, Gabumon.

El elegido de la Amistad y su compañero digimon se acercaron a la puerta, y luego de un rápido intercambio de miradas, se adentraron en el recinto. Izzy y Sora se ponían más nerviosos con cada segundo que transcurría, y no pudieron evitar dar un salto de sorpresa cuando escucharon un grito.

-_¡¿Qué?!- _oyeron- _¡No puede ser!_

* * *

><p>-¿Será aquí?- dijo Kari, cuando las cuatro jóvenes llegaron al borde del lago.<p>

-Je ne sais pas, no lo sé- dijo Catherine-. No hay otro lugar de donde pudo haber venido el monsieur Gennai.

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!_

-¿Escucharon eso?- dijo Gatomon-. Vino del fondo de esas escaleras.

-¿Deberíamos bajar?- preguntó Floramon.

- Reconocería esa voz donde fuese- dijo Kari-. ¡Es Matt, mi cuñado! ¡Vamos, hay que ayudarlo!

-¿Beau- frère? ¿Tu cuñado?- dijo Catherine- ¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí, sí!- dijo Kari- ¡Vamos, Gatomon, andando!

La elegida de la Luz no dudó un segundo más y se adentró en las escaleras que descendían a lo que ella no conocía, seguida de su digimon y de las francesas. Al llegar al final del trayecto, se sorprendió al ver a Izzy y Sora parados delante de la puerta de una linda casa, una casa que seguramente los demonios nunca habían visto.

-¡Izzy! ¡Sora!- gritó Kari alegremente, mientras corría a abrazar a sus amigos.

-¡Kari!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Sora-. Pensábamos que te habías quedado en la Isla File a esperar a TK.

-Es una larga historia- respondió Kari-. Lo importante es que oí a Matt gritar hace un momento.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Izzy- Llegamos aquí hace unos minutos, vimos que la puerta estaba abierta y Matt y Gabumon entraron a ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Vamos, hay que entrar!- dijo Kari, y todos los que estaban en el patio de la bonita casa entraron en auxilio de Matt.

* * *

><p>TK y Michael habían despertado hace algunas horas. Patamon había encontrado algo de comida en el almacén de la cocina, y todos habían desayunado hasta quedar completamente satisfechos. Luego de limpiar lo que ensuciaron, Michael y Betamon recorrieron las habitaciones de la casa en busca de alguien o algo que sea útil, pero no hallaron nada interesante.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el elegido del Destino.

-No tengo idea- dijo TK-. Tal vez ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Es cierto- respondió Michael-. Quizá los otros ya están muy lejos, deberíamos buscar en otra parte.

Michael abrió la puerta de la casa, pero se detuvo en su lugar cuando TK levantó la voz sorpresivamente.

-¡Michael, ven! ¡Mira esto!- dijo el elegido de la Esperanza-. Observa, lo encontré debajo de esta tabla del suelo que estaba medio levantada.

Michael se acercó hacia su amigo y creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma, lo que TK le estaba mostrando era un emblema con su propia etiqueta.

-Imposible- dijo Michael- ¿Otro emblema? ¿Y oculto aquí en la casa del Sr. Gennai? ¿Será real?

-No lo sé- dijo TK-, pero creo que deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros. Podría sernos útil.

Luego del extraño hallazgo, los rubios se disponían a salir, hasta que escucharon varios pasos acercándose.

-TK ¿oíste eso?- dijo Patamon.

- Michael ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Betamon.

- Alguien se acerca- dijo TK-. Si cerramos la puerta seguramente nos verán, quedémonos aquí.

-Prepárense para atacar- dijo Michael.

De repente, dos figuras muy conocidas aparecieron delante de ellos y TK esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Matt! ¡Hermano!- dijo alegremente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!- dijo Matt.

TK corrió hacia su hermano y de dio un fuerte abrazo, perecía que hace años no se veían. De igual modo, Patamon y Gabumon estrecharon sus patas en señal de saludo.

-TK ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Matt-. La última vez que supe de ti te habías ido con Patamon a la Ciudad del Inicio. ¿Y qué demonios hace Michael aquí contigo?

-Hola, Matt. Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo el estadounidense.

-Es una larga historia- dijo TK-, ya habrá tiempo para eso. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Pues…- dijo Matt, pero fue interrumpido por cuatro personas y cuatro digimon que entraron en la habitación donde los tres rubios se encontraban.

-¡TK!- dijeron Izzy y Sora.

-¡Izzy! ¡Sora!- dijo TK, quien dio un gran abrazo a su amigo y a su cuñada-. Tanto tiempo sin verlos, ¿se encuentran bien?

TK divisó detrás de Izzy y Sora a cierta joven de cabello castaño y ojos color rubí que lo miraba sorprendida y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hola, Kari…- dijo TK-. Siento haber desaparecido.

Kari se acercó lentamente a TK, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, le dio una bofetada que volteó la cara de TK hacia su izquierda. Luego tomó el rostro del rubio con sus dos manos y lo besó de una manera muy apasionada. TK le correspondió el beso y unas lágrimas también comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando a los ojos el uno al otro, como si el tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor hubiesen desaparecido.

-No vuelvas a irte, Takaishi- dijo Kari en el oído de TK, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te prometo que siempre vamos a estar juntos- respondió el rubio.

Cuando el eterno abrazo terminó, Kari pensó que sería buena idea presentar a su nueva amiga al grupo.

-TK ven aquí- dijo Kari, tomando a su novio de la mano-, quiero presentarte a alguien. Bien, TK, ellas son Catherine Deneuve y su digimon, Floramon. Son elegidas de Paris. Catherine, el es TK Takaishi, mi hermoso novio.

-De hecho, Kari- dijo TK-. Catherine y yo ya nos conocemos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo La castaña sobresaltada- ¿De dónde se conocen?

-Nos conocimos hace varios años, cuando él y el _jeune_ Tai vinieron a Paris a destruir la Aguja de Control- dijo Catherine-. Nos hicimos grandes amigos y siempre nos vemos cuando TK viene a_ le France_ a visitar a sus abuelos.

-No puede ser…- dijo Kari.

-Tranquila, Kari, tranquila- dijo TK al notar la reacción que empezaba a tomar la castaña- Te he hablado de ella, ¿recuerdas? Incluso te mostré fotos.

-Espera- dijo Kari-. ¿Es _ESA_ Catherine? ¡Cielos, dicen que el mundo es pequeño y vaya que lo es!

Todos soltaron carcajadas ante la feliz coincidencia, y Kari pensó que era mejor seguir con las presentaciones antes de ponerse a imaginar el pasado de TK y la hermosa francesa solos en Paris.

-Y bien, Catherine- siguió Kari-, él es Matt, mi cuñado del que te hablé antes y el hermano mayor de TK; ella es Sora, su esposa y una gran amiga nuestra; él es Izzy, otro gran amigo y un genio investigador; y él es ¿Michael? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, Kari, tanto tiempo sin vernos- repitió Michael por segunda vez en el día.

-En fin- dijo Kari-, él es Michael, viene de los Estados Unidos.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle- dijo Michael poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y besando la mano de la bella joven- es un honor conocerla.

-El honor es todo mío, monsieur Michael- respondió Catherine.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la escena que estaban presenciando, y Michael no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de que todos lo habían visto, lo que provocó que Catherine sonriera, aunque pronto se vieron desconcertados al oír un gran estruendo que provino del exterior.

* * *

><p>Patamon y Gatomon se habían escabullido de la casa y se posaron en la rama de un árbol del jardín, y se tomaron las manos el uno al otro.<p>

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Gatomon-. Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también- dijo Patamon-. No tienes idea.

-Creo que sí la tengo- respondió el digimon de nivel Campeón, y procedió a abrazar fuertemente al pequeño digimon naranja.

-Pasaron muchas cosas- dijo Patamon-. Daemon es un rival muy fuerte, no pude contra él.

-Te entiendo- dijo Gatomon-. Lilithmon me hizo trizas.

-¿Quién es Lilithmon?- dijo Patamon completamente confundido.

-Ah, hay muchas cosas que no sabes- dijo Gatomon-. Luego te cuento, aprovechemos este momento.

Gatomon apoyó su cabeza sobre la pequeña barriga de Patamon, y así se quedaron, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro. Unos momentos después, oyeron un gran estruendo que provino del exterior, lo que hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Patamon.

-No lo sé- respondió Gatomon-. Quédate en alerta.

* * *

><p>MetalGreymon aterrizó fuertemente en el suelo a la orilla del lago, y regresó a ser Agumon.<p>

-Muy bien- dijo Tai-. Hemos llegado.

-La entrada está abierta- señaló Joe-. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-No tengo idea- dijo Tai-. Pero creo que deberíamos entrar con cuidado.

-Después de ti- dijo Mimi levantando un brazo apuntándolo hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos, Agumon- dijo Tai-. Andando.

Tai y Agumon descendían las escaleras corriendo, y antes de que Mimi y Joe pudieran seguirlo, el elegido del Valor tropezó y se llevó por delante a su digimon, y ambos comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo hasta detenerse en la base de las escaleras, donde fueron sorprendidos por la presencia de Patamon y Gatomon, quienes estaban tumbados en el suelo riéndose de forma descontrolada.

-¡Patamon!- gritó Tai cuando se levantó del suelo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está TK?

-Jajaja hola, Tai- dijo Patamon aún entre risas-. Es una larga historia, ya te la contará TK, está ahí dentro.

-Gatomon también está aquí- dijo Agumon al ver al digimon de Kari.

-Ciertamente. Gatomon, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- dijo Tai- ¿Y Kari?

-Jajaja hola, Tai y Agumon, qué gusto de verlos- dijo la blanca digimon-. También es una larga historia, Kari dijo que les contaría todo cuando estuviesen todos, está ahí dentro.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Tai- ¡¿Mi hermana y TK solos dentro de la casa y ustedes aquí?! ¡Eso se acabó!

-Tranquilo, Tai, tranquilo- dijo Patamon-. No están solos. Todos los demás también están ahí dentro. Incluso Michael y Catherine, la chica de Francia ¿la recuerdas? Sólo faltan Mimi, Joe y Tú.

-Mimi y Joe deben estar por llegar en unos instantes- dijo Tai- ¿Pero qué hacen Michael y Catherine aquí en el Digimundo? Iré a saludar a todos y a preguntarles. Vamos, Agumon.

Justo en el momento en que Tai y Agumon cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, del otro lado del jardín Mimi y Joe aparecían delante de Patamon y Gatomon.

-¡Patamon! ¡Gatomon!- dijo Mimi efusivamente- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bah, solo entren ahí y les contarán la historia- dijo Gatomon un poco fastidiada de tener que contar todo otra vez.

-Hola a todos- dijo Patamon-. Los extrañé mucho.

* * *

><p>Luego del reencuentro de los diez elegidos y después de haberles presentado a Catherine a Mimi y Joe, cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, TK relató a sus amigos su parte de la historia, la batalla con Daemon y la muerte de Elecmon, cómo Michael lo encontró y lo llevó al continente Server y cuidó de él y de Patamon, y su viaje hacia el parque de diversiones y hacia la casa de Gennai. Luego fue el turno de Michael, él habló sobre el emblema del Destino, su entrenamiento en la casa de Gennai hace dos años y más que nada, habló sobre el origen de GigaSeadramon, poco antes de encontrar a TK. Matt y Kari estaban agradecidos de que el norteamericano hubiese encontrado a TK justo a tiempo, y el rubio mayor se enfadó un poco con Gennai por permitir sólo a Michael entrar al Digimundo.<p>

Kari, por su parte, tuvo que contar a sus amigos sobre la terrible batalla contra Lilithmon con la ayuda de Davis y los demás, y cómo Barbamon había salvado al demonio y se había deshecho de Imperialdramon, lo que provocó que los otros elegidos tuvieran que regresar al Mundo Real. Luego habló sobre su encuentro con Catherine y Floramon, y su corto viaje a la casa de Gennai. Catherine contó a sus nuevos amigos el encargo que Gennai le había dejado, y todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar que el emblema de la Luz se encontraba ahí mismo en la casa de Gennai.

En el último arco de la historia, Tai decidió relatarle a TK, Michael y Catherine todo lo que Gennai y su grupo les había contado acerca de la profecía y los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio. También habló sobre el regreso de los emblemas y que todos tendrían que alcanzar el nivel Mega para poder pelear contra los enemigos. También les contó a todos sobre la batalla contra Beelzemon y cómo WarGreymon pudo derrotarlo. Nadie podía creerlo cuando TK dijo que él ya poseía su emblema, que había aparecido mientras peleaban contra Daemon. Sora les dijo a sus amigos dónde había encontrado el emblema del Amor, y todos concordaron en que sólo faltaba uno.

-Bien, Kari- dijo TK-. Vamos a buscar tu emblema. Recomiendo que los demás se queden aquí descansando, no nos alejaremos mucho.

-Yo iré con ustedes- dijo Michael.

-Entonces yo también- dijo Catherine, para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Tai.

-Bien, pero no salgan del lago sin venir a avisarnos- dijo Matt.

Los cuatro jóvenes y sus digimon salieron de la casa, y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín, con el D3 rosa y la D-terminal de Kari en sus manos. Luego de andar unos minutos, ambos aparatos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Miren!- dijo Kari- Estamos cerca.

-No pensé que el monsieur Gennai tuviera un jardín tan grande debajo de un lago- dijo Catherine.

-Vengan por aquí- dijo TK-. Creo que vi algo brillar por este lado.

Al llegar al límite del jardín, el símbolo del emblema de la Luz que estaba tallado en una baldosa del suelo comenzó a brillar, y cuando Kari se acercó, el emblema tomó su tamaño correspondiente y se insertó en la D-terminal, acallando todo destello.

-Impresionante- dijo Kari-. No puedo creer que verdaderamente se encontraba en casa de Gennai.

-Debemos decirle a los demás- dijo Michael.

-Tienes razón- dijo TK-. Volvamos. ¡AH! Casi lo olvidaba. Kari, mira lo que Michael y yo encontramos antes de que ustedes llegaran.

TK sacó el extraño emblema de adentro de su sombrero, y pudo notar que curiosamente estaba brillando.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- dijo TK- ¿Por qué está brillando? Kari si tú ya tienes tu emblema.

-¿Mais qu'est ce…?- dijo Catherine.

Todos voltearon hacia la francesa, y se quedaron petrificados al ver que su Digivice estaba brillando de igual manera que el extraño emblema. TK le entregó el objeto a Catherine y cuando ella lo sujetó, todos los destellos se apagaron definitivamente.

-Increíblemente impresionante- dijo TK-. Catherine, ese emblema es tuyo.

-Así parece- dijo la francesa todavía con el emblema en sus manos, sin poder salir del asombro.

-Así que Gennai tenía todo planeado- dijo Gatomon.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Floramon- ¿Cómo que todo planeado?

-Es evidente- dijo Kari-. Por eso le pidió específicamente a Catherine que me diga dónde estaba mi emblema. Gennai encontró el emblema y la etiqueta de Catherine y los escondió aquí en su casa. Si él le pedía a ella que me dijera dónde estaba el emblema de la Luz, vendríamos juntas hacia aquí y las dos encontraríamos nuestros emblemas.

-Brillante- dijo TK.

-Maintenant je, ahora sí, es tiempo de volver con los demás- dijo Catherine mientras se colocaba la etiqueta alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

><p>-Señor Lucemon, los elegidos están todos juntos en el mismo punto. No sé el motivo, pero su ubicación apareció repentinamente en el mapa.<p>

-Que extraño…- dijo el líder de los demonios-. Buen trabajo, Phantomon.

-Señor Lucemon, quisiera encargarme personalmente esta vez.

-Esta bien, Lilithmon, si tu quieres. Agradezco que me hayas avisado en esta ocasión.

-Siento lo de la última vez, señor. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder- dijo el demonio de la lujuria.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir tú sola?- preguntó Lucemon- No te fue muy bien la vez anterior, y permíteme recordarte que los elegidos ya tienen todos los emblemas. Mejor llévate a algunos soldados oscuros.

-No va a hacer falta, señor- dijo Lilithmon-. Tengo mis trucos.

* * *

><p>TK y Catherine se encontraban sentados en el jardín. Kari y Michael habían entrado para contarles a todos acerca de los sucesos recientes.<p>

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo TK.

-Oui- dijo Catherine- ¿Me has extrañado?

-Sabes que sí- dijo TK-. Aunque ahora soy muy feliz con Kari, siempre recordaré nuestros bellos momentos. Si bien no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos…

-Sólo quatre meses- interrumpió Catherine.

-Exacto- dijo TK-. Si bien estuvimos juntos sólo cuatro meses juntos, en ese tiempo pude ver que eres una persona maravillosa y una gran mujer.

-Sin duda fueron las mejores vacances que hayas tenido, ¿cierto?- dijo Catherine guiñando un ojo-. Yo también he pensado mucho en ti, y creo que lo mejor fue que hayamos terminado, era evidente que no podías sacarte a Kari de la cabeza, y ahora que la conozco, entiendo por qué la quieres tanto. Ella es en verdad tres fantastique.

-Sólo te voy a pedir un favor- dijo TK.

-Je sais, lo sé- respondió Catherine-. No le diré a nadie de nuestro pasado. Ne vous inquiétez pas, no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias- dijo TK-. Sé que no hicimos nada malo, lo nuestro ocurrió antes de que empezara a salir con Kari, pero ya conoces a Tai, él no lo entendería, jaja.

-De hecho, yo te iba a pedir el mismo favor- dijo Catherine, para sorpresa de TK-. Es que el jeune Michael me parece muy lindo, y no te enojes, pero no quiero que sepa que tuve una relación con el más apuesto de los elegidos, jaja.

-Muy bien, guardaremos el secreto- dijo TK-. Penseriez-vous si nous, mademoiselle?

-Claro que me parecería bien entrar- dijo Catherine-. Vamos.

Cuando se disponían a cruzar la puerta de entrada, un extraño gritó alarmó a TK y Catherine.

-_¡Ya los encontré!_- se oyó a los lejos.

* * *

><p>El resto de los elegidos estaba sentado sobre unos almohadones charlando como hace días no lo hacían, cuando fueron sorprendidos por el mismo extraño grito.<p>

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó Tai.

-Creo que fue una mujer gritando- dijo Sora.

-Salgamos- ordenó Matt.

Cuando todos los que estaban en el interior de la casa salieron al exterior, observaron que TK y Catherine miraban hacia las escaleras, y cuando todos miraron en la misma dirección, lo que vieron no les gustó nada. Una extraña mujer descendió hasta llegar con los elegidos, y su cara no tenía ningún aspecto amigable.

-¡Es Lilithmon!- gritó Kari.

-En efecto- dijo el demonio-. No sé cómo hicieron para esconderse en este lugar sin que lo supiera, pero ya es muy tarde, ahora no tienen escapatoria.

-¡Nosotros la detendremos!- dijo Tai- ¡Agumon, digievoluciona!

-¡Agumon Warp digievolves a… WarGreymon!

-Cuando vean la oportunidad, suban las escaleras y encuentren otro lugar donde esconderse- dijo Tai- ¡WarGreymon ataca!

-¡Mega Tornado!- dijo WarGreymon nombrando su técnica.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- dijo Michael- ¡Betamon, digievoluciona!

-¡Betamon Warp digievolves a… GigaSeadramon!

-Qué poca educación tienen, soy una dama- dijo Lilithmon luego de esquivar el ataque del digimon del Valor con gran facilidad-. Aquí tienen ¡Abrazo de emperatriz!

Lilithmon extendió sus brazos y un halo de energía oscura comenzó salir de su cuerpo, y tomó forma de un digimon. Lilithmon repitió el proceso una vez más y otro digimon maligno apareció en el campo de batalla.

-¡MetalPhantomon, acaba con WarGreymon!- ordenó el demonio- ¡Y tú, Gulfmon, ataca a GigaSeadramon! En cuanto a mí, me encargaré de esos elegidos, empezando por éste ¡Uña Názar!

Ante la perpleja vista de todos, Lilithmon se dirigió a atacar a Michael directamente, los digimon Mega estaban ocupados peleando y los de nivel Infantil nada podían hacer para detenerla.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó GigaSeadramon.

-¡Michael!- gritó Catherine desesperada, al tiempo que su Digivice y su emblema brillaron y la luz de la digievolución rodeó a Floramon.

-¡Floramon Warp digievolves a… Lotosmon!

Cuando la luz se disipó, una bella digimon de cabello rubio y piel morada apareció para frustrar el ataque de Lilithmon con su vara de siete colores. Llevaba ropa parecida a un corsé de gran escote que también mostraba la zona abdominal de su cuerpo. En su mano derecha llevaba un báculo con una punta en forma de flor de loto de siete colores con el que detuvo al demonio, y en la izquierda sostenía una vara decorada con dos serpientes entrelazadas, una blanca y otra negra. A modo de falda y mangas, poseía una tela blanca que se asemejaba a los pétalos de una flor, y en sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Lilithmon- Estuve tan cerca…

-No te permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos- dijo Lotosmon.

-¡Floramon, digievolucionaste!- dijo Catherine muy alegre- ¡Gracias por salvar a Michael!

-No hay problema, Cath- dijo Lotosmon-. Ahora yo me encargaré de ella.

-¿Qué te encargarás de mí?- dijo Lilithmon- Quisiera verlo ¡Exhalación Demoníaca!

El demonio de la lujuria disparó su niebla maligna hacia Lotosmon, pero el digimon de Catherine bloqueó el movimiento haciendo girar su báculo muy rápidamente.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Lotosmon- ¡Serpiente de Ruina!

La serpiente de color negro que estaba decorando la vara de Lotosmon abrió su boca y un aura negra salió disparada en dirección a Lilithmon, quien logró bloquear el ataque cubriéndose con sus manos. La batalla iba muy pareja.

-¡Vamos Lotosmon! ¡Tú puedes!- animaba Catherine desde el suelo.

Izzy estaba observando fijamente hacia las escaleras buscando el momento oportuno para escapar con sus amigos; la casa de Gennai era un lugar muy pequeño para la clase de batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, y en un momento, escuchó unos ruidos que venían desde la parte más alejada del jardín.

-_Shhh, shhh, por aquí- _dijo una voz.

Todos, excepto Tai, Michael y Catherine voltearon para ver quien los estaba llamando, y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver la cabeza de Andromon que se asomaba desde el hoyo donde antes había estado la baldosa que tenía el emblema de la Luz.

-¡Andromon!- dijo Izzy- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar!- dijo el robótico digimon- ¡Vengan conmigo mientras sus amigos pelean, así ellos podrán luchar más tranquilos!

Todos siguieron a Andromon y se metieron en el hoyo, y Matt antes de irse lanzó una pequeña piedra que golpeó a Tai en el hombro. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta, Matt hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo que se irían por ese hoyo.

-¡Esto ya ha ido muy lejos!- dijo Michael-¡Amigo acábalo!

-¡Destructor Giga Mar!- gritó GigaSeadramon, y un poderoso haz de energía salió disparado desde el cañón de su boca, que acabó con Gulfmon definitivamente.

-¡Es mi turno!- dijo WarGreymon- ¡Conductor de Guerra!

El digimon Hombre Dragón atacó a MetalPhantomon con sus garras cargadas de energía, eliminándolo del campo de batalla.

-Muy bien- dijo Lotosmon- sólo queda un enemigo.

-¡Malditos, me las pagarán!- dijo Lilithmon, y tras crear una cortina de niebla oscura, desapareció ante la vista de todos.

-¡Muy bien, lo logramos!- dijo Tai, mientras chocaba una mano con Michael y la otra con Catherine.

Los digimon regresaron a su etapa Infantil, y Agumon notó algo raro.

-Tai…- dijo- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No te preocupes amigo, ellos se han marchado a un lugar seguro. Vengan todos, vamos con ellos.

Tai llevó a sus amigos hacia el hoyo donde Matt se había metido y les comentó que los había visto irse por ahí.

-Pero aquí es exactamente donde estaba el emblema de Kari- dijo Michael-. Seguramente estaba ocultando este pasaje, me pregunto a dónde llevará.

-Sólo hay un modo de saberlo- dijo Tai-. Agumon, andando.

Tai fue el primero en saltar al interior del hoyo, seguido de Agumon, Betamon y Floramon. Michael volteó a ver el campo de batalla, y se sintió muy triste de las condiciones en las que había quedado la casa del Sr. Gennai, y se prometió a sí mismo que cuando todo esto acabara, lo ayudaría a reconstruir su hogar.

-Michael…- le llamó la atención Catherine- ¿Nos vamos?

-Eeemmm sí, sí, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo- dijo el estadounidense-. Permíteme bajar primero.

Michael saltó hacia el interior del pozo, para aterrizar en lo que parecía un pasadizo de unas antiguas ruinas, unos dos metros bajo la superficie.

-¡Ahí voy!- dijo Catherine, y tras saltar a lo desconocido, aterrizó en los brazos de Michael, y los rostros de ambos se tornaron levemente colorados.

El estadounidense bajo a la francesa al suelo delicadamente, y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

-Catherine…- dijo Michael.

-¿Oui, Michael?- respondió la francesa.

-…Gracias, por haberme salvado. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría aquí ahora. Gracias.

-Soyez le bienvenu, de nada- respondió Catherine, roja como un tomate-. Deberíamos seguir a Tai, o nos va a dejar atrás.

El intento de la francesa por desviar la conversación surtió efecto, y mientras ambos transitaban el único camino posible, Catherine tuvo que esforzar su vista debido a la poca luz del lugar para ver cómo Michael la tomaba de la mano.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, aquí termina el capítulo, el más largo de la historia hasta ahora n.n Espero que esto compense el tiempo que he estado sin escribir, aunque por suerte no tardé mucho entre el capítulo anterior y éste . ¿Qué les parece la relación entre Michael y Catherine? Un poco sorpresiva ¿no creen? ¿Y qué hay del pasado entre la francesa y TK? Esa no se la esperaban jaja. Bien, Lilithmon fue derrotada otra vez (bah, volvió a escapar ¬¬) y los elegidos son guiados por Andromon quién sabe a dónde. En el próximo episodio voy a contar por qué la ubicación de los elegidos apareció en el mapa de los demonios, así que no se desesperen jaja. Por último, quiero decir algo sobre el modo de hablar de Catherine y Floramon. Me parece un poco más realista si mezclo el español con algunas palabras en francés, bah, a mi me gusta como queda n.n espero que a ustedes también Igualmente, cuando dicen alguna frase en francés, al lado la repiten en español, así que no hay manera de perderse algo de la trama n.n<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Andromon guía a los elegidos a la nueva base de Gennai y una nueva búsqueda comienza, pero cuando el demonio de la avaricia ataca a los amigos de Matt, el emblema del Amistad vuelve a brillar. El próximo capítulo será "_**Barbamon vs. MetalGarurumon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee.


	9. Barbamon vs MetalGarurumon

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Gracias por los reviews, me pone feliz que les guste cómo va la historia. El capítulo de hoy es más charla que acción, pero esas "charlas" van a ser importantes para el nuevo arco de la historia. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 9: Barbamon vs MetalGarurumon<em>**

* * *

><p>Luego de haber derrotado una vez más a Lilithmon, Andromon había aparecido sorpresivamente desde un túnel subterráneo y los elegidos lo estaban siguiendo, sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, cosa que Matt estaba listo para averiguar.<p>

-Bien, Andromon, habla- dijo Matt- ¿Adónde nos llevas?

-Es una verdadera fortuna que hayan abierto el pasadizo- dijo Andromon-. Desde el interior habría sido imposible. Los estoy guiando hacia nuestro escondite.

-¿"Nuestro"?- preguntó Tai- ¿Gennai y los demás están allí?

-En efecto- respondió Andromon-. Gennai, Centarumon y Leomon los están esperando.

-Disculpa, Andromon- dijo Izzy mientras todos caminaban por el túnel poco iluminado-, ¿Qué sucedió con la profecía que ustedes fueron a ver la última vez que los vimos?

-Bien, Izzy- dijo el androide perfeccionado-, llegamos a aquella aldea y pudimos dar con la profecía, pero supongo que Centarumon y Gennai querrán hablarles sobre eso, así que no te preocupes.

El túnel subterráneo por el que los elegidos caminaban era algo estrecho, pero lo suficiente como para que entraran tres personas una al lado de la otra, y tenía una altura tal que el buen Andromon podía mantenerse perfectamente de pie, aunque su cabeza estaba a sólo unos centímetros del techo. Era completamente de piedra, similar a los túneles de la pirámide de Datamon, y estaba escasamente iluminado por una línea de cables que corrían en los extremos del túnel, que poseían focos de luz distanciados unos dos metros uno del otro, aunque alguno que otro no funcionaba.

* * *

><p>Andromon iba liderando la procesión, seguido de Matt, Izzy y Tai que iban conversando con el androide digimon, detrás de ellos, Agumon, Tentomon y Gabumon seguían atentamente la conversación de sus compañeros. Mimi, Kari y Sora iban acompañadas de sus digimon, especulando qué es lo que podría suceder ahora que ya tenían todos los emblemas. Por último al final del grupo, TK, Michael y Catherine, también en compañía de sus digimon, conversaban en voz baja sobre lo que se estaba gestando entre el norteamericano y la francesa, cosa que el joven Takaishi no podía terminar de creer.<p>

-¿Todo bien ahí, cariño?- preguntó Kari al voltear hacia TK-. Están muy callados.

-E-e-e-e-mmm sí, sí, sí- respondió TK sorprendido-. E-e-mm no estábamos callados, sólo hablamos en voz baja por si escuchábamos algún ruido extraño.

-¿Quieren que los acompañe?- preguntó la castaña.

-¡NO, NO, NO!- gritaron los tres al unísono, moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro con rapidez.

-No hace falta, Kari- respondió TK-. Gracias, cielo, pero mejor quédate ahí con Mimi y Sora, hace mucho tiempo que no están las tres juntas.

-Mhm, de acuerdo, si tú quieres- dijo Kari, y volvió a prestar atención a sus amigas-. _Qué estarás tramando, Takaishi…_- pensó para sus adentros.

-Bien, ya no hay problema- dijo TK- Pero, ¿por qué quieren mantenerlo en secreto?

-En realidad es porque esto sucedió hace sólo unas horas, jaja- dijo Michael-. Prefiero que lo hagamos público cuando sepamos que esto va en serio.

-Oui- dijo Catherine-. Así que no debes abrir la boca, TK. Esto es muy importante.

-Entiendo, respondió el rubio-. Cuando empecé a salir con Kari, también queríamos que nadie lo supiera hasta que el momento fuera el adecuado, pero cuando Yolei nos encontró besándonos en la Biblioteca de Odiaba, supe que en cuestión de minutos todos lo sabrían, jajaja.

-¿Y qué diablos hacía Yolei en la Biblioteca? Jaja- preguntó Michael.

-Aparentemente Ken le había pedido que pasara por un libro que él necesitaba- respondió TK- . Lo que yo menos esperaba era encontrar a Yolei en la biblioteca jaja. Si ella necesita algo, va directo al Internet. Ken es el que ama los libros.

-Oh- dijo Catherine- ¿Y entonces qué sucedió?

-Justo lo que esperaba- respondió TK-. Yolei comenzó a hacer un escándalo en la biblioteca, la echaron a patadas, y a los tres minutos mi teléfono celular recibió siete llamadas de mi hermano, cinco mensajes de Cody y otras sesenta y tres llamadas de Davis. Kari por su parte recibió llamadas de Sora, de Mimi desde los Estados Unidos, y si mal no recuerdo, fueron ochenta y dos llamadas perdidas de Davis. Lo único que me alegro fue que en ese momento Tai estaba en la universidad y Yolei no había podido comunicarse con él. Lo supo cuando Kari y yo llevábamos ya cuatro meses oficiales.

-Jajajajaja- rieron Michael y Catherine, y así siguieron más historias de la divertida relación de TK y Kari.

* * *

><p>-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Andromon-. Allá está la salida.<p>

-Sí, la veo- dijo Tai- ¿cuánto hemos estado caminando?

-Casi treinta minutos- dijo Izzy tras mirar la hora en su D3.

-¿Media hora? Con razón estoy tan cansado- dijo Tai-. Y tengo tanta hambre.

-Yo también- dijo Agumon.

-No sean llorones- dijo Matt-. ¿No ven que ahí está la salida? De nada les sirve quejarse.

Tai y Agumon bajaron la cabeza ante el regaño de Matt, y antes de que pudieran notarlo, la luz de la salida del túnel los encandiló, por lo que tanto humano como digimon terminaron cayendo del borde la salida del túnel hacia el suelo, aterrizando fuertemente en las frías baldosas.

-¡AAAY! ¡Me dolió!- dijo Agumon levantándose del suelo.

-¡Auch! A mi también- dijo Tai- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Por aquí- dijo Izzy.

Tai y Agumon levantaron sus cabezas y miraron hacia la pared por la que habían caído, a casi un metro del suelo se encontraba el inicio del túnel y todos sus amigos estaban allí parados, descendiendo de a uno por una pequeña escalera debidamente colocada. Cuando todos estaban en el suelo, se encontraron en una enorme sala circular de piedra, baldosas de adoquín, y una gran mesa redonda de madera en el centro del lugar, con varias sillas del mismo material alrededor de dicha mesa. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas, o al menos eso supuso TK, ya que sólo pudo reconocer a Qinglongmon en una de las cuatro pinturas. Los elegidos centraron su mirada en la mesa, y notaron que dos sillas estaban ocupadas por Leomon y por Gennai, mientras que Centarumon permanecía de pie al lado de ellos.

-¡Señor Gennai! ¡Leomon!- gritó Mimi mientras corría en dirección a ellos y los saludaba con un abrazo-. Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

-Vamos, Mimi- dijo Gennai-, sólo fueron un par de días. De cualquier modo, me alegra que estés bien, al igual que el resto.

-No se queden ahí- dijo Leomon-. Tomen asiento, por favor.

Los elegidos hicieron caso al Campeón digimon y ocuparon sus lugares. Cuando todos estuvieron ubicados, Centarumon comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Me alegro de verlos a todos- dijo-. Entiendo que ya todos han conseguido sus emblemas, ¿cierto?

-Si- dijeron los diez elegidos al unísono.

-Perfecto- respondió Centarumon-. Ahora sólo es cuestión de hacerlos funcionar para alcanzar el nivel Mega. Tan simple y tan complicado a la vez.

-Eehh, disculpa, Centarumon- dijo Tai-. Agumon y yo ya pudimos volver a hacer uso del emblema y pudimos usar a WarGreymon en una ocasión.

-¿De veras?- dijo Centarumon al concentrar su intimidante ojo en Tai y Agumon-. Eso es maravilloso. Más rápido de lo que nosotros esperábamos. A este paso la segunda tarea no va a ser tan complicada como pensábamos.

-¿Segunda tarea?- dijo TK- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bien, chicos- dijo Gennai poniéndose de pie-. Tengo que encomendarles otra cosa más importante que buscar los emblemas. Pero primero debemos contarles aquel asunto de la profecía que nosotros fuimos a ver la última vez que nos vimos en aquella cueva, ¿recuerdan?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Kari-. Momentos después Gatomon y yo fuimos atacadas por Lilithmon, cómo olvidarlo.

-Eso fue porque no quisiste venir conmigo- dijo Tai entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Tenía que encontrar a TK!- le recriminó la castaña a su hermano.

-Chicos, chicos- dijo Leomon-. No empecemos a pelear ahora, lo que tenemos que decirles es muy importante.

-Lo siento- dijeron los Kamiya al mismo tiempo, bajando la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo Gennai, listo para seguir-. Más o menos, lo que deben saber es esto: cuando llegamos a aquella aldea, todo se encontraba muy dañado; bueno, en realidad como todo lo que ustedes ya han visto. Encontramos a Jijimon y a Babamon en su pequeña choza, ellos fueron quienes nos habían llamado. Nos llevaron a una pequeña cueva que estaba oculta en su jardín y que ellos jamás habían visto hasta ese momento. Dentro había unas inscripciones que Andromon pudo descifrar y que decían que cuando los guerreros que darían batalla al Mal tuvieran de regreso sus armas consigo, tendrían que encontrar a las Bestias Sagradas para que éstas liberen el poder interior dormido en los guerreros; y que en el momento menos esperado, uno de los combatientes se rebelará contra sus compañeros y ayudará quien antes fueran sus enemigos…

Los elegidos permanecieron en silencio procesando las palabras de Gennai, tratando de comprender a qué se refería. Después de unos minutos, Izzy fue el primero en hablar.

-Entiendo la primera parte- dijo-. "Las armas de los guerreros" debe hacer referencia a nuestros emblemas.

-Nosotros llegamos a la misma conclusión- dijo Andromon.

-Lo extraño es la segunda parte- continuó el elegido del Conocimiento, agarrándose el mentón- ¿Qué significa que un combatiente se rebele y ayude a sus enemigos?

-Esa es la parte difícil- dijo Gennai, mientras desataba su rubio cabello, sacudía su cabeza y lo volvía a anudar otra vez-. No sabemos a qué puede referirse.

-¿Y qué hay con la parte de las Bestias Sagradas?- dijo TK- ¿Tendremos que encontrarlas?

-Muy bien, TK- dijo Gennai- a eso estaba yendo. Esa es la segunda tarea que queríamos encomendarles. Ya les había contado la otra vez que hace mucho tiempo, en la antigua guerra por el Digimundo, las Bestias Sagradas lograron poner a dormir a los Demonios y restaurar la Paz. Bien, ahora es su deber encontrar a Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon para que les brinden sus poderes y puedan acabar con los demonios de una vez por todas.

-¿Y por qué Qinglongmon no viene a nosotros como las otras veces?- preguntó Mimi algo confundida.

-Recuerden que hace muchos años ustedes usaron los ocho emblemas para liberar a las Bestias Sagradas que habían sido aprisionadas por los Dark Masters- dijo Centarumon-. Eso les regresó sus poderes y les permitió ser libres. Pero ahora ustedes tienen de nuevo los emblemas en sus manos, lo que significa que ese poder que ustedes poseen es equivalente al que le falta a las Bestias, por lo que ahora son más débiles. Eso sumado a la gran Oscuridad que emana la sola presencia de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, es suficiente para impedir que los cuatro seres sagrados del Digimundo puedan moverse libremente, y necesitan su ayuda.

-Ahora deben viajar hacia el continente WWW donde habitan las Bestias Sagradas, y ellas despertarán todo el poder oculto de ustedes para poder hacer frente a los demonios- aclaró Leomon.

-¿Es realmente necesario?- dijo Tai-. Porque Agumon y yo casi acabamos con Beelzemon en aquella ocasión.

-Es absolutamente necesario- dijo Gennai-. Qinglongmon se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que si no librera los poderes interiores de ustedes, es muy difícil que ganen; los demonios se hacen más fuertes con cada batalla, y lamentablemente dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo la próxima vez que veas a Beelzemon.

-Y eso no es todo, aún falta lo peor- dijo Andromon-. Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes ya han enfrentado a Beelzemon, Lilithmon y Daemon ¿cierto?

-Siii- dijeron Tai, Kari y TK al unísono.

-Y yo he visto a Barbamon cuando estaba con Davis y los demás- dijo Kari.

-Bien- prosiguió el digimon androide-, eso quiere decir que aún no han visto a Lucemon, el líder de los demonios, y a Belphemon y Leviamon, los Reyes Demonio más poderosos. Me pregunto por qué aún no se han presentado…

-Es importante que no se enfrenten a Belphemon y Leviamon sin antes haber hablado con las Bestias Sagradas- dijo Gennai-. Los poderes de esos dos seres superan por mucho a los de las Bestias, y según varias leyendas, Leviamon es el digimon más poderoso que existe. Así que si llegan a encontrarse con alguno de ellos, por favor, no luchen y corran a esconderse, es la única opción que tienen.

Los elegidos procesaron en silencio la nueva información que acababan de recibir, y de a poco el temor y la preocupación fueron llenando sus cabezas: ¿qué harían si se encontraban con esos dos demonios, los más poderosos, o si el líder de ellos los encontraba primero? Todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Michael, Catherine- dijo Gennai luego de unos momentos-. Ustedes llegan hasta aquí.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en los dos elegidos y sus digimon, quienes estaban atónitos de escuchar las palabras de Gennai.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Michael- Debes estar bromeando.

-Lo siento- dijo Gennai- las tareas por las que fueron llamados han llegado a su fin. Michael, fuiste llamado al Digimundo para ayudar a TK a reencontrarse con su grupo sin que corriera peligro. Y tú, Catherine, tu misión fue ayudar a Kari a encontrar su emblema. Ambos trabajos fueron realizados y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, pero en verdad no quiero ponerlos en peligro. Y aunque milagrosamente lograron la digievolución Mega antes que el resto, ya han escuchado que a partir de ahora puede que eso no sea suficiente para detener a los demonios.

-Oui- dijo Catherine cabizbaja-. Entiendo. También creo que es lo mejor.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Michael-. Pero Kari nos dijo que Davis y los demás están ayudando desde el Mundo Real, debe haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer también.

-Es cierto- dijo Gennai-. Y todo lo que deben hacer es esperar el momento. Prometo que yo mismo iré a buscarlos cuando necesitemos su ayuda. Además nos servirían de mucho en el Mundo Real, por si algo malo ocurre.

Las últimas palabras de Gennai hicieron reaccionar del todo a Michael y Catherine, quienes aún un poco tristes, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar al Mundo Real.

-Muy bien- dijo Gennai-. Síganme.

Todos los elegidos se levantaron de sus sillas y siguieron a Gennai a una salida situada en frente del hoyo por donde habían entrado, que llevaba a una recámara más pequeña que en la pared opuesta a la entrada poseía una mesilla con un televisor sobre ella.

-Este televisor los llevará a sus hogares- dijo Gennai-. Primero llevará a Michael a los Estados Unidos, y luego lo ajustaré a Paris. Llegó la hora de despedirse, por ahora.

Los elegidos de América y Europa saludaron al resto de los presentes, incluyendo un abrazo especial entre Michael y TK, quien le agradeció todo lo que el americano había hecho por él, y le prometió ganar la batalla costase lo que costase.

-Monsieur Gennai- dijo Catherine-, si no es molestia, ¿puede llevarnos directamente a Paris?

-¿Quieres irte tú primera?- preguntó Gennai.

-Para nada- respondió Michael-. Yo iré con ella a Francia.

-Quiero mostrarle a Michael la bella ciudad donde vivo- dijo la rubia.

-Además creo que necesito unas vacaciones, y nada podría ser mejor si estoy con ella- dijo Michael, para sorpresa de todos- ¿Qué dices, Betamon? ¿Quieres conocer Paris?

-Desde luego- dijo el pequeño digimon verde-. Yo te sigo. Tendremos un nuevo lugar para entrenar.

-¡Está decidido!- gritó Michael levantando su mano- ¡Gennai, hasta pronto!

-Au revoir a todos- dijo Floramon-. Nos volveremos a ver.

Betamon y Floramon fueron los primeros en entrar en el pequeño televisor, seguidos por Catherine y finalmente por Michael, quien antes de entrar en el portal se disculpó con Gennai por la destrucción de su casa, y luego el televisor se apagó.

-Se han ido…- dijo TK-. Espero que podamos con esta segunda etapa de nuestro viaje.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sora poniendo una mano en el hombro de su cuñado-. Estoy segura de que podremos con esto.

* * *

><p>-¡Estupendo!- dijo Ken-. Finalmente lo logramos.<p>

-Nos llevó cuatro días pero lo logramos- dijo Cody, estrechando su mano con el elegido de la Bondad.

-¿Ya está?- dijo Davis- ¿Podremos ayudar a Kari y los demás?

-Así es- dijo Ken-. No sólo hemos conseguido que el programa nos muestre las zonas donde los demonios causaron problemas, sino que además lo configuramos para que nos de la ubicación exacta de ellos en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando no se encuentren debajo de la tierra o del agua.

-Cielo, eso es maravilloso- dijo Yolei- ¿pueden hacerlo funcionar ahora?

-Por supuesto- dijo Cody-. Sólo hay que presionar estos comandos… ya está, ahí los tienen.

-Miren- dijo Yolei-. Más de la mitad del Digimundo se encuentra en la zona oscura. Qué terrible.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo DemiVeemon- Miren esos colores, parece que nuestros amigos están todos juntos otra vez.

-Y en una zona blanca, por suerte- dijo Upamon.

-Las dos luces que antes no pudimos identificar ya no están…- dijo Cody-. Qué extraño.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo Davis-. Observen eso, un punto oscuro se acerca rápidamente hacia nuestros amigos ¿qué significa?

-¿No lo entiendes, Davis?- dijo Ken con un tono de preocupación-. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

* * *

><p><em>¡BUUUUUMMMMM!<em>

-¡¿Han oído eso?!- dijo Tai sobresaltado.

Los elegidos habían estado descansando de todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, pero el estrepitoso ruido que escucharon los sorprendió y los hizo levantarse de sus lugares.

-Si. Vino del exterior- dijo Matt-. Andando.

-Es por aquí- dijo Leomon-. Síganme.

Leomon condujo a los elegidos por un estrecho pasillo empinado que ascendía poco a poco, y luego de unos momentos se encontraron en el exterior: el pasillo terminaba en lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva oculta en el bosque.

-¡Es allí!- dijo Sora-. Miren el humo.

-Ustedes quédense aquí- dijo Tai- ¡Andando, Agumon!

Agumon digievolucionó WarGreymon, y con Tai sobre su espalda partieron en dirección hacia donde provenía el humo, para saber a qué podía deberse tal explosión.

-¡Tai, espera!- dijo Matt- ¡Vamos, Gabumon!

-¡Matt no! Puede ser peligroso- dijo Sora- ¿Qué tal si es alguno de esos dos demonios de los que el Sr. Gennai nos habló?

-No me importa- dijo Matt-. Tai es mi amigo, mi camarada, y si se trata de alguno de esos demonios no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados esperando que le suceda algo. ¡Mi deber es pelear a su lado! ¡Vamos Gabumon!

Entonces, el emblema del Amistad y el D3 de Matt comenzaron a brillar, y la luz de la digievolución rodeó al pequeño Gabumon.

-¡Gabumon Warp digivolves a… MetalGarurumon!

El poderoso lobo de metal apareció delante de los elegidos, que se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver nuevamente al digimon Mega.

-¡MetalGarurumon, eres tú!- dijo Matt sonriendo y cerrando un puño- ¡Ahora sí podemos ayudar a Tai, andando!

Matt subió al lomo de su digimon y les ordenó al resto que se quedaran ahí, y que él iría por Tai.

-Sujétate, Matt- dijo el digimon Mega, y levantó vuelo a una gran velocidad, hasta que los demás lo perdieron de vista.

-Gabumon… digievolucionó…- dijo Joe.

-Increíble…- respondió Mimi.

-Espero que no les pase nada- dijo TK.

* * *

><p>Tai y WarGreymon aterrizaron cerca del origen del humo, para descubrir un enorme cráter del tamaño de un campo de soccer cuyo interior era tan profundo que no se podía ver el fondo. El dinosaurio de nivel Mega regresó a ser Agumon y unos metros delante del cráter, Tai vio a un anciano que levitaba en el aire a unos centímetros de suelo. El hombre llevaba una túnica azul con detalles en rojo, seis alas demoníacas, un casco dorado que dejaba ver una pronunciada nariz, piel pálida y una larga barba que le llegaba a los pies. En su mano derecha cargaba un extraño cetro que en su extremo superior tenía un cráneo con una esfera roja en la boca. Y como si fuera poco, el anciano no se encontraba solo, a su lado había una especie de pequeño oso de peluche que estaba completamente atado con cadenas alrededor de su cuerpecito. Tenía dos pequeños cuernos, dos alas, y el detalle que a Tai más le llamó la atención era que en lugar de candado, las cadenas estaban sujetas a una especie de despertador. Sin embargo, el pequeño oso parecía dormir muy tranquilamente.<p>

Tai y Agumon se acercaron un poco más y se ocultaron entre los arbustos, ya que parecía que el anciano estaba hablando sólo.

-Es increíble- dijo el anciano-. Tu fuerza es insuperable, odio admitirlo pero eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Por fortuna pude regresarte a tu Modo de Sueño, de lo contrario puede que hasta me hubieses destruido a mí en tu ataque de locura. El señor Lucemon va a estar muy contento con los resultados. ¡Phantomon!

-Si, señor Barbamon- dijo un Phantomon que apareció de repente, como cualquier fantasma.

-Llévate a Belphemon de regreso al Área Oscura, tengo unos asuntos que atender- ordenó Barbamon.

-Enseguida- respondió el digimon fantasma, y tras rodear al pequeño oso en una especie de burbuja, el Phantomon desapareció.

Tai y Agumon no podían dar crédito a sus ojos, en realidad estaban viendo a Barbamon, uno de los Reyes Demonio, y lo más increíble era que él mismo estaba preocupado por la fuerza del pequeño oso.

-"Belphemon"- dijo Tai-. Un momento, Agumon, ¿no era Belphemon aquel demonio que Gennai dijo que era muy poderoso y que no peleáramos con él?

-_Si, el mismo…- _dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Tai y Agumon voltearon lentamente para atrás, y alcanzaron a agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Barbamon.

-¿Pensaban que no los había visto?- dijo Barbamon-. Ilusos.

-¡Agumon, digievolución!- gritó Tai.

-¡Oh, no lo harás!- dijo Barbamon- ¡Llamas Carmesí!

-_¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!_

Un rayo de energía azul bloqueó el ataque del demonio, salvando la vida de Agumon.

-¡Matt! ¡MetalGarurumon! ¡Qué gusto de verlos!- dijo el digimon dinosaurio.

-¡Agumon, ahora!- dijo Tai.

-¡Agumon Warp digivolves a… WarGreymon!

Matt bajó del lomo de su compañero y fue junto a Tai para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Gracias, Matt- dijo Tai-. Nos han salvado.

-Gracias a ti, Tai- respondió el rubio-. Por ti y por Agumon el emblema del Amistad volvió a brillar.

-Muy bien- dijo Tai-. Hagamos esto como en los viejos tiempos ¡A pelear!

-¡Mega Tornado!

Barbamon logró esquivar el ataque de Wargreymon con facilidad, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con las Bombas Congelantes de MetalGarurumon, por lo que precipitó al suelo convertido en un macizo de hielo.

-¡Sí!- dijeron Tai y Matt, aunque su emoción duró poco, ya que así de fácil como se congeló, Barbamon, rompió su prisión de hielo y volvió a elevarse en el aire.

-Hielo… hielo… odio el hielo…- dijo Barbamon tiritando-. Me las pagarán ¡Mueran! ¡Pandemonio Perdido!

De repente, el bosque estalló en llamas y todo comenzó a quemarse en los alrededores.

-¡WAHAHAHAHA!- rió Barbamon macabramente- ¡En unos segundos el bosque estallará en mil pedazos en una enorme bola de fuego! ¡No se salvarán!

-¡Matt! ¡Hay que salir de inmediato!- gritó MetalGarurumon.

Los digimon Mega volaron hacia sus camaradas y se los llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando atrás a Barbamon, que sonreía diabólicamente hasta que su figura de desvaneció.

-¡Rápido, rápido!- decía WarGreymon para sí mismo mientras intentaba volar más rápido de lo que podía.

-¡WarGreymon, mira, allí está la cueva!- dijo MetalGarurumon.

Lo que sucedió a continuación ocurrió en tan poco tiempo que fue bastante confuso para todos: WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon perdieron su digievolución en medio del vuelo y regresaron a ser Agumon y Gabumon, y comenzaron a caer junto con Tai y Matt mientras eran impulsados hacia adelante debido a la velocidad a la que venían. Cuando tocaron el suelo, lo hicieron justo en la entrada de la cueva, y el estrecho y empinado pasillo sirvió como una resbaladilla que equilibró la caía y los cuatro se deslizaron hasta la sala donde TK y los demás los recibieron muy sorprendidos.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó Matt, y todos lo obedecieron sin preguntar, al momento que una gran explosión se oía proveniente del exterior, más fuerte que la primera que habían escuchado.

La onda expansiva hizo retumbar los muros de piedra del recinto donde todos se encontraban, y un poco de polvo cayó del techo. Cuando todo por fin se calmó, los elegidos se levantaron del suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?!- preguntó TK.

-El poder de un Rey Demonio- respondió Tai.

* * *

><p>Tai comentó al resto la secuencia que había visto antes de que la batalla diera inicio, y luego de analizarlo, nadie podía creer que Barbamon, con el poder que tenía, estuviera preocupado por las habilidades de Belphemon, aún luego de haber demostrado que es capaz de destruir un bosque entero con un solo movimiento.<p>

-Disculpe, Sr. Gennai- preguntó Izzy-, hace bastante que quería preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Izzy?- respondió Gennai.

-Quería saber lo siguiente: si se supone que su casa era un refugio perfecto contra los digimon malignos, ¿cómo pudo encontrarnos Lilithmon el otro día? Hasta la vimos descendiendo las escaleras.

-Esperaba que me preguntaras eso, jaja- dijo Gennai-. Verás, lo que en realidad hacía de mi casa un refugio perfecto era el emblema de la Luz, ocultaba el lugar de cualquier presencia maligna. Cuando Kari lo tomó, era de suponer que tal escudo desaparecería.

-Entiendo- dijo Izzy-. Por otro lado, ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentran exactamente las Bestias Sagradas?

-En realidad no. Lo siento- dijo Gennai-. Pero igualmente tengo otra cosa muy importante para decirles. Al llegar al continente WWW deberán separarse.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Mimi- ¿Cree que sea conveniente separarnos?

-Fue el último recado que me dejó Qinglongmon. Dijo que él recibiría sólo a TK y a Kari.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Kari- ¿y qué será de los demás?

-No te preocupes, Kari- dijo Gennai-. Izzy y Joe deberán ir con Ebonwumon, Mimi y Sora con Zhuqiaomon, y Tai y Matt deberán buscar a Baihumon. Pensaba decírselo más tarde, pero ya que me preguntaron, se los digo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Matt y yo deberemos ir por diferentes caminos?- preguntó Sora.

-No te preocupes, cariño- dijo Matt-. Todo va a estar bien, recuerda que ahora con MetalGarurumon podemos estar donde queramos en poco tiempo.

-Será mejor que descansen y partan mañana temprano- dijo Gennai-. Whamon los estará esperando.

-¿Whamon?- dijo Mimi- ¡Estupendo! Lo extraño.

-¿Qué les parece si van a descansar a su mundo y vuelven mañana con todo listo para el viaje?- preguntó Leomon-. El continente WWW es mucho más grande que Server.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Leomon, y tras una rápida despedida se metieron en el televisor de la recámara de atrás, esperando estar bien descansados para una nueva aventura.

* * *

><p>Y así termina este capítulo n.n si ya se que la batalla duró menos de lo que esperaban, pero quise mostrar el poder de Barbamon y su mejor técnica y lo importante es que MetalGarurumon regresó al equipo de los elegidos, ahora sólo faltan las digievoluciones que no salieron en el anime n.n Aquí termina el arco de los Emblemas y con él la participación de Michael y Catherine, y no se si volverán a aparecer, no lo decidí, pero todo es posible ;) Ahora empieza una nueva parte de la historia en un nuevo continente.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: los elegidos regresan al Digimundo para comenzar su nuevo viaje, pero ocurre un suceso que nadie esperaba. El próximo capítulo será "**_El continente WWW_**", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee.


	10. El continente WWW

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n El capítulo de hoy es bastante corto en relación a los otros, pero es la apertura a las nuevas aventuras en el nuevo continente. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 10: El continente WWW<em>**

* * *

><p>Eran ya las 9 de la mañana cuando Matt despertó, al tiempo que Sora entraba en la habitación vistiendo su bata celeste y con una bandeja en sus manos con dos tazas humeantes y unos bocadillos.<p>

-Buenos días, Matt- dijo la pelirroja-. Te traje el desayuno a la cama.

-Buenos días, Sora- respondió el rubio aún bostezando-. No debiste molestarte.

-No es ningún problema. Preparé café con leche para los dos para que comencemos el día en la cama, como lo hacíamos antes.

-Si, antes de que todo este desastre con el Digimundo ocurriera- respondió Matt irónicamente-. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están Gabumon y Biyomon?

-Se levantaron muy temprano, antes que yo- dijo Sora-. Ahora están limpiando la cocina. Les dije que yo me encargaba, pero insistieron en ayudar, jaja.

-Mejor para nosotros, supongo- dijo Matt guiñando un ojo-. Ven, acuéstate al lado mío y trae esa bandeja.

* * *

><p>-¡RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!- sonó el despertador de Joe, que había sido programado para sonar a las 9:15.<p>

-Buenos días, Gomamon- dijo Joe bostezando.

-Buenos días, Joe- respondió el pequeño digimon marino.

Joe aprovechó que su joven esposa pasaría la semana en Osaka en una conferencia de Medicina, y dejó que Gomamon durmiera en su cama con él, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Quieres que nos levantemos a desayunar ahora?- preguntó Joe.

-Si, por favor- dijo Gomamon, tengo mucha hambre.

-De acuerdo, prepararé té verde para mí y un pescado para ti- dijo Joe poniéndose de pie.

-¡Wiiiii!- dijo Gomamon- Extrañaba tu pescado.

* * *

><p>-Despierta, Tentomon, son las 9:20 de la mañana- dijo Izzy sacudiendo levemente a su compañero-. Te he dejado dormir veinte minutos más, vamos, tenemos un largo día.<p>

-Mmmm, buenos días, Izzy- respondió el digimon insecto.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?- preguntó el elegido del conocimiento.

-Siiii, desperté con mucha hambre- respondió Tentomon.

-Muy bien- dijo Izzy-. Hay café en la maquina de la cocina. En todos estos años me terminé volviendo adicto a esa cosa, jaja.

-¿Café?- dijo Tentomon-, si tanto te gusta, tendré que probarlo.

-Perfecto, sírvete lo que quieras del refrigerador, yo estaré en la computadora planeando lo que haremos en el Digimundo.

* * *

><p>Mimi despertó 9:30 en punto. Yolei la había invitado a vivir en su apartamento el tiempo que quisiera mientras durara la batalla contra los Grandes Reyes Demonio, y Ken estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo. Se levantó de su cama y con su pequeño y ajustado camisón (que le llegaba bastante arriba de las rodillas) salió de la habitación. Se movió por la casa silenciosamente, no quería despertar a la futura familia Ichijouji, a sus digimon ni a Palmon, que dormía tranquilamente en la cama de la que Mimi se había levantado. Se deslizó por el pasillo como un fantasma y, al doblar hacia la cocina, se quedó petrificada al ver a Ken en bata de dormir que la miraba sorprendido con una taza de café con crema en su mano.<p>

-Buenos días, Mimi- dijo.

-Bue… buenos días, Ken- respondió impresionada de encontrárselo, definitivamente no sabía que ya estaba despierto.

La mirada del joven Ichijouji paseó de manera instintiva por el pequeño camisón de Mimi, para detenerse en sus largas y perfectas piernas. El elegido de la Bondad notó lo que estaba haciendo cuando intentó beber un sorbo de café y le falló a la boca, quemándose el pecho.

-¡AAAAAYYYY!- exclamó.

-Ken, ¿pero qué…?- dijo Mimi, pero se dio cuenta de por qué el joven se había quemado, y no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera completamente roja, y corrió de regreso a la habitación a ponerse algo de ropa, algo que la tapara un poco más.

Yolei entró en la cocina, completamente despeinada, arrastrando los pies, y limpiando sus gafas.

-Ken, ¿qué son esos gritos? Me despertaste ¿sucede algo?- dijo bostezando.

-Eeeh, no, no es nada- dijo Ken-. Eeeh, simplemente me distraje con algo y me quemé con el café, no pasa nada, vuelve a la cama.

-No, ya no tengo… ya no tengo sueño- dijo Yolei.

-Pues tu cara no dice lo mismo, cielo- dijo Ken-. Vamos, vuelve a la cama, y los digimon y yo te haremos el desayuno, ¿qué dices?

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Yolei, emitiendo otro bostezo mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

* * *

><p>A las 9:35, Tai salió de su cama. Había puesto su despertador a las 9:30, pero le costó cinco minutos dejar la cama, sumando a Agumon que tampoco tenía intenciones de despertar. Kari, por su parte, sí dejó la cama a las 9:30, y aprovechó esos cinco minutos para cambiarse de ropa y cepillar sus dientes, ya que cuando Tai entrara, el baño iba a estar ocupado por un tiempo, pues el moreno jugaba frente al espejo ideando una nueva apariencia ya que todavía no se había acostumbrado al cabello corto. Cuando Tai por fin llegó a la cocina, Kari se encontraba desayunando con sus padres, mientras que Agumon y Gatomon veían televisión. Gatomon bebía una taza de leche fresca, y Agumon estaba desayunando la pizza que había sobrado de la noche anterior.<p>

-Buenos días, hijo- dijo Yuuko-. En la mesa tienes tu desayuno.

-Ah, gracias, mamá- dijo Tai, arrastrando los pies hacia su asiento.

-¡Maldito seas!- exclamó Kari, aunque después notó que lo había dicho muy fuerte- Ups, lo siento.

-¿Qué sucede, hija?- preguntó Susumu, levantando la vista de su periódico.

-Es la tercera vez que llamo a TK y no me contesta- dijo la joven castaña.

-Ay hermanita…- dijo Tai-. Llevas siete meses saliendo con TK y más de diez años siendo su mejor amiga, ¿y todavía no sabes que es en vano llamarlo antes de las once de la mañana? Jajaja.

-Si, lo sé- dijo Kari-. Pero esperaba que con todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy, estuviera despierto temprano. Voy a llamarlo otra vez…

-No servirá de nada- dijo Tai sonriendo-, es más probable que…

-¡Cállate! Está sonando... ¡Hola TK!... Oh, lo siento señora Takaishi, pensé que era su hijo… si, lo imaginaba, no hay problema… no, no, no, déjelo descansar, hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado… si yo también la quiero mucho, cuídese, nos vemos, adiós.

-Qué encantadora mujer- dijo Yuuko-. Hay que volver a invitarla a cenar uno de estos días.

-Jajaja- dijo Tai- te dije que no iba a contestar, vas a tener que ir a despertarlo tú misma.

-Y eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Kari-. Termino de arreglar unas cosas y me voy directo para allá.

* * *

><p>A las 10 de la mañana, Davis fue despertado por los ronquidos de DemiVeemon, que descansaba plácidamente.<p>

-¡Ey, tú, me despertaste!- dijo sacudiendo al pequeño dragón azul- ¡Vamos despierta!

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede!?- dijo DemiVeemon- ¡¿Por qué me despiertas?!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú me despertaste primero!- dijo Davis.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo el digimon bebé, mordiendo en la cabeza al despeinado Davis.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- gritó Davis, estirando al digimon para que deje de morderlo.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, los dos quedaron exhaustos, e inhalaron una gran bocanada de aire.

-Davis, tengo hambre- dijo DemiVeemon.

-Si, yo también- respondió-. Ven, vamos a ver qué encontramos.

-¡Siiii!

Davis tomó a su digimon en sus brazos y salió de la habitación. Al llegar a la cocina encontró una nota en el refrigerador, que decía "_Davis: Nos fuimos a trabajar. Jun salió a hacer unas compras con una amiga y le va a llevar algunas horas. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Besos. Mamá"._

-¡La casa para nosotros!- dijo Davis- ¡Siiii!

-¡Comida en el refrigerador!- dijo DemiVeemon- ¡Siiii!

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó en el apartamento Takaishi cerca de las once de la mañana. Al abrir la puerta, Natsuko se encontró con el joven Cody que traía a Upamon en sus brazos.<p>

-Muy buenos días- dijo haciendo una reverencia- ¿Se encuentra TK?

-¡Cody, qué sorpresa!- dijo Natsuko-. Pasa, por favor, siéntate.

Cody y Upamon ingresaron en el apartamento y se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Natsuko les traía un vaso con agua.

-Me alegra que vinieras- dijo Natsuko-. TK todavía está durmiendo y yo ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a la estación, ¿por qué no vas y lo despiertas? Déjale un beso de mi parte, ¡adiós!

Sin desearlo, Cody se quedó sólo en la sala, viendo cómo la señora Takaishi tomaba su cartera, salía y cerraba la puerta, dejando al chico sin opciones.

-Bien, creo que debemos despertar a TK- dijo Upamon.

-Si, no tenemos alternativa- respondió Cody.

El elegido del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad caminó hacia la habitación de su compañero de digievolución DNA y golpeó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿TK…?- dijo golpeando nuevamente, pero nadie respondió al otro lado.

Decidido, abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrar a un TK profundamente dormido, destapado, con las sábanas empujadas hacia los pies, abierto de brazos y piernas, y roncando tranquilamente. Patamon, por su parte, estaba de igual modo que su compañero, pero durmiendo en el piso a unos centímetros de la cama, seguramente por haberse caído mientras dormía.

-Mira cómo duermen- dijo Cody- y ya casi es medio día.

-Deben haberse agotado mucho en el Digimundo- dijo Upamon.

-¿Crees que sea correcto despertarlos?- preguntó Cody.

-No lo sé- dijo Upamon-. Su mamá dijo que lo hiciéramos.

-¿Qué hacemos…?- dijo Cody, al tiempo que oyeron abrirse la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el digimon amarillo.

-Seguramente la señora Takaishi olvidó algo, no creo que…

Pero Cody no pudo terminar su frase debido a que la puerta de la habitación de TK se abrió muy bruscamente, para encontrar a Kari del otro lado con una expresión muy seria, acompañada de Gatomon, que venía de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

-¡Cody! ¡Upamon!- dijo Kari sobresaltada- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Kari, eres tú- dijo Cody-. Hoy me desperté con un espantoso grito que venía de algún piso debajo del mío y vine para ver si TK sabía algo, pero aún sigue dormido ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Tengo llaves del apartamento, la señora Takaishi me las dio por si ocurría alguna emergencia- dijo Kari orgullosa de si misma-. Estuve llamando a TK toda la mañana, y cuando por fin me contestaron, era su madre diciendo que TK seguía durmiendo, así que vine a despertarlo.

-Sí, la ella me dijo que lo despertara- dijo Cody- pero cuando entré lo vi descansando tan tranquilamente que no sabía si hacerlo o no.

-Nunca desobedezcas a Natsuko Takaishi- dijo Kari-. Esa lección la aprendí por las malas, pero esa es una historia para otro día, ahora vamos a hacer esto.

Kari se aproximó silenciosamente hacia la cama de TK, pero detuvo su marcha al ver al rubio moverse y cambiar la serena expresión de su rostro por una de preocupación.

-No lo hagas, Angemon- dijo TK dormido-. Detente, Devimon, maldito. ¡AH!

TK despertó muy sobresaltado de su pesadilla y se sentó de golpe, por fortuna para él, lo primero que vio al despertar fue el dulce rostro de Kari que lo miraba preocupada, aunque por otro lado eso lo confundió mucho más.

-¡Kari!- dijo TK- ¿qué haces aquí?

-TK, cariño, ¿estás bien?- dijo la castaña.

-Eemm, sí, sí, estoy mejor, pero… un momento, ¿Cody? ¿Upamon? ¡¿Y Gatomon también?!- exclamó TK- ¿pueden decirme qué rayos hacen todos en mi habitación? ¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Hola TK, buenos días- dijo Cody.

-Buenas tardes diría yo- susurró Kari por lo bajo.

-Tu madre ya se ha ido- dijo Cody-. Me pidió que te despertara porque ya es tarde.

-¿Tarde?- dijo TK- ¿Qué hora es?

-11:15 en punto- dijo Gatomon.

-¿De veras?- dijo TK sorprendido-. Lo hice de nuevo jajaja, lo siento Kari.

-Bueno, ahora que te veo, eso ya no importa- respondió la castaña- ¿Por qué no te levantas y me acompañas al centro a comprar unas cosas que necesito?

-De acuerdo- respondió el rubio-. Por cierto, Cody ¿a qué habías venido? ¿De visita?

-No importa, olvídalo- dijo Cody-. Yo mejor me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Kari.

-No, no, muchas gracias- respondió el joven-. De verdad tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que dar la clase de kendo a medio día. Nos vemos.

Cody y Upamon saludaron a todos y se retiraron del apartamento. TK se levantó de su cama y se cambió de ropa antes de salir de la habitación, cuando Gatomon le hizo notar que faltaba algo.

-¿No van a despertar a Patamon?- dijo.

TK finalmente notó que luego de su agitado despertar, y luego de toda la charla que había tenido con Kari y Cody, Patamon seguía durmiendo como si estuviera completamente sólo en la habitación.

-No puede ser- dijo- ¡Patamon! ¡Despierta!

El pequeño digimon murciélago dio un enorme salto al escuchar el grito de TK, y quedó completamente despabilado en cuestión de segundos, sorprendido de encontrar a Gatomon y a Kari paradas a su lado.

-Gatomon, Kari, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- dijo.

-¿Temprano? Son casi las 11:30- dijo Gatomon-. Deja de flojear y levántate, nos vamos.

-Enseguida- respondió Patamon, poniendo una mano en su frente, asemejando un saludo militar.

* * *

><p>A las dos de la tarde en punto, Davis tocó el timbre en el apartamento de Ken y Yolei. Era el único que faltaba llegar, para variar, y cuando el elegido de la Bondad abrió la puerta, Davis se encontró con todos los otros elegidos que lo esperaban en la sala.<p>

-Por fin llegas- dijo Matt.

-Sí, estoy listo para ir al Digimundo- dijo Davis levantando una mano-. Tenemos unos traseros de demonios que patear.

-Sabes que no puedes ir- dijo Cody mientras Davis tomaba asiento en un sofá junto a Tai y Joe-. Ninguno de nosotros puede.

-Nos quedaremos aquí a ayudar a los demás desde la computadora mientras ellos están en el Digimundo- dijo Ken.

-Hablando de computadoras- dijo Izzy-, hace unas horas recibí un correo de Gennai, dijo que la puerta ahora está abierta, pero cuando entremos, quedará cerrada de forma permanente, para evitar cualquier peligro. Nadie podrá entrar… ni salir.

-No creo que sea bueno- dijo Mimi- ¿qué pasa si hay alguna emergencia?

-Esperemos que no la haya- dijo Izzy-, son las Bestias Sagradas las que van a cerrar la puerta. Recuerden que Daemon puede viajar a ambos mundos cuando lo desee, si las Bestias Sagradas cierran la puerta, nosotros no podremos volver al Mundo Real, pero Daemon tampoco podrá hacerlo.

-Supongo que es lo mejor- dijo Joe.

-Propongo irnos en este momento- dijo Davis, que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del resto de los presentes.

-¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos?- dijo Tai-. Sería bueno ponernos en marcha antes de que anochezca.

-Buena idea- dijo Izzy-. Iremos a la base de Gennai y él nos guiará hacia donde está Whamon, para llevarnos al nuevo continente.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Tai- ¡Vámonos!

Los ocho elegidos apuntaron sus D3 hacia la laptop de Yolei y la luz comenzó a llevárselos al Digimundo. En el último momento, Davis se levantó de su lugar con DemiVeemon en sus brazos y sacó su D3 de su abrigo.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí!- dijo- ¡Yo también me voy!

Lo último que Ken, Yolei y Cody alcanzaron a ver fue a Davis guiñando un ojo hacia ellos antes de desaparecer con el resto de los elegidos, y la puerta se cerró.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Yolei- ¡Maldito miserable! ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete!

La elegida del Amor y la Pureza apuntó su D3 rojo hacia la laptop, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada, tal como Izzy lo había dicho. Davis se había salido con la suya después de todo.

* * *

><p>Los nueve elegidos aparecieron en la misma habitación donde estaba el televisor que habían utilizado el día anterior, y Gennai y los demás los estaban esperando.<p>

-Me alegro de que ya estén aquí- dijo Gennai-. Ahora lo que… ¡¿Davis?!

Los ocho elegidos voltearon hacia atrás para ver a Davis y Veemon parados detrás de ellos, con su mejor cara de poker.

-¡Davis! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!- gritó TK- ¡Te dijimos que era peligroso!

-Lo siento- respondió el moreno-. No podía quedarme en el Mundo Real sin hacer nada mientras ustedes pelean por salvar el Digimundo.

-Nunca madurarás, Davis- dijo Matt-. Lo que hiciste fue muy infantil.

-¿No hay alguna forma de que regrese al Mundo Real?- preguntó Tai.

-Eso es imposible. Lo siento- dijo Gennai-. Las Bestias Sagradas sellaron la puerta en el instante en que ustedes llegaron. Ya no hay salida.

-Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlo con nosotros al nuevo continente- dijo Sora.

-Muy bien, síganme- dijo Leomon.

Los elegidos siguieron al digimon león a través de un largo pasillo que estaba tras una enorme puerta de piedra, y que finalizaba en la orilla del océano.

-Guau- dijo Izzy-. Puedes ir a cualquier parte con estos túneles.

-Así es- dijo Leomon-. Nos tomó muchos años construirlos. Aquí es. Miren, ahí está Whamon.

Todos corrieron hacia el gran digimon ballena y lo saludaron cordialmente, sobretodo Mimi y Palmon, quienes abrazaron sus aletas que descansaban en la orilla.

-Me alegro de verlos- dijo Whamon-. No perdamos tiempo, suban.

Whamon abrió su enorme boca y los nueve elegidos y sus digimon ingresaron al interior del digimon, quien abandonó la costa rápidamente. Dentro de Whamon, los elegidos aún miraban con enojo a Davis, incapaces de creer que el moreno se hubiera ido con ellos, a sabiendas de lo que podía significar el encuentro con alguno de los demonios.

-Ya, dejen de mirarme así- dijo Davis-. Sus miradas no van a cambiar el hecho de que estoy aquí y que voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda.

-Por favor, chicos, él tiene razón- dijo Mimi-. Comienzo a pensar que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me dijeran que no puedo pelear por el bien del Digimundo.

Las palabras de Mimi entraron en las mentes de los elegidos, y comenzaron a entender los motivos de Davis, y las miradas de enojo cambiaron por miradas de comprensión. Luego de alrededor de treinta minutos de charla, se decidió que Davis iría con Tai y Matt, ya que por el momento eran los únicos que contaban con digimon de nivel Mega, al mismo tiempo que Whamon se detuvo por completo.

-Bien- dijo abriendo sus enormes fauces-. Salgan, hemos llegado.

Los humanos y sus digimon abandonaron el interior de Whamon para tocar tierra en un lugar totalmente nuevo para ellos: el continente WWW.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes por ahora- dijo Whamon-. Si me necesitan, sólo tienen que llamarme a través del D3 gris. No se si lo sabían, pero tiene la habilidad de contactar digimon marinos.

-Guau, no sabía eso- dijo Joe-. Gracias Whamon, cuídate.

Todos se despidieron de Whamon, y al igual que la vez anterior, la enorme ballena se sumergió en el océano hasta que desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Davis.

-Izzy sacó su smartphone de su bolsillo y revisó un par de cosas, y luego levantó la vista a sus amigos.

-Bien- dijo-. Según el correo de Gennai, TK y Kari tienen que ir hacia al este; Tai, Matt y Davis irán hacia el oeste; Mimi y Sora deben viajar hacia el sur; y Joe y yo nos vamos hacia el norte. Las terminales D cuentan con una brújula y un pequeño mapa del continente, por si los necesitan.

-Nos encontraremos aquí mismo, así que los que regresen antes que el resto deberán esperar a los demás hasta que estemos todos- dijo Tai-. Podríamos usar esa cueva que está por allá si comienza a llover o, en el peor de los casos, si aparece algún demonio. ¿Entendido?

-¡SIIII!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Perfecto- respondió Tai-. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y no hagan nada estúpido. ¡Andando!

Y tras las palabras del líder nato del grupo, los elegidos corrieron en las direcciones correspondientes.

* * *

><p>-Señor Lucemon, los elegidos han desembarcado en el continente WWW.<p>

-Gracias, Phantomon, como siempre un buen trabajo- respondió el líder de los demonios-. Ya me he cansado de los elegidos, esta vez no sobrevivirán. ¡Phantomon!

-Si, señor- respondió el digimon perfeccionado.

-Ve a buscar a Belphemon. Es hora de despertar.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el episodio. Un poco corto, pero quería que quedara bien delimitado el nuevo arco de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el juego que hice narrando hora por hora el despertar de los elegidos, jaja. Tendremos que ver qué hace Davis para ayudar a sus amigos después de haberse colado al Digimundo o.o Pero eso es para mucho más adelante.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: seguiremos principalmente el viaje de Izzy y Joe, quienes van en busca de Ebonwumon, hasta que el terrible Belphemon aparece en escena. Una gran batalla se desata cuando el emblema del Conocimiento brilla junto con el D3 púrpura. El próximo capítulo será "**_HerculesKabuterimon, el gran insecto dorado_**", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	11. HerculesKabuterimon, el insecto dorado

Holaaaa ¿Cómo están? Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n En este capítulo por fin dará pelea el malvado Belphemon Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: HerculesKabuterimon, el gran insecto dorado<strong>_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que los elegidos se habían separado. Izzy y Joe se encontraban en camino hacia el norte del continente WWW, donde se suponía encontrarían a Ebonwumon, una de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas.<p>

-Llevamos un buen tiempo caminando- dijo Joe-. ¿No creen que sería bueno descansar un rato?

-Si, me parece bien- dijo Izzy-. Pero después de caminar varias horas bajo el sol, aún nos encontramos en esta verde pradera, sin ningún árbol alrededor que nos de sombra.

-Es extraño que este lugar no parezca dominado por los demonios- señaló Gomamon-. Aquí hay sol, pastos verdes, cielo azul; se contrarresta completamente con el triste estado en que se encuentra el continente Server.

-Tienes razón- dijo Joe-. Tal vez la presencia de las Bestias Sagradas hace que los demonios no puedan entrar aquí.

-Si es así, tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Izzy-. No sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que los demonios puedan entrar a este continente. ¡Miren! ¡Ahí vuelve Tentomon!

-¡Izzy!- dijo el digimon insecto mientras se acercaba volando-. Aquello que se ve allá es un bosque, parece que se extiende hasta la costa.

-Según el mapa- dijo Izzy chequeando su Terminal D-, es el Bosque del Norte, propongo llegar hasta allá y descansar bajo los árboles, ¿qué dicen?

Joe, Gomamon y Tentomon estuvieron de acuerdo, y por un momento olvidaron lo cansados que estaban, con la esperanza de por fin poder descansar bajo la fría sombra de un árbol. Luego de unos minutos más de caminata, llegaron hacia el bosque, el cual se encontraba totalmente amurallado con columnas de madera una al lado de la otra, y que en un cierto punto su orden se interrumpía para dar lugar a un enorme arco de madera que servía de entrada hacia el lugar. Los elegidos se dirigieron hacia allí, donde un Kunemon que colgaba del arco de entrada los recibió.

-¡Alto!- dijo el digimon gusano eléctrico-. Esta es la entrada al Bosque del Norte, hogar de los digimon insecto, y nadie que no sea un digimon insecto puede entrar ¡retírense!

-Disculpa- dijo Joe cortésmente-. Somos los humanos que fueron elegidos para salvar al Digimundo, y necesitamos pasar para llegar al norte del continente.

-Pues ya estás en el norte del continente, tonto- dijo Kunemon-. Al final del bosque está el océano, no hay nada más.

-¡Cómo que "tonto"!- dijo Gomamon-. ¡Idiota!, ahora verás…

-¡Gomamon, espera!- dijo Izzy acercándose a sus amigos-. Tal vez podamos sacarle algo de información a este digimon - dijo susurrando.

Los elegidos y sus digimon conversaron unos momentos en voz baja, y luego voltearon hacia Kunemon.

-Oye, Kunemon- dijo Tentomon-. Yo soy un digimon insecto, ¿me dejarás pasar?

-Por supuesto, compañero, pasa- dijo Kunemon sonriendo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- dijo Gomamon-. Yo también soy un digimon, déjame pasar.

-Eres un digimon, pero no un digimon insecto, así que largo.

-Escucha, Kunemon, tenemos que preguntarte algo- dijo Izzy-. ¿Sabes si Ebonwumon, una de las Bestias Sagradas, se encuentra dentro del bosque?

-¡¿El Gran Ebonwumon, el protector del Norte, dentro de este humilde bosque?!- gritó exaltado el pequeño digimon- Lo siento, no creo que un ser supremo de ese nivel se encuentre dentro del Bosque del Norte. Y más allá del bosque está el océano, no creo que lo encuentren por aquí. Además, no conozco a nadie que haya tenido contacto con alguna de las Bestias Sagradas que protegen el Digimundo, así que lárguense.

-Espera, pequeño gusano- dijo Gomamon, apunto de salir de sus cabales-, te tengo una proposición. Tú nos dejas entrar al bosque, y nosotros te traemos una prueba de que encontramos a Ebonwumon, ¿qué me dices?

-Acepto- dijo Kunemon desafiante-. Pueden pasar. Y buena suerte, la necesitarán.

El pequeño digimon amarillo se hizo a un lado con su hilo de seda, y tanto Izzy como Joe y Gomamon pudieron ingresar al bosque, donde Tentomon los estaba esperando al otro lado de la entrada.

* * *

><p>-Señor Lucemon- dijo Lilithmon-, ¿cree que sea conveniente enviar a Belphemon a hacer el trabajo? Aún no ha despertado, y yo estoy en perfecta forma.<p>

-Silencio, Lilithmon- respondió el líder de los demonios-. Me has decepcionado más de una vez, y las pruebas que hizo Barbamon acerca del poder de Belphemon en su Fase de Sueño fueron sorprendentes. Creo que no va a hacer falta que despierte para que pueda encargarse de los Elegidos.

-Concuerdo- dijo Barbamon desde su posición-. Es un buen momento para poner a prueba a nuestra mejor arma. Belphemon puede acabar con los Elegidos, y más ahora que se han dividido y van por caminos separados.

-Está decidido- dijo Lucemon-. Pongan a Belphemon en su celda y llévenlo al Bosque del Norte, es hora de que invadamos el continente WWW…

* * *

><p>-Ahhh- dijo Joe echándose bajo un árbol-. Ahora sí podemos descansar.<p>

-Me alegra que estemos dentro del bosque- dijo Izzy-. En realidad no quería tener que pelear con ese pobre Kunemon.

-Aunque si lo que dijo es cierto- dijo Tentomon-, si en realidad Ebonwumon no se encuentra aquí, no sé donde podremos buscarlo, este bosque limita directamente con el océano, no hay nada más.

-Y no creo que nos hayamos pasado de su escondite- dijo Gomamon-, antes de llegar al bosque no había nada extraño como cuevas o árboles enormes.

-Lo importante ahora es descansar unos momentos antes de seguir caminando- dijo Joe-. Tenemos que estar en forma para continuar nuestro viaje.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a los otros?- preguntó Izzy-. Espero que hayan encontrado un lindo lugar para descansar como nosotros.

-Y yo espero que Davis no les esté causando problemas a Tai y sobretodo a Matt, jaja- dijo Joe.

Izzy y Joe se detuvieron a descansar durante media hora, y cuando por fin dejaron de preocuparse y comenzaban a relajarse, muy por encima de las lejanas copas de los árboles, Tentomon divisó dos extraños haces de luz que se dirigían hacia el norte de donde ellos estaban.

-¡Izzy!- dijo- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-No lo sé, Tentomon- dijo el elegido del Conocimiento-. Vayamos a ver.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia un gran claro en el centro del bosque, para encontrarse con lo que menos esperaban: Lilithmon y Barbamon. No uno, sino dos demonios que los miraban desde el cielo. Izzy notó que en el medio de ellos flotaba una extraña bola de cristal casi del tamaño del demonio de la lujuria.

-¡Son los demonios!- dijo Tentomon.

-Buenas tardes, Elegidos- dijo Barbamon sarcásticamente-. No venimos a pelear. Tenemos para ustedes un pequeño regalo de nuestra parte.

-Considérenlo como un recuerdo de su último día con vida- dijo Lilithmon.

Barbamon apuntó su cetro a los perplejos elegidos y la bola de cristal comenzó a descender por sí sola hasta llegar a unos centímetros sobre el suelo, donde se detuvo y comenzó a agrietarse.

-Lilithmon, vámonos de aquí, esto se va a poner peligroso- ordenó Barbamon, a lo que el demonio de la lujuria asintió de inmediato.

-Muy bien, elegidos, espero que se diviertan, si sobreviven, nos volveremos a ver, chaoo- dijo Lilithmon, poniendo su mano sobre sus labios y lanzando un beso a los elegidos, antes de desaparecer con Barbamon.

Izzy y Joe se quedaron atónitos ante la situación, y Gomamon fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Joe ¿qué es eso?- dijo el digimon marino señalando a la bola de cristal que seguía agrietándose poco a poco.

-¿Que qué?- dijo Joe volviendo en sí- ¡AH! ¡Izzy! ¡Mira eso!

-Si, lo estoy viendo- dijo Izzy seriamente-. Sea lo que sea, si los demonios se fueron antes de verlo… tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

La esfera de cristal comenzó a emitir un destello oscuro, y cuando estalló en pedazos, un pequeño ser parecido a un oso con cuernos se presentó ante los elegidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Tentomon- ¿eso es un digimon?

-…- Izzy observó al extraño digimon que permanecía completamente inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo-… ¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¿Qué sucede, Izzy?- dijo Joe- No me asustes.

-Si-si-si… si mis deducciones son correctas- dijo el elegido del Conocimiento, completamente preocupado-, lo que… lo que tenemos ante nosotros es el mismo ser que Tai vio aquella vez en el bosque… Belphemon.

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo Gomamon- ¡No puede ser!

-¡¿Ese terrible demonio?!- dijo Tentomon- ¿Pero por qué no se mueve?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo descubriremos.

De repente, el pequeño oso digimon bostezó y una enorme ola de energía oscura se expandió en un radio de casi veinte metros, arrasando con una gran parte del bosque.

-¿Están todos bien?- dijo Joe, que había atinado a empujar a sus amigos al suelo antes de que el ataque los tocara.

-Si, gracias Joe- dijo Izzy-. Ese pequeño es todo un monstruo. Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que acabe con todo el bosque y con los digimon insecto. ¡Vamos Tentomon!

Luego de dos digievoluciones consecutivas, MegaKabuterimon apareció delante de Izzy, dispuesto a acabar con el pequeño demonio.

-No te preocupes, Izzy, yo acabaré con él- dijo- ¡Cuerno Mortal!

El ataque impactó a Belphemon, quien salió despedido varios metros. Luego el demonio de la pereza bostezó y se levantó como si nada le hubiese ocurrido.

-No creo que podamos hacerle mucho daño- dijo Joe-. Aunque tenga ese aspecto, está en el nivel Mega.

-No importa, Joe- dijo Gomamon-. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada ¡Digievolución!

-Entendido- dijo Joe sacando su D3 gris- ¡Digievoluciona!

El gran Zudomon apareció delante de su compañero, listo para ayudar al gran insecto rojo.

-Un momento, chicos- dijo Izzy-. No podemos pelear dentro del bosque, si seguimos así vamos a destruirlo.

El pequeño Belphemon emitió un ronquido y una nueva aura oscura salió disparada hacia los elegidos, la cual fue atajada por el caparazón de Zudomon, quien se impuso entre el ataque y los humanos, aunque lo dañó gravemente.

-¡Maldito!- dijo- ¡¿Cómo alguien con esa apariencia es tan poderoso?! ¡Martillo Vulcán!

-¡Vamos los dos!- dijo MegaKabuterimon- ¡Electro Shocker!

Una enorme cantidad de electricidad se juntó en la punta del cuerno de MegaKabuterimon y salió disparada junto con el ataque de Zudomon. Las técnicas se combinaron y formaron un poderoso rayo de energía que impactó en el pequeño oso y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Esta vez sí le había dolido.

Belphemon se levantó lentamente como pudo, y para sorpresa de todos, el diminuto reloj que servía como candado para sujetar las cadenas alrededor del cuerpo del osezno, comenzó a sonar muy fuerte, seguramente se podía oír en todo el bosque.

-¿Y ahora que rayos sucede?- dijo Joe.

-No se- dijo Izzy-. Pero no me gusta nada.

Belphemon abrió los párpados rápidamente, para dejar al descubierto unos penetrantes ojos rojos. Luego comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta alcanzar más de tres metros de altura, y su pequeña boca creció hacia adelante para formar un hocico repleto de afilados colmillos. Las dos diminutas alas moradas que tenía en su espalda se convirtieron en seis enormes alas de demonio que daban la impresión de permitir a semejante bestia la posibilidad de volar ágilmente. Su pequeño y rechoncho cuerpo se transformó en una fibrosa musculatura; sus manos se alargaron, aún con las cadenas en ambas muñecas, y unas peligrosas garras surgieron de los dedos. Por último, los blancos piecitos de Belphemon aumentaron de tamaño para dar lugar a unas musculosas piernas que culminaban en dos enormes pies con garras igual de afiladas que las de sus manos. El ahora enorme oso demoníaco exhaló un rugido aterrador que pudo oírse a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Izzy y Joe junto con sus digimon observaron la escena conociendo lo que era el verdadero miedo. Joe pensó que él y su amigo estaban sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Davis y los demás durante la pelea con MaloMyotismon.

-Belphemon ha despertado- dijo Izzy-. Esto es el fin.

-Izzy- dijo MegaKabuterimon-, tenemos que proteger a los digimon insecto, no podemos rendirnos ahora.

-¿Qué objeto tiene? Jamás podremos vencer a un ser tan poderoso.

-Estamos perdidos…

-Joe, no digas eso- dijo Zudomon-. Si nos lo proponemos podremos derrotarlo.

-¡Cuerno Mortal!

-¡Martillo Vulcán!

Las técnicas volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez el terrible Belphemon puso sus manos delante y resistió el impacto. Luego lanzó otro rugido, y las cadenas que colgaban de las muñecas del demonio fueron rodeadas con una especie de fuego oscuro y salieron despedidas hacia los digimon perfeccionados, alcanzándolos directamente y enviándolos al suelo.

-¡Zudomon!- dijo Joe viendo al enorme digimon marino volviendo a ser Gomamon.

-¡MegaKabuterimon! No puede ser…- dijo Izzy viendo a Tentomon que yacía en el suelo.

Izzy estaba totalmente paralizado y fuera de sí. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba absolutamente en blanco. Sólo podía ver a Belphemon rugiendo y lanzando rayos por su boca hacia el cielo, destrozando los árboles más altos con cada ataque. Luego volvió su vista hacia Joe. El elegido de la Sinceridad estaba corriendo yendo a buscar a su compañero digimon. Cuando levantó al inconciente Gomamon, volvió su mirada a Izzy, esperando que el elegido del Conocimiento le informara el plan que él siempre tenía en mente, pero… pero esta vez no. Esta vez Izzy no podía idear nada que sirviera de ayuda para salvar al bosque. Tai y Matt estaban lejos y si los llamaba no llegarían a tiempo. Los demás no podrían ayudar demasiado, se encontrarían en la misma situación en la que él se encontraba. Belphemon volvió a lanzar otro rayo de energía al cielo, y otro conjunto de árboles precipitó al suelo. Un movimiento detrás llamó la atención de Izzy, y al voltear, pudo notar a los digimon insecto que los veían tanto a él como a Joe con sus ojos llenos de preocupación, pero también de esperanza, ellos sabían que los elegidos podían vencer si se lo proponían. Entonces Izzy regresó su mirada hacia Tentomon, que aún estaba en el suelo, y el insecto digimon posó su mirada en la del elegido.

-Izzy…- dijo Tentomon-… tenemos que… detenerlo…

Izzy volvió a ver a Joe, a Gomamon, y a los digimon insecto. Luego enfocó sus ojos en Belphemon, quien comenzó a batir sus alas dispuesto a levantar vuelo quien sabe para qué; y por último lanzó una mirada hacia Tentomon, quien estaba levantándose débilmente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Izzy-. No voy a permitir que ese demonio acabe con el bosque y con los digimon insecto ¡Vamos a intentarlo, Tentomon! ¡Digievoluciona!

El D3 púrpura y la terminal-D comenzaron a brillar, y la luz de la Digievolución llenó de energía al novato digimon.

-¡Tentomon Warp digivolves a… HerculesKabuterimon!

Ante la perpleja vista de Izzy y Joe, Tentomon se convirtió en un enorme insecto dorado, de una altura similar a la del oso demoníaco.

-Increible…- dijo Joe.

-Tentomon… digievolucionó al nivel Mega- dijo Izzy mientras sacaba su smartphone, que tenía el DigiAnalizer instalado.

-"HerculesKabuterimon, el digimon Supremo Insecto. Tiene un cuerno gigantesco y un par de tijeras. Su forma ha recuperado y fortalecido la capacidad de vuelo que MegaKabuterimon había perdido, por lo que es capaz de volar a velocidades supersónicas. Su técnica especial es Mega Blaster, la cual lanza una ráfaga de enormes esferas de electricidad a sus adversarios."

-¡Eso es! ¡Ataca, HerculesKabuterimon!- gritó Izzy, esta vez lleno de ánimo.

El gran digimon Mega levantó vuelo a una increíble velocidad y, cuando llegó a la misma altura que Belphemon juntó sus cuatro extremidades, a la vez que unas esferas de electricidad comenzaban a generarse alrededor del insecto.

-¡Mega Blaster!- gritó HerculesKabuterimon mientras estiraba sus brazos en dirección a su enemigo. La ráfaga de esferas eléctricas rápidamente rodeó a Belphemon y lo atacaron a la vez, ocasionando un terrible daño para el Gran Rey Demonio, que cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-¡Izzy!- gritó HerculesKabuterimon-. Aunque haya logrado el nivel Mega, no podré detenerlo, es un ser muy poderoso.

-Entonces tal vez podamos hacer que se vaya- propuso Joe.

-¡¿Puedes hacer algo para alejarlo de este lugar?!- gritó Izzy a su digimon en el cielo- ¡No importa qué tan poderoso sea, ese monstruo no tiene conciencia, vive sólo para pelear! ¡Si lo alejamos de aquí tal vez no regrese!

-¡De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí!- respondió el digimon dorado.

Belphemon se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a lanzar un espantoso rugido, esta vez mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Definitivamente la enorme bestia había encontrado un rival a su altura. Voló rápidamente hacia su rival a la vez que sus cuernos comenzaron a electrificarse, y embistió al digimon de Izzy golpeándolo con los cuernos y además propinándole una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

-Ese monstruo aún tiene algunos trucos- dijo Joe.

-Es imposible que exista un digimon tan poderoso- dijo Izzy-. Si su mente tuviese el control total de sus acciones salvajes, estaríamos perdidos.

HerculesKabuterimon se recuperó del ataque del demonio, le había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

¡Revisión de Cuerno Destructor!- gritó, y al igual que su oponente, arremetió contra él con sus tres cuernos, aunque el demonio lo burló con un movimiento rápido.

-¿Cómo puede un digimon tan grande y pesado tener esa agilidad?

-No lo sé- dijo Izzy-. Supongo que ese es el gran poder de los demonios.

-¡Joe, mira!- dijo débilmente Gomamon, que recién estaba despertando- ¡Por allá!

Los elegidos observaron en la dirección que Gomamon indicó, y no podían creerlo: habían encontrado la solución perfecta. A sólo unos veinte metros de los elegidos, y algo enterradas en el barro, se encontraban algunas de las cadenas que sujetaban al antes pequeño Belphemon, y aún estaban unidas al despertador que activó el lado salvaje del demonio.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Izzy mientras corría y recogía el despertador- ¡Aún funciona! ¡Genial! ¡Acabemos con esto!

Izzy giró los controles del despertador y le gritó a Joe y a Gomamon que se taparan los oídos, al mismo tiempo que el despertador sonó tan fuerte como la vez anterior. Izzy fue quien más lo sufrió, pues se encontraba con el despertador en sus manos, pero era algo que tenía que soportar con tal de salvar al bosque. Por otro lado, en el cielo, Belphemon oyó el sonido del despertador y comenzó a brillar intensamente, luego redujo su tamaño y su malvada apariencia volvió a la serena expresión de descanso del pequeño osezno. El "inocente" demonio se acercó hacia Izzy y tanto las cadenas como el despertador se movieron por sí solas y volvieron a sujetar al demonio.

-¡HerculesKabuterimon! ¡No bajes la guardia, aún sigue siendo peligroso!- advirtió Izzy mientras se alejaba del demonio.

El digimon dorado bajó a tierra, sujetó fuertemente a Belphemon con sus cuatro (¿manos?) y volvió a los cielos, donde lo lanzó aún más arriba. Unas esferas eléctricas volvieron a rodear a HerculesKabuterimon, solo que esta vez todas se unieron en una gran masa de energía eléctrica que posó en los tres cuernos del Mega insecto.

-¡Ya no destruirás más este bosque!- dijo- ¡Mega Blaster Máximo!

HerculesKabuterimon disparó el rayo eléctrico al pequeño Belphemon y lo impactó de lleno, mandándolo muy lejos hasta que se perdió de vista.

El poderoso digimon dorado bajó a tierra y regresó a ser Motimon. Izzy fue corriendo a levantarlo y a felicitarlo, al igual que Joe, Gomamon y todos los digimon insecto. El Bosque del Norte se había salvado de las garras de uno de los demonios más poderosos.

-Gracias por todo- dijo el mismo Kunemon que antes estaba en la entrada del bosque-. Gracias a ustedes y al Guerrero Dorado el bosque se ha salvado. Y no se preocupen, les aseguro que se recuperará de los daños en un santiamén, todos ayudaremos.

-Eso espero- dijo Gomamon, golpeando al pequeño insecto como señal de amistad.

-Y tú ahora tienes la entrada libre y gratuita siempre que quieras- dijo Kunemon-. En lo que a mí concierne eres un digimon insecto como nosotros.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Kunemon, y luego de que haber recuperado fuerzas y de haberse despedido de los digimon insecto, los elegidos se dispusieron a continuar su camino. Aún debían encontrar a Ebonwumon, la Bestia Sagrada del Norte, y con el Guerrero Dorado de su lado, Izzy pensó que de ahora en adelante los demonios no lo van a tener fácil.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capítulo n.n Una batalla entre dos gladiadores ¿no creen? Jajaja Al principio pensé contar algo de cada grupo, pero luego me decidí por relatar sólo a Izzy y Joe. No se si lo notaron, pero estamos viendo las digievoluciones en el mismo orden del animé, así que tendremos en último lugar a nuestro querido TK TwT (pero quien ríe último ríe mejor jaja). Ahora sólo falta que aparezca Leviamon ¿cierto? Pero siendo el digimon más poderoso, tengo algo especial preparado para él algunos capítulos más adelante.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Sora y Mimi llegan a la región volcánica, al sur del continente, y los extraños habitantes del lugar ponen en peligro la vida de nuestras amigas. El próximo capítulo será "**_El infinito poder de Phoenixmon_**", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	12. El infinito poder de Phoenixmon

Perrrrdooooonnn! Sé que no merezco su compasión después de más de un mes sin actualizar, pero la universidad me tenía muy atareado, no se dan una idea de todos los trabajos que hice (y que tengo que hacer), pero me tome esta noche (ahora son las 04:43 AM) para poder terminar este capitulo que dejé "en pausa" hace varios días. Imagino que se pusieron tan contentos como yo al enterarse que el año que viene vuelven nuestros niños elegidos (ok, ya no tan niños) con una nueva aventura. Espero que resuelvan todos los enigmas que nos dejó 02, aunque sin esos enigmas esta historia no existiría Tambien espero que TK y Kari por fin tengan algo jajaja. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: El infinito poder de Phoenixmon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mimi y Sora se dirigían hacia el sur del continente con el fin de encontrar a Zhuqiaomon, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas. En su trayecto se encontraron con una cadena de altas montañas que interrumpían su camino, por lo que las chicas decidieron ascender para ver qué podían encontrar. A medida que avanzaban, la temperatura en sus alrededores iba aumentando más y más, por lo que decidieron detenerse unos momentos sobre unas palmeras que se encontraban en ese caluroso lugar.<p>

-No puedo creer el calor que hace aquí- dijo Mimi luego de sentarse en la copa de una palmera-. Hace casi un día que nos separamos de los demás.

-¿Deberíamos seguir?- preguntó Sora.

-No lo sé- respondió la castaña-. Tendríamos que hacerlo, según la terminal-D, el extremo sur del continente se encuentra detrás de estas montañas.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sora-. Además creo que es mejor continuar ahora que es de noche, cuando sea de día, imagínate el calor que hace ahora sumado al Sol en el cielo…

-¡NOOO!- dijo Mimi tocándose las mejillas- ¡Me voy a tostar!

-No se preocupen- dijo Biyomon-, en cuanto recupere fuerzas, digievolucionaré a Birdramon y nos iremos volando de aquí. Además el calor no me afecta tanto como a ustedes.

-Qué suerte tienes- dijo Palmon-. Si no fuera por esta palmera, ya estaría completamente asada, jaja.

-¡Sora!- exclamó Mimi.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Acabo de recordar que en mi bolso tengo una bikini que traje por si descansábamos en la playa, y tengo una extra. No estamos en la playa, pero supongo que pueden servirnos para aminorar el calor, ¿qué dices?

-¡Eres fantástica, Mimi! No entiendo cómo puedes tener tantas cosas en ese pequeño bolso.

-Una aprende a ordenar todo lo que puede necesitar, jaja.

-Sin embargo…- dijo Sora-… si es de tu talla, no creo que pueda "llenarla", si me entiendes…

-Ay no seas así, Sora- dijo Mimi-. Tienes una muy linda figura, te va a quedar perfecto, toma.

Las chicas bajaron de las palmeras y, una vez seguras de que no había nadie espiando, se cambiaron su ropa y se pusieron las bikinis. Luego Mimi le pidió a Palmon que alcanzara un par de hojas de la palmera con su Hiedra Venenosa, e hizo unas faldas con ellas.

-¡Guau, gracias, Mimi!- dijo Sora una vez que se puso la falda de hojas- se ven muy bonitas.

-Qué puedo decir, tengo el don- dijo Mimi cerrando sus ojos.

-Ahora estoy mucho más cómoda y fresca- dijo Sora-, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con el viaje?

-De acuerdo, andando- respondió Mimi, y ambas retomaron el camino.

* * *

><p>Luego de andar unos minutos, el calor ascendía otra vez y se había vuelto casi insoportable, aún con las pocas prendas que las jóvenes estaban utilizando.<p>

-¡Qué calor!- gritó Mimi- ¡Odio estas malditas montañas!

-¿Por qué está tan caliente aquí?- exclamó Sora.

-Déjenme ver- dijo Biyomon mientras se elevaba en el aire-. ¡Sora!

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió la pelirroja.

-¡Es un volcán! ¡Hay en volcán detrás de esta montaña!

-¡¿De veras?!- dijo Mimi, mientras Biyomon volvía a posar sus patas en el suelo-. Vaya, eso explica este calor-. Sora, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?

-A ver, déjame pensar unos momentos- dijo Sora-… … … ¡Lo tengo! Biyomon, ¿crees que ya puedes digievolucionar? Nos iríamos de aquí en un santiamén.

-Lo intentaré- dijo el digimon rosa-. ¡Biyomon digievolves a… Birdramon!

-¡Muy bien, Birdramon!- gritó Sora levantando sus brazos- ¡Ahora sácanos de aquí!

-Enseguida- dijo la enorme ave anaranjada.

Birdramon se posó en el suelo, y Mimi y Palmon subieron a su lomo, mientras que Sora se aferró a una de las patas de su digimon, como siempre hace. Birdramon levantó vuelo, lo que liberó una pequeña corriente de aire que refrescó a las jóvenes momentáneamente. Luego de unos segundos de vuelo, Mimi y Sora pudieron divisar el enorme cráter que se hacía lugar en medio de las montañas; de hecho, lo que las chicas habían visto como una "cadena de montañas", era en realidad una suerte de círculo, donde en centro se hallaba el enorme volcán que dotaba al lugar de su clima cálido.

-Increíble- dijo Mimi-. Desde nuestro lugar no podíamos ni ver ese volcán.

De repente, una débil voz comenzó a oírse en los alrededores, lo que desconcertó a todas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Birdramon.

-Parecía un llamado de auxilio- dijo Palmon- ¿Cierto?

-Creo que sí- dijo Mimi-. Pero de dónde vendrá…

-Birdramon, por favor busca en los alrededores, podría ser alguien en peligro- dijo Sora-. Este lugar no es para cualquiera.

-Claro, déjamelo a mí- dijo Birdramon continuando su viaje por los cielos.

A medida que se acercaban al cráter del volcán, el llamado de auxilio se hacía cada vez más fuerte, por lo que Birdramon se dirigió allí rápidamente.

-¿Pueden ver algo?- preguntó Mimi- hay mucho humo en este lugar.

-Y no me gusta nada la forma en que despide burbujas esa lava…- dijo Palmon.

-Birdramon- dijo Sora-, necesito que…

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el digimon de Sora fue alcanzado por un chorro de lava que el volcán había expulsado, y todas terminaron cayendo bruscamente en la cima del volcán. Sora fue la primera en incorporarse, seguida de Mimi y Palmon, y luego fueron a recoger a Biyomon que había perdido su digievolución y yacía inconciente en el suelo.

-¡Biyomon!- dijo Sora mientras cargaba al digimon rosa en sus brazos- ¡Biyomon, despierta! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Biyomon no respondió, seguía sumida en su desmayo. Mimi intentaba localizar el origen del llamado de auxilio, pero el humo que despedía el volcán le dificultaba un poco la visión, al igual que a sus amigas.

-¡¿Hola?!- dijo la castaña- ¡¿Donde estás?! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

-¡_Por aquí! ¡Rápido!_- fue la respuesta en algún punto a sus alrededores.

-Viene de por allá- dijo Sora apuntando hacia la derecha con su mano.

-Por su voz parece que está en peligro- dijo Mimi-. Tenemos que ayudar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sora-. Pero este humo no nos permite ver más allá de unos metros adelante, hay que ir con cuidado.

Mimi, Palmon y Sora, quien cargaba en sus brazos a su digimon, se dirigieron a socorrer a quien estaba llamándolas, corriendo rápido pero lento a la vez, vigilando que no hubiese ningún peligro delante de ellas, debido a la poca visión que alcanzaban.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la boca del volcán, un enorme cráter de alrededor de treinta metros de diámetro en cuyo interior, a unos cuatro metros de profundidad, se veía el violento magma sacudiéndose rítmicamente amenazando con brotar nuevamente a la superficie, como lo había hecho hace unos minutos. La luz emitida por la lava se combinaba con la luna brillante en el cielo, permitiendo una visión un poco más clara ahora. Un enorme árbol se hallaba muy cerca del humeante cráter, y antes de que las jóvenes tuvieran oportunidad de cuestionarse cómo un verde árbol como aquél podía vivir en un sitio como ese, una voz las sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡_Oigan! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Tienen que ayudarme!_

Las elegidas miraron en dirección a la copa del árbol y no pudieron creer lo que veían. De la copa del árbol colgaba una larga rama, cuyo extremo permanecía enredado a la pierna de un joven de unos veintitantos años, delgado, atractivo y de cabello y ojos azules.

-¡KEN!- dijeron Sora, Mimi y Palmon al unísono.

-Hola, chicas- respondió el aludido.

-¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!- preguntó Mimi.

-¿No creen que sería mejor sacarme de aquí antes de que la rama se parta y caiga dentro del volcán?- dijo Ken serenamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento- dijo Mimi-. Palmon, por favor, ayúdalo.

-No hay problema- dijo el digimon- ¡Hiedra Venenosa!

Palmon sujetó a Ken con su técnica característica, y con un movimiento rápido, liberó al elegido de la Bondad, quien aterrizó fuertemente frente a sus amigas.

-Ugh, muchas gracias- dijo Ken haciendo una leve reverencia-. Me han salvado.

-No tienes que agradecer nada- dijo Palmon-. Para eso están lo amigos.

-Ahora sí puedes decirnos- dijo Sora-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- respondió Ken-. Primero tenemos que encontrar a Wormmon.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mimi preocupada.

-Estábamos por aquí y fuimos atacados por un poderoso digimon de nivel Mega. Stingmon no pudo hacer mucho frente a él y luego de un ataque salimos despedidos en direcciones diferentes- relató Ken-. Si no hubiese sido por este árbol, habría caído dentro del volcán.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Sora-. ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar?

-Pues…

-¿…Sora?- dijo Biyomon despertando lentamente.

-¡Biyomon! ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado!- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y a ustedes que les ha sucedido?- preguntó Ken.

* * *

><p>Sora le contó al joven Ichijouji toda la historia hasta ahora mientras buscaban a Wormmon. Le habló sobre los caminos separados de sus amigos, el calor, las faldas de hojas de palmera que estaban usando (sin mencionar las bikinis que provocaban que al joven Ichijouji se le fuera la vista de vez en cuando), y que Birdramon había sido derribada por un chorro de lava que había emergido del volcán.<p>

-Ah, eso- dijo Ken-. Esa dispersión de lava de hace un momento casi me cocina vivo mientras estaba colgado del árbol. Vengan, es por aquí.

Ken condujo a las jóvenes a un punto algo alejado del humeante cráter, donde se notaba que alguien había peleado anteriormente.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos- dijo Ken mirando al suelo-. La verdad si no hubiesen estado en el lugar y en el momento correctos, yo no estaría aquí buscando a mi compañero. Muchas gracias a todas.

-Ya te dijimos que no hace falta que nos des las gracias- dijo Mimi algo molesta-. Tú nos has ayudado innumerables veces con las tareas de la secundaria e incluso con algunas de la universidad, tómalo como una remuneración.

-Jaja, está bien- respondió Ken, un poco más animado.

-Ahora, Biyomon- dijo Sora-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor- respondió el ave rosada.

-Entonces por favor vuela un poco y dime si ves a Wormmon por algún lado.

El digimon de Sora emprendió vuelo hacia arriba, y luego de unos segundos, volvió a descender con sus amigos.

-Lo siento- dijo, evidentemente no pudo encontrarlo-. Pero más adelante hay una cueva, podríamos revisarla.

-Tal vez ese miserable se llevó a Wormmon- dijo Ken-. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

-Enseguida- dijo Sora-. Andando.

Los elegidos echaron a correr inconcientemente en dirección a la cueva, no sabían qué encontrarían, pero la prioridad del grupo era encontrar al pequeño digimon gusano. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, Ken sacó una linterna del interior de su mochila y se posicionó al frente de las chicas, tomando el liderazgo del grupo.

Al contrario del calor que azotaba los exteriores de la cueva, el interior era templado y húmedo, sin duda un refrescante alivio para los elegidos después de haber estado muy cerca de la lava ardiente.

No habían andado mucho cuando el estrecho túnel de la cueva comenzó a abrirse para dar lugar a una enorme recámara dentro de la montaña, iluminada, con unas piedras y troncos que hacían las veces de muebles, y con un pequeño bulto verde colgado cabeza abajo en una suerte de cocina.

-¡Worm…!- alcanzó a gritar Ken antes de que sus amigas le taparan la boca. No debían hacer ruido si no querían ser descubiertos.

Inmediatamente después, un extraño digimon apareció proveniente de otra habitación en la cueva. Era una especie de esfera azul, con un casco cubierto de puntiagudas espinas, ojos rojos y dientes afilados en una boca de labios gruesos. De su cara salían dos musculosos brazos con una manopla de picos en cada mano, que también llevaban unas cintas rojas en las muñecas. El digimon podía levitar gracias a las cuatro alas de piel que poseía en su espalda. Carecía de piernas, y sonreía de manera macabra mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el inconciente Wormmon.

-_Es él_- dijo Ken en voz baja-_. Tengan cuidado, no se confíen por su tamaño y apariencia, es un digimon de nivel Mega y es muy peligroso._

Sora y Mimi asintieron y junto con Ken y los digimon entraron sigilosamente en la cámara.

El malvado digimon había preparado una fogata dentro de la cueva y se disponía a sujetar a Wormmon cuando un sonido a sus espaldas lo alarmó. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con un pequeño digimon rosado que le estaba disparando una especie de fuego de color verde justo en sus ojos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- gimió-. ¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!

-¡Vinimos a salvar a nuestro amigo!- respondió Ken.

-¡Tú otra vez!- dijo el enemigo- Creí que me había deshecho de ti y que podría cenar tranquilamente.

-¡Eso nunca!- dijo Sora- ¡Digievolución!

-¡Biyomon digievolves a… Birdramon!

-¡Palmon, tú también!- dijo Mimi.

-¡Palmon digievolves a… Togemon!

Los digimon de nivel Campeón atacaron al oponente con sus Meteoros fugaces y Ataque de Espinas, pero fueron repelidos fácilmente por el enemigo.

-¡Jajajaja!- rió a carcajadas el digimon metálico- ¡Esas técnicas nunca harán daño alguno al poderoso Pukumon! ¡Prueben esto! ¡Disparo de agujas!

Las espinas del casco de Pukumon salieron expulsadas en dirección a sus oponentes, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de escapar y recibieron el impacto de lleno, cayendo al suelo violentamente.

-¡Birdramon!

-¡Togemon!- dijeron Sora y Mimi, respectivamente mientras sus digimon se incorporaban lentamente.

Aprovechando la situación, Ken se escabulló detrás de Pukumon y desató a Wormmon, llevándoselo consigo a un lugar más seguro, cerca de sus amigas.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Pukumon- ¡Ahora que han visto que ya no son oponentes para mí, me dedicaré a comer la cena que conseguí hace un rato!

El malvado digimon se dio la vuelta, para encontrar únicamente la cuerda que sujetaba a su presa, sin rastros de ésta.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!- dijo mirando aquí y allá, hasta que divisó a su presa en manos de sus amigos- ¡Ahí estás! ¡No se escaparán!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora- dijo Ken.

Los elegidos y sus digimon comenzaron la huida a toda velocidad. Mimi subió a la cabeza de Togemon mientras que Sora y Ken, con Wormmon en brazos, volaron sobre Birdramon. Mientras escapaban de Pukumon, quien venía siguiéndolos aunque no era muy rápido, Wormmon recuperó el conocimiento.

-¿…Ken?- dijo.

-¡Wormmon!- respondió su compañero aliviado-. Me alegra que estés bien.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Adónde fue ese patán?- preguntó el pequeño digimon, antes de notar que estaba sobre Birdramon- ¡Un momento, Birdramon! ¡Sora! ¡Y también Mimi y Togemon! ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Luego te contaré todo- dijo Ken-. Pero básicamente, te rescatamos de ese monstruo y ahora nos está siguiendo.

-No podremos vencerlo, Ken, es muy poderoso.

-Lo sé, pero ellas pueden utilizar la digievolución ultra- dijo Ken-. Al menos es mejor que nada.

Mientras Ken y su digimon hablaban, Birdramon alcanzó el exterior de la cueva, y el sofocante calor hizo presencia otra vez en el ambiente. Togemon también llegó a la salida, y cuando se disponían a huir de una vez por todas, el digimon de Mimi fue alcanzado por el Disparo de agujas de Pukumon. Togemon perdió su digievolución rápidamente y Mimi cayó al suelo, girando sobre el terreno varios metros, debido a que cayó con la velocidad de la huida.

-¡Pa-Palmon!- dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¡Mimi!- gritó Sora mientras Birdramon aterrizaba, y tanto ella como Ken corrieron a socorrer a sus amigos, mientras Wormmon descansaba al lado del digimon de Sora. Ken apoyó el brazo de Mimi alrededor de su cuello, y la ayudó a caminar hasta un lugar seguro, mientras que la elegida del Amor cargaba en sus brazos a Palmon, llevándola junto con su compañera.

Pukumon acababa de salir de su cueva, y observó triunfante el resultado de su ataque, ya había dejado a un digimon fuera del combate. Y junto con Wormmon en su estado, ya solo le faltaba el ave de fuego para poder cenar en paz.

-Solo falta uno… -dijo Pukumon dispuesto a atacar.

-¡Birdramon, digievoluciona!- alcanzó a gritar Sora apuntando su D3.

-¡Birdramon ultradigievolves a… Garudamon!

La enorme ave humana perfeccionada se presentó delante de su rival dispuesta a derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

-¡Golpe carmesí!- dijo Garudamon al tiempo que su mano estallaba en llamas y dirigía el puñetazo a su enemigo.

-¡Golpe británico!- dijo Pukumon, haciendo el mismo movimiento del digimon de Sora.

Ambos puñetazos chocaron uno con otro y la lucha se convirtió en una prueba de fuerza para ver quien derribaba a quien, aunque el malvado Pukumon fue el ganador, y golpeó a Garudamon con su puño cubierto de espinas.

-¡Garudamon!- gritó Sora al ver despedida a su digimon.

La enorme ave digimon se incorporó rápidamente y lanzó tu conocida técnica "Alas de espada", que Pukumon recibió con todo gusto y la deshizo de un puñetazo.

-Eres fuerte, lo reconozco- dijo Pukumon- pero ya les dije que no son rivales para mí ¡Ataque de agujas! ¡Máximo poder!

Pukumon lanzó su ataque, pero esta vez con una velocidad apenas perceptible, golpeando instantáneamente Garudamon, quien volvió a caer al suelo, para ser víctima de un nuevo Golpe británico, que terminó con la digievolución de Biyomon.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- gritó Sora ante la atónita vista de Ken, Mimi y sus digimon, quienes no pudieron hacer nada más que ver cómo Pukumon tomaba a Biyomon por el cuello y comenzaba a elevarse en el aire.

-Sora…lo siento- musitó débilmente Biyomon, incapaz de mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora ya no molestarás!- dijo Pukumon- ¡Jajaja! ¡Adiós!

El digimon Mega estiró su brazo hacia atrás y luego rápidamente hacia adelante, lanzando lejos a Biyomon, quien cayó directamente dentro del volcán.

-¡NOOO! ¡BIYOMON!- gritaron todos al unísono al ver a la pequeña ave rosa hundirse dentro de la lava.

-No…- dijo Sora en voz baja- No lo creo… esto no puede estar pasando… esto es un sueño… ¡BIYOMON!

El D3 de Sora comenzó a brillar intensamente ante la sorpresa de todos. La lava del volcán comenzó a burbujear y éste entró en erupción, soltando un gran cañonazo de lava hacia arriba, seguido de humo y algunas rocas, cuando la lava cayó a tierra, una figura envuelta en llamas permaneció flotando en el aire, y también comenzó a brillar.

-¡Biyomon warpdigievolves a… Phoenixmon!

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!- dijo Pukumon al ver la escena.

-Biyomon… está viva- dijo Sora.

-No sólo está viva- dijo Ken-. Ha alcanzado el nivel Mega. Felicitaciones Sora.

-¡Vamos, amiga!- dijo Mimi- ¡Demuéstrenle de qué están hechas!

Ken no pudo contra su curiosidad, y sacó su teléfono celular, que poseía el Digimon Analyzer.

"-Phoenixmon, el digimon Ave Sagrada. Su apariencia es la de un ave gigante de color amarillo, con cuatro alas doradas. También tiene, como sus demás digievoluciones, dos anillos, uno en cada pata. Es la cabeza de todos los Digimon Tipo Ave, y se dice que su poder es incalculable."

-Biyomon… en el nivel Mega- Sora aún no podía salir de su asombro, y se quedó contemplando a gran digimon que volaba en dirección a ella.

-Así es, Sora- dijo el digimon Mega-. Podemos vencerlo, ¿qué me dices?

-…- Sora estaba en silencio, casi perdía a su amiga y compañera por culpa de ese monstruo… Pero ahora era diferente, ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones, y ese infeliz se merecía una paliza- Phoenixmon, acábalo.

-¡Llamarada carmesí!- el digimon de Sora abrió su afilado pico y una infernal llamarada salió disparada hacia Pukumon, quien supo que no podía contraatacar un ataque como ese, por lo que optó por esquivarlo.

-¡Ahora verás!- dijo- ¡Puñetazo británico!

Pukumon volvió a atacar a toda velocidad y su puño alcanzó el vientre de Phoenixmon, pero ésta no se movió de su lugar.

-No me digas que ya no tienes fuerza- dijo el ave dorada.

-¡Claro que sí!- replicó Pukumon alejándose un poco- ¡Toma esto! ¡Ataque de agujas!

Las ya conocidas espinas del casco de Pukumon salieron disparadas hacia Phoenixmon, quien las pulverizó con otro ataque de Llamarada carmesí.

-¡Esto ha llegado a su fin!- dijo Phoenixmon- ¡Explosión de luz estelar!

El digimon Mega batió sus cuatro alas, creando una lluvia de oro que alcanzó rápidamente a Pukumon, enviándolo rápidamente al suelo y sin posibilidades de seguir luchando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Pukumon levantándose- ¿Dónde estoy?

Phoenixmon descendió a tierra y los humanos y sus digimon fueron a su encuentro, confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Por qué no recuerda nada?- preguntó Mimi.

-Lo que sucede- dijo Phoenixmon con su femenina voz-, es que mi técnica especial, Explosión de luz estelar, no es una técnica agresiva, sino que purifica la maldad de aquellos que reciben su poder. Pukumon no volverá a cometer actos crueles.

-¡Phoenixmon eres asombrosa!- exclamó Sora, seguida de los aplausos de sus amigos-. ¡No quisiste destruirlo, y en su lugar decidiste darle otra oportunidad!

La enorme ave comenzó a brillar y regresó a ser Biyomon, quien se aferró fuertemente a Sora. Ambas habían temido no volverse a ver nunca más, pero eso había quedado en el pasado. El estómago de Biyomon rugió suplicando algo de comida, en ese momento Pukumon advirtió que no estaba sólo.

-¡Ey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo- ¿Necesitan ayuda? Esta zona volcánica puede ser muy peligrosa.

-De hecho mis amigos y yo tenemos algo de hambre- dijo Biyomon con una sonrisa cómplice a sus compañeros.

-¡Oh! ¡Acompáñenme, entonces!- respondió Pukumon con una sincera sonrisa en su cara-. Tengo muchas frutas en mi cueva, frutas de esta zona que no verán en ningún otro lugar del Digimundo. ¡Vengan, es por aquí!

Los elegidos caminaron hacia la cueva de donde habían salido hace unos minutos, unos metros detrás de Pukumon y conversando entre ellos.

-¿Estás segura de que ya no hay peligro?- preguntó Sora a Biyomon.

-No se preocupen- respondió el digimon-. El es un buen digimon ahora.

-Entonces después de comer, Ken, tendrás que explicar qué demonios estás haciendo aquí en el Digimundo- increpó Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Lo prometo- fue la respuesta del joven Ichujouji, mientras todos se adentraban en el hogar de su nuevo amigo.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? No tenía pensado incluir a Ken, pero le va a aportar una cuota de misterio jaja ¿para qué fue a Digimundo? Y sobre todo ¿cómo? Si la puerta estaba cerrada. Ya lo veremos. En fin, Biyomon alcanzó el nivel Mega y los elegidos tienen un digimon tan poderoso como lo es Phoenixmon de su lado. Déjenme decirles que falta poco para la aparición de Leviamon, y creo que va a ser un especial de dos episodios, pero todavía no lo decido. Supongo que lo habrán notado, pero tanto el episodio anterior como este transcurrieron en el mismo día.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Ken revela por qué y cómo llegó al Digimundo, además veremos un divertido episodio con Tai, Matt y Davis. El próximo capítulo será "_**Davis en Ciudad Light**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	13. Davis en Ciudad Light

Holaaaa a todooooos! Me alegra subir este capítulo un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Aquí aclararemos algunas dudad sobre el capítulo anterior, además de relatar la parte que corresponde a Tai, Matt y Davis. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Davis en Ciudad Light<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luego de haberse separado de sus amigos, Tai y Matt emprendieron su camino hacia el extremo occidental del continente WWW, donde se supone que encontrarán a Baihumon, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, quien tiene la capacidad de despertar el poder interior oculto dentro de Agumon Y Gabumon. Junto a ellos iban Davis y Veemon, quienes se habían "colado" al Mundo Digital con la certeza de que serán útiles en la batalla contra los Grandes Reyes Demonio. El joven de cabello caoba se encontraba en compañía de Tai y Matt debido a que al momento de dividirse el grupo, ellos eran los únicos que contaban con el poder de la Digievolución Mega, por lo que eran los más aptos para proteger a Davis si algún inconveniente se presentaba. Había transcurrido un día desde que se habían separado del resto de los elegidos, y luego de haber dormido durante toda la noche, decidieron no perder más tiempo y recurrir a WarGreymon y a MetalGarurumon para viajar a toda velocidad. El dinosaurio humanoide llevaba a Tai en sus espaldas, mientras que el lobo metálico transportaba a Matt y a Davis, quien a su vez llevaba a Veemon en sus hombros.<p>

-¡¿Todo bien allá atrás?!- preguntó el rubio, gritando para ser oído a causa de la velocidad a la que iban.

-¡Sí! ¡De maravilla!- respondió Davis-. ¡Estamos yendo muy rápido, es asombroso!

-¡A este ritmo llegaremos muy rápido a la costa oeste!- gritó Tai desde su posición- ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

Luego de unos minutos, los digimon de nivel Mega comenzaron a reducir su velocidad poco a poco, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡WarGreymon! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó su compañero.

-¡Lo siento, Tai!- respondió el aludido- ¡Llevo volando un largo tiempo, necesito un descanso!

-¡Yo también, Matt!- digo MetalGarurumon- ¡Tengo que descansar un rato para reponer energías!

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Matt, mientras los digimon detenían lentamente su marcha hasta que se detuvieron por completo-. Está bien, descansemos un momento.

-¡Miren!- dijo Davis señalando hacia adelante-. Eso que está por allá, parece una ciudad.

-Es cierto- dijo Tai-. Tal vez allí podamos encontrar algo para comer, ¿qué dicen?

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Matt viendo su reloj-. Ya es medio día, estuvimos viajando durante casi cuatro horas a toda velocidad, no debemos estar lejos de la costa. Supongo que podemos detenernos un par de horas.

-¡Genial!- dijo Veemon chocando sus manos con Agumon y Gabumon, que ya habían dejado su digievolución Mega- ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, pero en una locación más al sur, se encontraban Sora, Mimi y Ken. El trío había dejado atrás la cueva de Pukumon, donde habían pasado la noche tranquilamente luego de la batalla con quien ahora era su amigo. Después de haberse despedido de Pukumon, se encontraban de camino hacia el Sur del continente, aún atravesando la zona volcánica, aunque habían desarrollado cierta tolerancia al calor, que ya no les afectaba tanto como antes. Ken había prometido contarles a sus amigas cómo y por qué estaba en el Digimundo, y Sora pensó que ya era hora de hablar.<p>

-Muy bien, Ichijouji- dijo la pelirroja repentinamente deteniendo su marcha-. Creo que ya hemos esperado bastante. ¿Vas a decirnos por qué estas en un lugar tan peligroso tú solo? El señor Gennai les había prohibido a ti y a los demás entrar al Digimundo.

-No solo eso- dijo Mimi-. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos nosotros, el señor Gennai dijo que cerraría la puerta, así que no había manera de entrar.

-OK- dijo Ken, mirando a Wormmon y luego levantó la mirada a sus amigas-. Ustedes me salvaron la vida ayer así que les debo la verdad. Verán, cuando ustedes regresaron aquí al Digimundo y Davis se fue con ustedes…

**(FLASHBACK)**

-¡Es increíble lo que hizo ese demente!- gritó Yolei escandalizada- ¡Va a conseguir que algún monstruo lo mate!

-Tranquila, cielo- dijo Ken, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su prometida-. Los chicos sabrán cuidar de él, no te preocupes.

-Aunque debes admitir que lo que hizo fue totalmente idiota y estúpido- dijo Cody, poniéndose del lado de la pelimorada.

-En eso ambos tienen razón- comenzó a decir Ken, tratando de justificar a su compañero de digievolución DNA-, pero…

-¡Pero nada!- lo interrumpió Yolei- Ay, ya me siento mal, voy a recostarme un rato.

-Está bien- dijo Ken-. Avísame si necesitas algo.

Una vez que Yolei se retiró de la habitación, y Ken y Cody quedaron a solas, pudieron hablar con más calma.

-No va a suceder nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó el menor de los elegidos.

-No te preocupes, Cody- respondió el de ojos azules-. Todo saldrá bien con o sin Davis molestando, jaja. Además, la puerta no está cerrada.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó Cody- Si todos oímos cuando Gennai dijo que la cerraría de forma permanente una vez que TK y los demás lleguen al Digimundo.

Ken no omitió ninguna palabra, solo permaneció observando a Cody fijamente como si quisiera que el menor se diera cuenta de algo, lo que consiguió momentos después.

-¡El programa!- dijo- ¡Podemos abrir la puerta con el programa que estuvimos usando para localizar a los demonios y a nuestros amigos!

-Exacto- respondió Ken.

-Pero eso sería desobedecer al señor Gennai, ¿no crees? Nosotros no somos como Davis, y el Digimundo es ahora un sitio muy peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero hay que traer a Davis de regreso antes de que algo le pase. Además tengo motivos personales para regresar al Digimundo.

-¿Motivos personales?- indagó el futuro abogado- ¿Cuáles?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada- dijo Ken cabizbajo-. Espero que lo entiendas. Tengo que regresar al Digimundo.

-Ken, será muy peligroso, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, Cody, es mi deber como elegido.

-¿Pero qué pasará con Yolei si tú te vas? Se va a enfurecer todavía más.

-Si, también he pensado en eso. Por eso tengo que pedirte un favor, y espero que lo cumplas.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Cody.

-Una vez que me haya ido, quiero que destruyas la laptop- dijo Ken-. De ese modo estaré seguro de que ni tú ni Yolei entrarán a buscarme ni a mí ni a Davis.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?- preguntó Cody- ¿No tienes otras cosas que puedes perder dentro de la laptop? Además, ¿cómo volverás?

-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo lo que necesito guardado en memorias externas. Y en cuanto al regreso, ya encontraré un modo de salir.

-Vaya, parece que has planeado todo desde hace mucho.

-No tanto, desde ayer cuando todos regresaron al Mundo Real a descansar antes de ir al nuevo continente- respondió Ken-. Pero basta de charla, vamos, tengo todo listo. Minomon, nos vamos.

**(Fin del FLASHBACK)**

-Crucé la puerta y Gennai me trajo aquí al continente en un bote- dijo Ken-. Desembarqué cerca de la zona volcánica, caminamos durante un día, y ustedes ya conocen el resto de la historia.

-Guau- dijo Sora al escuchar el relato de Ken-. Pudiste abrir la puerta aún cuando el propio Gennai la selló. Increíble.

-Aunque hay algo que falta- dijo Mimi-. Sabemos cómo estás aquí, pero nos falta el por qué, ¿cuáles son esos "motivos personales" que le mencionaste a Cody?

Ken guardó silencio un momento, y luego volvió a hablar.

-Lo que sucede es que estoy buscando el emblema de la Bondad.

La revelación causó una gran sorpresa en las jóvenes adultas, incapaces de creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-¡Vamos, Ken!- dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos- Sé que no somos tan listas como tú, pero no vas a esperar que nos traguemos eso.

-Es la verdad- dijo Ken-. Sucedió cuando ustedes aún estaban en el Digimundo buscando sus propios emblemas. El señor Gennai me envió un correo donde dejaba todo muy claro.

Ken sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, y les mostró a las chicas el e-mail que Gennai le había enviado.

"_Ken, te tengo buenas noticias. Parece ser que cuando estalló la base del Emperador de los Digimon hace diez años, tu emblema no se destruyó con ella. La energía oscura creó una especie de agujero negro que absorbió al emblema justo a tiempo, y lo mandó a otro lugar del Digimundo. No te había dicho nada al respecto porque no sabía específicamente dónde estaba, pero con el regreso de los demonios, el emblema de la Bondad reaccionó ante la oscuridad en algún lugar del lejano continente WWW. Cuando los otros elegidos encuentren sus emblemas, les diré a TK y a Kari que vayan contigo a ese lugar para buscar el emblema. Saludos, Gennai."_

-Al final resultó que las Bestias Sagradas llamaron a todos a este lugar, así que no hubo necesidad de decirle a alguien que me acompañe- dijo Ken-. Ya todos están aquí.

-Increíble- volvió a decir Sora- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

-Gennai les mintió cuando dijo que cerraría la puerta- dijo Ken-. Eso lo hizo una vez que yo estuve aquí en el Digimundo. Cuando me llevaba en el bote me entregó esto. Dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar el emblema.

Ken metió su mano dentro del cuello de su camisa y extrajo un colgante que Mimi y Sora conocían muy bien.

-¡Una etiqueta!- dijeron al unísono.

-Así es- dijo Ken-. Existe la posibilidad de que Wormmon y yo logremos la digievolución perfeccionada, y si solamente yo la consigo, al contrario de Davis, Yolei y Cody, y aún después de haber sido el Emperador de los Digimon, me sentiría muy mal conmigo mismo, por eso no le había dicho a nadie acerca de esto.

-Ken- dijo Mimi seriamente-. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya todos te perdonamos hace bastante y eres una persona maravillosa. Eres la persona perfecta para portar el emblema de la Bondad. Y te ayudaremos a encontrarlo. No tienes que sentirte de esa manera, ¡ánimo!

-Gracias- dijo Ken abrazando a sus amigas-. Se me ocurrió que Zhuqiaomon puede ayudarme a encontrar el emblema. Así que si no les molesta, pienso seguir viajando con ustedes.

-Por supuesto que no nos molesta- dijo Sora-. Pero ya volvamos al camino-. Nos queda mucho por recorrer.

Los tres humanos y sus digimon se levantaron del cálido suelo y nuevamente emprendieron su marcha en búsqueda de la Bestia Sagrada del Sur.

* * *

><p>Tai, Matt y Davis habían llegado a la entrada de la gran ciudad que tenían en frente. Era mucho más grande que cualquier pueblo o ciudad que hubieran visto en el Mundo Digital. Ante ellos, un arco de dimensiones colosales con la leyenda "<em>Bienvenidos a Ciudad Light, la metrópoli más grande del Digimundo"<em>, los recibía cálidamente a la vez que lo atravesaban. Los edificios se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y los departamentos comerciales eran prácticamente infinitos. Los digimon iban y venían de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo de los comercios, tan acostumbrados a su estilo de vida, que a Tai se le vinieron a la mente esas vacaciones que todos pasaron en casa de Mimi, en Nueva York, el verano pasado. Ciudad Light tenía un gran parecido a Nueva York en cierto modo, a excepción de la falta de un monumento como lo era la Estatua de la Libertad. Los tres humanos y sus camaradas se adentraron en las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad, buscando un buen lugar donde pudieran encontrar algo bueno para comer.

-¡Esto está de lujo!- gritó Davis eufóricamente ante la imponente ciudad- ¡Vamos, Veemon! ¡Encontremos dónde comer algo!

-¡Alto, Davis, espera!- gritó Gabumon al ver al humano y a su digimon echarse a correr.

-Déjalo, Gabumon- dijo Matt con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Déjalo que se pierda un rato. Él descansará del viaje, y nosotros descansaremos de él un tiempo.

Tai y los digimon lanzaron unas carcajadas ante el agudo comentario del elegido de la Amistad, y tras la sugerencia de Tai, comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado opuesto por el que se había ido Davis.

-La ciudad parece formar un círculo- mencionó el moreno-. Ya encontraremos a Davis por ahí, vamos.

Se detuvieron en un humilde lugar donde un Tapirmon vendía sopa caliente, y ordenaron cuatro platos, que gustosamente saborearon una vez que se sentaron a comer en la barra.

-¡Mmmm, esto está delicioso!- exclamó Agumon sonriendo- ¡Hace tiempo que no comía un platillo tan delicioso en el Digimundo!

-Tienes toda la razón- apoyó Gabumon a su amigo-. Está muy rico.

-Sus palabras me honran a mí y a mis ancestros- dijo amablemente Tapirmon, antes de concentrar su atención en un nuevo cliente que se aproximaba.

Tai no pudo evitar ver la forma en que su amigo estaba devorando el plato de sopa. Mientras que el rubio, Gabumon y él comían utilizando los palillos de la manera correcta, el dinosaurio anaranjado sostenía el plato en alto con sus garras, mientras el dorado líquido caía bruscamente dentro de sus fauces.

-¡Agumon!- le llamó la atención su camarada- ¡Come con modales! ¡Bestia!

-Bueno, mira quien lo dice…- dijo Matt sin quitar sus ojos de su propio plato-. De "alguien" lo habrá aprendido…

-¡Repite eso!- dijo Tai levantándose de su asiento y apuntando a Matt con uno de sus palillos de madera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelea, Kamiya?!- increpó el rubio a la vez que también apuntaba a su amigo con un palillo.

-¡Ya cállense!- dijo Gabumon, el más maduro del ese grupo- ¿Podemos terminar de almorzar en paz, por favor?

Tai y Matt bajaron la cabeza y miraron al suelo, obedeciendo al pequeño lobo digimon.

-Así me gusta- dijo Gabumon con sus brazos cruzados-. Ahora siéntense y terminen…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que cuando volteó su mirada de regreso a la mesa, todo lo que encontró fueron cuatro platos vacíos, y a un dinosaurio anaranjado recostado en su silla, sobándose la barriga con ambas manos.

-Qué rico…- dijo Agumon-. Estuvo delicioso.

* * *

><p>Davis estaba encantado con la ciudad, era tan grande, tan bella, tan ajetreada. Por un momento decidió olvidar a los demonios, a las Bestias Sagradas e incluso a las chicas y al soccer. Todo lo que deseaba era recorrer la ciudad y maravillarse de lo que ésta podía ofrecerle. Había almorzado una deliciosa pieza de carne asada, y junto con su compañero Veemon estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles, hasta que un extraño ruido en un callejón llamó su atención.<p>

-_¡Vamos, idiota, dame todo lo que traes! ¡Ahora!- _fue lo que Davis alcanzó a oír, antes que una figura saliera velozmente desde el interior del callejón.

Lo próximo que Davis y Veemon pudieron ver fue a un nervioso y alarmado Deramon salir del interior del callejón, totalmente exasperado.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ese desgraciado robó mi corona! ¡Ayúdenme!- exclamó el digimon pavo.

Davis y Veemon no necesitaron escuchar más, y rápidamente se echaron a la captura del descarado asaltante. Lo estaban persiguiendo muy de cerca, pero el infame criminal levantó vuelo, escondiéndose en la terraza de un edificio. Sin mediar palabra, Davis sacó su Digivice, y tras un destello, ExVeemon voló con Davis en su espalda. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la azotea del edificio, se encontraron con un panorama totalmente diferente al que esperaban. En el suelo yacía el ladrón, un pequeño digimon que se parecía mucho a Patamon, aunque de color morado. Sobre él había un pie, el pie de otro digimon que lo estaba pisando mientras sujetaba la corona de Deramon en su mano izquierda.

-¡Ya! ¡Suéltame!- dijo el pequeño digimon púrpura.

-¡Lo siento, Tsukaimon!- dijo el misterioso digimon- ¡Ya te lo había advertido, esta vez tendrás que ir a la cárcel!

El misterioso digimon que sujetaba a Tsukaimon con su pie era bastante alto, y vestía una especie de traje espacial azul con detalles en negro, gris y blanco. Su brazo derecho estaba hecho de metal, al igual que el casco que le cubría la cabeza y la cara, imposibilitando ver su rostro. El detalle que más sobresalía de aquel extraño individuo era el largo pañuelo rojo que llevaba en su cuello, el cual se mantenía en el aire, agitado por el viento.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Davis- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido para atrapar al ladrón?

-Ah- dijo el extraño al notar la presencia de Davis y ExVeemon-. Unos forasteros. ¿Venían a atrapar a Tsukaimon? Lo siento, ese trabajo ya está hecho.

El digimon quitó su pie del cuerpo del pequeño Patamon púrpura, y lo sujetó con su mano de metal, para luego dar un enorme salto hacia el suelo. Davis y ExVeemon rápidamente lo siguieron, y lo encontraron en la entrada del callejón, donde el misterioso ser le entregó la corona a Deramon, sana y salva. Luego encerró a Tsukaimon en una especie de burbuja de energía, y se cruzó de brazos mientras su pañuelo se mecía con la brisa.

-¡Gracias, Justimon! ¡Eres mi héroe!- dijo Deramon encantado.

-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo- respondió el aludido.

-¡Ahora sí!- dijo Davis interrumpiendo- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡Responde!

-¡De acuerdo, humano!- dijo el digimon, y luego comenzó a hacer muchas poses extrañas- ¡Mi nombre es Justimon! ¡Protector de Ciudad Light! ¡Guardián de la Justicia!

Davis no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Ese tal Justimon estaba haciendo poses muy ridículas y sobreactuadas, y sin embargo era admirado por los digimon que se encontraban ahí, quienes lo miraban completamente encantados.

-Él es Justimon, el superhéroe de Ciudad Light- dijo Deramon-. Recorre las calles en busca de criminales y los lleva ante la justicia.

-Un superhéroe…- dijeron Davis y ExVeemon al unísono, totalmente encantados y maravillados al igual que el resto de los digimon de la ciudad.

-Lo siento- dijo Justimon-. Me encantaría quedarme pero el crimen no descansa ¡Adiós y cuídense! ¡Y ustedes!- dijo dirigiéndose a Davis y ExVeemon-¡Me alegra que hayan querido ayudar a atrapar al ladrón, los felicito! ¡Visiten la ciudad cuando gusten! ¡Y ahora sí, me voy!

Justimon levantó vuelo muy rápidamente, y desapareció de la vista de todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ExVeemon regresó a su etapa infantil, y tanto él como el moreno de veintiún años no podían creer que habían conocido a un superhéroe de verdad.

-¡ASOMBROSO!- dijo Davis- ¡Esta ciudad me gusta cada vez más! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a los chicos a derrotar a los Demonios para evitar que lugares tan bonitos como esta ciudad se destruyan!

-Estoy contigo, Davis- dijo Veemon- ¿Pero cómo podremos ayudar a Tai y a los demás?

-No lo sé- dijo el moreno-. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Por lo pronto, vamos, ya es hora de encontrar a los demás.

* * *

><p>Tai y Matt, en compañía de sus digimon, estaban dando un paseo por el parque central de la ciudad. En un momento, Agumon levantó la vista hacia el cielo, y vio una extraña figura volando a toda velocidad, pero no le dio importancia. Tai y Matt se sentaron en una banca a descansar un momento, y de repente Tai lanzó una extraña e incómoda pregunta.<p>

-Matt…- dijo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio, algo confundido, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-¿Tú sabes si… si…?- dijo Tai, lo que empezó a desesperar a Matt.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Habla!

-¿Tú sabes si… si mi hermanita y el tuyo ya han hecho… tú sabes… eso?- preguntó Tai, provocando que Matt escupiera el café que tenía en la boca.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió el rubio, como si sus oídos le hubieran acabado de jugar una broma.

-Ya escuchaste- dijo Tai-. No voy a repetirlo.

-Lo siento, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa- dijo Matt-. La verdad, no. No lo sé. ¿Pero a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No lo sé- respondió Tai-. Sé que han estado saliendo "oficialmente" hace siete meses, y que ya tienen veintiún años, pero no dejo de ver a Kari como aquella dulce y tierna niña de ocho años.

-Pero Tai, Kari sigue siendo una dulce y tierna persona, sólo que más desarrollada y sexy- dijo Matt sonriendo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del moreno-. Jajaja, era broma. En fin, no se si ya lo han hacho, pero a mi no me preocupa tanto eso.

-Eso es porque TK es hombre- dijo Tai-, y ya sabemos como es eso. Pero Kari es una chica, una mujer, y no puedo pensar en que alguien le haga eso a mi hermanita, aunque fuera alguien como TK, que lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hermano.

-¿Ves a TK como tu hermano, mientras él sale con tu hermana?- preguntó Matt sarcásticamente-. Vaya, eso es asqueroso.

-¡Ahora sí te lo ganaste, Ishida!- dijo Tai dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el rubio.

-¡No! ¡Espera, espera!- dijo Matt agitando sus manos, deteniendo el avance de Tai-. Ya, en serio. Lo que pienso es que no debes preocuparte por eso. Está bien, Kari es tu hermana, pero también es una persona adulta, y estoy seguro que ellos, si es que lo hicieron, fue porque estaban seguros de lo que querían el uno del otro, y que escogieron a la persona correcta. Y si aún no lo han hecho, es porque no se sienten listos, y esperarán hasta estar seguros de qué es lo que quieren para su futuro. De cualquier modo, si TK me cuenta algo, serás el primero en saberlo.

-Gracias, amigo- dijo Tai.

-Hablando de sexo- dijo Matt- ¿Cómo estará Sora? Espero que se encuentre bien.

-Ay, Matt, tú no cambiarás nunca, jajaja- dijo Tai, golpeando al rubio en el hombro.

Luego de descansar en el parque, el sol poco a poco iba ocultándose sobre los edificios, y Tai recibió un mensaje de Davis en la Terminal-D.

-Es un mensaje de Davis- dijo el moreno-. Nos esperará en la terminal de Trailmon, en la zona norte de la ciudad, tiene algo que decirnos.

-Bien- dijo Matt-. Ya está oscureciendo, supongo que debemos irnos.

Los elegidos del Valor y la Amistad deambularon por la gran ciudad hasta que encontraron las vías férreas, y las siguieron hasta llegar a la estación donde arriban todos los Trailmon que recorren el largo y ancho del Digimundo. Davis y Veemon estaban esperando en las escaleras de la entrada, y cuando salieron al encuentro de los dos mayores, éstos se sorprendieron de ver que tanto Davis como Veemon llevaban cada uno un largo pañuelo rojo atado al cuello que se mecía con la brisa.

-¿De donde sacaron eso?- preguntó Agumon.

-En la estación hay una tienda de recuerdos- dijo Veemon-. Davis los compró.

Davis le contó su día a sus amigos, su delicioso almuerzo, su caminata, y sobretodo el encuentro con Justimon, el héroe de la ciudad.

-Pero los cité aquí por una razón- dijo Davis-. Estuve investigando y descubrí que uno de los Trailmon saldrá en unos minutos rumbo a la costa oeste.

-¡Es perfecto!- gritó Tai- ¡Podemos viajar rápida y cómodamente hacia nuestro destino! ¡Vámonos!

Los elegidos y sus digimon entraron corriendo a la estación, y después de pagar sus pasajes, abordaron el Trailmon que los llevaría hacia el Oeste, y con suerte, hacia Baihumon, la Bestia Sagrada de Occidente. Se recostaron en los cómodos asientos del digimon de transporte, y rápidamente se quedaron dormidos. Esa noche, mientras viajaban, Davis y Veemon tuvieron el mismo sueño: salvar el día junto con Justimon.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo de relleno jeje, bueno, en realidad no tanto, ya que sabemos los motivos de Ken para regresar al Mundo Digital. Quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos nuevos que han agregado la historia a Fav y a Follow, y en especial a <em><strong>Lord Pata<strong>_, que es el único que ha dejado revew en los últimos capítulos, no sé qué sucede, pero mientras haya aunque sea un solo lector yo seguiré escribiendo n.n _**Lord Pata**_, el próximo episodio estará dedicado a ti.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Finalmente llegamos al último de los grupos n.n TK y Kari se dirigen hacia el Este en busca de Qinglongmon, pero el propio líder de los demonios, Lucemon, tiene un plan para el elegido de la Esperanza y su digimon. El próximo capítulo será "_**El lado oscuro de TK**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews,. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	14. El lado oscuro de TK

Holaa a tooodos! Mil gracias por los reviews n.n Me alegra mucho actualizar tan rápido (no se acostumbren jejeje) pero el hecho es que tenía este capítulo casi listo hace varias semanas, sólo faltaba el momento preciso para ubicarlo, y creo que es este. Veremos de nuevo a mis dos grandes héroes, TK y Kari, más algunas lindas escenas de Pata-Gato (_**Lord Pata**_, recuerda que te había dedicado este capítulo XD). Por otro lado, los demonios regresan luego de algunos episodios con un nuevo plan (no me olvide de ellos, son los villanos principales jajaja) ¿funcionará? Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14: El lado oscuro de TK<strong>_

* * *

><p>Había pasado un día desde que los elegidos se habían separado. Luego de haber pasado la noche en una conveniente cueva, TK y Kari se levantaron temprano en la mañana para continuar su viaje hacia la zona oriental del continente, ya que su viejo conocido Qinglongmon los estaba esperando. La lluvia que repentinamente había hecho presencia y los había obligado a permanecer dentro de la cueva durante toda la noche parecía haber cesado por completo, y cuando TK salió al exterior para comprobarlo, pudo notar el brillante cielo completamente despejado y azul, aguardando a los viajeros a que sigan su camino.,<p>

-Kari, Kari, despierta- dijo TK en voz baja mientras movía suavemente el hombro de la castaña-. Ya ha parado de llover, tenemos que seguir y no perder tiempo.

-Mmmmmhhhh… - dijo Kari meciéndose de lado-. Cinco minutos más…

El rubio menor no pudo hacer más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la flojera de su pareja. Él siempre suele quedarse dormido hasta tarde, pero cuando debe salir de la cama lo hace de manera inmediata, lo completamente opuesto a Kari. Ella si bien despierta temprano, regularmente flojea en la cama durante varios minutos. Y aunque no disponían de una cama en el lugar donde se encontraban, al parecer la hermana de Tai sentía muy cómodo el colchón de hojas que habían improvisado la noche anterior.

TK dejó a Kari descansando unos minutos más, y junto a Patamon y Gatomon salieron a buscar algo para desayunar. No se habían alejado mucho de la cueva, cuando el digimon con alas de murciélago divisó un árbol que se hallaba unos metros más adelante. TK no quería dejar sola a Kari, así que le pidió a Gatomon que volviera a la cueva mientras él y Patamon recogían las frutas del árbol.

-Eso se ve delicioso- mencionó TK- ¿Puedes recogerlas?

-Por supuesto que puedo- respondió Patamon-. Aunque si digievoluciono podré recoger más cantidad.

-Buena idea- dijo TK sacando su D3 de su bolsillo.

Patamon digievolucionó en Angemon y voló hacia la copa del árbol, alcanzando agarras varias frutas que lanzó hacia TK, quien las recibió gracias a sus dotes en el basketball. Una vez que hubieron recogido lo suficiente, el elegido y su digimon volvieron hacia la cueva, donde Gatomon y una ya despierta Kari los estaban esperando.

-Buenos días, preciosa- dijo TK.

-Buenos días- respondió Kari sonriendo- ¿Sabes? me parece muy extraño que hayas despertado temprano y antes que yo jajaja.

-Si, eso pensé yo cuando abrí los ojos- dijo TK-, pero supongo que los nervios y la preocupación de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo no me dejaron dormir.

-¿Cómo estás con eso? ¿Has vuelto a soñarlo?- preguntó Kari mientras abrazaba al rubio.

-No, por suerte llevo tres días sin pesadillas, gracias por preocuparte- respondió TK, correspondiendo al abrazo de Kari.

TK había estado teniendo pesadillas en las que recordaba su batalla con Daemon algunos días atrás, y sobretodo recordaba el sacrificio que Elecmon había hecho para salvar la vida del rubio. Con tan sólo veintiún años había tenido que soportar una innumerable cantidad de muertes, muchas de ellas de sus amigos digimon y de su propio compañero, sin mencionar el divorcio de sus padres quince años atrás. Todo había creado un sentimiento de justicia y de odio hacia la oscuridad en el corazón de TK, y por suerte ahora contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga. No es que antes no lo hubiera tenido, pero ahora que era oficialmente su pareja la relación era distinta, más íntima y romántica que antes.

-¡TK!- gritó Kari llamando la atención del rubio- ¿estás bien?

-Eeem sí, sí, ¿por qué?- balbuceó el chico del sombrero blanco.

-Te estaba habando, te quedas hundido en tus pensamientos y no me escuchas- dijo Kari con un falso gesto de enojo.

-Lo siento- dijo TK-. Pero ya, mi atención es y será siempre tuya. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Que tengo hambre, tonto. Quiero comer algo.

-Ah, era eso. Pues aquí Angemon y yo hemos traído algunas frutas para comer. ¿Quieres? Se ven deliciosas.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias!

Kari tomó una fruta y se dispuso a saborearla. Aún estaba algo inmadura, pero con el hambre que tenía no le dio importancia. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de TK, quien también estaba comiendo. En frente de ellos, Angemon y Gatomon tenían una fruta cada uno y también comenzaron a comer.

-Oye, Angemon- dijo el digimon de Kari- ¿Por qué no has regresado a la etapa infantil?

-Me gusta tener brazos y manos cuando voy a comer- respondió el ángel digimon- ¿Has visto mis patitas cuando soy Patamon? Son muy incómodas para comer frutas jajaja.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Angemon, y de poco a poco, sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta, Gatomon se fue arrimando hacia Angemon, quien en un momento pasó su brazo por atrás del hombro de la digimon blanca, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Esto tampoco lo puedo hacer siendo Patamon- le dijo en voz baja, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa y un sonrojo por parte de Gatomon.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el centro del Área Oscura, Lucemon desde su trono llamó a un su sirviente Phantomon para recibir el reporte diario de lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior. La guarida de los demonios constituía en un enorme palacio de color gris, de aspecto desgastado y lúgubre. Cinco tronos formando un semicírculo se hallaban en la pared trasera de la habitación, ocupados por los cinco demonios de tipo humano. El primero era ocupado por Beelzemon, seguido de Daemon, en el centro se encontraba el más grande de los asientos, ocupado por Lucemon. A su izquierda se encontraba Lilithmon, y en el último lugar disponible se hallaba sentado Barbamon. Belphemon permanecía en su modo de sueño, recuperándose de la batalla contra HerculesKabuterimon el día anterior. El pequeño osezno se encontraba encerrado en una habitación secreta y perfectamente sellada y aislada del sonido, para que no pueda despertar y causar un alboroto innecesario en el refugio de los demonios. En cuanto a Leviamon, el enorme cocodrilo demonio, nadie sabía nada. Desde que fue despertado, saludó a sus camaradas y se fue del palacio, argumentando que tenía mejores planes que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada con el resto de los demonios. Lucemon se preguntaba qué podía traer esa bestia entre manos, y en qué estaría pensando para acabar con los elegidos. Leviamon era el más salvaje a la hora de destruir a su rival. Si bien Belphemon era una bestia incontrolable cuando despertaba, la capacidad mental del oso disminuía drásticamente, convirtiéndolo en una máquina de guerra. El caso de Leviamon era diferente; era el más poderoso de los demonios, pero además contaba con el intelecto suficiente para crear un plan que pudiera llevarlo a la victoria. Repentinamente, el líder de los demonios fue sacado de sus pensamientos debido a la llegada de Phantomon con el reporte.<p>

-Señor- dijo-. Anoche otro de los elegidos ha logrado la digievolución Mega, se trata de Phoenixmon. También me han informado que el grupo que se dirige hacia el occidente tomará un descanso en Ciudad Light. Es todo.

-Gracias, Phantomon- dijo Lucemon- ¿Qué hay de la Luz y la Esperanza?

-Siguen su viaje a oriente sin mayores sobresaltos, Señor- respondió el sirviente de nivel Ultra.

-Si no me equivoco, son los únicos que todavía no cuentan con un digimon de nivel Mega, ¿cierto?- preguntó hábilmente Lucemon.

-Si, Señor- respondió Phantomon.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte- dijo Lucemon antes de clavar su vista en el vacío.

-Señor Lucemon, ¿en qué está pensando?- preguntó Daemon- ¿Quiere que termine lo que empecé con el elegido de la Esperanza?

-No, no, no- dijo Lucemon mientras esbozaba una malévola sonrisa-. Creo que es mi turno de conocer a los elegidos…

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- exclamó TK completamente estupefacto al ver a su digimon abrazando tan melosamente al de Kari.<p>

-Bueno- dijo Angemon-. Supongo que ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo. Gatomon y yo tenemos una relación.

TK y Kari quedaron en estado de coma por unos segundos mientras procesaban lo que acababan de oír. El ángel digimon volvió a ser Patamon y voló hacia la cabeza de TK, quien seguía sin siquiera parpadear.

-¡TK! ¡TK!- dijo mientras movía su pequeña mano de un lado a otro delante de la vista del muchacho.

-Sí… sí… ya estoy bien- dijo el rubio parpadeando de forma continua.

Una vez que los humanos volvieron en sí, comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién lo sabe?- preguntó TK.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?- cuestionó Kari.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- dijo Gatomon con ambas manos al frente-. Una pregunta a la vez.

-Muy bien- dijo TK tomando la delantera- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Les parecerá curioso, pero desde hace siete meses- dijo Patamon.

-Ese es el tiempo que llevamos saliendo TK y yo- reflexiono Kari- ¡Esperen! No me digan que…

-Exacto- interrumpió Gatomon con una tímida sonrisa-. Desde el mismo día que ustedes jaja.

-Qué bien guardado se lo tuvieron- dijo TK- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Gatomon-. Nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera los otros digimon. Queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo.

-¡Ay Dios! ¡Me va a dar un ataque!- exclamó Kari, que no cabía en su felicidad- ¡Ya sabía yo que ustedes eran el uno para el otro!

Las palabras de la castaña provocaron que las mejillas de los digimon se pusieran completamente rojas.

-¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?- inquirió TK.

-Bien, primero porque no estábamos seguros de que fuera a funcionar- dijo Patamon-. Pero sí íbamos a decírselo el día del festejo del primero de agosto, pero surgieron los problemas, y no hemos encontrado otra ocasión para hablar de esto, hasta hoy.

-No saben lo feliz que me hacen- dijo Kari totalmente complacida-. Oigan, ¿no les gustaría salir a pasear un rato como MagnaAngemon y Angewomon?

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería fantástico!- dijeron ambos digimon al unísono.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa- dijo TK-. Ustedes irán a buscar algo para almorzar más tarde, mientras Kari y yo terminamos de recoger nuestras cosas. Nos iremos de aquí dentro de una hora.

Los digimon asintieron y después de la digievolución salieron de la cueva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos en sus fases de tipo humano, por lo ahora podían tomarse de las manos, abrazarse y jugar con más facilidad. En un momento dado, Angewomon perdió de vista al veloz ángel masculino, quien apareció repentinamente detrás de ella con un pequeño e improvisado ramo de flores que ella recibió encantada.

-¿Sabes?- dijo MagnaAngemon completamente sonrojado-. Nunca te he besado con ambos en el nivel Ultra…

Y sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta, tomó a Angewomon por la cintura y fundió sus labios en los de ella. Era muy lindo y emotivo ver a dos ángeles compartiendo ese beso. Angewomon soltó si querer el ramo de flores y posó sus manos en los musculosos hombros de su pareja. Había besado a Angemon con anterioridad, sí, pero el ángel de nivel perfeccionado a ella realmente le encantaba. Eran pocas las veces que Angemon digievolucionaba, debido a que permanecer en el nivel Ultra le demanda más energía que al resto de sus amigos, por eso las "visitas" de MagnaAngemon eran tan especiales para Angewomon. Luego de separar sus bocas, los ángeles digitales buscaron durante unos minutos algo para almorzar, hasta que se toparon con un par de digimon que convenientemente les vendieron todo lo que necesitaban. Con "las compras hechas", MagnaAngemon y Angewomon regresaron a la cueva, donde TK y Kari los estaban esperando, con sus mochilas sobre sus espaldas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo TK- ¿Se divirtieron?

-No te imaginas cuanto- dijo Angewomon esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Consiguieron el almuerzo?- preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo MagnaAngemon mientras enseñaba a los humanos las bolsas que traía en sus manos.

-Magnífico- dijo TK-. Es hora de irnos.

Los ángeles volvieron a ser Patamon y Gatomon y se treparon en la cabeza y hombros de TK y Kari, y abandonaron la cueva de una vez por todas. Luego de haber andado unas horas, Kari se sintió cansada y pidió descansar un momento. Afortunadamente, un pequeño río se oía muy cerca, por lo que TK optó por detenerse para almorzar. Extendió una pequeña manta en el verde suelo, y mientras Kari y Gatomon preparaban el resto, él y Patamon se dirigieron hacia el río para buscar un poco de agua.

-Traeremos agua para las chicas- mencionó TK a su amigo mientras caminaban-. ¿Traes la jarra?

-Por supuesto- respondió Patamon desde la cabeza del rubio.

Debían atravesar unos árboles que interrumpían su camino al río, y una vez hecho esto, se encontraron de pie en la orilla del mismo. TK juntó algo de agua fresca, pero no pudo evitar que la jarra se cayera al suelo cuando volteó para regresar y vio lo que tenía en frente. No lo habían oído llegar, pero delante de ellos se hallaba un ser con el aspecto de un joven musculoso de cabello rubio con una marca morada en su ojo izquierdo y con labios de color rojo. Del lado derecho de su espalda sobresalían seis alas angelicales de color blanco y una de color negro, más pequeña que el resto. En el lado izquierdo, llevaba seis alas demoníacas, y una más pequeña que las anteriores. Vestía un atuendo blanco y negro con detalles dorados, y se podía notar que en cada uno de los anillos de sus tobillos sobresalían dos alas doradas, angelicales del lado derecho, y demoníacas del izquierdo. El misterioso hombre esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero a TK no le inspiraba confianza alguna.

-Hola- dijo el extraño-. Tú eres TK, ¿verdad?

-Así es- respondió el rubio, no muy seguro- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso no importa- dijo-. Vine porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo- dijo TK cortésmente-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y mi novia me está esperando.

TK, con Patamon en su cabeza, comenzó a rodear al extraño para marcharse de ahí. No le importaba que no llevara el agua, sabía que si se quedaba en ese lugar no iba a ocurrir nada bueno.

-¡Detente!- gritó sorpresivamente el hombre, logrando que TK permaneciera paralizado en su lugar. El extraño caminó unos pasos y tomó a Patamon por sus orejas, haciendo que el pequeño digimon gruñiera intentado zafarse.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- dijo TK enfadado- ¡Déjalo ir en este instante!

-Duerme…- dijo el extraño apuntando a Patamon con su mano abierta. Increíblemente Patamon cayó rendido en ese instante.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- reclamó TK.

-Tranquilo, sólo está dormido, ahora podremos hablar. Mi nombre es Lucemon, soy el Líder de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio.

TK comenzó a temblar. Patamon no podía ayudarlo, y frente a él se encontraba su peor pesadilla. Por un lado estaba tranquilo de que Kari no estuviera ahí con él, pero por el otro deseaba que todo se tratara de su imaginación. Lucemon dejó a Patamon lentamente en el suelo, y se sentó sobre el césped, incitando TK a hacer lo mismo.

-Tengo que hablarte de ti- dijo Lucemon-. Eres una persona muy especial, TK. He estado observándote, y el odio que le tienes a la Oscuridad no es más que una fantasía…

-¡Mientes!- dijo TK- ¡No es una fantasía! ¡Te odio a ti y a todos tus camaradas! ¡Por culpa de la Oscuridad el Digimundo se está cayendo a pedazos! ¡Por culpa de la Oscuridad perdí a mi mejor amigo! ¡Por culpa de la Oscuridad…

-Conociste a Kari…- dijo Lucemon rápidamente, ganando una mirada de confusión por parte del humano-. Gracias a la Oscuridad conociste a quien ahora es tu pareja. Gracias a la Oscuridad conociste a este pequeño- dijo señalando a Patamon-. Gracias a la oscuridad hiciste muchos amigos. ¿No lo entiendes, TK? Eres una persona muy fuerte, y tu digimon esconde un poder enorme dentro de sí. Yo puedo ayudarte a lograr todo lo que te propones, sólo déjame. No puede haber Luz sin Oscuridad.

TK procesaba las palabras de Lucemon, en parte tenía razón. Si no fuera por la Oscuridad, él nunca habría ido al Mundo Digital aquella vez hace trece años. No habría hecho esos increíbles amigos, no habría conocido a Patamon… no habría conocido a Kari. Él nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero era cierto, no puede haber Luz sin Oscuridad.

Lucemon lo miraba fijamente, su truco había funcionado. Lo único que necesitaba era plantar esa semilla de duda dentro del rubio, y lo había conseguido. Deslizó su mano dentro del bolsillo de TK y extrajo la terminal-D del rubio. Quitó el emblema de la Esperanza del lateral del aparato, y cuando entró en contacto con el líder de los demonios, su característico color amarillo fue oscureciéndose, hasta tornarse completamente negro. El símbolo de la Esperanza también había mutado, ahora se asemejaba a una luna en su cuarto creciente con una estrella a su lado, ambas de color negro.

-TK- dijo Lucemon al oído del chico, que permanecía en una especie de trance mientras la energía oscura que emanaba el demonio lo envolvía poco a poco-. Este es el emblema de la Oscuridad, quiero que lo uses para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Lucemon volvió a insertar el emblema en la terminal-D de TK, y la depositó en las manos del humano. El demonio se puso de pie, y extendió su mano hacia Patamon, logrando despertarlo y poniéndolo en un trance similar al de TK.

-Patamon- dijo-. Tú y tu camarada tienen que salvar al Digimundo. Los humanos son nuestros enemigos, pero con TK y tú de nuestro lado, no podrán hacer nada. Deben ayudarme a detenerlos… hagan lo que deban hacer para lograrlo.

Habiendo terminado de hablar, Lucemon fue envuelto en una cortina de humo negro, y desapareció del lugar. Justo después Kari y Gatomon llegaron y encontraron a TK y a Patamon sentados en la hierba, con un semblante extraño en sus rostros.

-¡TK!- exclamó la castaña alegremente-. Me preocupé al notar que no volvías, ¿qué hacen aquí sentados? ¿Y por qué tienes tu terminal-D en tus manos?

TK no contestaba, su mirada seguía fija al suelo, al igual que Patamon.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!- dijo Kari algo fastidiada- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me ignores! ¡TK!

Kari se acercó a su pareja, pero cuando se dispuso a tocarlo en su hombro, TK rápidamente se dio la vuelta, lanzando un puñetazo hacia la castaña.

-¡CUIDADO!- exclamó Gatomon al tiempo que empujaba a Kari, logrando salvarla del golpe.

-TK- dijo Kari con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó TK- ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Salvaré al Digimundo yo sólo! ¡Vámonos Patamon!

-Enseguida- dijo el digimon murciélago- ¡Burbuja de aire!

Patamon atacó a Gatomon, quien recibió el ataque completamente estupefacta. No podía creer que hace algunas horas la había besado tan tiernamente y ahora él la había atacado. Lo peor de todo es que el ataque fue muy poderoso, Patamon no era así de fuerte. La digimon de nivel Campeón había caído al suelo con el ataque, y mientras Kari la levantaba sollozando, lo único que pudieron hacer fue ver cómo TK y Patamon se alejaban de su vista.

-TK, por qué…

* * *

><p>-Señor Lucemon, es usted brillante- dijo Lilithmon encantada con su líder.<p>

-Gracias, pero sólo apliqué un buen plan- respondió el aludido.

-Utilizar el odio del chico hacia la Oscuridad en su propia contra fue una estrategia muy buena, Señor- halagó Barbamon a su líder.

-En realidad, ese odio fue lo que le jugó en contra, ¿verdad?- preguntó Daemon.

-Exacto, Daemon, tienes razón- dijo Lucemon-. El odio de ese muchacho hacia la Oscuridad fue creciendo cada vez más, haciendo que se transformara en una especie de Oscuridad por sí misma. Redundante, lo sé, pero pudimos sacar provecho de eso. Ahora que Leviamon desapareció, contamos con un nuevo aliado y con un elegido menos, al mismo tiempo.

-Es bueno saber que por lo menos un elegido no logrará la digievolución Mega ¿cierto?

-Oh, para nada, Lilithmon- respondió Lucemon-. Estoy seguro de que lo lograrán…

* * *

><p>-Kari, ya cálmate- dijo Gatomon abrazando a su amiga-. Ya no llores, o vas a hacer que yo también lo haga.<p>

-Lo siento amiga- dijo Kari entre sollozos-. No sé que le ocurrió a TK, pero estoy segura de que no era ese monstruo.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Gatomon con aire apesadumbrado-. Patamon y TK nunca nos atacarían, hay que averiguar qué les sucedió.

-Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó la castaña, sin ánimos de nada.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar lo que empezamos- respondió el digimon-. Debemos encontrar a Qinglongmon nosotras mismas.

-Creo que tienes razón. Con TK o sin él, tenemos que ayudar a los digimon que nos necesitan. Y las Bestias Sagradas pueden ayudarnos.

-Ese es el espíritu- dijo Gatomon un poco más animada-. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

La elegida de la Luz y su digimon juntaron sus cosas y continuaron su viaje, esperando que Qinglongmon les diga cómo traer de vuelta a TK y a Patamon.

-_TK, te prometo que volverás a ser el dulce y tierno joven que siempre has sido…_-pensó Kari esa noche mientras se acostaba a dormir.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capítulo. Regresaron los demonios y más malvados que nunca x( ¿Qué pasará con Kari y Gatomon ahora? ¡TK es malvado! Esto se pondrá cada vez más bueno con los capítulos siguientes. <em><strong>Lord Pata<strong>_, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado. Quiero agradecer también a mi nuevo lector, _**MasterTigress01**_, espero que también te haya gustado el capítulo, y a todas las personas que siguen el fic, yo escribo para todos ustedes. Les cuento que a partir del siguiente capítulo, volveré a hablar un poco de cada grupo, pero siguiendo una línea principal, a diferencia de estos últimos cuatro capítulos, que hablaban de un grupo en particular.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Sora, Mimi y Ken llegan a la costa sur, pero el malvado Barbamon regresa para atacar a los digimon de la pequeña aldea, cosa que Mimi no permitirá. Un extraño digimon aparece en el campo de batalla. El próximo capítulo será "_**Los espinosos látigos de Rosemon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	15. Los espinosos látigos de Rosemon

Holaa a toodooos! me alegra subir este capítulo una semana después del anterior n.n se nota que estoy inspirado jeje Este capítulo es muy interesante y lleno de sorpresas que no se van a poder creer, así que los invito a leer. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15: Los espinosos látigos de Rosemon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luego de haber viajado durante dos días, Sora, Mimi y Ken habían llegado por fin a la costa sur. La zona volcánica había quedado atrás y tanto humanos como digimon estaban contentos de no tener que seguir soportando ese intenso calor. La costa estaba delimitada por una larga playa que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista, y sumando el buen clima del día, resultaba un panorama muy agradable para todos. Un poco más adelante de donde se encontraban, Ken divisó una pequeña aldea cerca de la playa, y todos pensaron que sería una buena idea descansar un rato y refrescarse en el agua. Una vez que llegaron a la aldea, un pequeño grupo de digimon los recibió cálidamente, les dieron algo de comer y se ofrecieron a lavar sus ropas. Entre los digimon que habitaban la aldea costera se encontraban Kamemon, Crabmon, Syakomon y Scorpiomon, entre muchos otros.<p>

-Muchísimas gracias por todo- dijo Mimi recostada en una reposera de madera, tomando un poco de sol.

-Ni lo mencionen- respondió un Kamemon, el digimon tortuga-. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por los humanos que han salvado el Digimundo varias veces. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa.

-Gracias, lo haremos- respondió Ken desde su posición, sentado en la arena bajo la sombra de una palmera.

-Por cierto- dijo Sora-. Ya hemos llegado a la costa, al extremo sur del continente; amigos, ¿saben donde podríamos encontrar a Zhuqiaomon, la legendaria Bestia Sagrada?

-No estoy realmente seguro, pero un mito aquí en la aldea dice que Zhuqiaomon habita en aquella isla que se encuentra allí- dijo un Crabmon, apuntando con su pinza hacia una isla sobre el océano, no muy lejos de la orilla-. Igualmente nosotros nunca hemos ido a esa isla. Si es verdad que Zhuqiaomon está allí, no quisiéramos molestarlo.

-Entiendo- dijo la elegida del Amor-. Muy bien, no hay que perder más tiempo, es hora de irnos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No…!- dijeron Mimi y Ken al unísono.

-No olviden el por qué estamos aquí- dijo Sora-. Zhuqiaomon nos pidió que fuéramos con él, no podemos quedarnos aquí por más a gusto que estemos. Además, si los demonios encuentran esta aldea, no quiero ni pensar lo que puedan hacer con ella.

-Tienes razón- dijo Mimi levantándose de su cómodo lugar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ken-. Nos vamos.

Biyomon digievolucionó a su etapa Mega, Phoenixmon, y los elegidos y sus digimon subieron a su lomo. Luego se despidieron de los digimon de la aldea y prometieron regresar una vez que hubiesen hablado con la Bestia Sagrada del sur. Phoenixmon emprendió vuelo, y en muy poco tiempo ya estaba aterrizando sobre la misteriosa isla.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que sea por allá?- preguntó Joe, señalando a lo lejos con su dedo índice-. Hay una extraña isla en medio del océano.<p>

-No lo sé, pero hemos llegado al extremo norte del continente y no hemos encontrado a Ebonwumon- respondió Izzy-. Supongo que no tenemos una mejor idea que ir hacia aquella isla.

Luego de la impresionante batalla contra Belphemon, Izzy y Joe estuvieron caminando a través del bosque de los insectos durante un día entero, y cuando lograron salir, notaron que se encontraban en la cima de un acantilado: el bosque limitaba directamente con el océano. Sin otra alternativa más que ir hacia la gran isla que Joe había divisado, HerculesKabuterimon se puso en marcha velozmente. Al cabo de unos momentos, descendieron a tierra, para encontrarse nuevamente en un frondoso bosque, pero a diferencia del que acababan de abandonar, éste estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla, que acortaba aún más la vista de los elegidos. Además, daba la sensación de que no había nadie en ese lugar tan verde y tan silencioso. Izzy y Joe comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron a meditar un poco la situación.

-Muy bien, no podemos seguir caminando a ciegas- dijo Izzy-. Revisaré el mapa… ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede, Izzy?- preguntó Tentomon.

-Esta isla no aparece en el mapa de mi terminal-D- respondió el pelirrojo-. Joe, por favor fíjate en la tuya.

-Si, claro- respondió el de cabello azul sacando su terminal-D de su bolsillo- ¡Oye, tienes razón! ¡La isla no aparece en el mapa!

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó Gomamon un poco nervioso.

-No lo sé… Izzy, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?- dijo Joe.

-Podríamos irnos de aquí volando- sugirió Tentomon.

-Espera, ¿qué es ese destello?- preguntó Izzy algo sorprendido.

-Viene de esa dirección- dijo Joe- ¡Andando! ¡Sigámoslo!

Joe se echó a correr en la dirección de la que provenía la misteriosa luz, para la sorpresa de Izzy, ¿cuándo se había vuelto Joe tan valiente? Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de "_¡Apresúrate, Izzy!_", con lo cual el pelirrojo también comenzó a correr.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo y en otro lugar, un Trailmon se detenía al final de su recorrido. Del interior salieron Tai, Matt y Davis, acompañados de sus digimon. A diferencia de los destinos de sus amigos, la costa oeste estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve, y los cristales de hielo caían copiosamente sobre las cabezas de los elegidos.<p>

-¡Diablos! ¡Aquí hace frío!- exclamó Davis agarrándose los brazos-. Nos hubiéramos quedado en Ciudad Light.

-Davis, no olvides por qué vinimos a este lugar- dijo Matt mirando sobre el hombro al moreno-. Y no olvides que tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Lo siento, jeje- dijo Davis abotonando su campera, deteniendo levemente el avance del frío sobre su cuerpo-. No dije nada.

-Igualmente es tarde para regresar- dijo Tai-, ese Trailmon estuvo viajando toda la noche. Ya estamos muy lejos de Ciudad Light y miren, ya se va de regreso.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Tai?- preguntó Agumon.

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé- respondió el castaño-. Por lo pronto, déjame ver el mapa.

-Tai- dijo Matt- ¿No te parce extraño que una de las vías férreas de Trailmon termine justo aquí, en medio de la nada? Unos metros más adelante está el océano, pero no quiero ni pensar en tocar esa agua helada.

-Tienes razón- respondió Tai-. Aquí en el mapa no aparece nada. Estamos nosotros, la llanura congelada, y el océano.

-¿Y esa montaña no aparece?- preguntó Davis señalando al lugar mencionado.

-¿Qué montaña?- preguntó Tai volteándose y viento en la dirección señalada-. Un momento… esa montaña no estaba cuando descendimos de Trailmon.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no estaba?- preguntó Matt-. Seguramente no la habrás visto.

-Si, claro Matt, no voy a ver esa enorme montañota que está delante de mis ojos- dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño-. Te digo que antes no estaba.

-Tampoco aparece en el mapa- mencionó Davis luego de consultar su terminal-D.

-Increíble- dijo Matt-. Algo me dice que deberíamos ir hacia allá.

-¿Sabes, Matt? Tengo la misma sensación- dijo Tai.

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! ¡Andando! - exclamó Davis, y acto seguido el grupo fijó su rumbo hacia la extraña montaña.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Phoenixmon aterrizó en la isla, los tres elegidos se encontraron frente a un clima mucho más calido del que había en la playa.<p>

-Aquí hace mucho calor- dijo Mimi-. No me digas que…

-Sí, así es- la interrumpió Ken fijando su vista al frente.

Delante de ellos se alzaba un enorme volcán, que extrañamente despedía un humo de color rojo.

-¡NOOO! ¡Otra vez un volcán!- exclamó Mimi completamente fastidiada.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Sora-. Esta vez es sólo uno, jaja.

Luego de finalizados los reproches, la castaña, Sora y Ken comenzaron la laboriosa tarea del ascenso. Llegaron a la cima relativamente rápido, más que nada porque Mimi iba prácticamente corriendo, ya que quería terminar con todo ese asunto del volcán tan rápido como pudiera. Al llegar al cráter, un leve temblor los sorprendió, y desde el interior de la lava ardiente salió una enorme figura alada, quien se posó en el lado opuesto a los elegidos.

-_Bienvenidos_- dijo-._ Mi nombre es Zhuqiaomon, los estaba esperando._

La Bestia Sagrada se presentó ante los jóvenes. Era tan imponente como Qinglongmon, pero totalmente diferente en apariencia. Zhuqiaomon era un digimon con la forma de una enorme ave de fuego. Poseía ocho alas, dos de las cuales terminaban en unas afiladas garras. Su rostro estaba compuesto por cuatro grandes y penetrantes ojos de color rojo, y un pico largo y puntiagudo. Alrededor de su cuello levitaban seis esferas de energía, y otras seis levitaban alrededor de su cola, de color rojo y cubierta en llamas.

-Zhu… Zhuqiaomon- dijo Ken-. Es un honor conocerlo.

-Elegido de la Bondad…- dijo el ave de fuego-. Supe que venías acompañando a las damas, bienvenido. Aunque me han hecho esperar demasiado.

-Lo siento- dijo Sora-. Tuvimos varios contratiempos, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, ¿cierto?

-Está bien- respondió Zhuqiaomon-. Lamento haber tenido que pedirles que vinieran hasta aquí, pero con las fuerzas de la oscuridad tomando el control del Mundo Digital no me encuentro en condiciones de moverme libremente.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Mimi-. Ya nos hemos enterado de eso, pero por favor dinos, ¿por qué nos pediste que viniéramos solamente nosotras dos?

-Verán- respondió la Bestia Sagrada-. Yo fui quien creó los emblemas del Amor y la Pureza, y por eso poseo la capacidad de aumentar considerablemente sus poderes, por eso las he llamado aquí, para aumentar el poder de pelea de sus digimon y poder derrotar a los demonios. Ahora, acérquense.

Ken y Wormmon permanecieron en su posición mientras Mimi, Sora, Palmon y Biyomon caminaban en dirección a Zhuqiaomon. Una vez que estuvieron frente a él, dos de las esferas de energía que giraban alrededor del cuello de la Bestia Sagrada salieron de sus órbitas y estallaron, cubriendo de destellos a las humanas. Luego otras dos esferas salieron, repitiendo el proceso sobre Palmon y Biyomon.

-¡Guau! ¡Me siento mucho más fuerte que nunca!- exclamó Palmon.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo también!- dijo Biyomon.

-Mis esferas de energía han aumentado tanto el poder de los digimon como el de los emblemas. Elegida de la Pureza, ahora puedes hacer uso de la digievolución Mega cuando lo necesites.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó Mimi totalmente atónita- ¡Muchas gracias!

-Disculpa, pero ¿qué hay de nosotras?- preguntó Sora.

-Soy conciente de que tú y tu digimon ya habían alcanzado el nivel Mega sin mi ayuda- dijo Zhuqiaomon-. Es por eso que a partir de ahora Phoenixmon contará con un nuevo movimiento que podrá utilizar en combate. Con él, podrá sanar a sus aliados cuando lo necesiten.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Sora completamente contenta.

-Mi trabajo ya está hecho- dijo Zhuqiaomon-. El resto les toca a ustedes. Deben acabar con los demonios y restaurar la paz en el Digimundo. Ahora váyanse, presiento que los necesitan en algún lugar cerca de aquí.

-¿Cerca de aquí?- preguntó Mimi-. ¡La aldea! ¡Puede estar en peligro!

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Sora.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- interrumpió Zhuqiaomon sorpresivamente-. Antes de que se marchen, creo que les falta algo, ¿no es así? Elegido de la Bondad, lo que buscas lo hallarás en compañía de la Luz. Cuando te encuentres con ella, la Bondad aparecerá. Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Ahora sí, adiós.

Sin dar oportunidad a Ken de preguntar qué había querido decir con eso, Zhuqiaomon levantó vuelo a una gran velocidad, y entró bruscamente en el interior del volcán, sumergiéndose dentro de la lava hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso?- preguntó Ken después de unos momentos.

-No lo sé- respondió Wormmon-. Pero creo que no va a regresar.

-Ken…- dijo Sora tocando el hombro del chico de pelo azul-. Debemos irnos.

-Sí, hay cosas más importantes en juego ahora-. Dijo Ken-. Regresemos a la aldea.

* * *

><p>Mientras Sora, Mimi y Ken hablaban con Zhuqiaomon, en el interior del Área Oscura los demonios conversaban sentados en sus aposentos sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.<p>

-Bien- dijo Lucemon un poco irritado-. Luego del éxito de mi actuación, no han hecho nada para deshacernos de los elegidos. ¿Alguna idea?

-Señor Lucemon, usted sabe cual es mi plan para los elegidos- dijo Daemon-. Pero también sabe que para poder ejecutarlo necesito que todos estén juntos de nuevo.

-Sí, lo sé, Daemon- respondió el líder de los demonios-. Ya lo hemos hablado y accedí a tu plan pero como último recurso, por si vuelven a reunirse todos otra vez. Pero ¿qué hay del resto? ¿Lilithmon? ¿Beelzemon? ¿Y dónde está Barbamon?

-Dijo que estaba preparando algo- respondió Beelzemon, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus manos, posicionadas detrás de su nuca.

-También dijo algo sobre que no nos preocupemos y que él se encargaría de los elegidos- acotó Lilithmon.

-¿Que él se encargará de los elegidos?- preguntó Lucemon- ¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?

-He aumentado considerablemente mis poderes- dijo Barbamon mientras entraba en la sala-. He utilizado sobre mi cetro la energía que le arrebaté a Imperialdramon, y ahora soy mucho más poderoso.

-Excelente- dijo Lucemon esbozando una leve sonrisa-. Había olvidado eso. ¿Cuándo pretendes partir?

-De inmediato, señor- respondió el anciano demonio-, si me lo concede.

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Vete cuando quieras. Y que no quede ninguno… bueno, excepto el ex- elegido de la Esperanza, ese ya no será problema ¡jajajaja!

-Entendido- dijo Barbamon, antes de agitar su cetro y envolverse en una burbuja de energía, tras lo cual desapareció.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Sora deseó que Phoenixmon pudiera volar a la velocidad de la luz, ya que el panorama que encontró no fue el mejor. Gran parte de las chozas estaba ardiendo en llamas, muchas de las verdes palmeras se hallaban cortadas y tiradas en el suelo, y los digimon corrían de un lado al otro gritando y buscando agua de las cercanías para extinguir el fuego, todo sin mencionar la enorme cortina de humo negro que cubría la aldea, producto de las llamas.<p>

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!- preguntó Ken mientras todos corrían hacia la aldea.

-_Demonios, precisamente_- dijo una voz sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Barbamon!- exclamaron los elegidos al unísono, al ver al anciano levitando en el aire.

-Veo que recibieron mi invitación- dijo el demonio-. Ahora son ustedes los que arderán en llamas.

-No lo creo- dijo desafiante Sora.

-¡Sora! Por favor no pelees- le dijo Mimi, sujetándola del brazo-. Ese sujeto es malvado y muy poderoso, recuerda lo que les sucedió a Tai y a Matt, casi no salen con vida cuando él hizo estallar el bosque.

-No te preocupes- le contestó Sora-. No olvides de dónde acabamos de regresar, somos más poderosas ahora, podremos con él.

-No lo sé, Sora, tengo miedo- dijo Mimi sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas.

-Mimi, te mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo- le dijo Sora poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña-. Pero no podemos permitir que destruya la aldea. Prefiero morir intentándolo antes que ver cómo acaba con todos.

-Por favor, Mimi, tenemos que destruir a ese demonio- dijo Ken uniéndose a la conversación-. No tenemos más opción que intentarlo.

-¿Sé van a quedar hablando o van a pelear?- dijo Barbamon desde su posición.

-Mimi, si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Sora-. Nadie va a obligarte. ¡Y tú, malvado!- dijo fijando su vista en el demonio- ¡Prepárate! ¡Biyomon, digievoluciona!

-¡Biyomon warp digievolves a… Phoenixmon!

-¡Tú también, Wormmon! ¡Vamos a ayudar!

-¡De acuerdo, Ken! ¡Wormmon digievolves a… Stingmon!

Los digimon levantaron vuelo rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Sora y Ken, y la batalla comenzó.

-¡Ataque de aguijón!- gritó Stingmon, pero el movimiento fue rápidamente eludido por el demonio, aunque no vio detrás de su espalda, y recibió el impacto del Asalto de Phoenixmon, quien embistió al demonio con todo su cuerpo, mandándolo directamente al suelo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Así se hace!- exclamó Sora levantando un puño.

Parada al lado de Mimi, Palmon observaba sus amigos entablando una fuerte contienda contra uno de los Señores Demonio, y no podía contener las ganar de ayudar.

-Mimi…- le dijo a la castaña, quien seguía en la misma postura que antes-. Mimi… por favor, quiero ayudar a los demás en la batalla.

-Palmon, ¿no entiendes que si un demonio te asesina no podrás renacer? Recuérdalo, el señor Gennai lo dijo.

-Lo sé, Mimi, pero no me importa- respondió el digimon-. Pienso igual que Sora, prefiero morir luchando por salvar al Digimundo antes que quedarme quieta viendo cómo todo lo que amo y a quienes amo son destruidos por esos villanos.

-Palmon…- musitó la castaña.

Mientras tanto, cuando Barbamon cayó al suelo, una fuerte nube de arena se levantó en el aire, producto del impacto, e imposibilitaba la visión de los digimon de Sora y Ken.

-_Jejeje_- se escuchó la voz de Barbamon en alguna parte- _¿En realidad piensan dañarme con movimientos como eso? Si eso creen, ¡Prepárense! ¡Llamas carmesí!_

De repente, desde el interior de la nube de arena emergió una llamarada de color rojo y morado que impactó de lleno en el digimon de Sora, quien resistió el golpe, pero resultó bastante dañada.

-¡Ahora te toca a ti! ¡Vara codiciosa!- exclamó Barbamon, volando a gran velocidad hacia un descuidado Stingmon, a quien golpeó fuertemente con su cetro, enviándolo lejos.

-No puede ser, es muy poderoso- dijo Phoenixmon, entre jadeos.

-No pensé que tuviera tanto poder- acotó Stingmon, sujetándose el abdomen.

-Les diré un pequeño secreto- dijo Barbamon, levitando en el aire-. Me he vuelto más poderoso al utilizar la energía que robe de Imperialdramon hace un tiempo.

-¡Monstruo!- gritó Ken- No te permitiré que uses mi energía y la de Davis para tus propósitos ¡Vamos Stingmon!

El digimon de Ken arremetió contra el demonio, pero éste sujetó la espada púrpura de Stingmon y lo golpeó directamente en el estómago con su cetro, logrando que perdiera su digievoluciona y precipitara hacia el suelo.

-¡Wormmon!- gritó Ken mientras corría para alcanzar a su amigo, antes de que cayera en el suelo.

Ken logró atrapar al pequeño digimon en sus brazos, pero Wormmon estaba muy debilitado.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el elegido de la Bondad.

-Lo siento, Ken. Hice lo mejor que pude- respondió Wormmon antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de su amigo.

-Muy bien, un oponente menos- dijo Barbamon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pero aún te falto yo!- dijo Phoenixmon- ¡Fuerza Vital!

El digimon de Sora disparó un haz de luz dorada hacia el demonio, consiguiendo arrebatarle un poco de energía, que el ave absorbió para recuperarse por completo.

-Jeje, gracias por la energía- dijo Phoenixmon sarcásticamente.

-¡Miserable! ¡Por tu insolencia todos morirán!- bufó Barbamon, levantando su cetro y apuntándolo hacia el cielo- ¡Ahora toda la costa estallará en las llamas del infierno! ¡Pandemonio Perdido!

Ante la atemorizada mirada de todos los presentes, una enorme cantidad de energía oscura comenzó a acumularse en el cetro de Barbamon, y luego de unos momentos el demonio estuvo listo para acabar con la batalla de una vez por todas.

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Mueran!

-_¡No lo harás! ¡Ataque Rompe Almas!_

Para la sorpresa de todos, un enorme y desconocido digimon salió de entre las palmeras y atacó con su gran espada a Barbamon, logrando cortar el brazo derecho del demonio, con lo que el ataque se detuvo y el cetro cayó al suelo, incrustándose en la arena. Luego el extraño le propinó una fuerte patada al atónito demonio, enviándolo lejos y hacia tierra.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero creo que fue a tiempo, ¿Cómo están?- dijo el extraño guerrero, mientras descendía hacia donde se encontraban Mimi y Palmon.

El accionar del imponente digimon dejó completamente confundidos a Sora y Ken, y sobretodo a Mimi, quien veía cómo la criatura se le acercaba más y más.

_-"No puede ser malo"_- pensó Mimi-_. "Después de todo nos acaba de salvar, pero su apariencia sí que asusta."_

El digimon que caminaba hacia Mimi era muy alto y musculoso, y poseía un aspecto verdaderamente aterrador. Estaba cubierto por una armadura de color verde, al igual que si piel, y sus hombreras eran cráneos de donde sobresalían unos picos muy afilados. Sus manos y brazos estaban cubiertos por más cráneos de digimon. Su casco, de color amarillo, impedía ver su rostro. De dicho casco salían cuatro cuernos que se extendían sobre la cabeza del extraño digimon, cuyo cabello blanco le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus pies estaban protegidos por huesos de digimon, terminando en tres afiladas garras. El detalle más atemorizante, más que su diabólico rostro, era la espada con la que había cortado a Barbamon, que la llevaba en su mano derecha. La empuñadura parecía de cuero, y finalizaba en un enorme cráneo que Mimi identificó como SkullGreymon. De la boca de dicho cráneo se asomaba la hoja de la espada, llena de picos y tremendamente afilada. Sin embargo, y de algún inexplicable modo, la castaña no sentía que fuera alguien malvado, aunque se mantuvo en su lugar, por si acaso.

-Mimi, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el extraño, lo que sacó de sus pensamientos a ella y a Palmon

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó la castaña.

-Claro que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. A Sora también la conozco. Me dijeron que habían venido a este lugar a ver a las Bestias Sagradas y pensé que podrían necesitar ayuda. Por suerte llegué justo a tiempo.

-¿Quién eres…?- preguntó Mimi, pensando si en realidad había visto antes a ese digimon.

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡MALDITO!- fue lo que escucharon todos- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡AHORA TODOS MORIRÁN!

-Lo siento, no hay tiempo para presentaciones- dijo el extraño guerrero-. Mimi, por favor, se que no te gusta pelear, pero te necesito para detener a ese demonio. Mira a ese pequeño, ya no puede pelear- dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Ken y Wormmon- ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Nos ayudarás?- finalizó, extendiendo su mano hacia Mimi.

La castaña fijó su vista al suelo unos momentos. El extraño los había salvado, así que se lo debía. Por otro lado, él sabía su nombre y el de Sora, y también sabía que a ella no le gustaban las batallas. Pero esta vez, tanto por sus amigos como por el Digimundo, haría una excepción.

-Lo haré- dijo Mimi decidida, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano del guerrero. Al tomar contacto con el desconocido, una imagen se le vino a la mente- "¿_Ogremon_?"- pensó, antes de que el extraño la soltara y comenzara a alejarse.

-¡Muy bien, Palmon! ¡Nos toca entrar al combate! ¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Estoy muy contenta, Mimi! ¡Veamos los nuevos poderes que recibimos!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Digievoluciona!

Mimi extendió su D3 hacia Palmon, y la luz de la digievoluciona rodeó a la digimon verde, quien comenzó su transformación.

-¡Palmon warp digievolves a… Rosemon!

La hermosa digimon de Mimi apareció en el campo de batalla, y todos quedaron maravillados con su apariencia. Tenía el aspecto de una hermosa y joven mujer adulta de cabello rubio y largo. Llevaba un traje de cuero rojo que presentaba un corte frontal con forma de flecha, además de dos guantes rojos que le cubrían la mayor parte de los brazos y que estaban separados del resto del traje, una largas botas negras de tacón que culminaban en forma de flor en su parte superior, un yelmo rojo con forma de flor en la cabeza que le cubría parte del rostro y una capa verde por dentro y blanca por fuera que adquiría la forma de unos cuantos pétalos. Además, unas enredaderas amarillas cubrían sus brazos y formaban una "X" en su tórax que podía utilizar como armas tanto en forma de estoque en su brazo derecho como en forma de látigo en su brazo izquierdo. Llevaba la joya sagrada de Tifaret entre su escote, que le otorga el don a quien la posee de ser eternamente joven y poderoso.

-Rosemon… eres hermosa- dijo Mimi que no cabía en su asombro.

-Gracias- respondió el digimon Mega, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Muy bien, Mimi! ¡Lo lograste!- dijeron Sora y Ken al mismo tiempo, felicitando a su compañera.

Pero el momento emotivo culminó cuando Barbamon regresó volando a toda velocidad al campo de batalla. Cuando vio al nuevo digimon femenino, pensó qué ahora serían tres oponentes contra él sólo, lo que hacía la batalla más interesante. El demonio extendió su mano izquierda hacia el cielo, y el cetro se incorporó por si mismo y voló hacia su dueño. Luego de decir algunas palabras en un idioma extraño, el brazo derecho de Barbamon volvió a aparecer en su lugar.

-Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa…eeemm…- dijo Barbamon, esperando una respuesta de su oponente.

-¡Soy Titamon, el encargado de enviarte a un lugar del que no saldrás jamás!- respondió el extraño guerrero, blandiendo su espada hacia apuntando hacia el demonio.

-Sí, sí, Titamon, eres muy valiente- dijo el demonio sarcásticamente, moviendo una mano mientras apoyaba sus pies en el suelo-. Pero estoy seguro de que puedo con todos ustedes ¡Atáquenme si se atreven!

Entonces comenzó la batalla. Phoenixmon, Rosemon y Titamon se abalanzaron sobre el demonio de la Avaricia y le propinaron varios ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, los cuales Barbamon esquivaba con facilidad, mientras lanzaba golpes con su cetro. Phoenixmon atacaba con sus afiladas garras y su pico, Rosemon en cambio golpeaba con sus látigos al enemigo. Titamon atacaba con su pesada y poderosa espada. Barbamon se movía muy rápidamente y era capaz de esquivar cada uno de los movimientos de sus oponentes. La arena saltaba con cada movimiento fallido que terminaba en el suelo, tanto de los digimon como del demonio. Sora, Mimi y Ken no podían hacer otra cosa más que observar la fuerte pelea en la que ningún ataque era lanzado a distancia, pues los cuatro estaban uno muy cerca del otro, luchando a los golpes físicos. En un momento, Ken pudo notar que la velocidad de Barbamon comenzó a disminuir debido al cansancio, y pudo notar un patrón en la manera de esquivar del demonio.

-¡Rosemon!- exclamó el elegido de la Bondad- ¡Siempre esquiva de la misma manera, anticípate a sus movimientos!

-¡Mejor aún!- respondió el digimon de Mimi, quien se alejó de la batalla, y tras el grito de "¡Terciopelo Rosa!", clavó sus látigos en el suelo.

Mientras Barbamon continuaba luchando y esquivando los ataques de sus dos rivales, por lo que no notó que un pequeño campo de enredaderas espinosas se había formado debajo de él, clavándose en sus pies y provocándole un enorme dolor.

¡Eso es!- exclamó Rosemon- ¡Abrazo de Hiedra!

Del suelo debajo de Barbamon salieron varias enredaderas de gran tamaño, quienes tomaron por sorpresa al demonio, atrapándolo de manos, pies y cuello.

-¡Ahora!- exclamaron Mimi, Sora y Ken al unísono- ¡Acábenlo!

-¡Llamarada Carmesí!- exclamó Phoenixmon, lanzando su ataque característico

-¡Tentación Prohibida!- gritó Rosemon, al tiempo que la joya de su pecho brilló intensamente antes de lanzar un rayo de energía y pétalos hacia el demonio.

-¡NO!- gimió el demonio al ser alcanzado directamente por los dos ataques, lo que provocó que se formara una cortina de humo.

Increíblemente, luego de que el humo se disipara, Barbamon seguía con vida, aunque de rodillas en el suelo y terriblemente dañado. Se incorporó como pudo, y lentamente apuntó su cetro al cielo, pero cuando levantó su vista hacia arriba, terminó de entender que aún faltaba el ataque de Titamon, quien al grito de _"¡Espada fantasma!"_ cortó al demonio por la mitad, acabando con su vida.

-Me habrán derrotado, pero los otros demonios son mucho más fuertes. Prepárense para lo peor…- fueron las últimas palabras de Barbamon, antes de desintegrarse por completo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo hicimos!- gritó Mimi muy emocionada, corriendo a abrazar a Titamon- ¡Ogremon, gracias por todo! ¡No habríamos podido sin tu ayuda!

-¿Ogremon?- preguntó Sora completamente extrañada.

-Vaya, creo que me has descubierto, Mimi- dijo Titamon antes de comenzar a brillar y perder su digievolución.

-¡Ogremon! ¡Eres tú!- dijo Sora al ver al digimon campeón-. Así que también alcanzaste el nivel Mega.

-Así es- respondió Ogremon-. Fueron años de entrenamiento, ahora puedo saldar cuentas con Leomon.

Las palabras del digimon verde causaron carcajadas en los elegidos y en Wormmon, quien se había recuperado, y en Palmon y Biyomon, quienes habían regresado a la etapa infantil, sumando también la emoción de haber acabado con uno de los Señores Demonio.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- preguntó Ken.

-Leomon me dijo que se dirigieron hacia aquí a este continente, y supuse que necesitarían ayuda- respondió Ogremon-. También me dijo que él y Andromon vendrían a ayudar en cuanto tuvieran todo listo.

-Amigos, ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?- preguntó Sora- ¡Derrotamos a uno de los demonios! ¡Esto es fabuloso!

-Aunque hay algo que me inquieta- dijo Wormmon-. Miren.

Todos observaron en la dirección correcta y observaron con intriga y curiosidad que en el lugar donde Barbamon había dejado de existir se hallaba su cetro, incrustado en la arena y en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?- preguntó Mimi.

-Lo mejor será deshacernos de él- respondió Sora.

-En seguida- dijo Ogremon-. Apártense.

Ogremon tomó el cetro del derrotado demonio, y lo lanzó hacia la costa lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando que el objeto se hundiera en las profundidades del océano.

Una vez que el cetro ya no fue una molestia, todos regresaron a la aldea y ayudaron con la reconstrucción, la cual terminó muy pronto. Esa misma noche, los humanos, sus digimon y Ogremon fueron recompensados con una deliciosa cena y un espectáculo con una fogata bajo las estrellas. Mimi, Sora y Ken ya habían cumplido con su cometido, y al día siguiente emprenderían el camino de regreso para volver a ver a sus amigos, pero esa noche les tocaba descansar y relajarse, después de todo se lo merecían.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo ¡Guau! ¡El más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! n.n ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresiva aparición de Ogremon? Cuando descubrí que existía Titamon, automáticamente decidí que tenía que aparecer en esta historia jeje y sus movimientos no los inventé, son los del juego Digimon World Re: Digitize de Nintendo 3DS (el juego aún está en japonés, y como lo estoy estudiando y sé un poco, traduje más o menos cómo serían en español). Pero aún más sorprendente: ¡UN DEMONIO FUE DERROTADO! n.n el Señor Lucemon se va a enojar . Ahora sin Barbamon veremos quien es el siguiente en atacar ¿quién será? ¿Cuál es el plan de Daemon y por qué necesita que estén todos juntos? Resolveremos las dudas en los próximos capítulos. Por último, habrán notado que Kari fue la única en no salir en el capítulo (TK no cuenta porque es malo jeje). Bien, Kari no salió porque de ella se tratará la mitad del episodio siguiente.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: ¡Por fin llegamos al especial! n.n Leviamon entra en escena y se dispone a acabar con todo el que se cruce en su camino ¡y sus oponentes serán Izzy y Joe! Aunque contarán con dos ayudas inesperadas. El próximo capítulo será "_**El digimon más poderoso- Primera parte**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! Byeee


	16. El digimon más poderoso- Primera parte

Hola a todoooos! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Barbamon fue derrotadooo! Pero no todo es color de rosa en el Mundo Digital, pues Leviamon ha llegado para acabar con los elegidos DX. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan revews, y a mis nuevos amigos que han agregado la historia a fav y follow n.n Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16: El digimon más poderoso- Primera parte<p>

* * *

><p>Ebonwumon era un ser extremadamente amable, al contrario de lo que había sido Zhuqiaomon, aunque lógicamente eso Izzy y Joe no lo sabían. La Bestia Sagrada del Norte había sido hallada por los elegidos del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad mientras vagaban por el extraño bosque al que habían arribado hacía un par de horas, ubicado en una misteriosa isla que no aparecía en los mapas.<p>

-Me alegra que nos hayan encontrado- dijo Ebonwumon.

El poderoso digimon hablaba en plural refiriéndose a sí mismo, debido a que tenía la apariencia de una enorme tortuga con dos cabezas, las cuales hablaban al mismo tiempo. Cuatro ojos de color rojo, divididos en dos por cada cabeza, observaban a los elegidos y les transmitía una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no disfrutaban. En el caparazón de Ebonwumon había un enorme árbol verde y frondoso, en cuyas periferias levitaban doce esferas de energía formando un círculo alrededor de dicho árbol. Poseía una cola de madera y cuatro patas con tres afiladas garras en cada una.

-Es un honor conocerlo, señor Ebonwumon- dijo cortésmente Tentomon.

-Espero que no les haya costado mucho trabajo hallarnos- respondió la Bestia Sagrada.

Entonces Izzy y Joe decidieron contarle a Ebonwumon acerca de su encuentro con Belphemon en el bosque de los insectos, y que habían estados dos días separados de sus amigos. También hablaron sobre HerculesKabuterimon y la oportuna reacción del emblema del Conocimiento.

-¿Están diciendo la verdad? ¿Belphemon?- dijo la cabeza derecha de Ebonwumon, ligeramente sorprendido-. Es uno de los Demonios más poderosos, es un verdadero milagro que estén hablando ahora con nosotros, nos alegra mucho que hayan podido utilizar el emblema del Conocimiento y hayan derrotado temporalmente a Belphemon.

-Es por eso- continuó la cabeza izquierda de la Bestia Sagrada- que vamos a recompensarlos en este instante, después de todo, nosotros les pedimos que vinieran. Debido al incremento de la oscuridad, no podemos andar libremente por el Digimundo, por eso tuvimos que escondernos aquí en el Bosque de los Dioses, un lugar que tiene la cualidad de literalmente aparecer y desaparecer cuando la situación lo requiere.

-Todos posiciónense uno al lado del otro aquí mismo- esta vez hablaron las dos cabezas al mismo tiempo, a lo que los elegidos y sus digimon obedecieron. Al igual que había sucedido con Zhuqiaomon, dos esferas de las que levitaban en círculo se dirigieron hacia Izzy, Joe, Gomamon y Tentomon, donde se estrellaron una contra otra y el polvo resultante cubrió a los humanos y a sus digimon.

-¡Siento una gran energía corriendo por mi cuerpo!- exclamó Gomamon.

-¡Lo sé, he recuperado todas mis fuerzas!- dijo Tentomon.

-Pasaremos a explicar lo sucedido- dijo Ebonwumon-. Conocimiento y Sinceridad, hemos aumentado el poder de sus D3 y el de los emblemas, no sé si sabían esto, pero soy la más antigua de las Bestias Sagradas, hasta podría decirse que el Dios del Digimundo y yo creamos a las demás Bestias, también he sido yo quien creó los emblemas del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad, por eso me correspondía a mí aumentar sus poderes.

-Vaya, muchísimas gracias- dijo Joe.

-Eso no es todo- prosiguió hablando Ebonwumon-. Sinceridad, gracias al incremento de poderes, ahora tu digimon puede alcanzar el nivel Mega cuando lo deseen.

Joe y Gomamon intercambiaron miradas llenas de esperanza, ahora podrían ayudar en la batalla más que nunca.

-En cuanto a ti, Conocimiento, en vista de que ya tu digimon ya había logrado alcanzar el nivel Mega antes de llegar con nosotros, tenemos un regalo que hacerte. Ahora HerculesKabuterimon podrá volar y correr a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes, y su fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente, por si vuelven a toparse con Belphemon en el futuro.

-Eso es genial, muchas gracias- dijeron Izzy y Tentomon al unísono.

-Esperen un momento, aún tenemos un último regalo que hacer- dijo suavemente Ebonwumon. Sinceridad, acércate, por favor.

-Joe se aproximó hacia la Bestia Sagrada del Norte un poco inseguro del por qué lo habían llamado sólo a él.

-Apunta tu D3 hacia nosotros, por favor.

Joe obedeció al instante, y una luz procedente de los cuatro ojos de Ebonwumon ingresó en el dispositivo.

-Debemos informarte algo, Sinceridad. Verás, el digimon de nivel Mega en el cual Gomamon digievoluciona, se llama Vikemon, y es muy poderoso. Pero gracias a lo que acabamos de hacer, tu digimon podrá digievolucionar en otro digimon diferente, llamado Plesiomon, que es mucho más poderoso que Vikemon.

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Joe algo confundido- ¿Quieres decir que puedo hacer que Gomamon digievolucione en dos digimon diferentes?

-Eso es correcto- respondió Ebonwumon-. Pero ten algo presente. _Podrás utilizar a Plesiomon sólo-una-vez._ En cuanto haya regresado a su etapa infantil, no podrá regresar a Mega, y te quedarás sólo con Vikemon, como corresponde.

-¿Algo así como una digievolución de un solo uso?- preguntó Izzy.

-Exacto. Captas rápido, Conocimiento, no hay duda que mereces ese emblema.

-¿Y por qué me has dado ese poder, Ebonwumon?- preguntó Joe.

-Se avecinan tiempos tumultuosos, mis elegidos, es por eso que necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Ahora, lo siento, pero debemos irnos. Y entiendan que sólo el trabajo de ustedes como equipo puede traer la paz de regreso al Digimundo. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

-Adiós, Ebonwumon- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Habiéndose despedido, Ebonwumon simplemente les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, hasta que literalmente se desvaneció.

-Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Gomamon.

-Supongo que debemos regresar al punto pactado con los demás- respondió Izzy-. Ya hicimos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Joe-. Volvamos.

-Tengo ganas de probar mi nueva velocidad- dijo Tentomon-. Por favor, Izzy.

-La verdad yo también tengo ganas, jeje- contestó el pelirrojo.

Momentos después, HerculesKabuterimon levantó vuelo con Izzy, Joe y Gomamon sobre su lomo, y comenzó a desplazarse por los cielos a una velocidad con la que Tentomon sólo había soñado alcanzar.

* * *

><p>-Señor Lucemon, dos de los elegidos han literalmente desaparecido del mapa.<p>

-¿Qué dices, Phantomon?- preguntó el líder de los demonios descansando en su trono.

-Lo que oye, señor. Los elegidos que estaban en la zona Norte desaparecieron en el mar, no podemos localizarlos.

-Esto es muy extraño- pensó Lucemon para sus adentros-, tal vez alguno de nuestros súbditos se encargó de esas molestias, aunque no puedo contar con ello. ¡Panthomon!

-Sí, señor, aquí sigo- dijo el digimon fantasma, un tanto sorprendido de que hayan gritado su nombre cuando él seguía levitando en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando llegó.

-¿Sabes? No importa, olvídense de ellos- dijo Lucemon-. Me importa más que utilicen todo lo que tenemos para localizar al elegido de la Esperanza, es simplemente imposible que también haya desaparecido.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para hallarlo, señor. Le avisaremos si encontramos algo.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.

En cuanto el asistente de Lucemon abandonó la estancia para regresar a sus labores, el resto de los demonios (es decir, Beelzemon, Daemon y Lilithmon) pudo notar una expresión en el rostro de Lucemon que se asemejaba muy ligeramente a la de la preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?- Preguntó Lilithmon.

-En realidad, sí- dijo Lucemon, para sorpresa de los otros demonios. Era inusual que su líder compartiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza-. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Primero Leviamon nos abandona y desaparece. Luego, aún no entiendo cómo, pero los elegidos logran acabar con Barbamon para siempre. Y ahora, si bien habíamos ajustado un poco la balanza trayendo al elegido de la Esperanza a la Oscuridad, de un momento a otro desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Creí que había asignado a un digimon para seguirlo y vigilarlo, señor- dijo Daemon sin moverse de su trono.

-Eso había hecho, pero parece que fue descubierto y asesinado por la Esperanza.

-Señor, no tiene que preocuparse por todo- dijo Lilithmon.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN DIJO QUE ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO?!- dijo Lucemon salvajemente- ¡YO NO ME PREOCUPO, NADA PUEDE CAMBIAR MI SEMBLANTE FRÍO Y CALCULADOR, NADA ME PERTURBA!

-Oye, ya cálmate…- dijo Beelzemon desde su lugar, sentado de costado con la espalda apoyada en un brazo del trono, y sus pies colgando sobre el otro brazo del lujoso asiento.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Lucemon retomando su asiento, para alivio de Lilithmon-. Lo que necesito de inmediato es encontrar al elegido de la Esperanza antes de que Qinglongmon lo haga, es el único que puede regresarlo a la normalidad.

-Pero Lucemon- dijo Beelzemon, llamando a su líder por su nombre, con esa irresponsabilidad que lo caracteriza-, las Bestias Sagradas ahora no son problema para nosotros, no pueden salir de sus escondites debido a la oscuridad, así que no hay manera de que encuentren a la Esperanza antes que nosotros. Lo que necesitamos es entrar en acción.

-Debido a que tienes razón, voy a pasar por alto tu insolencia, Beelzemon- dijo el demonio del trono central-. Ahora que lo pienso, Lilithmon, ¿crees que puedes usar tu espejo para encontrar lo que buscamos?

-Enseguida, señor- respondió la aludida, quien realizó un par de poses con sus manos antes de que el espejo parezca delante de ella-. En efecto, aquí está. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido buscarlo en el espejo.

Lilithmon volteó su espejo hacia sus camaradas para que pudieran ver a TK caminando junto con Patamon. Ambos estaban rodeados por un aura oscura, y caminaban al parecer sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Adónde cree que va?- dijo Lucemon con su vista en el espejo de su subordinada- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Por supuesto, se dirige hacia el Oeste, hacia donde se encuentra Qinglongmon- respondió Lilithmon, ganándose una mirada atemorizante de parte de su líder-. Pe… pero no se preocupe, señor. Aunque va en esa dirección, no parece tener deseos de encontrar a la Bestia Sagrada. Yo diría que la busca a ella…

Lilithmon agitó levemente su espejo, y la imagen de desplazó unos kilómetros más adelante, mostrando la silueta de Kari, quien se encontraba con Gatomon realizando su cometido original.

-Entiendo- dijo Lucemon tragándose su enojo, luego de que Lilithmon le dijo nuevamente que no se preocupase-. A la larga, esto puede ser peligroso para nuestros planes, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Yo puedo encargarme, señor.

-Espléndido, Daemon, puedes marcharte ahora mismo…

* * *

><p>Leviamon era uno de los Siete Señores Demonio. Su apariencia era la de un enorme cocodrilo escarlata con dos colas. Tenía el hocico cubierto de metal y unas enormes escamas azules en su lomo. El solitario ser se encontraba reposando en el fondo del océano, luego de haberse separado del resto de los demonios. Cuando Leviamon fue despertado por Daemon junto con los otros demonios, había sostenido una conversación con sus colegas sobre la situación actual y sobre la presencia de los elegidos en el Mundo Digital, dispuestos a acabar con la maldad presente. No era un ser sociable para nada, por lo que cuando comenzó a oír sobre planes e ideas para acabar con los elegidos, el demonio de la Envidia decidió simplemente dejar a sus compañeros a su suerte y escapar hacia el lecho marino del océano más profundo del Digimundo, donde sabía que no sería molestado por absolutamente nadie. No obstante, era capaz de escuchar todo lo que sucedía en la superficie, a cientos de kilómetros sobre su cabeza, por lo que debió admitir que la curiosidad lo invadió al oír sobre las digievoluciones Mega de los elegidos, y sobretodo, sobre la derrota de Barbamon. Las leyendas decían que Leviamon era el digimon más poderoso que existe, y el demonio era conciente de la veracidad de tal leyenda. La cantidad de digimon y ciudades que había destruido en la antigüedad era incalculable, antes de que fuera atacado por sorpresa y puesto a dormir por las Bestias Sagradas. Leviamon no tenía el menor interés en participar en la batalla, mientras no fuese molestado, a él no le importaba lo que ocurriera con el Digimundo, pero esa forma de pensar cambió cuando oyó las voces de las Bestias Sagradas hablando con los elegidos. Incluso si una batalla finalizaba rápido, tenía otros once elegidos para entretenerse un par de horas. Entonces, al notar que sus compañeros demonios estaban ocupados intentando localizar a quién sabe quién, se dispuso a nadar hacia la superficie.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kari, algo me dice que estamos cerca.<p>

-Eso espero, Gatomon, ya no puedo esperar para encontrar a Qinglongmon de una buna vez.

-Ya verás que lo encontraremos pronto.

Luego del incidente y la separación con TK y Patamon, la elegida de la Luz y su digimon caminaron sin cesar durante un largo tiempo. Querían hallar a la Bestia Sagrada lo más rápido que pudiesen, no porque él les pidió a ella y a TK que lo encuentren, sino que Kari tenía la intención de pedirle a Qinglongmon que regrese a TK a como era hasta hace dos días atrás, cuando fue corrompido por la oscuridad. A Kari le dolían las piernas de tanto caminar, pese a los consejos de Gatomon por detenerse a descansar y tomar el asunto con más calma. Ellas habían discutido a causa de eso hace algunas horas, pero habían logrado entenderse y comprender que peleando no llegarían a ningún lado. Finalmente mientras caminaban, y sin ningún aviso, Kari se desplomó en el verde césped.

-¡Kari!- exclamó Gatomon posicionándose junto a su mejor amiga- ¡Kari! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Kari, por favor despierta! ¡Kari!

Fue en ese entonces cuando la digimon gato cayó en la cuenta de que no habían comido nada desde hacía un largo tiempo, casi dos días, y que prácticamente tampoco habían dormido lo necesario. Todo esto cayó como una bomba nuclear para la joven Kamiya, quien terminó por desmayarse.

-¡Kari! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Mi deber es cuidarte y fallé! ¡Lo siento!- se lamentaba Gatomon mientras movía levemente el rostro de su amiga.

Fue entonces cuando una enorme sombra cubrió por completo las figuras de Kari y Gatomon, lo que obligó a la digimon blanca a levantar su vista, para encontrarse con SaberLeomon que las observaba detenidamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Hazte a un lado- dijo el digimon Mega.

-¡SaberLeomon! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamó Gatomon completamente perpleja, para luego notar lo que le habían pedido- ¡Oh! Lo siento- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Decidimos venir a ayudar en lo que necesiten- respondió el enorme león de cuatro patas mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo de Kari, que yacía en la hierba-. Andromon, Ogremon y yo vinimos hasta este lugar con el fin de ayudarlos a encontrar a las Bestias Sagradas y a pelear con los demonios.

-¿Ogremon también?- Dijo Gatomon-. Vaya, hace años que no lo veo. Pero, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, creo que sólo tú puedes ayudarnos, los demonios son digimon Mega muy peligrosos, no se si Andromon y Ogremon puedan hacer demasiado.

-Pues déjame decirte que no has visto a Ogremon en años porque se había sometido a un muy estricto entrenamiento- dijo SaberLeomon-. Y ahora puede alcanzar el nivel Mega… y Andromon también.

Gatomon no cabía en su sorpresa. Ogremon y Andromon podían digievolucionar al nivel Mega, eso aumentaba mucho las posibilidades de ganar. Mientras tanto, SaberLeomon movió levemente su melena, con lo que varios cabellos dorados se desprendieron y comenzaron a brillar, sanando y despertando a Kari.

-¿Eh? ¿SaberLeomon?- dijo Mientras abría sus ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Kari! ¡Has despertado!- exclamó Gatomon, mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga.

-Gatomon… ¿qué sucedió?

-Lo siento, Kari, te desmayaste porque no te cuidé. Llevamos días sin comer y sin dormir y todo es mi culpa.

-No te culpes, Gatomon- dijo Kari correspondiendo el abrazo-. Ambas queremos recuperar a TK y a Patamon lo antes posible, en todo caso es culpa de las dos, jeje.

-¿Recuperarlos?- dijo Leomon, una vez que recuperó su etapa Campeón- ¿Qué sucedió?

Kari le contó lo que había vivido con TK, y Leomon por su parte, le contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Gatomon minutos atrás.

-Vaya, el poder y la maldad de los demonios no tiene límites- reflexionó Leomon luego de oír la historia.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Ogremon y Andromon?- preguntó Kari.

-Nos separamos al llegar- respondió Leomon-. Ogremon fue hacia el sur, y Andromon hacia el norte.

-Ya veo…

-Pero a nosotros nos toca comer algo, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Leomon, incitando a las mujeres a alimentarse.

-Sé lo que quieres hacer- dijo Kari-. Y tienes toda la razón. Ven, busquemos algo de comer.

Kari se aferró al brazo del musculoso digimon león, ganándose un nervioso sonrojo por parte del mismo, y juntos los tres se dirigieron hacia unos árboles frutales que Gatomon había divisado a los lejos.

* * *

><p>Sin que lo hubiesen notado, la isla en la que se habían encontrado se había movido varios kilómetros lejos de la costa, por lo que HerculesKabuterimon se demoró algunos minutos en llegar a tierra, donde todos fueron recibidos por un viejo amigo que los estaba esperando sobre el acantilado.<p>

-¡Andromon!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían a su encuentro.

-Hola a todos, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- respondió el digimon Ultra-. Vaya, Tentomon, veo que has alcanzado el nivel Mega, felicidades.

-En realidad acabamos de hablar con Ebonwumon, la Bestia Sagrada que nos tocaba a nosotros- dijo Izzy-. Era un digimon muy amable y aumentó nuestros poderes y las habilidades de combate de Tentomon.

-Eso es una muy buena noticia- dijo Andromon-. Yo he venido hasta aquí para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

-Pues muchas gracias, Andromon, pero temo que no será necesario, ya hablamos con Ebonwumon y sólo tenemos que regresar donde esperaremos a los demás- dijo Joe serenamente.

-_En realidad creo que necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan…_

-¿De dónde vino esa voz?- dijo Joe, su semblante había dado un giro de 180 grados.

-¡El agua!- exclamó Gomamon. Segundos después, una enorme y monstruosa criatura emergía desde el interior del océano, sacudiendo el agua para todas partes.

-¡No puede ser, es Leviamon!- exclamó Andromon, que no cabía en su asombro.

-¿Le…Le…Leviamon?- dijo Joe totalmente aterrado- ¿Te refieres al demonio más poderoso de todos?

-No solo a eso, Joe- respondió Andromon-. Tal vez Gennai no les dijo esto por alguna razón, pero deben saberlo. Leviamon es el digimon más poderoso que existe.

Rápidamente, el terror se apoderó de las caras de Izzy, Joe, Tentomon y Gomamon, quienes no entendían por qué justamente ellos tuvieron que lidiar con Belphemon días atrás, y ahora con el digimon más poderoso de todos.

-Así es- dijo Leviamon, flotando en la superficie del agua-. Es un placer, elegidos.

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí, Leviamon?!- dijo Andromon, al ver que ninguno de los elegidos era capaz de moverse.

-En realidad, sólo quiero poner a prueba mis poderes luego de haber estado fuera del combate un largo tiempo ¡Prepárense! ¡Rostrum!

Tras nombrar su técnica especial, Leviamon abrió sus enormes fauces y una enorme cantidad de energía comenzó a acumularse, para luego salir disparada en forma de rayo hacia los elegidos y los digimon.

-Este es el fin…- dijo Andromon, aunque fue sorprendido por otra voz diferente.

-_¡Onda aérea!_

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en los alrededores, pero cuando Izzy y Joe abrieron los ojos, pudieron notar que todos estaban sanos y salvos, por lo que miraron en todas direcciones hasta que descubrieron a sus salvadores.

-¡Michael!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El norteamericano se encontraba sobre la cabeza de GigaSeadramon volando en dirección a los elegidos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo- ¿Se encuentran bien?

-¿Tarde?- dijo Joe- Michael, GigaSeadramon, nos han salvado la vida.

-¡Ay! No es para tanto- respondió el estadounidense.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en el Digimundo?- preguntó Izzy.

-El señor Gennai cumplió su promesa de avisarme si había problemas, jejeje- dijo Michael- ¿Recuerdan la base de Gennai en el continente Server? Bien, parece que Gennai y Centarumon rastrearon un movimiento inusual en el océano, y se dieron cuenta de que no podía ser otro más que Leviamon, por lo que Gennai fue a buscarme de inmediato.

-Dios bendiga a ese hombre- dijo Joe, provocando risas entre todos, que rápidamente fueron acalladas por la voz de Leviamon.

-¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves a atacar por sorpresa! ¡Ven aquí y pelea como es debido!

Michael se bajó de la cabeza de su digimon y se puso de pie al borde del acantilado, junto con Izzy y Joe.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo el rubio- ¡Ve por él, GigaSeadramon!

-¡Te ayudaremos!- exclamó Izzy- ¡Adelante, Tentomon, digievoluciona!

-¡Tentomon warp-digievolves a… HerculesKabuterimon!

El enorme digimon de Izzy, de tamaño similar al de Leviamon, voló junto con el digimon de Michael, dispuestos a batallar al feroz demonio.

-¡Espérenme! ¡Andromon digievolves a… HiAndromon!

Ante la sorpresa de Izzy y Joe, Andromon había digievolucionado al nivel Mega. La armadura que cubría a Andromon se había vuelto completamente negra y más resistente, en sus hombros llevaba unas especies de turbinas, roja del lado izquierdo y azul del derecho, y su vista era ocultada por unas especies de gafas que cubrían sus ojos y se unían con el casco, brillante y negro profundo. HiAndromon dio un salto y aterrizó en la espalda del digimon de Izzy, y los tres, junto con GigaSeadramon, se dirigieron hacia Leviamon, quien los esperaba pacientemente.

Joe, por su parte, estaba inseguro con la batalla, estar tan cerca de la muerte lo había preocupado demasiado, y más al oír que Leviamon es el digimon más poderoso. No quería pasar por la misma terrible situación en la que se encontró TK hace muchos años atrás en la batalla con Devimon. No quería perder a su compañero.

-¡Vamos, Joe! ¡Estoy esperando! ¡Digievolución!

-No lo sé, Gomamon, te puede pasar algo- respondió Joe-. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Por qué Ebonwumon me dio dos digievoluciones si yo ni siquiera tengo deseos de pelear. ¿Es alguna clase de prueba? ¿Qué debo hacer?"_- pensaba Joe, hasta que recordó las últimas palabras que Ebonwumon dijo antes de marcharse.

"_-Se avecinan tiempos tumultuosos, mis elegidos, es por eso que necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Ahora, lo siento, pero debemos irnos. Y entiendan que sólo el trabajo de ustedes como equipo puede traer la paz de regreso al Digimundo. Espero que volvamos a vernos."_

Fue en ese momento cuando Joe lo entendió. El trabajo de equipo. Sus amigos lo necesitaban más que nunca. El enemigo era el más difícil que habían tenido que enfrentar, y sus cobardes y egoístas decisiones no ayudarían en lo más mínimo. Sacó su D3 de su bolsillo y lo observó durante unos momentos. Luego fijó su mirada en su compañero digimon.

-Gomamon- le dijo-. Creo que es hora de conocer el poder de Plesiomon. ¡Digievoluciona!

-¡Gomamon warp-digievolves a… Plesiomon!

Plesiomon voló al lado de los demás digimon. Se parecía mucho a Gomamon, también era de color blanco y con marcas en azul, pero poseía aletas y un cuello mucho más largo. Su boca era una especie de pico con afilados y pequeños dientes. Cabello naranja, cola larga y blanca, y de sus hombros salían una especie de cintas de color blanco.

-Gracias, Joe, ahora puedo pelear- dijo Plesiomon.

-Por nada, jaja- dijo Joe tocándose la azul cabellera.

-Es la hora- dijo Michael levantando un puño- ¡Vamos a pelear!

* * *

><p>Aquí termina esta primera parte del especial. ¿Se imaginaban el regreso de Michael? ¿Y la forma Mega de Andromon? Esa tal vez si jajaja. Bien, Andromon y Leomon llegaron para ayudar a los elegidos tal como Ogremon lo hizo en el episodio anterior. Algunas nuevas cuestiones: ¿Qué sucede con TK y por qué Lucemon tiene tanto interés en no perderlo de vista? ¿Qué sucederá con Daemon? Bien, el grupo de Tai y el de Sora no salieron hoy, iba a quedar el episodio muy largo jeje. Ahora quiero contestar las preguntas de mi nuevo amigo lector, <em><strong>rubenchoellocoxd<strong>_. Primero, por supuesto que aparecerá la forma de ángel caído de Seraphimon, no quiero spoilear demasiado, pero puedo decir que será dentro de tres o cuatro episodios. Segundo, Sí, el poder de TK y su digimon será tan grande que se necesitarán varios digimon Mega para detenerlo, ups! dije demasiado jajaja XD. Y por último, Sí, la etapa Mega de Gatomon será Ophanimon, y aparecerá después del especial del digimon más poderoso.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Segunda parte del capítulo especial. Leviamon tiene la batalla controlada contra los cuatro digimon de nivel Mega, pero el lazo especial entre Joe y Michael destraba un nivel más de poder. El próximo episodio "El digimon más poderoso- Segunda parte", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	17. El digimon más poderoso- Segunda parte

Hola a todooos! Me alegra que me hayan dejado varios revews, así la historia puede continuar Agradecimiento especial a mi nueva amiga y lectora _**Nats 28**_, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y a todos los que siguen el fic capítulo tras capítulo. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Capítulo 17: El digimon más poderoso- Segunda parte

-Gracias, Joe, ahora puedo pelear- dijo Plesiomon.

-Por nada, jaja- dijo Joe tocándose la azul cabellera.

-Es la hora- dijo Michael levantando un puño- ¡Vamos a pelear!

Plesiomon se unió a sus amigos y juntos fueron hacia donde Leviamon los estaba esperando, pero cuando estuvieron relativamente cerca, el demonio de la Envidia estrelló sus largas colas contra el agua, provocando que una gigantesca ola arremetiera contra los digimon. HerculesKabuterimon, gracias a su nueva velocidad, pudo esquivarla sin problemas, junto con HiAndromon, quien estaba parado sobre su espalda. GigaSeadramon estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por la gran masa de agua, pero fue salvado por el digimon marino-volador de Joe.

-Gracias- dijo el digimon de Michael.

-No tienes que agradecer- fue la respuesta de Plesiomon- ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!

Los cuatro digimon de nivel Mega atacaron a Leviamon con sus técnicas más poderosas.

-¡Rompedor de hidro impacto!- gritó Plesiomon, antes de que una gran cantidad de agua saliera expulsada por su boca a una muy alta presión y velocidad.

-¡Mega Blaster máximo!- HerculesKabuterimon lanzó el ataque con el que tiempo atrás había derrotado a Belphemon.

-¡Rayo atómico!- fue el turno de HiAndromon. Sus hombreras de color rojo y azul comenzaron a brillar y la luz se dirigió a sus manos. El digimon androide juntó sus manos y las extendió hacia el enemigo, disparando el rayo de energía.

-¡Destructor Giga mar!- GigaSeadramon disparó un poderoso haz de energía desde el cañón de su boca.

Leviamon permaneció en su posición flotando en la superficie mientras los ataques de sus enemigos de dirigían hacia él. Cuando estaban a punto de tocarlo, el demonio lanzó su ataque Rostrum, con lo que un potente rayo oscuro impactó contra los ataques enemigos, lo que produjo una tremenda explosión y una cortina de humo que cubrió toda la zona.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¿Crees que sea por ahí?- preguntó Kari.

-No me queda la menor duda- respondió Leomon.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- dijo Gatomon algo impaciente.

Ante ellos, una enorme torre semi derruida se alzaba hacia el cielo. Leomon calculó que debía tener unos veinticinco o treinta metros de altura. Si Qinglongmon los estaba esperando en ese lugar, debían subir rápidamente. La zona en la que se encontraban emanaba una paz que Kari no sentía desde que estaba con TK, hace ya dos días, antes de que fuera controlado por la Oscuridad. La elegida de la Luz solamente pensaba en recuperar a la Esperanza del grupo, ya que sin ella, no podrían vencer. Los tres amigos se adentraron en la torre, para encontrarla totalmente abandonada y a punto de derrumbarse, por lo que decidieron que caminar despacio y con cautela sería lo mejor si no querían quedar sepultados bajo futuros escombros. Luego de subir varios metros de escaleras de piedra en forma de espiral, Gatomon observó a través de una ventana para ver cuánto habían avanzado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Kari! ¡Leomon! ¡Tienen que ver esto!- dijo la digimon blanca.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió Kari- ¿Hemos subido mucho?

-No es eso- respondió Gatomon-. La torre… se está elevando.

Ante las palabras de Gatomon, la humana y el digimon Campeón se aproximaron a la ventana rápidamente, para confirmar las palabras de su amiga. En efecto, la torre había comenzado a flotar en el aire, acompañada de una parte del suelo en donde se hallaba la entrada, y ascendía cada vez más hacia el cielo.

-Ahora sí no me quedan dudas- dijo Leomon-, Qinglongmon está aquí, apresurémonos. ¡Leomon warp digievolves a… SaberLeomon! ¡Suban!

El imponente león con dientes de sable cargó en su lomo a Kari y a Gatomon, y comenzó a correr por las escaleras, llegando a la cima en muy poco tiempo. Cuando bajaron de la espalda de su amigo, y éste retornó a ser Leomon, pudieron observar que la torre seguía ascendiendo. Gatomon se aproximó al borde con cuidado, y al mirar para abajo se asombró de lo lejos que se encontraban del suelo. Desde su posición podía ver casi todo el continente WWW. Le llamó la atención la nube de humo que se había formado en el océano, pero decidió ignorarla cuando Kari la llamó.

-Gatomon, por favor regresa, no quiero que te caigas- le pidió la castaña.

-De acuerdo- respondió Gatomon, volviendo con sus amigos.

La torre por fin dejó de subir, para detenerse en un lugar muy iluminado y rodeado de nubes y cielo azul. Kari tuvo que poner su mano en su frente para cubrir su visión, ya que la luz la estaba encandilando. Leomon y Gatomon repitieron la misma acción, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la brillante luz fue tomando forma, una forma conocida.

-_Hola, los estaba esperando-_ dijo Qinglongmon.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-_Ya era hora de que llegaran…_

Baihumon era la Bestia Sagrada de Occidente, tenía la apariencia de un enorme tigre de color blanco con rayas azules por todo su cuerpo. Una especie de casco azul cubría su rostro, dejando ver sus cuatro ojos de color anaranjado y su hocico lleno de afilados y peligrosos colmillos. Sus cuatro patas poseían tres garras cada una, una especie de anillos de metal en sus patas traseras, y algo similar a unas hombreras pero ubicadas en las muñecas de las patas delanteras. Su larga cola tenía cerca de su extremo otro anillo metálico con cuatro afilados picos, y alrededor de su cuerpo giraban constantemente doce esferas de energía, al igual que las demás Bestias Sagradas. Tai, Matt y Davis habían dado con él después de haber vagado durante un durante horas dentro la extraña montaña nevada que Davis había descubierto, la cual poseía infinidad de cuevas y senderos, sin mencionar el espantoso frío que hacía en aquel lugar. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, Baihumon era la más malhumorada y seria de las Bestias Sagradas, y el hecho de haber esperado tanto tiempo la llegada de los elegidos no mejoraba las cosas. Aún así, los humanos y sus digimon quedaron estupefactos con la impresionante apariencia del tigre sagrado.

-Lo… lo sentimos, Baihumon- dijo Tai tartamudeando-. Tuvimos varios percances.

-Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que están aquí- respondió Baihumon.

-¿Cómo haces que la montaña aparezca y desaparezca, Baihumon?- preguntó Davis- intentando entrar en confianza con su interlocutor.

-¿Las palabras "bestia sagrada" no te dicen nada?- respondió irónicamente Baihumon. Suficiente para que Davis guardara silencio-. En fin. Ahora que están aquí, es momento de que aumente los poderes de Agumon y Gabumon para que puedan pelear contra los demonios.

Una de las esferas del cuerpo de Baihumon se dirigió hacia los digimon de Tai y Matt y explotó sobre ellos, bañándolos con un polvo brillante.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Siento la energía corriendo por mis venas!- exclamó Agumon.

-¡Soy más fuerte que nunca!- fueron las palabras de Gabumon!

-Muy bien- dijo Baihumon mirando hacia Tai y Matt-. Ahora que sus digimon son más fuertes, es su turno. Acérquense de inmediato.

Los humanos obedecieron al instante. La fría mirada de Baihumon combinaba perfectamente con el entorno en el que vivía. Otra de las esferas salió dirigida hacia Tai y Matt y explotó sobre ellos, bañando con el polvo brillante los D3 naranja y azul.

-Ahora son capaces de inocular a sus digimon con el anticuerpo X, una sustancia muy poderosa que elevará aún más los poderes de sus digimon en combate- dijo Baihumon, antes de cambiar su semblante por uno menos sereno-. Pero hay un problema. Aunque ahora son capaces de controlar el anticuerpo X, primero deben hallarlo, y por desgracia desconozco su ubicación. Pero créanme, una vez que esté en sus manos, nada podrá detenerlos. He terminado.

-Vaya, muchas gracias- dijo Tai completamente complacido- "_Tal vez Baihumon no era tan malo después de todo, sólo algo gruñón_"- pensó luego.

-De verdad te lo agradecemos- dijo Matt mientras se disponían a abandonar el recinto de la Bestia Sagrada.

-¡¿A dónde creen que van?!- exclamó Baihumon- Dije que he terminado con ustedes, pero aún falta un humano.

Los elegidos se paralizaron al escuchar las palabras de Baihumon, y permanecieron estáticos en sus posiciones.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- dijo Davis, totalmente confundido.

-Por supuesto- respondió el tigre sagrado-. Si bien no deberías estar aquí, lo que hiciste fue por intentar ayudar al Digimundo, y mereces una recompensa por eso.

Los ojos de Davis emitían un brillo cegador, el chico de los googles estaba maravillado con Baihumon, y se aproximó hacia él junto con Veemon.

-Bien, aquí voy- dijo Baihumon. Una tercera esfera se desprendió de su cuerpo, y estalló sobre el moreno y su digimon, impregnándolos de ese brillo fortalecedor.

-Guau, es una sensación que nunca había sentido- dijo Veemon.

-Tu poder de pelea se ha incrementado- respondió Baihumon, antes de fijar su intimidante vista en Davis-. En cuanto a ti, quiero que veas tu terminal-D.

Davis sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, y cuando abrió la tapa tuvo que parpadear varias veces, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto es imposible!- exclamó Davis totalmente sorprendido- ¡Con esto podré unirme a la batalla! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Si bien no me corresponde a mí darte eso- dijo Baihumon esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-, supongo que a las otras Bestias Sagradas no va a importarles. Y si les importa, les recordaré que soy la bestia más joven y la más poderosa de las cuatro, jeje.

Los humanos y sus digimon quedaron impresionados con la arrogancia de la criatura que tenían en frente, aunque se lo tomaron con humor. Agradecieron nuevamente la ayuda, y luego de prometer que harían todo lo posible por salvar al Digimundo, los muchachos abandonaron la montaña que, increíblemente, cuando llegaron a la base desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Y no me dijo cómo hacía para aparecer y desaparecer la montaña…- dijo Davis.

-Vamos- dijo Tai-. Hemos terminado aquí, es hora de regresar con los demás. Digievolucionemos a Mega; y tú, Davis, tal vez quieras probar el obsequio que te ha dado Baihumon.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Es… imposible- dijo HiAndromon-. Lo atacamos con nuestros mejores movimientos y no sufrió ni un rasguño.

-¡Jajajajaja! Si creen que van a derrotarme con eso están muy equivocados- exclamó Leviamon- Ahora pagarán por su error al atacarme. ¡Anima!

Tras la exclamación del demonio, un enorme remolino empezó a formarse en la superficie del agua, que rápidamente se dividió en tres y formaron unas especies de tornados de agua que se dirigieron hacia los digimon elegidos.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Izzy- ¡Esquívenlo!

Los digimon comenzaron a esquivar los tornados que eran controlados por Leviamon y que los perseguían a cualquier lado que fuesen.

-Nos están siguiendo- dijo HiAndromon parado sobre el digimon de Izzy-. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Plesiomon, y tras transmitírsela a sus amigos, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Los digimon volaron en direcciones diferentes, seguidos por los tornados acuáticos, mientras eran observados por Leviamon desde la superficie del agua. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente separados, volaron hacia el centro de regreso, y cuando estuvieron a punto de chocarse unos con otros, volaron rápidamente hacia arriba, lo que provocó que los tornados se estrellaran entre sí.

-Muy inteligentes- dijo Leviamon-. A ver qué hacen con un ataque directo ¡Cauda!

El demonio saltó afuera del agua a una increíble altura, y tras dar una vuelta hacia atrás, golpeó con sus largas colas a GigaSeadramon, enviándolo al océano.

-¡No! ¡GigaSeadramon!- exclamó Michael totalmente preocupado por su amigo.

-No te preocupes, lo sacaré- dijo Plesiomon.

-_No será necesario_- se oyó la voz del digimon del estadounidense antes de que emergiera del agua para permanecer nuevamente en el cielo-. Sólo me dolió un poco, no es para preocuparse.

Michael se sintió muy aliviado tras las palabras de su digimon, y cuando levantó su vista al cielo, en compañía de Izzy y Joe, vieron horrorizados cómo Leviamon se les acercaba velozmente.

-¿Y que tal si ataco directamente a los elegidos? ¡Rostrum!- La técnica especial del demonio de la Envidia salió expulsada por su boca dirigida directamente hacia los elegidos, quienes se encontraban en el acantilado al final del bosque de los insectos.

-¡Noooo!- dijo Plesiomon, sabiendo que nunca llegaría a tiempo de detener el ataque.

-¡No lo harás!- dijo HerculesKabuterimon, quien valiéndose de su velocidad, logró rescatar con sus manos a Izzy, Joe y Michael antes que el rayo de energía oscura de Leviamon los impactara, pero el demonio golpeó violentamente al digimon de Izzy en la pata derecha, y todos terminaron cayendo en la arena de la costa, al pie del acantilado.

GigaSeadramon y Plesiomon volaron hacia sus amigos mientras Leviamon regresaba a su posición en la superficie del océano, enfurecido de que su ataque hubiera fallado, aunque algo contento de que no hubiera fallado del todo. En la cima del acantilado, el bosque de los insectos estalló en llamas, producto del impacto del ataque Rostrum de Leviamon que era para los elegidos, y las vidas de los pequeños habitantes del bosque se extinguía junto con la vegetación del lugar.

-No… los digimon del bosque…- dijo Joe levantándose lentamente del suelo, producto del dolor de la caída.

-Joe, por favor, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Plesiomon.

-Yo… yo estaré bien, pero… pero Leviamon acabó con todos los digimon del bosque.

-Esa es su culpa- dijo el demonio-. Si no hubiesen esquivado mi ataque el bosque estaría a salvo.

-¡Eso es una mentira!- dijo Michael totalmente enfurecido- ¡Si no hubiésemos esquivado el ataque, habríamos muerto, y tú estarías libre de hacer lo que te diera la gana con el Digimundo! ¡Pero no lo permitiré! ¡Vamos muchachos, hay que ganar esta batalla!

GigaSeadramon estaba muy orgulloso del compañero que le fue asignado. Aún en las peores situaciones, Michael no perdía el espíritu de batalla.

Joe se encontraba muy débil al igual que Izzy y Michael, pero se podía decir que en ese momento el chico de cabello azul era completamente diferente al estadounidense. Mientras Michael deseaba seguir peleando una batalla que era casi seguro que no ganaría, Izzy se encontraba ayudando a su digimon y a HiAndromon a ponerse de pie para regresar al combate; pero Joe, ante la atenta mirada de Plesiomon, había perdido toda esperanza de ganar. Se encontraba con la vista en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a sus amigos y a su digimon. Ya no quería saber nada con los demonios y con la Oscuridad.

-¡Joe! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?- exclamó el digimon marino-volador.

-Si, Plesiomon, yo estaré bien- respondió Joe sin mirar a su digimon-. Pero ¿qué caso tiene seguir luchando? Ese sujeto es el digimon más poderoso, mira cómo acabó con todo el bosque con un solo ataque. No quiero que te mueras en vano.

-El muchacho habla con verdad- dijo Leviamon irónicamente.

-¡Joe! ¿Qué pasó con los ánimos que tenías cuando me digievolucionaste?- dijo Plesiomon haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del demonio- Te necesito para que hagas esto conmigo. No me importa morir si sé que lo hago por una causa justa. Y no hay causa más justa que defender al Digimundo y al Océano Net, el hábitat de muchos digimon marinos, como yo.

El mayor de los elegidos no quería escuchar a Plesiomon. Se había dado por vencido y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, o eso creía, hasta que sintió la mejilla caliente, producto de la bofetada que Michael le había dado súbitamente.

-Michael…- soltó Joe tocándose la mejilla.

-¡Joe! ¡Por Dios Joe!- exclamó el norteamericano- ¡Eres uno de los elegidos! ¡La palabra derrota no está en nuestro diccionario! ¡Tenemos que preferir morir en la pelea antes de asumir la derrota!

-Pero es una batalla imposible, has visto de lo que es capaz ese digimon, nunca podremos ganarle.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?- dijo Michael, lo que sorprendió a Joe-. Pero se me ha concedido el emblema del Destino, ¡y es por eso que estoy seguro que mi destino es pelear al lado de mis amigos ante cualquier peligro, así tenga que dar mi vida para lograr que el Sol salga nuevamente por el horizonte!

Las palabras de Michael hicieron reflexionar a Joe, ¿cómo era posible que su espíritu de lucha nunca se acabara? Ese muchacho posee un sentido de la justicia enorme, y de una inexplicable manera, se lo estaba contagiando. El elegido de la Sinceridad levantó su vista hacia Michael, luego observó a Izzy, quien lo estaba mirando de manera decidida, seguramente él también quería pelear. Finalmente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, miró a su amigo Plesiomon, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo siento, amigo- dijo Joe-. Fue un momento de debilidad, pero puedes asegurar que ya estoy de vuelta. Y tú, Michael, gracias. Gracias por contagiarme ese sentido del honor y la justicia, no hay duda de por qué eres uno de los elegidos.

-No tienes que agradecer- respondió el rubio poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Joe-. Y ahora- dijo levantando un puño al cielo- ¡Acabemos con ese monstruo!

Fue entonces cuando los D3 de Joe y Michael comenzaron a brillar, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, y los digimon de ambos desprendieron una luz blanca que segó a Leviamon.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede?!- exclamó el demonio, mientras presenciaba todo.

-¡Plesiomon…!

-¡GigaSeadramon…!

-¡DNA digievolves a... Aegisdramon!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Espera, Daemon! Antes de que te vayas, necesito hablar contigo- fueron las palabras de Lucemon, al impedir que el demonio saliera a cumplir su misión-. En privado.

Al escuchar las últimas dos palabras, Beelzemon y Lilithmon desaparecieron tras una cortina de humo para dejar a sus compañeros a solas.

-¿Qué sucede, señor?- preguntó Daemon.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Actuar de acuerdo a nuestro plan, señor- respondió Daemon.

-Imagino que los demás aún no saben nada, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, señor, no tiene de qué preocuparse. El futuro de la Esperanza sólo lo conocemos nosotros dos.

-Perfecto- respondió Lucemon-. Déjame decirte que les apliqué al muchacho y a su digimon el mismo truco que utilicé con Beelzemon hace mucho tiempo, así que sabes cómo tratar con él.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba. Pero vaya que sus poderes son asombrosos ¿cuánto lleva ya Beelzemon con nosotros?

-Varios cientos de años, ya perdí la cuenta- respondió Lucemon-. Pero bueno, vete rápido, antes de que la Esperanza encuentre a la muchacha.

Daemon desapareció de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que Beelzemon y Lilithmon aparecieron de regreso.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Beelzemon- ¿Qué tanto tenías que hablar con Daemon?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Beelzemon. Mejor mantente alerta, porque puede que tengas que salir en cualquier momento.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, señor?- preguntó Lilithmon.

-Tú también, tengo el presentimiento de que tendrán que marcharse los dos al mismo tiempo…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aegisdramon era un digimon enorme. Una ser con cuatro extremidades, una cola larga, un cuerno sobre su cabeza y tres pares de alas metálicas en su espalda, y estaba totalmente cubierto por una armadura de oro de la cabeza hasta la punta de su cola. De hecho lo único que podía verse que no fuera de metal era su boca cuando la abría y los mechones de cabello azul que poseía en el cuello. Sus patas traseras, de un metal de color morado, eran considerablemente más pequeñas que las delanteras, y finalizaban en tres pequeñas garras. Sus brazos eran largos y de un metal dorado grueso, y también finalizaba en tres garras, pero en cada palmas poseía la boca de un poderoso cañón. Poseía otros diez cañones además de los de sus palmas. Dos estaban apoyados uno en cada hombro, y los otros ocho estaban unidos a estos, dotando al digimon de un arsenal de ataque bastante intimidante. Sobre su espalda llevaba un gran misil que podía segur a su objetivo aunque este se moviera en cualquier dirección. Joe y Michael quedaron paralizados ante la fusión de sus digimon, incapaces de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡SÍ!- exclamó Michael saltando en su lugar- ¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Ahora podremos vencerlo!

-Sí…- dijo Joe- Sí… ¡SÍ! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Es la digievolución DNA! ¡Esto es en verdad maravilloso!

El semblante de Joe había cambiado totalmente. Ahora estaba convencido de que debían pelear contra Leviamon sin importar las consecuencias. Izzy se unió a sus amigos para abrazarlos fuertemente y felicitarlos de lo que habían logrado, mientras HerculesKabuterimon con HiAndromon en su lomo se acercaban hacia el imponente digimon nuevo.

-Aegisdramon- dijo Izzy chequeando en su Digimon Analyzer- ¡Increíble! ¡Al ser la digievolución DNA de dos digimon de nivel Mega, lo convierte en un digimon de nivel Súper Mega!

-¿Como a Omnimon?- preguntó Joe.

-Exacto- respondió Izzy.

-¡Pueden ser del nivel que quieran, pero no podrán conmigo!- gritó Leviamon antes de emitir un rugido aterrador y nadar a toda velocidad hacia su nuevo oponente.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí!- dijo Aegisdramon a sus amigos- Veré de qué soy capaz ahora.

El nuevo digimon de Joe y Michael se lanzó hacia Leviamon, y cuando ambos se encontraron, comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos digimon. Aunque Aegisdramon era de nivel Súper Mega, no era oponente para Leviamon, quien comenzó a tomar la ventaja en la batalla, arremetiendo con golpes con sus colas y con mordidas con su gigantesca boca.

-Debemos ayudar- dijo HiAndromon.

-Enseguida ¿Sabrás cuándo actuar, verdad?- respondió el digimon de Izzy- ¡Reversión de cuerno destructor!

HerculesKabuterimon tomó una gran velocidad mientras se disponía a destruir a Leviamon con sus tres cuernos. Una vez que llegaron, lo tomaron por sorpresa al estar luchando contra Aegisdramon y el ataque del digimon insecto le dio de lleno en su pecho, seguido del rayo atómico de HiAndromon que impactó en el mismo lugar, logrando herir al poderoso demonio.

-¡Malditos! ¡Muere! ¡Cauda!- gritó Leviamon en su doloroso estado, atacando con sus colas a HerculesKabuterimon.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó digimon androide saltando de la espalda del digimon insecto para protegerlo, recibiendo el ataque e incrustándose las colas del demonio en su pecho, las cuales atravesaron la resistente armadura de lado a lado.

-¡NO!- exclamó Izzy al ver a su amigo robótico siendo atravesado por Leviamon.

-¡HiAndromon!- fue la palabra escogida por Joe y Michael.

Leviamon sacudió sus colas sacándolas del cuerpo de HiAndromon, quien perdió su digievolución y fue salvado por el digimon de Izzy antes de que cayera al océano. HerculesKabuterimon lo llevó de regreso a la orilla, donde lo depositó delante de Izzy, Joe y Michael.

-¡Andromon! ¡Andromon, no te mueras, por favor!- exclamaba Izzy mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-I… Izzy- alcanzó a decir Andromon-. Izzy… yo…

-¡Por favor, no hables! ¡Te vas a poner bien!- le suplicó el elegido del Conocimiento, mientras rozaba con sus dedos el agujero que había quedado en el pecho del digimon androide.

-Tranquilo, Izzy… sabía cual era el precio cuando decidí venir a ayudarlos- dijo Andromon- Estoy seguro que vencerán a Leviamon sin mí.

-No, Andromon, no hables de ese modo- dijo Joe-. No podremos sin tu ayuda…

-Eso… eso no es cierto… son los elegidos… tienen que destruir a Leviamon… yo… iré a un mejor lugar… los esperaré cuando todo esto acabe. Izzy…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el aludido.

-Quiero que uses esto ahora mismo- dijo Andromon sacando un pequeño chip del hueco en su pecho-. Se romperá en cuanto lo use alguien que no sea yo, pero podré conseguir otro.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué es esto?

-Es el chip que me permitía digievolucionar a nivel Mega. Con él podrán derrotar a Leviamon. Úsalo bien. Adiós, Izzy…

Tras haberse despedido, los datos de Andromon se desintegraron y se esparcieron en el aire, dando fin a la vida del digimon androide.

Izzy se levantó del suelo, secó sus lágrimas y fijó su vista en Leviamon. Ese era el último día del digimon más poderoso.

-Maldito- dijo-. Te mataré. Te mataré. ¡HerculesKabuterimon! ¡Toma esto!

Izzy lanzó el chip que le había dado Andromon hacia su digimon, y extendió su D3 púrpura hacia el cielo tras las palabras "¡Ahora! ¡Digievoluciona!"

-¡HerculesKabuterimon digievolves a… TyrantKabuterimon!

Un nuevo digimon de nivel Súper Mega apareció en el campo de batalla. El digimon de Izzy había digievolucionado y ahora era de color violeta. TyrantKabuterimon era un digimon insecto de color violeta totalmente cubierto de Chrome Digizoid, el metal más resistente del Digimundo. Poseía dos brazos con una afilada punta metálica en cada hombro, y cinco garras en cada mano, debajo de un par de tenazas de metal que salían de sus muñecas. No tenía patas, en su lugar su abdomen se alargaba (como si fuera una sirena o un genio) y terminaba en un aguijón muy puntiagudo, como un escorpión. De su cintura colgaban dos cintas metálicas que poseían unas esferas llenas de espinas. Poseía cuatro pares de alas de insecto, y su cabeza era poseía una boca repleta de dientes metálicos, dos ojos de color celeste sin pupilas, y tres cuernos, uno a cada lado de la prominente boca y el tercero sobre ésta, y se elevaba hacia adelante.

-Ahora podremos derrotarle- dijo Michael- ¡Vamos a atacar!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Qinglongmon, me da mucho gusto volver a verte- dijo Kari.

-A mi también, pequeña- respondió el dragón azul-. Me alegra que hayas llegado sana y salva.

-Yo sí, pero TK…- comenzó a decir Kari, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sé lo que pasó con la Esperanza, créeme, así que debemos actuar rápido. Ven acércate.

Kari y Gatomon se acercaron hacia Qinglongmon, de quien se desprendió una de las esferas de energía, la cual estalló sobre las chicas.

-Listo. Ahora tu digimon es mucho más poderosa y además puede lograr la tan ansiada digievolución Mega.

-Eso es magnífico, Qinglongmon. Muchísimas gracias- dijo Kari-. Pero ¿qué hay de TK?

-Pues…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La batalla era muy pareja. Leviamon podía luchar contra los dos digimon al mismo tiempo. Golpe, esquivada, golpe, movimiento, ataque. Los tres se movían a una increíble velocidad. Luego de haberse separado, Leviamon decidió que era hora de realizar el último movimiento.

-¡Esto ya me cansó! ¡Volaré el Digimundo entero en mil pedazos junto con ustedes! ¡Rostrum! ¡Máxima potencia!

El ataque característico de Leviamon había sido lanzado con un poder muy superior a las veces anteriores, e iba dirigido directamente al océano, no a sus oponentes.

Aegisdramon y TyrantKabuterimon lograron alcanzar el rayo de energía oscura antes de que tocara el agua y lo interceptaron con sus técnicas especiales, Tera hidro aliento y Brillo de abeja, respectivamente. Los ataques de ambos bandos chocaron unos contra otros, logrando contener el poder de Leviamon, y comenzó un duelo de fuerzas entre las técnicas de los digimon. Por un lado el Rostrum que lanzaba Leviamon estaba cerca del océano, y por el otro, las técnicas de los digimon elegidos chocaban contra la del enemigo, impidiendo que destruya el mundo digital. Leviamon aumentó más la potencia de su ataque y comenzó a tomar la delantera. Aegisdramon y TyrantKabuterimon por su parte también aumentaron la potencia de sus técnicas. Todos sabían que quien perdiera en la lucha sería destruido, por lo que nadie podía permitirse distraerse ni un segundo. El rayo que había sido lanzado por Leviamon comenzó a tomar la delantera, avanzando lentamente sobre el poder combinado de los dos digimon buenos, pero de un momento a otro, el poder combinado de los digimon tomó ventaja sobre el de Leviamon. Así estuvieron varios minutos, todos se estaban cansando poco a poco, Leviamon tomaba la ventaja, luego los digimon elegidos, luego nuevamente Leviamon, y así, y así.

-No puede ser, nuestros digimon se están cansando- dijo Izzy.

-Si el poder de Leviamon los alcanza todo estará perdido- agregó Joe.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Michael.

Entonces a Izzy se le vino una idea a la mente. Los elegidos apuntaron hacia Leviamon con sus D3 y la luz de los aparatos cegó totalmente al demonio, quien bajó la guardia y permitió que las técnicas de Aegisdramon y TyrantKabuterimon llegaran hasta él, destruyéndolo por completo.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Soy el digimon más poderoso! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- fue lo último que Leviamon dijo antes de desaparecer del Digimundo.

Nadie lo podía creer. En realidad habían acabado con Leviamon, no solo uno de los demonios sino con el digimon más poderoso de todos. Luego de regresar con sus amigos, Motimon y dos Bukamon llegaron con los elegidos. Izzy abrazó fuertemente a Motimon, y observaron cómo el pequeño chip que el digimon traía en su mano de desintegró por completo, lo que significaba que no volverían a ver a TyrantKabuterimon. Por otro lado, los Bukamon fueron con Joe y Michael y los humanos se llevaron una agradable sorpresa al enterarse que sus digimon son iguales en etapa de entrenamiento, y que al alcanzar la etapa infantil lo hacen de manera diferente, uno como Gomamon y el otro como Betamon. Joe recordó lo que Ebonwumon le había dicho, que sólo podía utilizar a Plesiomon una vez, lo que significaba que no volvería a ver a Aegisdramon. Eso lo lamentó un poco, realmente Aegisdramon era un ser muy poderoso, pero pensó que luego de haber derrotado a Leviamon no sería necesario tanto poder, lo que le sacó una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que Gennai vendrá a llevarme al Mundo Real dentro de pronto- dijo el estadounidense.

-Michael, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo Izzy-. La verdad sin ti no habríamos derrotado a Leviamon nunca.

-Jeje, no hay nada que agradecer, pero es bueno saber que pudimos ayudar a salvar el Digimundo.

-Te estaré deseando suerte- dijo Joe.

-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver.

-Pero por lo pronto, debemos descansar aquí hasta que el señor Gennai llegue- dijo Izzy-. Busquemos un lugar que no esté en este terrible estado.

Los elegidos, llevando en sus brazos a sus digimon, comenzaron a caminar de regreso, completamente exhaustos pero felices. Ya habían encontrado a Ebonwumon y derrotado a uno de los demonios. Ahora sólo restaba encontrar a sus amigos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y aquí termina el episodio especial y con él el malvado Leviamon (otro demonio derrotado n.n) espero que les haya gustado. Dejé como incógnitas el regalo que Baihumon le dio a Davis, comenten en sus revews qué creen que puede ser jejeje, además de el resto de la charla entre Kari y Qinglongmon y el misterioso plan del que sólo saben Daemon y Lucemon ¿Qué les estarán ocultando a los otros demonios y en qué involucra a TK? Y una nueva revelación salió a la luz cuando Lucemon mencionó que le había aplicado el mismo truco a TK que a Beelzemon años atrás, trataré eso más adelante así que no se preocupen ;)

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Mientras Kari sostenía una charla con Qinglongmon, el oscuro TK aparece en la cima de la torre. Kari está decidida a recuperar a su gran amor. El próximo episodio "Ophanimon, la guerrera de la Luz", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	18. La resplandeciente luz de Ophanimon

Hola a todoooos! Pido disculpas por la demora, pero estuve enfermo y con fiebre, no he podido escribir hasta hoy :( pero lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo n.n Agradezco los revews, me animan a continuar esta historia, y déjenme decirles que se avecinan grandes cosas, asi que les pido que no dejen de leer. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 18:<span> _La resplandeciente luz de Ophanimon_**

* * *

><p>Kari y Gatomon se acercaron hacia Qinglongmon, de quien se desprendió una de las esferas de energía, la cual estalló sobre las chicas.<p>

-Listo. Ahora tu digimon es mucho más poderosa y además puede lograr la tan ansiada digievolución Mega.

-Eso es magnífico, Qinglongmon. Muchísimas gracias- dijo Kari-. Pero ¿qué hay de TK?

-Pues… es una situación algo complicada- respondió la Bestia Sagrada.

-Con el respeto que usted se merece, señor- dijo Leomon-, ¿No puede utilizar sus poderes para regresar al muchacho a como era antes?

-Me gustaría decir que sí, Leomon, pero no puedo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Kari completamente sorprendida.

-Sucede que el aumento del poder de la Oscuridad nos ha debilitado a nosotros, las Bestias Sagradas- digo Qinglongmon-. Es por eso que no podemos vagar libremente por el Digimundo.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Gatomon algo fastidiada de escuchar esa historia otra vez. Sin embargo, Kari ponía atención a cada palabra que decía Qinglongmon.

-Bien, lo que le sucedió a la Esperanza no fue producto de una técnica cualquiera, sufrió el poder de una de las habilidades propias de Lucemon, el líder de los Siete Señores Demonio, de quien se dice ya la utilizó en el pasado y que el control ejercido en otro digimon perdura aún en estos días.

La bestia azul permaneció en silencio unos momentos, para que los oyentes procesen y comprendan que Lucemon no es un rival fácil de tratar.

-Lucemon- dijo Qinglongmon tomando nuevamente la palabra- ha elegido a la Esperanza como víctima de su truco porque sabe que si su digimon logra la digievolución Mega, sería el fin de la batalla contra la Oscuridad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Patamon?- preguntó Gatomon sorprendida, aunque con un toque de celos.

-Así es. Ese pequeño digimon guarda dentro de sí un poder que supera incluso al de las Bestias Sagradas. Lucemon lo sabe, y por eso quiere utilizarlo en su beneficio. Llenando de Oscuridad tanto al digimon como a su compañero humano, se asegura de tener al digimon y de que pueda digievolucionar.

-Esto es muy preocupante- dijo Kari- ¿Y qué hacemos si Patamon digievoluciona con el poder de la Oscuridad y nos ataca a nosotros, sus amigos?

-Me temo que tendremos que intentar defendernos- respondió la Bestia Sagrada-. Aunque dudo que podamos derrotarlo.

-Pero espera- dijo Gatomon-. Aún no nos has dicho por qué no puedes regresar a Patamon y a TK a la normalidad.

-Es sencillo. Estoy débil para abandonar esta torre, y necesito tenerlos enfrente mío para poder utilizar una de mis esferas contra ellos. Eso sería suficiente para que regresen a la normalidad.

-¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que me des a mí la esfera y que yo la use?- preguntó Kari, juntando sus manos.

-Vaya, a pesar de que la Luz y la Esperanza deben permanecer unidos, es evidente que tú lo quieres mucho. Pero aunque lo que me pides es posible de realizar, es muy peligroso, y no quiero que corras algún riesgo en vano.

-No es en vano si se trata de ayudar a TK, por favor, déjame hacer algo- dijo Kari cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Mi deber es guiar y ayudar a la Luz y la Esperanza, querida- dijo Qinglongmon-. Si me lo pides, tendré que hacerlo. Toma.

Dos de las esferas que levitaban alrededor del largo cuerpo del dragón azul salieron de su posición y se dirigieron hacia Kari. Las esferas de energía se deshicieron en datos e ingresaron directamente en el D3 rosa de la castaña.

-Cuando los veas, tendrás que golpear a la Esperanza en la cabeza con la esfera de energía- dijo Qinglongmon-. De ese modo ambos regresarán a la normalidad. Puede ser muy peligroso acercarse, tal vez quieras que alguien más lo haga.

-Muchísimas gracias, Qinglongmon, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Kari esbozando una alegre sonrisa-. Pero, ¿por qué son dos esferas?

-Una vez que el digimon de la Esperanza haya alcanzado el nivel Mega, entrégale la otra esfera directamente a él- respondió la Bestia Sagrada-. No lo olvides.

-¿Cuando haya alcanzado el nivel Mega? ¿Sin tu ayuda?- preguntó Gatomon, con un poco más de celos que la vez anterior.

-Estoy seguro de que ellos no me necesitan para lograr el nivel Mega- dijo Qinglongmon seguro de sus palabras-. ¡Quietos! Algo se acerca…

* * *

><p>TK atravesaba la pradera con Patamon caminando a su lado. Ambos emanaban un aura sombría y oscura. Habían perdido el rastro de la Kari y su digimon hace un tiempo, y se preguntaban dónde estaría.<p>

-¡Maldición! ¡No puede haber desaparecido!- exclamó TK.

-No pueden haber ido muy lejos, tienen que estar por aquí- respondió Patamon-. Deberíamos buscar desde el cielo.

TK estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su D3, una llama apareció de la nada delante suyo, que al extinguirse presentó a Daemon de pie ante él y su digimon.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo Daemon.

-¡Maldito! ¡Vas a pagar lo que nos hiciste la última vez, desgraciado!- exclamó TK cerrando un puño.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, que no he venido a pelear- respondió Daemon-. Veo que los poderes de la Oscuridad sacan lo peor de ti. Se suponía que eras amable y bondadoso.

-¡Cállate! ¡Patamon, a él! ¡Digievoluciona!

-Te he dicho que te quedes tranquilo- dijo Daemon extendiendo su mano hacia TK, logrando que el rubio y su digimon se tiren al suelo sujetando sus cabezas con ambas manos.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó débilmente TK.

-Vaya, Lucemon tenía razón, eres completamente controlable ahora. No podrás hacer nada y te limitarás a obedecer "_al igual que Beelzemon"_- pensó para sus adentros.

Daemon retiró su mano, y TK se incorporó lentamente, permaneciendo de pie y con la cabeza baja, al igual que Patamon.

-Así me gusta, que buenos chicos- dijo Daemon con una macabra sonrisa, oculta dentro de su túnica roja-. Bien, las personas que ustedes estaban buscando están en lo más alto del cielo, junto con una Bestia Sagrada. Tienen que ir hacia allá de inmediato y asegurarse de que nadie quede con vida. Nosotros los demonios no podemos entrar en territorio sagrado, pero ustedes sí, así que dense prisa y márchense se inmediato.

-Sí, señor- dijeron TK y Patamon al unísono.

Patamon digievolucionó a Angemon, que si bien seguía siendo un ángel digimon, el aura oscura que lo rodeaba provocaba que no tuviera el más mínimo sentido de justicia. TK subió a su espalda y en seguida partieron hacia el cielo.

-_Sorprendente_- pensó Deamon una vez que estuvo completamente sólo_-. Pasaron de querer matarme a obedecer sin preguntar. No hay duda de que Lucemon es un ser muy poderoso. Si quiero cumplir mis objetivos propios voy a necesitar algo más tiempo…_

* * *

><p>-¿Unas carreritas, Ishida?- preguntó Davis.<p>

-¿Acaso estás desafiando a MetalGarurumon?- repreguntó Matt.

-Parece que lo has entendido, ¿qué me dices?

-No sé. Tai, ¿tenemos tiempo?- preguntó el rubio.

-Seguro, Matt- contestó el elegido del Valor-. Ya hemos descansado lo suficiente, y personalmente creo que unas carreras ayudarán a matar el tiempo y llegar antes de lo previsto. Por otro lado, me gustaría desafiar la velocidad del digimon de Davis, jeje.

-¡Está dicho entonces!- dijo Matt levantando un puño- ¡Gabumon, digievoluciona!

-¡Gabumon warp-digievolves a… MetalGarurumon!

-¡Tú también, Agumon! ¡Digievoluciona!- dijo Tai.

-¡Agumon warp-digievolves a… WarGreymon!

-¡Muy bien, Veemon, es tu turno!- exclamó Davis.

-¡Veemon armor-digievolves a… Magnamon!

-Jejeje, me encanta el regalo que me hizo Baihumon, ¿No es maravilloso?- preguntó Davis emitiendo un destello brilloso de sus ojos.

-En realidad, gracias al Digi-egg de los Milagros, ahora podrás ayudarnos en la batalla, como querías desde un principio- dijo Tai alzando su pulgar.

-Aunque hay algo que me comenzó a llamar la atención hace poco- dijo Matt sujetando su mentón.

-¿Qué sucede, Matt?- preguntó el moreno mayor.

-Seguramente recordarán la profecía que nos relataron Gennai, Andromon y Centarumon antes de venir aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Davis.

-Es que la profecía sólo hablaba de ocho guerreros que destruirían la oscuridad- respondió Matt-. Fue por eso que Gennai pensó en nosotros, los primeros elegidos. Pero ahora que Davis tiene en su poder el Digi-egg de los Milagros y puede utilizar a Magnamon cuando desee, lo convierte en un noveno guerrero. ¿Creen que esté bien?

-Ocho, nueve, es más o menos los mismo- dijo Davis moviendo su mano, minimizando la situación.

-Espera, Davis. Matt tiene razón- dijo Tai-. Esto es muy extraño. Y ahora recuerdo cuando Gennai nos habló de eso. Fue en aquella cueva cuando vinimos el primero de Agosto, ¿Cierto? Antes de que Lilithmon atacara a Kari.

-Exacto- respondió Matt-. Recuerdo que dijo _"Cuando el mal regrese a esta tierra, la Oscuridad lo invadirá todo y la Esperanza se habrá perdido. Solo en ese momento, ocho guerreros aparecerán para dar batalla, y cuando todo esté casi perdido, los guerreros utilizarán sus cualidades interiores para poner fin a la batalla…"_

-Además recuerda la otra parte de la profecía, la que nos contaron cuando estábamos en la base de Gennai antes de venir aquí- dijo Tai-. Davis, tú no estabas, decía más o menos así: _"cuando los guerreros que darían batalla al Mal tuvieran de regreso sus armas consigo, tendrían que encontrar a las Bestias Sagradas para que éstas liberen el poder interior dormido en los guerreros; y en el momento menos esperado, uno de los combatientes se rebelará contra sus compañeros y ayudará quien antes fueran sus enemigos…"_

-La Esperanza se habrá perdido…- dijo Davis en voz baja, abriendo los ojos como platos, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo-. En el momento menos esperado, uno de los combatientes se rebelará contra sus compañeros y ayudará quien antes fueran sus enemigos…

-No puedes pensar que…- dijo Matt con su vista fija en Davis.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Kari. Y rápido- dijo Tai seriamente-. ¡A toda velocidad! ¡Nos vamos!

* * *

><p>-¡¿Ken?! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Izzy.<p>

-Larga historia- respondió el elegido de la Bondad-. Es bueno verlos de nuevo, Izzy, Joe, ¿Michael?

-No tan larga historia- dijo el norteamericano-. Los muchachos necesitaban ayuda y Gennai me llamó.

-Han pasado varios días- dijo Sora- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, el digimon de Izzy es súper rápido- respondió Joe-. Nos trajo de regreso en un par de minutos, cuando nos había tomado días caminando.

-Lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros, Phoenixmon es muy rápida, en unos minutos estábamos aquí y los vimos desde el cielo- dijo Mimi.

-¿Phoenixmon?- dijeron Izzy, Joe y Michael al unísono.

-Es la digievolución Mega de Biyomon, ya les contaremos todo cuando estemos todos juntos- dijo Sora-. Por cierto, ¿No saben nada de Matt y los demás?

-No, no- dijo Izzy-. Llegamos hace unos minutos. Aquí fue donde nos separamos, pero nadie ha venido hasta que llegaron ustedes.

-¡Miren!- dijo Tentomon- ¡Es el señor Gennai!

En efecto, Gennai se acercaba rápidamente desde el océano, sobre una pequeña lancha de motor. Cuando llegó a la costa, caminó hacia los elegidos y los saludó con la palma de su mano.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo-. Michael, he venido por ti.

-Lo sé- respondió el rubio-. Te acompañaré sin escándalos, lo que hicimos con Izzy y Joe fue tan maravilloso, estoy muy satisfecho.

-¿Pues qué fue lo que hicieron?- preguntó Mimi.

-Ah, nada- dijo Izzy cerrando los ojos-, destruimos a Leviamon.

Las mandíbulas de Sora, Mimi y Ken tocaron el suelo, incapaces de creer que sus amigos hubieran acabado con el digimon más poderoso por sus propios medios.

-Aunque sin Michael nunca lo hubiéramos logrado- dijo Joe, visualizando al poderoso Aegisdramon en su mente.

-Andromon también nos ayudó, y mucho- dijo Izzy, provocando que tanto él como Joe y Michael y sus digimon bajaran la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra Andromon?- preguntó Ogremon, pero al no recibir respuesta, tanto él como sus amigos entendieron la situación.

-Andromon, no…- dijo Mimi mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, Mimi- dijo Gennai-. Estoy seguro de que él y Elecmon volverán cuando todo esto termine.

-Muy bien, señor Gennai, ¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó Michael.

-Espera, Michael- dijo Mimi sujetando la mano de su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo está Catherine?

El rubor que se había generado en las mejillas del rubio desapareció al instante al escuchar sobre la francesa.

-Eeemm, bien, supongo- dijo-. Hasta que vine aquí se encontraba de maravilla. Paris es muy bonito, y su casa está muy bien decorada.

-¿Volverás a Francia?- preguntó Gennai.

-No, esta vez quiero regresar a Estados Unidos a ver a mi familia, por favor.

-Excelente- dijo Gennai-. En cuanto a ustedes, diríjanse hacia el Este de inmediato.

-¿Qué no fueron TK y Kari hacia allá?- preguntó Gomamon- ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal. Por favor, vayan.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sora-. Iremos en seguida.

-¡Adiós, Michael! ¡Adiós Betamon!- dijeron todos los humanos y digimon al mismo tiempo.

-¡Adiós a todos, espero verlos pronto!- dijo el digimon anfibio levantando una pata.

-¡Adiós!- dijo Michael subiendo a la lancha de Gennai.

-Nos vemos después, elegidos- dijo Gennai antes de poner en marcha su nave nuevamente.

El vehículo acuático comenzó a alejarse de la costa cada vez más rápido, y mientras los elegidos y sus digimon abanicaban las manos en señal de despedida, la voz de Michael se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Mimi!- dijo- ¡No importa qué pase con Catherine! ¡Mi corazón te pertenece!

Luego el vehículo aumentó la velocidad y se perdió de vista. Todos concentraron sus ojos en Mimi, quien se encontraba roja como un Kuwagamon.

-Jijijijijijiji, ese Michael y sus bromas- dijo la castaña tocándose las mejillas con las manos.

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Ogremon- debemos ir al Este de inmediato.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hace Ogremon con ustedes?- preguntó Joe.

-Él nos ayudo a destruir a Barbamon- respondió Ken-. En el viaje les contaremos la historia.

-Guau- dijo Izzy-. Eso nos da un total de dos demonios menos. No perdamos más tiempo, vámonos.

Al instante siguiente, HerculesKabuterimon y Phoenixmon levantaron vuelo con los elegidos en sus espaldas, y se dirigieron hacia donde suponían se encontraban TK y Kari, con la esperanza de que no les haya pasado nada.

* * *

><p>Tras la advertencia de Qinglongmon, Kari, Leomon y Gatomon se quedaron expectantes ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, pero nunca imaginaron que TK sobre la espalda de Angemon aparecería delante de sus ojos.<p>

-Por fin te encontré…- dijo TK saltando de su lugar y aterrizando en la torre, junto con los demás.

-¡TK!- exclamó Kari, quien comenzó a correr hacia su chico-. ¡Estás aquí, te he extra…!

-¡CUIDADO, KARI!- dijo Gatomon empujando a su compañera, al tiempo que esquivaban un puñetazo de TK dirigido a la castaña.

-TK… ¿por qué…?- dijo Kari en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entrégame tu emblema- dijo TK-. El señor Lucemon lo necesita para acabar con el último rastro de luz en el mundo.

-Y tú ni te muevas, o acabaré contigo- dijo Angemon con su mirada fija en la Bestia Sagrada.

-¿Tú? ¿Acabar con un digimon de nivel Mega y que encima es una Bestia Sagrada?- dijo Gatomon- ¿Pero quién te crees?

-Mi presencia aquí lo ha debilitado aún más- dijo TK- ¿No es cierto, amigo Qinglongmon?

-Me temo que tienen razón- dijo Qinglongmon-. Y gracias a las habilidades de Lucemon, Angemon es ahora tan fuerte como los Dark Masters.

-El emblema, ¡Ahora!- exigió TK con su mano extendida hacia Kari.

El semblante de Kari cambió completamente. Si quería recuperar a TK y anular los poderes de la Oscuridad, debía golpearlo con la esfera de energía, y para eso, primero debían derrotar a Angemon.

-¿Quieres el emblema?- dijo Kari poniéndose de pie-. Veamos qué puedes hacer contra él. ¡Gatomon, digievoluciona!

-¡Gatomon ultra-digievolves a… Angewomon!

El ángel femenino levantó vuelo dispuesta a noquear al digimon de TK, mientras Kari se ocultaba detrás de Leomon, quien había desenvainado su espada.

-Leomon, por favor cuida a Kari- dijo Angewomon.

-Pero si digievoluciono, podría ayudarte- respondió el digimon campeón.

-Gracias, pero no- respondió el digimon de Kari-. Esta batalla es mía.

Sin importarle que fuera una dama, Angemon lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Angewomon, quien logró esquivarlo por poco. Entonces ella lanzó una patada que golpeó a Angemon, aunque pareció no surtir efecto, ya que el ángel masculino soltó una sonrisa antes de golpear con su bastón en la espalda a Angewomon, quien cayó en la torre adolorida.

-¡Angewomon!- gritó Kari.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo el ángel femenino poniéndose de pie-. ¿Así que así va a ser, Angemon? Muy bien, ¡Flecha Celestial!

El disparo de luz atravesó el pecho de Angemon y se quedó incrustada, pero Angemon sólo volvió a sonreír y sacó la flecha con su mano, arrojándola al suelo.

-No puede ser, no puedo hacerle daño- dijo Angewomon-. ¡Atmósfera celestial!

La gran cruz de color rosa impactó a Angemon, a quien al parecer sí le hizo daño, puesto que se agarró el brazo donde le había dado al tratar de esquivar el ataque.

-Muy bien, Angemon, es suficiente- dijo TK-. Termina el trabajo ahora.

-Enseguida- respondió el digimon-. ¡Golpe de fe!

La técnica especial de Angemon había tomado un color negro mientras se dirigía a Angewomon, y al impactarla, cayó de la torre hacia el suelo, varios cientos de metros abajo.

-¡Angewomon!- gritó Kari al perder a su digimon de vista. Era una caída muy grande.

-¡Suban!- dijo Qinglongmon acercándose a Kari y a Leomon.

Los aludidos montaron en la Bestia Sagrada, quien los llevó rápidamente hacia abajo, para encontrar a Salamon muy débil en el suelo.

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!- dijo Angemon- ¡Vamos, TK!

El ángel sujetó con sus manos a su compañero y juntos también descendieron de la torre, para encontrar a sus oponentes en tierra.

Al encontrarlos, el digimon de Kari lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia sus enemigos, cojeando debido a las lastimaduras.

-Salamon, no…- dijo Kari.

-Angemon, sé que puedes escucharme- dijo Salamon- eres el digimon más bueno que conozco, por eso… por eso me enamoré de ti…

-Salamon…- dijo Leomon.

-¡Quítate!- dijo Angemon, alejando a la pequeña cachorra con un puntapié.

-¡No!- gritó Kari corriendo a socorrer a su amiga.

-Usa la digievolución Mega- dijo Qinglongmon-. Debo volver a la torre, aquí en el Digimundo estoy muy débil. Nos veremos pronto.

Luego de que Qinglongmon desapareció, Kari extendió su D3 rosa hacia su digimon, y las ganas de recuperar a TK hicieron que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

-¡Digievoluciona!

-¡Salamon warp-digievolves a… Ophanimon!

La bella ángel de nivel Mega se presentó ante Kari y Leomon, quienes quedaron sorprendidos con la apariencia de su amiga. Ophanimon tiene forma humanoide, ataviada con una armadura de tonos azul metálico y dorado. La armadura se compone de un peto de apariencia pesada, con una abigarrada coraza y voluminosas hombreras en forma de rueda, y de una pieza inferior articulada con aspecto de falda. Además, lleva guantes y brazales también metálicos, botas azules y puntiagudas un largo faldón blanco debajo de la armadura, a excepción de la zona del vientre. Ophanimon muestra 5 pares de alas a su espalda, pero a excepción del par inferior, todas tienen una angulosa forma metálica. Su apariencia es rematada por un que deja libre la parte inferior de su rostro, rematado en su parte superior por tres grabados en forma de cabezas zoomorfas que recuerdan vagamente a un águila, un toro y un león. Su largo cabello es rubio, mientras que el adorno del casco es rojizo. Ophanimon utiliza una ornamentada lanza cónica con una guarda circular y un escudo triangular con dos pequeñas alas y una cabeza de animal grabada.

-¡Lo logramos! Estás en el nivel Mega- dijo Kari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sé, gracias- respondió Ophanimon-. Sólo desearía no tener que pelear contra Angemon.

-Y eso puede arreglarse- dijo TK de repente-. ¡Angemon, digievoluciona!

-¡Angemon ultra-digievolves a… MagnaAngemon!

-Y bien, ¿qué tal ahora?- preguntó MagnaAngemon.

-Supongo que puedo probar mis nuevas habilidades- respondió Ophanimon-. Kari, aléjate, voy a pelear.

-Ten cuidado- respondió Kari, mientras se resguardaba con Leomon.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- gritó Ophanimon mientras disparaba un rayo de energía desde el arma en su mano derecha.

MagnaAngemon esquivó el ataque y contraatacó físicamente utilizando su espada Excalibur, siendo detenido por el escudo de Ophanimon. De ese modo comenzó una batalla de golpes por parte de la espada de MagnaAngemon y la jabalina de Ophanimon, siendo cubiertos por los escudos de ambos. A Ophanimon le costaba creer que el digimon perfeccionado de TK fuera tan fuerte como ella, que estaba en el nivel Mega. En un momento de la pelea, MagnaAngemon detuvo el ataque de Ophanimon con su espada, quedando cara a cara.

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo el ángel perfeccionado.

-Tú tampoco, para ser sólo un digimon en nivel ultra- respondió Ophanimon.

-Sabes que el primero que se separe saldrá herido, ¿verdad?- preguntó MagnaAngemon.

-Lo tengo muy en claro- respondió el digimon de Kari-. ¡Jabalina del Edén!

El rayo de energía salió disparado hacia arriba, provocando que los dos combatientes se separen al mismo tiempo, por lo que ninguno atacó al otro.

-Buen truco- dijo MagnaAngemon-. Pero esta pelea llegó a su fin ¡Puerta del Destino!

MagnaAngemon comenzó a trazar el conocido círculo ante la sorprendida mirada de Ophanimon, quien no creyó que su oponente fuera capaz de utilizar esa técnica contra ella. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su trabajo, un rayo de energía azul atacó al digimon de TK, quien lo esquivó pero no pudo abrir la puerta.

-¡¿De dónde demonios vino eso?!- preguntó TK, quien al levantar la vista notó tres figuras que se acercaban hacia ellos.

-¡Hermano! ¡Matt! ¡Davis!- gritó Kari- ¡Están aquí, Leomon, son ellos!

Los tres digimon de nivel Mega aterrizaron junto a Kari y la saludaron ella y a Leomon.

-Así que ya sucedió…- dijo Matt-. Llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Así es- dijo Kari-. Lucemon se nos apareció y llenó de oscuridad a TK y a Patamon, y ahora quieren mi emblema. Salamon digievolucionó al nivel Mega y está peleando con MagnaAngemon.

-Bien, nos uniremos a la pelea- dijo Tai-. Entre todos podremos derrotarlo.

-_¡Esperen!_

-¡Miren, es Izzy! ¡Y viene sobre un enorme digimon!- dijo Davis.

Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Sora y Ken aterrizaron con sus amigos, quienes fijaron su vista en Ken rápidamente.

-Larga historia- dijo el chico de cabello azul- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Kari les contó a los demás lo mismo que había dicho hace minutos, y los cinco recién llegados miraron hacia donde estaba TK, quien emanaba el aura oscura mientras observaba la batalla entre MagnaAngemon y Ophanimon, quienes habían vuelto a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Supongo que deberemos derrotar a TK si queremos regresarlo a la normalidad- dijo Mimi algo triste.

-¿Estás segura que hay que golpearlo en la cabeza con la esfera de energía?- preguntó Joe.

-Sí, segura, Qinglongmon me la dio- respondió Kari.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Davis-. Por favor, déjame golpear a TK, digo, ayudar a TK, te lo ruego.

-Escucha, Davis, sé que tú y TK suelen pelear, pero esta no es la forma de desquitarte- le dijo Kari.

-Deja que lo haga- soltó Tai.

-¿Qué dices, hermano?- preguntó Kari perpleja.

-Anda, deja que Davis ayude a TK a ser el de antes- dijo Tai-. Si a Matt le sucediera algo así, yo le pediría a Sora de hacerlo, estoy seguro.

-Tai…- dijo Sora.

-Es extraño, pero a veces siento que hay cosas que sólo yo puedo hacer, y Davis y yo somos muy parecidos. Si él cree que puede hacerlo, ¿por qué impedírselo?

-Está bien- dijo Kari extendiendo su D3 hacia Davis-. Aquí está la esfera de energía. Debes ser muy rápido. Cuando TK esté distraído, o inconciente, debes actuar, ¿entendido?

-Lo haré.

-Bien, es nuestro turno de ayudar en la batalla- dijo Izzy.

Luego de las digievoluciones que faltaban, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Vikemon y Magnamon estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Ophanimon. Wormmon por su parte, permaneció en los brazos de Ken, sabiendo que no serviría de mucho en la contienda. Joe quedó muy sorprendido al ver a su digimon, ya que si bien sabía que Plesiomon había sido una digievolución de una sola vez, nunca había visto a Vikemon. El digimon era muy parecido a Ikkakumon, pero se mantenía de pie con sus patas traseras. Llevaba una piel de animal de color marrón sobre sus hombros, y un cinturón de cuero negro del que colgaba un taparrabos rojo. Llevaba unas hombreras en forma de rueda de color negro con detalles en dorado, anillos en todos sus dedos y un pequeño casco vikingo con dos cuernos en su cabeza. En su espalda llevaba sus "Mjöllnir", unas especies de catapultas llenas de picos afilados, con los que destroza a sus enemigos congelados.

TK tomó nota de los nuevos combatientes, pero se limitó a inspeccionarlos con la mirada.

-Así que piensan que pueden ayudar…- dijo.

-¡Cállate TK! ¡Tú no eres así, reacciona!- le gritó su hermano.

-Es inútil, Matt- dijo Ken-. Está bajo el poder de la oscuridad, al igual que yo hace tiempo.

-Sólo nos queda noquearlo- dijo Tai-. Esto será divertido, me las pagará por ponerse a jugar a los noviecitos con mi hermana.

-¡Tai!- le gritaron Mimi y Sora.

-MagnaAngemon, regresa- dijo TK, ante la sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de Ophanimon, quien hasta ese entonces estaba peleando con el ángel masculino.

El ángel perfeccionado perdió su digievolución y regresó a ser Patamon, lo que aumentó más la sorpresa de los elegidos.

-¿No les parece que ocho contra uno es demasiado injusto?- dijo TK-. Por lo menos permítanme alcanzar un poder similar al de todos ustedes juntos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kari-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Oh, ya lo verás- dijo TK mientras extraía el emblema de la Oscuridad de su Terminal-D –Patamon, digievoluciona.

-¡Patamon warp-digievolves a…!

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el episodio, los dejo con la intriga, soy malo jaja :P Por fin todos los elegidos han vuelto a juntarse n.n tomó bastante tiempo pero los volvemos a ver juntos. ¿Qué me dicen del Digi-egg de los Milagros? Ese fue el regalo que Baihumon le hizo a Davis, ¿se lo esperaban? Me siento mal por Ken, no puede participar en la batalla, pero más adelante hará otras cosas importantes jeje. Siento haber tenido que "matar" a Andromon, pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de destruir a Leviamon, jaja. Aviso que Aegisdramon y TyrantKabuterimon no volverán a la historia, fue algo de una sola vez n.n Ahora al siguiente capitulo.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Patamon digievoluciona al nivel Mega, pero es mucho más poderoso de lo que todos esperaban. Y para empeorar las cosas, Beelzemon llega al campo de batalla y trae consigo una horda de digimon malignos. El próximo episodio "_**La extraña digievolución de Patamon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	19. La extraña digievolución de Patamon

Holaaa a todoos! Primero quiero pedir disculpas por retrasarme un poquito en la actualización. Sé que generalmente actualizo los domingos a la mañana porque escribo los capítulos los sábados a la noche, pero ayer simplemente no estaba inspirado, y tuve que dejar el capítulo por la mitad. Por suerte la musa volvió hoy y pude terminar el capítulo, con más de una sorpresa. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 19: La extraña digievolución de Patamon<em>**

* * *

><p>-¿No les parece que ocho contra uno es demasiado injusto?- dijo TK-. Por lo menos permítanme alcanzar un poder similar al de todos ustedes juntos.<p>

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kari-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Oh, ya lo verás- dijo TK mientras extraía el emblema de la Oscuridad de su Terminal-D –. Patamon, digievoluciona.

-¡Patamon warp-digievolves a… ShadowSeraphimon!

-No puede ser...- dijo Tai-. Digievolucionó de forma oscura, como Agumon aquella vez…

ShadowSeraphimon tenía la forma de un digimon humanoide con cinco pares alas demoníacas. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura ornamentada de tonos metálicos verde y blanco, en la que llevaba inscritos unos símbolos; también llevaba un casco verde metálico, como el resto de su armadura, que ocultaba su rostro por completo. Estaba decorado con una "X" dorada en el frontal, dos pequeñas alas demoníacas en los lados y una especie de mechón rojo en la parte superior.

-Patamon alcanzó el nivel Mega- dijo Kari con lágrimas en sus ojos-. Pero es una digievolución incorrecta…

-¡Te mostraré si es incorrecta!- gritó TK- ¡Vamos, ataca!

-¡Siete Infiernos!- exclamó ShadowSeraphimon, mientras extendía sus manos y siete esferas de energía oscura salían disparadas hacia los digimon elegidos.

-¡Esquiven, rápido!- alcanzó a gritar Matt, pero el ataque del oponente golpeó a siete de los digimon, logrando salvarse Vikemon por muy poco.

-¡WarGreymon!- exclamó Tai al ver a su compañero caer al suelo después del impacto del ataque de ShadowSeraphimon.

-Tai...- musitó el digimon dinosaurio- … es… muy fuerte… debemos atacarlo… todos juntos… de otro modo no le haremos daño…

-¡Vikemon! ¡A él!- ordenó Joe a su digimon, más por las ansias de verlo en batalla que por otra cosa. Quizás, pensó el chico de anteojos, la digievolución DNA que hizo con Michael logró transmitirle algo del espíritu de pelea del norteamericano.

¡Hachas vikingas!- dijo Vikemon mientras lanzaba un par de enormes hachas hacia el digimon de TK.

-Poca cosa- dijo ShadowSeraphimon- ¡Aquí tienes!

El digimon ángel caído dio un gran salto y logró capturar las hachas de Vikemon en pleno vuelo, y tras rodar en el aire, las lanzó de regreso a toda velocidad, impactándolas en el cuerpo del digimon de Joe.

-¡No!- exclamó el elegido de la Sinceridad al ver derribado a su digimon.

Todos los digimon se incorporaron y decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer para recuperar a TK y a Patamon era derrotarlos, por lo que comenzaron a volar (correr en el caso de Vikemon) en círculos alrededor de TK y ShadowSeraphimon.

-¿Qué demonios están planeando?- dijo TK-. Hacer eso sólo nos facilita las cosas. ShadowSeraphimon, utiliza la técnica que estuvimos practicando.

-Enseguida- respondió el digimon- ¡Testamento!

Una descarga eléctrica emergió del cuerpo de ShadowSeraphimon y varios rayos eléctricos se dirigieron a los digimon, pero fueron protegidos justo a tiempo gracias a los campos de fuerza creados a último momento por Magnamon y Ophanimon.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ophanimon, ganándose un pulgar levantado por parte del digimon de Davis.

-¡Es hora de atacar!- dijo MetalGarurumon- ¡Aliento de lobo metálico!

-¡Terra Force!

-¡Jabalina del Edén!

-¡Llamarada carmesí!

-¡Mega Blaster Máximo!

-¡Tentación prohibida!

-¡Ventisca ártica!

-¡Disparo de plasma!

Los ataques de los digimon se combinaron en un poderoso rayo de energía que ShadowSeraphimon logró sujetar con sus manos y amenazaba con destruirlo.

-¡Resiste!- exclamó TK, mientras su digimon luchaba por impedir que el ataque combinado de sus rivales lo alcance.

* * *

><p>La batalla entre MagnaAngemon y Ophanimon estaba siendo vista por los demonios en el Área Oscura a través del espejo de Lilithmon. Lucemon estaba muy concentrado, debía conocer los alcances del digimon de TK y esperar a que el muchacho se dignara a utilizar el emblema de la Oscuridad que él le había dado.<p>

-Para ser un digimon perfeccionado, es muy bueno- dijo Beelzemon-. Le está haciendo frente no solamente a un digimon Mega, estamos hablando de un digimon sagrado.

-No hay duda de que hizo la mejor elección, señor- dijo Lilithmon-. Por otro lado, ¿en dónde se encuentra Daemon en estos momentos?

-Eso no te incumbe, Lilithmon- respondió el líder de los demonios-. Daemon se está encargando de algo, ya debe estar por regresar.

-En efecto, ahí viene- dijo Beelzemon, mientras el demonio de la Ira cruzaba el umbral entrando en la gran sala de los demonios, ubicándose en su respectivo lugar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Lucemon, ante la atenta mirada de Lilithmon.

-Todo marcha más que bien, señor- respondió Daemon-. En unos días podremos hacerlo.

-Excelente- respondió Lucemon-. Ahora ven a ver esto, el elegido de la Esperanza está peleando contra su chica.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó Lilithmon, para sorpresa de sus tres compañeros- ¡Estoy harta de que me oculten cosas! ¡Quiero saber qué están tramando y por qué Beelzemon y yo no sabemos nada!

-Yo no sé nada porque no me importa- contestó Beelzemon con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, que estaban detrás de su cabeza-. Sus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia.

-Bravo, Beelzemon, esa es la actitud- dijo Lucemon fijando su mirada en el demonio de la Gula-. En cuanto a ti, Lilithmon, te sugiero que te comportes o me verás obligado a probar el plan primero contigo antes que con los elegidos.

Las palabras de Lucemon provocaron terror en la demoniza, quien prefirió bajar la cabeza y observar la batalla con la boca cerrada.

"_-¿No les parece que ocho contra uno es demasiado injusto? Por lo menos permítanme alcanzar un poder similar al de todos ustedes juntos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Oh, ya lo verás. Patamon, digievoluciona."_

-¡Miren! ¡Lo hizo!- exclamó Lucemon- ¡Utilizó el emblema de la Oscuridad! ¡Ese muchacho en realidad va a destruir a sus amigos!

-Increíble- dijo Daemon-. ShadowSeraphimon se ve imponente.

-Beelzemon, márchate, ve al campo de batalla- ordenó Lucemon-. Estoy seguro de que ahora los elegidos no dudarán en atacar, el muchacho va a necesitar algo de ayuda si queremos destruirlos a todos ahora, y tú eres el más rápido de todos nosotros.

-Pero Daemon puede desaparecer y aparecer en ese lugar en un parpadeo- protestó Beelzemon.

-Lo sé, pero tengo otra tarea diferente para Daemon- respondió Lucemon- ¡Vamos! ¡Vete ya!

-Como quieras- dijo Beelzemon. El demonio puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios y emitió un silbido que trajo a Behemoth, su motocicleta-. Pero me llevaré algunos digimon, no pienses que voy a pelear yo solo contra todos ellos, me demoraría un poco en derrotarlos y me cansaría.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lucemon mientras veía partir a su insolente súbdito.

* * *

><p>Un disparo se oyó a lo lejos, y el ataque que amenazaba con destruir a ShadowSeraphimon se desvaneció por completo, con lo que el digimon de TK no sufrió ninguna herida.<p>

-¿De dónde rayos vino eso?- preguntó Tai.

-¡Por ahí!- exclamó Mimi señalando hacia su derecha- ¡Es Beelzemon! ¡Ha regresado!

-¡Hola, muchachos, volvemos a vernos!- gritó Beelzemon mientras se acercaba montando su motocicleta Behemoth, a la cabeza de un grupo de cuatro digimon oscuros.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Ken, que aún sostenía a Wormmon en sus brazos.

-Es Beelzemon, uno de los Siete Señores Demonio- contestó Joe-. Tai, Mimi y yo lo vimos hace tiempo en la aldea de los Agumon, cuando Tai logró activar el emblema del Valor nuevamente.

-Me alegra que me recuerden- dijo irónicamente el demonio.

-Tú y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente- dijo WarGreymon-. La última vez huiste como una rata.

-Lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí- dijo Beelzemon mientras detenía su marcha-. Esta es una buena oportunidad para terminar lo que empezamos aquella vez. Pero como podrás ver no he venido sólo, he traído algunos amigos, para asegurarnos de que nadie nos interrumpa.

-¡¿Por qué salvaste a mi digimon?!- preguntó TK, exasperado.

-Órdenes de Lucemon- fue la respuesta-. De otro modo estaría descansando en mis aposentos.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lucharemos en equipo?- preguntó ShadowSeraphimon.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo tengo cuentas pendientes con él- dijo Beelzemon, señalando con su dedo al digimon de Tai.

-Lo siento, Tai, pero no puedo dejarte luchar sólo- dijo Davis, poniendo su mano en el hombro del líder del grupo-. Recuerda que el señor Gennai dijo que cuando los demonios regresaran serían mucho más poderosos, y no pienso dejar que te arriesgues. Magnamon y yo los ayudaremos, y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta.

-Está bien, Davis, haremos esto juntos- dijo Tai, levantando un pulgar -¡Muy bien, escuchen todos! Davis y yo lucharemos contra Beelzemon; Izzy, Joe, Mimi y Sora se encargarán de los digimon oscuros; y Matt y Kari, tendré que pedirles que se ocupen de TK y de ShadowSeraphimon, ¿entendido?

-¡SÍ!- gritaron todos al unísono, la batalla estaba por comenzar.

-Esperen, ¿qué hay de mí?- preguntó Ken.

-Mmm…- dijo Tai sujetando su mentón con su mano- ¡Ya sé! Ken, tú y Wormmon custodiarán la esfera de energía de Qinglongmon hasta que debamos utilizarla, ¿qué dices?

-Me parece excelente- respondió el elegido de la Bondad.

-Muy bien. Davis, dales la esfera.

Una vez que el heredero de los googles hizo entrega de la esfera de energía a Ken, la batalla tomó inicio. El grupo de cuatro digimon que Beelzemon había traído consigo estaba conformado por AncientSphinxmon, un digimon de color negro similar a la gran Esfinge egipcia; GranKuwagamon, la etapa Mega del conocido Kugawamon; Boltmon, un digimon creado en base al Monstruo de Frankenstein; y Devitamamon, un digimon de nivel Mega que se asemeja a Digitamamon, pero de un aspecto más terrible y demoníaco.

* * *

><p>ShadowSeraphimon resistía muy bien los ataques propinados por los digimon de Matt y Kari, esquivando y contraatacando a la vez. Por su parte, MetalGarurumon y Ophanimon hacían todo lo posible para golpear al digimon oscuro de TK, pero parecía una tarea imposible, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no daría resultado.<p>

-Matt, debemos intentar otra cosa- dijo la castaña.

-¡Lo tengo!- respondió el rubio-. Kari, como MetalGarurumon es el más rápido de nuestros digimon, él se encargará de esquivar los ataques del digimon de TK, entonces aprovecharán el descuido para golpearlo con la jabalina de Ophanimon.

-Me parece una buena idea, intentémoslo.

-Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo- dijo Ken, que se encontraba con ellos para cuando hiciera falta utilizar la esfera de energía de Qinglongmon.

* * *

><p>Sora, Izzy, Mimi y Joe se encontraban luchando contra los digimon oscuros. HerculesKabuterimon había tomado como oponente a GranKuwagamon; Phoenixmon peleaba en el aire contra AncientSphinxmon; Rosemon hacía lo propio con Devitamamon; y por último, Vikemon luchaba contra Boltmon, enfrascados en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, las cuatro batallas que transcurrían al mismo tiempo lo hacían una muy cerca de otra, por lo que los digimon debían esquivar los movimientos de su oponente y además vigilar que no fueran alcanzados por algún ataque perdido en otra de las luchas.<p>

-¡Reversión de cuerno destructor!- exclamó el digimon de Izzy arremetiendo contra el negro digimon insecto.

-¡Tijeras de dimensión!- dijo GranKuwagamon lanzándose contra su rival, provocando un choque entre los cuernos de los digimon insecto, que luego se convirtió en una competencia de fuerza entre ambos, ya que ninguno parecía querer ceder ante su oponente.

Phoenixmon atacó a AncientSphinxmon con su Llamarada carmesí, pero el digimon maligno logró esquivarlo, contraatacando con Ráfaga Oscura, con la que lanzó un orbe de energía oscura hacia el digimon de Sora, quien logró esquivarlo y hacer que golpee a Boltmon, arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo estoy peleando con él!- dijo Vikemon irónicamente.

-Jeje, lo siento- respondió Phoenixmon.

Boltmon se incorporó rápidamente y atacó al digimon de Joe con su Tomahawk Steiner, una poderosa hacha gigante, pero fue bloqueado al último segundo por las hachas vikingas de Vikemon, quien al igual que el digimon de Izzy, terminó en una lucha de fuerza contra Boltmon intentando cada uno cortar a su rival.

Rosemon, por su parte, había enredado a Devitamamon con su Abrazo de hiedra, sujetándolo al suelo, pero el maligno digimon logró pudrir y derretir las enredaderas con su Nube de la Muerte Negra, zafándose del Estoque de rosas del digimon de Mimi.

-Vaya, tengo que tener cuidado con eso- dijo Rosemon para sí misma al ver el accionar del ataque de su oponente.

Nuevamente, Devitamamon utilizó su Nube de la Muerte Negra contra Rosemon, quien recibió el ataque de la nube tóxica y cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡Rosemon!- exclamó Mimi-

¡Vikemon, ayúdala!- pidió Joe a su digimon.

Vikemon utilizó su gran fuerza para deshacerse de Boltmon y mandarlo a volar, y decidió utilizar su Ventisca ártica para convertir la nube venenosa en puro hielo, quedando Rosemon congelada pero a salvo. El siguiente movimiento de Vikemon fue utilizar sus Mjöllnir para destruir el hielo y liberar al digimon de Mimi, quien luego fue calentada por las llamas de Phoenixmon, regresando a la completa normalidad.

-Uh, gracias chicos- dijo Rosemon.

-No hay problema- respondieron a coro los digimon de Sora y Joe, retornando a sus respectivos combates.

-En cuanto a ti- dijo Rosemon fijando su vista en Devitamamon-. Me las pagarás ¡Látigo de espinas!

Las enredaderas que rodean los brazos de Rosemon salieron disparadas hacia el digimon maligno, azotándolo fuertemente y propinándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo tumbó al suelo.

-¡Abrazo de hiedra!- fue el siguiente movimiento de la reina de las flores, pero en esta ocasión las enredaderas también cubrieron las fauces de Devitamamon, impidiéndole utilizar su Nube de la Muerte Negra.

-¡Es tu fin! ¡Tentación prohibida!- La joya Tifaret en el pecho de Rosemon comenzó a brillar, para dar paso a un poderoso rayo de energía de color violácea, que acabó con la vida del digimon oscuro.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo lograste!- gritó Mimi saltando y levantando sus manos- ¡Rosemon, eres asombrosa!

Sin embargo, tras sonreírle a Mimi, Rosemon se desvaneció y cayó desmayada al suelo, perdiendo su digievolución y regresando a ser Tanemon.

Al ver a su amiga desmayada en el campo de batalla, Phoenixmon y Vikemon decidieron terminar sus peleas de una vez por todas.

-¡Vikemon! ¡Terminemos esto juntos!- gritó el digimon de Sora a su compañero.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- fue la respuesta- ¡Ventisca ártica!

-¡Llamarada carmesí!

Los ataques de fuego y hielo se combinaron, creando una poderosa neblina caliente y una lluvia de agua hirviendo que calcinó y eliminó tanto a AncientSphinxmon como a Boltmon al mismo tiempo.

-Debemos recordar esa combinación-. Dijo sonriendo Vikemon mientras regresaba a su etapa infantil.

-Tienes razón- respondió Biyomon, chocando manos con el digimon de Joe-. Hacemos un gran equipo.

Por último, la competencia de fuerza entre el digimon de Izzy y el gran insecto negro terminó en una victoria para el digimon dorado, quien venció a GranKuwagamon y lo cortó al medio con sus cuernos, desintegrándolo por completo, aunque a diferencia de sus amigos, terminó muy cansado y al perder su digievolución regresó a ser Motimon.

* * *

><p>¡Sí! ¡Funcionó!- exclamó Matt al ver a Ophanimon asestando un golpe a ShadowSeraphimon con su jabalina.<p>

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo Kari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era el primer golpe que habían logrado propinarle al digimon de TK en lo que iba de la batalla, por lo que lo consideraban todo un logro. ShadowSeraphimon cayó al suelo bruscamente, y fue congelado por el ataque de MetalGarurumon, impidiendo que se mueva.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Kari- ¿Cómo golpeamos a TK con la esfera de energía?

-Tiene que haber alguna forma- dijo Matt-. Pero sinceramente no se me ocurre nada. Ken, ¿tienes alguna idea? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Déjame ver…- dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro-… … … ¡Lo tengo! Stingmon se acercará sigilosamente por detrás y estrellará la esfera en la cabeza de TK cuando se encuentre distraído.

-Es un buen plan, pero TK está distraído justo ahora- dijo Matt, viendo a su hermano quien se encontraba gritándole a ShadowSeraphimon para que reaccione-. Tiene que ser ahora.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, la batalla contra Beelzemon se desarrollaba de una manera impresionante, tanto que Tai en su mente agradeció la ayuda que Davis y Magnamon le estaban dando. El Señor Demonio seguía montado en su motocicleta Behemoth y se movía a gran velocidad en el campo de batalla, disparando con sus escopetas Berenjena a sus oponentes, quienes se ocupaban de esquivar en lugar de atacar, debido a la velocidad de la motocicleta.<p>

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos seguir sólo esquivando- dijo WarGreymon.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Magnamon mientras evitaba otra carga de las balas de Beelzemon.

-Hay que atacar a su vehículo- dijo el digimon de Tai-. Si lo destruimos, perdería gran parte de su velocidad.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Magnamon, creando un campo de fuerza que protegió a ambos digimon- ¡Ahora, atácalo!

Aprovechando la protección proporcionada por Magnamon, WarGreymon lanzó su Terra Force hacia Beelzemon, quien simplemente saltó de su motocicleta y pateó la esfera naranja hacia el cielo.

-¡Caíste!- exclamó Magnamon- ¡Disparo de plasma!

-Fallaste- dijo Beelzemon todavía en el aire, mientras caía al suelo.

-No te apunté a ti- dijo Magnamon.

Beelzemon siguió con su mirada la trayectoria del disparo de Magnamon, y notó con total sorpresa cómo su querida Behemoth era completamente destruida, estallando en miles de pedazos.

* * *

><p>-¡NO!- exclamó Lucemon repentinamente.<p>

-No puede ser…- dijo Daemon por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sucede, señor?- preguntó Lilithmon- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Destruyeron la motocicleta…- espetó el líder de los demonios.

-¿Y qué con eso?- preguntó la demoniza de la lujuria.

-¿No lo entiendes, Lilithmon?- preguntó Daemon- Te explicaré brevemente. Cuando el señor Lucemon convirtió a Beelzemon en uno de nosotros, se necesitaba un objeto que guardara al Beelzemon original sellado y no lo dejara escapar, para que no resultara un problema. El caso es que el objeto elegido había sido Behemoth, algo que pensamos que Beelzemon nunca destruiría.

-¿Y qué puede suceder ahora?- volvió a interrogar Lilithmon.

-Pues…- dijo Lucemon- Existe la posibilidad de que Beelzemon regrese a la normalidad…

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Después de cientos de años como un demonio?

-Así es, Lilithmon- dijo Daemon-. Si todavía queda algo del Beelzemon original, la posibilidad de que vuelva a ser como antes existe.

-Y déjenme preguntar una última cosa, señor ¿Cuál es el objeto que eligió para el humano y su digimon?

-El emblema de la Oscuridad- respondió Lucemon-. Si lo rompen, el chico y su digimon volverán a la normalidad, pero también el emblema se perderá, por eso escogí ese objeto.

-Brillante, señor- dijo Daemon-. Pero permítame decirle que los elegidos tienen en su poder dos de las esferas de Qinglongmon, ¿en qué puede perjudicar al chico eso?

-Esa Bestia Sagrada es un idiota- dijo Lucemon-. Esas esferas sólo pueden ser útiles para acelerar el proceso de recuperación una vez que el objeto se hubiere roto.

-Entonces, sí o sí tienen que destruir el emblema de la Esperanza si quieren recuperar a su amigo, ¿cierto, señor?

-Exacto, Daemon- respondió Lucemon, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué sucedería si por alguna razón utilizan la esfera con Beelzemon, ahora que la motocicleta está rota?- preguntó Lilithmon, por curiosidad.

-Pues definitivamente volvería a la normalidad- respondió Lucemon, quitando la sonrisa de su pálida cara.

-¿Y Beelzemon lo sabe?- inquirió Daemon, borrando toda expresión posible en el rostro de Lucemon.

-¡Vayan los dos a ese lugar ahora!- gritó Lucemon exasperado- ¡Vayan y traigan a Beelzemon de inmediato, antes de que sea tarde!

-Enseguida- dijeron Lilithmon y Daemon al mismo tiempo, antes de desaparecer tras la gran puerta de la sala.

* * *

><p>-¡Tanemon!- exclamó Mimi mientras corría hacia su digimon, que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo- ¡Tanemon, reacciona por favor!<p>

-Mimi…- dijo el pequeño Motimon, después de subir a los brazos de Izzy-, Tanemon fue envenenada por el ataque de Devitamamon. Gomamon y Biyomon lograron salvarla, pero la nube tóxica ya había entrado en contacto con ella.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Mimi completamente nerviosa, mientras cargaba a su pequeña digimon.

-Déjame verla- dijo el joven médico-. Tal vez pueda hacer algo.

Joe sujetó a Tanemon entre sus brazos y después de una mirada general, aspiró el aliento que exhalaba el pequeño digimon.

-Uf, lo tengo- dijo Joe, quitando su nariz de la boca de Tanemon-. Reconozco el olor de la toxina, se trata de un veneno que también existe en el Mundo Real. Lo posee la mayoría de las serpientes.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?- preguntó Mimi, recogiendo a su digimon.

-Claro, tengo algunas vacunas en mi bolso, pero debemos ir a algún lugar seguro- dijo Joe.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Mimi.

-Yo iré con ustedes- dijo Sora.

-Yo prefiero quedarme con Matt y Kari por si las cosas se complican- dijo Izzy-. Les recomiendo que vayan hacia una cueva que se encuentra por allá, ahí no habrá peligro.

-Cuídate, Izzy- dijo Sora-. Y por favor, regresen a TK a la normalidad.

Izzy y Motimon comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Matt, Kari y Ken estaban conversando sobre cómo detener a TK, mientras que Joe, Mimi y Sora caminaban hacia la cueva para sanar a Tanemon.

* * *

><p>-¡AAAAHHHH!- comenzó a gritar Beelzemon una vez que llego al suelo, poniéndose de rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras una especie de humo negro comenzaba a salir por sus oídos y su boca.<p>

-¿Y ahora qué le sucede?- preguntó Tai- ¿Por qué hace eso?

-Es como si algo le estuviera causando un terrible dolor- dijo Davis-. Pero nuestros digimon no le han hecho nada, no sé que puede estar ocurriendo.

-Quizás estaba ligado de alguna forma a la motocicleta que acabamos de destruir- dijo el elegido del Valor.

-Es la única respuesta posible…- dijo Davis.

Beelzemon seguía liberando ese humo de color negro que se disipaba a medida que salía de su cuerpo, y el grito de agonía que emitía comenzó a preocupar a Tai, a Davis y a todos los otros elegidos, quienes alcanzaron a oír el espantoso sufrimiento del demonio.

-Estate atento- dijo WarGreymon desde el cielo al digimon de Davis-. Podría ser una trampa.

-No te preocupes- respondió Magnamon-. Lo tengo vigilado.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- exclamó Tai- ¡Podemos vencerlo justo ahora!

-No lo sé- dijo Davis-. Parece que en verdad está sufriendo.

-¿Qué dices, Davis? Es un demonio, esos seres no conocen el dolor y el sufrimiento- dijo Tai- ¡WarGreymon, acábalo!

-¡No!- dijo Davis- ¡Magnamon, detenlo!

Sin dudarlo, el caballero dorado se interpuso entre el adolorido Beelzemon y el digimon de Tai, extendiendo sus brazos y formando una cruz con su cuerpo.

-Vamos, Magnamon, déjame hacer esto- dijo WarGreymon-. Ese demonio destruyó por completo la aldea de los Agumon y quien sabe cuantas vidas más. Hay que destruirlo mientras podamos.

-No lo creo- respondió Magnamon sin moverse de su posición-. Si Davis piensa que no debemos hacerlo, yo lo apoyo.

-¡Por… por favor!- exclamó Beelzemon, para sorpresa de todos- ¡A… a… ayúdenme…! ¡U… usen… usen la esfera! ¡AAAHHHH!- volvió a gritar.

-¿La esfera?- preguntó Tai- ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Usen… la esfera! ¡Golpéenme con… golpéenme con ella!- exclamó Beelzemon, arrojándose al suelo aún con las manos sujetando su cabeza.

-¿La esfera de energía de Qinglongmon?- dijo Davis- ¿Quieres que la usemos contigo? ¿Para qué?

-¡Por… por favor! ¡Sólo… háganlo!

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Tai-. Esa esfera es para salvar a TK.

-Dijo "por favor"…- musitó Davis para si mismo-. El demonio dijo "por favor".

Al analizar la situación, Davis simplemente se echó a correr.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Davis?!- le recriminó Tai.

-¡Voy a ayudarlo!- contestó mientras corría- ¡Voy por la esfera! ¡Magnamon, por favor no te muevas de tu posición!

Al llegar donde se encontraban Matt, Kari y Ken, Davis vio al elegido de la Bondad entregarle la esfera a Stingmon, quien al parecer se dirigía hacia donde estaba TK. Más adelante, Ophanimon y MetalGarurumon se encontraban peleando con ShadowSeraphimon, quien había logrado descongelarse.

-¡Stingmon! ¡Necesito la esfera! ¡Rápido!- gritó Davis.

-¡Davis! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Matt al verlo corriendo.

El digimon insecto fijó su mirada en Ken, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza, como prueba de que confiaba plenamente en su mejor amigo. Ante la atónita mirada de Kari, Stingmon lanzó la esfera hacia Davis, quien al recibirla la volvió a arrojar lo más lejos que pudo, logrando que Magnamon la atrape.

-¡Magnamon! ¡Hazlo!- exclamó el heredero de los googles.

Magnamon voló hacia donde Beelzemon se encontraba en el suelo y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la esfera, logrando que ésta estalle en pedazos y cubra al demonio con energía sagrada. Ante la atenta mirada de todos (inclusive de TK y ShadowSeraphimon, quienes habían interrumpido su batalla), una nube blanca comenzó a rodear a Beelzemon, elevándolo en el aire y ocultándolo de la vista de todos. Justo en ese preciso momento, para aumentar la sorpresa de los elegidos, Lilithmon y Daemon aparecieron en el campo de batalla, y quedaron completamente estupefactos al notar que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Así termina este capítulo, otra vez los dejo con la intriga jajaja soy malo Agradezco especialmente a mi nuevo amigo lector, <em><strong>ardonfrank<strong>_, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan revews, yo escribo para ustedes. Este arco de las bestias sagradas terminará en el próximo capítulo, y comenzará una nueva etapa en la historia, pero no adelantaré más por ahora. Bien, ya sabemos cómo recuperar a TK, pero los elegidos no, ¿lograrán destruir el emblema de la Esperanza, que ahora es el de la Oscuridad? Tendremos que esperar para saberlo.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Joe se encarga de curar a Tanemon. Además, veremos qué sucede cuando se disipa la nube blanca, y qué pasará con TK y Patamon. Una nueva parte de la historia comienza. El próximo episodio "_**El despertar de Beelzemon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	20. El despertar de Beelzemon

Holaaa! Capítulo 20 no lo puedo creer! Muchas gracias a todos por permitir que esto sucediera, sin lectores esta historia hubiera quedado en mi cabeza para siempre, pero gracias a ustedes puedo plasmarla en "papel". Estoy hablando como si fuese el último capítulo jajaja pero aún falta mucho para eso n.n Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo 20, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 20: El despertar de Beelzemon<em>**

* * *

><p>-¡Demonios! Llegamos demasiado tarde- dijo Daemon.<p>

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Lilithmon.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- preguntó Kari-. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas para tener que enfrentarnos a ustedes.

-Les aseguro que si peleáramos contra ustedes ahora no podrían hacer nada para detenernos- dijo Lilithmon-. Pero no estamos aquí por eso.

-Vienen por Beelzemon…- dijo Izzy-. Deben haberse enterado de lo sucedido y vinieron a ayudar.

-Eres muy inteligente, muchacho- dijo Daemon-. Pero me temo que hemos llegado tarde. Vámonos, Lilithmon, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Sin perder más tiempo, los demonios desaparecieron tras una pequeña nube de humo, dejando el campo de batalla como hace unos momentos atrás.

-Se marcharon…- dijo Matt- ¡Miren! ¡La nube se disipa!

Tal y como dijo Matt, la nube blanca que había rodeado a Beelzemon comenzaba a desaparecer, emitiendo un resplandor que cegó a quienes lo observaban. Beelzemon cayó de rodillas al suelo y se puso de pie, pero su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente. Su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma, pero en lugar de portar sus dos escopetas, las Berenjenas, su brazo derecho se encontraba unido a un arma de un largo cañón de aspectos robóticos. En su espalda había aparecido un par de alas de plumas de color negro, y sus tres penetrantes e intimidantes ojos de color rojo habían cambiado a un verde esmeralda, dándole una mirada menos maligna y más serena. Beelzemon recorrió el campo de batalla con sus ojos, posando su vista en cada humano o digimon que veía, quienes lo observaban con completa desconfianza, a excepción de Davis, quien sonreía ligeramente.

-Gracias, es bueno regresar a ser yo- dijo Beelzemon tomando la palabra-. A ti, muchacho, tú y tu digimon fueron los únicos que creyeron en mí. Gracias.

-Jejejeje- dijo Davis sobándose la nuca con su mano-. Eeemm, no fue nada, supongo, jejeje.

-Un momento- dijo Tai deteniendo la situación-. ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad has cambiado y que esto no es una trampa? Explícanos todo lo que pasó desde que destruimos esa motocicleta.

-Bien, para empezar, Lilithmon y Daemon se marcharon y me dejaron aquí- dijo Beelzemon irónicamente-. Pero puedo contarles todo desde el principio, sólo que ahora no hay tiempo. Tenemos que eliminar la oscuridad de ese joven.

-¿TK?- dijo Kari- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Se los resumiré un poco- respondió el ex-demonio-. Las posesiones de Lucemon no son completas, siempre encierra al ser original dentro de un objeto que no pueda ser destruido fácilmente.

-¿Quieres decir que TK aún se encuentra bien y encerrado en algún lado?- preguntó Kari.

-Bueno, no exactamente. No el muchacho, sino su verdadera forma de ser, es la que está encerrada. Lo que estamos viendo ahora es simplemente el cuerpo del joven poseído por la oscuridad, tal y como yo lo estaba.

-Pero tú eres uno de los Sietes Señores Demonio- dijo Matt- ¿Cómo quieres que creamos que antes eras alguien bueno?

-Ya dije que les contaré todo cuando sea el momento, ¿no quieres recuperar a tu hermano?- preguntó Beelzemon, provocando que Matt se callara y bajara la vista.

-No puedes pedirnos que confiemos en ti- dijo Izzy-. Entiende que es demasiado lo que nos pides.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Ya me cansé de tanta charla!- gritó TK- ¡ShadowSeraphimon, mátalos!

El digimon de TK arremetió a toda velocidad contra Ophanimon, pero el ataque fue interceptado gracias a la increíble velocidad de Beelzemon, quien bloqueó el ataque con su mano y luego le propinó una patada al digimon de TK, mandándolo a volar.

-… gracias- dijo Ophanimon algo confundida.

-¿Se fijaron en la velocidad de ese digimon?- preguntó Izzy.

-¿Notaron también en la fuerza que posee?- añadió Ken-. Lanzó lejos a ShadowSeraphimon con tan solo una patada, habiendo estado luchando Ophanimon y MetalGarurumon contra él por un largo tiempo sin haberle causado ni un rasguño.

-Aún así no debemos confiarnos- dijo Tai-. Se trata de un demonio, puede estar haciéndonos creer que misteriosamente se volvió bueno, no debe suponerle ningún dilema moral golpear al digimon de TK.

-No les pido que confíen en mí- dijo repentinamente Beelzemon-. Simplemente quiero comenzar a enmendar los errores que cometí cuando estaba bajo el control de Lucemon. No debí dejar que hiciera lo que quiso conmigo. Mi nuevo deber es eliminar toda la oscuridad del Digimundo.

-Tai…- dijo Ophanimon-… lo noté en su mirada, él ha cambiado.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kari.

-Sí. Es más, soy un digimon de tipo ángel sagrado, tengo la habilidad de detectar la oscuridad en el corazón de los demás, y créanme cuando les digo que es un digimon diferente al que estaba luchando con ustedes hace unos momentos. Desconozco el motivo, pero ha cambiado

-Además- dijo Magnamon-. Lo golpeé con la esfera que Qinglongmon le había dado a Kari. Una esfera hecha de energía sagrada. Imaginen el daño que le hubiera causado de ser todavía un demonio.

-Sí, en cuanto a eso- dijo Kari-. Davis, esa esfera era para sanar a TK…

-Jejeje, lo sé, Kari- contestó el moreno-. Pero al ver a Beelzemon sufriendo no pude evitar ayudarlo. Pero todavía nos queda una esfera.

-Pero esa otra Qinglongmon me la dio para entregársela al digimon de TK cuando alcance el nivel Mega- respondió Kari.

-Eeemm, Patamon se encuentra ahora en el nivel Mega- dijo Matt- ¿Deberíamos dársela?

-No lo creo- dijo Izzy-. Supongo que debería utilizarse si la digievolución Mega fuese la correcta, no una oscura.

-Por otro lado, con Beelzemon funcionó- dijo Davis, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Tai, Matt e Izzy-. Qinglongmon no dijo nada, quizá debamos utilizarla ahora para que Patamon regrese a ser el de antes, y tal vez él pueda ayudar a TK.

-La idea no es mala…- dijo Ophanimon.

-No perderíamos nada con intentar- prosiguió Kari.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- exclamó Tai- Ya dije que no estamos seguros de que Beelzemon se haya cambiado de bando.

-Yo lo estoy- dijo Davis-. Confío tanto en él como confié en Ken cuando dejó de ser el Emperador de los digimon. Y estoy seguro de que Joe y Mimi estarían de mi lado, si no se hubiesen ido a curar a Tanemon.

Las palabras de Davis provocaron algún efecto en los elegidos, después de todo el moreno estaba en lo correcto. La situación que se estaba dando era absolutamente la misma. Un enemigo lleno de oscuridad que por acción de los elegidos regresa a ser el de antes, y Davis otra vez es el primero que acepta y confía en el cambio a nivel interno del ex-enemigo. Mientras todos mantenían esta charla, Beelzemon, Ophanimon y Magnamon enfrentaban juntos a ShadowSeraphimon, quien se había recuperado y lograba esquivar _casi _todos los movimientos de sus oponentes, mientras que de vez en cuando lograba asestar algún golpe a los digimon elegidos. TK, desde su posición, se encontraba observando la batalla fijamente, sorprendido de que su compañero pudiera dar batalla a tres digimon de nivel Mega a la vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo se encuentra, Joe?- preguntó Mimi.<p>

-Mejor, no te preocupes- respondió el joven médico-. Le apliqué las inyecciones y el veneno ya debería estar neutralizado.

-Muchas gracias, te debemos una- dijo la castaña.

-No digas eso, son mis amigas, mi deber es hacer todo lo posible por que estén bien.

-Joe, Mimi, vengan a ver esto- dijo Ogremon, que se encontraba con Sora, Biyomon y Gomamon en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre de cabello azul.

-No entendemos qué sucede, pero a Beelzemon le salieron dos alas y puede volar- dijo Sora-. Y ahora está haciendo equipo con Ophanimon y Magnamon y están peleando contra el digimon de TK.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos jóvenes al unísono, y se acercaron corriendo hacia Sora.

-Es cierto- dijo Joe luego de ver la escena- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando allí?!

-Tenemos que regresar- dijo Biyomon.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Tanemon aquí descansando- respondió Gomamon.

-E… estoy bien- dijo la pequeña digimon bebé mientras despertaba.

-¡Tanemon!- exclamaron todos mientras corrían hacia la digimon de Mimi.

-Hola, perdón por haberlos preocupado- dijo Tanemon-. Me siento mucho mejor, gracias Joe. Pero tenemos que regresar a ayudar a los demás.

-Tú no irás a ningún lado- dijo Mimi-. Fuiste envenenada y casi te mueres.

-No hay problema, Mimi- respondió Joe-. La medicina que le di es de las mejores, estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien. Además ahora podríamos recurrir al digimon de Kari para sanarnos si algo ocurre.

-¡Sora!- exclamó Biyomon- ¡Olvidamos por completo la nueva habilidad que Zhuqiamon me obsequió!

-¡Cierto!- respondió Sora sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Zhuqiaomon te había dado la posibilidad de curar a nuestros amigos! ¡Soy una tonta por olvidarlo, jajaja!

-Bien, que no se diga más- dijo Joe-. Con dos digimon capaces de curar a nuestros amigos, no tenemos nada que perder. Regresaremos.

* * *

><p>-¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Tai, pero si Beelzemon quiere ayudar a TK, yo estoy con él!<p>

-Kari…- dijo Tai- ¿De verdad confías en él?

-No lo sé- respondió la castaña-. Pero lo único que me importa es tener a TK de vuelta conmigo, y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que eso pase.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!- exclamó Ophanimon mientras los Kamiya discutían, asestando un golpe en la espalda de ShadowSeraphimon.

-Está bien, Kari, te ayudaré- dijo Tai-. Pero sólo hasta que TK se recupere. Después tendremos que oír la historia de Beelzemon.

-Gracias, hermano- respondió la castaña.

-¡Siete infiernos!- gritó ShadowSeraphimon, lanzando su ataque característico directamente a Beelzemon, pero el antiguo demonio fue protegido por el campo de energía de Magnamon.

-Gracias- dijo Beelzemon.

-Por nada- respondió el digimon de Davis antes de atacar- ¡Disparo de plasma!

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Matt- ¿Algún plan?

-De hecho se me ocurre algo- dijo Beelzemon llegando rápidamente con los elegidos-. Pero necesitaré que sólo Magnamon y Ophanimon se queden conmigo. Y tú también, claro.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Ken, desconcertado.

-Así es. Ophanimon y Magnamon son digimon sagrados, por lo que necesito de su ayuda para lo que tengo en mente- dijo Beelzemon-. Pero también he visto que tu digimon es muy veloz y sigiloso, por eso les pido que se queden.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- preguntó Izzy algo ofendido.

-Tengo un favor que pedirles- respondió el ex-demonio-. Necesito que encuentren a Fanglongmon y que le digan que he regresado a la normalidad.

-¿Fanglongmon?- preguntó Tai escépticamente- ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Y cómo te atreves a pedirnos un favor a nosotros?

-Ya, Tai, es suficiente- respondió Matt-. Creo que Beelzemon ha dejado en claro que ha cambiado. Incluso tu hermana está de su lado. Beelzemon, ¿quién es Fanglongmon?

-Es el líder de las Bestias Sagradas- respondió el digimon de tres ojos, provocando una sorpresa absoluta en los elegidos.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Así es. Es un digimon mucho más poderoso que las Bestias Sagradas. Conoce la ubicación del anticuerpo X y otros misterios del Digimundo, pero yo necesito que me entregue el mineral Huanglong.

-Tai…- dijo Matt-. Si es cierto que ese digimon conoce la ubicación del anticuerpo X, podríamos hacer uso del regalo que nos dio Baihumon aquella vez.

-Está bien, lo haremos- dijo Tai dándose por vencido-. Pero sólo porque nosotros también nos beneficiaríamos si lo encontramos.

-Me parece bien- dijo Beelzemon.

-Oye, ¿qué es el mineral Huanglong?- preguntó Izzy, haciéndosele imposible contener su curiosidad.

-Es el metal más duro y resistente que existe, mucho más que el Chrome Digizoid. Fanglongmon es un digimon solitario y de un muy mal humor, pero por alguna razón terminamos siendo buenos amigos. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que Lucemon decidió convertirme en uno de los suyos. Temía que yo llamara a Fanglongmon para salvar al Digimundo. Pero estoy divagando. Antes de que pasara lo que pasó con Lucemon y los demonios, Fanglongmon me había prometido que me entregaría un poco del mineral Huanglong, que sólo él posee, para que yo pudiera hacerme una nueva arma.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?- preguntó Matt.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Beelzemon-. Como se imaginarán, hace cientos de años que no veo a Fanglongmon, lo último que recuerdo de él es que se ocultaba bajo la tierra en el centro del Digimundo.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos- dijo Izzy-. Tú y los demás ocúpense de recuperar a TK y a Patamon.

-Así, es. Se los encargo- dijo Matt-. Nosotros iremos por Sora y los demás y nos iremos a averiguar alguna pista.

Habiendo terminado la charla, Matt, Izzy y Tai junto con sus digimon se retiraron en la dirección en la que habían visto marcharse a sus amigos minutos atrás. Ken pudo notar, a lo lejos, que los dos grupos habían logrado encontrarse y que partieron todos juntos en otra dirección.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Davis.

-Es muy sencillo- respondió Beelzemon-. Si queremos recuperarlos a ambos a la vez, debemos destruir el objeto que tiene encerrado al muchacho, pero no sabemos cuál es. Entonces, vamos a recuperar directamente al digimon. Estoy seguro de que él podrá hacer entrar en razón a su camarada.

-¿Dices que debemos concentrarnos en ShadowSeraphimon y no en TK como hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora?- preguntó Kari.

-Exacto. Es más, tengo un plan de ataque que es infalible…

* * *

><p>-Así que eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Joe-. Es increíble que un demonio tan despiadado resultara ser bueno y haber estado bajo el control de Lucemon.<p>

-En el Digimundo todo es posible- acotó Mimi.

-¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar a Fanglongmon?- preguntó Sora, mientras abrazaba por el brazo a Matt después de tanto tiempo.

-Pensábamos que el señor Gennai o Centarumon podían saber algo- dijo Izzy-. Teníamos la idea de volver al continente Server para idear algo en la base de Gennai.

-Es algo como para empezar- dijo Matt- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Palmon?

-Estoy muy bien, Joe es un médico de primera- respondió la digimon de Mimi al volver a su etapa infantil, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el joven de cabello azul.

Los elegidos, siendo transportados por HerculesKabuterimon, partieron a toda velocidad de regreso a la base de Gennai, donde habían estado varios días atrás, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que los lleve hasta el misterioso Fanglongmon, de quien nunca habían oído hablar hasta ese día.

* * *

><p>-¡Siete infiernos!- exclamó ShadowSeraphimon, pero Ophanimon y Magnamon esquivaron el movimiento y contraatacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, con golpes y patadas.<p>

-¿Te falta mucho, Beelzemon?- preguntó Davis.

-No, ya casi está lista.

El digimon de color negro se encontraba en el suelo, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia adelante, mientras cargaba su gran arma con una tremenda cantidad de energía. El plan era el siguiente: Magnamon y Ophanimon harían todo lo posible para entretener a ShadowSeraphimon mientras Beelzemon se retiraba de la pelea para cargar su arma, preparándose para lanzar un tremendo disparo que si dudas dejaría fuera de combate al digimon de TK. Entonces Stingmon llegaría inmediatamente para estrellar la esfera de energía en la cabeza de ShadowSeraphimon, logrando, con la mejor de las suertes, que el digimon regrese a la normalidad.

ShadowSeraphimon se percató de la ausencia de Beelzemon, por lo que cuando lo divisó, atacó sin dudas con sus Siete infiernos, pero Ophanimon protegió a su nuevo aliado con un campo de energía.

-Es genial que Magnamon y Ophanimon puedan crear campos de energía- dijo Kari alegremente.

-Es por eso que les pedí exclusivamente a ellos dos que me ayudaran en la batalla- respondió Beelzemon, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Ya está! ¡Prepárense!

Magnamon y Ophanimon atacaron con sus Disparo de plasma y Jabalina del Edén, respectivamente, pero voluntariamente apuntaron al suelo delante de ShadowSeraphimon, provocando que el digimon oscuro diera un salto, donde quedó a merced del ataque de Beelzemon.

-¡Caíste! ¡Rayo mortal!- exclamó Beelzemon disparando un rayo de energía eléctrica que tomó por sorpresa a ShadowSeraphimon, a quien impactó y derribó en el aire, enviándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconciente.

-¡No!- gritó TK al ver caer a su compañero.

-¡Stingmon! ¡Es tu turno!- exclamó Ken.

El digimon insecto voló a toda velocidad hasta llegar a ShadowSeraphimon, y le lanzó la esfera muy fuertemente, logrando que ésta se rompiera y cubriera al digimon con energía sagrada, como había sucedido con Beelzemon. ShadowSeraphimon comenzó a elevarse en el aire, y una luz cegadora cubrió absolutamente todo el campo de batalla.

* * *

><p>-¡Miren! ¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Mimi, viendo a lo lejos un blanco destello lumínico.<p>

-Parece que los Kari y los demás finalmente lo lograron- dijo Tai con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Izzy a su digimon, quien incrementó la velocidad para viajar más rápido.

* * *

><p>El digimon de TK comenzó a cambiar de color. Todo su cuerpo pasó a estar cubierto por una armadura ornamentada de tonos metálicos, azul y dorado, en la que llevaba inscritos el emblema de la Esperanza y algunos más; también llevaba un casco azul metálico, como el resto de su armadura, decorado con una cruz dorada en el frontal y dos altas alas en los lados. Apareció además un faldón dorado con varios símbolos arcanos en él. Las alas demoníacas de su espalda fueron reemplazadas por cinco pares de alas de plumas doradas que brillaban majestuosas al captar la luz del lugar. El digimon sagrado se puso de pie delante de sus amigos y levantó la mano en señal de saludo.<p>

-Gracias a todos, amigos, he vuelto a ser el de siempre- dijo el digimon de TK- ¡Vengan, ayúdenme, sujeten a TK, rápido!

Sin tener tiempo para preguntar, el digimon de Davis y el antiguo demonio tomaron a TK por los brazos, mientras el joven no dejaba de gritar y quejarse, como si estuviera poseído.

-¡Ophanimon, ven conmigo!- exclamó el ángel sagrado.

-¡Enseguida!- respondió la digimon de Kari mientras se aproximaba felizmente a su compañero.

-Vamos a quitar la oscuridad de TK, juntos ¿Estas lista?

-Cuando quieras- respondió Ophanimon.

-¡Cura celestial!- gritó el digimon de TK.

-¡Atmósfera del Edén!- dijo Ophanimon.

Las técnicas de los digimon sagrados cubrieron a TK, quien comenzó a expulsar toda la energía oscura de su interior mientras gritaba y gruñía fuertemente.

-¡Sujétenlo!- ordenó el digimon de TK a Magnamon y a Beelzemon, quienes se rehusaban a liberar al muchacho.

Después de unos momentos, finalmente la energía de curación sagrada llegó al emblema, transformándolo poco a poco nuevamente en el emblema de la Esperanza, y cuando eso sucedió, TK cayó desmayado en los brazos de Magnamon, quien lo acostó suavemente en el suelo.

-Lo lograste- dijo Beelzemon-. Tu compañero ha regresado a la normalidad ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Seraphimon, mucho gusto- respondió el ángel de nivel Mega, pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando con Beelzemon, fue sorprendido por Ophanimon, quien saltó a los brazos del digimon de TK y lo abrazó de una manera muy cariñosa.

-Te extrañé tanto…- le dijo.

-Yo también- respondió Seraphimon-. Peleas muy bien, jeje.

-Eso es lo que siempre te ha gustado de mí.

-Eeeemmm…- dijo Magnamon interrumpiendo-. Siento arruinar el momento, pero ¿qué haremos con TK?

El se encuentra bien- dijo Seraphimon-. Aunque debió haber sido doloroso expulsar la oscuridad de esa forma. Él sólo está cansado, debemos esperar a que se recupere.

-Me alegro de oír eso- dijo Kari-. Y me alegro también de que tú estés bien, Seraphimon.

-Ya todo regresó a la normalidad y podemos continuar luchando contra los demonios- dijo Davis-. Beelzemon, tu plan funcionó a la perfección.

-Ahora todo lo que debemos hacer es descansar y esperar a que TK despierte- dijo Ken-. Beelzemon, ¿tú te quedarás con nosotros?

-Sí, los acompañaré hasta que tenga el mineral Huanglong en mi poder- respondió el digimon negro-. Después tendré que retirarme a fabricar la nueva arma.

-Es toda una ventaja contar con un digimon como tú en nuestro bando- dijo Kari-. Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

-No es necesario- respondió Beelzemon-. Todo lo que quiero es ver caer al desgraciado de Lucemon. Ahora si me disculpan, cuando era manipulado por la oscuridad podía permanecer en el nivel Mega siempre que quisiera, pero ahora me demanda mucha energía. Necesito hacer esto.

Ante los ojos de todos, Beelzemon comenzó a brillar y a reducir su tamaño, hasta convertirse en un pequeño digimon con apariencia de gato humanoide de color morado que llevaba un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, guantes rojos, y un dibujo de una cara sonriente en su barriga.

-En esta etapa me llamo Impmon, mucho gusto- dijo el digimon infantil.

Luego de corresponder el saludo, Ophanimon y Magnamon regresaron a ser Veemon y Gatomon, completamente exhaustos después de las batallas que habían tenido. Stingmon regresó a ser Wormmon, y volvió a los brazos de Ken. Seraphimon, por su parte, decidió permanecer en el nivel Mega, diciendo que necesitaba acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes. Davis y Ken se sentaron en el suelo, mientras que Kari apoyaba la cabeza de TK sobre sus piernas. Una lágrima de felicidad cayó de los ojos de la castaña, ya que finalmente había recuperado al rubio.

* * *

><p>Y así termina el episodio n.n finalmente TK y Patamon regresaron a la normalidad ¡Viva! Jaja Impmon hizo su debut en el fic y se unió al grupo como aliado temporal, y déjenme decirles que entablará una buena amistad con Veemon (después de todo él regresó a la normalidad gracias a Davis y Veemon) y traerá algunos problemas de celos con Wormmon, pero eso es para más adelante ;) Bien, Tai y los demás están buscando a Fanglongmon por pedido de Beelzemon, veremos que sucede con eso. Por último quiero contarles que <em><strong>¡el miércoles 3 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños! n.n<strong>_ así que si alguien quiere regalarme un one-shot sobre Takari, estaría muy agradecido , uno pequeño aunque sea jeje.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Tai y los demás llegan a la base de Gennai para averiguar algo sobre Fanglongmon, mientras TK, Kari y Davis ayudan a Ken a buscar su emblema. El próximo episodio "_**Buscando el emblema de la Bondad**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	21. Buscando el emblema de la Bondad

Holaaaa! Gracias por los revews como siempre, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n Agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personas que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, muchas gracias a todos. El capitulo de hoy es algo corto, pero sienta las bases para el nuevo arco de la historia, espero que los disfruten. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo 20, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21: Buscando el emblema de la Bondad<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luego de haber finalizado la batalla contra Beelzemon y ShadowSeraphimon, y habiendo conseguido que ambos digimon cambiaran de bando, Davis, Ken y Kari estaban tomando un merecido descanso junto con sus digimon, mientras esperaban que TK despertase. Impmon, el digimon en quien Beelzemon se había convertido, estaba corriendo y jugando con Veemon y Wormmon. Gatomon, por su parte, se había quedado completamente perdida en sí misma mientras miraba y miraba a Seraphimon. La nueva digievolución Mega de Patamon se encontraba meditando en silencio mientras aprovechaba el tiempo para que su mejor amigo se recupere. Kari les contó a Davis y a Ken su encuentro con Leomon y la charla que había tenido con Qinglongmon antes de que Beelzemon y TK aparecieran.<p>

-¿Y dónde se encuentra Leomon ahora?- preguntó Davis-. No lo he visto.

-Él y Ogremon se fueron con Tai y los demás de regreso a la base de Gennai- respondió Ken-. Pero prefirieron ir por otro camino, dijeron que tenían que hacer algo antes de llegar allá.

-Entiendo- dijo Davis.

Luego fue el turno del moreno de relatar a sus amigos sobre su parte de la historia. Les habló sobre Ciudad Light y sobre Justimon, el héroe de la ciudad. También habló sobre el viaje en Trailmon y sobre la montaña de hielo que aparecía y desaparecía, donde él, Tai y Matt habían encontrado a Baihumon el día anterior.

-Ahora entiendo por qué usas ese pañuelo en el cuello, Davis, jaja- dijo Kari con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Viaje en Trailmon? Ustedes sí que la pasaron bien- dijo Ken sarcásticamente.

-¡POR CIERTO!- dijo Davis a lo alto- Creo que alguien en particular es el que nos debe una explicación ¿Qué demonios haces aquí en el Digimundo, Ichijouji? ¿Y cuándo fue que llegaste?

-Sabía que llegaría este momento, jeje- dijo Ken.

Entonces el muchacho de ojos color violeta les dijo a sus amigos que había decidido venir hacia el Mundo Digital justo después de que los elegidos, junto con Davis, partieron desde el ordenador de Yolei. También habló sobre su oportuno encuentro con Mimi y Sora, sobre la digievolución de Biyomon, la aldea cerca de la costa, el encuentro con Zhuqiaomon, la ayuda de Ogremon, y la feliz victoria sobre Barbamon, quien fue el primer demonio derrotado.

-Guau, ustedes han pasado por mucho- dijo Kari-. Pero todavía no nos has dicho por qué estas aquí, Ken. Porque sinceramente no creo que hayas venido por un simple impuso, como Davis.

-¡Oye! ¡Terminé siendo de mucha ayuda aquí!- exclamó Davis- ¡Sin Veemon y sin mí, Beelzemon y TK no estarían con nosotros!

-No estamos discutiendo eso, Davis, fuiste de muuucha ayuda- dijo Ken-. Pero Kari tiene razón, si no fuera por Baihumon no habrías podido hacer mucho en la batalla, como Wormmon y yo. En cuanto a tu inquietud, Kari, les voy a contar todo ahora.

Ken estaba a punto de decir el motivo por el cual había decidido ingresar al Digimundo, pero fue interrumpido por el bostezo y los movimientos que TK hizo antes de despertar.

-… ¿Kari? Hola…- dijo el rubio, ya que al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la castaña, debido a que había estado durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de ésta.

Kari no pudo contener su felicidad al escuchar la dulce voz de TK otra vez y lo abrazó de una manera que casi corta la respiración al hermano menor de Matt.

-Oye… estoy bien, cálmate- dijo TK sonriendo, mientras apartaba lentamente los brazos de Kari de alrededor de su cuello.

TK saludó con su mano abierta a Davis y a Ken, y lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Seraphimon meditaba ante la vista de Gatomon.

-Hola amigo, somos buenos otra vez, jeje- dijo TK.

-Tratemos de que no nos vuelva a pasar- respondió Seraphimon mientras estrechaba su mano con su amigo, como personas adultas.

-¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Abrácense!- exclamó Gatomon.

TK y su digimon no lo dudaron ni un segundo y se fundieron en un abrazo rebosante de amistad y esperanza que alegró a todos los presentes. Seraphimon decidió regresar a ser Patamon y junto con Gatomon se unieron a los demás digimon en sus juegos.

-Ken, gracias a ti y a Stingmon, Patamon regresó a la normalidad, con ayuda de todos, por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Justo iba a contar eso cuando despertaste, jaja- respondió Ken-. Por cierto, bienvenido de regreso TK.

El rubio retomó su lugar junto a Kari y se dispuso a escuchar a su amigo, quien les contó el motivo de su llegada al Digimundo.

-Resulta que cuando ustedes se encontraban aquí por primera vez desde que todo esto ocurrió, mientras buscaban nuevamente sus emblemas, el señor Gennai me envió un correo electrónico muy interesante- dijo Ken, sacando su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y enseñándoles el mismo correo que habían visto Mimi y Sora en el volcán-. Aquí lo tienen.

"_Ken, te tengo buenas noticias. Parece ser que cuando estalló la base del Emperador de los Digimon hace diez años, tu emblema no se destruyó con ella. La energía oscura creó una especie de agujero negro que absorbió al emblema justo a tiempo, y lo mandó a otro lugar del Digimundo. No te había dicho nada al respecto porque no sabía específicamente dónde estaba, pero con el regreso de los demonios, el emblema de la Bondad reaccionó ante la oscuridad en algún lugar del lejano continente WWW. Cuando los otros elegidos encuentren sus emblemas, les diré a TK y a Kari que vayan contigo a ese lugar para buscar el tuyo. Saludos, Gennai."_

-Al final resultó que las Bestias Sagradas llamaron a todos a este lugar, así que no hubo necesidad de decirle a alguien que me acompañe- dijo Ken-. Ya todos estaban aquí.

-Guau, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Davis.

-Entonces te ayudaremos a encontrar el emblema- dijo TK- ¿Tienes algún indicio de dónde puede estar?

-Tengo esto- dijo Ken extrayendo la etiqueta correspondiente de su cuello.

-Eso será más que suficiente- dijo Kari-. TK, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Yo estoy perfecto- respondió el rubio-. Esa siesta fue muy reconfortante.

-¡Entonces es hora de irnos!- exclamó Davis levantando un puño- ¡Ven, Veemon, nos vamos!

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Área Oscura, Lucemon esperaba pacientemente a que Lilithmon y Daemon regresaran, y una vez que los tres demonios estuvieron juntos, el líder comenzó a hablar.<p>

-Sinceramente este es un terrible, terrible contratiempo. Hubiese preferido que Beelzemon muriera antes de estar en el mismo grupo con los elegidos. Nunca hubiera pensado que volvería a la normalidad.

-Señor, usted no podía hacer nada- dijo Lilithmon-. Para empezar, fuimos nosotros los que llegamos tarde al campo de batalla. Y además era imposible de preveer que la motocicleta de Beelzemon, a la que tanto quería y cuidaba, fuera a romperse en la pelea con los elegidos.

-De nada sirve culparnos ahora, Lilithmon- dijo Lucemon-. Pero ahora tendremos que aniquilar a Beelzemon también, junto con los elegidos.

-Señor, no olvide que Beelzemon es el único que sabe lo de Fanglongmon- añadió Daemon-. Supongo que para este punto ya les ha contado todo a los humanos.

-Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo- respondió el líder de los demonios-. Pero me parece que podemos sacar ventaja de eso.

-_¡Señor Lucemon!_- se oyó una voz que ingresaba en el recinto.

-Dime, Phantomon.

-La recuperación del señor Belphemon ha alcanzado el cien por ciento- dijo el súbdito de los demonios-. Ahora se encuentra en su Modo de Sueño descansando tranquilamente.

-Qué buena noticia. Gracias, Phantomon, puedes retirarte- dijo Lucemon, para luego fijar su vista en Lilithmon y Daemon-. Belphemon se ha recuperado, podemos guardarlo como as en la manga por si las cosas se complican.

-¿Cree que nos siga obedeciendo, señor?- preguntó Daemon.

-Por supuesto, Belphemon será un Señor Demonio como nosotros, pero carece de una conciencia y de razonamiento, es literalmente una bestia salvaje- explicó Lucemon.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan ahora?- inquirió Lilithmon.

-Bien, volviendo al asunto de Fanglongmon- respondió Lucemon-, la oscuridad ha alcanzado un nivel muy alto en la superficie del Digimundo, así que no te costará nada seguir de cerca a los elegidos si que te detecten, Lilithmon. Irás a donde ellos vayan, con la mayor cautela, hasta que encuentres alguna pista sobre el lugar donde habita Fanglongmon. Solo recuerda que Beelzemon está con ellos, y es el único que puede notar tu presencia, ya que conoce tus movimientos.

-Descuide, señor, me encargaré de conseguir la información que necesita, me retiro enseguida- dijo Lilithmon, antes de emprender su marcha hacia la salida.

-¿Qué hay de mí, señor?- preguntó Daemon- ¿Tiene algo en mente?

-En efecto- dijo Lucemon-. Creo que es hora de que uses tus habilidades interdimensionales para ir ganando un poco de tiempo mientras los elegidos están aquí en el Digimundo.

-No se estará refiriendo a…

-Sí, me estoy refiriendo justamente a eso, Daemon- respondió Lucemon con una sonrisa-. Prepara tu ejército, partirás enseguida.

-Necesitaré solamente cuatro o cinco digimon- dijo Daemon-. Y esta vez, lo haré sin errores…

* * *

><p>Tai y el resto del grupo se dirigían de regreso al continente Server, más específicamente a la base de Gennai. En el camino aprovecharon para intercambiar sus historias, tal y como lo estaban haciendo sus amigos en el campo de batalla al mismo tiempo. Luego de volar sobre HerculesKabuterimon durante casi una hora, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora y Mimi, junto con sus digimon, aterrizaron en la entrada a la cueva que llevaba a la base de Gennai. En un principio, Sora había sugerido viajar hasta la casa de Gennai para luego entrar a la base por el pasadizo secreto, pero Tai le hizo recordar que la casa del señor Gennai fue destruida por Lilithmon en el momento en que ellos escaparon, por lo que el agua del lago debió haberlo cubierto todo. Fue entonces que Matt recordó la cueva por la que él y Tai habían entrado a la base luego de haber sido atacados por Barbamon en aquella ocasión, habiéndose salvado por muy poco. Luego de aterrizar y caminar unos pasos, Matt apartó las hojas que escondían la entrada a la cueva, y los elegidos ingresaron. Al llegar a la sala principal, los elegidos se sorprendieron de ver a Leomon y a Ogremon parados y hablando junto a Gennai y Centarumon.<p>

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí antes que nosotros?- preguntó Izzy con curiosidad.

-Fácil, ustedes se fueron por el aire y nosotros tomamos un atajo- respondió Ogremon.

-¿Qué clase de atajo?- preguntó Joe.

-Recuerden que este lugar está contra la orilla del mar- dijo Leomon-. Simplemente le pedimos a Whamon que nos trajera hasta aquí, puede nadar muy rápido cuando se lo propone.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado- dijo Gennai mientras peinaba su rubia cabellera-. Supe que TK y Patamon regresaron a la normalidad, felicidades.

-Gracias- dijo Tai-, pero en realidad el crédito es para Davis, Ken y Kari, ellos fueron quienes recuperaron a TK.

-Con la ayuda de Beelzemon, claro- acotó Izzy.

-En cuanto a eso- dijo Gennai-, es muy bueno que uno de los demonios ahora esté de nuestro lado, necesitaremos su ayuda en todo lo que se pueda. No se si se percataron, chicos, pero estamos entrando en la recta final en esta batalla. Los demonios que aún siguen con vida, si bien no son tan poderosos como lo era Leviamon, sí poseen una inteligencia y una maldad interna muy superior. Y seguramente habrán escuchado que la inteligencia vence a la fuerza, por eso no debemos descuidar en ningún momento las acciones de Lucemon, Daemon y Lilithmon. Es más, se dice que esos tres demonios fueron los primeros en crearse en la época de la antigua guerra del Digimundo, por lo que se conocen muy bien los unos a los otros, y pueden planear en equipo de una manera muy rápida.

-No debemos olvidar a Belphemon- dijo Joe-. Desde que HerculesKabuterimon lo derrotó en el bosque no hemos vuelto a verlo. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con él.

-De eso estábamos hablando antes de que ustedes llegaran- dijo Centarumon-. Le decía a Gennai que me preocupaba que ese demonio no haya aparecido nuevamente. Y tengo la terrible corazonada de que Lucemon lo está sanando y aumentando su poder al mismo tiempo, por eso lo mantiene escondido y en un lugar sin acceso alguno. Como Izzy y Joe recordarán, Belphemon es una bestia sin conciencia, que se maneja por instinto, por lo que si Lucemon no tiene los cuidados necesarios, podría resultar herido o incluso asesinado por su propio colega demonio.

-Pero basta de charla, vamos al grano- dijo Gennai-, supe que les fue bien con las Bestias Sagradas, ¿por qué decidieron regresar?

-Verá, señor Gennai, Beelzemon nos habló de un digimon llamado Fanglongmon, que según él era el líder de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas- dijo Sora-. Nos preguntábamos si usted tiene alguna pista sobre cómo encontrarlo.

La piel de Gennai empalideció al instante al escuchar el nombre de Fanglongmon. Los elegidos no tenían idea de a qué se debía, por lo que luego de unos momentos, el hombre hecho de datos digitales se vio en la obligación de explicarse.

-¿Y… puedo saber para qué buscan a Fanglongmon?- preguntó Gennai.

-Ah, entonces es cierto que existe- entendió Izzy al instante.

-Por supuesto que existe- acotó Centarumon-. Nadie lo ha visto jamás, pero hay miles de leyendas sobre él.

-Espera, espera- interrumpió Tai-. Dices que nadie lo ha visto jamás, pero Beelzemon nos contó que él y Fanglongmon eran buenos amigos hace tiempo.

-Esa es una de las historias más conocidas sobre Fanglongmon- dijo Leomon, uniéndose a la conversación-. Se dice que era un digimon con un carácter terrible y que prefería vivir sólo en las profundidades de la tierra, pero por alguna razón, un pequeño digimon morado cayó una vez en sus dominios, y terminó volviéndose un gran amigo de ese temible digimon. El pequeño digimon visitaba a Fanglongmon a diario, pero cuando se desató la Gran Guerra del Digimundo, casualmente cuando apareció Lucemon por primera vez, el digimon morado desapareció sin dejar rastros, y desde entonces no se sabe nada de Fanglongmon, ya que nadie ha descendido hasta su guarida.

-Pero aún no me han dicho por qué quieren ver a Fanglongmon- dijo Gennai-. Si se entera de lo que está ocurriendo, ese digimon sería capaz de destruir el Digimundo con tal de acabar con la Oscuridad.

-Es que Beelzemon nos encargó que le pidiéramos a Fanglongmon el mineral Huanglong- dijo Izzy, quien era el único del grupo que recordaba el nombre de lo que estaban buscando.

-Entiendo- respondió Gennai-. En eso tiene razón, las leyendas cuentan que Fanglongmon es el único ser vivo que posee el raro y poderoso mineral Huanglong unido a su cuerpo, el cual le otorga una impenetrable defensa. Lamentablemente todo lo que sé sobre Fanglongmon se reduce a las leyendas e historias que se cuentan en el Digimundo, parece ser que el único digimon con vida que llegó a conocerlo es Beelzemon.

-¿Qué hay de Zhuqiaomon y las otras Bestias Sagradas?- preguntó Mimi-. Siendo Fanglongmon el líder, deberían saber algo.

-Buena idea, Mimi, no lo había pensado- dijo Tai, sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Por lo que sabemos de las Bestias Sagradas, deberíamos preguntarle a Ebonwumon- sugirió Joe-. Por lo que nos hemos contado entre nosotros, Zhuqiaomon es un tanto malhumorado, al igual que Baihumon. Y en cuanto a Qinglongmon, puede estar en cualquier parte, no es seguro que siga en aquella torre. Además Ebonwumon nos dijo que era el miembro más antiguo de las Bestias Sagradas, seguramente sabe algo sobre Fanglongmon.

-Es un buen plan- dijo Izzy-, pero tampoco es seguro que la isla que habita Ebonwumon siga en el mismo lugar.

-No perdemos nada con intentar- dijo Ogremon-. Estoy seguro que podemos ir y regresar en menos de dos horas.

Y así continuaron hablando y trazando un plan para luego ser sustituido con otro, y luego con otro, y así sucesivamente, sin lograr ponerse de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>-Es por aquí- dijo Ken-. La etiqueta ha comenzado a brillar.<p>

-Eso significa que estamos cerca- dijo TK-. Pero no logro verlo por ningún lado.

TK, Kari, Davis y Ken estuvieron caminando si un rumbo fijo durante un buen rato. Luego de haber descansado en el campo de batalla, y con un TK completamente recuperado, los humanos habían decidido ponerse en marcha y buscar el emblema de la Bondad, aunque no tenían ninguna pista sobre su ubicación. Deambularon durante casi una hora, y mientras caminaban, Veemon e Impmon iban jugando unas carreras, desafiándose para ver quién llegaba primero a aquel árbol o a aquella roca. Wormmon iba en los brazos de Ken, mirando de reojo al digimon morado, sin poder apartarle a vista. Gatomon caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Kari, y en cuanto a Patamon, había tomado su clásica posición sobre la cabeza de TK, conversando con el rubio y la castaña. De repente, la etiqueta que Ken llevaba alrededor de su cuello había comenzado a brillar levemente.

-Tal vez se encuentre en aquella cueva, se ve muy extraña- mencionó Davis señalando a su derecha.

Sin tener otra opción a la vista, el grupo se adentró en la oscura cueva, la cual era iluminada por el destello de la etiqueta de Ken.

-El brillo es más fuerte- dijo Ken-. Parece que has dado en el clavo, Davis.

Los elegidos finalmente llegaron al final de la cueva, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada, aunque la etiqueta seguía brillando.

-Esto es muy extraño- dijo Kari- ¿Cómo puede ser que no haya nada?

-El emblema debe estar escondido- dijo TK-. Si la etiqueta brilla de esa manera, no hay duda de que el emblema se encuentra aquí mismo.

Repentinamente, y para sorpresa de todos, la pared trasera de la cueva se derrumbó y dos siluetas extrañas salieron en dirección hacia los elegidos, a quienes esquivaron fácilmente y salieron al exterior de la cueva. Cuando las siluetas abandonaron la cueva, la etiqueta del joven Ichijouji dejó de brillar, y la oscuridad invadió la cueva, siendo iluminada por débiles rayos de sol provenientes del exterior.

-¡Tienen el emblema! ¡Que no escapen!- exclamó Ken.

Los elegidos salieron rápidamente hacia el exterior, pero no encontraron rastros de quienes se habían llevado el emblema. Inteligentemente, Ken tomó la etiqueta en sus manos, y apuntó con ella hacia distintos puntos al azar, y cuando apuntó con ella hacia el oeste, el objeto nuevamente comenzó a brillar.

-¡Es por aquí, andando!- exclamó Ken, haciendo digievolucionar a Wormmon rápidamente.

Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon e Impmon digievolucionaron al nivel Mega y junto con Stingmon tomaron a sus compañeros y levantaron vuelo para dar persecución a quienes tenían el emblema en su poder.

-Desde el aire será más fácil localizarlos- dijo Kari.

-Eso creo, pero no los veo por ningún lado- respondió Ken mientras miraba a un lado y al otro.

-¡Por ahí!- exclamó Davis señalando hacia abajo- Esos dos que están corriendo se ven sospechosos, bajemos.

Los elegidos siguieron las indicaciones de su líder, y rápidamente volaron hacia los sospechosos, quienes aumentaron la velocidad, pero no fue suficiente para escapar de los digimon elegidos, quienes los alcanzaron rápidamente y bloquearon su camino, cerrándoles el paso.

-¡Entréguenme el emblema de inmediato, malditos ladrones!- dijo Ken, ante la sorpresiva mirada de los sospechosos, quienes no entendían por qué los llamaban de esa manera.

-¡Ken! ¡Espera!- exclamó TK repentinamente- ¿Acaso ellos no son…?

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capítulo, un poco corto, lo sé, pero no quería adelantar nada de este nuevo arco de la historia que se viene. ¿Quiénes son los que robaron el emblema? ¿TK los reconoció? Lo resolveremos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por los revews, como siempre, y tengo que pedirles que, si dejan un revew en este capítulo, escriban <strong>"Opción 1"<strong> u **"Opción 2"** además del revew en sí. Sucede que tengo una incógnita sobre los ladrones que robaron el emblema, y quiero que ustedes elijan por mí, jaja, es todo.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Descubriremos quienes robaron el emblema de Ken, y nos llevaremos una agradable sorpresa. Además, Gennai le ordena a TK que regrese al Mundo Real de inmediato para ayudar a Yolei, Cody y Catherine. El próximo episodio "_**Daemon ataca Odaiba**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	22. Daemon ataca Odaiba

Hola a toodooos! Antes que todo, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Aquí me tienen, el primero de enero terminando este capítulo, lo siento por la demora. Como siempre, gracias por los revews y por participar en el pequeño concurso, en el que, déjenme decirles, ha ganado la Opción 2 (la que interiormente yo también quería, jeje). Este capítulo tiene partes más descriptivas de la trama en lugar de acción, pero les aseguro que se quedarán con las ganas de mucho más cuando terminen de leerlo. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, luego de mucho tiempo, en el capítulo de hoy reaparecen Yolei y Cody, ¡Sí! Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22: Daemon ataca Odaiba<strong>_

* * *

><p>Luego de que los elegidos regresaron al Digimundo para viajar hacia el continente WWW junto con Davis y Ken, en el Mundo Real se habían quedado Yolei y Cody, habiendo sido el menor de los elegidos el único cómplice en el escape de Ken hacia el Mundo Digital. Mientras la reunión aún se estaba llevando a cabo en el apartamento Ichijouji, Yolei se había retirado a descansar debido al disgusto de la huida de Davis, por lo que no sabía que Ken también se había marchado. Su sorpresa fue enorme al enterarse de lo ocurrido, y sobretodo al ver que el ordenador había sido destruido por Cody, quien había seguido las órdenes del joven Ichijouji. Al principio Yolei lo único que hizo fue ponerse a gritar y a romper cosas, por lo que Cody tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por calmarla. Los días fueron pasando, y Yolei se fue calmando poco a poco. Cody, por su parte, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Ken de cuidar a la pelimorada y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitase, por lo que con el correr de los días el dúo se fue afianzando y tres días después de la partida de sus amigos, la mayor y el menor de los elegidos se encontraban en la terraza del centro comercial Aqua City Odaiba, ubicado justo enfrente del edificio deFuji TV, disfrutando de un delicioso helado, acompañados por Upamon y Poromon.<p>

-Ya han pasado tres días, ¿por qué no sabemos nada de ellos?- preguntó Yolei.

-No lo sé- respondió Cody-. El programa de rastreo que habíamos creado con Ken se estropeó en cuanto ellos llegaron al Digimundo, tiene que deberse a que Gennai cerró la puerta de manera total.

-Espero que Ken encuentre su emblema, debe estar sintiéndose una carga al no poder hacer nada contra los demonios.

-Lo sé, Yolei, yo también estaba pensando en eso- dijo Cody-. Pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar este maravilloso día de verano en este bello lugar. Estoy seguro de que si no sabemos nada es porque todo anda bien.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó la joven Inoue.

-Por supuesto, tengo la certeza de que si en verdad nuestros amigos estuvieran en peligro, el señor Gennai nos ya hubiese avisado, no te preocupes.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Este helado está delicioso.

-Cody…- dijo Upamon repentinamente-. Algo anda mal.

-¿Qué sucede, Upamon?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

-Siento una presencia extraña- respondió el digimon.

-¿Una presencia extraña?- dijo Yolei- ¿Qué me dices tú, Poromon?

-No Yolei, yo no siento nada raro- respondió la pequeña ave.

-Debe ser tu imaginación, Upamon, no te preocupes- dijo Cody-. Además, el señor Gennai selló la puerta hacia el Digimundo, nada ni nadie puede salir.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Upamon resignado- ¡Oye, dame un poco de ese helado!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Horas antes.<strong>_

* * *

><p>-¿Todo listo para partir, Daemon?<p>

-Por supuesto, señor, cuando usted desee- respondió el demonio-. Pero tengo un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Lucemon.

-Sucede que ese ser de apariencia humana que protege el Digimundo selló las puertas por completo- dijo Daemon-. Aceptó el hecho de que los elegidos no puedan escapar de aquí pero a costa de que yo tampoco pueda utilizar mi habilidad interdimensional para viajar al Mundo Real. Literalmente nos ha encerrado a todos aquí en el Digimundo.

-Eso no será problema- dijo Lucemon-. Sólo tenemos que esperar algunas horas, y Lilithmon se encargará de eso. Esperemos su mensaje.

* * *

><p>-¡Entréguenme el emblema de inmediato, malditos ladrones!- dijo Ken, ante la sorpresiva mirada de los sospechosos, quienes no entendían por qué los llamaban de esa manera.<p>

-¡Ken! ¡Espera!- exclamó TK repentinamente- ¿Acaso ellos no son…?

La luz del sol dio de lleno en los dos sospechosos seres, quedando al descubierto un niño de no más de seis o siete años de edad, de piel pálida, complexión delgada, cabello negro corto y unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus párpados. El niño se encontraba acompañado por un pequeño digimon de color verde esférico semejante a una fruta, sin brazos y con dos pequeños pies de color verde un poco más oscuro que su cara-cuerpo. Davis, Ken y Kari permanecieron en sus posiciones tras el aviso de TK, quien se acercó lentamente hacia los dos compañeros, y puso una rodilla en tierra para quedar con su rostro a la altura del niño.

-¿Yukio?- dijo TK.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el infante.

Davis, Ken y Kari se paralizaron y empalidecieron por completo tras el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre el rubio y el pequeño, ese niño no podía ser el mismísimo Yukio Oikawa que ellos recordaban.

-Me llamo TK, TK Takaishi, ellos son Kari Kamiya, Davis, Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji.

TK hablaba lentamente y en un tono amistoso para no intimidar al niño y asustarlo, era evidente que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido hace diez años, pero al oír el nombre de Ken el muchacho abrió sus ojos grandes como platos.

-¡¿Tú eres Ken Ichijouji?!- exclamó el niño- Pruébalo.

Ken se asombró ante las palabras del pequeño Yukio, y optó por sacar su etiqueta y su D3 negro para enseñárselos al muchacho.

-¿Esto es suficiente?- preguntó Ken amablemente.

-¡Guau! ¡Sí eres Ken!- exclamó el niño-. El señor Gennai me dijo que reconocería a Ken por su Digivice negro.

-¡¿EL SEÑOR GENNAI?!- exclamaron tanto los elegidos como sus digimon todos al mismo tiempo, logrando que el pequeño Yukio y su digimon se agacharan tapando sus orejas por la sorpresa, y comenzaron a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo TK moviendo sus manos.

-A ver, TK, déjame esto- dijo la estudiante de educación infantil.

Sin pensarlo, Kari abrazó al pequeño niño y al digimon bebé, susurrándole frases para calmarlos, logrando que dejaran de llorar.

-Hola, soy Kari, lo que sucede es que nos sorprendimos de que tú conocieras al señor Gennai. Verás, él es un gran amigo nuestro, lo conocemos hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Él fue quien les dijo mi nombre?- preguntó el pequeño Yukio.

-Eeeemm, sí, sí, así es- respondió Kari-. Y te estábamos buscando, creo que te has llevado algo que le pertenece a Ken, ¿cierto?

-Eso creo- respondió el pequeño-. Encontré esto hace algunos días y el señor Gennai me pidió que lo cuidara todo el tiempo hasta que me encontrara con Ken Ichijouji, y que debía entregárselo a él. No sabíamos que Ken estaba con ustedes, por eso escapamos con él objeto, para protegerlo. Enséñaselos, Datirimon.

El pequeño digimon bebé de color verde hizo crecer una pequeña rama de la punta de su cabeza, la cual sujetaba el emblema de la Bondad fuertemente. La etiqueta de Ken comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, y al instante siguiente, el emblema se desprendió de su lugar y comenzó a levitar hacia su verdadera ubicación, dentro de la etiqueta.

-Guau- dijo el pequeño Yukio-. Así que el emblema era tuyo. Espero yo también tener uno cuando sea mayor.

-¿Tienes un Digivice como nosotros, Yukio?- preguntó Davis.

-No, no lo tengo, es por eso que Datirimon sigue en su etapa de bebé- respondió el pequeño-. Pero el señor Gennai me dijo que me daría uno cuando sea el momento, no puedo esperar.

-Definitivamente Gennai va a tener que darnos una larga explicación- dijo Davis, a lo que sus compañeros asintieron fervientemente.

* * *

><p>Los elegidos mayores habían estado debatiendo durante horas acerca de cuál sería el mejor proceder para encontrar alguna pista sobre Fanglongmon.<p>

-Muy bien, entonces este es el plan- dijo Tai-. Izzy, Joe y Mimi, acompañados de Ogremon, irán de regreso hacia el continente WWW y verán si pueden encontrar a Ebonwumon para sacarle algo de información. Matt, Sora y yo junto a Leomon volveremos a la Isla File para interrogar a Frigimon y Mojyamon. Ellos llevan mucho tiempo en la Isla File y a lo mejor saben algo. ¿Preguntas?

-Sí, aquí- dijo Mimi- ¿Volveremos a reunirnos aquí en este lugar?

-Sí, luego de realizadas nuestras tareas volveremos aquí inmediatamente- dijo Tai-. Si estamos separados mucho tiempo seremos un blanco fácil para los demonios.

-Tengo una pregunta, Tai- dijo Joe levantando su mano- ¿No crees que es muy peligroso que regresen a la Isla File? La última vez, Daemon atacó a TK, sin mencionar ese horrible agujero negro que hay en lugar de la montaña Mugen.

-No te preocupes, Joe, tenemos todo bajo control- dijo Matt guiñando su ojo derecho-. Además, una pizca de peligro siempre es buena, jeje.

-Muy bien, no pierdan tiempo- dijo Gennai-. Vamos, Centarumon y yo los acompañaremos a la salida.

Todos los que se encontraban dentro de la base de Gennai salieron al exterior, sin imaginarse que Lilithmon había estado escondida escuchando toda la conversación. Una vez que la base de Gennai se encontró completamente vacía, la demoniza ingresó rápidamente.

-Tengo muy poco tiempo- dijo Lilithmon para sí misma-. Busquemos la computadora principal.

La demoniza de la Lujuria se abrió paso a hurtadillas dentro del refugio de sus enemigos, hasta que halló la sala donde segundos atrás los elegidos decidían los próximos pasos a seguir.

-La encontré- dijo Lilithmon soltando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba la gran pantalla ante sus ojos.

Lilithmon comenzó a tipear rápidamente, hasta que halló lo que necesitaba. Luego de algunos segundos, llegó a una opción llamada _"Sello total de la puerta al Mundo Real ¿desbloquear?"._ Pensando que no podía ser más fácil, Lilithmon presionó en la opción _"Sí"_, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando el ordenador le exigió una contraseña para continuar con la acción.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Lilithmon, para luego acomodar sus peinetas y recuperar la compostura-. Tranquila, tranquila, no hay problema, esto se arregla de un modo muy sencillo.

Lilithmon posicionó su espejo apuntando hacia la gran pantalla que tenía en frente, y tras unos movimientos de su mano, una proyección de Gennai apareció delante de ella, tipeando de una manera muy rápida las teclas del ordenador.

-Perfecto- dijo Lilithmon para sí-. Conseguí proyectar a ese sujeto al momento en el que cerró la puerta, ahora sólo tengo que ver la contraseña.

El Gennai transparente continuó su labor, se lo veía muy nervioso y su frente sudaba. Al perecer pensaba en voz alta al momento de cerrar la puerta al Mundo Real.

-_Lo siento, chicos, pero bloquear la puerta de forma total es el único modo de asegurarme que Daemon no aprovechará la batalla con los otros demonios para escapar al Mundo Real. Sello total de la puerta al Mundo Real ¿bloquear?-_ dijo Gennai, repitiendo las palabras que aparecían en la pantalla-_ Sí. Contraseña: Salvación._

Eso fue todo lo que Lilithmon necesitó oír. Con otro movimiento de su mano, borró la proyección de Gennai y utilizando la contraseña logró desbloquear el sello de la puerta, para luego desaparecer de la habitación, justo antes de que Gennai y Centarumon regresaran.

-Señor, la puerta está abierta- dijo Lilithmon a su líder a través de su espejo-. Pero no hay mucho tiempo, Daemon debe marcharse rápido.

-_Excelente trabajo, Lilithmon, eres excelente_- fue la respuesta de Lucemon desde el otro lado del espejo, logrando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la digimon.

-Por favor, señor, sólo hago lo que me ordenó.

-_Y lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿Algo más que deba saber?_

-De hecho, señor, le informaré los futuros movimientos de los elegidos…

* * *

><p>-Y dime, Yukio, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en el Digimundo?- preguntó Ken después de guardar su etiqueta con el emblema dentro de su camisa.<p>

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nací aquí en el Digimundo- respondió el infante.

-¿Y Datirimon siempre estuvo contigo?- preguntó TK.

-Así es, somos amigos desde que tengo memoria.

-He esperado a Yukio tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cuando empecé a esperarlo- acotó el digimon bebé.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó Davis-. Porque no creo que debamos dejarlo aquí sólo.

-_Sí, deben hacerlo_- dijo una reconocida voz, cuyo cuerpo tomó forma tras un destello lumínico.

-¡Gennai!- exclamaron todos.

-¡Sí que nos debes una larga y convincente explicación, amigo!- dijo Davis cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo haré, pero ahora no es el momento- dijo el rubio adulto-. TK, tienes que regresar conmigo al Mundo Real de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy nervioso, cálmate por favor- dijo el hermano de Matt.

-De algún modo, los demonios desactivaron mi sistema de seguridad, y Daemon escapó al Mundo Real. Tienes que detenerlo.

-Iremos todos- dijo Ken.

-No lo creo- respondió Gennai-. Tengo otra tarea para ustedes. Pero espérenme aquí, ya regreso.

-Si TK se va, yo me voy con él. Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo y…- comenzó a decir Kari, pero Gennai hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y simplemente tomó a TK de la mano y desapareció en un instante, con Patamon sobre la cabeza del rubio- ¡TK!- gritó Kari mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De regreso al presente.<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Debe ser tu imaginación, Upamon, no te preocupes- dijo Cody-. Además, el señor Gennai selló la puerta hacia el Digimundo, nada ni nadie puede salir.<p>

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Upamon resignado- ¡Oye, dame un poco de ese helado!

Una tremenda explosión se oyó hacia el oeste de donde se encontraban Yolei y Cody. Los elegidos corrieron hacia el balcón de la terraza del centro comercial, para encontrarse con que uno de los edificios de viviendas había estallado y estaba derrumbándose.

-¿Qué demo…?- dijo Yolei por lo bajo, pero las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca, porque otro edificio conocido, la antigua escuela a la que Yolei y Cody asistieron durante su primer aventura en el Digimundo, había sido derrumbada por completo, y se desplomaba poco a poco sobre sus cimientos.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!- exclamó Cody, antes de que, ante sus ojos, el Parque Metropolitano Daiba, el lugar donde él y sus amigos compartían partidas de ajedrez y donde había comenzado la celebración del primero de agosto, hace ya siete días, estallaba en llamas repentinamente, acabando con la verde vida de los árboles y plantas, así como también con las personas y animales domésticos y salvajes que allí se encontraban disfrutando un tranquilo y soleado día de verano.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño, no puede estar pasando…- dijo Yolei en voz baja, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Yolei volvió a fijar su vista en la querida escuela, o en lo que quedaba de ella, y a lo lejos notó un pequeño resplandor de color lila que emergió de la nube de polvo y se elevó en el aire, y comenzó a volar en dirección al parque de diversiones Palette Town, en el distrito Aomi.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Yolei señalando el débil destello que se movía casi imperceptible, debido a la lejanía.

-No lo sé, pero no nos vamos a quedar aquí mientras la ciudad sigue su camino al infierno ¡Upamon, digievoluciona!

-¡Poromon, tú también!- exclamó Yolei, apuntando con su D3 rojo a su digimon.

-¡Upamon digievolves a… Armadillomon!

-¡Poromon digievolves a… Hawkmon! ¡Hawkmon digievolves a… Aquilamon!

-¡Suban!- exclamó Yolei tendiendo una mano hacia Cody.

El joven y su digimon subieron junto con Yolei a la espalda a Aquilamon, y juntos emprendieron el vuelo hacia el parque de diversiones, para intentar descubrir quién era el responsable de todos los destrozos. En su camino, las aberraciones no se detuvieron, ya que desde el cielo pudieron ver cómo los habitantes de Odaiba corrían a sus automóviles para escapar de la catástrofe que se estaba desatando, y la mayoría recurría al grito de "!Digimon! ¡Digimon! ¡Otra vez!" al ver a la compañera de Yolei moverse velozmente entre las nubes. A lo lejos, Cody observaba tristemente cómo el Puente Arco iris, que unía la isla de Odaiba con el puerto de Shibaura, en la bahía de Tokio, se desmoronaba y se caía a pedazos al océano, llevándose con él varios vehículos que intentaban escapar de la isla artificial de Odaiba, así como también una formación completa del Yurikamome, el transporte público ferroviario más utilizado de la ciudad.

-No debemos perder más tiempo- dijo Yolei- ¡Deprisa, Aquilamon!

El digimon rojo aumentó la velocidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los elegidos se encontraban en la entrada de Palette Town, el famoso parque de diversiones. Yolei y Cody pudieron notar que unos nubarrones negros habían coloreado el cielo en las proximidades del parque, por lo que supusieron que no podía ser algo bueno. El misterioso destello de color lila había ingresado al parque y pronto se perdió de vista.

-…No lo sé, Cody, ¿Deberíamos entrar?- preguntó Yolei.

-Pues deberíamos, aunque no estoy seguro de qué podemos encontrar adentro- respondió el joven de dieciocho años.

Las puertas del parque estaban abiertas de par en par, debido a que había estado repleto de gente hasta hace algunos minutos, y la atmósfera sombría y silenciosa invitaba a los elegidos a ingresar en el lugar. Ya no se veía a nadie en las calles, la evacuación había sido rápida. Aunque el Puente Arco iris había sido destruido, aún quedaban varías vías de escape, como la línea ferroviaria Wagan Line, a través del Tokio Port Tunnel, un túnel subterráneo, o los ferrys que conectan Odaiba con Asakusa, recorriendo el río Sumida y el Kansai Rinkai Park en el este de Tokio, además de los túneles subterráneos para vehículos particulares. Lo cierto es que la evacuación de la ciudad se llevó a cabo aún sin saber qué era lo que estaba ocasionando los destrozos, pero visualizar a Aquilamon en el cielo era prueba suficiente para deducir que los digimon estaban involucrados.

-Debemos saber qué era ese destello- dijo Yolei-. Entremos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Cody-. Armadillomon, ¿estás listo?

-Listo para lo que sea, Cody- respondió el mamífero digimon.

Sabiendo que lo que encontrarían dentro del ahora tenebroso parque de diversiones no sería bueno, Yolei y Cody dieron su primer paso hacia el interior, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver un destello blanco delante de ellos, que al apagarse mostraba a Gennai junto a TK y Patamon delante del castaño y la pelimorada.

-¡TK! ¡Patamon! ¡Señor Gennai!- exclamaron Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon y Hawkmon al unísono.

-¡Oh, no! Mira los destrozos, TK. Llegamos tarde- dijo Gennai al rubio- ¡Yolei, Cody! Me alegra que estén bien, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vimos un destello de color lila adentrarse aquí en el parque, y vinimos a ver de qué se trata- dijo Yolei-. Además queremos averiguar quién causó todo esto.

-Así que ya ha llegado, que rápido…- dijo Gennai mirando al suelo, luego levantó su vista hacia los dos humanos que tenía en frente-. Me temo que voy a tener que pedirles que se marchen de aquí como todos los demás.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Cody-. Ni lo sueñes, Gennai. Hemos estado aquí sin hacer nada desde que todo esto empezó, y entiendo que no podamos ir al Digimundo, pero Odaiba es mi hogar y voy a pelear contra quien sea para salvarla.

-Es peor de lo que se imaginan- dijo Gennai-. No se trata de cualquier enemigo. Es Daemon. Ha escapado del Digimundo burlando el sello que le puse a la puerta, y ahora está dentro de ese parque planeando quien sabe qué cosa.

-Señor Gennai- esta vez quien habló fue TK-. Puede que Daemon no esté sólo ahí dentro, debe tener digimon bajo sus órdenes. Si es así, se nos dificultará a Patamon y a mí pelear contra todos ellos. Por favor, deje que Yolei y Cody vengan conmigo, le prometo protegerlos y sacarlos de aquí si es necesario.

-… Está bien- dijo finalmente Gennai-. Supongo que no puedo impedirles que protejan su ciudad, el lugar donde viven. Pero tengan cuidado, y no cometan ninguna locura. Ahora ya váyanse, Catherine puede estar en peligro. Yo debo regresar al Digimundo para volver a sellar la puerta para que nada ni nadie vuelva a escapar, además les dije a Davis y los demás que tenía una tarea para ellos. Nos vemos, y buena suerte.

Entonces Gennai juntó sus manos y, tras otro destello blanco, desapareció por completo.

-TK, me alegro mucho de verte- dijo Yolei- ¿Cómo está Ken? ¿Lo golpeaste por meterse al Digimundo?

-De hecho no se metió- dijo el rubio-. Resulta que Gennai le había permitido ir, y ya tiene el emblema de la Bondad en su poder. Por cierto, Cody, tengo una noticia que dentro de toda esta oscuridad te hará muy feliz, pero no hay tiempo para hablarlo ahora.

-Bien, TK, entonces dinos qué hacemos- respondió el castaño-. Tú aceptaste el liderazgo de esta misión.

-Primero tenemos que encontrar a Catherine- dijo TK- Supongo que todos conocemos muy bien este parque, ¿cierto?

-Eso es obvio- dijo Yolei con una sonrisa-. He venido aquí tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Pero dinos, ¿Quién es Catherine?

-Ah claro, cuando los demás la conocieron, ni ustedes ni Davis y Ken estaban presentes- dijo TK recordando aquel momento en la casa de Gennai, antes de ser atacada por Lilithmon-. Ya la conocerán en unos momentos, no perdamos tiempo ¡Andando!

* * *

><p>-Gennai ha regresado- dijo Davis al ver la figura del hombre reapareciendo ante los presentes.<p>

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho- dijo Kari-. Yo quería ir con TK.

-No te preocupes- respondió Gennai-. Lo dejé con Yolei y Cody, además le pedí a Catherine que fuera hasta Odaiba para ayudar.

Kari se alivió un poco al saber que TK estaba con Yolei y Cody, ellos lo cuidarían, y la ayuda de la francesa no vendría nada mal tampoco, tenía un poderoso digimon a su lado que le plantó batalla a Lilithmon en el pasado, en la casa de Gennai.

-Bien, ahora explícanos, ¿Qué significa "esto"?- preguntó Davis, señalando al pequeño Yukio con su dedo índice.

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Gennai, ganándose por milésima vez una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de los elegidos-. Los demás pueden estar en peligro, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano?- preguntó Kari, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en señal de preocupación.

-Sí, les explicaré en el camino, vámonos- dijo Gennai-. Yukio, nos volveremos a ver.

-Cuídese, señor- respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¡Es sólo un niño!- exclamó Ken- ¡¿Cómo puede dejarlo sólo aquí y en compañía de un digimon bebé?!

Sin embargo, Gennai volvió a hacer oídos sordos, y tras dedicarle una generosa sonrisa al pequeño Yukio y a Datirimon, desapareció junto con Davis, Ken, Kari y los cuatro digimon, Veemon, Wormmon, Gatomon e Impmon, dejando al pequeño y a su digimon solos nuevamente.

El grupo reapareció en la base de Gennai, donde Centarumon los estaba esperando con una mueca de preocupación, o por lo menos esa era la sensación que daba, ya que el casco que lleva en el rostro y su único ojo rojo no eran muy expresivos. En cuanto llegaron, Gennai cayó de rodillas en el suelo respirando agitadamente. Se incorporó lentamente y para mantenerse en pie necesitó aferrarse a la gran mesa redonda de piedra.

-¿Qué le sucede, señor Gennai?- preguntó Ken, ayudando al hombre compuesto de datos a sentarse en una de las sillas de piedra de la sala.

-No te preocupes, yo les explico- le dijo Centarumon al rubio-. Verán, en vista de los hechos que ocurrieron en los últimos minutos, Gennai hizo uso de la _transmisión instantánea_, una habilidad única de él muy eficaz que le permite aparecer en cualquier lugar en tan sólo una centésima de segundo, sin importar qué tan alejado esté. El problema es que esta habilidad consume una cantidad enorme de energía, al tener que trasladar una gran cantidad de datos a una velocidad muy alta, por eso Gennai casi nunca hace uso de ella. Ahora, imagínense la cantidad de energía que demanda el tener que trasladar a TK y a Patamon al Mundo Real, y segundos después a ustedes siete hasta aquí. Gennai está exhausto.

-Debe estar pasando algo muy importante para que Gennai se haya sacrificado de esa manera- dijo Davis mirando al hombre que respiraba agitadamente.

-En efecto- respondió Centarumon-. Tai y los demás habían trazado un plan, y decidieron separarse en dos grupos para encontrar pistas sobre Fanglongmon. Gennai y yo acompañamos los elegidos a la salida, y al parecer en ese momento alguien se infiltró aquí en la base y desactivó el sello de la puerta hacia el Mundo Real, permitiendo el escape de Daemon gracias a su habilidad interdimensional.

-Por eso llevaron a TK al Mundo Real- dijo Ken.

-Así es- dijo Gennai, un poco más recuperado-. No teníamos mucho tiempo, había que pensar rápido, y pensamos que TK sería el más adecuado, ya que fue el único que peleó contra Daemon aquella vez en la Ciudad del Inicio, y por lo tanto sabe de lo que es capaz. Antes de partir, le pedí a Catherine que entrara al Digimundo y saliera por una de las puertas que llevan a Japón, para que TK no pelee sólo. No sabía que me encontraría cara a cara con Yolei y Cody en cuanto llegara al Mundo Real.

-¿Y por qué no nos pidió a nosotros que ayudemos a TK?- preguntó Kari-. Por lo menos a uno solo de nosotros.

-A eso estamos llegando- dijo Gennai-. En primer lugar, le había prometido a Michael y Catherine que los volvería a llamar si se los necesitaba, y eso hice. Michael ayudó en la batalla contra Leviamon, y ahora era el turno de Catherine. En segundo lugar, quiero mostrarles esto.

Gennai se incorporó lentamente y caminó hacia la computadora principal, donde tecleó por unos segundos y la pantalla mostró algo que sorprendió a los elegidos.

-Es un mapa del Digimundo- dijo Ken seguro de sí mismo.

-Exactamente- respondió Gennai-. Aunque no está completo. Esto es sólo el mapa de la Isla File y el Continente WWW. Aquí es donde estaban minutos atrás.

-¿Y qué son esas luces en el mapa?- preguntó Impmon.

-Son sus amigos- dijo Centarumon-. Estas tres que se dirigen de regreso a WWW son Izzy, Joe y Mimi. Ellos acordaron visitar a Ebonwumon para ver si conseguían pistas sobre el paradero de Fanglongmon. Y estas tres luces de aquí son Tai, Matt y Sora. Ellos decidieron regresar a la Isla File para interrogar a Frigimon y Mojyamon.

-¡¿La Isla File?!- exclamó Kari- ¿Mi hermano va hacia la Isla File? ¿Con ese enorme agujero negro en el centro del lugar?

-Ellos decidieron correr el riesgo- dijo Gennai-. Pero ése exactamente no es el problema.

Gennai tecleó unos comandos más, revelando en el mapa varios puntos de color negro que se dirigían en dirección a las luces que representaban a los elegidos.

-¿Y qué son esas?- preguntó Veemon.

-Son digimon oscuros- respondió Centarumon-. Por eso Gennai fue por ustedes. Parece que los demonios se enteraron del plan de Tai y aprovecharon esta separación de tres y tres para tenderles una emboscada. Un ejército de digimon oscuros se dirige rápidamente hacia ellos. Tienen que ayudarlos.

-Realmente es un milagro que nosotros hayamos ido con Ken a buscar el emblema, de otro modo no sabríamos nada de esto- reflexionó Davis-. Tenemos que irnos enseguida. Ken, tú y yo nos vamos con Izzy. Kari, Impmon y tú irán con Tai ¡Rápido!

Gennai quedó muy satisfecho con el accionar de Davis, definitivamente era el merecedor de los googles de Tai, por lo que al despedirse de los elegidos, volvió a la computadora, para volver a sellar la puerta otra vez.

-No se suponía que debían encontrarse con Yukio, ¿sabes?- dijo luego, haciendo conversación.

-Lo sé, pero esto terminaría pasando tarde o temprano- respondió Centarumon- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy mejor, gracias.

-Igualmente aún hay cosas que los elegidos no se imaginan, como por ejemplo la única manera de vencer a Lucemon- dijo Centarumon-. La profecía que les contamos no terminaba con la intervención de las Bestias Sagradas, y lo sabes.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo Gennai-. Pero nos prometimos el uno al otro no decir nada sobre el sacrificio hasta que tenga que ocurrir. Recuérdalo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Vaya, Gennai oculta muchas cosas, ¿no creen? Y no se preocupen por el pequeño Oikawa, en su momento Gennai les contará todo a los elegidos. De nuevo pido disculpas por la demora, y espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo. No sé si el pequeño Yukio volverá a aparecer en la historia, pero lo mismo dije sobre Michael y Catherine, y ambos regresaron, así que no me hagan caso jaja. Por último, quiero comentar que los lugares de Odaiba que mencioné son todos reales. Luego de un pequeño "trabajo de investigación" (Wikipedia, cof cof), se me ocurrió que sería interesante nombrar lugares reales como lo hicieron en el animé.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: La batalla por el futuro de Odaiba comienza, y en el Digimundo, la emboscada se lleva a cabo trayendo una terrible consecuencia para Tai, Matt y Sora. El próximo episodio será "_**El portal hacia el Área Oscura**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	23. El portal hacia el Área Oscura

Holaaa! Primero, como siempre, muchas gracias por los revews, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n Me alegra que a todos les haya gustado la aparición del pequeño Yukio Oikawa, después de todo fue su elección jeje. Lamento muchísimo el atraso, pero en recompensa, en este capítulo tendremos una ¿impresionante? batalla entre Lucemon y Beelzemon, como todos la estábamos esperando. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 23: El portal hacia el Área Oscura<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Algo anda mal aquí…- dijo Yolei.

-Lo sé, esto no es así- comentó Cody-. Se supone que Daikanransha estaba por allá, y ahora se encuentra en el centro del parque.

-Sin duda Daemon tiene algo que ver en esto- dijo TK-. Debe haber hecho esto para confundirnos. Estén alerta.

TK, Yolei y Cody habían entrado a Palett Town, el enorme parque de diversiones de Odaiba donde minutos atrás habían visto ingresar una misteriosa luz que Gennai después identificó como Catherine, la elegida de Francia. Al ingresar al lugar, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y prenderse de forma continua, mientras el clima nublado y frío y la niebla dificultaban la visión a un amplio rango. Mientras recorrían el lugar, los elegidos notaron que los sectores del parque estaban cambiados a como los recordaban. Cody había señalado que Daikanransha, la magnificente noria o rueda de la fortuna de 115 metros de altura que antes se ubicaba hacia el oeste del parque, ahora se posicionaba en el centro de éste, ocupando el lugar de Zepp Tokyo, uno de los clubes nocturnos y sala de conciertos más grandes de Tokio, y el lugar favorito de Matt a la hora de tocar con su antigua banda, cuando se reunían una vez al mes a recordar viejos tiempos. El club nocturno estaba ahora desplazado hacia el sur del parque, cerca de la puerta contraria a la que los elegidos habían usado para entrar.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Cody corriendo rápidamente, llegando hasta la mesa de bienvenida cerca de la entrada, esperando encontrar algo en la cesta donde se recogían los mapas del parque. Increíblemente, había tres mapas en la cesta esperando ser recogidos por los 3 jóvenes-adultos.

-Esto es muy conveniente- dijo Yolei, tomando los mapas y entregando uno a TK y el otro a Cody-. Los mapas se corresponden con el estado actual del parque.

-Sí, demasiado conveniente- acotó TK-. Debe estar buscando que nos separemos.

-No quiero que lo tomes a mal, TK- dijo Cody-. Pero creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio.

-Es simple, TK- respondió el castaño-. Este parque, cambiado o no, es enorme, mucho. Catherine puede estar en cualquier parte. Deberíamos separarnos por lo menos hasta encontrarla. Aquí en Odaiba es seguro que nuestras terminales-D funcionen, así que podemos comunicarnos si algo sucede.

-No lo sé…- dijo Yolei-. Tal vez tengas razón TK con eso de que Daemon quiere que nos separemos; o tal vez tú tienes razón Cody, con eso de que separarnos es la mejor opción. ¡Aaaahhhh!

-Tranquila Yolei, tranquila, no hace falta que pierdas la calma- dijo TK moviendo sus manos-. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-¡Bingo!- dijo Yolei con su índice hacia arriba, cambiando su ánimo completamente-. TK, si no te molesta, creo que Cody y yo deberíamos irnos juntos por un lado, y tú por el otro. Si algo sucede, es mejor que Cody y yo nos tengamos el uno al otro para ayudarnos. Tú no tendrás mayores problemas porque Patamon puede digievolucionar al nivel Mega. ¿Qué me dicen?

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo TK.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Cody.

-Pero sólo será hasta que alguno de nosotros encuentre a Catherine- aclaró TK-. Cuando eso suceda, nos comunicaremos y volveremos a estar juntos ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!- gritaron Yolei y Cody y sus digimon, y finalmente se fueron por caminos diferentes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Esto está muy calmado, ¿creen que los demonios se sepan que estamos aquí?

-No lo sé, Sora- respondió Matt-. Pero supongo que ellos no se esperan que regresemos a la Isla File, no después de lo que pasó con TK y Daemon.

-Sin mencionar ese horrible agujero negro- acotó Tai-. Démonos prisa, andando.

Tai, Matt y Sora, junto con Leomon, se encontraban sobrevolando el Océano Net dirigiéndose de regreso a la Isla File, el lugar donde la oscuridad había comenzado a tomar el control del Digimundo. El trío tenía la esperanza de encontrar sanos y salvos a Frigimon y a Mojyamon, los digimon de hielo que llevan viviendo en la isla desde que fue creada hace mucho tiempo. Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que habían dejado la base de Gennai en el continente Server, pero gracias a la velocidad de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon y Phoenixmon, los elegidos podían divisar la isla a lo lejos, a tan sólo unos minutos más de viaje. Leomon, por su parte, iba junto a Sora sobre el inmenso digimon volador, por lo que no necesitó digievolucionar.

-¿Recuerdan cuánto tiempo fue que tardamos aquella vez que fuimos por primera vez a Server con Whamon?- preguntó Tai-

-Cinco días, lo recuerdo perfectamente- respondió Matt-. Cinco días sobre el lomo de Whamon. Sin contar las horas que pasamos buscando las etiquetas.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella aventura…- dijo Sora a nadie en particular-. Me pongo nostálgica, lo siento jejeje.

-Eso es, tardamos cinco días- dijo Tai-, y ahora estamos haciendo el mismo trayecto en 15 minutos ¡Jajajaja! No importa que tan rápido sea Whamon, no se compara con la velocidad de un digimon Mega. Vengan, descenderemos por aquí.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Tai, WarGreymon guió a sus compañeros hacia el punto de aterrizaje, una antigua playa que los elegidos conocían perfectamente. Una vez que todos pusieron pie en tierra firme, los digimon regresaron a su etapa de novato, y junto a los humanos comenzaron a recorrer la playa.

-Recuerdo este lugar- dijo Sora-. Aquí fue donde armamos la balsa para ir al continente Server.

-Nosotros ayudamos en eso, era lo menos que podíamos hacer- dijo Leomon.

-Recuerdo que estabas tú, Leomon, y también Centarumon- dijo Matt-. Ahora forman parte del equipo de Gennai.

-También estaban Frigimon y Mojyamon- agregó Tai-. Espero que estén bien.

-Y Monzaemon y Meramon- dijo Sora-. Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ellos.

-También estaba Elecmon…- dijo Tai antes de hacer una pausa interna-. Pero ahora ha sido asesinado por Daemon.

-Intentó proteger a TK…- dijo Matt-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar, debemos encontrar a esos digimon.

Mientras avanzaban a través de la playa, Tai, Matt y Sora notaron que el lugar había cambiado bastante. Los árboles se encontraban secos y la vegetación estaba muerta; la arena era fría y de un color grisáceo; el cielo decoraba el panorama con un extraño color morado y con la presencia de algunas nubes negras. Una fresca brisa comenzó a correr a medida que los elegidos se internaban en el bosque que comenzaba después de la playa, por lo que Matt se quitó su chaqueta de cuero negro para cubrir los hombros de Sora, que sólo llevaba una camiseta celeste sin mangas.

-Oigan, mira eso- dijo Leomon en un momento-. Está más grande.

Luego de haber salido del pequeño bosque de árboles secos, el digimon Campeón indicó a sus amigos sobre lo que había más adelante. El agujero negro que se había hecho lugar en donde antes se encontraba la montaña Mugen había aumentado de tamaño, habiéndose absorbido ahora toda la zona de la Ciudad del Inicio y las ruinas antiguas donde Izzy y Mimi conocieron por primera vez a Centarumon.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Tai-. Está avanzando rápidamente. A este paso, en unos días se tragará la isla entera.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido- dijo Matt-. Frigimon y Mojyamon pueden estar en peligro.

El trío de digimon digievolucionó a su etapa de Campeón y junto a los elegidos y Leomon emprendieron el corto viaje hacia la zona de hielo de la isla.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Esto está muy calmado, ¿creen que los demonios se sepan que estamos aquí?- dijo Mimi, haciendo la misma pregunta que Sora había hecho al mismo tiempo en otra parte del Digimundo.

En otra zona del Océano Net, Izzy, Joe y Mimi, junto con Ogremon, se encontraban viajando de regreso al continente WWW, esperando que la misteriosa isla habitada por Ebonwumon no hubiese desaparecido. HerculesKabuterimon había sido el digimon elegido por todos como único método de vuelo, debido al incremento de velocidad que la Bestia Sagrada le había regalado hace algunos días, y ahora se encontraba surcando los cielos a una increíble velocidad. WWW se encontraba más alejado de Server que la Isla File. En comparación, si para ir a la Isla File se necesitaban cinco días, para WWW serían necesario ocho días de viaje, pero la distancia fue minimizada por el digimon de Izzy, que en tan solo 20 minutos alcanzó el continente donde viven las Bestias Sagradas.

-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo Izzy-. Ahora debemos sobrevolar el bosque de los digimon insecto y llegaremos a la costa norte.

-Es una buena noticia que no tengamos que entrar a ese horrible bosque- dijo Mimi después de un ligero suspiro de alivio.

-No está tan mal- dijo Joe-. Pero me pregunto cómo estarán los digimon insecto, Belphemon causó un caos en las pocas horas que estuvo ahí.

Varios metros debajo de ellos, el bosque de los digimon insecto se alcanzaba a ver perfectamente. Se notaban los claros creados por la falta de árboles debido a la batalla contra Belphemon hace tiempo, y la hilera de troncos que delimitaba el bosque como si fuera una valla se encontraba destruida en algunos lugares, y los digimon insecto más grandes iban de un lado a otro reemplazando los troncos rotos o viejos por unos nuevos más resistentes. HerculesKabuterimon pronto llegó a la costa norte, donde la nubosa isla de Ebonwumon estaba flotando delante de ellos, esperando que los elegidos aterricen.

-¡Perfecto! Ahí está la isla- exclamó Joe.

-¿Esa es la isla?- preguntó Mimi-. Se ve más linda que el horrible y caluroso volcán de Zhuqiaomon.

-Vamos, HerculesKabuterimon, descendamos por esa dirección- indicó Izzy a su compañero.

El grupo puso pie en tierra en el centro de la isla, donde sorpresivamente el magnánimo Ebonwumon se encontraba delante de ellos, como si supiese que los elegidos lo estaban buscando.

-Bienvenidos otra vez, elegidos, estamos contentos de verlos nuevamente- dijeron las dos cabezas de la tortuga sagrada-. Vemos que trajeron algunos amigos con ustedes, sean bienvenidos.

-¡Muchas gracias, amigo!- dijo Ogremon en forma rebelde levantando el hueso que llevaba en su mano en señal de saludo.

-Es un honor conocerlo- dijo Mimi mientras hacía una reverencia. Palmon imitó a su camarada.

-Dígannos, ¿qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Ebonwumon.

-Verás, Ebonwumon- fue Izzy quien tomó la palabra-. Estamos en busca de Fanglongmon, el líder de las Bestias Sagradas, y pensamos que tú como la bestia más antigua podrías decirnos dónde encontrarlo.

-Fanglongmon, ¿eh?- dijo Ebonwumon, formando una rara mueca con sus bocas que Joe no pasó desapercibida- ¿Y puedo saber para qué lo buscan?

-Necesitamos que nos entregue el mineral Huanglong, es de suma importancia para vencer a los demonios- respondió Izzy.

-¡Ah! El mineral Huanglong- resaltó la Bestia Sagrada-. El elemento más resistente y duro que existe en el Digimundo. Es cierto que Fanglongmon es el único digimon que posee ese elemento, el mineral Huanglong se encuentra recubriendo todo su cuerpo, dotándolo de una inquebrantable defensa, nosotros mismos lo hemos visto. Aún así, Fanglongmon es un digimon algo… extremista. Bastante, en realidad. No dejará que nadie entre en sus dominios, y aún si consiguen eso, no creemos que les entregue el mineral Huanglong por las buenas.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó Mimi-. Se supone que las Bestias Sagradas son digimon buenos que protegen el Digimundo, ¿Por qué su líder es diferente?

-Digamos que le ha tomado mucho tiempo conseguir que una pequeña parte del mineral Huanglong, el último trozo que quedaba en el Digimundo, se asimilara a su cuerpo, por eso no creemos que se deshaga de él tan fácil.

-Pero es una emergencia, un amigo necesita un poco de ese mineral para acabar con los demonios- dijo Joe-. Supongo que si le informamos a Fanglongmon del estado actual del Digimundo nos ayudará.

-¡NO!- exclamaron las cabezas de Ebonwumon repentinamente, alertando a los elegidos-. Nunca le digan a Fanglongmon cómo se encuentra el Digimundo ahora. Si él pudiera ayudar, créannos que ya le habríamos contado lo que sucede. Si le dicen que las fuerzas de las tinieblas han tomado el control de casi todo el mundo digital, Fanglongmon es capaz de destruirlo con tal de acabar con la oscuridad.

Un silencio se formó en el ambiente por unos segundos, hasta que Izzy retomó la palabra.

-Si dices que le podrías decir lo que sucede a Fanglongmon, quieres decir que sabes cómo llegar a él- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que sabemos cómo encontrarlo- respondió el digimon tortuga-. De hecho nadie más lo sabe. Qinglongmon y Baihumon desconocen el paradero de su líder. Pero no sabemos si debemos decírselo…

-Por favor, Ebonwumon, vamos, tienes que ayudarnos- suplicó Joe.

-¡Escucha!- exclamó Mimi de improviso-. Seguramente habrás escuchado la leyenda acerca del único amigo que Fanglongmon tuvo alguna vez.

-Sí, por supuesto, es una historia muy conocida- dijo Ebonwumon-. Y es cierta, Fanglongmon nos contó hace mucho tiempo sobre un pequeño Impmon que se volvió su amigo pero que nunca más volvió a verlo.

-¡Pues ese Impmon está ahora con nosotros!- respondió Mimi-. Ha estado todo este tiempo bajo el control de los demonios y es él quien necesita ese mineral poderoso para poder derrotar a los demonios. Pero resulta que no recuerda dónde encontrar a Fanglongmon.

-¿Están diciendo la verdad?- preguntó Ebonwumon.

-Por supuesto, señor- respondió Joe-. Lo que le dijo Mimi es completamente cierto. Impmon está ahora en otra parte con nuestros amigos.

-En ese caso, si Impmon va con ustedes, suponemos que no habrá problemas mayores con Fanglongmon- dijo Ebonwumon-. Muy bien, escuchen…

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Mi hermano y los demás se fueron hace sólo una hora, no pueden estar tan lejos- dijo Kari-. La isla File se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.

-Pero recuerda que se fueron volando en sus digimon Mega, es probable que a estas alturas ya se encuentren en la isla- respondió Beelzemon-. WarGreymon y los demás son muy veloces.

Mientras Tai y los demás se dirigían hacia la zona de hielo de la isla File, cientos de kilómetros atrás, Kari, Ophanimon y Beelzemon volaban lo más rápido que podían para advertirle a sus amigos acerca de la emboscada que los demonios habían preparado para ellos. Las olas del océano saltaban hacia los costados cuando los digimon pasaban volando cerca de la superficie para refrescarse con el agua que salpicaba sobre sus rostros. A medida que se acercaban a la isla, el cielo se iba cubriendo de nubes grises y negras más adelante, y el brillante cielo azul iba tomando un color morado mientras más se acercaban a su destino. El mar se agitaba cada vez más y un viento frío circundaba el área próxima a la isla. Luego de otros minutos más de viaje, el trío aterrizó en la playa en otra zona de la isla, una zona con una hilera de cabinas telefónicas.

-Qué raro, nunca había estado aquí…- dijo Kari-. Ophanimon, ¿reconoces este lugar?

-Por supuesto, aquí fue donde Agumon digievolucionó a Greymon por primera vez- respondió la digimon ángel-. Los otros digimon y yo vinimos aquí hace mucho tiempo, después de que ustedes se fueran en el tren de regreso al Mundo Real, y me lo contaron. He podido conocer toda la isla con ellos.

-Ya veo…

-¿Dónde estarán tu hermano y los demás?- preguntó Beelzemon-. No parece que hayan pasado por aquí.

-Ophanimon, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Kari-. Debemos ir a la zona de hielo de inmediato.

-¿Estás cansada? Yo la llevo, preciosa- dijo Beelzemon cargando a Kari en su espalda y dedicando un guiño y una sonrisa a Ophanimon, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la digimon.

-Eeemm, gracias- dijo Ophanimon, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y los tres volvieron a emprender el vuelo.

-Ay amiga, ten cuidado- dijo Kari, mientras volaba sujeta a la chaqueta de Beelzemon-. A Patamon no le va a gustar nada esto.

-¡¿A Patamon que?!- exclamó Ophanimon- ¿De qué estas hablando? No seas ridícula, Kari.

Beelzemon soltó unas largas carcajadas, seguida de Kari. Ophanimon no estaba nada a gusto con la conversación.

-Estamos bromeando, Ophanimon, no te enojes- dijo el antiguo demonio-. Los he visto a ti y a Patamon y déjame decirte que en los cientos de años que he vivido nunca he visto una pareja tan unida como la de ustedes. Se nota a millas el amor que hay entre ustedes.

La temperatura en las mejillas de la digimon de tipo humano se había incrementado descomunalmente, logrando que su rostro se vea completamente rojo, provocando más risas por parte de Beelzemon y Kari.

-Beelzemon, qué cosas dices…- replicó Ophanimon-. Mejor olvidemos todo esto y vayamos con Tai y los demás. "_Patamon, espero que estés bien"_- dijo después para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Patamon! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo TK después de levantarse del suelo y correr hacia su amigo.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió el pequeño digimon naranja-. Esa viga casi nos mata, pero pudimos esquivarla a tiempo.

-Parece que el parque tiene algunas sorpresas para nosotros- dijo TK.

-¿Quieres que digievolucione?

-No, no. Si digievolucionas ahora, es probable que te quedes sin energía a la hora de enfrentar a Daemon, no corramos el riesgo. Si podemos encontrar a Catherine sin tener que digievolucionar, mucho mejor.

TK y Patamon se habían separado de Yolei y Cody hacía algunos minutos, y ya habían estado al borde de la muerte, cuando una de las estructuras de metal de la montaña rusa se desprendió de su posición y cayó al vacío, justo hacia ellos. TK y Patamon pudieron esquivarla a tiempo, pero entonces el resto de las vigas de hierro comenzaron a desplomarse en fila una tras otra, por lo que TK y su digimon comenzaron a correr mientras las estructuras del pesado metal caían detrás de ellos, muchas de ellas rozándole los pies a TK y la pequeña cola a Patamon. Una vez que la catástrofe terminó, el dúo se detuvo a recuperar el aire que habían perdido con el escape.

-Mira, Patamon, Venus Fort está ahí adelante. Catherine puede estar ahí dentro en alguna tienda abandonada.

-Entremos- respondió el digimon volador.

Entonces TK y Patamon se adentraron en el enorme centro comercial de ambiente veneciano, con la esperanza de por fin encontrar a Catherine y Floramon dentro de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mientras Yolei, Cody y TK buscaban a Catherine en el parque, la elegida de Francia caminaba junto con Floramon en el interior de Sun Walk, el centro comercial más grande de Palette Town. Mientras se adentraban en el oscuro y anteriormente encantador lugar, Catherine repasaba mentalmente los eventos que las habían llevado a ella y a su amiga a ese aterrador lugar.

_**Flashback**_

_Catherine había recibido el alerta de Gennai, informándole que debía dirigirse a Odaiba de inmediato, y encontrarse con TK en la entrada del parque. Para su sorpresa, cuando ella y Floramon salieron del Digimundo por una de las computadoras de la antigua escuela, notaron que el edificio se estaba derrumbando y que en cualquier momento el techo se les vendría encima. Sin perder más tiempo, Floramon digievolucionó a Lotosmon, su etapa Mega conseguida en la casa de Gennai días atrás, y sacó a Catherine de la endeble arquitectura justo antes del derrumbe total. Rodeada por su resplandor de color lila, Lotosmon voló hacia el cielo para divisar el parque que había mencionado Gennai, ya que ni ella ni Catherine habían estado nunca en Odaiba. Desde las alturas, el dúo localizó el inmenso lugar, pero también ambas notaron los destrozos que Daemon estaba causando en la isla donde vivía TK._

_Al llegar al parque, Catherine no encontró a TK por ninguna parte, por lo que dedujo que el rubio la estaba esperando en el interior. Dentro del parque, Catherine y Lotosmon fueron testigos del cambio que sufría la fisionomía del lugar. Ante sus propios ojos, los edificios levitaron y cambiaron de posición unos con otros, los metales se oxidaron, la madera se resquebrajó, y una espesa niebla inundó el lugar de un momento a otro. Por fortuna, ambas habían observado el sitio de donde provino la energía oscura que produjo los cambios. Se trataba de Sun Walk, el edificio que ellas se encontraban recorriendo ahora._

_**Fin del flashback**_

_-Je ne sais pas_ por qué nos metimos aquí, amiga- dijo Catherine-. TK nunca habría entrado aquí sólo, como nosotras.

-Pero Catherine, no había nadie en la puerta del parque- respondió Floramon.

- _Peut-être nous devrions..._- dijo Catherine algo asustada.

-¿Dices que tal vez deberíamos volver?- preguntó Floramon-. Pero si ya estamos aquí. Lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a ese demonio y darle una paliza al estilo París.

-Mira a nuestro alrededor… Todo está tan… _abandonné_. Es increíble que hasta hace minutos estuviera repleto de gente. Mira, esta hamburguesa todavía está tibia- dijo Catherine palpando el alimento con la yema de su dedo índice.

Las dos compañeras continuaron recorriendo el lugar, pero no había indicios de los demonios por ninguna parte, lo único que saltaba a la vista era que el lugar se había vaciado por completo hace minutos. Algunos bolsos y mochilas aún se encontraban en los asientos de los restaurantes de comida rápida del centro comercial; alguna que otra luz aún permanecía encendida, pero parpadeaba insinuando apagarse en cualquier momento; y a pesar que en los alrededores rondaba una sensación de oscuridad, a Floramon le sorprendió ver el perfecto y vivo estado de las plantas que decoraban el patio de comidas, aunque luego pensó que debía deberse al poco tiempo que lleva la Oscuridad en ese sitio, que aún no alcanzaba para desmejorar la vida que quedaba ahí.

-¿_Pensez-vous_ que deberíamos ir a los pisos superiores?- preguntó Catherine.

-Creo que sería lo más adecuado- respondió Floramon-. Parece que no vamos a encontrar nada aquí. Recomiendo que utilicemos las escaleras.

-¿Las qué?- preguntó la rubia.

-Perdón, las _escaliers_- respondió Floramon rodando los ojos.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Vamos- dijo Catherine formando una linda sonrisa, y junto a su digimon siguieron adelante.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-¡Hermano!_

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Tai, deteniendo la marcha de Greymon.

-Parecía la voz de Kari- dijo Sora, haciendo que Birdramon se detuviera.

-¡Hermano!- ahora la voz de Kari se escucho muy claramente, por lo que Tai y los demás levantaron su vista al cielo, para ver a Ophanimon y a Beelzemon acercándose hacia ellos.

-Vaya, al fin los encontramos- dijo Beelzemon después de aterrizar y dejar a Kari en el suelo, luego se abrazó a sí mismo-. ¡Brrrr!, sí que hace frío aquí.

-Es una suerte que aún no hayan llegado- comentó Ophanimon.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Leomon.

-Verán- dijo Kari-. Gennai nos fue a buscar al continente WWW para que viniéramos a avisarles que los demonios están preparando una emboscada a ustedes. Una gran horda de digimon oscuros se dirige aquí en este momento.

-No queda mucho tiempo- dijo Ophanimon-. Tenemos que encontrar a esos digimon que ustedes estaban buscando y ponernos a salvo cuanto antes.

-¿Están hablando en serio?- preguntó Matt completamente perplejo- ¿Cómo rayos supieron tan rápido los demonios que estamos aquí?

-Al parecer alguien se metió en la base de Gennai y escuchó su conversación- respondió Kari, dejando anonadados a sus amigos-. Pero eso no es todo ¡La puerta hacia el Mundo Real se ha abierto y Daemon escapó a Odaiba!... TK y Patamon están ahora en el Mundo Real tratando de detenerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enviaron a TK sólo a combatir con ese monstruo?!- exclamó Matt completamente preocupado.

-No te preocupes Matt- dijo Kari-. Gennai le pidió a Catherine que fuera a ayudarlo. Además Yolei y Cody están con él ahora.

La palabras de la castaña lograron calmar los nervios de Matt sólo un poco, aunque el rubio sentía que tenía que ayudar a su hermano en esa terrible batalla que iba a tomar lugar donde todos ellos y sus familias tienen sus hogares.

-¿Qué hay de Izzy y los demás?- preguntó Sora, tratando de cambiar de tema al ver la cara de preocupación de Matt.

-Davis y Ken fueron hacia ellos- respondió Beelzemon-. Los digimon oscuros también van en su dirección.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora, chicos?- preguntó Leomon, realmente no tenía idea cómo seguir- ¿Buscamos un refugio o les damos batalla a los enemigos?

-Son demasiados- interrumpió Ophanimon- Da igual si todos estamos en el nivel Mega, no podremos contra todos. Son cientos de digimon los que se aproximan.

-Hermano, ¿alguna idea?

-Supongo que podríamos…

-_Lo único que pueden hacer es rendirse. No hay escapatoria._

-¡Lucemon!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

En el cielo, el líder de los demonios hizo acto de presencia con una macabra sonrisa, mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo a los elegidos

-¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?- preguntó Beelzemon con ironía.

-Cállate, traidor- respondió el líder de los demonios-. Como ya saben a estas alturas, Daemon se encuentra en el Mundo Real "encargándose unos asuntos". Barbamon y Leviamon fueron derrotados, y Beelzemon "regresó a la normalidad". Ciertamente no puedo dejar una legión de sirvientes a cargo de Belphmon, ya que los destruiría él mismo, y en cuanto a Lilithmon, ella se dirige hacia sus otros amigos en WWW. Es por eso que no me quedó otro remedio que hacerles una… visita personal. Pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres, Lucemon?!- exclamó Matt.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- respondió el digimon maligno haciendo una mueca irónica, para luego apuntar con su dedo a los elegidos- ¡A ellos!

Los digimon oscuros se abalanzaron a los elegidos, pero Ophanimon los protegió encerrando a los humanos en un campo de energía.

-¡Vamos! ¡Digievolucionen!- exclamó la digimon de Kari.

Los digimon que se encontraban en la etapa de Campeón regresaron a Novato y fueron iluminados por la luz de la digievolución.

-¡Agumon warp-digievolves a… WarGreymon!

-¡Gabumon warp-digievolves a… MetalGarurumon!

-¡Biyomon warp-digievolves a… Phoenixmon!

-¡Leomon warp-digievolves a… SaberLeomon!

-¡Tú eres mío!- exclamó Beelzemon arremetiendo contra Lucemon, propinándole un golpe en el estómago y una patada que lo lanzó lejos.

-Vaya, Beelzemon es muy fuerte…- dijo Tai a sus amigos

-¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Vamos!- gritó WarGreymon a sus amigos, para dar comienzo a la batalla contra la gran multitud de digimon oscuros.

Entre el ejército que acompañaba a Lucemon se encontraban digimon que los elegidos conocían de sus anteriores aventuras, como Vilemon, Dokugumon, Gesomon y Raremon, que si bien no eran rivales para los digimon Mega de los humanos, se encontraban en muy grandes cantidades, por lo que pelear contra todos juntos no era tarea fácil. Además de estos digimon, se encontraban otros que estaban en el nivel Perfeccionado, como MetalPhantomon, Mephistomon y DarkTyranomon, también en una cantidad numerosa. Phoenixmon dijo que si Beelzemon se encargaba de mantener alejado a Lucemon, ellos 5 podrían ocupar toda su atención en los cientos de digimon oscuros, aunque no sería fácil.

-¡Terra Force!

-¡Bombas congelantes!

El ataque combinado de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon logró acabar con varios de los digimon de Lucemon, pero aun quedaban decenas de enemigos, y tras los ataques de Ophanimon, Phoenixmon y SaberLeomon, aún parecía que los digimon nunca se acabarían. Mientras tanto, más arriba en el cielo, la dura batalla entre Lucemon y Beelzemon se estaba llevando a cabo de una manera espectacular, golpe tras golpe, el intercambio de puñetazos entre los dos oponentes se daba a una velocidad apenas perceptible. Los elegidos estaban apoyando a sus amigos desde una posición segura, pero debían admitir que la pelea entre el líder de los demonios y su ex-subordinado era mucho más interesante e imperdible de ver. En el momento en el que la distancia entre los dos se hizo más grande, Beelzemon no perdió tiempo y apuntó a Lucemon con el arma que tiene unida a su brazo derecho, la cual abrió sus mandíbulas y expulsó una ráfaga de bolas eléctricas, las que Beelzemon llamó "Rayo mortal", pero el hábil demonio utilizó su técnica "Rodamiento mortal", con la cual giró sobre su eje muy rápidamente, creando un mini tornado que desvió los proyectiles de Beelzemon.

-No pierdan de vista a Lucemon- dijo Matt-. Estoy seguro de que esta no será la última batalla, por eso debemos estar atentos a sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo que ésta no será la última batalla?- preguntó Sora- Si algo sale mal estamos fritos, son demasiados digimon y nunca se acaban.

La pelirroja volvió su vista a Phoenixmon, quien con su "Llamarada carmesí" acabó con otro grupo de digimon oscuros, pero otro llegó en su lugar.

-Concéntrate en Lucemon, Sora- dijo Matt retomando la palabra, de una manera calculadora y racional-. Obsérvalo. No tiene intenciones de dañar a Beelzemon, solo se dedica a esquivar y rechazar los movimientos de su oponente, y ataca de vez en cuando. Es como si estuviera buscando que Beelzemon se canse de pelear. Lo mismo debe estar haciendo con la gran cantidad de digimon oscuros. Busca que nuestros amigos agoten sus fuerzas.

Mientras Sora, Tai y Kari procesaban el razonamiento de Matt, Beelzemon atacó a Lucemon utilizando sus "Garras de la Oscuridad", embistiendo al líder de los demonios con su mano hacia adelante. Sin embargo, Lucemon se limitó a protegerse dentro de un campo de energía que repelió a Beelzemon.

-¡Vamos!... ¡Ataca!... ¡Cobarde!- soltó Beelzemon entre jadeos. La falta de energía se hacía evidente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lucemon-. Pero, ¿cómo debo atacarte? ¡Lo tengo! ¡Paraíso Perdido!

Lucemon se dirigió rápidamente hacia Beelzemon, asestándole una gran cantidad de puñetazos que lo debilitaron y lo desorientaron con mucha eficacia. Seguidamente le propinó una patada, lanzándolo hacia el cielo. El líder de los demonios desplegó sus alas y ascendió hacia Beelzemon. Luego giró y colocó sus piernas en los brazos de su oponente, lo tomó de las piernas a semejanza de una cruz invertida y cayó velozmente estampándolo contra el suelo, liberando una gran polvareda en el proceso. Lucemon regresó al cielo, y contempló los rostros de horror en los elegidos, quienes no podían creer la velocidad con la que Beelzemon fue atacado y sacado del combate por un digimon perfeccionado, ya que Lucemon Modo Caído no estaba en el nivel Mega, pero si algo había quedado claro era por qué Lucemon era el líder de los Señores Demonio. Cuando los elegidos vieron el cráter que se formó con el impacto del Beelzemon, pudieron notar al pequeño Impmon inconciente en el lugar antes ocupado por su etapa Mega.

-Ya se quedó sin energías, perdedor- dijo Lucemon haciendo una "L" en su frente con su mano derecha.

-¡Se quedó sin energías porque tú peleaste como un cobarde!- exclamó Tai-. Hiciste que te atacara apropósito para que se cansara y no resultara una molestia para ti ¡Cobarde!

Lucemon sólo esbozó una sonrisa ante la acusación de Tai, y cruzó sus brazos mientras fijaba su vista en los otros digimon que seguían peleando.

-Verán, eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Lucemon-. Sí admito que buscaba que Beelzemon se agotara de manera rápida, pero no fue para poder atacarlo sin problemas. Es más, yo no tenía en mente hacerle daño. Lo ataqué porque él me lo pidió.

-¡Hipócrita!- gritó Tai.

-Espera, Tai- dijo Kari poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano-. Explícate, Lucemon ¿por qué buscabas que Beelzemon se cansara?

-Esperaba que me lo preguntaran- respondió el demonio-. A ver, ¿cómo explicarlo?... ¡Lo tengo! Se los diré fácilmente. Vean a sus digimon. También están exhaustos.

Lucemon estaba en lo cierto. Los cinco digimon de nivel Mega habían logrado acabar con cientos de los digimon oscuros, pero aún faltaban muchos más y ya se estaban quedando sin energías. Todos respiraban muy agitadamente y el sudor caía por sus frentes.

-Veo que tengo razón, ¿cierto?- prosiguió Lucemon-. Verán, necesitaba que todos estuvieran cansados para que no pudieran resistirse o intentar escapar cuando los envíe a todos al Área Oscura…

Un breve silencio se formó en el ambiente, los elegidos no entendían lo que acababan de oír _¿Enviarlos a todos al Área Oscura?_ Cuando entendieron el mensaje de Lucemon fue demasiado tarde.

El líder de los demonios alzó su mano al cielo, liberando un vaho de energía maligna que acabó con la vida de todos los digimon oscuros que él mismo había traído. Los elegidos no cabían en su asombro, estaban completamente aterrados de los alcances del inmedible poder de Lucemon. Los datos de los digimon oscuros fueron a parar a las manos de Lucemon, quien los reunió en una suerte de esfera de energía y la lanzó directamente hacia el enorme agujero negro de la isla File. El agujero negro comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y a girar con mucha más violencia, aspirando todo a su alcance. Los elegidos comenzaron a ser atraídos hacia dentro del agujero negro y sus digimon intentaron protegerlos pero sin ningún éxito, y finalmente Tai, Matt, Sora, Kari, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, Ophanimon, SaberLeomon y el inconciente Impmon fueron arrastrados hacia las profundidades del Área Oscura.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Aquí termina el capítulo jajaja ¡Guau! 5775 palabras, definitivamente éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y tuve que sacar algunas partes para que no quede tan largo. Hoy no aparecieron Davis y Ken, pido disculpas a sus fans jeje, pero en recompensa, en el capítulo que viene sucederá algo impresionante que nadie espera ;) También dejé en el aire lo que Ebonwumon les dijo a Izzy, Joe y Mimi sobre la guarida de Fanglongmon, y la intervención de Lilithmon, quien se dirigía hacia ellos con su propio ejercito de digimon oscuros. Tuve que atrasar nuevamente la batalla contra Daemon, y eso ya me está fastidiando, jeje. Por último, quiero decirles que este capítulo de la emboscada y la entrada al Área Oscura sentó la entrada a la fase final de esta saga de la historia (sí, va a haber una segunda jeje), por lo que nos quedan pocos capítulos con los demonios TwT, y simplemente no podía elegir un mejor lugar para el final que el Área Oscura jeje.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Por distintos medios, todos los elegidos consiguen llegan al interior del Área Oscura, y Lilithmon y Belphemon son los encargados de dar inicio a la batalla final, con consecuencias abrumadoras. El próximo episodio será "_**El adiós de un gran guerrero**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	24. El adiós de un gran guerrero

Hola a todos! Gracias por los revews, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n ¡Guau! 94 revews! Sería un gran orgullo para mí si esta historia llega a los 100 revews en su primer año en FF, eso significaría que les gustó esto que empezó como una pequeña idea en mi mente. Volví a romper mi marca y aquí les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito, más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 24: El adiós de un gran guerrero<strong>_

* * *

><p>Davis y Ken estaban en camino hacia el continente WWW para advertir a Izzy y su grupo acerca de la emboscada que los demonios habían preparado, y debían apresurarse porque la legión de digimon oscuros no debía estar muy lejos de ellos.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, Ken? No tienes buena cara.

-Lo sé, Davis, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ken?- preguntó Stingmon mientras volaba a gran velocidad llevando a su camarada.

-No lo sé, chicos, es sólo una sensación- respondió el joven de cabello azul-. Pero tengo la terrible idea de que algo malo pasará cuando encontremos a Izzy. Tenemos que ser precavidos.

-Vamos, Ichijouji, no tienes que preocuparte- dijo Davis-, además ya casi llegamos, allá se ve el continente. En cuestión de minutos llegaremos.

Ken sólo asintió y continuó en silencio el resto del viaje, algo le pesaba en la mente, y seguía con la sensación de que lo mejor que podía hacer era apresurarse para dar el mensaje y salir rápido de ese lugar. Tal y como había dicho Davis, fue cuestión de minutos para que el dúo se encontrara sobrevolando las tierras de WWW, pero cuando habían puesto su rumbo hacia el extremo norte, notaron algo que se acercaba hacia ellos a una enorme velocidad. A Ken se le vino a la cabeza su presentimiento, pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que HerculesKabuterimon era quien se acercaba.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Mimi una vez que los tres digimon se detuvieron en el aire- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¡Mimi! ¡No saben cuánto me alegra verlos!- dijo Davis-. Temía tener que buscarlos por todos lados. Esperen, ¿no se suponía que tenían que estar buscando Ebonwumon?

-Ya lo hicimos- respondió Ogremon con cierto aire de superioridad-. Ese sujeto fue muy amable y nos dijo cómo encontrar a Fanglongmon.

-En realidad se lo dijo a Izzy- acotó Mimi con una amarga sonrisa-. Dijo que con que uno solo lo supiera era suficiente.

-Pero dejemos la charla para después- dijo Izzy- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están TK, Kari y Beelzemon?

-Eso no importa ahora- respondió Ken-. Estamos en problemas.

-¿Qué sucede? Por favor hablen- inquirió Joe.

-¡Parece ser que los demonios se enteraron de que ustedes solos venían para aquí y planearon una emboscada!- gritó Davis- ¡Un ejército entero de digimon oscuros se acerca y no tardarán en llegar!

-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó Izzy completamente pálido- No puede ser cierto, ¿qué haremos? No están Tai ni Matt, no podemos hacer nada para defendernos.

-¡Por favor Izzy!- exclamó Mimi- No sería la primera vez que tuviésemos que arreglárnoslas sin ellos. Recuerda cuando nos separamos después que la batalla contra Etemon, te las arreglaste sólo y todavía lograste activar el emblema.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- respondió el pelirrojo-. Es sólo que últimamente hemos estado bajo el mando de Tai y me he acostumbrado, jaja.

-¡Ya están aquí!- gritó Ken- Es Lilithmon…

En efecto, la demoniza de la lujuria había llegado hacia los elegidos, secundada por una incontable multitud de digimon oscuros, similares a los que acompañaban a Lucemon en la Isla File.

-¡Hola a todos!- dijo Lilithmon levantando su mano-. Es un gusto verlos de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres, Lilithmon?!- exclamó Ken, su mente le decía que se fuera de ahí en ese instante.

-¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a una chica?- dijo Lilithmon acomodándo las peinetas de su cabello-. Para empezar, mi corazón me dice que debo decirles que fui yo quien escuchó su conversación y sugirió al señor Lucemon enviar este ejército de digimon para _jugar_ con ustedes. Ahora que Daemon no está…

-¿Fuiste tú? ¡Maldita!- Mimi nunca había visto a Izzy gritar de ese modo.

-Espera, Izzy- dijo Joe, para luego dirigirse a Lilithmon- ¿Cómo es eso de que Daemon no está?

-Creía que estos dos jovencitos ya se los habían dicho- dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa en sus labios, ahora ella podría darles la noticia-. No solo escuché su conversación y se la transmití al señor Lucemon, sino que también aproveché cuando todos se fueron y abrí la puerta al Mundo Real de forma temporal, permitiendo que Daemon escape hacia sus hogares, mis muchachos.

-¡Maldita zorra!- exclamó Ogremon- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-No se preocupen- dijo Ken-. Gennai llevó a TK al Mundo Real para detener a Daemon. Yolei y Cody están con él, y también una chica llamada Catherine. Nuestro trabajo ahora es sobrevivir a este ataque…

-En realidad creo que el señor Lucemon se precipitó un poco al ponerme a cargo de tantos digimon- reflexionó Lilithmon-. Yo le dije que no me hacia falta ni uno solo para cumplir mi misión, pero ya que los traje tendré que utilizar su poder.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Mimi enojada-. Nosotros derrotamos a Barbamon y a Leviamon ¿y ahora dices que no necesitas ayuda para matarnos?

-Oh no, no, no, no- dijo Lilithmon moviendo su dedo índice hacia los lados-. Yo nunca dije que los mataría. Mi misión es "llevarlos de paseo".

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Davis.

-Ya lo entenderán.

Al igual que lo había hecho Lucemon hace minutos en la Isla File, Lilithmon sacó su espejo mágico y lo alzó al cielo. Luego pronunció unas extrañas palabras en un idioma desconocido, y un aura negra comenzó a salir del interior del espejo, la cual terminó con la vida del ejército de digimon oscuros. Los elegidos y sus digimon no comprendían el accionar de la demoniza, y simplemente veían con horror cómo los digimon se desintegraban y sus datos iban a parar dentro del espejo de Lilithmon, el cual comenzó a emitir un extraño destello de color rojo.

-Muy bien, mis niños- dijo Lilithmon a los elegidos, aunque ya todos eran mayores de edad-. El portal está listo, es hora de visitar el Área Oscura.

Sin mediar palabra, Lilithmon apuntó con su espejo a los elegidos, y súbitamente éstos comenzaron a ser atraídos hacia el objeto. HerculesKabuterimon intentó escapar volando a toda velocidad, pero las fuerzas de la oscuridad eran demasiado fuertes, y el digimon de Izzy perdió su digievolución, regresando a ser Tentomon. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Magnamon y a Stingmon, y finalmente todos fueron absorbidos por el espejo.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Lilithmon una vez que todo el ruido se convirtió nuevamente en silencio-. Ahora tengo que regresar al castillo y esperar instrucciones.

Lilithmon guardó su espejo dentro de su ropa, y desapareció, dejando el lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

><p>TK y Patamon salieron de Venus Fort sin encontrar rastros de Catherine. En el interior del lugar habían sido atacados por unos cuantos Bakemon, y Phantomon, pero no fueron nada con lo que Angemon no hubiese lidiado antes. El dúo caminaba por el parque meditando cuál sería el próximo lugar a registrar, pero se alegró de ver acercarse a Yolei y Cody.<p>

-¡Yolei, Cody! ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí, estamos bien- respondió Yolei-. Pero revisamos algunos lugares y no encontramos a esa chica. Y nos atacaron algunos digimon que casi nos matan, pero pudimos con ellos.

-Eso fue porque comenzaste a gritar "¡Catherine! ¡Catherine!" dentro del área de juegos electrónicos y los Bakemon nos encontraron- dijo Cody imitando a Yolei.

TK comenzó a reír debido al comportamiento de su amiga, definitivamente la había extrañado mientras estuvo en el Digimundo, pero había que ponerse serios.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Yolei, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Patamon y yo acabamos de salir de Venus Fort pero está tan abandonado como todo el resto del parque.

-Pues Yolei y yo nos dirigíamos a Sun Walk, que está más allá adelante- dijo Cody-. Es el único lugar que no hemos visto.

-De acuerdo, iremos juntos- dijo TK, y el trío fijó su rumbo hacia el enorme centro comercial.

* * *

><p>-… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió?<p>

-Miren, Impmon está despertando- dijo Kari acercándose al pequeño digimon- ¿Cómo estas?

-… Mejor- respondió el digimon felino- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Tuviste una batalla contra Lucemon pero fuiste derrotado- soltó Matt sin ocultar nada.

-Ya veo, ahora lo recuerdo. Pero estábamos peleando contra los digimon oscuros en la Isla File, ¿dónde estamos ahora?

-Creo que tú más que nadie debería saberlo- dijo Tai cruzándose de brazos.

Impmon se incorporó lentamente, aún tenía algunas heridas de la batalla, y al recorrer el lugar con sus ojos pensó que lo mejor hubiese sido haber muerto en aquella contienda contra Lucemon.

-No puede ser- dijo-. Esto es el Área Oscura. ¿Pero cómo…?

-Lucemon nos arrojó al agujero negro- respondió Sora tristemente, para ser reconfortada por el abrazo de Matt-. Pero por suerte estás con nosotros, Impmon. Por favor dinos en qué sitio del Área Oscura estamos.

-Bueno…- comenzó a Balbucear Impmon, sin querer reconocerlo-. Eso que ven ahí delante es el castillo de los demonios.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora moriremos!- exclamó Tai.

-Por favor Tai, contrólate- le ordenó su hermana-. Debe haber un modo de salir de aquí. ¿Impmon?

-De hecho sí lo hay- respondió Impmon, apoyando su cuerpo en los hombros de Agumon y Gabumon-. Pero es muy difícil de lograrlo. En la parte más alta del castillo hay un portal. Es el que utilizaba Lucemon para ir al Digimundo, ya que Daemon puede traspasar dimensiones y Lilithmon tiene su espejo para hacer eso.

-¿Quieres decir que tenemos que entrar en el castillo?- preguntó Biyomon no muy convencida.

-Es la única opción que tenemos- respondió Impmon, y sin ningún remedio, el grupo comenzó a caminar.

El Área Oscura se dividía en regiones o zonas, y visualmente era muy parecida al Digimundo. Tenía bosques, montañas, cuevas, praderas y ríos, pero la oscuridad había consumido todo por completo. Los bosques eran aterradores y las hojas de los árboles eran negras o grises. Las montañas se veían muy empinadas y el árido suelo hacía muy difícil su ascenso. Las praderas y llanuras carecían de hierba alguna y sólo constaban en una gran masa de tierra seca y desnuda. En cuanto a los ríos, el agua no era la que corría por ellos, de hecho no se sabía qué era, pero Kari pensó que debía ser la oscuridad misma en forma líquida. Los elegidos se encontraban caminando por el Valle de los Demonios, un lugar decorado con algunas plantas muertas o de color negro, césped gris en algunas zonas y negro en otras, y más adelante, el castillo de los Señores Demonio se erguía majestuosamente, esperando pacientemente la visita de los humanos y sus digimon. A unos cuantos metros del castillo, Matt se sorprendió al ver caer desde el oscuro cielo a Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Davis, Ken, Ogremon y los digimon de los elegidos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

-¡Matt! ¡Chicos!- exclamó Izzy-. Lilithmon nos envió a aquí. Supongo que esto es el Área Oscura ¿cierto?

-Has acertado- respondió Sora-. Lucemon venció a Impmon en batalla y el agujero negro de la Isla File nos absorbió.

-¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no!- dijo Joe completamente nervioso- Esto está mal, esto está muy mal, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Impmon dijo que dentro del castillo de los demonios hay un portal que puede llevarnos de regreso al Digimundo- dijo Tai-. Vamos a entrar.

-¿De verdad vamos a meternos a la boca del lobo?- preguntó Mimi-. ¿No es eso lo que Lucemon espera que hagamos?

-Tal vez, pero no tenemos opción- respondió Tai-. Las terminales-D aquí no funcionan y no podemos pedir ayuda.

-Como era de esperarse, los teléfonos celulares tampoco funcionan…- dijo Izzy al comprobar el artefacto-. Tal vez TK pueda hacer algo.

-Imposible- respondió Kari-. Él no sabe que estamos aquí, además ya tiene bastante con proteger a Odaiba de Daemon.

-¿Qué hay de Gennai o Centarumon?- preguntó Davis-. Ellos tenían el mapa donde podían vernos. Debe haberse dado cuenta de que desaparecimos.

-Esa es una posibilidad- acotó Ken-. Esperemos que se le ocurra alguna idea.

-Por lo pronto lo mejor es ir caminando hacia el castillo- dijo Matt, finalizando la charla-. Ya tenemos bastante con los demonios como para ser atacados por alguna otra criatura que viva por aquí.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber ingresado a Sun Walk, TK, Yolei y Cody recorrieron el enorme centro comercial en busca de alguna pista, ya sea de Daemon o de Catherine, pero no podían hallar nada. En un momento, un grito femenino se escuchó a lo lejos, TK reconoció la voz rápidamente y supuso que Catherine estaba en peligro, por lo que se lanzó a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso del lugar, seguido de sus amigos y los digimon. En el segundo piso, las cosas fueron diferentes, pues un grupo de Dokugumon y Vilemon estaban esperando en el amplio escenario de karaoke y obras teatrales del lugar. Sin problemas, Angemon, Aquilamon y Ankylomon resolvieron el problema, pero la voz de Catetherine volvió a escucharse a lo lejos, y esta vez Cody descubrió un pasadizo secreto en una de las paredes, el cual se activó al presionar un ladrillo en específico que el menor de los elegidos tocó mientras rastreaba la pared. Sin perder tiempo, los elegidos se internaron en la oscura estancia, pero en la inmensa y misteriosa habitación las antorchas que decoraban las paredes se encendieron, revelando que el lugar donde estaban era mucho más grande de lo que debía ser, parecía imposible que estuviese dentro del centro comercial, debía tratarse de alguna clase de magia o habilidad digimon. Las paredes negras igual que el suelo daban la impresión de que el lugar estaba hecho de oscuridad misma. Delante de ellos, y dándoles la espalda, la silueta de Daemon apareció.<p>

-¡Así que al fin te muestras!- exclamó TK.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es mi amigo el elegido de la Esperanza y su pequeño digimon- respondió Daemon dándose la vuelta-. Hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos. Y veo que has venido acompañado.

-¡¿Dónde está Catherine?! ¡Habla!

-Tu amiga está por allá- dijo Daemon señalando con su índice hacia una zona oscura de la habitación.

De repente, dicha zona se iluminó, revelando a Catherine y a Floramon atadas de cuello, manos y pies por una especie de cuerda hecha de energía oscura, y encerradas dentro de una burbuja de color rojo intenso.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste?!- preguntó Cody totalmente enojado.

-Nada, todavía…- respondió el demonio de la Ira-. Pero osaron desafiarme y tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias de ello.

-Lo pagarás, Daemon- dijo TK-. La última vez tenías la ventaja, pero ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones ¡Patamon! ¡Digievoluciona!

-¡Patamon warp-digievolves a… Seraphimon!

El digimon arcángel se presentó en el recinto, ganándose un "Guaaau" de parte de Yolei y Cody, quienes hasta ahora no lo habían visto.

-Deberías agradecer a Lucemon por lograr la digievolución Mega- dijo Daemon-. Sin las fuerzas de la oscuridad no lo habrías logrado hasta ahora.

-Puede que tengas razón- respondió Seraphimon-. Pero también debo agradecer a mis amigos por regresarnos a la normalidad, a mi verdadera forma, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es derrotarte de una vez por todas.

-Muy bien, a decir verdad, estaba esperando este momento desde que me fui de la Ciudad del Inicio y les perdoné la vida en aquella ocasión. Ahora podremos terminar lo que empezamos. Pero no vamos a ser tan egoístas y dejar a tus amigos sólo observando, ¿cierto?

Sin esperar respuesta, Daemon chasqueó sus dedos índice y pulgar, y la pared trasera de la negra habitación se derrumbó, dejando a la vista un extraño remolino de color verde que giraba a gran velocidad. De éste comenzaron a salir un gran número de Vilemon, Dokugumon y Raremon, y acto seguido el centro comercial Sun Walk comenzó a derrumbarse. Yolei y Cody habían logrado ponerse a salvo por poco, y TK aprovechó el escape para subir al hombro de Seraphimon y juntos atacar la burbuja que mantenía encerrada a Catherine. Para sorpresa de Daemon, la elegida de Francia y su digimon fueron liberadas y en un santiamén se encontraban junto a TK y sus amigos, viendo de nuevo el exterior del parque una vez que el edificio colapsó.

-Muy bien jugado- soltó Daemon-. Veo que tu velocidad ha aumentado considerablemente, tendré que tener cuidado con eso.

-Basta de charla. Me alegra que ahora estemos a cielo abierto- respondió Seraphimon-. TK, pónganse a salvo, esto va a ser peligroso.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de los otros digimon- dijo Armadillomon.

-¡Yolei! ¡Digievolución!- exclamó Hawkmon.

-Nosotras ayudaremos- dijo Floramon.

El cielo se encontraba completamente cubierto de nubes negras, y algunos relámpagos iluminaban la zona de vez en cuando. No había rastros de ninguna persona en kilómetros a la redonda, lo que por un lado era bueno, ya que todos podrían pelear sin tener que cuidar de las vidas inocentes, como en otras ocasiones. Yolei y Cody apuntaron a sus digimon con sus D3, y la francesa hizo lo mismo con su Digivice, dando inicio a la batalla por el futuro de lo poco que quedaba de Odaiba.

-¡Armadillomon digievolves a… Ankylomon!

-¡Hawkmon digievolves a… Aquilamon!

-Floramon warp-digievolves a… Lotosmon!

Al ver al digimon de Catherine, Yolei quedó realmente encantada. Lotosmon era una digimon muy femenina, y su decorado de flores la hacía encantadora.

-Por cierto, Catherine, mi nombre es Cody Hida, mucho gusto- dijo el menor de los elegidos haciendo una reverencia.

La francesa quedó sorprendida de la actitud del muchacho, era impresionante que no perdiera los modales aún cuando su hogar y el planeta entero estaban a un paso de la ruina. Decidió hacer lo correcto.

-Mucho gusto, como ya sabes, _mon nom est_ Catherine Deneuve- respondió la francesa haciendo una reverencia tomando su vestido con ambas manos mientras se inclinaba.

-Bueno, si eso hacen todos, entonces yo también. Me llamo Yoleito Inoue, pero puedes decirme Yolei, como todos, jaja.

-_Ce est un plaisir_- respondió Catherine.

-Por cierto, puedo notar que el emblema que está en tu etiqueta es blanco, ¿Sabes qué es?

-_Oui_, Cody, el señor Gennai me lo dijo hace unos días- dijo Catherine-. Él tampoco lo sabía, pero luego de investigarlo, me dijo que poseo el emblema de la Amabilidad.

-Debes ser una persona muy agradable- dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-Eeee… ¿podemos empezar con la pelea?- preguntó Lotosmon.

-_¡Oh! Désolé!-_ se disculpó Catherine-. Lotosmon, tú encárgate de los Raremon, ellos son los más numerosos, ¿quieres?

-Enseguida- respondió la digimon, y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Tú ve por los Vilemon!- ordenó Yolei.

-¡Entonces nos tocan los Dokugumon!- exclamó Cody- ¡Te lo encargo, Ankylomon!

Los tres digimon tomaron a sus oponentes, y un gran intercambio de ataques comenzó. Más arriba en el cielo, Seraphimon y Daemon habían comenzado su batalla hacía algunos minutos. TK desde el suelo los observaba detenidamente, buscando alguna debilidad en el modo de pelear de Daemon, pero parecía que el demonio tenía cubierta cualquier desventaja. Seraphimon atacó con su técnica "Siete cielos", pero Daemon logró esquivar las esferas de energía y contraatacó con "Doble polvo" tomando por el cuello al digimon de TK con ambas manos, y comenzó a estrujarlo lentamente. Sin perder tiempo, Seraphimon le dio un rodillazo en el estómago al malvado demonio y logró zafarse de sus manos, para luego atacarlo directamente con un puñetazo. Daemon utilizó su "Uña destajadora", y el choque de ataques hizo que ambos retrocedieran unos metros.

-Vaya, ahora puedo comprobar que tus habilidades han mejorado mucho- dijo Daemon-. Pero supongo que sabes qué pasará ahora.

-¡Seraphimon, ten cuidado!- exclamó TK a su compañero, habían visto anteriormente lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Yolei, Catherine y Cody quedaron totalmente petrificados de la impresión al ver a Daemon estallar en llamas, quemando por completo la túnica roja y negra que cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver su verdadero aspecto, al que TK y su digimon habían enfrentado sin éxito la última vez. Dos pequeños ojos completamente azules, piel morada, una enorme sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos en un rostro con cuernos que se veía aterradoramente diabólico. Su cabello negro como la noche estaba muy desprolijo y llegaba hasta sus hombros. Su torso y piernas estaban cubiertos por una especie de pelaje marrón casi rojo, y en su hombro izquierdo había un pentagrama dorado. Las afiladísimas garras de sus manos tenían la impresión de cortar todo lo que encontrasen en su camino, al igual que las de sus pies desnudos. En su tobillo izquierdo llevaba una especie de brazalete negro con pequeñas esferas rojas, y su pecho presentaba unos trazos en naranja. Dos alas negras del tamaño de su cuerpo salían de su espalda, con un aspecto demoníaco. Por último, llevaba un cinturón que en el centro tenía un círculo blanco con unas inscripciones indescifrables.

-¿Esa es la verdadera apariencia de Daemon?- preguntó Yolei completamente asustada-. Hubiese sido mejor que no se quitara la túnica.

-No te preocupes, Yolei, estoy segura de que TK y Seraphimon podrán con él- dijo Catherine animando a su nueva amiga-. Nosotros debemos concentrarnos en nuestra batalla.

* * *

><p>-Bien, aquí estamos. El castillo de los demonios- dijo Davis, comentando lo que era obvio-. Impmon, me imagino que conoces alguna entrada segura o por lo menos que esté oculta.<p>

-De hecho sí- dijo el digimon felino luego de meditarlo unos segundos-. Es por aquí, síganme.

El grupo siguió a Impmon mientras rodeaba el castillo por un lado, para encontrar una pequeña abertura en una de las paredes en el lateral derecho del lugar. Impmon decidió entrar primero para verificar que fuese seguro para todos, pero así como entro salió, y traía su blanco rostro más pálido que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo?- preguntó Ken.

-Be… Bel… Belphemon- musitó Impmon-. Belphemon ha despertado y está detrás de esta pared. Los demonios sabían que vendríamos y lo despertaron.

El saber que tan solo una pared de piedra los separaba del indomable demonio fue suficiente para que los elegidos entraran en pánico. Bueno, no todos ellos. Tai seguía con ese Valor que lo caracterizaba.

-Vamos, chicos, no todo está tan mal. Cuando empezamos esto no teníamos oportunidad de vencer, lo reconozco. Pero ahora tenemos nuestros emblemas y todos nuestros digimon pueden alcanzar el nivel Mega, estoy seguro de que si peleamos todos juntos en equipo como siempre lo hemos hecho ni los demonios pueden derrotarnos.

-Tai tiene razón- dijo Matt-. Mi hermano y Patamon están dando lo mejor de ellos en el Mundo Real, lo justo es que nosotros hagamos lo mismo aquí. Sé que estamos dentro del Área Oscura y que aquí los demonios son más poderosos que en el Digimundo, pero si peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas haremos de ésta la batalla final.

-Vaya, Matt, nunca te había oído hablar así- dijo Mimi-. Tú dando palabras de aliento, quién lo diría, jajaja.

Todo el grupo comenzó a reír por el comentario de Mimi, olvidando por unos momentos que se encontraban dentro del territorio enemigo y que su vida pendía de un hilo, pero a veces era bueno relajarse y tomarse las cosas con calma. Lamentablemente sus risas fueron acalladas rápidamente por un estruendoso ruido que se oyó a sus espaldas. Los elegidos voltearon lentamente, para encontrarse con Lilithmon parada sobre el hombro de Belphemon, con sus miradas fijas en los visitantes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quiénes decidieron hacernos una visita- dijo la demoniza-. Por un momento pensé que buscarían el modo de escapar del Área Oscura, pero eso sería… Un momento, Impmon, ¿Acaso pasó por tu mente utilizar el portal que el señor Lucemon usa para transportarse? ¿Dentro de nuestro propio castillo? No hay duda de que ustedes realmente desean la muerte. Pero no se preocupen, mi querido Belphemon y yo nos encargaremos de satisfacer su deseo, así como las órdenes del señor Lucemon ¡Ataca!

Belphemon arremetió contra los elegidos, pero todos alcanzaron a esquivarlo a tiempo, saltando hacia uno de los costados.

-¡Deprisa, al castillo!- ordenó Impmon, y seguido por sus amigos, se internaron en el lugar.

-¡Ah no, no puedo permitirlo!- exclamó Lilithmon, y lanzó un rayo oscuro de su dedo índice que fue repelido por el anillo mágico de Gatomon, quien había saltado para proteger a sus amigos.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó Kari- ¡Gatomon y yo la detendremos! ¡No pierdan tiempo!

-No, Kari, no puedo permitirlo- dijo Tai regresando hacia su hermana.

-Ni yo, si te llegas a quedar aquí TK no me lo perdonaría- dijo Matt uniéndose a su mejor amigo.

-Por favor, nosotras y ella tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo Gatomon, recordando aquella batalla de la demoniza contra Angewomon al principio de la aventura.

-Además, como la Luz, mi debes es protegerlos a todos ustedes, quieran o no. Chicos, si son tan amables.

Tras la orden de Kari, Leomon tomó a Tai por la cintura y se lo cargó al hombro, y Ogremon hizo lo mismo con Matt, y tras desearle buena suerte a Kari y Gatomon, el grupo continuó su camino subiendo las escaleras, con Matt y Tai gritando y pataleando, y todos desaparecieron tras una puerta, seguidos de cerca por Belphemon, quien tenía ordenes de impedir que los elegidos lleguen al portal.

-Con que ustedes me desafían a otra batalla…- dijo Lilithmon.

-Así es, Lilithmon, y esta será la última ¡Gatomon, digievoluciona!

-¡Gatomon warp-digievolves a… Ophanimon!

La digimon ángel puso sus pies en el suelo, acto que Lilithmon imitó, y ambas quedaron cara a cara a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. La tensión aumentaba cada vez más, pero Kari confiaba ciegamente en su amiga.

-Es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas, Lilithmon- dijo Ophanimon- ¡Jabalina del Edén!

* * *

><p>-¡Ya bájennos, por favor! ¡Prometemos que no volveremos con Kari! ¿Cierto Tai?<p>

-¡Sí, lo prometo! ¡Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto! ¡Lo único que puedo ver es a Belphemon acercarse más y más! ¡Ya bájennos!

Luego de llegar a una habitación muy amplia, Leomon y Ogremon accedieron a dejar a Tai y a Matt en el suelo. El lugar donde se encontraban era una sala enorme, era imposible que se encontraran en el segundo piso del castillo. Paredes de piedra, antorchas encendidas a modo de lámparas y una enorme araña de techo con velas encendidas completaban la decoración del recinto.

-Aquí es donde Lucemon y los demás… y yo en su momento… aquí es donde traían a los digimon prisioneros para "alimentar" a Belphemon cuando despertaba. Soy una basura…

-Ya te dijimos mil veces que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Impmon- dijo Davis-. Estabas bajo el control de Lucemon.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Sigamos. Tenemos que bajar unas escaleras más adelante y encontraremos los aposentos de los demonios.

Una fuerte explosión y un rugido aterrador fue lo que todos oyeron antes de voltear y encontrarse con Belphemon ingresando por la fuerza a la habitación.

-Ya estoy harto de correr- dijo Izzy-. Tentomon y yo nos quedaremos a pelear con él ¿Cierto, amigo?

-Por supuesto, Izzy- respondió alegremente el digimon insecto-. Lo derrotamos una vez en el bosque, podremos con él.

-¡¿Estás loco, Izzy?! ¡Ese monstruo los matará! ¡No conoce la piedad o la misericordia!

-No te preocupes, Impmon, es algo que tenemos que hacer. Ustedes busquen el portal y nosotros los alcanzaremos.

-Yo me quedo contigo, Izzy- dijo Joe-. Tú y yo somos un gran equipo, y en la otra ocasión no pude hacer mucho contra Belphemon. Ahora Vikemon y yo los ayudaremos.

-Estoy contigo, Joe- agregó Gomamon.

-Nosotras también queremos pelear- dijeron Mimi y Sora al unísono.

-¡¿Qué, tú también, Sora?!- exclamó Matt- Esto sí que no puedo permitirlo.

-Por favor, Matt. Tú, Davis y Tai tienen que encargarse de Lucemon, él debe estar más adelante esperándolos. Nosotros les haremos ganar algo de tiempo.

-Pero…

-Creo que ella ya tomó su decisión, Matt- dijo Ken-. Y no podrás hacerla cambiar.

-¡Ese monstruo es impresionantemente poderoso!- dijo Ogremon de repente-. Leomon y yo también nos quedaremos.

Sin tener otro remedio, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon e Impmon desaparecieron tras la siguiente puerta, deseando que nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo.

* * *

><p>En el Mundo Real, Lotosmon, Aquilamon y Ankylomon derrotaban con gran facilidad a sus oponentes, pero seguían llegando y llegando a través del portal que Daemon había abierto.<p>

-Esto no se acaba nunca- dijo Lotosmon después de acabar con un grupo de Raremon que fue reemplazado por otro-. Tenemos que destruir ese portal.

-Es una buena idea- respondió Aquilamon-. Pero los digimon no dejan de salir de ahí, así nunca llegaremos.

-Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir- dijo Ankylomon uniéndose a la conversación mientras acababa con otro grupo de digimon con su "Presión de megatones"-. Si se nos escapan van a empezar a destruir los edificios fuera del parque.

Varios metros más arriba, Seraphimon y Daemon continuaban su batalla ante la atenta mirada de TK. El digimon ángel utilizó su técnica "Rompedor divino", cargando energía luminosa en su mano derecha para después lanzarla en forma de un poderoso haz de luz. El malvado demonio intentó usar su "Fulgor del caos" para neutralizar el ataque, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo y el impacto lo mandó al suelo rápidamente. Al escuchar a los digimon hablando del portal, a TK se le vino una idea a la mente, por lo que llamó a su compañero mientras Daemon caía a tierra.

-¡Seraphimon!- gritó TK llamando la atención tanto del digimon como de sus amigos-. Ven aquí por favor.

El digimon de nivel Mega se acercó a su mejor amigo, un poco confundido de que hubiera interrumpido su batalla.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-¿Has visto aquél portal por donde salen los digimon de Daemon?- inquirió el rubio.

-Sí, claro, Ankylomon y los demás dijeron que debían destruirlo.

-Pero podemos usarlo para regresar a Daemon al Digimundo y terminar la batalla allá- dijo TK-. _Además haríamos lo que hablamos con el señor Gennai sin poner en peligro a Odaiba_- agregó luego en voz baja.

Seraphimon bajó su rostro al suelo, daba la impresión de que algo lo perturbaba.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer "_eso"_?- preguntó el digimon ángel.

-Por supuesto que no, debemos guardarlo como último recurso, pero hay que tenerlo en mente, porque es la última alternativa que tenemos- respondió TK-. Por lo pronto llevaremos a Daemon al Digimundo y luego nuestros amigos destruirán el portal.

Seraphimon asintió y volvió al cielo, a la vez que Daemon se incorporaba y se acercaba lentamente a su oponente.

-Vaya, sí que me has tomado por sorpresa- dijo el demonio-. Ahora es mi turno ¡Puño martillo!

Los brazos de Daemon se estiraron mucho y el demonio le dio dos puñetazos a Seraphimon a una gran velocidad que lo sorprendió.

-Veo que aún tiene algunos trucos- dijo Seraphimon-. Sigamos con lo nuestro.

El digimon ángel voló rápidamente hacia el demonio, y una lluvia de golpes comenzó a caer sobre ambos. Los dos eran igual de fuertes, Seraphimon le dio una patada a Daemon, pero el demonio contraatacó con un puñetazo. El intercambio de golpes se alargó un tiempo, pero Seraphimon se separó rápidamente, dándole tiempo para asestar un golpe de "Siete cielos" que volvió a mandar a Daemon hacia el suelo.

-¡Ahora!- gritó TK dándole la orden a su compañero.

-¡Amigos, apártense!- exclamó Seraphimon para que tanto humanos como digimon se alejen del campo de batalla- ¡Ascensión santa!

Seraphimon levantó sus brazos hacia arriba, invocando una enorme cantidad de rayos que cayeron desde el cielo hacia todos los digimon oscuros, destruyéndolos en un instante.

-¡Ahora! ¡Destruyan el portal!- exclamó TK, para luego dirigir una mirada cómplice a su amigo, a lo que éste asintió.

-¡Es la hora! ¡Ataquen!- ordenó Yolei.

-¡Serpiente de ruina!- dijo Lotosmon apuntando hacia el portal con su Caduceo decorado con dos serpientes.

-¡Cola de martillo!- exclamó Ankylomon, golpeando el suelo con su pesada cola, lo que hizo que una gran cantidad de piedras y escombros se dirigieran hacia el portal.

-¡Aros explosivos!- fue el turno de Aquilamon, quien abrió su boca lanzando unos aros de energía color rojo.

Los tres ataques se unieron formando un solo rayo de energía que se abría paso dispuesto a destruir el portal.

-Lo siento amigos, pero tenemos que irnos- dijo TK-. Gracias por ayudarnos en esto, pero de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo ¡Ahora, Seraphimon!

Ante la vista de todos, y a una increíble velocidad, Seraphimon voló hacia TK y lo tomó por la cintura, y luego hizo lo mismo con el debilitado Daemon y se introdujo en el portal, justo antes de que el ataque combinado lo alcanzara y lo destruyera por completo. Yolei, Cody y Catherine se miraban entre sí, completamente estupefactos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. TK se había ido y se había llevado a Daemon.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- logró decir Cody.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos, ya estamos cerca!- exclamó Impmon mientras descendía las ultimas escaleras.<p>

Tras cruzar una cortina de color rojo, los elegidos y sus digimon se encontraban en una sala bastante larga, decorada con una araña de techo hecha de cristal. A los lados, y en todo el largo de las paredes, varias antorchas dispuestas una a cierta distancia de otra iluminaban la zona. Había sólo dos ventanas, una en frente de otra, y cuyos cristales de colores similares a los de las iglesias formaban siete símbolos desconocidos para los elegidos ubicados en círculo. En el suelo, una elegante alfombra de color rojo con detalles en amarillo y negro se extendía desde sus pies hasta el final de la sala, donde cinco tronos dispuestos en semicírculo finalizaban la decoración. Sentado en el trono central, Lucemon observaba calmadamente a los recién llegados. Humanos y digimon avanzaron hasta la mitad del lugar, pues Lucemon se había levantado de su asiento y permaneció de pie.

-Este lugar le pertenecía a Barbamon, pero ahora ya no está con nosotros- dijo Lucemon tocando uno el asiento de la esquina derecha-. Este es el de Daemon, él se encuentra ahora en el Mundo Real y no puede ocuparlo- dijo luego posando su mano en el asiento a la derecha del centro, y siguió caminando-. Como acaban de ver, éste es mi lugar, en el centro, cómo líder de los demonios que soy.

Los presentes no entendían a dónde quería llegar Lucemon, se limitaban a seguirlo con la vista mientras se desplazaba de un trono al otro.

-Belphemon y Leviamon no tienen un trono como nosotros, ellos son muy grandes para estar en esta sala- reflexionó Lucemon mirando al techo, para luego seguir caminando-. Este lugar que ven aquí es el de mi querida Lilithmon, ella es la mejor súbdita que pude tener, nunca cuestionaba mis órdenes.

Lucemon caminó hacia el último de los tronos decorados con calaveras, los elegidos intuían a quién debió pertenecer.

-Y éste… este era el lugar de un gran guerrero, un guerrero que amaba las batallas y siempre me cuestionaba en todo lo que hacía.

-Todavía amo las batallas- dijo Impmon desafiante-. Pero ahora peleo contra seres malvados como tú.

-Un guerrero que amaba la motocicleta que le había conseguido- dijo Lucemon, continuando con su discurso haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Impmon-. Un guerrero que estaba bien aquí con nosotros… pero que decidió abandonarnos, decidió ponerse en nuestra contra, decidió aliarse con los humanos y traerlos hasta este lugar ¿Saben cómo se le llama a un ser así?

Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando que Lucemon diga su propia respuesta.

-¿Saben cómo se le llama a su ser así?- dijo Lucemon, repitiendo su pregunta- Se le llama ¡Traidor!

Tras gritar su última palabra, Lucemon abrió su mano derecha y lanzó un gran poderoso rayo de energía oscura que atravesó el pecho del pequeño Impmon de lado a lado, derribándolo al suelo.

-¡NO!- exclamó Davis mientras veía al digimon felino caer al suelo-. Impmon, háblame, por favor, no te mueras.

-Da… Davis… Vee… Veemon- dijo Impmon con las pocas energías que le quedaban-. Siempre estaré agradecido de que me hayan regresado a la normalidad. Ustedes creyeron en mí cuando se los pedí.

-Impmon, por favor no hables- dijo Veemon apoyando la cabeza de su amigo en su mano azul, mientras Davis lo agarraba en sus brazos. El hueco dejado por el ataque de Lucemon hacía que Davis pudiera ver sus propias piernas detrás del cuerpo de Impmon.

-La pasamos bien juntos, ¿cierto?- dijo el pequeño digimon morado-. Por favor, devuélvanle la alegría al Digimundo… Nos veremos, amigos…

El cuerpo de Impmon se desintegró en datos que fueron llevados por la brisa. Ninguno de los elegidos se esforzó en ocultar las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Davis se incorporó lentamente, cerrando los puños para tratar de contenerse.

-Lo atacaste por sorpresa, eres un cobarde, y mereces ser destruido- dijo Davis con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos-. Los seres como tú me repugnan, la oscuridad debería ser eliminada del universo y eso sólo ocurrirá si tú te mueres, maldito. Y yo voy a matarte. ¡Veemon, digievoluciona!

Davis apuntó a su digimon con su D3, pero para sorpresa de todos, los D3 de Tai y Matt también comenzaron a brillar, y emitieron una luz que fue a parar al dispositivo de Davis, y de ahí salió disparada hacia Veemon, quien comenzó a digievolucionar.

-¡Veemon warp- digievolves a…!

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el episodio, nooooo! Me entristeció mucho lo que sucedió con Impmon, Lucemon ni siquiera lo dejó digievolucionar para pelear como se debe, por algo es el líder de los demonios. Bien, la batalla final ha comenzado. Kari y Ophanimon se enfrentan a Lilithmon, y Belphemon tiene seis contrincantes, Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Leomon y Ogremon, espero que puedan derrotarlo de una vez por todas. ¿Veemon tiene otra digievolución? Sorprendente, jaja. Por otro lado, TK y Seraphimon parece que tiene un plan hablado con Gennai ¿De qué se tratará? Y ¿Cuándo fue que lo hablaron? Finalmente, Les comento que el capítulo 25 (el próximo) tiene "fecha de estreno" para el 3 de Febrero, día en que este humilde fic cumple su primer año, lo que me pone muy feliz ya que sin ustedes los lectores no sería posible.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: TK y Patamon se unen a la batalla en el Área Oscura, y junto a sus amigos enfrentan a los demonios. TK sabe que sólo hay una manera de ganar. El próximo episodio será "_**El último testamento**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	25. El último testamento

Que los cumplas feliz, Que los cumplas feliz, Que los cumplas, querido fic, que los cumplas feliz :D Estoy tan emocionado por haber logrado un año con esta historia que comenzó como una pequeña idea en mi cabeza, y ahora ya tenemos 25 capítulos, muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, son el motor que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Quiero felicitar especialmente a _**Ardonfrank**_, pues su revew ha sido el número 100 jajaja, aunque fue un logro de todos juntos, muchas gracias. Sé que me he atrasado con este muy importante capítulo, pero a modo de disculpa incluí una parte que debí dejarla para el capítulo siguiente, pero decidí que sería mejor ponerla ahora, además volví a superarme y escribí un capítulo de 21 páginas en Word, así que llevará un rato leerlo, espero que no resulte pesado. Tengo que contarles que iba a subir este capítulo en la mañana de ayer, pero por alguna razón FF no me dejó loguearme en todo el día. No sé si me pasó a mí solo, o si fue un error en la red. Creo que no me olvido de nada, así que sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo 25, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 25: El último testamento<strong>_

* * *

><p>-La pasamos bien juntos, ¿cierto?- dijo el pequeño digimon morado-. Por favor, devuélvanle la alegría al Digimundo… Nos veremos, amigos…<p>

El cuerpo de Impmon se desintegró en datos que fueron llevados por la brisa. Ninguno de los elegidos se esforzó en ocultar las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Davis se incorporó lentamente, cerrando los puños para tratar de contenerse.

-Lo atacaste por sorpresa, eres un cobarde, y mereces ser destruido- dijo Davis con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos-. Los seres como tú me repugnan, la oscuridad debería ser eliminada del universo y eso sólo ocurrirá si tú te mueres, maldito. Y yo voy a matarte. ¡Veemon, digievoluciona!

Davis apuntó a su digimon con su D3, pero para sorpresa de todos, los D3 de Tai y Matt también comenzaron a brillar, y emitieron una luz que fue a parar al dispositivo de Davis, y de ahí salió disparada hacia Veemon, quien comenzó a digievolucionar.

-¡Veemon warp-digievolves a… UlforceVeedramon!

Un asombroso digimon apareció en lugar de Veemon, y su majestuosa apariencia logró llamar la atención de Lucemon. UlforceVeedramon era un Digimon bípedo con forma humanoide y rasgos de dragón, vestido con una armadura azul. Sus brazos eran de color blanco y sus piernas azules. En sus muñecas poseía los Brazaletes-V, unas especies de pulseras de aspecto futurístico con las cuales convocaba sus espadas y su escudo. Era un poco más alto que un humano adulto, y sus manos eran similares a las de los humanos, mientras que sus patas tenían tres grandes garras delanteras. Su yelmo contaba con dos largos cuernos de color dorado que iban hacia atrás, en forma de una "V". Sus alas eran enormes, casi del tamaño de su cuerpo, de color azul en el lado externo y morado en el interno, y a diferencia de todas la otras digievoluciones de Veemon, UlforceVeedramon no tenía cola.

-Vee… Vee… Veemon- logró articular Davis, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos-. Digi… digievolucionaste al nivel Mega sin el Digi-egg.

-Así es, Davis- respondió el digimon con una gruesa pero serena voz que lograba calmar el interior de los elegidos-. Tu valor para enfrentar a Lucemon y la amistad que teníamos con Impmon lograron activar los D3 de Tai y Matt, que juntos al tuyo me permitieron digievolucionar.

-Sorprendente- dijo Tai-. No creía que fuera posible que nuestros D3 ayudaran al de Davis a alcanzar una nueva Digievolución.

-Supongo que ahora es nuestro turno- añadió Matt haciendo una mirada cómplice a Tai y a Gabumon.

-Ken, cuando empiece la batalla quiero que encuentres el portal y te vayas- dijo Davis de manera seria a su mejor amigo-. Esto va a ser muy peligroso y no quiero que alguien más muera aquí hoy.

Ken no estaba muy contento con el pedido, pero debía admitir que esta vez estaba sobrando y lo mejor que él y Wormmon podían hacer era dejar todo en manos de Davis, Tai y Matt.

-Está bien, Davis, lo prometo- respondió Ken-. En cuanto Lucemon no se de cuenta, Wormmon y yo pasaremos por detrás de los tronos de los demonios y seguiremos buscando el portal.

Desde que Veemon digievolucionó, Lucemon no había logrado moverse de su posición, y no podía sacarle los ojos de encima al nuevo digimon ahí presente. Una larga discusión consigo mismo se estaba llevando a cabo en la mente del demonio.

-_Ese ser tan caballeroso y valiente me transmite una sensación extraña que nunca antes había sentido. Algo en mi interior me dice que debo salir de aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Pero yo soy Lucemon, el líder de los Siete Señores Demonio, no puedo correr como una gallina. No. Debo quedarme en este lugar y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. He sumido al Digimundo en la Oscuridad, he manipulado al elegido de la Esperanza y he asesinado a Beelzemon, sin mencionar los millones de digimon muertos en la guerra cientos de años atrás. Podría llamar a Lilithmon y a Belphemon, pero eso sólo significaría que todos los elegidos y sus acompañantes también acudirían a esta sala. Tal vez Daemon llegue en el momento justo, y juntos podríamos hacer la Digievolución DNA, pero no. Daemon había dicho que nunca uniría su cuerpo con el de otro demonio, así que esa no es una opción viable. La única solución que tengo es la digievolución en Modo Satán, con ella podría destruir el Digimundo y el Mundo Real muy fácilmente, pero para poder hacer eso necesito los Seis Objetos Demoníacos, y el problema está en que Daemon, Lilithmon y Belphemon aún llevan su propio objeto consigo. Para digievolucionar a mi Modo Satán necesito el cetro de Barbamon, el colmillo de Leviamon, las escopetas de Beelzemon (que las conseguí antes de que se pusiera en mi contra), el despertador de Belphemon, el collar de Daemon y el espejo de Lilithmon_. _Lo único que debo hacer es resistir hasta que Belphemon, Daemon y Lilithmon sean derrotados, entonces el verdadero infierno les caerá encima a los elegidos. A estas alturas Daemon debe haber logrado la conexión con ese otro mundo lleno de oscuridad del que me ha hablado sin que los otros demonios supieran. En ése lugar llevaré a cabo la digievolución y comenzará mi nuevo reinado…_

* * *

><p>-¡Uña Nazar!- Lilithmon había contraatacado a Ophanimon con su técnica.<p>

La mano artificial de la demoniza había chocado con la jabalina de la digimon ángel, provocando una lucha de fuerzas que terminó alejando a las contrincantes para tomar distancia una de la otra.

-Admito que ahora tienes grandes poderes- dijo Lilithmon-. Esto será mucho más divertido que la última vez.

-Veo que no me lo vas a poner fácil- respondió Ophanimon-. Tendré que dar lo mejor de mí. Vete por allá, Kari, esto largará un puede ser peligroso- dijo después a su amiga, pero aún con la mirada fija en Lilithmon.

Sin entender a qué se refería su compañera, la castaña se movió hacia donde Ophanimon le había señalado, para luego verla utilizar su técnica "Cristales de Sefirot", con la cual lanzó siete cristales de su mano los cuales impactaron rápidamente en Lilithmon y estallaron, provocando una lluvia de fragmentos multicolores que le hicieron múltiples cortadas a la demoniza. Lilithmon cayó al suelo bruscamente, con su túnica desgarrada y su pecho ensangrentado, una sangre espesa y de color negro. Kari ahogó un suspiro y salió de su posición para felicitar a Ophanimon por el movimiento, pero antes de llegar a ella, Lilithmon se de pie lentamente, y tras exhalar un grito aterrador, un aura negra cubrió a la maligna digimon, y sanó sus heridas por completo.

-Rayos…- espetó Ophanimon.

-Muy bien, muy bien, debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa- dijo Lilithmon mientras aplaudía irónicamente con su delgada y femenina mano izquierda, y su metálica y dorada mano derecha. Luego se abrió un agujero negro a sus pies y se la tragó, reapareciendo detrás de la digimon de Kari-_. Intentemos que no vuelva a ocurrir_- dijo en el oído de Ophanimon.

Ophanimon se alejó rápidamente y lanzó una patada, pero Lilithmon simplemente desapareció y reapareció en la espalda de Ophanimon, igual que hacía unos momentos. Entonces la digimon ángel tomó su jabalina y comenzó a girar en círculos, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la integrante femenina de los Siete Señores Demonio. Lilithmon sólo sonrió y volvió a desaparecer, reapareciendo esta vez a una distancia considerable del ataque de Ophanimon.

-Podemos hacer esto todas las veces que quieras- dijo la demoniza.

-¡Ophanimon!- exclamó Kari- ¡Tenemos que conseguir que no se transporte de un lado a otro! ¡De otro modo perderás tus energías antes de que puedas atacarla!

-_Kari tiene razón pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?_- pensó Ophanimon-_. Lilithmon es muy rápida para pedirle a Kari que la inmovilice con su D3, nunca podría alcanzarla. Un momento, ¡Lo tengo!_

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde diablos estamos?- preguntó TK.<p>

-No lo sé, pero no parece ningún lugar del Digimundo que yo conozca- respondió Seraphimon-. Será mejor que caminemos con cautela.

-Parece que estamos dentro de un castillo…

Luego de haberse arrojado hacia el portal llevándose a Daemon con ellos, TK y su digimon se encontraban en una sala no tan grande, pero sí muy bien decorada. Había estantes con artículos antiguos y valiosos, cuadros y pinturas en las paredes, una araña de techo muy bella, y detrás de ellos, el portal que seguía abierto.

-No puede ser- dijo TK-. Nuestros amigos lo destruyeron en cuanto lo cruzamos.

-En realidad ellos destruyeron la salida del portal, esta es la entrada- respondió Seraphimon-. Nuestros amigos cerraron la salida a Odaiba, pero supongo que este portal ahora conduce a otro lado diferente.

-¿Crees que deberíamos volver a entrar?- preguntó el humano a su sabio amigo.

-Es una buena idea, pero propongo primero recorrer este lugar, no sabemos qué ocurrió con Daemon cuando cruzamos el portal. Podría estar en otro cuarto de este lugar.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Una elegante cortina roja era lo que separaba la habitación en la que se encontraban de la sala siguiente, y antes de que se decidieran a cruzarla, unas voces se oyeron al otro lado. TK tocó el hombro de la armadura de Seraphimon, quien entendió que debían guardar silencio y escuchar, por lo que decidió regresar a ser Patamon para esconderse por si algo ocurría. Las voces al otro lado de la cortina sonaban muy familiares, pero debían estar seguros.

_-¡Deprisa Ken, ahora!_

_-¡Sí, vámonos, Wormmon!_

_-¡Conductor de guerra!_

_-¡Aliento de lobo metálico!_

_¡Esferas de oscuridad!_

_¡Vengan todos! ¡Escudo de Tensegridad!_

-Son nuestros amigos, y están peleando- dijo Patamon-. Deberíamos ir.

-Lo sé, pero aún me preocupa Daemon- respondió TK-. No sabemos dónde está, y no creo que sea él quien está peleando con lo demás.

-Tal vez deberíamos…

Pero Patamon no pudo terminar su oración debido al brusco movimiento de la cortina, la cual reveló a Ken Ichijouji y a Wormmon ingresando la habitación.

-¡Ken! ¡Eres tú!

-¡Wormmon!

-¿TK?- preguntó el joven de cabello oscuro, incapaz de creer a sus ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Estábamos peleando con Daemon pero nos arrojamos con él al portal y aparecimos aquí en el Digimundo- explicó TK

-Eeee… esto no es el Digimundo- soltó Wormmon-. Nos encontramos en el Área Oscura, más precisamente en el castillo de los demonios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- exclamaron TK y Patamon al unísono.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó TK, más confundido que antes.

-Los demonios nos transportaron a este lugar, donde sus poderes son más grandes- dijo Ken-. En este momento Davis, Tai y Matt están peleando contra Lucemon en la Sala de los Siete Pecados. Wormmon y yo estábamos buscando el portal que Impmon nos dijo lleva al Digimundo.

-¿Te refieres a ese?- inquirió Patamon señalando la pequeña abertura espacial que se encontraba en la pared del fondo de la estancia.

-Por ahí vinimos nosotros- dijo TK-. Pero luego de que nos fuimos de Odaiba, los digimon de Yolei, Cody y Catherine destruyeron la salida del portal, y ahora no sabemos a dónde lleva.

-Oye, y… ¿cómo se encuentra Yolei? ¿Ella está bien?

-Sí, está muy bien, no te preocupes. Ella y los demás fueron de gran ayuda en la batalla- dijo TK con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Ken-. Supongo que ahora ayudarán a reparar la ciudad.

-Verás, Wormmon y yo no seremos de mucha ayuda en esta contienda- dijo Ken cambiando de tema-. Por eso usaremos el portal para regresar al Digimundo y contactar al señor Gennai para informarle todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-Gennai…- repitió TK el nombre del ser hecho de datos, y comenzó a recordar.

-TK… ¡TK!

-¿Si? Eeeemm… ¡Sí, Ken! ¿Qué decías?

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-No… no importa- dijo TK, restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Dónde está Kari?

-Bueno, ella…

-¿Ella qué, Ken? Por favor, habla- dijo TK comenzando a preocuparse.

-Ella y Gatomon se quedaron a pelear contra Lilithmon para que nosotros pudiésemos escapar para buscar el portal- dijo Wormmon, al ver que su amigo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Kari…

-Gatomon…

-Pero no se preocupen- dijo Ken rápidamente-. Ellas son más fuertes ahora, estoy seguro que saldrán victoriosas en la batalla, tienen que confiar en ellas.

-Tienes razón, Ken- respondió TK con una sonrisa leve.

-Por cierto, ustedes dijeron que se arrojaron al portal junto con Daemon- dijo Wormmon- ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos, no lo hemos visto- respondió Patamon-. Tal vez llegó a un lugar diferente, no sé cómo funciona el portal.

-Por un lado espero que no esté lejos, pero por el otro sí, ¿Me entiendes?- preguntó TK,

-Claro, sé a lo que te refieres- dijo Ken-. Lo siento, pero no podemos perder más tiempo. Wormmon y yo debemos irnos.

-De acuerdo, Ken. Buena suerte.

El elegido de la Bondad asintió y sonrió cálidamente, y luego de tomar a Wormmon en sus brazos, ambos desaparecieron tras lanzarse al interior del portal.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, TK?- preguntó el digimon murciélago.

TK recorrió la sala con la vista, las exclamaciones de los digimon que batallaban al otro lado de la cortina aún podían oírse. La primera idea fue unirse a la batalla, pero luego de observar a través de la ostentosa ventana que tenía a su derecha, el rubio logró divisar una silueta que volaba en dirección a la parte más alta del castillo.

-Patamon, estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien. Nuestro objetivo es Daemon, no lo olvides.

-Pero el señor Gennai dijo que nosotros tenemos que derrotar a Lucemon con…

-¡No lo digas! Por favor, no lo digas- respondió TK seriamente-. Sé lo que Gennai nos dijo, pero si Matt y los demás pueden contra Lucemon, tal vez no haya necesidad de recurrir a eso.

-Entiendo. Entonces salgamos por esa ventana y vayamos tras Daemon- dijo Patamon. El joven de 21 años asintió suavemente y ambos salieron al exterior del castillo, donde decidieron primero comprobar que no hubiese ningún peligro.

* * *

><p>La batalla contra Lucemon había comenzado, WarGeymon y MetalGarurumon se habían lanzado al ataque por petición de UlforceVeedramon, quien se mantuvo a la defensiva utilizando su "Escudo de Tensegridad" para proteger a sus amigos de los ataques del líder de los Demonios. Lucemon, por su parte, esquivaba con facilidad los movimientos de los digimon de Tai y Matt, y a la vez contraatacaba con sus "Esferas de Oscuridad", pero siempre terminaban siendo bloqueadas por el digimon de Davis. La batalla había comenzado a inclinarse para el lado de los elegidos cuando MetalGarurumon asestó un poderoso "Aliento de lobo metálico" que envió a Lucemon a lo lejos, destruyendo en el proceso dos de los tronos de los demonios.<p>

-Rayos- espetó Lucemon-. No se suponía que debía pasar esto. A este ritmo terminarán por acabar con todo el castillo. Debo idear otra cosa.

Lucemon se incorporó rápidamente y tras pronunciar unas palabras inentendibles, levantó sus brazos hacia arriba, y otros dos Lucemon aparecieron a los lados del original.

-¿Qué diablos…?- dijo Tai mientras observaba la escena.

-Ahora estamos iguales- dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa irónica- ¡A ellos!

Las copias del demonio se abalanzaron sobre WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon y los empujaron contra una de las paredes de la habitación, destruyéndola y enviando a los digimon hacia el exterior del castillo.

-Ahora es mi turno- susurró Lucemon- ¡Rodamiento mortal!

Aún con todos atónitos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lucemon comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo como si fuera una pelota y embistió fuertemente al digimon de Davis, quien salió expelido del castillo en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

-Ahora no dañarán más mi hogar- dijo Lucemon-. La batalla continuará afuera.

* * *

><p>-¡Atmósfera del Edén!<p>

Ophanimon juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando y luego las abrió rápidamente, haciendo que toda la sala de bienvenida del castillo se cubriera de una luz multicolor que molestaba a la vista de Lilithmon, quien se cubrió los ojos con su brazo. Luego, de algún modo la luz penetró en las paredes y todo regresó a la normalidad.

-Ahora no podrás hacer tu truquito- dijo Ophanimon con una sonrisa que enfureció a Lilithmon-. Tendrás que pelear como una dama, sin escapar.

-Esperaba que hicieras algo como esto- respondió la demoniza-. Así que continuemos como antes ¡Uña destajadora!

Lilithmon arremetió contra la digimon de Kari, pero ésta la bloqueó con su jabalina y le dio un puñetazo que la malvada digimon bloqueó con su mano metálica.

-Ambas tienen el mismo nivel de poder, a este paso nunca ganará ninguna de las dos- dijo Kari para sí misma-. Tengo que pensar en algo.

Mientras tanto, una lluvia de golpes, patadas, arañazos, bofetadas y jalones de pelo de desató sobre las dos digimon. Al final ambas se separaron por una oportuna patada que Lilithmon ubicó en el estómago de Ophanimon, enviándola a los finos adoquines que decoraban la sala de bienvenida del castillo.

-Eso es todo- dijo Lilithmon al ver a su oponente en el suelo- ¡Dolor fantasmal!

Lilithmon sopló suavemente, y una cortina de humo negro salió de sus labios, que cubrió a Ophanimon rápidamente. La digimon ángel se sujetó su cuello en señal de no poder respirar y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- exclamó Kari, con lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos al ver el lastimoso estado de su amiga.

-En verdad no quería recurrir a esto, pero no tuve otra opción- respondió Lilithmon-. He utilizado mi técnica más poderosa, el Dolor fantasmal. En unos minutos, el cuerpo de Ophanimon comenzará a desintegrase poco a poco, muriendo de una manera muy dolorosa. En resumen: la victoria es mía.

-No puede ser…- musitó Kari, incapaz de creer que el final había llegado.

Ophanimon se incorporó lentamente, sujetando su estómago con una mano, mientras dedicaba a Lilithmon una mirada llena de odio.

-¿Aún puedes mantenerte en pie? Vaya, ese esfuerzo hay que reconocerlo- dijo Lilithmon, ligeramente sorprendida-. En verdad fuiste una muy digna oponente, pero esto se acabó. Lo siento.

Kari no podía pensar en nada, al ver a su compañera caminando lentamente hacia Lilithmon, sólo para ser golpeada por la digimon oscura y tumbada al suelo nuevamente.

-_Entiende, Ophanimon, este es el fin. Ya no tiene remedio seguir peleando. Lilithmon ha ganado. Debí hacer caso a mi hermano y haber dejado esto en sus manos. No quería tener que depender de él o de TK todo el tiempo, pero veo que siempre fue lo mejor, no debí forzar a todos a dejarnos luchar contra Lilithmon por nuestra cuenta. Quiero decir, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella es una de los Siete Señores Demonio, las posibilidades de vencer eran mínimas, casi nulas. Barbamon y Leviamon fueron derrotados pero porque nuestros amigos lucharon juntos como equipo, y a mí se me ocurre enfrentar a uno de los demonios por mi propia cuenta. Ahora veo que no sirvo para las batallas. Hermano, TK, amigos, perdónenme…_

-Ka… Kari...

-Ophanimon…

-Kari…- dijo débilmente la digimon ángel-. No pienses esas cosas, asumimos el riesgo de enfrentar a un demonio porque _amamos_ a nuestros amigos, y siempre hemos hecho todo por ellos y para ellos. Kari, tu tienes el emblema de la Luz, es normal que la Oscuridad te persiga, y es normal que Tai y TK quieran protegerte, junto conmigo somos los que más te quieren, y si bien las posibilidades de ganar eran mínimas, no pienso rendirme hasta que esté completamente muerta y mis datos hayan sido esparcidos por todo este lugar. Y tú tampoco debes hacerlo. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme, dame un poco de tu luz para asestar el golpe final y derrotar a Lilithmon de una vez por todas.

-Ophanimon…- dijo solamente la castaña-._ Tiene razón. Estamos aquí para proteger a quienes amamos, fui una tonta al darme por vencida antes de que todo esto termine. Fui una tonta al darme por vencida, eso nunca lleva a nada. Ophanimon está en lo cierto, un elegido debe combatir la oscuridad hasta que ya no exista o hasta morir en el intento. Y sé que esto aún no ha terminado._ ¡Vamos Ophanimon! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Yo creo en ti!

Kari apuntó a su digimon con su D3 rosa y una luz blanca y cálida comenzó a rodearla. Poco a poco el humo negro que cubría a Ophanimon comenzaba a disiparse, lo que preocupó a Lilithmon.

-Esto no puede estar ocurriendo ¡Se está sanando! ¡Pero voy a finalizar esta batalla de una vez por todas! ¡Uña destajadora!

Lilithmon extendió su brazo hacia adelante mientras daba un gran salto y caía en dirección a Ophanimon, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo y apoyándose en su jabalina. La demoniza caía a una gran velocidad, dispuesta a atravesar a Ophanimon de lado a lado con su poderosa mano metálica. Un destello lumínico cubrió toda la sala, impidiendo a Kari ver lo que sucedió.

-¡Ophanimon! ¡Ophanimon! ¡¿Estás bien?!

La sorpresa de Kari fue enorme cuando, al disiparse la luz y la claridad regresó, vio a Lilithmon permaneciendo en la misma posición en la que estaba cayendo y a Ophanimon aún de rodillas en el suelo. La mano metálica de la demoniza estaba extendida y a sólo unos centímetros del rostro de Ophanimon, y el estómago de Lilithmon se encontraba atravesado de lado a lado por la jabalina de la digimon ángel.

-Todo terminó. Adiós, Lilithmon…- dijo Ophanimon en un tono solemne.

-Lo siento, señor Lucemon, he fallado…- fueron las palabras de Lilithmon antes de desintegrarse por completo en datos digitales que fueron esparcidos por el viento. El espejo de la demoniza cayó al suelo, pero Kari no lo notó y solo se dedicó a correr hacia su digimon, abrazándola de una manera muy tierna y cariñosa. La digimon de tipo humano se paró en sus pies lentamente, y completamente recuperada gracias a la luz del D3 rosa. Correspondiendo el abrazo, permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, más que el que duraría un abrazo normal.

-Tenemos que ayudar a los otros- dijo Ophanimon luego, rompiendo el momento.

-¿Aún puedes seguir?- preguntó Kari, algo preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes. La luz del D3 restauró todas mis energías, te lo agradezco. Lucemon y Belphemon aún deben estar por ahí, debemos irnos.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Kari tomó a Ophanimon por el brazo como lo hacía con TK en el Mundo Real, y junto a su mejor y más querida amiga comenzaron a subir las derruidas escaleras rumbo a los siguientes cuartos, pero unos destellos en la enorme ventana que tenían a su derecha llamaron su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la castaña.

-No lo sé, déjame ver…

-¡Mira! ¡Es TK!- exclamó Kari- ¡TK y Seraphimon están aquí!

-Sí, los veo- respondió Ophanimon-. Parece que se dirigen a la parte más alta del castillo. Vayamos con ellos.

* * *

><p>-Ese bastardo es muy poderoso. Somos seis y parece que nunca va a cansarse de atacar, así nunca ganaremos.<p>

-Titamon, escucha. Hemos esperado una batalla como esta por mucho tiempo, no podemos rendirnos fácilmente.

Titamon, la digievolución mega de Ogremon, se encontraba algo cansado de atacar con su espada a Belphemon, el enorme y salvaje demonio. SaberLeomon estaba haciendo dupla con él, y juntos atacaban al demonio con lo mejor que tenían, pero la bestia parecía no ceder. Los seis digimon habían decidido formar tres grupos de dos digimon para atacar a Belphemon, así, mientras una dupla luchaba con el salvaje digimon oso, las otras podían tomar un pequeño descanso antes de volver al combate. Izzy y Mimi habían formado una dupla rápida y veloz, pues HerculesKabuterimon y Rosemon podían moverse a gran velocidad y atacar a Belphemon desde distintos ángulos en poco tiempo. Joe y Sora, en cambio, tenían en sus manos una dupla poderosa y eficaz, ya que si bien Phoenixmon y Vikemon no se movían tan rápido como los otros digimon, sus ataques eran destructivos y demoledores. Sin embargo, tras el paso de los primeros dos grupos, Belphemon continuaba de pie lanzando rayos oscuros por su boca en todas direcciones.

-Intentemos de nuevo ¡Espada fantasma!- exclamó Titamon mientras esgrimía su enorme espada contra el demonio.

-¡Golpe de garra!- SaberLeomon siguió a su amigo/rival en el ataque.

Ambos ataques alcanzaron a Belphemon, logrando derribarlo y herirlo en el abdomen, de donde comenzó a brotar una especie de sangre negra. Belphemon lanzó un chillido agudo y ensordecedor que obligó a todos en la sala a cubrirse los oídos. Mientras los digimon y los elegidos festejaban por el acierto de los ataques, el demonio se incorporó rápidamente y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad mientras la sangre oscura caía en grandes cantidades, y clavó sus dos cuernos en el pecho de Titamon, atravesando su armadura, y continuó su carrera hasta estrellar al buen digimon contra la pared más cercana.

-¡NO!- exclamó Mimi completamente estupefacta por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Rayos! ¡Titamon!- gritó SaberLeomon mientras el gigante demonio quitaba sus cuernos del cuerpo del digimon de piel verde y emitía un rugido de victoria.

Titamon cayó finalmente al suelo, y sus pies comenzaron a desintegrarse lentamente. Los elegidos y los digimon corrieron a su lado, y la impotencia se hacía presente al ser todos consientes de que no podían hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, pero el agitado aleteo de Phoenixmon llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?- preguntó Sora totalmente extrañada, para luego notar lo que ocurría-… ¡El regalo de Zhuqiaomon! ¡Claro!

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

-Disculpa, pero ¿qué hay de nosotras?- preguntó Sora.

-Soy conciente de que tú y tu digimon ya habían alcanzado el nivel Mega sin mi ayuda- dijo Zhuqiaomon-. Es por eso que a partir de ahora Phoenixmon contará con un nuevo movimiento que podrá utilizar en combate. Con él, podrá sanar a sus aliados cuando lo necesiten.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Sora completamente contenta.

-Mi trabajo ya está hecho- dijo Zhuqiaomon-. El resto les toca a ustedes. Deben acabar con los demonios y restaurar la paz en el Digimundo…

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

El movimiento de las alas llameantes de Phoenixmon creó una pequeña brisa de aire caliente que comenzó a recomponer los datos de Titamon, hasta que se recuperó por completo.

-¡Amiga, eres asombrosa!- exclamó Sora corriendo a abrazar a su digimon.

Los demás victorearon la hazaña de la digimon ave y Titamon se incorporó e hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Phoenixmon, te debo la vida, pero no pienses que voy a pagarte- dijo Titamon en un tono irónico como el de Ogremon. Era evidente que se encontraba bien.

-De hecho pensaba que podías pagarme de una manera- dijo la digimon de Sora-. Puedes regresar y destruir a ese demonio de una vez por todas.

-Lo haremos todos juntos esta vez- respondió el digimon negro levantando su espada hacia arriba.

Belphemon continuaba gruñendo y destruyendo la sala, sin notar a sus oponentes. La sangre continuaba cayendo de la herida del demonio, por lo que sus movimientos ahora eran más lentos.

-Si atacamos todos en la herida lo destruiremos- dijo Izzy inteligentemente-. Es ahora o nunca.

Los digimon se ubicaron en fila uno al lado del otro y tras la orden de los elegidos, atacaron.

-¡Ahora!- exclamaron a la vez Izzy, Joe, Mimi y Sora.

-¡Mega Blaster máximo!

-¡Ventisca ártica!

-¡Tentación prohibida!

-¡Llamarada carmesí!

-¡Flechas infinitas!

-¡Ataque rompe almas!

Los seis ataques dieron en el blanco, la herida de Belphemon, la cual comenzó a aumentar de tamaño a medida que el enorme demonio se desintegraba. Un poderoso aullido fue todo lo que emitió Belphemon antes de desintegrarse por completo. El pequeño despertador rodeado de cadenas cayó a lo lejos, pero los elegidos no lo notaron, sólo sentían la necesidad de correr hacia sus digimon y abrazarlos como nunca. Sin embargo, Joe decidió observar a través de una de las ventanas que había destrozado Belphemon con sus ataques, y reconoció a TK sobre la espalda de Seraphimon, volando hacia la parte más alta del castillo.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡Es TK!- exclamó el mayor de los elegidos- ¡Está aquí en el Área Oscura, y parece que está persiguiendo a Daemon hacia el techo del castillo!

-¿Qué no estaban en el Mundo Real?- preguntó Leomon, una vez que regresó a su etapa de Campeón, acto que Ogremon imitó.

-Pues eso creía- respondió Sora-. Joe, ¿estás seguro?

-Los estoy viendo ahora, Sora- respondió el joven de cabello azul-. Vengan todos.

A excepción de HerculesKabuterimon, todos los digimon regresaron a sus etapas de infantil y se aproximaron a la ventana, confirmando los dichos de Joe.

-También están Tai, Matt y Davis peleando contra Lucemon en el exterior- observó Izzy-. Un momento, ¿quién es ese digimon azul? ¿Y dónde está Impmon? Tendremos que ir hacia allá, todas las respuestas están en el exterior del castillo. Todos súbanse a HerculesKabuterimon, nos vamos ahora.

Obedeciendo al pelirrojo, los elegidos y los digimon abordaron en el insecto gigante y salieron al gran jardín del castillo, intentando entender qué sucedió mientras ellos peleaban.

* * *

><p>Seraphimon había localizado a Daemon volando en el exterior del castillo, y rápidamente lo alcanzaron. El demonio parecía volar sin rumbo fijo y su intención parecía ser perder a sus seguidores. La persecución se llevó en todo el exterior del castillo, dándole varias vueltas alrededor.<p>

-Maldición, aún estoy algo débil por la batalla en el Mundo Real- dijo Daemon para sí mismo-. Esos dos no dejan de seguirme, así nunca podré lograr mi cometido.

-¡Tras él, que no escape!- exclamaba TK a lo lejos- ¡Hoy será el último día de Daemon!

-Jeje, no lo creo- dijo el demonio en voz baja al oír al muchacho-. No importa, si soy rápido, podré lograrlo antes de que me alcancen.

Daemon cambió el rumbo de su vuelo y comenzó a ascender hacia la parte más alta del castillo, seguido de cerca por TK y Seraphimon. Cuando estaba por llegar al techo del castillo, Daemon se quitó su collar y lo lanzó lejos. El objeto cayó en el jardín entre la maleza y se perdió de vista. Luego el demonio aterrizó en el techo del castillo y tras decir unas extrañas palabras, un portal de color negro y morado apareció delante de él. Seraphimon aumentó su velocidad pero no llegó a tiempo. TK y su digimon fueron testigos de cómo Daemon ingresaba en el portal, el cual se cerró detrás de él, dejando el techo decorado con antiguas tejas y gárgolas de mármol en las esquinas tan silencioso como siempre.

-¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser, casi lo teníamos!- exclamó TK.

-TK…- dijo Seraphimon en un tono casi imperceptible-… Aún nos queda Lucemon. Mira a nuestros amigos, aunque son tres, no pueden con él. Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo…- la voz de TK había cambiado a un tono de melancolía y tristeza.

-TK, el Dios del Digimundo me dotó con esa técnica especial para usarla sólo en un caso de extrema necesidad. Sabes que el momento ha llegado.

-Sí, Gennai nos lo dijo, pero no estoy listo para despedirnos.

-¿Cuándo se está listo para eso, TK?- preguntó Seraphimon, logrando que su amigo humano se pusiera a pensar.

-Quiero hacer esto contigo- dijo de repente el rubio-. No lo toleraría otra vez, quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

-TK… si ese es tu deseo…

* * *

><p>WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon habían destruido a las copias de Lucemon y ahora se encontraban ayudando a UlforceVeedramon luchando con el verdadero demonio. El digimon de Davis era muy poderoso, pero la influencia del Área Oscura había dotado al líder de los demonios de una fuerza indescriptible. Con la ayuda de los digimon de Tai y Matt la batalla se había equilibrado un poco, pero entonces Lucemon exclamó "¡Vivos o Muertos!". El demonio lanzó cuatros esferas de energía de sus manos, dos negras y dos blancas, las cuales fueron una negra y una blanca hacia WarGreymon y el otro par hacia MetalGarurumon. Las esferas se combinaron y rodearon a los sorprendidos digimon, y dos enormes explosiones ocurrieron, lastimando superficialmente al digimon de Davis. Tras las explosiones, Agumon y Gabumon cayeron al suelo, donde fueron recibidos por Tai y Matt antes de que impactaran en la oscura hierba del jardín.<p>

-Vaya, parece que están vivos- dijo Lucemon-. Les explicaré. Mi técnica "Vivos o Muertos" es tan especial que incluso yo no puedo controlarla. Una vez que fue lanzada, tiene un 50% de posibilidades de matar y otro 50% de dejar muy herido al objetivo, les aseguro que han tenido mucha suerte.

-Canalla- dijo UlforceVeedramon-. Ahora lo pagarás ¡Rayo de la Victoria!

-_¡Espera!_

-¡Es Seraphimon!- exclamó el poderoso digimon azul, deteniendo su ataque.

¡TK! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Pero cómo…?

-No hay tiempo para eso, Matt- respondió su hermano-. Tomen a sus digimon y salgan de aquí lo más lejos que puedan. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Lucemon.

Davis estuvo a punto de objetar, pero fue interrumpido por la sorpresiva llegada de Kari y Ophanimon, así como la de Izzy y los demás que venían sobre el gran digimon insecto.

-¡TK!- exclamó la castaña al ver al rubio.

-_Kari…-_ dijo TK en voz baja-_ ¿Por qué tenías que llegar justo ahora?_

-Lo sé, TK, es difícil para mí también- respondió Seraphimon-. Ophanimon está ahí con ella.

-¿Qué ustedes se encargarán de mí? ¿Ustedes?- dijo Lucemon sonriendo-. Me debes las gracias por ayudarte a lograr la digievolución, jovencito. Si no fuera por mí, no estarías sobre tu digimon ahora intentando desafiarme.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo TK-. Me obligaste a luchar contra mis amigos, ¡Y la mejor manera de agradecerte a ti y de agradecer a ellos por regresarnos a la normalidad es desterrándote del mundo de los vivos!

-Así que de verdad piensan en pelear conmigo, está bien- dijo Lucemon-. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos que no haya "interrupciones".

Lucemon alzó su dedo y rápidamente lanzó un rayo de color morado que asestó a UlforceVeedramon en el pecho, quien regresó a ser DemiVeemon y cayó hacia el suelo a tiempo para que Davis lo atrape.

-¡Desgraciado!- exclamó Davis desde el suelo- ¡Acaba con él, Takaishi!

-Amigos, es hora de revelarles la verdad- dijo TK-. Esta será nuestra última batalla…

Los elegidos y los digimon no entendían las palabras del rubio, por lo que decidió explicarse narrando lo que ocurrió cuando fue al Mundo Real a proteger Odaiba hacía algunas horas.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

TK y Patamon habían aterrizado en las afueras de la ciudad, en un bello parque que TK no conocía debido a la lejanía con el centro de la isla. Gennai caminó y tomó asiento en una banca de madera, e hizo un gesto con su mano para que TK lo imitara.

-Amigos, antes de llegar con Daemon, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Gennai?- preguntó Patamon algo extrañado.

-Lo que les voy a decir no es nada fácil, pero tiene que ser ahora, porque no sé si volveré a verlos pronto.

-Díganos qué pasa, por favor- dijo TK, ahora más preocupado que antes.

-Por favor, escuchen ¿Recuerdan aquella profecía que hablaba del continente WWW y de las Bestias Sagradas?

-Por supuesto- respondió TK-. Por eso nos fuiste a buscar a ese lugar, ¿Qué hay con esa profecía?

-Lo que sucede es que no les conté todo lo que había en ella. Había otro fragmento que sólo podían conocer ustedes dos. Si están preparados, les contaré todo ahora.

TK y Patamon asintieron en silencio. Por un lado no querían oír lo que Gennai tenía que decir, algo les indicaba que no sería bueno, pero por el otro ya no tenían opción, y tal vez esta nueva parte sería de ayuda para vencer a los demonios.

-Bien. Este nuevo fragmento revela que la única manera de derrotar a Lucemon de una vez y para siempre es utilizando "El último testamento", una técnica sagrada que sólo Seraphimon conoce y que tiene un poder tan grande como el del Dios del Digimundo.

-No conocía esa técnica- dijo Patamon-. Tampoco sabía que yo podía ser tan fuerte como el Dios del Digimundo, eso es asombroso.

-Sin embargo, El último testamento sólo puede ser utilizado una vez- prosiguió Gennai luego de sonreír ante el comentario de Patamon-. Cuando Seraphimon utiliza esta técnica, concentra toda su energía para crear una enorme y poderosa explosión con su cuerpo que acaba con toda la maldad que estuviese alrededor, pero también sacrifica su vida en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó TK levantándose de la banca- ¡No voy a permitir que Patamon se sacrifique otra vez, no soportaría perderlo una vez más!

-TK…- dijo suavemente Gennai-. Entiendo cómo te sientes, y no les estoy diciendo que deben utilizar esta técnica, sólo les digo que deben tenerla en cuenta y, si están dispuestos, a utilizarla como último recurso.

-TK- dijo Patamon llamando la atención de su amigo-. Sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por proteger el Digimundo y el lugar donde vives, y por proteger a Gatomon y a nuestros amigos. No podemos dejar que nuestros deseos egoístas permitan que la oscuridad triunfe.

-Patamon…- las palabras del pequeño digimon llegaron al corazón de TK. Es cierto, perder a su mejor amigo había sido muy doloroso, pero si él estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio, entonces el rubio debía aceptarlo y apoyarlo en todo. Por un momento pensó en su madre, en su padre, en Matt y en Kari. Ellos eran las personas que más quería y no podía permitir que la oscuridad destruyera ambos mundos-. Está bien, señor Gennai, si vemos que no hay otra alternativa, utilizaremos El último testamento.

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos los presentes.

-TK, no puedes permitir que tu digimon haga eso de nuevo- dijo Joe-. La última vez fue muy doloroso para ti.

-Joe tiene razón, Takaishi. Mira, no estuve presente la primera vez que Patamon se sacrificó, pero estoy seguro que lo que sucedió no sólo te lastimó a ti, a los otros elegidos y a los digimon también les dolió lo que Angemon se vio obligado a hacer. No puedes permitirlo.

-Lo siento, Davis- respondió TK-. Tal vez tengas razón, pero estoy seguro que todos queremos que esto termine de una vez y la única manera de lograr eso es utilizando El último testamento.

-_TK…_- dijo Seraphimon en voz baja-_ ¿No quieres decirle a todos lo que has decidido?_

-_Por supuesto que no, Seraphimon_- respondió el rubio en el mismo tono-._ Si todos se están poniendo de ese modo por lo que tú vas a hacer, no quiero que sepan que yo me sacrificaré contigo. Esta vez haremos esto juntos…_

Mientras TK y su digimon hablaban entre ellos, Kari y Ophanimon se habían aproximado hacia ellos. Lucemon veía la conversación desde una posición algo alejada, de manera expectante, escuchando cada palabra.

-¡Seraphimon!- exclamó Ophanimon propinándole una bofetada al digimon arcángel-. No permitiré que hagas esto. Hemos pasado muchas cosas para que termines sacrificándote y dejándonos a todos sin ti. Tú y yo hemos estado separados desde que todo esto comenzó, siempre que estuvimos juntos por un momento algo ocurría. No sabes lo mucho que te necesité en todo este tiempo, y no te dejaré utilizar esa técnica mortal.

-Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no lo hago- respondió Seraphimon-. La oscuridad se apoderará de todo el Digimundo y del Mundo Real y de todas formas todos moriremos. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos. Yo acabaré sacrificándome para derrotar a Lucemon y así los salvaré a todos ustedes y a todos los digimon del mundo.

-De todas formas esto aún no ha acabado- agregó TK-. Daemon se nos escapó. Utilizó un portal creado por él y no sabemos dónde fue. Cuando Seraphimon y yo hayamos hecho esto, ustedes tendrán que encontrar a Daemon y derrotarlo.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte si tú no tienes a tu digimon para pelear con nosotros- soltó Kari.

-Kari, Kari…- dijo TK bajando la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-. Yo… decidí hacer esto con Seraphimon… los dos nos sacrificaremos, utilizaré el poder de mi D3 para hacer la explosión aún más poderosa…

-¡No permitiré que hagas eso! ¡No podría vivir en un mundo sin ti, TK!

-Kari, por favor no llores- dijo TK-. Tú siempre te preocupas por todos antes que por ti, es mi turno de hacer eso. Es una decisión tomada. Sabes que eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, y le debo al Digimundo el haberte conocido, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a hacer esto en agradecimiento. Te amo, y lo siento. Seraphimon, ahora.

-Lo siento, Ophanimon, te quiero…

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Seraphimon golpeó a Ophanimon en el estómago y luego utilizó su técnica "Siete cielos", provocándole un gran daño y logrando que perdiera su digievolución. Gatomon y Kari comenzaron a caer, para ser atrapadas por Tai y Matt en el suelo. Seraphimon creó un campo de energía en forma de burbuja con la que encerró a sus amigos, quienes no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Bien, Lucemon, es hora de terminar esto- dijo Seraphimon.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin dejaron de hablar- respondió el demonio, que se encontraba levitando en su posición, con los brazos cruzados-. Te concedo los honores.

-Muy bien. Sujétate, TK- dijo el digimon sagrado- ¡Siete cielos!

Las esferas de energía fueron disparadas hacia el demonio, quien fácilmente las esquivó y contraatacó con su "Rodadura mortal". Seraphimon evadió a Lucemon y alcanzó a sujetarlo de su pierna, para luego comenzar a girar sobre su eje y lanzar al demonio lejos. Luego volvió a utilizar "Siete cielos", logrando esta vez impactar en Lucemon y enviándolo al suelo.

-El digimon de TK es muy fuerte- dijo Tai-. Me pregunto de dónde sacará todo ese poder…

-Ellos están luchando por todos nosotros- acotó Sora-. Seguramente saben que el resultado de esta batalla decidirá el destino de todo el Digimundo y nuestro mundo.

Kari y Gatomon simplemente observaban la batalla totalmente deprimidas, lógicamente querían ir en ayuda de sus seres amados aunque pareciera que no la necesitaran, y claramente no deseaban ver "El último testamento" en ejecución, pero tampoco podían escapar del campo creado por el digimon de TK.

Lucemon se incorporó rápidamente y atacó con sus "Esferas de la Oscuridad". Una de ellas impactó en el cuerpo del digimon ángel, quien comenzó a caer con TK aún en sus espaldas. El rubio le dedicó palabras de aliento a su amigo, logrando reanimarlo y que regresara al cielo, a tiempo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Seraphimon atacó con su "Rompedor divino", lanzando un rayo de energía sagrada que fue interrumpido por el "Rayo de la Oscuridad" de Lucemon.

-Ambos están muy parejos- comentó Izzy-. Pero Seraphimon parece estar tomando la ventaja.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Davis-. El digimon de Takaishi es muy poderoso, aunque UlforceVeedramon y yo habríamos hecho lo mismo si Lucemon no hubiera atacado por sorpresa, jeje.

Más arriba, en el cielo, Seraphimon creyó que era un buen momento para probar la "Ascensión santa", la técnica con la que había destruido a los digimon de Daemon en el Mundo Real. Tras levantar sus brazos, una gran cantidad de rayos azules comenzaron a caer aleatoriamente en todo el campo de batalla tomando por sorpresa a Lucemon, quien fue alcanzado por uno y derribado al instante.

-Llegó la hora, amigo- dijo TK-. Debemos hacerlo ahora que está débil.

-Tienes razón- respondió el digimon ángel-. TK, fue un enorme gusto haber tenido esta batalla a tu lado.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos, elegido y digimon, dedicaron una mirada significativa a sus amigos encerrados en el campo de energía, para luego levantar sus manos en señal de despedida. Palabras como "No TK, no lo hagan" o "No tienes que hacerlo, Seraphimon, debe haber otra salida" eran moneda corriente dentro de la burbuja. En un momento, Matt le gritó a su hermano que no sea un tonto, pues los datos de su digimon regresarían como un Digihuevo, pero fue contradicho por Tentomon, quien les comentó que al morir dentro del Área Oscura, los datos no pueden llegar a la Ciudad del Inicio, y por lo tanto Patamon no renacería. El digimon de TK apuntó a la burbuja con su palma abierta, entonces, el objeto comenzó a flotar, llevándose consigo a los elegidos y a los digimon. Los digimon, en su etapa de novato y campeón, en el caso de Gatomon, Leomon y Ogremon, comenzaron a atacar las paredes de la burbuja, en un intento de destruirla, pero fue inútil. Cada vez se alejaban más y más, y las lágrimas habían comenzado a aparecer. Leomon bajó la mirada, incapaz de ver lo que sucedería a continuación. Los elegidos no podían apartar la vista de la figura de Seraphimon y de TK sentado en su hombro. Cuando Kari vio, el rubio dibujó un corazón con sus manos y simuló con sus labios las palabras "te amo", antes de dar la vuelta y darles la espalda a todos. Seraphimon bajó la vista mientras se concentraba, y cuando el momento fue propicio, levantó sus brazos al cielo.

-Lucemon, llegó el momento de enviarte al mundo de los Muertos ¡El último testamento!

El pecho de Seraphimon comenzó a brillar, y una intensa luz comenzó a rodear al digimon, antes de llevarse a cabo la demoledora explosión. En el suelo, Lucemon se encontraba paralizado debido al rayo que lo había impactado. El demonio no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y cuando vio que la explosión lo alcanzaría seguro, solo cerró los ojos. Lo había intentado, el Digimundo casi fue sumido en la ruina. Se preguntó qué sucedería con el cobarde de Daemon, dónde se encontraría y por qué había escapado, pero antes de encontrar una respuesta, el castillo entero explotó en mil pedazos, llevándose consigo a él mismo, a TK y a Seraphimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que habría mucha más acción y emoción en este capítulo, jeje. Lilithmon y Belphemon fueron derrotados, y la explosión de Seraphimon logró darle a Lucemon. ¡Nooo! ¡TK! ¡Patamon! ¿Qué les pareció la decisión del rubio de sacrificarse junto a su amigo? ¿Piensan que hizo lo correcto? ¿Les gustó la narración de las batallas contra Lilithmon y Belphemon? Traté que este capítulo fuese lo más dramático posible, espero haberlo logrado. Pero debo contarles algo: ¡El capítulo aún no termina! Los dejo con la última escena, y después veremos qué sucede en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p>La explosión causada por el sacrificio de TK y Seraphimon había destruido casi todo el castillo, aunque algunas partes aún permanecían en pie. No había rastros del rubio ni de su digimon, pero en el suelo algo aún se movía lentamente. Arrastrándose en la tierra, Lucemon hacía lo que podía para desplazarse. Se encontraba terriblemente dañado, pero aún con vida. Alrededor suyo, los objetos demoníacos de Barbamon, Leviamon y Beelzemon levitaban en círculos. El espejo de Lilithmon y el despertador de Belphemon llegaron volando y se unieron al grupo. Lucemon continuaba arrastrándose por el suelo. A lo lejos, el collar que Daemon había arrojado se encontraba a la espera de alguien que lo recoja.<p>

-No… no puedo… creer mi suerte- dijo el demonio con la voz entrecortada-. Solo… solo falta el collar… y podré digievolucionar…

El líder de los demonio había llegado hacia el objeto y estiró su brazo lentamente para tomarlo, pero su mano fue pisada por otro ser que también llegó al lugar.

-Vaya, Lucemon, que mal te ves…

-Da… Daemon- musitó el demonio moribundo-. Re… regresaste ¿Por qué… por qué me pisas la mano?

-Creo que se necesita un verdadero demonio para utilizar esos objetos, así que si no te importa me los llevaré todos.

Daemon hizo un movimiento con su mano y los objetos que levitaban alrededor de Lucemon cambiaron de dueño, comenzando a rodear a Daemon, incluyendo el collar.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- inquirió Lucemon- ¿No me estas viendo? Los… los necesito…

-De nada le servirán a un demonio muerto- respondió Daemon esbozando una sonrisa-. Ahora, con mi collar son seis. Lo siento, pero también necesito tu amuleto dorado. Adiós, señor Lucemon, salude de mi parte a nuestros compañeros en el otro mundo ¡Fuego infernal!

Daemon abrió su boca, liberando una poderosa llamarada que acabó con lo poco que quedaba de su líder, quien finalmente se desintegró en datos digitales y desapareció para siempre. El último demonio con vida tomó en sus manos el amuleto que Lucemon solía llevar en su pecho, y contemplándolo soltó una sonrisa, antes de ingresar nuevamente a su portal y desaparecer del Área Oscura.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, llegamos al final, y llevó 21 páginas escritas, volví a superarme, jaja ¿Qué les pareció el final? No lo esperaban, supongo. Ahora Daemon es el último demonio con vida, y el enemigo final de los elegidos, ¡y esto se va a poner buenísimo!<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Gennai logra contactar a los elegidos y les comenta que las almas de los que fueron asesinados por los demonios se encuentran en el sótano del derruido castillo. Davis y Kari se encargarán de recuperar a Elecmon, Andromon y Beelzemon, mientras que Daemon comienza a preparar su plan final. El próximo episodio será _**"El último portal**_**"**, no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	26. Escape del Área Oscura

Hola a todoos! n.n Siento la tardanza, pero me tomé un pequeño descanso después de terminar el capítulo anterior, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir un capítulo de 20 páginas jaja, siempre los hago de 10 u 11, pero había muchas cosas que tenían que ser contadas. En fin, el segundo año de esta historia ha comenzado, y déjenme decirles que estamos entrando en el arco final de la primera parte, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Por último, me gustaría contarles que he tenido algunos problemas con este capítulo y por eso se demoró un poco. Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy más acostumbrado a relatar peleas y situaciones de acción o incluso algo cómicas, pero me resultó todo un reto tener que describir las sensaciones y los sentimientos tristes y deprimentes de todos tras el sacrificio, espero haber logrado algo bueno, jeje. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 26: Escape del Área Oscura<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-Vaya, Lucemon, que mal te ves…<em>

_-Da… Daemon- musitó el moribundo Lucemon-. Re… regresaste ¿Por qué… por qué me pisas la mano?_

_-Creo que se necesita un verdadero demonio para utilizar esos objetos, así que si no te importa me los llevaré todos._

_Daemon hizo un movimiento con su mano y los objetos que levitaban alrededor de Lucemon cambiaron de dueño, comenzando a rodear a Daemon, incluyendo el collar._

_-¿Qué… qué haces?- inquirió Lucemon- ¿No me estas viendo? Los… los necesito…_

_-De nada le servirán a un demonio muerto- respondió Daemon esbozando una sonrisa-. Ahora, con mi collar son seis. Lo siento, pero también necesito tu amuleto dorado. Adiós, señor Lucemon, salude de mi parte a nuestros compañeros en el otro mundo ¡Fuego infernal!_

_Daemon abrió su boca, liberando una poderosa llamarada que acabó con lo poco que quedaba de su líder, quien finalmente se desintegró en datos digitales y desapareció para siempre. El último demonio con vida tomó en sus manos el amuleto que Lucemon solía llevar en su pecho, y contemplándolo soltó una sonrisa, antes de ingresar nuevamente a su portal y desaparecer del Área Oscura._

* * *

><p>Cuando la enorme explosión se llevó a cabo, la burbuja de energía que mantenía seguros pero encerrados a los elegidos y los digimon se reventó con un "¡pop!", logrando que todos vuelvan a tocar la fría tierra del Área Oscura. Se encontraban a unos dos kilómetros del centro de la explosión, aunque de todas maneras pudieron ver con claridad el momento en que el castillo de los demonios estalló en mil pedazos debido a la onda expansiva, onda expansiva que había llegado incluso hasta ellos y había reventado la burbuja, concediéndoles la libertad. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna y menos a mirarse las caras unos a otros. El ambiente estaba cubierto de una atmósfera sombría y deprimente, todavía más de lo normal al estar en terrenos de la Oscuridad. Matt, con lágrimas en sus ojos, levantó la vista hacia las ruinas del castillo, y tras darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Gabumon pidiendo que lo siguiera, comenzó a caminar lentamente de regreso.<p>

-Matt…- musitó Tai en voz baja- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- respondió el rubio en el mismo tono-. Regresaré al castillo para buscar a TK, debe estar herido.

-Matt, no…- Izzy se unió a la conversación poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del elegido de la amistad.

Matt no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar en el hombro de Tai, quien lo reconfortó con un fuerte abrazo, debía ser fuerte por su mejor amigo. Mimi fue la siguiente en comenzar a soltar lágrimas y se prendió del cuello del superior Joe, quien la abrazó por la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo, brindándole amistad y afecto. El resto se encontraba igual de tristes y deprimidos pero decidieron intentar no llorar y contenerse. Davis se arrodilló y lanzó un puñetazo al suelo.

-¡Maldición, Takaishi! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- exclamó el moreno- ¡Te dije que nos dejaras ayudarte! ¡Siempre te haces el héroe, maldito!

-Davis…- Sora le llamó la atención-. El lo había hablado con el señor Gennai, recuerda, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que era la única manera de vencer a Lucemon.

La pelirroja se unió al abrazo entre Tai y Matt, y el rubio soltó a su amigo para reconfortarse en su pareja de hacía varios años. Nunca habían visto a Matt así de triste, de hecho no recordaban haberlo visto llorar alguna vez, pero sin dudas la ocasión lo ameritaba. Los elegidos y los digimon fijaron luego sus vistas en Kari y Gatomon. Desde que se había roto la burbuja de energía creada por Seraphimon, la castaña y su digimon se habían alejado unos metros del grupo y se encontraban sentadas, escondiendo sus caras entre sus rodillas, y tapándolas con sus brazos. Tai se acercó hacia su hermana acompañado de Agumon y Leomon.

-Kari… ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el moreno con la mayor delicadeza posible.

La elegida de la Luz entonces levantó su rostro para ver a su hermano. Dicho rostro se encontraba rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar en silencio, y reflejaba una tristeza que podía ablandar hasta el corazón más duro. Tai se agachó y abrazó a su hermana, la cual se aferró al moreno con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que puso aún más triste a Tai.

_-Maldito TK, me prometiste que nunca ibas a dejar que ella sufriera de esta manera_- pensó Tai mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza de Kari y la abrazaba con su otro brazo-._ Aunque por otro lado no puedo culparte, después de todo tú y Patamon acabaron con Lucemon y nos salvaron a todos. Ahora es mi turno de agradecerte eliminando a Daemon de una vez por todas…_

Agumon y Leomon se aproximaron a Gatomon, pero antes de que pudieran decirle una palabra, la gata digimon se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Agumon, en una forma muy similar a la de su camarada con Tai. Al igual que con Matt, los elegidos nunca habían visto a Gatomon tan triste y expresando sus sentimientos y emociones, sin contar claro con la ocasión de la muerte de Wizardmon muchos años atrás. Una vez que tanto la castaña como su digimon se cansaron de llorar, se separaron de Tai y Agumon y se tomaron de las manos entre ellas.

-Ellos nos salvaron de la oscuridad de Lucemon, ¿cierto?- logró articular Kari.

-Así es, Kari- respondió el líder del grupo-. Ahora debemos derrotar a Daemon, el último demonio con vida, se los debemos, o su sacrificio habrá sido en vano.

-No sé si estoy lista…- dijo Kari.

-No te preocupes, hermanita, nadie va a presionarte. Lo que debemos hacer en primer lugar es encontrar el modo de salir de este lugar y regresar al Digimundo, ya veremos después que hacemos con Daemon.

Kari asintió y tomó la mano de su hermano, y junto a Gatomon regresaron hacia donde el resto del grupo los estaba esperando.

-No sé qué le voy a decir a mamá…- dijo Matt repentinamente.

-Matt, por favor…- respondió Sora abrazándolo fuertemente. A ella se le cayó una lágrima al oír al rubio decir eso-. No te preocupes por eso ahora, mi cielo, estoy segura que ellos deben estar en algún lado y pronto regresarán con nosotros…

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Matt, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de la pelirroja.

Mientras todos recuperaban un algo de confianza debido a las palabras de aliento de Sora, la terminal-D de Izzy comenzó a sonar, alarmando a todos.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- se preguntó el pelirrojo sacando su aparato de su chaqueta amarilla-. Es un mensaje de Ken. Dice _"abre tu laptop"_. Pero eso es imposible, se supone que no podemos hacer contacto con el exterior aquí dentro del Área Oscura.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de sus amigos, Izzy se quitó la mochila que cargaba a sus espaldas y extrajo la computadora portátil. La abrió y la encendió, y para sorpresa de todos, la pantalla mostraba las caras de Gennai y Ken, que habían iniciado una video charla.

-¿Señor Gennai? ¿Ichijouji?- Davis fue el primero en hablar.

-Dios, me alegra mucho ponerme en contacto con ustedes- dijo Gennai al otro lado de la delgada pantalla, exhalando un pequeño suspiro, para luego retomar su semblante serio-. Si estamos hablando, quiere decir que Seraphimon… "ya lo hizo" ¿cierto?

-Así es…- respondió Joe.

-Disculpe, señor Gennai- interrumpió Izzy-. Se supone que no podemos hacer contacto con el exterior aquí dentro del Área Oscura, ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón, Izzy- respondió el joven rubio-. Les voy a explicar. Lo que impide la comunicación entre el Digimundo y el Área oscura son dos edificios, uno de ellos era el castillo de los demonios, que Seraphimon destruyó con la explosión, por lo que ahora puedo comunicarme con ustedes mientras estén en esta zona, lejos de los dominios del otro lugar.

-¿Cuál es ese otro edificio, Gennai?- preguntó Ogremon.

-No lo sé…- respondió el aludido-. Se supone que es otro castillo ubicado en el centro del Área Oscura y en la montaña más alta, pero no se de más detalles. Igual no los contacté por eso. Tengo que decirles tres noticias muy importantes.

-¿Y cuáles son?- preguntó Mimi-. Por favor no haga esas pausas, se puede cortar la comunicación.

-Tienes toda la razón, Mimi, hablaré ahora. La primera, como podrán ver, es que Ken y Wormmon cruzaron el portal satisfactoriamente y se encuentran aquí conmigo, y ahora entre los dos y junto a Centarumon buscaremos el modo de sacarlos a todos del Área Oscura, pues el portal que Ken utilizó se destruyó junto con todo _"lo que se ve" _del castillo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "lo que se ve"?- preguntó Tai.

-Buena pregunta, Tai- respondió Gennai-. Eso nos lleva a la segunda noticia. Seguramente recordarán que cuando todo esto comenzó yo les comenté que cuando un digimon era asesinado por un demonio, sus datos no regresaban a la Ciudad del Inicio, sino que iban a parar al Área Oscura, donde se convertían en el alimento de los demonios, ¿cierto?

Todos los presentes asintieron, recordaban perfectamente esa narración en aquella cueva de la Isla Fila el primer día que llegaron.

-Perfecto- dijo Gennai-. Pues la segunda noticia es esta. Centarumon estuvo investigando, y parece que los demonios sólo se alimentaban las noches de luna nueva, y desde que todo esto comenzó no la ha habido. Eso quiere decir que los datos de Elecmon, Andromon e incluso de Beelzemon (sí, Ken me lo contó) se encuentran dentro de las ruinas del castillo.

-Y si todo "lo que se ve" fue destruido, entonces esos datos deben estar en la parte del castillo "que no se ve", es decir la zona del castillo que estaba bajo tierra, ¿cierto?

-Izzy, eres un genio- exclamó Gennai con una sincera sonrisa-. En efecto, creemos que el castillo de los demonios tiene una especie de sótano donde se almacenan los datos de todos los digimon que morían en sus manos, por eso debo pedirles que al menos dos de ustedes regresen y liberen a nuestros amigos.

-El problema es que ninguno de nosotros va a regresar a ese lugar- dijo repentinamente Tai-. No después de todo lo que ocurrió.

-Tai, por favor, no te alteres- dijo Gennai-. De hecho cuando les cuente la tercer y última noticia importante van a cambiar ese semblante deprimente que tienen todos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?!- exclamó Mimi.

-Tranquila, mi querida Mimi, tranquila. La tercera noticia es que es probable que TK y Patamon se encuentren sanos y salvos.

Un silencio total se formó en el ambiente. Tanto los elegidos como los digimon no comprendían que acababa de decir el rubio adulto al otro lado de la pantalla. Hasta que las palabras de Gennai chocaron como un coche a un árbol en las mentes de los presentes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- la exclamación fue unánime.

-¡¿TK y Patamon siguen con vida?!- exclamó Kari acercándose hasta quedar frente a la laptop.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Kari- respondió Gennai-. Lo que he dicho es que tal vez se encuentren sanos y salvos.

-Por favor, explícate de una vez- dijo Matt.

-Lo que voy a decirles no es sencillo, pero espero que lo comprendan- respondió Gennai, antes de tomar un poco de aire y comenzar a hablar-. Debo confesarles que desconozco lo que pasó exactamente, pero creo entender qué fue lo que sucedió con TK y Seraphimon. Cuando ellos y yo hablamos aquella vez sobre "el Último Testamento", hubo un hecho que omití contarle.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Izzy.

Todos los presentes estaban sumidos en la curiosidad mientras oían hablar a Gennai. La táctica del rubio había funcionado. Si él se comportaba de manera misteriosa (como siempre lo ha hecho), tal vez los elegidos y los digimon se olvidarían momentáneamente de su dolor por los hechos acontecidos recientemente. Gennai no quiso decirle a todos que no estaba realmente seguro de las palabras que salían de su boca, esta vez era él quien estaba siguiendo una corazonada. Tal vez las profecías no lo eran todo, y tal vez debía dejar que su corazón hablara de vez en cuando.

-Lo que omití contarles es lo siguiente…

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

-Centarumon, no hay tiempo que perder. Daemon ha escapado y debo llevarme a uno de los elegidos para que combata en el Mundo Real. Ya le he avisado a Catherine y en unos momentos estará en Odaiba.

-¿Por qué no llevas a TK?- sugirió el digimon campeón-. Sé que él es buen amigo de Catherine, y de paso podrás hablar con tranquilidad sobre _eso_.

-¿El sacrificio?- preguntó Gennai un tanto alarmado-. Pero habíamos acordado que nadie debía saberlo hasta que tenga que ocurrir, Centarumon.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo. Pero el muchacho y su digimon tienen derecho a saberlo de antemano y meditar sus decisiones, después de todo son los principales involucrados.

-Tienes razón, y conociendo a TK, estoy seguro de que no se lo dirá a nadie hasta el último momento.

-Utilizarás la transmisión instantánea, supongo.

-Estás en lo correcto, amigo- respondió Gennai-. Gastaré mucha energía, pero es lo más rápido para llegar a WWW. Cuando lleve a TK al Mundo Real iré por los otros elegidos y los traeré aquí, para que vayan a ayudar a los mayores, esas nubes negras en el mapa no me gustan nada, por favor, investiga.

-Lo haré. Buena suerte.

Gennai dirigió un saludo con su mano a Centarumon y salió la exterior de la base, pero cuando juntó sus manos para transportarse rápidamente al continente WWW, una voz conocida lo detuvo.

-_Espera un momento, Gennai._

-¡¿Qinglongmon?! ¿Es usted? ¿Dónde está?

-Así es, soy yo, Gennai- respondió la voz de la Bestia Sagrada-. Me encuentro en mi torre sagrada. Como sabes, no puedo salir debido a la oscuridad, pero aún puedo proyectar mi voz a distancia para comunicarme contigo.

-¿Necesita algo, señor?- preguntó el rubio.

-Sé a dónde vas y lo que vas a hacer, y puedo sentir lo que sientes- dijo Qinglongmon-. No estés triste, Gennai, sé que aparentas ser adulto y calculador, pero yo sé que por dentro tienes miedo y tristeza por lo que pueda pasarle a la Esperanza. Pero no te preocupes, yo no permitiré que le suceda algo.

-¿De verdad, señor?- preguntó Gennai-. Lamento decirlo, pero el Último Testamento es la única manera de derrotar a Lucemon, si TK y Patamon no lo hacen, nunca ganaremos.

-Conozco nuestra situación, Gennai. Ese sacrificio es algo que tiene que ocurrir, pero estoy seguro de que cuando la explosión se lleve a cabo, habrá un mínimo intervalo de tiempo en que todo se llenará de una poderosa luz sagrada, mientras el digimon de la Esperanza de desintegra. En ese momento, podré ayudarlos.

-Entiendo, es usted un ser maravilloso, señor. Gracias por decírmelo.

-Confía Gennai, confía. Y por favor, no le digas esto a la Esperanza. De otro modo podría tomar el sacrificio como algo a la ligera, y no estoy totalmente seguro de poder ayudarlo.

-Entendido, señor. Debo irme. Espero volver a verlo pronto.

-Lo harás, cuando todo esto termine. Adiós, _amigo_ Gennai.

-_Amigo…_- repitió Gennai para sí mismo, antes de juntar sus manos nuevamente y desaparecer.

_**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**_

-Como les digo, no es certero que Qinglongmon haya llegado a tiempo, o si la luz fue la suficiente como para propiciar su aparición, pero la probabilidad existe. Como me dijo Qinglongmon, confíen, tienen que confiar en que TK y Patamon fueron salvados y que en unos momentos estarán con ustedes nuevamente.

-Eres increíble, Gennai- exclamó Kari con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero lágrimas de felicidad-. Lograste levantar mi ánimo hasta las nubes. Ahora estoy segura de que TK se encuentra bien. Voy a regresar al castillo por nuestros amigos.

-Kari, no- dijo Tai fríamente-. No permitiré que ninguno de nosotros regrese a ese lugar.

-Tai, Andromon se encuentra ahí, él murió peleando contra Leviamon al salvar la vida de Tentomon- soltó Izzy-. Recuerda además su ayuda contra los Dark Masters y todo lo que hizo por nosotros ¿De verdad vas a dejarlo en ese castillo así como así?

-Eres un idiota, Izzy- respondió Tai-. Tienes razón, hay que regresar.

-Les repito que sólo dos de ustedes pueden volver- dijo Gennai al otro lado de la pantalla-. Necesito que la mayoría de ustedes vaya hacia la zona donde ingresaron al Área Oscura. Con la muerte de Lucemon y la desaparición de Daemon es probable que Ken y yo logremos utilizar al agujero negro de la Isla File para sacarlos de una buena vez. Ahora debemos irnos, espero verlos pronto. Adiós a todos.

Gennai finalizó la conversación y la pantalla de la laptop tomó su color negro característico de apagado, por lo que Izzy la regresó a la mochila. Ante la idea de salir del Área Oscura y el saber que TK y Patamon podrían encontrarse bien, los elegidos volvieron a sonreír. Kari estaba decidida a regresar al castillo, así que quedaba la incógnita de quién iría con ella.

-Yo iré contigo, Kari- dijo Davis-. Veemon y yo las acompañaremos.

-Olvídalo, Motomiya- respondió Tai-. Yo iré con mi hermana.

-No lo creo, Tai. Como líder del grupo, es tu deber guiar a nuestros amigos hacia el punto de salida. Además recuerda que yo llegue aquí con Ken, Izzy, Joe y Mimi a través del espejo de Lilithmon, así que desconozco esa zona por la que ustedes llegaron.

-Tiene razón, hermano- dijo Kari con una sonrisa-. Vaya Davis, sí que piensas rápido cuando quieres.

-Y yo tengo la necesidad de rescatar a Impmon de ese lugar- añadió Veemon-. Por favor, permítannos ir. Davis lo hará bien.

Viéndose derrotado, Tai no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Sólo espero que no estés tramando nada, Motomiya. El que no esté TK no significa que puedas hacer de las tuyas, ¿me entiendes?

-Tranquilo, Tai, ya lo superé- respondió el moreno-. Nos vamos, cuídense.

Ante la atenta mirada de Tai, UlforceVeedramon y Ophanimon emprendieron el vuelo de regreso al castillo.

-Bien, es hora de volver- dijo el líder del grupo-. Tenemos un largo camino hacia la zona por la que llegamos, que era por… allá… o por allá…o tal vez…

-Es en esa dirección- dijo Matt señalando hacia el oeste.

-Claro, claro, es por allá- dijo Tai rápidamente-. Quería saber si lo recordaban. Andando.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de 10 minutos después de abandonar al grupo, Davis y Kari se encontraban sobrevolando el derruido castillo de los demonios. La explosión había arrasado con casi toda la edificación. La sala donde se encontraban los cinco tronos aún seguía de pie, aunque las paredes se habían derrumbado y los asientos de los demonios se encontraban volcados y desperdigados por toda la sala. Davis y Kari descendieron en ese lugar y los digimon regresaron a su etapa normal.<p>

-Creo que éste es el mejor lugar para buscar ese sótano- dijo Davis-. Supongo que tenía que tener una conexión rápida con los demonios.

-Me sigues sorprendiendo, Davis- respondió Kari con una sonrisa- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan pensativo?

-No lo sé, jaja. Supongo que las ganas de largarme de aquí hacen que medite todo con más calma, jajaja.

Kari soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Davis. Al moreno le alegró saber que la castaña estaba más tranquila y ya no sufría por TK, y él también se sentía mucho más tranquilo. El contacto con Gennai les había devuelto los ánimos a todos.

-¡Davis, aquí!- exclamó Veemon, que estaba unos metros adelante.

En cuanto Kari, Davis y Gatomon se acercaron, divisaron una puerta en el suelo cubierta por la roja alfombra. Gatomon cortó la alfombra con sus garras, y Davis sujetó la manija de la puerta cuadrada de madera.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó.

Los tres asintieron, y Davis tomó un poco de aire y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escalera que descendía hasta perderse en la penumbra.

-Creo que necesitaremos un poco de luz- dijo Kari.

-Tenemos toda la que necesitamos- respondió Davis sonriendo y guiñando su ojo a Kari, provocando otra sonrisa en la castaña.

* * *

><p>Un lugar radiante y luminoso. El enorme cielo azul, el verde césped, hermosos árboles, una enorme y rocosa montaña que se extendía hasta perderse entre las blancas nubes en las alturas, y sobre su cabeza, un resplandeciente y cálido sol iluminaba todo a su alrededor. TK no sabía dónde se encontraba. A su lado, el pequeño Tokomon dormía plácidamente. El rubio acababa de despertar y no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde se habían ido todos. Lo último que recordaba era la explosión que su digimon había creado para derrotar a Lucemon. Eso significaba una cosa: estaba muerto y se encontraba en el paraíso. Se levantó lentamente, le pareció haber dormido durante años. Cuando se puso de pie, se encontró con una figura familiar que apareció a sus espaldas.<p>

-¿Qinglongmon?- se preguntó.

-Hola de nuevo, Esperanza, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Esto es la Tierra de los Dioses. Bienvenido- respondió la Bestia Sagrada.

-¿Estoy muerto?- se animó a preguntar. Luego se fijó en el durmiente Tokomon- ¿Estamos muertos?

-Bueno, eso es algo complicado de responder ahora- dijo el enorme dragón azul.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo n.n Espero que les haya gustado. Es algo corto en comparación con el anterior, pero tiene el largo de la mayoría de mis otros capítulos, 10 páginas. ¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡Reapareció TK! Pero, ¿qué habrá querido decir Qinglongmon con su última frase? Lo sabremos pronto. Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Gennai, es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y en este capítulo pudimos conocer aunque sea un poco de lo que realmente siente, fuera de su faceta misteriosa y calculadora. No quise poner algo sobre Daemon para no desviar el hilo principal del capítulo, que era la desazón y el sufrimiento por la partida de TK y Patamon, espero haber logrado el efecto que quería, jaja.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Davis y Kari se adentran en el sótano del castillo y conocen al guardián del lugar. Mientras tanto, TK se entera de por qué se encuentra en la Tierra de los Dioses, y su largo camino para regresar con sus amigos y con Kari comienza. El próximo capítulo será "_**El entrenamiento de las Bestias Sagradas**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	27. El entrenamiento de las Bestias Sagradas

Hola a todoos! Gracias a todos por sus revews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Lo siento si me tardé demasiado con este capítulo, comencé la universidad nuevamente, y el tercer año me tiene lleno de trabajo. Por otro lado, pasé por una falta de inspiración muy grande que me impedía terminar este capítulo, pero gracias a la "presión" de mis amigas _**Nats28 **_y _**ShadowLights**_, aquí lo tengo terminado jajaja. En compensación por la demora, les revelaré un dato muy importante que tenía pensado para más adelante, pero si lo saben ahora seguro les gustará. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 27: El entrenamiento de las Bestias Sagradas<strong>_

* * *

><p>El sótano del castillo era tenebrosamente oscuro, las escaleras que llevaban hasta abajo dejaban de verse a tan sólo un par de escalones de distancia.<p>

-Creo que puedo arreglarlo- dijo Kari extrayendo su D3 de su ajustada chaqueta.

La castaña tocó uno de los botones del aparato y éste comenzó a emitir un pequeño destello lumínico como si fuera una vela.

-Vaya, no sabía que podían hacer eso- comentó Davis-. Buen trabajo, Kari, déjame ir adelante.

El moreno imitó a Kari, y tras tocar el botón correspondiente, su D3 también se convirtió en una pequeña fuente de luz. Davis apuntaba con su D3 hacia adelante mientras descendía uno a uno los crujientes escalones de madera, seguido por Veemon, Gatomon y Kari, finalizando la fila a la vez que apuntaba hacia los lados con su "vela".

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué los D3 jamás se quedan sin batería?- preguntó Davis en voz baja, pero antes de que Kari pudiera responder, un extraño ruido metálico los sorprendió. El dúo supuso que lo mejor sería apagar las luces y quedarse a oscuras por unos momentos.

-_Davis, ¿has oído eso?_- la voz de Veemon haciendo la pregunta obvia fue escuchada por sus amigos.

-_Pareció como si alguien se hubiese chocado con algo_- respondió Gatomon.

-_Yo no fui_- se excusó Davis-_ ¿Están todos bien?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes_- dijo Kari-_. Pero creo que no estamos solos aquí abajo._

_-Sería lógico suponer que los demonios tendrían a alguien vigilando el sótano. Debí pensarlo antes._

_-No te reprendas por esto, Gatomon_- dijo Veemon tratando de consolar a su amiga-_. El problema sería que ese "alguien" pudiese ver en la oscuridad._

Genial. El comentario del pequeño dragón azul logró poner de los nervios a Davis, Kari y Gatomon. El moreno decidió que era hora de terminar la charla y cubrió la boca de Veemon con sus manos, para que no pueda comentar más tonterías. Kari se aferró al brazo de Davis, y el moreno comenzó a preguntarse _qué haría TK_, para después sacudir la cabeza rápidamente. No era hora de pensar en lo que haría TK. Davis es quien había sido el líder de la segunda generación de elegidos, y como líder debía tomar las decisiones. Cerró sus ojos para pensar en algo, aunque no hubiese hecho falta, puesto que no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. Luego de unos momentos, la solución llegó a su mente.

-_Escucha, Kari_- susurró Davis-_. Cuando cuente tres, ambos encenderemos nuestros D3 e iluminaremos todo lo que podamos para ver cómo es este lugar. Pero no puede ser por mucho tiempo, porque que quien sea que esté aquí con nosotros notará nuestra presencia cuando note de dónde sale la luz. Una vez que sepamos bien dónde estamos te digo cómo seguimos ¿Entendido?_

_-Sí, perfectamente_- respondió la castaña.

_-Muy bien. 1… 2… ¡3!_

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que es algo complicado de responder? Por favor, quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió y qué rayos estoy haciendo en la Tierra de los Dioses.<p>

-Muy bien, si ése es tu deseo, Esperanza, con gusto te contaré todo. Pero debes calmarte.

-Sí, lo siento, Qinglongmon, es sólo que en verdad no entiendo qué hago aquí con Tokomon- se disculpó el rubio y tomó asiento en la hierba-. Cuando gustes.

-Verás, cuando tu digimon se sacrificó utilizando el Último Testamento para acabar con Lucemon, la luz emanada por la enorme explosión fue suficiente como para permitirme a mí viajar hasta el Área Oscura. No sé si lo sabes, pero en ese lugar las fuerzas de las tinieblas son tan grandes que a las Bestias Sagradas no se les permite ir, así como la luz de este lugar es tan poderosa que los Siete Señores Demonio no pueden ingresar en la Tierra de los Dioses. En fin, cuando pude viajar al Área Oscura, lo hice sabiendo que tendría muy poco tiempo, y logré llegar hasta ustedes mientras sus cuerpos todavía se estaban desintegrando. Los saqué del Área Oscura rápidamente y lo mejor que podía hacer para que regresaran a sus cuerpos era traerlos a este lugar, donde nada interferiría con su recuperación.

-¿Regresar a nuestros cuerpos? ¿De qué hablas?

Con la pregunta de TK, el pequeño Tokomon despertó, y esbozando una sonrisa saltó hacia los brazos de TK. Tokomon miró a sus alrededores y una sensación de paz y tranquilidad lo invadió. Una sensación de armonía que no sentía desde que todo el problema con los demonios había comenzado. Fijó su vista en Qinglongmon, y finalmente comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-La Tierra de los Dioses…- susurró Tokomon-. Así que las historias eran ciertas… qué afortunado soy en ser el primer digimon común y corriente en visitar este lugar sagrado.

-Te equivocas, no eres un digimon normal- respondió Qinglongmon-. Dentro de ti se alberga un enorme poder que estamos dispuestos a liberar en este instante.

-Espera, espera- dijo TK-. Por favor, primero dinos que es todo eso de regresar a nuestros cuerpos, Qinglongmon.

-Claro- respondió el digimon dragón-. Por favor, miren en esa dirección.

TK y Tokomon rotaron sus cabezas en la dirección indicada, y palidecieron por completo. A lo lejos, los cuerpos de TK y Seraphimon se encontraban acostados en la verde hierba, y con la mitad inferior del cuerpo desparecida. El rostro del cuerpo de TK a medio desintegrar reflejaba un color cadavérico y su rostro daba la sensación de que el individuo dormía plácidamente. Tan sólo se los podía contemplar de la cintura para arriba, y a partir de ella comenzaban a correr los datos digitales que poco a poco comenzaban a recomponer los cuerpos.

-Esos somos…- musitó TK.

-Nosotros…- completó Tokomon- ¿Pero cómo…?

-Permítanme explicarles- dijo Qinglongmon-. A la Tierra de los Dioses no puede ingresar ningún cuerpo físico, se debe hacer en espíritu y alma. De hecho yo tampoco estoy aquí, solo es mi proyección astral, mi cuerpo aún está en la torre sagrada, sumido en un profundo sueño mientras "estoy aquí". Espero no ser muy confuso con esto.

-Déjame ver si entendí- dijo TK-. Estás diciendo que este lugar es como el paraíso cristiano de los digimon que ya fallecieron y no pueden volver a renacer, por lo que no se puede ingresar aquí "estando vivo". Es por eso que nuestros cuerpos están allá y ahora nosotros sólo somos nuestras almas que salieron de ellos para poder permanecer aquí.

-Y tú como Bestia Sagrada tienes la facultad de desprender tu cuerpo de tu espíritu cuando gustes para poder visitar este lugar- añadió Tokomon.

-Vaya, lo captaron rápido- comentó Qinglongmon-. Pensé que sería más complicado de entender, pero todo lo que dijeron es cierto. Ahora lo que tengo que explicarles es por qué los traje específicamente a este lugar ¿Ven que sus cuerpos están la mitad desintegrados?- TK y Tokomon asintieron-. Bien, eso es producto de la explosión, pero pude salvarlos antes de que desaparecieran por completo. Aquí en la Tierra de los Dioses sus cuerpos se recuperarán y volverán a la normalidad. Lo malo es que van a tardar bastante en recuperarse, están muy dañados, por eso hice que sus almas, espíritus, esencias, o como quieran llamarlo, salgan al exterior de sus cuerpos para que puedan caminar libremente por este lugar y cumplir con el entrenamiento.

TK y Tokomon tardaron algunos segundos en comprender la situación, hasta que la palabra "entrenamiento" los sacó de sus ejes.

-¡¿Entrenamiento?! ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace un momento dije que sacaríamos todo el poder dormido dentro de Tokomon, ¿lo recuerdan? Cuando las demás Bestias Sagradas lleguen, empezaremos…

* * *

><p>Los destellos de los D3 iluminaron toda la zona, revelando una habitación repleta de artículos varios, desde viejas cajas de cartón hasta valiosos objetos antiguos como relojes de oro o pinturas genuinas. En definitiva, era un sótano repleto de cosas como cualquier otro, pero éstas tenían tal disposición que creaban una serie de pasillos laberínticos. Davis miró rápidamente a su alrededor, descubriendo que las escaleras por las que habían descendido se hallaban a sus espaldas, lo que era bueno en caso de peligro. Delante de ellos, el pasillo terminaba a unos dos metros y se bifurcaba en dos caminos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.<p>

-_Es peor de lo que habíamos pensado_- susurró Kari mientras volvían a apagar sus aparatos-. _Este lugar es un laberinto_.

En la completa oscuridad, Davis tomó a Kari del hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para sentir el contacto con el armario que indicaba el fin del camino. Kari tomó de las manos a Gatomon y a Veemon mientras se desplazaban a paso lento para no llamar la atención. La mano de Davis dio con el objeto.

-_Hemos llegado al final del pasillo_- dijo el líder- _¿Izquierda o derecha?_

En la completa oscuridad, los cuatro miraron hacia los costados, tratando de reconocer alguna señal que les indique por dónde seguir. El "afortunado" fue Veemon.

-_Oigan, ¿qué es eso?_- dijo el digimon de Davis.

_-¿Qué es qué?- _preguntó el moreno_._

_-Eso, por allá- _respondió Veemon.

_-No digas "por allá", tonto, ¿no te das cuenta que está oscuro y no vemos nada?- _replicó su amigo_._

_-A la izquierda, parecen ojos. Davis, tengo miedo._

Ante el último comentario de Veemon, los tres miembros restantes del equipo giraron la cabeza hacia el pasillo que giraba hacia la izquierda, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. En la completa penumbra, dos destellos rojos brillaban de manera no tan amigable. Las pequeñas luces se acercaban poco a poco a Kari y Davis.

-¡Maldición! ¡Nos ha visto!- exclamó Davis con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Kari! ¡Corre! ¡Usa el D3!

Nuevamente los elegidos usaron sus aparatos digitales para iluminar el camino, y claramente comenzaron a correr hacia el pasillo de la derecha, lo más lejos posible de esos penetrantes ojos rojos. El nuevo camino tenía unos cuatro metros de largo, y a su final giraba hacia la izquierda. Los elegidos continuaron corriendo y luego de unos metros más, el camino volvía a girar a la izquierda. Al notar que no había nada ni delante ni detrás de ellos, decidieron detenerse a recuperar el aliento unos momentos.

-Parece que estamos a salvo- dijo Davis-. Pero creo que me he perdido, no sé cómo regresar, lo siento.

-No es tan difícil, Davis- comentó Gatomon-. Al bajar las escaleras caminamos hacia adelante, luego giramos a la derecha, y luego dos veces a la izquierda. Es como si nuestro camino tuviera la forma de un signo de interrogación, ¿entiendes?

-Eso creo, pero ¿qué haremos ahora?- respondió el moreno.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mirar qué hay en estos estantes, quizá haya algo que nos sirva- sugirió Kari.

-Utilizando el pequeño destello del D3, la castaña se acercó a la estantería más cercana, para luego hacer un gesto extraño con su boca.

-¡Miren! ¡Los encontré! ¡No puedo creerlo- comenzó a decir.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Veemon.

Gatomon, Veemon y Davis se aproximaron hacia Kari, quien alegremente señalaba una alta estantería cerrada con puertas de vidrio. En su interior, varias esferas que brillaban débilmente se encontraban dispuestas en filas de cinco por estante, haciendo un total de más de veinte.

-Estos son datos digitales…- musitó Gatomon-. Tienes razón, Kari, estas esferas deben ser los datos digitales de los seres que fueron asesinados por los demonios y no pueden regresar a la Ciudad del Inicio.

-Pero son demasiados, ¿Cómo sabremos cuales son nuestros amigos?- preguntó Davis.

-Tendremos que llevarnos todas- sentenció Kari.

* * *

><p>-Esperanza, Tokomon, no sé si ya han tenido el gusto, pero les presento a las otras Bestias Sagradas. Ellos son, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, y la bestia más antigua, Ebonwumon. Compañeros, ellos son el elegido de la Esperanza y su digimon.<p>

Las otras tres Bestias Sagradas habían llegado a la Tierra de los Dioses para dar inicio al repentino y extraño entrenamiento. TK y Tokomon no sabían de qué se trataba, pero ya que los protectores del Digimundo les habían dado una nueva oportunidad para regresar de la muerte, harían lo que fuese necesario para lograrlo.

-Di… disculpen- dijo Tokomon interrumpiendo la conversación privada de los cuatro digimon Mega.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño?- preguntó Ebonwumon amablemente.

-Quería preguntarles algo que aún no tengo muy en claro.

-¿De qué se trata? Déjate de rodeos- respondió Baihumon con su mal humor característico, provocando aún más nervios en el pequeño digimon bebé.

-Eeee… es que… quería preguntar… ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí en etapa de entrenamiento mientras que mi cuerpo sigue en el nivel Mega?

-Verás- dijo Qinglongmon-, recuerda que te has sacrificado para derrotar a Lucemon en el área Oscura, por lo tanto tu cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse. Cuando los rescaté en el momento justo y los traje a este lugar, la poca energía que aún no se había ido tomó la forma que posees ahora, ya que es muy poca para regresar al nivel Mega. En cuanto a tu cuerpo, es lógico que no cambie de forma, ya que en estos momentos es solo un cuerpo vacío.

-Entiendo…- respondió Tokomon.

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió TK- ¿Quieres decir que Tokomon tendrá que cumplir con el entrenamiento sin digievolucionar?

-No te preocupes, muchacho- contestó Zhuqiaomon -. Tú entrenarás con él.

* * *

><p>Davis y Kari habían logrado escapar del sótano sin mayores sobresaltos. Tanto Davis como Kari, Veemon y Gatomon llevaban consigo cinco esferas cada uno, haciendo un total de veinticinco, y las cargaban como podían. Al momento de regresar por aquel pasillo donde habían visto esos extraños ojos rojos, a Kari le recorrió el frío por la médula, pero increíblemente nada fuera de lo normal sucedió. Siguiendo a Gatomon, los elegidos encontraron las escaleras que los llevaban a la superficie rápidamente.<p>

-Es extraño que no haya pasado nada- comentó Veemon-. Fuese lo que fuese esa cosa que estaba ahí abajo, estoy seguro de que nos había visto.

-Yo también amigo, no sé cómo pudimos salir del sótano sin siquiera un rasguño- respondió Davis.

-Ahora debemos llevar estas esferas con mi hermano y los demás para poder dejar este horrible lugar de una vez por todas .

-Vamos, Kari, digievolución- pidió Gatomon.

Luego de haber alcanzado el nivel Mega, Ophanimon guardó las veinticinco esferas dentro de un pequeño campo de energía y permitió que la castaña subiera a su espalda para abandonar el derruido castillo de una vez por todas. Davis tomó su lugar sobre UlforceVeedramon y los dos digimon comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos que los llevarían a la salida.

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?- preguntó TK.<p>

-¿Ven esa montaña que se alza por allá?- respondió Ebonwumon fijando las miradas de ambas cabezas en la enorme masa de tierra que se elevaba hasta perderse en el cielo-. Su deber es llegar a la cima, simplemente eso.

-Pero no será nada fácil- añadió Qinglongmon-. En el camino deberán superar obstáculos que pondrán a prueba su amistad y confianza del uno en el otro, así como también su fuerza y valentía.

-¿Sólo es eso? ¿Subir hasta la cima de la montaña?- preguntó el rubio-. Creí que nos harían cortar leña o pescar con las manos.

-Y tal vez deban hacerlo…- respondió Baihumon soberbiamente-. No creo que lleguen hasta la cima el día de hoy, y recuerda que tu digimon está muy débil para digievolucionar.

-Sin embargo, si logran llegar al pico de la montaña, la recompensa será digna de ustedes- dijo Zhuqiaomon-. No sólo ganarán un poder extraordinario e incluso cercano al nuestro, sino que hay algo más… pero deberán cumplir el entrenamiento para saber de qué se trata.

-También tengo que decirles que el peor de sus temores estará presente para asegurarse de que no lo logren…- agregó Qinglongmon-. Y causará una revelación que nosotros tenemos prohibido decir.

-¿Ustedes saben algo que no pueden decirnos?- preguntó Tokomon.

-Así es- respondieron las cabezas de Ebonwumon-. Podemos decir que es algo referido a los demonios, pero el resto deben descubrirlo ustedes y asegurarse de completar el entrenamiento para que sus amigos también sepan lo que ustedes descubrirán pronto.

-Bien, amigos, la charla se ha acabado. Deben dirigirse a la base de la montaña ahora, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Qinglongmon-. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, y nos veremos nuevamente en la cima.

* * *

><p>UlforceVeedramon y Ophanimon se encontraban sobrevolando los exteriores del castillo de los demonios, contemplando junto a Davis y Kari cómo la enorme construcción se terminaba de derrumbar poco a poco. Davis había ordenado a su digimon atacar lo que quedaba del castillo, para no dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez ahí vivieron siete terribles monstruos, y el dragón de nivel mega había utilizado su Rayo de la Victoria para tal cometido. Aunque la gran mayoría del castillo ya estaba destruida debido al último movimiento de Seraphimon, el espantoso sótano se encontraba intacto, por lo que el digimon de Davis se encargó de terminar el trabajo.<p>

-Bien, ese fue el fin de ese horrible lugar y de esa cosa que estaba en el sótano- dijo Davis-. Ahora debemos regresar con Tai y los demás y entregarle las esferas a Gennai para que nos diga cómo hacer que regresen nuestros amigos y todos estos digimon que murieron por causa de los demonios.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y mi hermano no debe estar muy lejos- agregó Kari-. El lugar por donde entramos no está muy lejos de aquí, y si nos apresuramos alcanzaremos a todos antes de que leguen al portal. Andando.

Los digimon comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad hacia donde encontrarían a sus amigos, sin notar que el extraño ser del sótano los estaba observando…

_-Parece que se han llevado las esferas y han terminado de derribar el castillo, igual ya no me servían de nada. Es hora de abandonar este lugar de una vez por todas, terminaré mis planes en el Mar Oscuro…_

* * *

><p>TK y Tokomon se encontraban al pie de la montaña, contemplando la majestuosidad de la gran extensión de roca y tierra que tenían delante de ellos. A su derecha, el sendero que comenzaba la escalada se presentaba como un camino de tierra delineado por dos hileras de bellas flores a los lados.<p>

-No parece tan tenebroso como nos han hecho creer- dijo Tokomon desde los brazos de TK.

-Está atardeciendo, será mejor que comencemos a caminar- respondió el rubio.

Habían andado algunas horas, el sol estaba a punto de despedirse, cuando Tokomon oyó un extraño ruido a sus espaldas.

-¿Oíste eso, TK?- preguntó el digimon.

-Sí, lo oí, pero está oscureciendo y no tengo mi D3 conmigo para iluminar, debe haberse quedado con mi cuerpo.

-_Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos_…

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó TK- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

-Tal vez se trate de ese temor del que nos hablaron las Bestias Sagradas- dijo Tokomon-. O tal vez tenga que ver con esa revelación que no pueden decirnos.

-Puede ser, pero estoy seguro de que he oído antes esa voz…

-¡TK, al suelo!

Tras el aviso de Tokomon, TK reaccionó rápidamente y se arrojó al verde césped, mientras una jeringa pasó volando muy cerca de su cabeza y se incrustó en un árbol cercano.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó TK cuando se puso de pie nuevamente- ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Muéstrate, DemiDevimon!

El aludido digimon se abrió paso en la oscuridad y se posó en una rama en otro árbol del camino, mostrando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tokomon, TK! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos!

-¡DemiDevimon! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó Tokomon con evidente enojo.

-Tokomon, él no puede estar aquí en tierra sagrada, debe ser una ilusión- susurró TK a su amigo-. Aún así, debemos tener cuidado.

-¿Qué no puede un viejo amigo venir a saludar?- dijo el murciélago digimon.

-¿Atacándonos? ¿Esa es tu manera de saludar?- contraatacó TK de forma irónica.

-Bueno, quería ver si estaban concentrados en sus alrededores- respondió DemiDevimon.

-Lárgate, no queremos nada contigo- lanzó Tokomon.

-Un digimon Bebé como tú no me dirá qué hacer ¡Dardos Demi!

El ataque del digimon malvado se dirigió directamente hacia TK y Tokomon, pero el digimon logró empujar a TK con un topetazo, por lo que el movimiento del enemigo le dio de lleno, arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Tokomon!- exclamó el rubio corriendo hacia su amigo- ¡Tokomon! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-… sí… TK… no te preocupes- logró articular el pequeño digimon.

-_Este debe ser uno de esos obstáculos de los que nos hablaron las Bestias Sagradas-_ pensó TK-_. Este pequeño monstruo logró acabar con mi amistad con Tokomon en el pasado, pero eso no ocurrirá de nuevo._

El bolsillo de TK comenzó a emitir un fuerte destello. El rubio buscó dentro y para su sorpresa su D3 había aparecido. Sin pensarlo, apuntó con él a Tokomon.

-¡Tokomon digievolves a… Patamon!

-¡Patamon, regresaste!- exclamó TK con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, TK, gracias al D3 recuperé algo de mis energías, lo suficiente para digievolucionar. Ahora, tengo trabajo que terminar.

-Podrás haber digievolucionado, pero aún así no me vencerás- espetó DemiDevimon- ¡Alas de murciélago!

El pequeño digimon oscuro arremetió contra Patamon, pero fue fácilmente esquivado, y tras un ataque de Burbuja de Aire, DemiDevimon cayó al suelo. Patamon sujetó las alas de su enemigo con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a girar, para después lanzarlo muy lejos, dando fin a la batalla.

Luego de celebrar la victoria, el joven y su digimon decidieron que lo mejor era detenerse a descansar aunque ya habían avanzado una buena parte del camino, pues la noche ya había caído. TK se las ingenió para prender una fogata, y Patamon recolectó algunas frutas y semillas de los árboles aledaños. Luego de una simple pero sabrosa cena, ambos estaban listos para descansar en el suelo, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Ya regresé!

-¡Maldición! ¡Es DemiDevimon de nuevo! Patamon, encárgate, por favor- dijo TK a su compañero.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Esta vez tengo una sorpresa para ustedes! ¡DemiDevimon digievolves a… Devimon!

El corazón de TK se paró por completo. Era imposible que una criatura tan débil como DemiDevimon pudiera convertirse en el objeto de sus pesadillas desde hace trece años. Nuevamente tenía a Devimon frente a sus ojos, y nuevamente se encontraba sólo con su digimon, pues en la otra ocasión sus amigos habían sido vencidos con facilidad.

-Volvemos a vernos, elegidos. Tenía ganas de encontrarme con ustedes nuevamente, tenemos algunas cuentas que saldar- dijo Devimon esbozando una sonrisa.

-TK, ahora que ya comimos me siento fuerte y lleno de energía, creo que puedo digievolucionar a Angemon para pelear con él- dijo Patamon con completa seguridad, mientras su compañero reflejaba todo lo contrario.

-No lo sé, Patamon, no quiero verte pasar por lo mismo… otra vez- dijo cabizbajo TK.

-¿Pero qué dices? Nuestros cuerpos se están recuperando, recuerda que tú y yo estamos muertos, o eso creo, así que no hay manera de perder esta pelea. Seguramente Devimon hará todo lo posible para que no lleguemos a la cima de la montaña, pero tenemos que completar el entrenamiento y conocer ese dato que las Bestias Sagradas no pueden decirnos, tenemos que hacerlo por nuestros amigos, por Gatomon y por Kari.

-_Kari_…- pensó TK-. _¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Seguirá triste? Sería lo más normal, pero no era mi deseo lastimarla. Quiero verla siempre sonriendo de esa manera tan cálida que me hace olvidar todos mis problemas… y si completamos el entrenamiento podré volver a verla. Tengo que hacerlo._ ¡Patamon, digievoluciona!

-¡Patamon digievolves a… Angemon!

El magnánimo ángel apareció en medio de la noche, y la dura batalla contra Devimon comenzó. Una lluvia de golpes por parte de los dos contrincantes, seguida por el Golpe de Fe de Angemon y el Viento Endemoniado de Devimon tomaron el campo de batalla. TK animaba a su digimon desde una posición segura, pero era conciente de que se necesitaría más que Angemon para derrotar a Devimon. Se preguntó qué haría Tai, el líder del grupo, el que tomaba las decisiones. Estaba seguro de que Tai no se rendiría, y entraría a pelear junto a su digimon si fuese necesario. Y aunque quizás Angemon no podría sólo contra Devimon, TK tenía que mantener la Esperanza de que estando junto a su mejor amigo nada podría detenerlos, y serían capaces de enfrentar cualquier problema. Fue entonces cuando el pecho de TK comenzó a brillar intensamente. El rubio metió su mano por el cuello de su sweater y extrajo lo que pensaba: su etiqueta y su emblema de la Esperanza. La presionó fuerte entre sus manos, y Angemon comenzó a brillar.

-¡Angemon ultra-digievolves a… MagnaAngemon!

El ángel perfeccionado tomó fácilmente el control de la batalla, y Devimon comenzó a perder sus energías rápidamente. En un fallido movimiento hecho por la espada del digimon de TK, Devimon logró escapar y comenzar a alejarse lentamente, con el grito de "¡Regresaré! ¡Me las pagarán!". TK y su digimon celebraron una nueva victoria, y pudieron descansar la noche entera. A la mañana siguiente, TK despertó con la sorpresa de encontrar a su digimon aún en su etapa perfeccionada.

-MagnaAngemon, ¿por qué estás aún en el nivel Ultra? ¿No te demanda mucha energía permanecer así?

-No lo sé, TK, siento que no gasto nada de energía aquí. Supongo que al digievolucionar en Angemon y luego a MagnaAngemon, me convertí en un digimon sagrado, por lo que puedo estar en la Tierra de los Dioses en esta forma el tiempo que desee.

-¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Ahora podremos llegar a la cima de la montaña antes de lo previsto!

-No debe faltar mucho, ya hemos recorrido más de la mitad del camino, deben ser sólo unos cuantos kilómetros. Lo que nos retrasó fueron los "imprevistos" de anoche.

-Sí, entiendo- dijo TK-. No perdamos tiempo, andando.

TK y su digimon caminaron juntos durante algunas horas. Si miraban hacia atrás, podían ver el camino, pero un poco más lejos el sendero se perdía entre las nubes, lo que les indicaba que habían subido bastante el día anterior. MagnaAngemon alzó la vista hacia adelante, y llamó la atención de TK.

-¡TK, mira! ¡Más adelante hay un templo! ¡Ahí debe ser la cima!- exclamó el ángel digimon.

El rubio y su compañero comenzaron a correr, pues MagnaAngemon no sentía deseos de volar. El ángel digimon quería hacer esto junto a TK y de la manera correcta, pero sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo cuando Devimon reapareció delante de ellos.

-Vaya, tardaste demasiado, no pensé que te vería a la luz del día- dijo MagnaAngemon sarcásticamente.

-Ah, ya cállate- espetó el digimon oscuro-. He regresado para poner fin a esta inútil tarea que tienen. No pasarán de este lugar, pero primero permítanme hacerles una revelación que podrán contar a sus amigos si salen vivos de esta… ¡Devimon warp-digievolves a…!

Fue en ese entonces cuando la verdad llegó a los ojos de TK como un helado balde de agua fría. La revelación de la que habían hablado las Bestias Sagradas se encontraba frente a él. Por eso "él" siempre los buscaba a ellos. Por eso "él" destruyó la Ciudad del Inicio. Por eso "él"peleó contra ellos en Odaiba. _Por eso "él" era el último demonio con vida_. _Devimon había regresado. Devimon es Daemon…_

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y hayan podido entenderlo, para mí fue bastante difícil escribirlo porque quería que se entendiera que TK y Patamon no estaban ni vivos ni muertos, sino algo intermedio jeje. ¿Qué les pareció la última frase? Estoy seguro de que no se lo esperaban, me gustan las sorpresas :D Por otro lado, Davis y Kari lograron salir del castillo sanos y salvos, y terminaron por destruirlo para que no quede nada, y ahora sólo falta que todos escapen del Área Oscura, lo que será en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué era lo que vieron en el sótano? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo también.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: TK y Patamon completan el entrenamiento y emprenden el viaje de regreso. Tai y los demás logran escapar del Área Oscura y ahora deben llevar las esferas de datos con Gennai. Por último, sabremos un poco más sobre qué trama Daemon y qué tiene en mente para los elegidos. El próximo capítulo será "_**El plan final de la Oscuridad**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	28. El plan final de la Oscuridad

Hola a todoos! Gracias a todos por sus revews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Esta saga está llegando a su final, y la verdadera identidad de Daemon ha sido descubierta. Se trata de Devimon, el primer enemigo de los elegidos, que de algún modo ha vuelto a la vida y ha digievolucionado al nivel mega. Pero ha llegado la hora de las respuestas por parte del demonio. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga **Nats28**, sé que a vos te gusta Daemon, y sé que éste capítulo te va a gustar n.n Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 28: El plan final de la Oscuridad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-Mi nombre… es Daemon. Soy uno de los Siete Señores Demonio, el último de ellos con vida…Vaya, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar en paz. Hacía mucho que no me encontraba completamente sólo con mis pensamientos. Supongo que antes de ponerme a trabajar debería aprovechar esta oportunidad y repasar detalladamente los hechos que me llevaron a donde estoy ahora…<em>

_Todo comenzó hace cientos de años, tal vez mil, no lo sé. Yo, un poderoso Seraphimon, trabajaba directamente con el Dios del Mundo Digital, creador del tiempo y del espacio, creador de vida. Solía ser el número uno de sus guardias, y el mejor de todos ellos. Vivía sin mayores sobresaltos. Mi tarea era la de comandar el ejército de Dios contra cualquier amenaza que se presentara, y era muy bueno en ello. Pero un día todo cambió. Una extraña idea comenzó a perturbar mi tranquila mente celestial. ¿Por qué debía obedecer a Dios? ¿Por el simple hecho de haberme creado? ¿Por ser el ente más poderoso que habitaba el Digimundo? Pero mi duda máxima era ¿De dónde habían salido estos pensamientos? Yo no solía pensar de este modo. Entonces recordé cuando lo conocí a "él"._

_Se me había asignado la tarea de desterrar a uno de los ángeles sagrados. Cuando pregunté por qué debía hacerlo, la respuesta fue "Porque es un ser maligno. No hay lugar para la bondad en su corazón. No tiene salvación". ¿Qué no tenía salvación? ¿Cómo podía decir eso uno de los consejeros personales de Dios? Decidí no seguir cuestionando y me dediqué a mi labor. Me dirigí a las mazmorras del palacio, donde en una de las celdas estaba "él", esperando su momento. Era un digimon con apariencia humana, como la de un niño. Era rubio, de complexión delgada y con unas extrañas marcas en su cara. Su nombre era Lucemon. Le di la orden de seguirme y lo llevé al límite del Digimundo, a la Puerta de la Tumba del Pecado Original, o simplemente Puerta del Pecado, para hacerlo más corto. Esa puerta era el nexo entre el Digimundo y el Área Oscura, un lugar que había sido creado por Dios originalmente para acoger a los digimon malignos que no tenían salvación y eventualmente destruirlos, me pregunto dónde se encontrará esa puerta ahora. Lo he olvidado. Pero volviendo al asunto, según sabía, Dios había cometido un grave error al enviar allí a un digimon llamado GranDracmon, quien no solo había logrado sobrevivir a la muerte sino que había tomado el control completo del Área Oscura, convirtiéndose en el rival directo de Dios. Se comentaba que GranDracmon había instalado un castillo en la parte más profunda del Área Oscura, y desde allí controlaba todos sus dominios. No obstante, no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pues ningún ser podía cruzar la Puerta del Pecado en dirección al Digimundo. Los digimon podían entrar, pero no salir. Llegué junto con Lucemon al lugar, y cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta para desterrarlo, el encadenado digimon que hasta el momento no había emitido ninguna palabra, comenzó a hablar…_

* * *

><p>-¡Daemon! ¡Así que eras tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú!- exclamó MagnaAngemon.<p>

-¡Cómo rayos lograste digievolucionar y convertirte en uno de los demonios! ¡Responde!- espetó TK.

-Es una historia muy larga, no pienso detenerme a hablar- respondió el demonio.

-TK, recuerda que él no es el verdadero Daemon, es sólo una ilusión creada por las Bestias Sagradas. Dudo que ellos sepan todos los detalles de su origen.

-Tienes razón, amigo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pelear contra él para completar el entrenamiento. ¡Adelante!

MagnaAngemon desenvainó su espada sagrada y arremetió contra Daemon, pero el ilusorio demonio logró esquivar el ataque con facilidad y le dio un codazo en la espalda al digimon de TK, tumbándolo al suelo.

-No completarás tu entrenamiento con eso- dijo Daemon-. Puedo ser sólo una ilusión pero tengo la orden de no dejarlos llegar a la cima.

MagnaAngemon se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó a una distancia segura de su oponente, pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-Tranquilo, amigo, él no puede matarnos, jaja- dijo TK para subir los ánimos de su compañero-. Aunque eso no implica tomar esta batalla a la ligera. Aún no tienes energías para regresar al nivel Mega, así que debes usar todo lo que tienes ahora.

-No creo poder ganarle, TK- respondió el ángel digimon-. No en esta etapa. Necesito ser Seraphimon.

-¡Yo sé que tu puedes! ¡Has vencido a Piedmon, un digimon Mega y el líder de los Dark Masters, estando en tu etapa perfeccionada! ¡Y casi derrotas a BlackWarGreymon en aquella ocasión! Puede que Devimon haya digievolucionado, pero tú también lo has hecho, y estoy seguro de que no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

-Gracias, amigo - dijo MagnaAngemon-. ¡Toma esto!

El digimon sagrado volvió a cargar contra Daemon, esta vez a una increíble velocidad, logrando darle un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro.

-Maldito…- dijo Daemon una vez que se levantó del suelo- ¡Uña destajadora!

MagnaAngemon logró esquivar el ataque, y le devolvió una patada que derribó al demonio.

Mientras tanto, desde el suelo TK veía el intercambio de golpes muy preocupado por su amigo. Pero se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-Aprovecharé este momento para llegar a la cima, tal vez haya algo que nos ayude…

Viendo a la ilusión creada por las Bestias Sagradas pelear muy ocupadamente contra MagnaAngemon, TK se echó a la carrera por el sendero. El templo se encontraba cada vez más cerca, y luego de unos minutos llegó a su destino.

* * *

><p>-<em>Hoy en día, después de tantos años y por más que lo intente, no logro recordar las palabras que Lucemon utilizó para convencerme, pero lo hicieron. Lo único que puedo recordar es que de un momento a otro tenía estas ideas extrañas en mi mente. El Digimundo no había sido creado para ser manejado por un solo ser. La luz, la esperanza y la bondad no nos llevarían a ninguna parte. Los habitantes de nuestro mundo necesitaban sumirse en el caos y la oscuridad para comprender verdaderamente lo que era bueno y lo que no. Esa idea fue la que me hizo aliarme a Lucemon, a quien obviamente oculté en el bosque en lugar de desterrar al Área Oscura. Regresé al palacio y me retiré a mis aposentos. Al verme en el espejo, pude notar que mi apariencia estaba cambiando, y supuse que se debía al cambio en mi manera de pensar. Estas ideas de orden y caos no solo habían tomado el control de mi mente, sino también el de mi corazón. Fingí haber caído en una enfermedad contagiosa para poder quedarme encerrado en mi habitación, mientras día a día el cambio se iba acrecentando. Finalmente me veía como soy ahora, ya no era un Seraphimon, era Daemon, un ser superior espiritual y físicamente. Mis poderes aumentaron considerablemente, por lo que decidí escapar del palacio e ir a buscar a Lucemon.<em>

_Me dirigí hacia el bosque, y cuando hallé a Lucemon, lo encontré junto con otros cuatro digimon. Uno de ellos se asemejaba a un enorme cocodrilo, su nombre era Leviamon, y su sola presencia emanaba un poder asombroso. Leviamon llevaba sobre su cabeza a un pequeño digimon con forma de oso. Lucemon dijo que se llamaba Belphemon y que se encontraba dormido, pero que cuando despertase, su poder maligno crecería de tal manera que perdería toda conciencia y hasta la razón, comportándose como una bestia salvaje. Los últimos dos tenían apariencia humana. Se llamaban Barbamon y Lilithmon, y debo admitir que ella me pareció muy bella, aún me lo parecía hoy, hasta que fue asesinada por la digimon de la Luz hace algunas horas. Pero estoy divagando. Lucemon me contó que estos digimon compartían los mismos pensamientos que él y yo, y que juntos los seis podríamos someter al Digimundo en la Oscuridad. Pero había un problema. Dios. Necesitaríamos más poder si queríamos derrotar a Dios y arrebatarle el Digimundo. Lucemon dijo que necesitaríamos a un digimon más para que se una a nuestros planes, y que tenía al candidato perfecto._

_Luego de algunos días de preparación, la gran guerra del Digimundo dio comienzo. El digimon que Lucemon había logrado reclutar resultó ser Beelzemon, pobre alma desdichada. Desde un principio supe que Beelzemon era antes un digimon bueno y bondadoso, un Impmon que jugaba con todos los digimon de su aldea. Lucemon debió haber usado un truco muy eficaz para convencerlo de unírsenos. Decidimos llamarnos los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, un nombre sencillo y fácil de recordar, pero que también imponía autoridad y respeto. Éramos señores, reyes, los digimon que el Mundo Digital necesitaba, y tras unir nuestros objetos demoníacos, logramos abrir la Puerta del Pecado para que los digimon oscuros escapen y entren al Digimundo…_

* * *

><p>-¡Hermano!- la voz de Kari resonó en los alrededores.<p>

-¡Es Kari, han regresado!- exclamó Mimi.

-¡Kari!

Ophanimon y UlforceVeedramon regresaron a sus etapas normales y aterrizaron junto a los otros elegidos, quienes estaban a algunos minutos de llegar al portal que Gennai y Ken abrirían.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo- dijo Sora-. Me alegra que estén bien.

-¡Pero por poco!- comenzó a gritar Veemon- ¡En ese sótano había una extraña criatura que quería atraparnos y…!

Davis le tapó la boca a su compañero para que dejara da decir tonterías, y relató lo que verdaderamente sucedió, dejando de lado el tema de la criatura del sótano, ya que creyó que era mejor no preocupar a sus amigos.

-Y supongo que esas esferas son nuestros amigos- concluyó Joe al terminar de oír la historia.

-Sí, así es- respondió Kari-. Pero como verán, hay más de las que deberían ser. Supongo que además de nuestros amigos tenemos aquí a otros digimon que fueron destruidos por los demonios.

-¿Y qué hay de esa esfera? Se ve diferente- preguntó Agumon lleno de curiosidad.

En efecto, una de las esferas era completamente diferente a las demás. Mientras que las esferas que contenían los datos de los digimon eran del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y de color azul con un brillo blanco en su interior, la otra esfera era un poco más grande y de hecha de metal, con una gran X roja en el centro y unas inscripciones desconocidas en los alrededores.

-Oye, es cierto, ¿cómo no lo notamos?- preguntó Davis.

-Ese lugar estaba muy oscuro, debimos habérnosla llevado sin querer- respondió Kari.

-De todas formas, lo mejor será llevarla con Gennai para ver qué puede decirnos sobre ella- dijo Izzy-. A lo mejor es algo de importancia que los demonios robaron.

Habiendo culminado la conversación, Tai tomó la delantera y prosiguió a continuar guiando a su grupo hacia el portal, donde por fin dejarían ese horrible lugar llamado Área Oscura.

* * *

><p>-<em>La guerra se prolongó muchos años. Un verdadero ejército de digimon oscuros había escapado del Área Oscura y junto a ellos pudimos someter al Digimundo en la oscuridad. Pero hubo algo con lo que no contamos. Las Bestias Sagradas. Esos cuatro digimon se las arreglaron para desterrar a todos los digimon malignos de regreso al Área Oscura, sellaron la Puerta del Pecado y la escondieron en las entrañas de la tierra, para impedir que ni un solo digimon pudiera escapar. Al final, sólo quedábamos nosotros siete.<em>

_Lucemon había conseguido digievolucionar a su etapa perfeccionada, la que vieron los elegidos, y Belphemon había despertado. Sin embargo, las Bestias Sagradas tuvieron la "brillante" idea de invocar a Fanglongmon, su líder, el único digimon capaz de plantarnos batalla a los siete juntos. Nosotros seis nos encargamos de las Bestias Sagradas, y Lucemon, luego de un gran esfuerzo, consiguió derrotar a Fanglongmon y enviarlo a las profundidades de la tierra. Entonces las Bestias Sagradas perdieron el control del Digimundo y comenzaron a pelear entre ellas, ante nuestra sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando los Tres Grandes Ángeles aparecieron en el campo de batalla y nos hicieron morder el polvo. Seraphimon, Cherubimon y Ophanimon. Ahora que lo pienso, los elegidos también tienen a Seraphimon y Ophanimon con ellos, pero comparados con los dos Grandes Ángeles, los digimon de los elegidos son basura. Lucemon había perdido muchas energías en su victoria sobre Fanglongmon, y Cherubimon y Ophanimon decidieron dar sus vidas para convertirse en energía, que fue utilizada por su líder, Seraphimon, en su técnica El último testamento, con la que nos dejó a todos fuera de combate, muriendo él también en el proceso. Con los Ángeles muertos y nosotros moribundos, las Bestias Sagradas retomaron la compostura y decidieron encerrarnos en unas bóvedas de cristal sagrado en la parte más profunda del Área Oscura. No moriríamos al instante, pero tampoco sanaríamos al estar en contacto con esa energía blanca de manera constante, lo que acabaría con nosotros a la larga. La gran Guerra del Digimundo había llegado a su fin junto con los otros demonios, pero no conmigo…_

* * *

><p>-¡Lo logré! Al fin he llegado a la cima. Este templo es muy bonito. ¡No! No debo perder el tiempo viendo la decoración, lo que necesito es…<p>

TK interrumpió su monólogo al notar que en la habitación central del templo se hallaba una extraña roca con una oxidada y gastada espada clavada en ella, lo que le llamó la atención. El rubio se acercó a la roca, y para su sorpresa las cuatro Bestias Sagradas aparecieron ante él.

-Por fin lo has hecho, has llegado a este lugar- dijo Qinglongmon.

-Vemos que tú y tu compañero aprendieron a entenderse el uno con el otro y a trabajar en equipo.- dijeron las cabezas de Ebonwumon.

-No siempre debes estar junto a tu digimon parado y estático si hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudar- comentó Zhuqiaomon-. Al dejar a tu compañero en el campo de batalla y venir tú hasta este lugar lograron burlar a la ilusión que les plantamos. Felicidades.

-Y ahora ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque ellos tres llevan mucho más tiempo esperando que yo, que soy el más joven y poderoso miembro de las Bestias Sagradas- dijo Baihumon con una vanidad evidente.

TK sonrió ante el comentario del gran tigre digimon, pero enmudeció rápidamente al ver las miradas que los otros tres digimon le dedicaron.

-Como Baihumon decía- continuó Qinglongmon-, en esta roca se encuentra la Espada de los Dioses, un arma muy poderosa creada por nosotros cuatro que dotará a su portador de un poder sin límites, siempre y cuando aprenda a utilizarla correctamente.

-La Espada de los Dioses…- TK repitió el nombre completamente sorprendido.

-El problema es que ningún digimon puede sacar la espada de la roca- dijo Baihumon-. Sólo el ser que lleve la Esperanza a donde vaya será capaz de retirarla.

-¿Qui… quieres decir… yo?- preguntó TK algo confundido. Ciertamente no quería hacer enojar a Baihumon.

-Exacto- respondió Ebonwumon-. Tú eres el elegido de la Esperanza. Qinglongmon no se equivocó al darte a ti ese emblema. Si quitas la espada de la roca, y tu digimon aprende a utilizarla, no habrá nada que pueda detenerlos, y Daemon será finalmente derrotado.

TK tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó a la roca. Fijó su mirada en las Bestias Sagradas y apoyó su mano en la empuñadura de la espada. El rubio cerró sus ojos y pensó en sus seres queridos, en sus padres, en Matt, en sus amigos, y en Kari, y tras un ligero tirón extrajo el oxidado objeto.

-Vaya, no fue complicado. Me recordó a cuando levanté el Digi-egg de la Esperanza aquella vez ¿Están seguros que esta espada gastada podrá ayudarnos?

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDE!- Baihumon se había enojado- ¡SOLO OBSERVA!

TK sacó su cara por la ventana del templo y vio sorprendido cómo la ilusión que peleaba con Seraphimon desapareció en un instante. El ángel digimon voló rápidamente hacia el templo, y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo con esa ridícula espada oxidada en su mano.

-Daemon ha desaparecido, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo- dijo Seraphimon.

-¿Cuándo fue que digievolucionaste?- preguntó TK estupefacto.

-Bueno… no lo sé- respondió el digimon-. Estaba luchando con Daemon y de repente digievolucioné a Seraphimon y la ilusión desapareció.

-La respuesta es evidente, queridos- dijo Ebonwumon-. El poder de la espada logró hacerte digievolucionar y desvaneció la ilusión que habíamos creado para ustedes. El entrenamiento está completo. Felicidades.

-Y a buena hora. Sus cuerpos están totalmente recuperados y ustedes podrán regresar al Digimundo- añadió Zhuqiaomon.

-¡¿Hablan en serio?! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

-Gracias a ti, Esperanza- respondió Qinglongmon-. Nosotros sólo hicimos nuestro deber, pero gracias a ti y a tu digimon, y a su unión con sus amigos, la oscuridad será derrotada y el Digimundo vivirá en paz. Ahora, por favor, entrégale la Espada de los Dioses a tu digimon.

Seraphimon tomó la espada en sus manos y sintió una gran cantidad de energía correr por su cuerpo. Repentinamente, la espada comenzó a incendiarse y permaneció cubierta de un fuego de color azul.

-Felicidades, has logrado activar el poder de la espada- dijo Zhuqiaomon-. Debes entrenar muy duro con ella y cuando puedas usar todas sus habilidades te aseguro que Daemon no será rival para ti.

-Lo haré, entrenaré todo lo que pueda hasta dominar la espada. Gracias, señores- dijo Seraphimon haciendo una reverencia.

La espada entonces dejó de brillar y regresó a su estado natural, como una vieja y oxidada arma, pero para sorpresa de todos, el objeto se desintegró por completo y sus datos fueron a parar al D3 de TK.

-Acompáñenme, los llevaré al pie de la montaña, donde podrán regresar a sus cuerpos y volver al Digimundo- dijo Qinglongmon, dando punto final al entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><em>-Al ser Seraphimon un digimon similar a mí, su técnica no logró acabar conmigo. Aún así, me encontraba en un estado deplorable, pero mucho mejor que los otros demonios, quienes habían perdido sus cuerpos y sólo eran un conjunto de datos encerrados en las bóvedas de cristal. Yo conservaba mi cuerpo, pero estaba tan dañado que no podía moverme, y menos después de encerrarme junto con mis compañeros. Los años pasaron, y esa fue la primera vez que tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar en tranquilidad, como lo estoy haciendo ahora.<em>

_El tiempo pasó, los años se convirtieron en décadas y luego en siglos, cuando la oportunidad de escapar cruzó frente a mis ojos. Yo era el único de los demonios con un cuerpo y con la capacidad de razonar y pensar, por lo que en ese tiempo de encierro la soledad llegó a ser insoportable incluso para mí, que me gusta estar sólo. Cierto día pude notar que las paredes de la bóveda que me mantenía inmóvil habían reducido su espesor. Supuse que la influencia constante del Área Oscura a través del tiempo fue debilitando la energía blanca poco a poco. Ese era un detalle que se les había pasado por alto a las Bestias Sagradas. O no. El caso era que tenía la oportunidad de escapar frente a mí, pero aún me encontraba muy mal herido como para moverme. Entonces tuve la brillante idea de descomponer mi cuerpo en pequeños engranes negros que al girar perforaron la frágil pared de la bóveda, concediéndome la libertad. Los engranes se volvieron a unir, pero terminé convirtiéndome en DemiDevimon, mi etapa de novato, debido a la falta de energía, aunque era suficiente considerando que por fin era libre. Al ver a las otras seis prisiones de cristal que albergaban los datos de mis compañeros, decidí no hacer nada por ellos por el momento, la prioridad era recuperar mi nivel Mega. El poderoso GranDracmon me concedió la posibilidad de abandonar el Área Oscura, pues al estar en nivel novato no podía usar mi habilidad interdimensional, y ese digimon tenía la facilidad de viajar entre el Digimundo y el Área Oscura._

_Estaba nuevamente en el Digimundo, y nada era como lo recordaba. Había sufrido muchos cambios con el paso del tiempo. El más importante de ellos, el palacio de Dios ya no estaba, aún hoy me pregunto qué le ha pasado. En fin, sigamos. Me las arreglé para entrenar duro durante otro par de años y un día logré digievolucionar a Devimon. Fue entonces cuando conocí a un digimon llamado Ogremon, quien con quien tuve una batalla y salí victorioso. Ogremon me pidió que lo cobije como aprendiz, pues él buscaba vencer a su rival, Leomon. Necesitaba poner en marcha mi plan para regresar a mis compañeros a la vida y sumir al Digimundo en la oscuridad, y pensé que su ayuda no me vendría mal. Ogremon me indicó un lugar que podía tomar como refugio, era el pico de la montaña Mugen, en la Isla File. Al llegar comprobé que efectivamente el lugar era perfecto para ponerme en marcha, y procedí a crear cientos de engranes negros y diseminarlos por toda la isla, para que absorbieran la oscuridad de los digimon y aumenten mis poderes._

_Todo estaba marchando bien, pero un día "ellos" llegaron. Los elegidos. No hace falta que recuerde mucho eso, pues ocurrió hace sólo trece años, me basta con decir que sus acciones lograron desmoronar todo lo que había hecho. Incluso había conseguido pasar a Leomon a mi bando para detener a los elegidos, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Era sólo Devimon, si los elegidos se hubieran enfrentado a mí como Daemon en ese entonces, estoy seguro de que nada de esto estaría ocurriendo ahora. Los demonios no estarían muertos, y no habría necesidad de ponerme a repasar todos estos sucesos, porque la historia aún no acaba. Como último acto, decidí utilizar todos los engranes de la Isla File y absorber a Ogremon para incrementar mi poder y digievolucionar al nivel perfeccionado, pero la energía oscura no fue la suficiente, y terminé aumentando de tamaño varios metros. Mi plan estaba dando resultado, los digimon de los elegidos estaban cayendo uno por uno, pero fue entonces cuando lo vi. Era un Patamon, un digimon que podía digievolucionar a un ser sagrado y frustrar mis planes. Incluso con el tiempo podía llegar a ser Seraphimon, como el líder de los Tres Grandes Ángeles que me derrotó a mí y a los otros demonios en el pasado. Curiosamente ese Patamon no podía digievolucionar, así que era mi oportunidad para atar todos los cabos sueltos, pero como siempre sucede, en el último segundo esa criatura digievolucionó en Angemon y, al igual que el líder de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, sacrificó su vida para acabar conmigo. Estaba derrotado._

_Por fortuna, al haber cruzado el Área Oscura como un DemiDevimon, las Bestias Sagradas no me reconocieron como uno de los demonios, sino como un digimon corriente que había caído en la oscuridad, por lo que me concedieron la resurrección. Con el tiempo, era un DemiDevimon de nuevo, pero guardaba un profundo rencor contra el elegido de la Esperanza y su digimon por lo ocurrido. Viajé al Continente Server donde conocí a Myotismon, un maligno digimon perfeccionado al que decidí servir con tal de ver a los elegidos pidiendo clemencia. Pero nuevamente fallé. Incluso luego de viajar al Mundo Real y lograr que Myotismon alcance el nivel Mega, ese desgraciado terminó comiéndome, acabando nuevamente con mi vida. Por suerte los elegidos destruyeron a ese infeliz, se lo merecía…_

* * *

><p>-Aquí es donde se supone que llegamos a este lugar, ¿cierto, Izzy?<p>

-Es correcto, Tai. Hemos llegado- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Y bien, ¿dónde está el portal?- inquirió Matt.

Justo después de las palabras del rubio mayor, la tierra comenzó a temblar débilmente, y en el espacio delante de ellos apareció un círculo de color blanco. En su interior, los elegidos veían claramente los verdes árboles de la Isla File.

-Ahí está tu portal, Matt- dijo Davis con Ironía.

Los elegidos comenzaron a reír de alegría, pues por fin podrían escapar, y comenzaron a cruzar el portal uno a uno. Primero pasaron Mimi y Sora, luego Joe, Izzy, Matt y Davis, y después todos los digimon cargando las veinticinco esferas. Tai le tendió la mano a su hermana para que ella cruzara el portal, y luego de unos segundos todos estaban de regreso en el Digimundo. Mimi comenzó a saltar de felicidad y abrazó a Izzy y Joe. Matt cubrió a Sora con su brazo derecho y Davis simplemente levantó la vista para contemplar el hermoso cielo azul del Mundo Digital.

* * *

><p><em>-Mis datos habían ido a parar a lo más profundo del Océano Net. Esta vez no podría volver a nacer. Se dice que en lo más profundo del Océano Net hay una conexión con el Área Oscura, tal vez me encontraba allí, pero no estoy seguro. Tres años después de mi derrota a manos de la boca de Myotismon, y cuando creía que finalmente todo había acabado, el destino me concedió otra oportunidad de volver. El Emperador de los Digimon estaba creando un digimon artificial con partes de otros digimon, y por alguna razón pensó que mis brazos de Devimon le servían para su propósito. Él vino a buscar mis datos al Océano Net, y yo tuve la decencia de advertirle sobre jugar con las fuerzas de la Oscuridad. Había hecho mi obra de buen samaritano, pero el estúpido humano no hizo caso y absorbió mis datos en su computadora. No fue nada difícil tomar el control del digimon que había creado. Kimeramon era como yo mismo con otro cuerpo. Comencé a arrasar con el Digimundo como debía haberlo hecho desde un principio, pero nuevamente los elegidos frustraron mis planes. Me sentí animado al descubrir que la Esperanza era nuevamente parte del grupo de elegidos, pero el nuevo elegido del Valor y la Amistad puso fin a Kimeramon, y con él a mí.<em>

_Finalmente, esa vez mis datos fueron a parar al Área Oscura, donde al estar libre pude recuperarme completamente y en el nivel Mega. Por fin era Daemon nuevamente, pero mis poderes, comparados con lo que poseía en la época de la guerra, eran muy bajos. Por boca de GranDracmon me enteré que Myotismon también había vuelto a la vida, y que había plantado las Semillas de la Oscuridad en unos humanos en el Mundo Real. Nunca entendí por qué recibí tanta ayuda de un ser como GranDracmon, pero resultó un aliado muy bueno. Me concedió a sus mejores soldados, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon y MarineDevimon, y juntos decidimos invadir la el Mundo Real para tomar las Semillas de la Oscuridad y así recuperar todos mis poderes. Sin embargo, mis esbirros fueron derrotados y yo fui encerrado en el Mar Oscuro, un lugar del que no podría escapar con mi habilidad interdimensional._

_Así pasé diez años luchando contra Dragomon, el soberano de ese lugar. Aunque él era un digimon Perfeccionado y yo un digimon Mega, había que tener en cuenta que yo no tenía todos mis poderes, lo que me dificultó bastante la batalla, pero finalmente vencí. El resto no hace falta detallarlo. Tomé el cetro, abrí la puerta al Digimundo y desperté a los otros demonios. Lo que sí hay que recordar es por qué lo hice. No me importaba en lo más mínimo si ellos estaban conmigo o no, mis objetivos eran otros. Los objetos demoníacos. Cada demonio cuenta con un objeto específico que le es único, y que le permite desarrollar todas sus habilidades. Esos objetos son: el cetro de Barbamon, el colmillo de Leviamon, el espejo mágico de Lilithmon, el despertador de Belphemon, las escopetas de Beelzemon, el amuleto dorado de Lucemon, y mi collar maligno. Cuando un demonio posee el sólo los siete objetos demoníacos, es capaz de utilizarlos para lograr una nueva digievolución, y alcanzar el nivel Súper Mega, una etapa demasiado poderosa para un digimon ordinario. Es la única manera de acabar con los elegidos de una vez por todas. Tengo entendido que dos de los digimon de los elegidos lograron alcanzar el nivel Súper Mega cuando pelearon contra Leviamon, pero los métodos que utilizaron ya no están disponibles, así que no hay posibilidad de perder esta batalla._

_Hace algunas horas regresé a las ruinas del castillo a buscar algo importante que había olvidado, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que dos de los elegidos se encontraban merodeando por el sótano buscando algo. Creo que no me reconocieron. En parte mejor, así no habría tenido que comenzar una batalla en este momento en el que tengo la mente puesta en el rito de digievolución. No habría podido pelear con claridad, y tuve que irme con las manos vacías._

_Ahora que lo pienso, no fue nada difícil reunir los objetos demoníacos. Los elegidos se encargaron de eliminar a los otros demonios uno por uno, y me fueron dejando el camino libre. Tengo que reconocer que no fue fácil para mí tener que asesinar a Lucemon con mis propias manos, después de todo él fue quien me abrió los ojos y me aclaró mis verdaderos propósitos, pero en base a esos propósitos fue que lo hice. Pero ya no debe mortificarme eso. Ahora me encuentro sólo en el Mar Oscuro, ese lugar al que los elegidos temen ir y al que aprendí a viajar con mi habilidad interdimensional. En este lugar prepararé el ritual para la digievolución y el plan final de la Oscuridad dará comienzo. No puedo fallar. Esta es la última oportunidad. Creo que ya me tomé el tiempo necesario para pensar. Iré a comenzar los preparativos._

* * *

><p>Los elegidos estaban felices de haber abandonado ese lugar tan tenebroso y lúgubre conocido como el Área Oscura, pero una voz familiar llamó su atención.<p>

-_¡Kari!_

-Hermano, ¿oíste eso?- preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, perfectamente, pero no puede ser lo que estoy pensando.

-_¡Kari!_

-¡Mira allá arriba, Kari, es TK!- exclamó Davis.

Todos levantaron su vista hacia el cielo, e identificaron a TK y a Ken, que viajaban sobre sus digimon en dirección a ellos.

Cuando TK y Ken aterrizaron, se formó un extraño silencio entre todos, pero fue interrumpido por el animado grito de Kari, quien comenzó a correr para estrujar al rubio menor en sus brazos.

-¡TK! ¡TK! ¡TK! ¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Te extrañé, Kari- se limitó a decir el rubio, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Ambos permanecieron así, unidos uno a otro en completo silencio, sin ser interrumpidos por nadie. Tai les dio la espalda, ofendido pero contento a la vez de ver a su hermana sonreír nuevamente. Gatomon, por su parte, no le quitaba la vista a Seraphimon. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la gata digimon y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el ángel de nivel Mega, quien la levantó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Finalmente, todos los elegidos y los digimon se unieron en el abrazo, dando la bienvenida nuevamente a TK y Seraphimon. Izzy no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

-¿Cómo rayos llegaron aquí?- preguntó.

-Es una historia muy larga, y hay algo que tienen que saber- dijo TK-. Pero primero regresemos a Server a la base de Gennai, que él también tiene que saber esto.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Ichijouji?- preguntó Davis.

-Qinglongmon se contactó con el señor Gennai hace algunas horas, y le dijo que TK regresaría al Digimundo y que aparecería en la Ciudad del Inicio, así que Wormmon y yo vinimos aquí a recibirlo, y de paso veíamos si el portal había funcionado.

Con TK y Ken nuevamente en el equipo, los elegidos pusieron su rumbo nuevamente hacia Server, pero eso sí, esta vez Kari no se despegó del brazo de TK.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo, y con él el arco del Área Oscura, ahora sí sólo queda el final Tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, y tuve que hacerlo metiéndome en la piel de un ser como Daemon, espero haberlo hecho bien. También espero que les haya gustado la forma en que articulé los eventos de la gran Guerra del Mundo Digital (creada por mí) con los eventos de Devimon en Digimon 1 y 2, y con la aparición de Daemon en Digimon 2, fue un gran trabajo para mi mente jaja. Bien, como algunos suponían, era Daemon el que estaba en el sótano del castillo, y estaba buscando algo. Por otro lado, ¿qué es esa esfera extraña que se encontraba junto con las otras? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Los elegidos regresan con Gennai y le entregan las esferas. Gennai y TK tienen varias cosas importantes que contar. El próximo capítulo será "_**El Anticuerpo X y otras revelaciones**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	29. El anticuerpo X y otras revelaciones

Hola a todoos! Gracias a todos por sus revews, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Guau, un mes exacto sin actualizar, les pido mil disculpas. La universidad me tiene MUY atareado, pero en mi defensa, cada día escribía aunque sea unas líneas del fic, y de a poco el capítulo fue cobrando vida. El capítulo es algo corto en comparación a los anteriores, y es mucho palabrerío, pero espero que les guste. Si por mi culpa TwT han olvidado cómo venía la historia, lo importante a recordar es lo siguiente: _TK descubrió que Daemon era la digievolución de Devimon, el primer enemigo de los elegidos. Daemon, por su parte, planea utilizar los siete Objetos Demoníacos para digievolucionar al nivel Súper Mega, y se está ocultando en el Mar Oscuro, lugar al que aprendió a transportarse. Finalmente, TK volvió a reunirse con sus amigos cuando éstos escaparon del Área Oscura, y llevan consigo las esferas que contienen los datos de sus amigos caídos en batalla, así como también una extraña esfera metálica._ Por último, tengo que pedirles algo que olvidé por completo la última vez. Por favor, no olviden el capítulo anterior, pues **casi todo** lo que mencionó Daemon sobre su origen tendrá mucha relevancia en la segunda parte de la historia ;) Ahora sí, sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 29: El anticuerpo X y otras revelaciones<strong>_

* * *

><p>Los elegidos abandonaron la Isla File para ir una vez más a la base secreta de Gennai en el viejo continente Server. Para sorpresa de todos, el cielo del Digimundo estaba recobrando poco a poco su hermoso color azul. Las oscuras nubes se alejaban gradualmente, y la vegetación de la isla recobró su verde brillante cuando el horrible agujero negro de la montaña Mugen desapareció luego de la llegada de los elegidos.<p>

-Parece que sin Lucemon presente el Digimundo está lentamente regresando a la normalidad- concluyó Izzy.

-Pero Daemon sigue con vida…- comentó Mimi.

-Supongo entonces que el Digimundo no está en los planes de Daemon- respondió Ken-. Me pregunto dónde está, y qué estará tramando.

-Creo tener una idea, pero esperemos a llegar con Gennai y les contaré todo- dijo TK-. ¿Cómo se encuentran las esferas?

-Muy bien- respondió Ophanimon-. Están seguras en mi campo de energía.

-Ya estamos cerca- avisó Tai- ¡A toda velocidad, WarGreymon!

Tras la orden del moreno, el grupo de digimon aumentó la velocidad de vuelo, y tan sólo unos minutos después todos aterrizaron sanos y salvos en la entrada de la base de Gennai.

-Vaya, no podría precisar cuántas veces hemos cruzado ya ese océano- comentó Joe, provocando una risa en el grupo.

Al entrar en la estancia, Gennai y Centarumon se encontraban de pie en la sala principal, y ambos fueron a recibir a los elegidos.

-Me alegra que todos estén bien, en especial tú, TK- dijo el rubio hecho de datos-. Ustedes lo lograron.

-Fue un trabajo de equipo, señor Gennai- respondió TK con una sonrisa-. Kari y los demás derrotaron a Lilithmon y Belphemon, no fue sólo un trabajo mío y de Patamon.

-Tienes razón, ustedes chicos son los mejores- dijo Gennai-. Y felicidades, Davis, a ti y a Veemon, por lograr una nueva digievolución.

-Bienvenidos, me alegra que se encuentren bien- dijo Centarumon, estrechando sus manos con sus amigos Leomon y Ogremon.

Cuando las formalidades concluyeron, los elegidos se sentaron alrededor de la enorme mesa de piedra, y Ophanimon depositó con todo cuidado las esferas de datos sobre la mesa.

-Lo logramos, Gennai, rescatamos a nuestros amigos, incluso a otros digimon.

-Puedo verlo, Davis, hicieron un buen trabajo. También veo que trajeron otra cosa con ustedes. ¿De dónde sacaron esto?- inquirió Gennai con suma curiosidad, sujetando en sus manos la pesada esfera de metal.

-Lo tomamos sin darnos cuenta- contestó Kari-. Las esferas estaban en el sótano del castillo, y casi no había luz allá. Debimos tomar esa rara esfera junto con las otras.

-¡Gennai! ¡Gennai! ¡Gennai! ¡Gennai!

-¿Qué te sucede, Veemon? ¿Por qué estás tan animado?- inquirió el rubio.

-¡Es que no te dijimos que en ese sótano había una criatura que nos estuvo observando!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí, por supuesto!

-Veemon, ya te dije que no menciones ese tema- le reprochó Gatomon-. Lo que sucedió, señor Gennai es que, en el interior del sótano, todos vimos lo que parecía ser un par de ojos rojos que nos estaban observando, pero luego corrimos hacia otro lado, encontramos las esferas y regresamos por el mismo camino sin ningún inconveniente. Lo más seguro es que haya sido nuestra imaginación.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Gatomon?- dijo Gennai, con un aire de misterio.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Kari.

-Verán, ahora que todos estamos aquí sanos y salvos, me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para hablar de algunas cosas que no había podido decir antes, ya fuese porque no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que pensaba, o porque creía que ustedes no estaban listos para escuchar. Pero ahora pasaremos un largo tiempo en esta conversación. Centarumon, el proyector, por favor.

Las palabras de Gennai dejaron sorprendidos a los elegidos. ¿Qué cosas tenían pendientes de conversar? Definitivamente los objetivos futuros de Daemon eran un tema importante, pero Izzy estaba seguro de que Gennai aún guardaba algunos asuntos en secreto. Centarumon se dirigió hacia la pared trasera de la estancia, y encendió un pequeño aparato que proyectó su luz en la pared, revelando una serie de imágenes dibujadas a mano que el digimon iba corriendo con un control remoto a medida que Gennai hablaba.

-Lo primero que deben saber, elegidos, es que tienen la fortuna de tener ante sus ojos el Anticuerpo X- dijo Gennai, señalando aquella esfera de metal.

-¡¿Esa pequeña esfera es el Anticuerpo X?!- exclamaron Tai y Matt a coro.

-Así es. Tai y Matt ya saben para qué sirve, pero al igual que todos ustedes, no conocen la historia de su origen. Permítanme contárselas.

Gennai retomó su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y juntó sus manos. El rubio le guiñó un ojo a Centarumon para que apagara las luces y comenzara a correr las imágenes. Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar.

_-Hace cientos de años, cuando la Gran Guerra del Mundo Digital llegó a su fin, y los demonios fueron encerrados en el Área Oscura, el Dios del Digimundo decidió dejar su palacio en este mundo para partir hacia un __"__Nuevo Mundo Digital__" __creado por él donde sólo los digimon que fueron completamente puros en su vida tendrían la dicha de vivir nuevamente a su lado, básicamente el equivalente al Paraíso cristiano. Pero antes de dejar el Digimundo, debido a la gran cantidad de digimon malignos que aún permanecían con vida, Dios decidió poner en marcha el llamado "Programa X", cuyo propósito era exterminar al 99% de la población Digimon. El programa consistía en usar una poderosa partícula en forma de gusano que destruiría por completo los datos de los digimon. _Sin embargo, luego se descubrió que algunos de estos digimon habían sobrevivido. _Ellos reescribieron su Digicore para asimilar el Gusano dentro de si, creando la "Protoforma del Anticuerpo X" de la Partícula de Gusano y la instalaron en su propios cuerpos. Dios entonces envió otros tipos de Gusanos cada vez mas fuertes, uno tras otro, lo que forzó a los Digimon a reescribir la parte del Digicore donde estaba el "Anticuerpo" para poder seguir con vida. Fue así como el "Anticuerpo X" fue creado, con el poder de hacer renacer al digimon con una nueva forma, expulsando el potencial secreto que estaba escondido en su Digicore. Todos los digimon sobrevivientes decidieron escapar hacia el "__Nuevo Mundo Digital__", aunque algunos no lograron llegar, pues el Anticuerpo desapareció de sus cuerpos, y como aun seguían infectados por el Gusano, fueron eliminados…_- luego de finalizar el relato, Gennai tomó un poco de aire-. Cuando el Anticuerpo X desapareció de aquellos digimon, tomó la forma de la esfera que ustedes tienen ante sus ojos ahora. Desconozco cómo hicieron los demonios para hacerse con ella, pero lo importante es que ahora está en nuestras manos.

-Vaya…- musitó Izzy-. Parece que aún hay varias cosas que no sabemos acerca del pasado del Digimundo.

-¿Y por qué el Dios del Digimundo decidió acabar con todos los digimon y no sólo con los malvados?- preguntó Mimi acongojada.

-Verás, Mimi, en realidad no lo sabemos- respondió Centarumon-. Pero es de suponer que debido a la gran cantidad de digimon que se aliaron a los demonios en aquellos tiempos, nuestro Dios no haya tenido otro remedio. Además, como cuenta la historia, los digimon que fueron completamente puros en su vida tendrían la oportunidad de renacer en aquel nuevo mundo junto a Él.

-¿Y por qué los digimon renacen en la Ciudad del Inicio entonces?- preguntó TK-. Patamon es un digimon puro y valiente, así como también Whamon, Leomon y nuestros otros amigos que murieron y regresaron a la vida. ¿No deberían haber ido al Nuevo Digimundo al lado de su Dios?

-Esa sí que es una pregunta que no podemos responder, pero porque no sabemos la respuesta, TK- dijo Gennai-. Supongo que además de tener un corazón puro, los digimon no pueden ir a ese lugar si tienen una misión que cumplir en este plano terrenal inferior donde todos nos encontramos. No encuentro otra explicación, lo siento. Sin embargo, tú y Patamon tuvieron la dicha de visitar ese nuevo mundo, ¿cierto?

-Así es- respondió TK-. Pero primero quiero que terminemos con este asunto antes de hablar de los otros.

-Bien, lo importante es que tenemos aquí el anticuerpo X- dijo Tai, cambiando de tema-. ¿Cómo lo usamos?

-Si no me equivoco, Baihumon les dio a ti y a Matt el poder de utilizar el Anticuerpo X, pero debían encontrarlo. Pues aquí lo tienen.

-¡¿Sólo Tai y Matt podrán utilizarlo?! ¡Eso es lo más injusto del mundo!

-Davis, por favor, tú estabas ahí cuando Baihumon mejoró nuestros D3 para poder usar el anticuerpo, recuérdalo- le reprochó Matt.

-Además tu digimon acaba de ganar una nueva digievolución hace algunas horas, no molestes- continuó Tai.

Las risas del grupo no se hicieron esperar, abochornando a Davis, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con un gesto serio.

-Bien, por lo pronto podríamos intentar algo utilizando el D3- sugirió Matt, a lo que Tai asintió.

Los hermanos de TK y Kari se levantaron de sus asientos y apuntaron a la esfera que contenía el Anticuerpo X con sus D3, los cuales comenzaron a emitir un gran destello.

-¡Parece que está funcionando, Matt!- exclamó el moreno.

La habitación se cubrió completamente de una intensa luz proveniente de los dos D3, la cual al disiparse dejó a la vista todo como estaba, sin ningún cambio relevante. Es más, la esfera metálica aún seguía en su misma posición.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió?- se preguntó Matt-. Todo sigue igual. No hay nada nuevo en la Terminal-D o en el D3, y la esfera aún está en su lugar.

-No tengo idea, Matt- respondió Tai-. Tal vez Baihumon nos timó, jaja.

-No sé lo que ha pasado, chicos- dijo Gennai-. Tal vez necesitan algo más para poder usar el anticuerpo X, no lo sé. Si Qinglongmon se vuelve a comunicar conmigo, se lo haré saber.

-Te lo encargo- fue la respuesta de Matt.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en el lugar, pues lo que acababa de ocurrir era raro. Se suponía que Tai y Matt podrían manejar el Anticuerpo X, pero éste no había reaccionado ante los D3 de ellos.

-Su… supongo que el Anticuerpo X no es el único motivo de esta reunión…- dijo sorpresivamente Sora, para tratar de cambiar el eje de la conversación, que claramente no estaba llevando a ninguna parte- ¿De qué otras cosas tenía que hablarnos, señor Gennai?

-Bien, Sora, tienes razón. Tenemos otros asuntos que tratar- respondió Gennai-. Tal vez tú quieras continuar ahora, TK…

Todos los presentes enfocaron sus ojos en los rostros de TK y Patamon, quienes enrojecieron al ver la gran cantidad de miradas puestas en ellos.

-De acuerdo- se limitó a decir TK, luego de un suspiro-. Muchachos, hay algo muy importante que tienen que saber.

-Por favor, TK, sin pausas, te conozco- pidió su hermano mayor-. No importa si lo que tienes que decirnos es muy importante, sólo escúpelo de una vez.

-¿De qué se trata? Ha de ser algo grave para ponerte en ese estado- dijo Kari, tomando a TK de la mano.

-Lo es, Kari. Lo es- respondió el rubio-. Pero antes de ir al grano, prefiero que todos conozcan qué es lo que sucedió con Patamon y conmigo después de la explosión del Último Testamento, y cómo es que salimos con vida del Área Oscura.

Luego de la introducción de TK, tanto él como Patamon se fueron turnando para contar la historia por completo: el sorpresivo rescate por parte de Qinglongmon, la Tierra de los Dioses, las otras Bestias Sagradas, y sobre todo, la Espada de los Dioses, el arma capaz de acabar con Daemon si es bien utilizada.

-Vaya, no sabía que habían pasado por todo eso- dijo Ken-. Pero con esa arma en sus manos la victoria está casi asegurada.

-Eso espero, sólo tengo que entrenar mucho con la espada para poder dominar su uso- respondió Patamon.

-Aún hay algo que no les hemos dicho- dijo TK-. Daemon no es sólo un enemigo más, detrás se esconde un pasado que siempre quise olvidar pero que siempre regresa para atormentarme…

-¿De qué hablas, TK?- preguntó Joe.

-Lo que… lo que estoy tratando de decirles… es que… Devimon… Devimon ha vuelto.

-¡¿Devimon?!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Si no me equivoco, Devimon fue el primer enemigo que tuvieron cuando se convirtieron en elegidos, ¿cierto?- preguntó Ken-. Lo recuerdo de aquella vez en la que intenté jugar con las fuerzas de la oscuridad para crear a Kimeramon, fui un idiota.

-No hables así, Ken, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- respondió Izzy-. Pero TK, ¿por qué dices que Devimon ha regresado?

-Las Bestias Sagradas me lo dijeron, ellas proyectaron una figura de Devimon para que peleara contra Angemon en el entrenamiento.

-Así que supongo que ese entrenamiento consistió en pelear con él para vencer sus miedos- reflexionó Izzy.

-Eso creo- acotó Patamon.

-Por favor, déjenme terminar- dijo TK de una manera muy seria, que obligó a que todos fijaran su vista en el rubio-. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… es que… Devimon ha regresado. De algún modo ha digievolucionado al nivel Mega… Devimon digievolucionó a Daemon.

Ahí fue cuando todos entendieron el comportamiento de TK, y la sorpresa los golpeó como una bola de nieve helada. El último demonio con vida no es otro que el primer enemigo que los primeros siete elegidos enfrentaron en su primera batalla contra la oscuridad. Ese primer enemigo que todos creían muerto había regresado, y se las había arreglado para hacerse conocer como uno de los Siete Señores Demonio ¿Qué más podría pasar ahora?

-Vaya, Devimon…- musitó Gennai-. TK, tengo que admitir que me dejas sorprendido, yo… no tenía idea…

-No te preocupes, Gennai- dijo Tai-. Haremos todo lo posible para derrotar a Devimon, eeeh, digo Daemon, o lo que sea. Ese canalla me las pagará por todo lo que ha hecho, ahora y hace trece años.

-Tai, mi punto es que ya hemos lidiado con este enemigo, ya conocemos su manera calculadora de moverse, y es probable que sólo aparezca cuando lo crea conveniente.

-TK tiene razón- respaldó Joe-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar qué puede estar planeando Daemon para haber escapado del Área Oscura sin dejar rastro. Porque por el estado actual del Digimundo, podemos inferir que no se encuentra por aquí, pues el Digimundo se está recuperando poco a poco.

-Pero creí que la habilidad interdimensional de Daemon sólo le permitía viajar entre el Área Oscura y el Digimundo, ¿no es así?- inquirió Sora- Si no se encuentra en el Digimundo y tampoco en el Área Oscura, ¿dónde está?

-Buen punto, Sora- dijo Gennai-. Prometo investigar todo a fondo, tanto los movimientos de Daemon como lo que sucedió hace unos momentos con el Anticuerpo X. ¿Hay algo más que quieran tratar?

-De hecho, aún hay algo que nos estás debiendo, Gennai- dijo Ken rompiendo el silencio-. Yukio Oikawa.

-Estaba esperando que me pregunten sobre eso…- respondió Gennai con una leve sonrisa-. Me disculparán por no haberles dicho nada sobre eso, pero es que en realidad no podía hacerlo. Verán: cuando Yukio Oikawa sacrificó su vida para restaurar el Digimundo luego de la batalla contra MaloMyotismon, la paz retornó y todos vivimos en paz durante años. Fue por eso que las Bestias Sagradas decidieron hacer algo en agradecimiento por aquel solitario hombre. El problema era que si lo regresaban a la vida tal y como era en ese momento, su perturbada mente nunca lo dejaría tranquilo, la culpa de sus acciones, aunque fueron involuntarias, lo perseguiría para siempre, por eso las Bestias Sagradas decidieron revivirlo como un inocente niño de seis años. También pusimos a su digimon a su lado para protegerlo. Lógicamente, si queríamos proteger al pequeño Yukio, era primordial que no recordara nada de su vida pasada. Las Bestias Sagradas le concedieron una segunda oportunidad para rehacer su vida desde cero. El problema es que Yukio fue regresado a la vida justo antes de la aparición de los demonios. Por eso pensé que la mejor idea era ocultarlo en la selva en el lejano y tranquilo continente WWW, donde nunca ha ocurrido nada malo, pero claro, no contaba con que el destino los llevaría a todos ustedes a ese lugar más adelante. También me había enterado de que el emblema de la Bondad había aparecido en aquel lugar, por eso encargué a Yukio la tarea de buscarlo y entregarlo solamente a Ken, en el caso que ustedes se toparan con él. Supongo que entienden por qué no podía decirles nada acerca de eso.

-Claro, tú no podías adivinar cuál iba a ser nuestra reacción, además de que Yukio no nos recuerda- comentó Kari-. Por suerte TK llegó a reconocerlo y le habló con la delicadeza necesaria para no asustarlo.

-Habiendo resuelto tanto el asunto del Anticuerpo X como los sucesos de Takaishi y Oikawa, creo que ya es hora de pensar qué rayos puede estar tramando Daemon en este momento, y dónde se está escondiendo.

-Les voy a pedir que nos dejen eso a nosotros. Ustedes deben marcharse.

-¿De qué hablas, Centarumon?- preguntó Izzy.

-Han estado aquí en el Digimundo desde hace varios días, sin mencionar su estadía en el Área Oscura. Lo que ustedes necesitan ahora es descansar en sus hogares. Leomon, Ogremon, Gennai y yo nos encargaremos de recolectar información e investigar el paradero de Daemon, y también llevaremos estas esferas con Swanmon para que ella las convierta en Digihuevos y podamos volver a ver a nuestros amigos.

-Pero Gennai, no podemos detenernos a descansar sabiendo que Daemon está preparando nuestra perdición quien sabe dónde.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, Davis, pero de verdad necesitan un descanso- dijo Gennai-. No es bueno que se esfuercen demasiado sin tener ninguna pista. Además, deben recordar que el Mundo Real fue atacado por Daemon ayer, y Yolei y Cody se están encargando de ayudar en las reparaciones junto a sus digimon. Creo que les vendría bien algo de ayuda.

-Gennai tiene razón, hermano, tenemos que ayudar a reparar la ciudad, también es nuestro deber como elegidos- dijo Kari sujetando a Tai del brazo.

-Está decidido, Gennai. Puedes desbloquear la puerta, nos vamos- dijo Tai.

-En realidad, hay algo que quería pedirles- respondió Gennai-. Quiero que Tai, y también Matt y TK se queden aquí en el Digimundo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Matt confuso-. Acabas de decir que debemos irnos a descansar, ¿por qué nos estás pidiendo que nos quedemos?

-Mientras nosotros nos encargamos de las investigaciones, y mientras el resto de los elegidos va en ayuda de su ciudad, Tai y Matt podrían ir ganando tiempo en aprender cómo usar el Anticuerpo X, y TK y Patamon podrían aprovechar la ocasión para dedicarse de lleno al entrenamiento con la Espada de los Dioses.

-Además aquí en la base tenemos todo para que no les falte nada- agregó Centarumon-. Hasta ya tenemos los cuartos preparados, pues contábamos con su predisposición.

-Pues no es una mala idea…- dijo Tai-. Está bien, me quedo, ¿qué dices, Matt?

-De acuerdo, tenemos trabajo que hacer- respondió el rubio- ¿TK? ¿Te quedas con nosotros?

-Por supuesto, sólo necesitamos algunas horas de sueño, y podremos comenzar el entrenamiento.

-¡Entonces yo también me quedo!- exclamaron Sora y Kari al mismo tiempo.

-TK, ya estuve mucho tiempo sin verte, sin mencionar cuando pensé que nunca volvería a verte- dijo Kari de forma melancólica, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más serio-. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, estoy segura de que Gatomon y yo podemos ayudarles en el entrenamiento. Es una decisión tomada, y no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de respuesta. Me quedo.

El accionar de Kari dejó sorprendidos a todos. La castaña casi nunca se mostraba tan seria y decidida. Después, Sora alegó que no podría estar ni un día separada de Matt, sabiendo que si él está en el Digimundo podría ser una blanco fácil para Daemon, y no podría pensar en otra cosa.

-Sé que son mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, pero ¿por qué nunca conseguí una chica como ellas?

-Porque te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta revolcándote con cuanta mujer se te regala- le respondió Matt, logrando que las risas estallen en la habitación-. No sé que clase de diplomático pretendes ser.

-El mejor de todos, amigo mío. El mejor de todos- respondió Tai, orgulloso.

-Aún tienes a mi hermana, asqueroso traidor- dijo Davis, con un gesto de desagrado.

-¡Cierto! Prometí llevar a Jun a cenar cuando todo esto comenzó. Por cierto, ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó Tai con su clásica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Viernes, 14 de agosto- respondió Centarumon-. Y son las seis de la tarde.

-Vaya, ya pasaron dos semanas desde que todo esto empezó- reflexionó Joe.

-En otras dos semanas se acabarán nuestras vacaciones, y tendremos que haber acabado con Daemon para entonces- comentó Ken.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Mimi-. Así llegaré a tiempo a casa para la cena.

Los elegidos soltaron otra ronda de carcajadas, y luego procedieron a despedirse de Tai, Matt, Sora, TK y Kari, quienes vieron con atención cómo aquel televisor se llevaba a sus amigos de regreso a sus hogares.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capítulo. Lo sé, fue algo corto en comparación a los últimos dos o tres, pero este fue una transición hacia la batalla final, que se acerca cada vez más, y estoy ansioso por escribirla n.n ¿Qué opinan de la decisión de Kari y Sora de quedarse en el Digimundo? ¿Hicieron lo correcto? Yo creo que sí Daemon no apareció hoy (ya le había dedicado un capítulo entero la vez anterior, hay que ser equitativos), y no creo que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo tampoco, pero todo puede suceder. Ahora tendremos, si no me equivoco, dos capítulos "de relleno" (sí, también escribo capítulos de relleno) antes de dar inicio a los capítulos finales de la primera parte de la historia, espero que también les gusten, porque trataré de ponerle un poco de humor a esta historia, además de la aparición y reaparición de algunos personajes humanos que me gustan mucho, como Hiroaki Ishida n.n<p>

PD: Debido a la ausencia de Tai y Matt, los elegidos eligen a Izzy como nuevo líder del grupo, quien comandará las reconstrucciones de la ciudad. Por otro lado, Piximon se une a la investigación sobre el Anticuerpo X, y su voz no resulta ser la favorita de Matt. El próximo capítulo será "_**La reconstrucción de Odaiba**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	30. La reconstrucción de Odaiba

… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Soy yo, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Todavía se acuerdan de esta historia? Espero que sí. No tengo perdón para demorarme tanto con este capítulo, pero sí tengo una explicación. Verán, sucede que la universidad me tuvo sofocado con los exámenes y no podía avanzar con la escritura, y cuando terminé de rendir y pude dedicarme a FF, mi laptop no tuvo mejor idea que agarrarse un virus que no me dejaba abrir las carpetas TwT Luego de algunas semanas peleando con el virus, logré terminar este capítulo y lo traigo para ustedes. Por si no recuerdan cómo iba la historia (yo ya me habría olvidado), aquí está lo más importante que deben recordar: _luego de abandonar el Área Oscura y reencontrarse con TK, los elegidos hablaron con Gennai sobre diversos temas, como el Anticuerpo X y el origen del pequeño Yukio Oikawa. Más tarde, los elegidos regresaron al Mundo Real para ayudar en las reparaciones de los daños provocados por la "visita" de Daemon en Odaiba, pero Tai, Matt, Sora, TK y Kari decidieron quedarse en el Digimundo para avanzar con sus tareas. Los mayores iban a investigar cómo activar el Anticuerpo X, y por otro lado, TK y Kari entrenarían con la espada de los Dioses._ Ahora sí, sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Capítulo 30: La reconstrucción de Odaiba**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los elegidos, con excepción de los hermanos Kamiya, Matt, TK y Sora, habían dejado el Digimundo para regresar a sus hogares mientras Gennai y Centarumon averiguaban algo sobre los movimientos de Daemon, y decidieron aprovechar la noche para estar con sus familias y verificar que todo estuviese bien. El acuerdo era que al día siguiente todos se reunirían temprano en la mañana y ayudarían con las obras públicas de la reparación de la ciudad, después de haber sido masacrada en un instante por Daemon. Al llegar al Mundo Real, los elegidos aparecieron en la habitación de Izzy.

-¿Qué rayos hacemos en mi habitación?- se preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Gennai nos debe haber enviado aquí-. Dijo Ken-. Recuerden que la última vez ingresamos al Digimundo desde mi laptop, y le pedí a Cody que la destruyera para que Yolei no pudiese seguirme.

-Además TK mencionó que la vieja escuela secundaria fue uno de los primeros edificios en caer a manos de Daemon, por lo que la sala de computación ya no existe- agregó Mimi.

-Mimi, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu familia está en Estados Unidos- preguntó Davis curiosamente.

-Lo sé. Pero aquí nos necesitan más, ¿verdad, Palmon?

-Por supuesto. Estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a los padres de Mimi, pero lo más importante ahora es ayudar a los ciudadanos.

-Bien dicho- dijo Tentomon.

-Bueno, supongo que debo regresar al apartamento a cenar con Yolei- dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-Amigo, desde que te mudaste con Yolei no has tenido un momento de paz jaja- rió Davis-. Además de tener que soportar a esa loca, ahora estás hospedando a su majestad Mimi en tu apartamento, debes estar viviendo un infierno.

-Davis, por favor, no hables así de ellas- dijo Ken amablemente, para luego sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido con Mimi y el café la última vez que la castaña durmió en su apartamento, antes de ir al Digimundo-. Mimi, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, claro. Adiós a todos- dijo Mimi tomando a Ken de la mano mientras abandonaban la residencia Izumi, provocando otro sonrojo en el elegido de la Bondad.

-No estoy seguro de que a Yolei le guste ver a Mimi de la mano con Ken- soltó Joe.

-Pagaría por ver la reacción de Yolei- afirmó Davis-. Bien, DemiVeemon, nos vamos.

-Esperen, nosotros salimos con ustedes- dijo Joe-. Buenas noches, Izzy, Tentomon. Nos vemos mañana.

-Descansen, y salúdenme a sus familias- fue la respuesta del elegido del Conocimiento.

Finalmente, los elegidos abandonaron el apartamento de soltero de Izzy, dejando al joven y a su digimon completamente solos. Izzy comenzó a recorrer su hogar, notando que estaba bastante empolvado por la falta de limpieza. Llegó a la pequeña cocina y se sentó en una banqueta, sirviéndose algo de café helado.

-_Creo que mañana temprano llamaré a mamá para que me ayude con la limpieza_- pensó para sí mismo mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza, para luego escupir el café violentamente-. ¡Puaj! ¡Esto está asqueroso!

-Izzy, te recuerdo que estuvimos siete días seguidos en el Digimundo, debes tirar ese café- dijo Tentomon-. Por otro lado, tengo hambre, amigo.

-Yo también. Pediremos una pizza y después un poco de investigación y a la cama. Mañana limpiaré…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mientras los elegidos regresaban a sus casas para convivir un poco con sus familias, en el Digimundo la situación era más o menos igual. Gennai y los humanos acordaron tomarse una noche de descanso después de tantos viajes y batallas, para relajarse y reponer energías, habiendo acordado que a la mañana siguiente reanudarían sus labores.

-¡Gracias por la cena, estuvo delicioso!- exclamó contento Agumon.

-¿De verdad? Dime cómo estaba, porque también te comiste lo mío, "amigo"- dijo Tai seriamente, provocando risas en la mesa.

-Tranquilo, Tai, cociné bastante, aún queda un poco más, iré a servirte.

-Gracias, Leomon- respondió el moreno.

-No sabía que Leomon cocinara tan bien- dijo TK.

-Oh, sí lo hace- respondió Ogremon-. Como nunca pudo vencerme en batallas, se decidió por la cocina.

_-¿Qué dijiste?_- se oyó la voz de Leomon desde la habitación de al lado.

-¡Eeehh, nada, nada!- exclamó Ogremon agitando sus manos, desatando otra oleada de risas.

Habían cenado en otra mesa distinta a la gran mesa redonda de la habitación de operaciones. Esta era una sala un poco más pequeña, pero con una enorme mesa rectangular en el centro y una decoración agradable con motivos de paisajes del Digimundo. Gennai se hallaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con Agumon a su izquierda, seguido de Tai, Gabumon, Matt, Sora y Biyomon. En la otra punta de la mesa, en el lado opuesto a Gennai, se encontraba Centarumon, seguido a su izquierda por Leomon, Ogremon, Gatomon, Kari, TK y Patamon, quien finalizaba la ronda a la derecha de Gennai.

-Señor Gennai, estoy algo cansada, ¿dónde dormiremos?

-Hay más habitaciones abajo, Kari- respondió Gennai-. Ven, te llevaré.

El rubio adulto condujo a Kari por unas escaleras, seguidos por Patamon y Gatomon pero sin TK, quien en ese momento había comenzado a hablar con Matt y Sora. Tai, por su parte, había terminado de cenar y junto a Agumon estaban recogiendo los trastos, debido a que fueron los últimos en terminar de cenar y, según Matt, ellos debían encargarse de la limpieza. Al cabo de unos minutos, Gennai, Kari y los digimon regresaron.

-Ya vi las habitaciones, son muy agradables- dijo Kari-. Pero sólo hay tres para nosotros cinco.

Las palabras de Kari sorprendieron a los elegidos, quienes no contaban con esa sorpresa.

-Lógicamente, supongo que Sora y Matt querrán compartir una habitación- continuó hablando Kari. Los aludidos afirmaron enseguida, y Kari cambió su gesto a uno divertido, y sonrió de lado hacia el hermano menor de Matt-. Bien, entonces supongo que una habitación será para mi hermano, y TK y yo podríamos…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- la voz de Tai hizo retumbar las paredes de la base secreta de Gennai.

-Por favor, Tai, no seas inmaduro, tienen 21 años- dijo Matt.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- gritó el moreno- ¡Mientras yo esté aquí el bandido de tu hermano no compartirá una habitación con mi dulce hermanita!

-Tai, me avergüenzas- dijo Kari con sus mejillas coloradas- ¿Qué estás pensando?

-¡No te hagas la inocente tú tampoco, Kari, te vi la carita cuando hablabas sobre las habitaciones! ¡Si Matt prefiere a Sora en su habitación antes que a su hermano, pues bien! ¡Yo dormiré con TK! Y de paso podré tener la certeza de que no se escapará en la noche. Te estaré vigilando, Takaishi, toda la noche…

TK se limitó a asentir ante las acusaciones de Tai, sin entender qué acababa de suceder. Si él y Kari llevan saliendo juntos siete meses, ¿qué tiene de malo dormir junto a ella? TK se hizo ese tipo de planteos en su mente, pero prefirió no decir nada y hacer caso a Tai, después de todo el único que podía contradecirlo era Matt, quien ahora parecía más interesado en su conversación con Gabumon que en otra cosa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_-¡Buenos días, Davis!_

-… … Jun… ¿Qué… qué haces? ¿Qué… qué hora es?- logró articular Davis, aún medio sumido en su sueño.

-Son las 10 de la mañana, ya tengo listo tu desayuno- respondió la joven.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurre despertarme a las…?- Davis no pudo terminar la frase al caer en cuenta de que en realidad eran las 10 de la mañana, y se suponía que debía estar en casa de Ken hace media hora.

El moreno saltó de su cama a una velocidad increíble y ante la confusa mirada de su hermana se cambió su pijama por unas prendas cómodas, corrió al baño a higienizarse, se colgó sus googles en el cuello y despertó a DemiVeemon.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esta manera?- inquirió el pequeño digimon, molesto de haber sido despertado.

-Arriba, holgazán, nos quedamos dormidos- respondió Davis-. Llegaremos tarde al apartamento de Ken.

-Ya que de todas formas llegaremos tarde, podríamos desayunar primero, ¿cierto?

-Mmm… tienes razón, tomémoslo con calma- dijo Davis sonriendo-. Por cierto, Jun ¿Me despiertas? ¿Desayuno preparado? ¿Qué estás tramando?

-N… nada, nada. Simplemente los extrañé mientras estuvieron en el mundo digital, es eso- respondió la aludida.

-Jun…

-Está bien, me atrapaste. Quería saber si Tai también ha regresado. Tenemos una cita pendiente, jeje.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- respondió Davis con un gesto serio-. Lamento decirte que tanto él como Matt, Sora, Kari y Takaishi se han quedado en el Digimundo. Tenían cosas que hacer.

-Ya veo… entonces no hay motivos para hacerte el desayuno. Iré a tirarlo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No tirarás mi desayuno!

Davis se abalanzó sobre su hermana y comenzaron otra de las típicas peleas de los hermanos Motomiya, peleas que divierten mucho a DemiVeemon. El pequeño dragón bebe se acercó al comedor y procedió tranquilamente a devorar su desayuno, mientras veía divertido la batalla de hermanos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

TK despertó temprano en la mañana con una gran sonrisa en su feliz rostro. Como lo había supuesto, las amenazas de Tai siempre eran puro palabrerío, y cuando se fue a acostar cayó profundamente dormido en unos segundos. El rubio había aprovechado la situación para salir de la habitación e ir con Kari, con un Agumon despierto que prometió no decir nada a su camarada antes de cerrar la puerta. TK se hallaba acostado en la enorme cama que compartía con una durmiente Kari, mientras Patamon y Gatomon aún dormían acurrucados uno al otro sobre el armario. TK sonrió con la escena, y volteó a ver a Kari, quien dormía plácidamente con una expresión de relajación en el rostro. TK fijó su vista al techo y recordó con gracia la cara que había puesto Kari al ver al rubio parado en la puerta de su habitación. Recordó que la castaña le preguntó "¿Cómo pudiste burlar a mi hermano?", a lo que una simple sonrisa a modo de respuesta fue todo lo que Kari necesitó. "Ah, ya sé, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormido, ¿cierto?". Lo siguiente que recordó fue que les pidió a los digimon que esperaran fuera de la habitación durante un tiempo, pues TK, como todo hombre, estaba dispuesto a demostrar su amor a Kari como no lo había hecho desde hacía varias semanas. El resultado, una noche llena de amor y pasión entre dos jóvenes que habían estado separados mucho tiempo debido a las batallas contra los demonios. Si bien era cierto que Daemon aún seguía con vida, y que él y Patamon debían entrenar duro con la espada de los Dioses, las ganas de pasar una noche con Kari fueron superiores, y además un poco de distanciamiento y relajación siempre venía bien. Kari comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que finamente abrió los ojos y abrazó a TK, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Buenos días, TK.

-Buenos días, Kari.

-Hacía mucho que no disfrutábamos una noche tan maravillosa- dijo la castaña-. No quiero que volvamos a separarnos tanto tiempo nunca más.

-Lo mismo digo, Kari. Pero eso no es seguro, no mientras Daemon aún siga escondiéndose quién sabe dónde.

-No hablemos de los demonios, TK. Disfrutemos este momento. Mira a Gatomon y Patamon, se ven tan bien durmiendo juntos. Ellos deben estar mucho más cansados que nosotros.

TK estaba a punto de responder con una de sus características frases románticas, pero los fuertes ruidos de pisadas por el pasillo lo desconcertaron.

-¡Es Tai!- susurró.

-¿Qué hacemos? Si nos ve así sin ropa, a ti te mata y a mí me encierra en lo más alto de una torre- dijo Kari.

TK actuó rápidamente. Se incorporó de un salto que despertó a los digimon, tomó su ropa con una mano y a Patamon con la otra y con otro salto abandonó la habitación a través de una ventana que daba al jardín subterráneo de la base. Al instante siguiente, la puerta de la habitación de Kari se abrió violentamente, para dejar paso a un Tai muy despeinado, vistiendo una bata azul y pijamas rayados, azules también.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- se limitó a gritar.

-Buenos días, hermano, ¿cómo has dormido?- preguntó Kari.

-¡No quieras evadir mi pregunta! ¿¡Dónde está?!

-¿Te refieres a TK? No ha venido, como te lo prometió, ¿no estaba contigo en el otro cuarto?- Kari no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No me trates por idiota, Kari! ¡TK no está en la otra habitación! ¡Y todos sabemos de su "hábito" por dormir hasta tarde! Y ¡¿Por qué te estás riendo?!

-Lo… ¡jajaja!… lo siento hermano- dijo entre risas-. Es que… ¡jajaja!… es que aunque te hayas cortado el cabello para la universidad, no puedo creer que estés más despeinado que cuando eras niño, ¡jajaja!

-No me cambies la conversación, yo sólo quiero saber…

-¡Hola, Tai! ¡Buenos días!- Interrumpió el rubio asomándose por la ventana, saludando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Takaishi! ¿Qué haces despierto a las nueve de la mañana?

-_Luego de dormir toda la noche contigo en la habitación_, decidí que lo mejor era levantarse temprano para comenzar con el entrenamiento, ¿verdad, Patamon?

-Sí, claro, como tú digas- respondió el digimon murciélago entre bostezos.

-Mmm… está bien, voy a creerte esta vez, pero sólo porque no tengo pruebas de que estuviste en esta habitación en la madrugada. Kari, levántate, vamos a desayunar antes de ponernos a trabajar.

-Sí, hermano, ya voy. ¿Puedes dejarme vestir en paz?- pidió Kari con algo de seriedad.

-De acuerdo, me voy. ¡Pero cierra esa ventana, para que TK no se meta cuando me vaya!

-ADIÓS, TAI KAMIYA- cuando Kari le hablaba de esa forma a su querido hermano mayor, era signo de que la castaña estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso a Tai no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que optó por abandonar la habitación y dirigirse a la ardua tarea de intentar despertar a Agumon.

TK y Kari suspiraron aliviados, y el rubio dejó a Kari vistiéndose en la habitación y junto a Patamon decidieron caminar por el jardín. Nada más al voltear, la presencia de Matt hizo que TK ahogara un grito por la sorpresa.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió TK, sorprendido.

-El idiota de Tai me despertó con sus gritos y sus pisadas, y pensé que podía caminar por el jardín subterráneo antes de ir a desayunar- respondió el rubio mayor-. Por cierto, te vi cuando saltaste por esa ventana con tu ropa en la mano y también te vi vistiéndote antes de saludar a Tai. ¿Tú y Kari lo hicieron, verdad?

-Eeeh… eeeh…- a diferencia de Kari, TK no podía mentirle a Matt, nunca había logrado engañarlo.

Eso fue arriesgado, TK, tienes suerte de que haya sido yo el que te vio, Tai habría acabado contigo. Supongo que yo también haría lo mismo si sorprendiera al novio de mi hermana sin ropa en la habitación… Pero como no tengo hermana, y de hecho el novio sin ropa eres tú, ¡Ven aquí, pilluelo! ¡Te has burlado en la cara de Tai! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso!

Matt comenzó a abrazar a su hermano muy fuertemente y a acariciarle la cabeza. TK no sólo se había acostado con una chica y había burlado a la familia de ella, sino que esa chica era Kari y esa familia era Tai, eso le daba a Matt un sabor muy especial y sentía que él mismo llevaba una victoria sobre Tai, pero también sobre su hermano, por haberlo descubierto.

-¡Eres genial, TK, ése es mi hermano!- exclamó Matt, para luego acercarse al oído de TK-. Por cierto, cuando todo esto de los demonios acabe, no te das una idea de toda la ropa y todos los platos que tendrás que lavar para que Tai no se entere de lo que acabo de ver.

TK volvió a suspirar, pero la sonrisa de su rostro no se quitaba. Definitivamente limpiar los trastos de Matt era mucho mejor que ser golpeado por Tai.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana cuando Davis y DemiVeemon llegaron al apartamento de Ken y Yolei. Fue la chica de gafas quien los recibió en la entrada, y su cara reflejaba el evidente enojo que sentía hacia el despistado Davis. Sin decir palabra alguna, Yolei se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada de los dos últimos que faltaban llegar, pues cuando Davis y su digimon llegaron al living, allí se encontraba ya todo el resto de la banda de elegidos, quienes fijaron sus vistas sobre los ojos del moreno.

-Buenos días, Davis, espero que hayas dormido bien- espetó Ken, con evidente sarcasmo.

-Ay no, Ichijouji, ¿tú también?

-Sí, Davis, hoy era el peor día para quedarse dormido, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Sí, lo sé, tienen razón, pero estoy seguro de que si el dormido hubiera sido Takaishi, no estarían haciendo esta escena- recriminó Davis con desagrado.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, y siéntate- sentenció Yolei, apuntando con su dedo al único asiento disponible, un lugar en el sofá grande al lado de Mimi.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, supongo que ya podemos planear la reconstrucción de la ciudad- dijo Izzy-. Los equipos de rescate urbano y las empresas constructoras han hecho un gran trabajo, pero aún falta bastante, y nuestra ayuda les vendrá muy bien. He pasado algunas horas trazando distintas trayectorias en el mapa de la ciudad y haciendo algunos llamados, y he logrado dividir la ciudad en tres zonas principales, las cuales podemos ocupar en equipos de dos, y así terminar más rápido. Calculo que si todos damos lo mejor de nosotros, Odaiba debería estar como nueva mañana en la tarde.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Estás seguro, Izzy?- inquirió Joe-. Los daños son muy grandes.

-Lo sé, pero la gente de Odaiba es muy solidaria cuando se trata de ayudar. Con toda la ciudad cooperando en la reconstrucción y limpieza, terminaremos antes de que se den cuenta.

-Espera, Izzy, no me están dando los números- interrumpió Yolei-. Entiendo todo lo que dijiste, pero ¿cómo podemos dividirnos en equipos de dos personas si somos siete? ¿Acaso habrá un equipo de tres?

-No, no, Yolei, a eso iba ahora- respondió el pelirrojo-. La idea es que tres equipos de dos elegidos cada uno ayuden en las zonas principales que diagramé, y el que queda sólo, hará el papel de coordinador, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro para garantizar que todo esté saliendo correctamente en todos lados.

-¿Y cómo serán los equipos?- preguntó Mimi-. ¿Has pensado eso?

-En realidad todavía no, quería hablar eso con ustedes.

Izzy desplegó un mapa de Odaiba sobre la mesita de café de la sala, y con un marcador rojo trazó tres líneas que delimitaron tres zonas del mismo tamaño.

-Veamos, aquí están las tres zonas. La zona uno será esta- dijo el elegido del Conocimiento señalando un punto en el mapa-, como verán comprende la zona residencial de la ciudad, junto con la escuela y el campo de deportes. La zona dos será esta, donde tenemos el mayor desarrollo urbano, con los edificios, el parque de diversiones y el centro comercial. Es la zona que se encuentra en peor estado, así que se necesitará una gran fuerza de voluntad para trabajar ahí. Por último, la zona tres es esta. Aquí tenemos la bahía de Odaiba, la playa y el muelle. Si me permiten, recomiendo a Joe para esta zona, ya que el agua es la especialidad de Gomamon.

-De acuerdo, ese será nuestro lugar- dijo Joe-. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros.

-Pero aún falta algo- prosiguió Izzy-. El puente Arcoíris sigue hecho trizas. Es la principal vía de acceso a Odaiba, y es muy grande. Creo que lo mejor será dejar su reparación para lo último, porque requerirá el trabajo de todos juntos.

-Bien, ahora a los equipos- dijo Davis-. Pero primero, ¿Quién será el líder? Como debe ser, me propongo a mi mismo para el trabajo.

-No digas estupideces, Davis, creo que Izzy es el indicado- respondió Yolei enérgicamente.

-También opino que Izzy debería ser el líder- dijo Mimi-. A falta de Tai y Matt, es la mejor opción.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡A falta de Tai y Matt, YO soy la mejor opción!- exclamó Davis, golpeando su pecho.

-Chicas, Davis tiene razón, además yo no quiero encabezar un proyecto tan grande- se disculpó Izzy con una sonrisa.

-Pero Izzy, tú sólo organizaste todo esto- dijo Yolei-, ¿vas a dejarlo en manos de Davis sabiendo que puede llevar a la ciudad a la ruina?

-¡Oye!- gritó el moreno.

-En serio, no quiero, no se me da bien el liderazgo. Ken podría encargarse.

-No me metas en esto, Izzy, la gente clama por ti- respondió Ken alegremente.

-¿Joe?

-A mí no me mires, todos queremos que tú seas el líder- respondió el aludido.

-Pero… ponerme en los zapatos de Tai, es algo grande- se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-Bah, no es tan difícil- respondió Davis-. Está bien, si todos te quieren como líder, entonces yo también. ¡Izzy! ¡Izzy! ¡Izzy! ¡Vamos todos!

El grito _¡Izzy! ¡Izzy!_ fue unánime en la sala del apartamento Ichijouji, por lo que el pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción.

-Está bien, acepto- dijo Izzy finalmente-. Vamos a ponernos en marcha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-_¡Gennaaaaaaaai! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Pi!_

La aguda voz resonó en toda la sala donde Tai y los demás se encontraban desayunando.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Tai.

-Esa voz se me hizo muy familiar…- comentó Sora- ¿Será quien creo que es?

Las preguntas fueron respondidas cuando Gennai se hizo paso en la estancia trayendo consigo a Piximon, quien venía volando detrás del hombre hecho de datos.

-¡Hola a todos, mis queridos elegidos, pi!

-¡Piximon!- todos gritaron el nombre de la digimon perfeccionada y se levantaron a recibirla, con excepción de Matt, quien bajó la cabeza y echó un suspiro.

-_No puede ser. Primero, Tai y TK despertándome muy temprano, y ahora esto. Ese pequeño monstruo y su aguda vocecita no me van a dejar tranquilo en todo el día, estoy seguro. Me pregunto qué diablos está haciendo aquí._

-Elegidos, se preguntarán qué está haciendo Piximon aquí- dijo Gennai-. Bien, ella ha venido a ayudar a Tai y Matt para que puedan dominar el uso del Anticuerpo X. Yo mismo la llamé, creo que cuando se trata de entrenamientos, no hay nadie mejor.

-_Perfecto. Ahora va a estar conmigo durante todo el día-_ Matt seguía hablando consigo mismo en su mente-_. Si es tan buena en entrenamientos, ¿por qué no se va a ayudar a TK con la espada y me dejan en paz?_

-¿Piximon también va a ayudarnos con la espada de los Dioses, señor Gennai?- preguntó Patamon.

-No, lo siento- fue la respuesta-. Piximon está aquí para encargarse exclusivamente de Tai y Matt. No puede distraerse con otros asuntos. Quiero creer que Gatomon y Biyomon en sus etapas Mega serán una buena compañía para tu entrenamiento. Además, yo sé algo de lucha con espadas, si quieres también puedo ayudarlos.

-_Rayos…-_ pensó Matt, para finalmente no darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora y disponerse tomar su café.

-¡Eso sería sensacional!- exclamó Patamon-. TK, quiero empezar cuanto antes.

-Está bien, amigo- respondió el rubio-. Pero primero tenemos que terminar de desayunar. El entrenamiento será muy duro y te quedarás sin energías antes del almuerzo, tienes que comer bien.

TK acarició a su digimon en la cabeza mientras fijaba su vista en Matt. Si su hermano mayor había despertado de mal humor, era evidente que la visita de Piximon no alivianaba las cosas. La cara de desagrado de Matt le provocó una ligera sonrisa a TK; su hermano podía ser muy expresivo a veces.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finalmente, los elegidos se organizaron de la siguiente manera: el equipo conformado por Yolei y Mimi, se tenía que encargar de la primera zona, es decir, la parte residencial de la ciudad. El equipo de Davis y Ken ocuparía de la trabajosa zona 2, llena de edificios, parques y construcciones. Por último, Cody y Joe, el equipo restante, por consejo de Izzy fueron los primeros en elegir la zona 3, la zona lindante con las costas de Odaiba. Izzy, por su parte, había logrado contactar a algunos adultos que estaban dispuestos a ayudar y los dividió en las tres zonas. Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de Matt y TK, fue designado a la zona 2 con Davis y Ken, donde también iría Susumu Kamiya, el padre de Tai y Kari. Shin Kido, el más joven de los hermanos mayores de Joe, y un médico con experiencia en emergencias, fue designado a acompañar a Yolei y Mimi a la zona residencial a asistir a las víctimas que perdieron sus hogares. Por otro lado, Yoshie Izumi y Yuuko Kamiya optaron por cocinar en grandes cantidades para alimentar a la gente que lo necesitase. Joe y Cody contaban con la ayuda de Natsuko Takaishi y todo su equipo periodístico, quienes debían dar su mejor esfuerzo en proteger las costas de Odaiba para frenar el paso del agua. Por último, Shin Kido, el otro hermano mayor de Joe, y Haruhiko Takenouchi, el padre de Sora, acompañaban a Izzy trazando planes y trayectorias, y comunicándose una zona con otra. El pelirrojo quiso contar con la ayuda de ellos porque aún no estaba del todo convencido de su papel como líder, y pensó que delegar un poco de responsabilidades estaba bien para ser su primera vez al mando.

A las 12 del mediodía del sábado 15 de agosto, la reconstrucción de Odaiba había comenzado con altas expectativas y un buen ánimo por parte de todos los habitantes. Debido a todos los acontecimientos que se vienen sucediendo desde hacía ya 10 años, los residentes de Odaiba tomaban ya como algo común el hecho de ver digimon gigantes volando de un lado a otro o corriendo por las calles, lo que facilitaba mucho la tarea de los elegidos. Izzy finalmente se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a la computadora en su apartamento. Haruhiko y Shin también tenían sus laptops, y los tres usaban comunicadores con los cuales contactaban a los elegidos para dar indicaciones acerca del mejor proceder, sobre todo al equipo de Joe y Cody, ya que su trabajo era muy importante. Si el agua del mar lograba penetrar los diques destruidos o atravesar los muelles en reparación, toda la ciudad estaría perdida. Por suerte, Vikemon y sus poderes de hielo servían de mucho en la detención del agua, y la fuerza de Ankylomon permitía llevar rocas rápidamente para bloquear las fugas mientras los equipos de rescate reparaban los daños. Natsuko Takaishi, por su parte, coordinaba a sus compañeros de la estación de noticias, quienes se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para operar máquinas como grúas o mezcladoras, ya que hacía falta mucha ayuda y los equipos de emergencia no daban a basto.

Al equipo de Mimi y Yolei le estaba yendo muy bien. Algunas horas después de haber comenzado, la mayoría de las casas ya estaba en perfecto estado. Shuu Kido atendía a las víctimas una por una, mientras los equipos de emergencia reconstruían las viviendas. Mimi y Rosemon se encargaban de regresar la naturaleza a la normalidad, mientras que Yolei y Aquilamon creaban fuertes ráfagas que barrían los escombros y los amontonaban para que pudieran ser recogidos por las excavadoras con facilidad.

En cuanto al equipo de Davis, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como esperaban. Aunque UlforceVeedramon y Stingmon trabajaban muy bien y a gran velocidad, los edificios seguían derrumbándose, lo que significaba volver a empezar una y otra vez. Hiroaki sugirió comenzar la reparación empezando por el parque de diversiones, ya que se encontraba cerca de la costa, territorio de Joe y Cody, y desde ahí ir avanzando hasta finalizar en la escuela primaria de Odaiba, donde comenzaba la jurisdicción de Yolei y Mimi, en lugar de reparar puntos arbitrarios. Ken reconoció la idea como muy buena, y los equipos de rescate no iban a contradecir al otrora niño genio Ichijouji, por lo que tomaron la estrategia del señor Ishida y comenzaron a trabajar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

De regreso en el Digimundo, luego de haber finalizado en paz el desayuno, TK y Patamon se dirigieron al jardín subterráneo para comenzar el entrenamiento junto con Kari, Gatomon y Gennai, quienes los acompañaban.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Kari al ver el gran terreno bajo la tierra cubierto de verde césped y hermosas flores, e incluso árboles- ¿Cómo puede existir un lugar así bajo la tierra? Lo único que se ve en cualquier dirección es como si estuviéramos dentro de una cueva, pero este lindo jardín está bien iluminado.

-Fue un regalo de parte de Qinglongmon cuando construí la base- respondió Gennai-. Verás, construí este lugar con mis propias manos para proteger a todos los elegidos cuando el peor momento del Digimundo llegase, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado por completo. Cuando terminé de edificar esta base subterránea, Qinglongmon decidió agregarle un jardín que siempre se mantuviera verde e iluminado, pese a la falta de sol y aire que hay aquí abajo. Fue un bonito detalle. La aparición de los demonios me recordó la existencia de esta base y su conexión con mi casa del lago, y gracias a que Lilithmon destruyó mi casa, nos encontramos aquí el día de hoy.

-Señor Gennai, si no le molesta, me gustaría comenzar con el entrenamiento- interrumpió Patamon amablemente.

-Claro, amiguito. Comenzaremos sin más retrasos- dijo el adulto-. TK, por favor, es tu turno.

-Enseguida. ¡Patamon, digievoluciona!

-¡Patamon Warp-digievolves a… Seraphimon!

El arcángel digimon puso sus pies en el jardín subterráneo mientras recibía la espada de los Dioses de la terminal-D de TK. Al tocarla, y al igual que la vez anterior, la gastada y oxidada espada se incendió rápidamente, adoptando las bellas llamas azules que ahora la cubrían.

-Conque esa es la espada de los Dioses…- dijo Gennai, maravillado.

-Guaaaau…- espetaron Kari y Gatomon al unísono.

-Señor Gennai, cuando guste- dijo Seraphimon, apuntando al hombre con la espada sagrada.

-¿Cómo? ¡Eehh! Sí, sí, comencemos- respondió Gennai, volviendo a la normalidad luego de salir del trance que le había provocado la magnificente espada.

Gennai desenfundó la espada que llevaba en su cintura, un arma muy bella y reluciente con varios emblemas grabados en la empuñadura.

-Esta espada la utilicé en aquella ocasión en que traté de proteger los digihuevos del ataque de Piedmon, antes de que ustedes se convirtieran en elegidos. La fabriqué yo mismo con… bueno, eso ahora no importa. Lo que importa es que siempre me ha acompañado, y tengo le tengo un aprecio muy importante ¿Estás listo?

-Cuando guste- respondió Seraphimon.

Gennai arremetió contra el digimon Mega, quien esquivó el ataque de la espada y contraatacó con un rápido movimiento, que Gennai desvió con su arma.

-Nada mal, Seraphimon, nada mal. Pero aún te falta bastante para mejorar tu velocidad. ¡Prepárate!

Con un rápido movimiento, Gennai logró que Seraphimon suelte su arma, la cual cayó y se clavó en la tierra. TK, Kari y Gatomon no podían creer la velocidad con la que Gennai había atacado y la fuerza que utilizó para desarmar a un digimon Mega. El hombre hecho de datos guardó su espada en la funda e hizo una reverencia.

-Toma tu arma, Seraphimon, veo que aún no tienes nada de experiencia en combate de espadas. Tenemos mucho que practicar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Vamos, Matt. Se supone que Biyomon y yo deberíamos estar con TK allá afuera, pero en lugar de eso, estoy aquí intentando que te levantes de esa silla. No soy tu madre, ¿sabes?

-Mi madre nunca fue tan fastidiosa como tú, Sora- respondió el rubio.

-Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso porque sé lo que te pasa. Pero si a Tai no le importa, ¿por qué debería molestarte a ti?

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! Si tú te vas, yo me tendré que quedar sólo con Tai y Piximon- exclamó Matt-. Y eso implica que en un futuro muy cercano quiera asesinarlos a los dos cuando ya no soporte más sus griteríos.

-_¡Matt, pi! ¡Te estamos esperando, pi! ¡Ven pronto así revisamos la biblioteca de este lugar, pi!_

La aguda y particular voz de Piximon desde la sala de al lado se escuchó muy fuerte donde se encontraban Matt y Sora.

-Demonios… ¿qué hice para merecer esto?- musitó el rubio.

-Por favor, Matt, Piximon vino para ayudarlos exclusivamente a ti y a Tai, no la hagas esperar- dijo Sora sentándose en el regazo del rubio-. No entiendo cómo te puede molestar la graciosa y linda voz de esa digimon.

-Esa digimon es una histérica mandona. En cuanto deje de obedecer a lo que me pida, comenzará a gritar, y eso hará gritar a Tai, y juro por Dios que moriré si eso pasa.

-Por favor, querido, ve con ellos. Por mí- pidió Sora, acariciando la mejilla derecha de Matt.

-… Maldición- dijo el rubio-. Odio cuando haces eso. Ahora tendré que ir. Espero que estés contenta; y espero que puedas cargar con dos muertes en tu conciencia si Tai y Piximon comienzan a levantar la voz demasiado.

El rubio se puso de pie y con pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca donde Tai, Agumon y Piximon los esperaban a él y a Gabumon. Matt dirigió una última mirada de melancolía a Sora antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Vaya, Matt sí que puede ser muy exagerado a veces, jaja ¿No lo crees, Biyomon?

-Matt es así, Sora- comentó la digimon ave-. Estoy segura de que Tai podrá manejar la situación sin hacer enfadar a Matt.

-Pues eso espero, amiga- respondió Sora mientras ambas caminaban hacia el jardín-. Eso espero…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y aquí termina el capítulo. La reconstrucción de la ciudad ha comenzado, así como las investigaciones sobre el Anticuerpo X y el entrenamiento con la espada de los Dioses. Veremos cómo resulta todo en el próximo capítulo. Intenté ser algo gracioso con este capítulo, espero haberles sacado por lo menos una sonrisa, jeje.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Mientras los Davis y Ken reconstruían la estación televisiva Fuji TV, reciben un peculiar mensaje de un amigo del pasado y se lo comunican a los elegidos en el Digimundo. Kari y Sora dejan a TK entrenando con Gennai y parten en busca de pistas. El próximo capítulo será "_**Mi amigo, Wizardmon**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	31. Mi amigo, Wizardmon

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Aquí me tienen de regreso después de muuuuuucho tiempo. Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos por haber superado los 200 reviews de esta humilde historia que se originó una tarde de febrero. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo. La idea original era actualizar el 1° de agosto, día de Odaiba, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes. No obstante quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz día de Digimon (atrasado jeje) y espero que lo hayan pasado escuchando canciones o leyendo fics (yo hice las dos cosas jaja). Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Capítulo 31: Mi amigo Wizardmon**_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que los elegidos se habían separado. Seraphimon había encontrado en Gennai un compañero excepcional a la hora de entrenar con la espada. Las ayudas de Kari y Sora eran cada vez menores, por lo que decidieron dedicarse a limpiar la base subterránea de punta a punta, ya que en verdad era necesario. TK, por su parte, observaba atentamente el entrenamiento y ordenaba estrategias rápidas a su compañero digimon para intentar desarmar a Gennai, ya que obviamente no querían lastimarlo. Seraphimon, con el correr de los días, había logrado avanzar mucho en el manejo de la pesada Espada de los Dioses, y ya podía moverse a una gran velocidad, incluso a una velocidad mayor a la de MagnaAngemon con la Excalibur. Sin embargo, tanto TK como su digimon no entendían por qué Gennai podía esquivar todos los movimientos de su oponente con tanta facilidad, aún con la gran velocidad de Seraphimon. _"Es un secreto"_, era la única respuesta que salía de su boca ante la pregunta que TK le repetía una y otra vez. Por otro lado, Tai y Matt junto a Piximon continuaban "encerrados" en la biblioteca buscando alguna pista acerca de cómo hacer funcionar el Anticuerpo X con sus D3, parando únicamente para comer y dormir. Kari llegó a mencionar que nunca había visto a su hermano tan comprometido con algo, lo que revelaba el verdadero interés del moreno en lograr que la paz regrese al Digimundo.

Del otro lado del portal, los elegidos que se encontraban reparando Odaiba tuvieron que retrasar su trabajo debido a una fuerte tormenta que se desató repentinamente, debido a la época de lluvias del verano japonés. Izzy había dicho que las obras de reconstrucción tardarían un día y medio, pero ahora, tres días después de haber comenzado, la ciudad ya estaba casi en perfecto estado.

-Izzy, el equipo de Yolei y Mimi me informa que finalmente terminaron todo el trabajo en la zona 1.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo-. ¡Vaya! Eso es genial, señor Takenouchi. Podríamos decirles que vayan a ayudar a Davis y Ken, pero primero avíseles que se tomen un merecido descanso.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo- respondió el padre de Sora.

-Oye, Shin, ¿cómo van tu hermano y Cody?- inquirió Izzy.

-Joe me acaba de avisar que los digimon lograron frenar el paso del agua, aunque la tormenta les dejó más trabajo de lo normal, pero los muelles ya están casi listos. Creo que en un par de horas habrán terminado.

-Eso es estupendo, sin la ayuda de la madre de TK y su equipo no habríamos podido hacerlo tan rápido.

-¿Qué hay de Davis y Ken?- preguntó Tentomon.

-Ellos han mejorado bastante- respondió Izzy-. La idea del señor Ishida de comenzar por el parque de diversiones y avanzar hacia la zona residencial está dando buenos resultados. En estos tres días ya llevan un 90% de la zona reparada, y los edificios están listos para usarse nuevamente.

-¿90%? ¿Qué les falta hacer?- preguntó el digimon.

-Verás, aún deben reconstruir algunos negocios, pero lo más importante es la estación Fuji TV, que está casi en ruinas. ¿La recuerdas, verdad?

-Claro, fue donde se alojó Myotismon cuando estuvo aquí en el Mundo Real. El padre de Matt y TK trabaja ahí.- respondió Tentomon.

-En su momento era un empleado más, pero ahora es uno de los directores de la estación. Ven, vamos por algo más de café.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, Seraphimon y Gennai habían decidido tomar un descanso luego de haber entrenado toda la mañana. El digimon de TK, ahora en su etapa infantil, se encontraba reposando en el verde césped del jardín subterráneo junto a Gatomon, mientras el adulto estaba descansando en las sillas de jardín junto a TK y Kari.

-Uf, vaya, ese digimon tiene un potencial extraordinario para el manejo de la espada- dijo Gennai antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua fresca-. El dominio que tenía cuando era MagnaAngemon no se compara con esto.

-Señor Gennai, de eso quería hablarle- interrumpió TK-. He visto con mis propios ojos la mejoría de Seraphimon, incluso a estas alturas ustedes combaten a una velocidad que no puedo percibir con la vista, pero usted aún es capaz de bloquear los movimientos de Seraphimon con mucha facilidad, ¿cómo…?

-¿Otra vez con eso, TK?- interrumpió Gennai tajante, pero sonriendo-. Ya te lo dije, es un secreto.

-Señor Gennai- dijo Kari rápidamente al notar el ambiente que empezaba a formarse-. Me he estado preguntando algo desde hace un par de días, y creo que es el mejor momento para hablarlo ahora, que usted está descansando.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata, Kari?- respondió el rubio adulto.

-Bueno… me preguntaba por qué desde que llegamos a esta base subterránea, que tiene todas las comodidades, no hemos vuelto a pisar la superficie. Hace tres días que no vemos el cielo ni sentimos los rayos del sol en nuestra piel. Tan sólo es roca a donde quiera que mire, sin contar este hermoso jardín.

-Esperaba que me preguntaras eso, Kari- respondió Gennai-. Supongo que todos hemos estado muy ocupados aquí dentro trabajando. Ya sabes, tu hermano y Matt con el anticuerpo X, TK y yo con el entrenamiento, Leomon y Ogremon buscando a Daemon. Y claro, tú y Sora con las tareas domésticas, que vaya que sí hacían falta aquí adentro. Se los agradezco.

-Ah, ¿era sólo por eso?- dijo Kari no muy convencida- ¿De verdad no hay nada más detrás? ¿Quiere decir que si yo quiero en este momento puedo salir a caminar por la playa?

-Bueno, no exactamente- respondió Gennai con un tono más serio, lo que llamó la atención de la pareja de elegidos-. En realidad sí hay un motivo que no he querido decirles. Pero no es nada malo ni extraño, es sólo que con Daemon escondido quien sabe dónde, no me agrada la idea de que lo estén buscando arbitrariamente por el Digimundo, sin saber cuándo podría aparecer. Por eso Leomon y Ogremon están encargándose del asunto.

-¿Y qué hay de las esferas que Kari y Davis encontraron en el castillo de los demonios?- preguntó TK.

-¡Ah! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de eso!- exclamó Gennai-. Tengo buenas noticias. Cuando Ogremon y Leomon se marcharon, se llevaron todas las esferas con ellos y se las entregaron a Swanmon, la compañera de Elecmon al servicio de los digimon bebés. Swanmon está escondida con todos los bebés en una cueva remota desde que Daemon destruyó la Ciudad del Inicio cuando todo esto comenzó, ¿recuerdan?

-Claro, fue cuando Daemon nos atacó a mí y a Patamon y el pobre Elecmon se sacrificó para salvarnos- dijo TK bajando la vista, por lo que Kari rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo.

-Bien, el asunto es que Swanmon les dijo a los muchachos que las esferas efectivamente se trataban de datos de digimon que murieron, y que ella podía regresarlos a la vida en forma de digihuevos que eventualmente regresarían a sus etapas regulares.

-¡Esa es una noticia maravillosa!- exclamó Kari, abrazando fuertemente a TK, quien ahora sonreía levemente.

-Eso quiere decir que Elecmon, Andromon e Impmon regresarán con nosotros…- dijo TK para sí mismo, mientras visualizaba a cada uno de sus amigos caídos en la batalla contra los demonios.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Bien, aquí estamos. La estación Fuji TV- dijo Davis-. El último lugar a reparar.

-_Pronto volverás a estar como siempre, vieja amiga_- susurró Hiroaki Ishida con su vista fija en el desfachatado edificio.

Si bien la estación televisiva aún se encontraba en pie, la mayoría de los cristales de las ventanas había desaparecido y algunas zonas se encontraban venidas a menos, incluyendo la característica esfera del edificio.

-Muchachos, Hiroaki y yo comenzaremos con las reparaciones, ustedes y los digimon mejor entren al edificio y busquen si hay personas que necesiten ayuda- dijo Susumu Kamiya.

Davis y Ken, junto a los digimon, acataron la petición del padre de Tai y comenzaron a correr hacia la estación televisiva, por lo que no pudieron ver cuando Susumu se acercó hacia Hiroaki.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- comenzó Susumu con la plática.

-He estado algo ocupado- respondió Hiroaki-. Ser uno de los directores de Fuji TV consume gran parte de mi tiempo. O por lo menos lo hacía cuando la estación seguía en pie, jeje.

-La recuperaremos, no te preocupes- dijo Susumu, reconfortando a su compañero-. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo fue que nos distanciamos tanto? Solíamos ser buenos amigos.

-Bueno, si debo decirlo, recuerdo que cuando TK y Kari oficializaron su relación, estuviste varias semanas molesto.

-Es cierto, lo reconozco. Pero es que se trataba de mi hija, entiende. Fue la primera vez que llevó un novio a la casa, y por más que haya sido tu hijo, que lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Debiste suponer que algo de esto pasaría. Desde niños nunca se separaban uno del otro. Y si estaban en dos lugares diferentes, siempre encontraban la manera de comunicarse- dijo Hiroaki, para luego caminar unos pasos y encender un cigarro-. Es más, creo que TK ha pasado más tiempo de su vida con tu familia que conmigo.

-Hiroaki…- dijo el señor Kamiya, compadeciéndose del hombre que tenía al lado.

-Oh, pero no lo tomes de ese modo, no. La culpa es mía, y es un error que estoy tratando de corregir, o por lo menos lo estaba antes de que todo esto de los digimon malignos ocurriera.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra- dijo Susumu cambiando de tema rápidamente, y junto al señor Ishida comenzaron a trabajar.

Varios pisos más arriba, Davis y Ken se encontraban revisando la estación sala por sala, en busca de personas que hubiesen quedado atrapadas bajo algunos escombros o algo parecido.

-Vamos, Ken, aquí no hay nadie- dijo Wormmon.

-Opino igual, Davis, este lugar está completamente vacío- agregó Veemon.

-Lo sé, Veemon, sin embargo…

-¿Tú también, Davis?- preguntó Ken.

-Sí, siento que hay alguien en algún lugar de este sitio esperando que lo encontremos.

-Sigamos- dijo Ken-. Vayamos a la terraza, es lo único que no revisamos.

Los elegidos continuaron su ascenso por las endebles escaleras, caminando con mucho cuidado, y poco tiempo después llegaron a la última planta del edificio, la terraza donde estaba el pasillo que comunicaba con la desaparecida estructura esférica.

-Vaya, desde aquí arriba se puede ver que nuestros amigos han avanzado mucho- dijo Davis-. La ciudad está casi como nueva.

-De hecho no veo movimiento en la zona de Yolei, las chicas deben haber terminado- agregó Ken-. Las casas e incluso la escuela regresaron a la normalidad. Estoy muy contento.

-¡Davis! ¡Mira eso!- exclamó Veemon, sorprendiendo a los elegidos.

Los elegidos voltearon hacia donde Veemon señalaba y vieron confusos cómo una extraña nube morada comenzaba a formarse delante de ellos.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso, Ichijouji? ¿Un enemigo?- preguntó Davis.

-No lo sé, tendremos que esperar para ver- respondió el de cabello azul.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-¡Sora! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos!- exclamó Matt abrazando a su novia de una manera que la sorprendió mientras aún terminaba de cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca.

-…Matt, nunca eres tan "cariñoso", ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó la elegida del Amor.

-_Por favor, mátame_- le susurró Matt en el oído.

-¡Te oí, Matt, jajaja!- gritó Tai entre risas-. No te alarmes, Sora. Sucede que Piximon y yo estamos muy compenetrados en esta investigación y saltamos de libro a libro rápidamente, incluso Agumon y Gabumon trabajan seriamente, pero parece que a tu novio el astronauta no le agrada eso. Pareciera que está en la luna todo el tiempo ¡jajaja!

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de Tai, y procedió a tomar asiento al lado de Matt.

-Cielos, Tai, parece que la universidad ha hecho un cambio drástico en tu cerebro. Nunca creí que te encontraría tan animado dentro de una biblioteca, jaja- comentó Sora.

-¡PUEDEN PARAR DE JUGAR Y PONERSE A TRABAJAR, PI!- exclamó Piximon a todo pulmón, obligando a los tres amigos y a los tres digimon a cubrirse las orejas.

-¡Rayos! ¡Piximon, no tenías que gritar tan fuerte!- le reprochó Tai.

-Lo siento, pi. Era la única manera de que me escucharan. Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro, pi. Aquí hay más libros.

-Ven, Matt, yo te ayudaré- dijo Sora-. Biyomon, tú ve con Agumon y Gabumon, por favor.

-_Cuando logre utilizar el anticuerpo X y Gabumon tenga otra digievolución, lo primero que haremos será aniquilar a ese pequeño digimon volador…_- pensó Matt para sus adentros mientras regresaba a su asiento.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La nube morada que había aparecido en la terraza delante de Davis y Ken poco a poco fue comenzando a tomar forma, hasta que los cuatro espectadores pudieron reconocerlo.

-¡Wizardmon!- exclamaron los cuatro a la vez.

-…Hola- se limitó a decir la transparente y fantasmal figura del digimon-. Tiempo sin verlos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- exclamó Davis.

-Me alegra verlos, no tengo mucho tiempo y no estaba seguro de encontrar a alguien justo a tiempo- dijo Wizardmon- ¿Gatomon y Kari están con ustedes?

-No, lo siento- dijo Ken-. Ellas se encuentran en el Digimundo en estos momentos.

-Entiendo. En ese caso tendré que darles este mensaje a ustedes.

-Claro, por favor confía en nosotros- respondió Veemon.

-Bien, se los diré. Sé dónde se oculta Daemon, el último demonio con vida.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió Ken-. Dinos, por favor.

-Lamentablemente desconozco cómo pueden hacer para llegar hasta aquel lugar donde la luz no brilla hace mucho tiempo, un lugar repleto de oscuridad. El lugar que Daemon eligió para esconderse mientras prepara su plan final. Imagino que ya lo han deducido, Daemon se encuentra en…

-El Mar Oscuro…- completó Ken la frase, dejando caer su D3 negro al suelo debido al impacto de la noticia.

-Exacto. Por favor, comuníquenle el mensaje al resto de los elegidos, no hay mucho tiempo. Tienen que dejar a Daemon contra las cuerdas antes de que termine sus preparativos para su… ción… vor, se los… argo…- Wizardmon continuaba hablando mientras se desvanecía, por lo que sus últimas palabras no quedaron muy en claro para los elegidos.

-¡Demonios! Se tuvo que marchar y no entendí esa última parte- dijo Davis.

-Supongo que lo último que dijo fue _"por fa__**vor, se los**__ enc__**argo**__"_- comentó Ken haciendo énfasis en las sílabas-. Pero lo que no puedo deducir es lo que dijo antes de eso. Dijo que debíamos acorralar a Daemon antes de que termine sus preparativos para… y ahí me pierdo.

-Bien, supongo que de todos modos no importa. Lo importante es decirles a los demás lo que acabamos de pasar para que encuentren a Daemon rápido.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ken-. Andando.

-Eeemmm… ¿Ichijouji?- dijo Davis de repente- ¿Cómo haremos para comunicarnos con Tai y los demás en el Digimundo si Gennai selló la puerta?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé- contestó el elegido de la Bondad-. Por lo pronto dejemos que el señor Ishida y el señor Kamiya se encarguen de la reparación de este lugar y nosotros vamos a ver a Izzy.

-De acuerdo- respondió el moreno.

Davis y Ken descendieron rápidamente y les informaron brevemente a los dos adultos su cambio de planes, a los que éstos accedieron de la mejor manera. Finalmente, tras un destello de los D3, Exveemon y Stingmon emprendieron el vuelo hacia el apartamento Izumi. Mientras estaban en el aire, sorpresivamente la voz de Wizardmon se oyó una última vez en los oídos de los elegidos.

"_Por favor, díganle a Gatomon que falta muy poco para que nos veamos…"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

TK, Seraphimon y Gennai se encontraban continuando con el entrenamiento después de haber tomado un descanso, pero sus actividades fueron interrumpidas cuando Centarumon irrumpió en el jardín subterráneo informando que Izzy quería comunicarse con los elegidos.

-Seguramente quiere decirnos que el Mundo Real regresó a la normalidad- dijo Gennai-. Voy a quitar el sello un momento para que podamos hablar todos juntos. Kari, por favor, avísale a tu hermano y a los demás que nos veremos ahora mismo en la sala general. Gracias.

La castaña y su digimon rápidamente se dirigieron a la biblioteca para dar el mensaje, mientras Seraphimon regresaba a su etapa infantil y subía a la cabeza de TK.

-¡Patamon! Esta vez regresaste a la etapa infantil, y no a tu etapa en entrenamiento como siempre- dijo TK alegremente.

-Me siento mucho más acostumbrado al gasto de energía que produce la digievolución Mega, creo que por eso regreso a esta etapa- respondió Patamon con el mismo entusiasmo-. Supongo que también es parte del entrenamiento.

TK y Patamon llegaron a su lugar en la sala general de la base de Gennai y tomaron asiento, a la vez que el resto de los elegidos y sus digimon ingresaban en la estancia. Gennai se colocó junto a Centarumon en los controles de la gran computadora, y se dispuso a teclear la clave para quitar el sello de la puerta al Digimundo y permitir la comunicación con Izzy.

-¿Estás seguro de quitar el sello?- preguntó Centarumon a su amigo en voz baja.

-Sí, no creo que pase nada- respondió Gennai-. Si Daemon hubiese querido regresar al Mundo Real, ya lo hubiese hecho de alguna otra forma que desconozcamos, jaja.

Leomon y Ogremon llegaron a la sala general sin noticias sobre el paradero de Daemon después de haberlo buscado durante todo el día, y se preguntaron por qué estaban todos reunidos. Kari les explicó la situación y ambos tomaron asiento en los lugares que quedaban libres. Después de unos minutos, Gennai dio el aviso y la gran pantalla de la sala general se encendió, mostrando un Izzy de aspecto preocupado, muy diferente a lo que todos esperaban.

-Izzy, ¿qué es esa cara? ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Tai tan extrañado como el resto.

-No tengo buenas noticias- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Le pasó algo a alguien durante las reparaciones?- preguntó Kari-. Por favor, Izzy, no nos hagas preocupar.

-No, no. No es nada de eso. La reparación de Odaiba está yendo de maravilla, ya sólo faltan unos pocos edificios- dijo Izzy con un tono más aliviado-. Es otra cosa. Será mejor que ellos se los expliquen.

Tras sus palabras, Izzy se apartó del monitor de su laptop para dar paso a las caras de Ken y Davis, quienes reflejaban la misma expresión del elegido del Conocimiento.

-¡Davis! ¡Ken! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó TK- ¡Díganlo de una vez, por favor!

-Les contaremos todo desde el principio- dijo Davis al otro lado de la pantalla-. Ichijouji y yo estábamos en las ruinas de Fuji TV, el último lugar que debíamos reparar. Entramos en busca de alguien que necesitase ayuda, y cuando menos lo esperábamos, el espíritu de Wizardmon se nos apareció.

-¡¿Wizardmon?!- exclamó Gatomon.

-¿Y qué fue lo que les dijo para dejarlos tan preocupados?- inquirió Matt.

-Verán, él nos dijo dónde se encuentra Daemon, y que debíamos decírselo a ustedes de inmediato- respondió Ken-. Parece que Daemon está planeando su última jugada, y no queda mucho tiempo para que todo esté perdido.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala general de la base secreta de Gennai. Fuese donde fuese que Daemon se estuviere escondiendo, había estado planeando algo, y según Wizardmon no quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿Wizardmon preguntó por mí?- dijo Gatomon.

-Eeemmm… sí. Respecto a eso, Wizardmon dejó un mensaje para ti- dijo Davis, no muy seguro de decir lo que seguía a continuación-. Dijo que falta muy poco para que se vean nuevamente.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la sala, pues las palabras de Wizardmon eran muy confusas. _ "¿Verse nuevamente? ¿Significa eso que Wizardmon regresaría a la vida? O por el contrario, ¿significaría algo malo para Gatomon?"_ Las preguntas eran muchas en la mente de los elegidos y los digimon, hasta que Ogremon tomó la iniciativa y les recordó a todos algo que no habían preguntado.

-Y bien, entonces, ¿Dónde está Daemon?- preguntó el digimon ogro.

La pregunta de Ogremon trajo a todos de regreso, quienes se dieron cuenta de que aún no habían recibido ese detalle. Ahora fue el turno de Davis y Ken de hacer un silencio incómodo. Ken particularmente recordaba de una manera muy nítida el Mar Oscuro, pues aún cuando su última visita había sido hace diez años, las pesadillas y el recuerdo de su hermano y su pasado como el Emperador de los Digimon lograban mantenerlo despierto muchas noches, con una Yolei que lo reconfortaba y le recordaba que eso no era más que el pasado y malos recuerdos, pero que su presente era muy diferente y lleno de luz y esperanza. Ante la negativa de su amigo, Davis se acercó más a la pantalla.

-Escuchen. Daemon se encuentra en… el Mar Oscuro.

Por tercera vez el silencio reinó en el lugar, pero esta vez el motivo lo permitía. Finalmente era de conocimiento de todos. Daemon se oculta en el Mar Oscuro. Por eso Ogremon y Leomon no lo encontraban. Por eso el Digimundo permanecía inalterado desde el escape del Área Oscura. Ahora el problema era doble. Buscar y detener a Daemon significaba internarse en ese mundo de tinieblas por cuenta propia, pero si no lo hacían, quien sabe qué cosas podría estar maquinando el último demonio con vida para deshacerse de los elegidos. Centarumon estaba convencido de que Daemon tenía presente que los elegidos habían tomado el Anticuerpo X de las ruinas del castillo, así que suponía que el demonio estaba preparando algo para actuar en consecuencia.

El resto del día transcurrió de una manera solemne y deprimida. TK y Patamon no sintieron deseos de continuar con el entrenamiento, y las investigaciones en la biblioteca fueron pospuestas para el día siguiente. Los elegidos cenaron y se acostaron, y el ambiente era tal que a Tai no le importó que TK se acostara en la habitación de Kari.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- preguntó la castaña al rubio que tenía acostado a su lado en la cama grande.

-No lo sé. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir- respondió TK.

-No tienes que cargar con todo esto, TK- dijo Kari-. Tú y Patamon han estado entrenando sin descanso, e incluso hace unos días estuvieron prácticamente muertos después de la batalla con Lucemon, en la que por cierto no nos dejaron participar.

-¿Me vas a reprochar eso ahora?- preguntó TK.

-No, claro que no. Mi punto es que somos un equipo, y debemos trabajar como tal. Mira, entiendo perfectamente tu odio hacia las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Obviamente no lo viví, pero sé todo por lo que pasaste cuando tenías apenas ocho años. Eras un niño. Pero eso no te da la libertad de comportarte como un justiciero que quiere hacer todo por su propia cuenta. Ya me enojé contigo y sufrí por ti cuando decidiste sacrificarte allá en el Área Oscura, pero créeme que no voy a permitir que hagas una cosa semejante otra vez. Te quiero TK, y no quiero que "se te tenga que ocurrir algo" a ti sólo. Por eso estamos todos juntos, para pensar todos juntos y pelear contra la oscuridad todos juntos.

-Tienes razón. Gracias, Kari. Prometo no volver a guardarte un secreto de esa magnitud. De ahora en adelante siempre tendré presente que tú y yo somos un dúo y juntos no habrá nada que pueda detenernos. Y ya tengo una idea, que compartiré con todos mañana, ahora sólo quiero dormir un poco.

Kari se acurrucó de costado, dándole la espalda a TK, quien se ubicó detrás de ella en la misma posición y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Me prometes que nunca volverás a jugar al héroe y tomarás todo en tus manos para que no nos pase nada a nosotros?- preguntó Kari-. Haremos todo, todos juntos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo fue que tú y yo cambiamos papeles? Jajaja- sonrió TK-. Sí, lo prometo. Buenas noches, linda. Que duermas bien.

Kari cerró los ojos y se relajó en el abrazo de TK, por lo que no pudo ver que al momento de la promesa, el rubio había cruzado los dedos.

_-Lo siento, Kari, pero no puedo prometer eso. Yo daría mi vida por todos ustedes_- pensó TK antes de quedarse dormido.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bien, aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que no les haya resultado demasiado aburrido o confuso, ando con poca inspiración pero quería terminarlo para todos ustedes, que agradezco que estén esperando este humilde fic. Vayamos a otros temas. Supongo que todos habrán visto algo del Odaiba FES, ay cómo quisiera vivir en Japón! Jajaja. ¿Les gustó el segundo tráiler de Digimon TRI? A mí me encantó, y esa escena en la que sale TK saludando y después se va caminando me hizo pensar "nuestros niños elegidos han crecido" Jajaja. ¿Qué opinan de la chica de lentes y el chico de cabello rojo? ¿Nuevos elegidos? ¿Enemigos? Ya nos enteraremos.

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Los elegidos, a excepción de Tai y Matt, deciden partir hacia el Mar Oscuro, donde un nuevo viaje y nuevos enemigos los esperan. Daemon comienza su última jugada. El próximo capítulo será "_**Las criaturas de la oscuridad**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen revews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	32. Las criaturas de la oscuridad

Hola a todos! Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar (_**Nats28**_, creo que tenías razón jajaja)Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en especial a _**CarlosZambrano (Guest)**_ por dejar su primer review en el fic con tan lindas palabras, te agradezco ahora porque de otro modo no podría jeje. Saben que siempre respondo los reviews, significan mucho para mí y para el fic. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Capítulo 31: Las criaturas de la oscuridad**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Finamente, en la tarde-noche del 18 de agosto, cuatro días después de haber comenzado, Izzy dio por concluida la reconstrucción de Odaiba. La ciudad que albergó a los elegidos desde su niñez luego del incidente en Hikarigaoka, se encontraba como nueva gracias a las acciones de los humanos y sus digimon, que también contaron con la ayuda de los equipos de rescate y la acción de varios ciudadanos.

Los cinco elegidos que se encontraban en el Digimundo habían regresado al Mundo Real momentáneamente para felicitar a sus amigos por su trabajo, y Tai tuvo la idea de organizar una pequeña reunión en la residencia Kamiya para festejar la recuperación de la ciudad, y también para que todos se divirtieran un poco y se despejaran antes de decidir qué hacer con respecto a Daemon. En casa de Tai y Kari se encontraban los doce elegidos divididos en pequeños grupos conversando. Más atrás, cerca de la cocina, los adultos también hablaban y se divertían recordando viejas épocas. Junto a Yuuko y Susumu Kamiya estaban Hiroaki Ishida, Natsuko Takaishi, los Izumi, los Motomiya, Toshiko y Haruhiko Takenouchi, y por último los Ichijouji, que acababan de llegar. El resto de los padres de los elegidos no había podido concurrir a la reunión por un motivo u otro, pero eso ya no importaba, pues todos la estaban pasando bien. Sin embargo, pese a que la reunión era para divertirse y disfrutar, Izzy, Tai, Matt y Sora conversaban directamente sobre el anticuerpo X y el sobre mejor proceder para acabar con Daemon, mientras por otro lado Joe y Mimi jugaban al ta-te-ti, con una gran ventaja por parte del joven de gafas.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que Tai y yo nos apresuremos a descubrir cómo usar el anticuerpo X y que solamente él, TK y yo vayamos al Mar Oscuro a pelear con Daemon. Nadie más debería ponerse en peligro en vano.

—Matt, por favor, esa es una pésima idea— le recriminó Izzy—. Entiendo que ustedes dos y TK son los únicos que tienen posibilidades de vencer a Daemon, pero si Centarumon está en lo cierto al pensar que Daemon ya sabe que tenemos el anticuerpo X con nosotros, es de suponer que el demonio esté preparando algo para sacar ventaja con eso.

—Izzy tiene razón, cielo, por algo es el último demonio con vida. Daemon supo jugar bien sus cartas y puso a pelear a sus camaradas en su lugar, incluso Lucemon llegó a caer en sus redes. En mi opinión, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al Mar Oscuro todos juntos.

—Pero ¿qué hay de Kari y Ken?—preguntó Tai—. Todos sabemos que ellos han estado sufriendo pesadillas por causa de ese lugar durante casi toda su vida. No podemos ponerlos en peligro.

—En realidad estaba pensando que sólo los primeros ocho elegidos deberíamos ir. De ese modo Yolei y Cody no estarían en peligro, y también protegeríamos a Ken. En cuanto a Davis, si bien se ha esforzado mucho y logró que Veemon alcanzara el nivel Mega, el lugar al que tenemos pensado ir no es ningún juego, y sinceramente no tengo ganas de renegar con sus pretensiones de ser un héroe. Además, si vamos nosotros ocho, podremos proteger a Kari con más seguridad.

—Tienes razón, Izzy, tus buenas ideas nunca se agotan, jaja—dijo Sora—. Pero la última vez que nos fuimos al Digimundo, Davis se coló en el viaje, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que no lo hará de nuevo?

—Ya tengo la solución para eso—respondió Izzy cerrando sus ojos de manera engreída—. Anoche, el señor Gennai se puso en contacto con Swanmon, y ella le dijo que los digihuevos de nuestros amigos se encontraban en perfecto estado, y que si lo deseábamos, podíamos ir por ellos cuando quisiéramos.

— ¡Ya entiendo! Es tan simple como encargarle a Davis ir por los digihuevos mientras nosotros nos escabullimos al Mar Oscuro— la sonrisa de Tai era contagiosa—. Me alegra que todo esté bien pensado, ahora vayamos a comer algo y a relajarnos. Ya mañana les diremos el plan a los demás.

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa cercana, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody conversaban sobre temas más banales mientras reían jugando cartas. Cody, Ken, TK y Kari habían quedado fuera de juego, por lo que la ronda final era entre Yolei y Davis. Uno frente al otro, y en el medio se hallaba la baraja. El juego era simple: ambos se iban turnando en sacar una carta dicha baraja, y a quien le tocara el as de corazones perdería automáticamente. Era el turno de Davis y quedaban sólo dos cartas, lo que significaba que una de ellas era el desgraciado as, y la otra le aseguraba la victoria. Ken decidió poner las cosas algo más interesante y tomó las dos cartas, una con cada mano.

—Vamos a poner esto más divertido. Elijan cada uno una carta, así ambos tienen las mismas posibilidades de ganar, y nadie va a decir que perdió porque el otro eligió antes.

—Es una gran idea, Ken— animó Cody.

Davis y Yolei tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo y se miraron el uno a otro. Luego los ojos de los dos rivales se posaron en las cartas que Ken sostenía. TK, Kari y Cody se ubicaron detrás del elegido de la Bondad, por lo que los cuatro podían ver que la carta a su izquierda (es decir, a la derecha de Yolei y Davis, que estaban en frente de ellos) era la que haría perder a quien la tomara. La tensión incrementaba a cada segundo mientras el moreno y la pelimorada no se decidían en su elección. Ken sintió correr sudor frío por su espina cuando Yolei puso sus dedos sobre la carta que tenía a su derecha, pero la joven de lentes rápidamente cambió su elección, para luego volver a posar sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar en la carta de la derecha otra vez. Antes de que pudiera volver a cambiar de elección, Davis rápidamente tomó la carta de la izquierda, para toparse con la sorpresa de que había ganado el juego.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡Soy el campeón! ¡En tu asquerosa cara, Inoue! ¡Jajajaja!

El heredero de los googles tomó a DemiVeemon en sus brazos y comenzó a bailar ridículamente mientras Yolei contenía las ganas de matarlo a golpes, después de todo debía ser una buena perdedora. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse demasiado.

— ¡Vamos, Davis! ¡Tienes 21 años! ¡Deja de bailar como un niñito!

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Nada de lo que digas me detendrá mientras festejo en tu cara, Yolei!

El grupo aplaudió al "campeón" y luego de otro rato de risas y charlas, la reunión llegó a su fin y los elegidos se prepararon para regresar a casa con sus familias. Mientras se estaban retirando, Tai llamó a Davis a un lugar apartado para hablar en privado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tai?— indagó el moreno.

—Verás, quería preguntarte… ¿por qué no vino tu hermana?

El rostro de Davis se transformó en una mueca de desagrado mientras volteaba la vista hacia arriba.

—Ah, era eso. Ella se fue a un concierto con sus amigas. Dijo que estaba molesta contigo por aceptar su invitación a salir y luego desaparecer durante más de dos semanas.

Tai cambió su semblante a una graciosa preocupación mientras imaginaba a Jun enojada, pero luego recordó el segundo asunto que quería hablar con Davis.

—De acuerdo, ya arreglaré eso. Pero hay algo más que quería tratar contigo.

— Dime.

—Verás, el señor Gennai te ha encargado una misión— soltó Tai tras una malvada sonrisa—. Es algo que sólo puedes hacer tú.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— la mirada de Davis lanzaba destellos por doquier.

—Eeemm… sí, por supuesto que hablo en serio. El señor Gennai te encomendó la tarea de encontrar a Swanmon y traer los digihuevos de nuestros amigos a la base del continente Server, para que puedan volver a la vida en un lugar más que seguro.

— ¡¿Hablas de Impmon y los demás?! ¡Claro que puedo hacer eso! Y cuando regrese podremos ir todos al Mar Oscuro a vencer a Daemon, ¿cierto?

—… … … ¡Por supuesto! … No podríamos hacerlo sin ti, Davis. Así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo harás?

— ¡Sí!— la vitalidad en la mirada de Davis logró tocar el corazón de Tai, pero no podía decirle que no iría al Mar Oscuro con ellos.

— ¡Perfecto! En unos pocos días tienes que ir al Digimundo y Centarumon les dirá a ti y a Veemon cómo llegar ¿entendido?

— ¡Fuerte y claro, capitán! ¡Adiós, nos vemos!

—_Pobre Davis, tan ingenuo como siempre_— pensó Tai mientras se despedía del resto de sus amigos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A la mañana siguiente, los elegidos se encontraron en la base de Gennai, o por lo menos once de ellos, pues Davis no estaba. Los mayores aprovecharon el momento para explicar a Ken, Yolei y Cody que ellos (y Davis) no irían al Mar Oscuro, pues era un lugar muy peligroso y no querían ponerlos en peligro. Los tres elegidos entendieron rápidamente, y acordaron quedarse en el Digimundo junto a Gennai por si pasaba algo o si alguien llegara a necesitar ayuda. También les informaron acerca de su plan para "despistar" a Davis, y le pidieron a Ken que lo acompañara a traer los digihuevos cuando llegara el momento de marcharse. Los minutos pasaron, y la ausencia del moreno se hizo más que evidente.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Davis?— preguntó Cody—. Apuesto a que todavía sigue durmiendo.

—Si hasta el bello durmiente de TK está aquí con nosotros, es imposible que alguien siga en la cama— comentó Matt, ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermano menor.

— ¡Chicos! Buenos días— saludó Gennai entrando a la sala—. No pude evitar escucharlos. Davis me sorprendió llegando temprano en la mañana y me dijo que le indicara dónde ir a buscar los digihuevos.

Un silencio aterrador se formó en el lugar, y todos intercambiaron miradas.

—… … No le dijiste, ¿cierto?— preguntó Tai, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

—Sí, claro que le dije, se veía muy animado, ¿por qué?

—No puede ser… Ese bastardo, le dije que tenía que esperar unos días— musitó Tai—. Ahora no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que irnos al Mar Oscuro de inmediato, antes de que Davis regrese. Tenemos sólo algunas horas para prepararnos. ¡Sora! Trae las mochilas. ¡Agumon! Tú…

— ¡UN MOMENTO, PI!

— ¡Piximon!— exclamaron todos a coro al ver al pequeño digimon perfeccionado ingresando en el lugar.

—Tai y Matt no pueden irse a ningún lado. No mientras no hayamos descubierto cómo usar el anticuerpo X.

El moreno y el rubio se quedaron petrificados al escuchar las palabras de Piximon.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— preguntó Matt.

—Lo siento, pero Piximon tiene razón, chicos— dijo Gennai—. El anticuerpo X es lo mejor que tenemos para enfrentar a Daemon además de la espada de los Dioses, y no podemos dejar que ustedes dos se marchen hasta no saber cómo usarlo. Podría significar un gran peligro el que no puedan usarlo.

—Bien, de acuerdo, lo entiendo— dijo Matt volteando hacia el rubio menor—. TK, toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti ahora. Mientras Tai y yo estamos aquí, tú, Patamon y la espada de los Dioses serán los encargados de mantener a raya a Daemon, por lo menos hasta que estemos todos juntos nuevamente. Y por favor, cuida a Sora.

—Lo prometo, hermano.

—TK, no me gusta nada decir esto, pero te encargo a Kari.

—No te preocupes, Tai, la cuidaré con mi vida.

—Más te vale, sino la primera víctima del anticuerpo X serás tú, ¿entendido?

TK tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente, para luego ver a Tai y Matt despedirse del grupo y desaparecer junto con Piximon tras las puertas de la biblioteca. No había tiempo que perder.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las horas pasaron, y los elegidos finalmente terminaron de prepararse para el viaje hacia el desconocido Mar Oscuro, lugar que sólo unos pocos conocían, pero no en su totalidad.

—Bien, creo que ya está todo— dijo Joe cerrando la última mochila—. Gracias a la ayuda de Cody, pude organizar todo lo necesario en una mochila para cada uno. Así estaremos cubiertos ante cualquier emergencia.

—Ustedes son geniales, superior Joe.

—Por favor, Mimi, hacía años que no me llamabas así.

—Lo sé, pero este momento me hizo recordar a nuestra primera aventura, en un mundo desconocido, contigo preparando lo necesario. Es nostalgia, supongo.

Los elegidos siguieron hablando, mientras en otro lado de la base, Ken, TK y Kari conversaban sobre algo más importante.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo nuevamente? Todos confiamos en ti, Ken.

—Pues…

—No lo presiones, TK. Estoy segura de que podrá hacerlo si todos lo ayudamos como en aquella otra ocasión.

—Sé que hace años abrimos la puerta al Mar Oscuro desde el D3 negro, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo otra vez.

—Confiamos en ti, Ken— dijo TK poniendo su mano en el hombro del elegido de la Bondad, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo listo, los elegidos salieron al exterior de la base, al Digimundo que no habían visto hacía días, ese hermoso cielo azul y césped verde, y Ken tomó la delantera. El joven de cabellos negros extrajo el Digivice de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia adelante. Un aura oscura brotó del aparato y el espacio delante de ellos comenzó a deformarse, dejando una visión del interior de ese mundo de tinieblas. Ken sintió cómo la oscuridad volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo poco a poco y sentía ganas de gritar, pero la mano de su querida Yolei sobre la suya lo trajo de regreso a tierra. Cody se unió a sus amigos ayudando a mantener la puerta abierta poniendo su mano sobre la de Yolei, tal como todos los elegidos lo hicieron cuando encerraron a Daemon en el Mar Oscuro hacía ya diez años.

— ¡No van a aguantar mucho tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!— exclamó Izzy.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, TK fue el primero en lanzarse al portal, seguido de Patamon, Kari y Gatomon. Los siguientes en entrar fueron, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Sora, Biyomon y Tentomon, y por último Izzy, quien antes de ingresar al mundo de la oscuridad levantó su mano en señal de saludo a sus amigos. Después Ken soltó su D3 y el portal se cerró, y todo regresó a la normalidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

— ¡¿Qué fue ese estruendo?!— preguntó Tai tras el enorme ruido que logró sacudir las paredes de la biblioteca, haciendo que algunos libros se cayeran de sus estantes.

—Creo que era la voz de Izzy, parece que los muchachos ya se fueron.

—Matt está en lo correcto— interrumpió Gennai ingresando en la estancia—. Ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre y podré ayudarlos con los libros algunas horas.

— ¿Y dónde están Ken y los demás?— preguntó el líder del grupo.

—Ken se agotó mucho tras usar su D3 para abrir el portal, y ahora está descansando. Yolei y Cody lo acompañan.

— ¿Y qué hay de Leomon y Ogremon?— inquirió esta vez Agumon.

—Ya que los chicos se fueron tras Daemon, no hace falta que ellos salgan a buscarlo, así que los envié a preparar el almuerzo, jaja.

Las risas resonaron en las paredes de la biblioteca tras la ocurrencia de Gennai, pero pocos segundos después, Piximon comenzó a gritar que no había tiempo para reír y que todos debían ponerse a trabajar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al otro lado del portal, los elegidos aparecieron a unos dos metros sobre la tierra, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue caer bruscamente al suelo. A diferencia de lo que Kari recordaba, dicho suelo era de tierra y estaba cubierto por un césped gris y opaco, en lugar de la característica arena fría. A su alrededor, enormes árboles de un verde muy oscuro se alzaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, permitiendo que el frío viento mueva sus lejanas copas de un lado al otro. Había más que nada pinos y sauces, que dotaban al bosque de un aspecto aún más sombrío y aterrador. Sobre las cabezas de los elegidos, el cielo cubierto de nubes grises dificultaba el paso de la poca luz del lugar, acortando la visibilidad a sólo unos pocos metros a la redonda

— ¿Están todos bien?— preguntó Izzy tras levantarse—. Así que esto es el Mar Oscuro. Increíble.

— ¿Te asombra un lugar como éste?

—No, no es eso, Mimi. Es que recordé que el señor Gennai dijo una vez que este mundo fue creado a partir de las emociones negativas de las personas, y la forma de entrar es usando los sentimientos. Supongo que el D3 de Ken tiene la capacidad de… cómo decirlo... "manipular" esas emociones para crear un portal hacia este lugar. Me pregunto si sólo del D3 negro tiene esa capacidad, o si todos podemos usarlo de esa manera.

—Esto es extraño. Verdaderamente extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sora?— preguntó Joe.

—Bueno, por algo este lugar se llama "el Mar Oscuro", ¿no? ¿Dónde está el mar? Sólo hay árboles a nuestro alrededor.

—Parece que estamos en una especie de bosque— dijo Izzy—. Tal vez este mundo no esté compuesto sólo por una extensa playa como la que visitaron Ken y Kari. Recuerda que comenzamos a llamar a este lugar por el nombre de "Mar Oscuro" después de lo que ellos nos contaron. En realidad tengo la teoría de que este lugar es tan grande como el Digimundo, pero no estoy seguro.

—Pero ¿hacia dónde debemos ir? No se puede ver nada, hay muchos árboles y muy poca luz. Tal vez si volamos podríamos ver el mar desde el aire.

—No creo que esa una buena idea, Mimi— respondió TK—. Recuerda que estamos aquí para encontrar a Daemon. Lo mejor es que él no sepa que ya estamos en este lugar.

—TK tiene razón— acotó Izzy—. Pero también es cierto que no podemos echarnos a caminar arbitrariamente. Tenemos que pensar delicadamente nuestros movimientos.

—Y por eso propongo nuevamente a Izzy como líder interino del grupo mientras Tai y Matt no están.

— ¡Joe! ¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, y me obligaron a liderar la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Definitivamente me niego esta vez— el rostro de Izzy se había puesto tan rojo como sus cabellos.

— ¡Oye! No es mala idea. Estoy a favor de Izzy como nuestro líder.

— ¡TK! ¿Tú también? Por Dios…

Pese a las negativas de Izzy, los elegidos uno a uno fueron sumándose a la proposición de Joe, y al verse derrotado, terminó aceptando ser nuevamente el líder del grupo.

—Agradezco que me tomen en cuenta, pero entiendan que esta vez es diferente. Las reparaciones de la ciudad sólo necesitaban un orden y un protocolo de realización, pero ahora estamos hablando de enemigos, batallas, y demás cosas desconocidas. Sin embargo, prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurar que nadie salga herido, y para derrotar a Daemon de una vez por todas.

Los elegidos y los digimon aplaudieron el pequeño discurso del pelirrojo, quien se había puesto aún más colorado que antes, pero el pequeño momento de relajación terminó cuando se oyeron ruidos de pasos y Mimi vio una sombra moverse detrás de un árbol.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé— respondió Joe—. Pero yo también vi algo.

—Kari, ¿crees que se trate de…?— preguntó TK, haciendo alusión a aquellas criaturas que habían llamado a la castaña al Mar Oscuro tiempo atrás.

—No lo sé— fue la respuesta de Kari, quien rodeó el brazo de TK en busca de protección.

Todo el grupo comenzó a caminar en la dirección en donde creían haber visto algo, y al llegar a los siguientes árboles, otro ruido de pasos a sus espaldas los sorprendió.

— ¡Detrás nuestro!— exclamó Sora.

— ¡Estamos rodeados!— indicó TK— ¡Todos! ¡Digievolución!

Los elegidos extrajeron sus D3, pero al apuntar a sus respectivos digimon, los aparatos no emitieron respuesta alguna, lo que tomó por sorpresa a los jóvenes.

— ¡Los D3 no funcionan!— evidenció Joe.

— ¡No se preocupen, nosotros los protegeremos!— dijeron los seis digimon al unísono, formando un círculo alrededor de sus camaradas.

— ¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!— Mimi ahogó un grito al ver a uno de los intrusos dar un paso al frente.

Los seres que tenían frente a ellos eran exactamente como TK y Kari los recordaban. Unas criaturas humanoides formadas al parecer por una silueta de oscuridad pura. Llevaban unas especies de picos en su cabeza y el único detalle visible de su rostro era un par de cavidades negras a la altura de los ojos, con unas pupilas amarillas que parecían carentes de vida. Eran muy delgados, con brazos y piernas largas y finas, pero no más altos que un humano promedio. Sus patas y manos finalizaban en garras tan oscuras como el resto de su ser. Los intrusos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a los elegidos, quienes continuaban siendo protegidos por los digimon en su etapa de novato.

—Se están acercando…— musitó Joe por lo bajo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?— Izzy hablaba más consigo mismo que con sus amigos.

Pronto los elegidos se vieron completamente rodeados por esas criaturas que habían estado escondidas entre los árboles. La distancia entre un grupo y el otro se iba acortando cada vez más, hasta que finalmente Gomamon los salvó a todos.

— ¡Marcha de peces!— gritó repentinamente el digimon de Joe, y las criaturas oscuras se vieron sorprendidas por un gran cardumen que apareció de la nada y las empujó unos cuantos metros, suficiente para que Izzy diera la orden de escape.

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vámonos!

Los elegidos y los digimon comenzaron a correr, pero los perseguidores rápidamente comenzaron a seguirlos. Pese a su extraño cuerpo, eran muy veloces, y nuevamente la distancia comenzó a disminuir al cabo de unos minutos de correr entre los árboles. La vista no era la mejor, pues los humanos sólo podían ver unos cuantos árboles adelante, por lo que no sólo debían cuidarse de no ser atrapados, sino también de no tropezar con cualquier estorbo que estuviera en el bosque. Un grupo de criaturas intentó abalanzarse sobre TK, pero Joe saltó a tiempo y lo protegió, aunque ambos terminaron cayendo por un pequeño barranco, seguidos de Patamon y Gomamon. Camino adelante, otro grupo de captores estuvo a punto de atrapar a una cansada Mimi, pero Izzy logró sujetarla de un brazo y traerla hacia un profundo hoyo que había encontrado en la tierra. No sabía si era seguro, pero por lo menos serviría para perder a esos extraños seres. Las últimas que aún seguían corriendo eran Kari y Sora, quienes en medio de su escape dieron de lleno con una misteriosa y deteriorada edificación que se alzaba en mitad del bosque. Sin pensarlo, ambas ingresaron saltando por una ventana y permanecieron acurrucadas en la oscuridad junto a sus digimon sin hacer el menor ruido que pudiera alertar a los captores.

—Creo que ya se fueron— dijo Sora al cabo de unos minutos de pánico y miedo, cuando el bosque recuperó su solemne tranquilidad.

—Tengo miedo, Sora. Esas cosas fueron las que me trajeron a este lugar en aquella ocasión cuando TK me salvó. No sé qué puedan querer de nosotros ¿Crees que trabajen para Daemon?

—No te preocupes, preciosa— dijo Sora maternalmente mientras abrazaba a Kari—. No sé qué quieren de nosotros, pero tendrán que matarme antes de que puedan ponerte un dedo encima. Y estoy segura de que los demás piensan igual, así que por favor, no tengas miedo, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte siempre.

—Gracias, amiga— respondió la castaña secándose una lágrima— ¿Qué hace un lugar como este en medio del bosque?

—No lo sé, pero este lugar acaba de salvarnos la vida. La pregunta es qué haremos ahora. Los D3 no funcionaron y no sabemos dónde están los demás. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí un tiempo mientras pensamos detenidamente qué hacer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aquí termina el capítulo. Bastante animado al final jeje y los elegidos terminaron dispersos en tres dúos y en lugares desconocidos, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora puedo decirles que ¡Se acabo el relleno y el verdadero final está muy cerca! Quedan pocos capítulos (aunque no sé cuantos), pero puedo decirles que el movido final de este capítulo fue la antesala hacia lo que sigue, que me lo estuve guardando desde hace tiempo y no puedo esperar para escribirlo. Por otro lado, no sé si me expresé muy bien al final, pero con las palabras de Izzy, quise decir que el Mar Oscuro es más bien como una versión sombría del Digimundo (en cuanto a extensión), lo que significa que hay mucho por explorar en esta nueva tierra desconocida n.n

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Los elegidos intentan reencontrarse nuevamente a la vez que exploran el Mar Oscuro y descubren secretos tenebrosos. También veremos algo sobre Davis y la búsqueda de los digihuevos. Joe y TK descubren pistas sobre el ser que llamaba a Kari tiempo atrás. El próximo capítulo será "_**¿Quién es Dragomon?**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews, ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! byeee!


	33. ¿Quién es Dragomon?

Hola… ¿Hay alguien por ahí? Soy yo, he vuelto… Sé que esta vez no tengo perdón, pero estas semanas en la universidad fueron realmente caóticas. Trabajos, exámenes, más trabajos, de hecho tengo un examen mañana jaja, pero no quise dejarlos más tiempo sin esta historia, que ya está llegando a su final, así que por lo menos valoren mi esfuerzo (?) jaja. Por si fui muy malo y después de tanto tiempo no recuerdan la historia, esto es lo que deben saber: _Los elegidos lograron engañar a Davis y partieron hacia el Mar Oscuro, teniendo que dejar a Tai y a Matt por órdenes de Piximon y Gennai. Al llegar fueron atacados por las criaturas oscuras, ocasionando que todos se separen. Sora y Kari encontraron una cabaña en medio del bosque, Izzy y Mimi se ocultaron en un hoyo en el suelo, y por último, Joe y TK cayeron por un barranco._ Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 33: ¿Quién es Dragomon?<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Rayos, esa fue una buena caída—dijo Joe sacudiendo la suciedad de su ropa.<p>

— ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, TK, no nos pasó nada— respondió Patamon—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estoy bien, amigo, no te preocupes. Joe, gracias por salvarme.

—Ni lo menciones. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Izzy y los demás?

—Al caer por el barranco nos separamos del grupo— dijo Gomamon.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? No sabemos ni siquiera dónde estamos.

—Mira el lado bueno, TK. Al menos salimos de ese horrible bosque y esas cosas ya no nos persiguen. Espero que los demás también hayan podido lograrlo.

Joe, TK y los digimon observaron a sus alrededores. Efectivamente, en la cima del barranco que tenían a sus espaldas se alcanzaban a visualizar los árboles del extraño y oscuro bosque, varios metros arriba. Delante de ellos, una pradera enorme se alzaba casi hasta el horizonte, cubierta de un césped gris y opaco que combinaba bien con las nubes del cielo. Algunos pequeños arbustos grises y negros se hallaban dispersos en el campo en forma irregular, y no había ni un pequeño rastro de algún ser viviente. Por último, y algunos kilómetros más adelante, Joe alcanzó a divisar lo que parecía una construcción, pero no pudo determinar qué era.

—Mira eso, TK. ¿Qué crees que sea?

—No tengo idea. ¿Quieres investigar?

— Creo que al no poder comunicarnos con nuestros amigos y no saber qué hacer, es lo mejor que tenemos— reflexionó Joe—. Pero ir hacia allá cruzando este campo abierto sería entregarnos a cualquiera que pudiese vernos desde el cielo. Tenemos que ser rápidos pero precavidos si queremos saber qué hay en ese edificio.

—Entiendo. Tal vez ahí haya algo que pueda servirnos para encontrar a Daemon o para comunicarnos con nuestros amigos. Mira, el D3 está muerto.

—Eso es algo que también hay que resolver. Vámonos.

* * *

><p>— ¡Izzy! ¿Por qué me empujaste dentro de este hoyo?<p>

— _¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Acaso quieres que esas cosas te atrapen, Mimi?_— susurró el pelirrojo—_ ¡Y habla bajo o nos van a encontrar!_

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Caí aquí cuando escapaba, y justo cuando saqué la cara te vi correr y te traje a este escondite. Escucha… ya no hay ruido en el exterior.

— ¿Crees que esos monstruos se hayan ido, Izzy?

—No lo sé. Por lo pronto voy a iluminar este lugar para saber bien dónde estamos.

El pelirrojo extrajo un pequeño mechero de su mochila y lo encendió, revelando que efectivamente se encontraban en una especie de hoyo en la tierra que tenía todo el aspecto de formar parte de algo más grande.

— ¡Mira, Izzy! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Cuando el elegido del Conocimiento volteó en el pequeño y apretado espacio de su escondite, logró ver lo que Mimi le decía. Al parecer tanto los humanos como sus digimon se encontraban apretados dentro de un hoyo de cuyo suelo se asomaba el final de una escalera de mano hecha de ramas.

—No es posible. ¿Cómo puede una escalera salir directamente de la tierra?

—El suelo es falso, Izzy— evidenció Tentomon al correr la tierra a sus pies—. Por aquí el túnel se pierde en la oscuridad. Esto debe ser la salida.

— ¿Eso significa que estamos en la guarida de esas horribles cosas?— preguntó Palmon sintiendo que se desmayaba.

—No lo sé, pero es una posibilidad— respondió Izzy—. Veamos nuestras opciones: esos monstruos nos atacaron en el bosque, pero los perdimos. Por otro lado, apareció de la nada este túnel y no tenemos manera de saber a dónde nos lleva.

—De igual forma, tampoco sabemos cómo salir del bosque. Y no podemos volar porque los D3 no funcionaron.

—Tienes razón, Tentomon. Pues bien, Mimi. Nuestras opciones son algo obvias: o nos metemos en el túnel o salimos de regreso al bosque. ¿Qué dices?

—Izzy, si te elegimos líder a ti, fue para que tú tuvieras que tomar las decisiones por nosotros, ahorrándonos el trabajo de pensar. Así que, ¿qué dices?

—De acuerdo. Si lo pones así, entonces decido que descenderemos. Ya veré cómo comunicarnos con los demás. Espero que se encuentren a salvo.

* * *

><p>Sora subió las endebles escaleras de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraban y llamó a Kari.<p>

— ¡Ven! Creo que desde aquí podremos ver dónde estamos.

Efectivamente, cuando Kari alcanzó a su amiga, pudieron divisar su posición a través de una sucia ventana. La cabaña se encontraba no muy lejos del límite del bosque, por lo que no tendrían que caminar tanto para escapar. Más adelante, ya en las afueras del bosque, una cueva con una gran entrada negra por la oscuridad aparecía en una roca sobre el gris césped. Mucho más adelante, las chicas podían ver lo que parecía un castillo o un palacio de edificación al estilo japonés antiguo, posiblemente del período Edo.

— ¿Qué hará un castillo en un sitio como este?

—No lo sé. Nunca lo había visto antes. Mira para allá, Sora.

La pelirroja observó donde Kari señalaba. Al lado opuesto al que estaban mirando, y en dirección contraria a la cueva y el palacio, el bosque se extendía cientos de metros. Más adelante, el mar se abría paso hasta la línea del horizonte.

—El Mar Oscuro. Finalmente lo veo con mis propios ojos.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ir para allá?— preguntó Kari no muy segura.

—No lo sé. Creo que es lo mejor que tenemos, porque no me pienso acercar a esa cueva y menos al palacio. Pero por otro lado, ir directamente al mar sin los demás es muy arriesgado. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, y la última vez los D3 no funcionaron. Sin mencionar que tendríamos que atravesar todo el bosque hasta llegar al mar.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo. _Hermano, date prisa. TK, espero que estés bien._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, Davis y ExVeemon se encontraban volando a toda velocidad de camino hacia donde Swanmon los esperaba para entregarles los digihuevos de sus amigos.<p>

— ¡Deprisa, amigo! O Tai se marchará sin nosotros.

—Sabes, Davis, estuve pensando que tal vez esto de los digihuevos fue una estrategia para librarse de nosotros.

— ¿Tú crees? No importa. Lo que tenemos que tener en mente ahora es recibir los digihuevos y entregárselos a Gennai. Él sabrá qué hacer con ellos.

Davis su digimon volaban a toda velocidad, pero pronto comenzaron a notar que alguien estaba detrás de ellos.

—Creo que nos están siguiendo— comentó Davis.

—Así que tú también lo sentiste.

—Contaré hasta tres, te tocaré el hombro y te darás la vuelta para atacar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, cuando digas, Davis.

Davis contó hasta tres en voz baja y golpeó el hombro de su digimon con su palma derecha, quien detuvo su marcha muy rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Yolei y Aquilamon, quienes se asustaron por el repentino freno de sus amigos y no pudieron evitar el choque, terminando los cuatro cayendo hacia el suelo. ExVeemon y Aquilamon perdieron su digievolución mientras caían y junto a sus camaradas terminaron hundiéndose en el río que había debajo de su camino en el cielo.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó Davis cuando logró sacar la cabeza del agua— ¡Yolei! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

—Primero deberíamos salir del agua, ¿no crees?

Los elegidos y sus digimon se ayudaron entre sí para salir del río, y después de secarse un poco sacudiéndose, Davis pensó que era el momento de las respuestas.

—Bien, amiga, ¿qué tienes para decirme?

—Cuando llegamos al Digimundo, Gennai nos dijo que te nos habías adelantado y habías ido a buscar los digihuevos por tu cuenta. Por eso decidí seguirte. Hay algo que debes saber.

—Muy bien, habla. Pero sé breve, por favor. Cada segundo que me haces perder es tiempo que me demoro en lograr mi cometido, y los demás no van a esperarme por siempre para viajar al Mar Oscuro. Así que apresúrate, porque si no…

— ¡Ya cierra la maldita boca!— interrumpió Yolei abruptamente—. ¡Justamente por eso vine hasta aquí! ¡Para decirte que no es necesario que te apresures porque Izzy y los demás ya se fueron!

— ¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio.

—Es la verdad, Davis. Nuestros amigos creen que el Mar Oscuro es un lugar muy peligroso como para que tú estés jugando a ser el héroe, y por eso planearon junto con Gennai encargarte la tarea de los digihuevos para que no molestaras a los demás cuando se fueran.

—Vaya, tenía razón— dijo Veemon levantando su pecho.

—Cállate. No puedo creer que me hayan hecho eso. Estoy seguro de que con UlforceVeedramon y yo habría bastado. Ellos no tenían que ir al Mar Oscuro sin mí.

— ¿Lo ves? De eso hablo. Nuestros amigos piensan como un equipo, y si decidieron dejarte fue para protegerte. Quién sabe qué clase de locuras hubieras cometido en un sitio como el Mar Oscuro.

—Creo que tienes razón— respondió Davis sentándose en la hierba con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Vamos, Davis. No te pongas así, no es para tanto— animó Veemon—. Recuerda que, engaño o no, aún tenemos una tarea qué hacer.

Davis levantó la vista lentamente y miró a su digimon, quien no había perdido nada del carisma que siempre tenía. Luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se incorporó de un salto.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Veemon, vamos a mostrarle a todos que somos una pareja responsable que siempre cumple su misión!

—Qué rápido cambias de humor— dijo Yolei—. Vamos, te acompañaremos, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

— ¡Muy bien, Inoue! ¡Espero que tú y tu digimon estén a la altura de nuestra velocidad!

—Pero si los alcanzamos una vez. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Hawkmon tiene razón. No empieces una carrera que no puedes ganar.

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Veemon, digievoluciona!

— ¡Veemon warp digievolves a… UlforceVeedramon!

Davis se trepó a la espalda de su digimon Mega, quien despegó a una increíble velocidad, dejando a Yolei y Hawkmon paradas en el suelo, inmóviles y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

— ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Vamos, Hawkmon, no perdamos tiempo, digievoluciona!

El digimon de Yolei digievolucionó a Aquilamon y emprendió el vuelo junto a su camarada, pero lógicamente no eran rivales para la velocidad de un caballero digimon de nivel Mega. Aún así decidieron no darse por vencidas y siguieron su camino, aunque calculando cuánto tiempo después que Davis ellas llegarían a su destino.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Qué ra…! ¡No sabía que esas cosas volaban!<em>

—_Yo tampoco, y he estado aquí antes._

TK y Joe habían logrado recorrer más de la mitad del trayecto sin problemas, corriendo de a poco, de un arbusto a otro o bajo la copa de algún árbol, pero al pasar por la entrada de una extraña cueva, que los elegidos decidieron ignorar, varias de las criaturas de la oscuridad emergieron del interior en busca de atraparlos. Joe y TK demandaron una digievolución, pero los D3 nuevamente no respondieron, por lo que lo único que podían hacer era escapar corriendo lo más rápido que pudiesen. Patamon se sujetó a la cabeza de TK y Joe tomó a Gomamon en sus brazos y rápidamente sacaron una buena ventaja, pero de repente de las espaldas de las criaturas salieron un par de alas hechas de sombras, lo que las dotó de la capacidad de volar, y de pronto las ventajas de invirtieron, pues si los elegidos se escondían bajo un árbol y dentro de un arbusto, las criaturas volaban hacia él y lo despedazaban con sus garras, pero aún con su nueva habilidad no eran tan rápidas, por lo que la única opción era seguir corriendo.

—TK… creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más— dijo Joe notablemente cansado.

—Tranquilo amigo, sólo un poco más y llegaremos al castillo. Resiste.

Los segundos pasaron, y en un momento tres criaturas descendieron en picada arremetiendo contra los elegidos, pero en el último instante Joe y TK lograron saltar y caer dentro de la fosa de agua que rodeaba al castillo. Increíblemente, las criaturas emitieron un grito que Joe interpretó como de decepción y desistieron de seguir atacando, y regresaron volando lentamente en dirección de regreso a la cueva.

— ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

—Parece que esas cosas no se acercan al castillo— opinó Joe—. Me pregunto por qué.

—Sólo hay un modo de saberlo. Pero primero salgamos de esta fosa, no me gusta nada el aspecto de esta agua negra.

* * *

><p>Izzy fue el primero en descender por las escaleras, seguido por Tentomon, Palmon, y finamente Mimi, quien evidentemente no tenía deseos de descubrir dónde se encontraba.<p>

—Izzy… ¿en verdad tenías que elegir este camino?

— ¿Quieres regresar al bosque? Adelante, sabes dónde está la salida.

—No tienes que ser tan duro. Está bien, no me iré a ningún lado. Sabes, me alegra que hayas traído ese mechero, sino estaríamos completamente a oscuras.

—Lo sé. Solo espero que el líquido combustible no se gaste pronto.

—Me pregunto si…

— _¡Shh! Silencio. Creo que oí algo_— susurró Izzy.

El pelirrojo utilizó su mechero para alumbrar diferentes sitios del túnel, pero lo único que había alrededor era oscuridad, oscuridad y más oscuridad.

—Qué extraño. Podría jurar que oí a alguien gritando en aquella dirección.

—Izzy no me asustes, por favor. Sigamos para ver si encontramos la salida de este maldito túnel.

Los cuatro continuaron caminando durante un rato, pero de repente cinco criaturas emergieron de la oscuridad de los alrededores y comenzaron a perseguir a los elegidos y a sus digimon. Izzy tomó a Mimi de la mano y rápidamente comenzó el nuevo escape. Debido a la velocidad a la que iban, el mechero de Izzy se apagó y pronto quedaron completamente a oscuras. Por suerte, Tentomon actuó de inmediato y comenzó a disparar su Súper Trueno hacia adelante una y otra vez, lo que le daba al grupo un poco de iluminación temporal. Gracias a esto fue que uno de los ataques dio de lleno contra una de las criaturas que los había atacado por delante, y al caer al suelo se fundió con las sombras y desapareció.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No son tan fuertes! ¡Tentomon, sigue atacando!— ordenó Izzy.

— ¡Vamos, Palmon, ataca!— se unió Mimi.

Los movimientos de los digimon fueron acabando con las cuatro criaturas restantes una por una, y en cuestión de segundos el silencio y la calma habían retornado.

—Vaya, de haberlo sabido, habríamos acabado con esas cosas en el bosque y no nos habríamos separado.

—No tenías forma de saberlo, Izzy— lo animó Mimi.

— ¡Veo una luz! Puede ser la salida— exclamó Palmon repentinamente.

Efectivamente, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba una abertura en la pared que indicaba el final del oscuro túnel en el que se encontraban. Los cuatro corrieron hacia la salida, pero al llegar al límite entre el interior y el exterior varias de las criaturas aparecieron volando en dirección hacia ellos, por lo que tuvieron que regresar dentro de la cueva.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ahora esas cosas vuelan?!

—Tranquila, Mimi, creo que no nos vieron.

— ¿Estás seguro, Izzy?— preguntó Tentomon no muy convencido.

—En realidad no, pero si nos quedamos quietos y no hacemos ruido, creo que podremos…

Izzy no pudo terminar de explicarse debido a que de pronto el suelo debajo de ellos se rompió y los cuatro cayeron aún más abajo en las profundidades de la tierra. Luego de una caída que Izzy calculó cerca de veinte metros, el grupo aterrizó en un arroyo subterráneo, por lo que nadie se hizo daño. Lo extraño era que el espacio donde estaban, pese a ser muy debajo de la superficie terrestre, estaba inundado por una tenue luz azul grisácea, por lo que podían ver todo claramente. El agua del arroyo era similar a la normal, pero de color negro, y aunque no había nada peligroso en ella, los elegidos optaron por salir rápido de ahí. Una vez que abandonaron el agua y se secaron lo más que pudieron, todos se sentaron sobre la tierra para pensar un poco.

—Lo único que faltaba. Ahora estamos más abajo— se quejó Mimi.

—Al menos ahora podemos ver dónde estamos.

—No necesito tu optimismo, Palmon. Esto es malo de todas formas.

—No seas tan dura con ella, Mimi. En definitiva tiene razón. Escapamos de las criaturas y podemos ver todo a nuestro alrededor. Esta cueva es inmensa.

El lugar donde se encontraban parecía un verdadero mundo subterráneo. A su lado corría el pequeño arroyo, y con una vista más panorámica, se podía notar que se encontraban en una especie de domo de roca. Las paredes alrededor eran oscuras y presentaban varias incrustaciones brillantes de color gris, lo que le quitaba un poco el ambiente sombrío y oscuro al lugar. El suelo era de tierra oscura, y nadie podía ver una salida en las cercanías.

—Y bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Mimi.

—Fácil. Sólo tenemos que caminar siguiendo el curso del arroyo. Tarde o temprano desembocará en el mar y saldremos al exterior.

— ¿Te refieres al Mar Oscuro? Porque ahí es donde terminaremos.

—Rayos, se me escapó ese detalle. Sin embargo, es lo mejor que tenemos. Si se me ocurre otra cosa se los diré. Por lo pronto, caminemos.

* * *

><p>—Es extraño que no haya pasado nada desde que regresamos al bosque, ¿no crees?<p>

—Tranquila, Kari. No tientes a la suerte.

—Sora tiene razón— dijo Gatomon—. Esas cosas podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Tenemos que ser precavidas.

—Ya siento el movimiento del aire. Un poco más y lo lograremos— comentó Biyomon.

El camino de Sora y Kari no tuvo complicaciones más que la falta de luz característica del bosque. Luego de algunos minutos lograron salir y se encontraron en la cima de un acantilado, donde varios metros más abajo se hallaba la famosa playa que servía de límite entre la tierra y el mar.

—Llegamos. El Mar Oscuro. ¿Estás bien, Kari?

—Sí, Gatomon. Por ahora lo estoy.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—No lo sé, Biyomon. Esperaba encontrar a nuestros amigos, pero veo que aún no han llegado— respondió Sora—. Tú ya has estado por aquí, Kari, ¿qué sugieres?

—La primera vez que llegué a este lugar, había un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. Tal vez podríamos echar un vistazo.

—De acuerdo. Tú nos guías.

Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, las muchachas descendieron el acantilado y caminaron por la lúgubre playa, esperando que no suceda nada extraño.

* * *

><p>—Creo que esa fosa sólo tenía agua, pero su color era tan raro que daba miedo.<p>

—Lo sé, TK. Ahora que nos hemos secado un poco, ¿qué dices sobre entrar al castillo?

—Pues a eso hemos venido, ¿o no?

—Adelante. Después de ti.

—Ni lo sueñes, Joe. Tú eres el mayor. Después de ti.

—Para nada, tú eres más valiente. Después de ti.

Así siguieron durante un rato, hasta que finalmente decidieron llamar a la puerta los dos juntos, con Patamon y Gomamon detrás de ellos. TK y Joe golpearon las enormes puertas de entrada, pero nadie contestó. Los elegidos repitieron la acción, y nuevamente nadie contestó, aunque esta vez las puertas se abrieron por sí solas, invitando a los extraños a ingresar. No muy convencidos de lo que estaban haciendo, TK y Joe entraron, para encontrarse en una sala muy dañada y olvidada en el tiempo. Columnas rotas, escombros por doquier, muebles sucios; el castillo parecía estar vacío desde hace mucho tiempo. A medida que avanzaban, los elegidos y sus digimon observaban las extrañas y antiguas pinturas que decoraban la sala de la entrada, y todas tenían un mismo motivo: el mar. Cuadros de distintos tamaños y formas, el Mar Oscuro aparecía en todos ellos, pintado desde diferentes ángulos y de diversas formas.

Luego de algunos metros más de caminata, llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores, unas escaleras muy anchas donde había un descanso luego de siete u ocho escalones, y luego se bifurcaba hacia izquierda y derecha, donde finalizaban en dos puertas en los laterales del segundo piso. Pero lo interesante no eran las desgastadas escaleras, sino el enorme cuadro que se hallaba en la pared trasera, sobre el descanso y entre las dos mitades de la escalera bifurcada. Joe y TK corrieron rápidamente debido a su curiosidad, y al llegar al pie de la pintura, pudieron observar a su protagonista. En el tercio inferior se encontraba el Mar Oscuro, y emergiendo de él se encontraba una extraña criatura púrpura, con un manojo de innumerables y múltiples tentáculos y apariencia humanoide. En la pintura, la criatura estaba en una pose como si estuviera gritando hacia el cielo, mientras en su mano (si se le podía decir mano a los tentáculos que formaban su brazo) sostenía un tridente plateado. En la parte inferior del marco del cuadro se podía leer la inscripción: _"Nuestro señor, Dragomon. El sacerdote pecador del océano"_.

— ¿Dragomon?— repitió TK el nombre que acababa de leer—. ¿Acaso esa cosa monstruosa del cuadro era un digimon?

—Eso no podemos saberlo, pero a juzgar por el estado de este lugar, esa pintura data de mucho tiempo atrás.

—_Dragomon era el antiguo soberano de este lugar. Antes de la llegada del señor Daemon, claro_.

Los elegidos y los digimon voltearon rápidamente tras escuchar una voz aguda y misteriosa a sus espadas. Y lo que encontraron los sorprendió por completo: un pequeño niño rubio vestido con una toga los observaba desde al aire. Tenía doce alas de plumas, llevaba grandes tobilleras y brazaletes de oro y marcas azules en su pie izquierdo, así como también en su cara, en su brazo izquierdo, pecho y abdomen. Parecía un pequeño ángel, pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?!— increpó TK.

—Tiempo sin verlos. Soy Lucemon.

* * *

><p>Así termina el capítulo. Les vuelvo a pedir mil disculpas por la demora, y encima corto el capítulo en la mejor parte, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Por otro lado, ¿vieron el nuevo tráiler de Digimon TRI? ¡Por Dios! Creo que ese pequeño diálogo fue una pequeña muestra de Takari para nosotros, aunque lo de Izzy y Mimi fue más evidente e inesperado.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Patamon y Gomamon comienzan a pelear contra Lucemon, pero la batalla es muy dura. Mientras tanto, Davis consigue los digihuevos de manos de Swanmon, y Mimi e Izzy ingresan a un templo subterráneo. Kari descubre que los D3 no funcionan debido a la presencia de una Aguja de control, pero al no poder digievolucionar, no pueden destruirla. El próximo capítulo será "**_Batalla en un castillo que se derrumba_**", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona. Bye!


	34. Batalla en un castillo que se derrumba

¡Hola a todos! Guau, un mes sin actualizar, les vuelvo a pedir disculpas. Esta semana tuve seis exámenes finales en la universidad y todavía me faltan otros tres, así que se imaginan que no tuve tiempo ni para dormir jaja. Quería publicar este capítulo el 3 de diciembre, que fue mi cumpleaños (feliz cumpleaños a mí :P) pero no llegué a terminarlo a tiempo No voy a comentar nada sobre Digimon TRI porque supongo que todos están supermegaarchi hipeados como yo jaja, pero si quieren, lo charlamos en PM (me encantó, lloré y fue genial). Por si no recuerdan cómo iba la historia, esto es lo que deben saber: _Sora y Kari lograron atravesar el bosque y se encontraban en la conocida playa del Mar Oscuro, y ahora se dirigen al pueblo costero que Kari recordaba. Mientras tanto, Izzy y Mimi habían caído varios metros bajo tierra y se encontraban en una especia de domo subterráneo. Por último, Joe y TK habían llegado a un castillo de estilo japonés, donde un pequeño ángel que se hacía llamar Lucemon se apareció ante ellos._ Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuese, esta historia habría salido en pantalla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 34: Batalla en un castillo que se derrumba<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo dices? ¡Lucemon está muerto, yo mismo acabé con él!— exclamó Patamon.<p>

—El señor Daemon me dijo lo mismo— respondió el digimon infantil mientras volaba lentamente de un lado al otro en la habitación—. Fue muy gentil al devolverme la vida y dejarme ayudarlo a lograr sus objetivos.

—Bien, vamos a hacer como que te creemos por unos momentos. ¿Qué es lo que planea Daemon?— inquirió Joe hábilmente.

—No lo sé exactamente. Sólo me ordenó que me deshiciera de cualquiera que entrase en este castillo, y por eso estoy aquí. Así que por favor, basta de charla ¡Peleen!

El pequeño Lucemon extendió sus brazos hacia adelante y lanzó su Choque Galáctico hacia los elegidos, quienes lograron esquivar las esferas de energía por muy poco.

— ¡Maldición! Ha destruido la pared con la pintura de Dragomon. Es muy poderoso para ser un digimon Infantil.

— Tranquilízate, TK. Nosotros intentaremos detenerlo.

— ¡Patamon, espera!

Patamon le hizo una seña a Gomamon, quien entendió que era el momento de luchar. Lucemon atacó nuevamente con su Choque Galáctico, pero volvió a fallar, dándole la oportunidad a Gomamon de usar su Marcha de peces. El movimiento del digimon de Joe dio en el blanco, pero al tocar a Lucemon, los peces se desintegraron al instante.

— ¡¿Qué diablos…?!— exclamó Gomamon.

— ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme daño, soy un ser superior!

Lucemon voló hacia Gomamon rápidamente y lo tomó por el cuello, para luego arrojarlo violentamente hacia una pared, la cual cedió llevándose consigo al digimon marino.

— ¡Gomamon!— gritó Joe mientras corría a socorrer a su amigo.

—Joe, toma a Gomamon y salgan de aquí. Nosotros lo distraeremos.

—Pero TK, Patamon no podrá hacer nada contra este monstruo. Aunque esté en la etapa Infantil es muy poderoso.

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo un plan para distraerlo. Tú solo aprovecha y ve con Gomamon a un lugar seguro. Busca a nuestros amigos y trata de reunirlos.

—TK, ¿estás seguro? Matt me mataría si te ocurre algo.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Sé lo que hago. Buena suerte.

Joe no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante el pedido de TK, pero cuando tomó a Gomamon y se disponía a abandonar el castillo, Lucemon rápidamente destruyó la entrada con sus esferas de energía, y una montaña de escombros sellaron las enormes puertas.

—Se los dije, voy a exterminar a cualquiera que haya ingresado a este lugar.

Patamon decidió entrar al combate y arremetió contra Lucemon a toda velocidad para golpearlo con sus orejas, pero el pequeño ángel lo esquivó fácilmente. Cuando Lucemon intentó tomar del cuello a Patamon tal como lo había hecho con Gomamon, quedó sorprendido con la velocidad del digimon de TK, producto del entrenamiento con Gennai en su base secreta, y tomó lugar una persecución aérea.

—Esto no tiene lógica, Joe. Se suponía que Lucemon era el líder de los demonios, ¿por qué ahora obedece las órdenes de Daemon? No creo que devolverle la vida sea incentivo suficiente, Lucemon es el demonio de la soberbia y el orgullo, y no debería aceptar que nadie esté por encima de él.

— ¿Sabes, TK? Empiezo a creer que Daemon quiere que este castillo se destruya en la pelea. Tal vez esté ocultando algo en los pisos superiores o inferiores; tenemos que saberlo, pero ¿cómo distraeremos a Lucemon?

—Recuerda que te dije que tenía un plan. Espera un poco y lo verás.

* * *

><p>Izzy y Mimi habían caído decenas de metros bajo la tierra, para aparecer en un enorme domo subterráneo. Izzy había propuesto seguir el curso del arroyo hacia su desembocadura en el Mar Oscuro, pues era la única opción viable de escapar.<p>

—Me duelen las piernas. Llevamos caminando mucho tiempo, Mimi.

—No es así, Palmon. Apenas caminamos media hora, supongo que tu cansancio se debe a todo lo que corrimos cuando escapamos de esas cosas antes de caer en esta maldita cueva.

—Y todavía no puedo ver una salida en las cercanías. Es probable que terminemos frente a una pared de rocas y el arrollo pase por debajo. Si es así, tendremos que bucear un poco para salir al exterior, pero el problema es el tiempo que tendríamos que pasar debajo del agua sin respirar. Todo depende del ancho de la pared.

—No pienses en los detalles cuando ni siquiera encontramos una posible salida, Izzy. Necesitamos que te concentres en el aquí y el ahora.

—Tienes razón. Mira, ahí vuelve Tentomon, espero que haya encontrado algo.

Izzy le había pedido a su digimon, ya que podía volar, que ascendiera lo más alto que pudiese hasta llegar al techo de la cueva, y desde la altura ver si encontraba alguna salida en las proximidades. A Tentomon le tomó varios minutos llegar hasta arriba, y en el camino pensó que definitivamente nunca había visto un lugar subterráneo tan grande en el Digimundo.

—Y bien, ¿has encontrado algo?— preguntó Izzy, pero todo lo que tuvo como respuesta fue la agitada respiración de su digimon—. Está bien, descansa, no te presiones.

—Sí. Encontré algo que no se imaginan— respondió Tentomon al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Palmon.

—Creo que será mejor si lo dibujo.

Utilizando sus brazos de insecto, Tentomon dibujó un círculo grande en la tierra, al cual dividió a la mitad con una línea zigzagueante.

—Este círculo representa el lugar donde nos encontramos. Desde arriba pude ver que efectivamente es una especie de domo subterráneo. Esta línea representa al arroyo, que como Izzy supuso, atraviesa toda la cueva y desemboca en el Mar Oscuro. Y nosotros estaríamos por aquí— dijo marcando con una "X" un lugar en su mapa.

—Un momento, ¿pudiste ver que el arroyo desembocaba en el mar?

—Claro, Izzy. El arroyo sigue su curso, y al llegar al final de la cueva, la pared se abre permitiendo la salida del agua.

— ¡Perfecto! Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba— dijo Izzy—. Podremos salir de este lugar sin problemas, sólo hay que llegar hasta ese lugar.

—Espera, amigo. Aún falta algo importante. Si les mencioné que la pared de rocas se abre para que el agua corra, ¿no se están preguntando por qué no podemos ver la salida desde aquí?

—Tentomon tiene razón— dijo Mimi—. Si observamos el curso del arroyo, lo único que vemos más adelante es oscuridad pura.

—Eso se debe a que hay una construcción que está bloqueando la vista.

— ¿Una construcción? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es un templo enorme, Izzy. Se encuentra unos dos kilómetros más adelante, y es tan grande que lo hemos estado confundiendo con la pared al final de la cueva, por eso no veíamos la salida. No sé si me explico, amigos. Quiero decir que más adelante está el templo, exactamente en el centro del domo, y el arroyo corre por debajo de él. Una vez que lo alcancemos, podrán ver la salida.

—Vaya, yo no puedo ver nada—dijo Palmon entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver mejor.

—Con que un templo… sí que tiene que ser grande para que lo estemos confundiendo con la pared de rocas, pero al fin y al cabo, todo es oscuro más adelante.

— ¿Crees que ese lugar esté vacío, Izzy? Ya estoy sintiendo miedo otra vez.

—Tranquila, Mimi— respondió el pelirrojo abrazando a la castaña—. No permitiré que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes. No sé si ese templo está vacío o no, pero si rodeamos la pared de rocas y evitamos este camino directo podríamos estar más seguros, aunque nos tardaríamos horas, días tal vez. Creo que nuestra mejor opción es seguir el curso del arroyo y pasar de largo el templo, sin entrar. Si las mediciones de Tentomon son correctas, calculo que en unas tres horas estaremos en la salida, pero no debemos detenernos por nada.

* * *

><p>Kari y Sora habían atravesado el bosque y se encontraban caminando por la tan conocida playa que le traía recuerdos no tan agradables a la castaña, mientras caminaban al pueblo costero que Kari recordaba haber visto en su anterior visita al Mar Oscuro, con el objeto de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que les sirviera para saber algo sobre Daemon o sobre sus amigos. Sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron cuando cinco criaturas oscuras salieron de la arena y comenzaron a acechar a las muchachas.<p>

— ¡Maldición! ¡Sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que aparecieran, tenemos que escapar!

—No lo haré, Kari. Estoy harta de correr, esa no soy yo. ¡Golpe de gato!— increíblemente, Gatomon cambió los planes y golpeó a una de las criaturas, la cual se desvaneció por completo tras el impacto—. No son tan fuertes ¿Por qué nunca tuvimos en mente la opción de atacar?

— ¡Espiral mágico!— Biyomon se sumó a la pelea atacando a otra de las criaturas, quien también desapareció después de ser golpeada.

Kari y Sora se miraron la una a la otra totalmente desconcertadas. Todo este tiempo habían estado escapando de unos seres que, si bien se veían atemorizantes, eran lo suficientemente débiles como para ser derrotados sin la necesitad de digievolucionar.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, ustedes pueden! Si tan sólo pudiéramos comunicarnos con los demás, podríamos avisarles que deben enfrentar a las criaturas.

—Tal vez también lo descubrieron— respondió Kari—. Pero por otro lado, mira, me llama muchísimo la atención ese faro al final de la playa.

— ¿Qué hay con él?— respondió Sora, mientras Gatomon y Biyomon se deshacían de otro par de enemigos.

—La otra vez que estuvimos aquí, Pegasusmon lo destruyó, me pregunto por qué está ahí de nuevo. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sora.

— ¡Golpe de gato!— exclamó la digimon de Kari, acabando con la última de las criaturas oscuras—. Bien, eso fue todo. Guau, hace tiempo que no luchaba, eso se sintió bien… ¿Sucede algo?

—Kari tiene un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese faro— respondió Sora.

—Así que también lo viste… es el mismo faro que TK y Pegasusmon destruyeron en otra ocasión. Creo que lo mejor será dejar el pueblo para más tarde y dirigirnos allí a investigar.

Las tres muchachas estuvieron de acuerdo con Gatomon y dirigieron su camino hacia la colina. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la base del faro, para descubrir que no había ninguna puerta o entrada.

— ¡Es sólo una columna de concreto!— indicó Sora—. Ahora yo también empiezo a sospechar.

— ¿Creen que pueden hacer algún hoyo para ver por dentro?

—Enseguida, Kari ¡Golpe de gato!

— ¡Espiral mágico!

Gatomon y Biyomon lograron agrietar la pared del faro, pero cuando los escombros cayeron, lo que había adentro las sorprendió.

— ¿Oscuridad? ¿Qué significa esto?

Confundida al ver sólo negro en el interior del faro, Kari se acercó y apoyó su mano en la oscuridad, notando que en realidad era una pared de color negro, la cual al hacer contacto con la elegida, le propinó una descarga eléctrica que la expulsó unos dos metros.

— ¡Kari!— gritaron Sora y las digimon mientras corrían a socorrer a la aludida.

—Kari, ¿te encuentras bien?

—…S…sí, estoy bien, Sora. No te preocupes.

Sora ayudó a Kari a ponerse de pie, y atónitas, las cuatro vieron cómo la pared del faro comenzó a resquebrajarse en varios sectores, los cuales al unirse produjeron que toda la estructura externa se derrumbara, revelando lo que había en el interior del faro.

—No puede ser…—dijo Biyomon.

—Por eso no podíamos digievolucionar… —agregó Gatomon.

—Una Aguja de Control…— finalizaron Kari y Sora al unísono.

* * *

><p>— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Así que tú eres la nueva compañera de Elecmon en el cuidado de los digihuevos!— soltó Davis alegremente.<p>

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Swanmon.

Pese al mal rato que todos estaban pasando en el Mar Oscuro, en el Digimundo las cosas eran muy diferentes. Davis y UlforceVeedramon habían llegado a su destino mucho tiempo antes que Yolei y Aquilamon, por lo que se detuvieron a esperarlas. Cuando la pelimorada llegó, los cuatro ingresaron en el pequeño bosque donde Swanmon había llevado a los digihuevos y a los recién nacidos para protegerlos de los demonios.

Swanmon era una digimon basada en un cisne blanco con detalles grises en las puntas de sus alas. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con un casco, al igual que su cuello y sus piernas. Su expresión amable y serena delataba por qué había sido elegida para el trabajo, y se notaba que los bebés la apreciaban mucho.

—Supongo que vienen por sus amigos. Todos son unos héroes, he estado cuidando los digihuevos con recaudos especiales. Sobre todo a Elecmon, él decidió quedarse en la Ciudad del Inicio cuando Daemon la atacó para darme tiempo a mí para escapar con los bebés. Lo aprecio mucho— al recodar a su compañero, Swanmon no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

—Tranquila, amiga, todo va a estar bien. Nuestros amigos acabarán con el demonio que falta y verás que todo regresará a la normalidad— dijo Yolei, acercándose para limpiar la lágrima de la digimon.

—Voy por los digihuevos. Por favor, cuiden de los pequeños un momento.

Swanmon se metió en una pequeña madriguera, dejando a Davis y Yolei junto a una gran multitud de digimon bebés que comenzaron a llorar todos juntos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, yo quería ir al Mar Oscuro…

Tras el comentario de Davis, Yolei lo golpeó en la cabeza, provocando que los bebés comenzaran a reír a carcajadas.

—Ahora se están burlando de mí ¡Ya cierren la boca!

Nuevamente, tras el enojo de Davis, los digimon recién nacidos comenzaron a llorar, pero otro golpe de Yolei fue suficiente para que volvieran a reír.

Swanmon regresó y no pudo evitar emocionarse al contemplar la escena, pues en su corto tiempo como encargada de los digimon, nunca había visto tantos digimon bebés riendo al mismo tiempo.

—No sé qué han hecho, pero les agradezco que lo hicieran.

—No fue nada. Un placer— respondió Yolei, para enojo de Davis.

—Aquí están sus amigos, ¿están seguros de que quieren llevárselos? Yo podría cuidar muy bien de ellos.

—Gracias, Swanmon, pero en realidad prefiero que vengan con nosotros. Estoy ansioso por verlos nuevamente. Y no te preocupes, cuidaremos muy bien de ellos.

—Él tiene razón, cuidaremos muy bien de nuestros amigos, no te preocupes. Davis, creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Mientras menos tiempo pasen nuestros amigos a la intemperie, mejor.

Davis y Veemon estaban a punto de preparar la digievolución Mega para regresar a la base de Gennai a gran velocidad, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Gennai apareció ante ellos con su Transmisión Instantánea.

— ¡Señor Gennai! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?!

— Yo ya lo había visto hacer eso…— dijo Davis cerrando los ojos soberbiamente.

—Luego te explico, Yolei. Vine para llevar los digihuevos de regreso a la base.

—Creí que me lo había pedido a mí…

—A estas alturas creo que ya sabes que fue una excusa para apartarte el Mar Oscuro, Davis— respondió Gennai sonriendo y levantando su mano en señal de disculpas—. Volvamos, por favor. Todos apóyense en mí de inmediato. Swanmon, un gusto verte.

—Adiós, Gennai— respondió la alegre digimon moviendo su ala en señal de despedida.

Yolei, Hawkmon, Davis y Veemon tomaron los digihuevos de Elecmon, Impmon y Andromon y tocaron a Gennai con una de sus manos. El rubio adulto juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos y de repente todos desaparecieron, para reaparecer al instante en la base subterránea donde Cody y Ken los estaban esperando.

—Vaya, por fin regresaron— dijo Ken tomando la mano de Yolei y chocando su otra mano con la de Davis, saludándolo.

—Misión cumplida, Ichijouji.

Gennai tomó los digihuevos y los colocó en una especie de incubadora pequeña en la que entraban los tres algo apretados. Centarumon la encendió, y una cálida luz naranja comenzó a calentar el ambiente.

—Esto tomará sólo unos segundos— dijo el digimon centauro.

— ¿Tan poco?

—Sí, Cody. Esta incubadora la construyó Centarumon, es muy hábil con las máquinas.

—Genial. Estoy ansioso por verlos nacer— respondió Armadillomon.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Tai, Matt y Piximon continuaban trabajando sin descanso, pues ahora que los demás estaban solos en el Mar Oscuro, no debían perder ni un valioso segundo.<p>

— ¿Crees que se encuentren bien?— preguntó Matt.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que pueden manejar la situación. Sólo espero que si descubren a Daemon, no hagan nada tonto hasta que lleguemos.

— ¡LO TENGO! ¡Esto era lo que estaba buscando, pi!

— ¿Por qué rayos tienes que gritar? ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

— Lo tengo, Matt, pi. Éste es el libro que estaba buscando. Nunca creí que se encontraría en el último estante en el que buscara, pi.

— ¿Y qué es ese libro, Piximon?— inquirió Gabumon.

Piximon les enseñó a todos el libro que sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos, cuya portada estaba escrita en un idioma incomprensible para Tai y Matt.

—Tranquilos, sé que no pueden leerlo, pi. Este libro se dice que fue escrito por el mismísimo GranDracmon, el digimon más oscuro y maligno de todos, y el soberano del Área Oscura, pi. En verdad es un alivio que no se hayan topado con él cuando fueron al castillo de los demonios, pi. Sino nadie estaría aquí ahora.

—Creí que la existencia de GranDracmon era sólo una leyenda— dijo Agumon—. ¿Cómo pudo escribir un libro?

—Tienes razón, pi. Nadie nunca ha visto a GranDracmon, por eso se dice que es una leyenda. Pero como tampoco se sabe quién es el autor de éste libro, las generaciones de digimon a través de los años comenzaron a atribuírselo a GranDracmon, pi.

—Un momento. Si el tal GranDracmon es el digimon más malvado de todos, ¿por qué nunca peleó contra nosotros y nos destruyó para sumir al Digimundo en las tinieblas?

—Que pregunta más estúpida, Tai, pi. Claramente dije que nadie ha visto a ese digimon y que sólo es una leyenda, no molestes. Lo importante es que tenemos el libro.

—No tenías que ser tan dura...— respondió el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo la corazonada de que todas las respuestas que necesitamos están en este libro, pi…

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a destruir la Aguja de Control si no podemos digievolucionar?— se preguntó Biyomon.<p>

—Tampoco tengo el Digiegg de la luz para digievolucionar a Nefertimon— agregó Gatomon.

Fue entonces cuando del césped gris emergieron seis criaturas de la oscuridad y comenzaron a avanzar hacia las cuatro muchachas.

—Maldición, más de esos estorbos— dijo Gatomon—. Deben ser los encargados de custodiar el faro.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Acabar con ellos, Kari, ¿qué más?

—Gatomon, espera. Tengo una idea. Sígueme.

La digimon de Kari no sabía qué tenía en mente Biyomon, pero confiaba ciegamente en ella, por lo que se limitó a seguirla. Kari y Sora también las siguieron, y juntas comenzaron a atraer a las criaturas hacia el faro. En un momento, las criaturas se abalanzaron contra las elegidas y sus digimon con gran fuerza y velocidad, pero lograron esquivarlas a tiempo, por lo que los enemigos terminaron golpeando la Aguja de Control, a la que le produjeron una grieta.

— ¡Funcionó! ¡No puedo creerlo!— Biyomon festejaba alegremente el éxito de su plan— ¡Ataquemos ahora! ¡Espiral mágico!

— ¡Golpe de gato!

Ambos movimientos lograron destruir la base de la Aguja de Control, la cual se rompió y terminó cayendo en las profundidades del mar.

— ¡Lo lograron!— exclamó Sora, para luego extraer el D3 de su bolsillo—. Intentémoslo ahora.

— Biyomon warp digievolves a… Phoenixmon!

— ¡Gatomon warp digievolves a… Ophanimon!

Las digimon de nivel Mega se deshicieron fácilmente de las criaturas oscuras, y junto a sus compañeras festejaron brincando en sus lugares el hecho de poder digievolucionar.

—Ahora podemos usar la digievolución, pero las terminales-D siguen sin funcionar. Así no podremos avisarles a TK y a los demás.

—Espero que en algún momento intenten usar la digievolución, es la única manera de que se den cuenta de que ahora pueden hacerlo— agregó Sora.

—Opino que ahora sí deberíamos ir al pueblo de la playa. No está muy lejos.

—De acuerdo, Kari, será mejor que…

Sora no pudo terminar su frase debido a que la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, llamando la atención de todas. De repente, el cielo comenzó a ejercer una extraña pero poderosa presión sobre ellas, lo que les dificultaba mantenerse en pie, por lo que tuvieron que acostarse en el suelo.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede? Es como si la gravedad de este lugar hubiese aumentado de golpe, y es cada vez más fuerte.

—No lo resistiré, Sora— dijo Phoenixmon, quien perdió su digievolución, regresando a ser Biyomon.

— ¡Salten al agua de inmediato, antes de que quedemos aplastadas contra la tierra!— exclamó Ophanimon.

Las elegidas y las digimon se arrastraron lentamente hasta llagar al acantilado sobre el cual descansaba el faro antes de su destrucción, y sin perder un segundo, todas se lanzaron al oscuro mar, para ser protegidas por un campo de fuerza creado por Ophanimon.

—Gracias, amiga— dijo Kari.

—Aún no me agradezcas. Hazlo cuando esto termine.

La burbuja protectora de Ophanimon comenzó a hundirse en el agua, llevando a las cuatro muchachas metros y metros bajo el agua negra y turbia, aunque por ahora estaban a salvo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?— preguntó Biyomon abrazando a Sora.

—Creo que _algo_ o _alguien_ quiere que nos sumerjamos hasta el fondo— respondió Ophanimon—. Veamos a hasta dónde quiere llegar…

* * *

><p>La batalla en el castillo continuaba. Patamon esquivaba cada movimiento del pequeño Lucemon, lo que lograba aumentar la ira del demonio. Por otro lado, TK, Joe y el debilitado Gomamon habían logrado escabullirse hasta las escaleras sin que Lucemon se percatara, y ahora se encontraban recorriendo los pisos superiores.<p>

—Vamos, tiene que haber algo por aquí que Daemon quería esconder, pero ¿dónde?

—Ya revisamos los tres pisos superiores, TK. Si hay algo escondido, tiene que estar en el sótano.

—Temía que dijeras eso. Está bien, busquemos en…

La pared estalló en pedazos cuando Patamon la atravesó, lo que sorprendió a TK. Lucemon ingresó al pasillo volando lentamente, y tomó al pequeño digimon por las orejas-alas.

—No eres tan fuerte como rápido, qué lástima. Era sólo cuestión de atinarte. Y ustedes, ¿qué creen que están haciendo por aquí? ¿Buscando una salida? No la hay.

— ¡Suelta a Patamon, miserable!— demandó TK.

—Sí, claro. En cuanto termine con él.

Lucemon comenzó a estrujar el cuello de Patamon, mientras todos impotentes sólo podían mirar la agonía del digimon. Entonces la furia de TK llegó al máximo y su D3 comenzó a brillar.

— ¡Patamon warp digievolves a… Seraphimon!

El digimon Mega tomó a Lucemon de su cabello y comenzó a girar, para luego lanzar al pequeño demonio contra una pared, la cual se vino abajo.

— ¡Seraphimon! ¿Cómo digievolucionaste?

—No lo sé, TK. Pero qué bueno que sucedió.

—Gomamon, inténtalo tú también, Por favor.

—Enseguida, Joe ¡Gomamon warp digievolves a… Vikemon!

El enorme digimon de hielo rompió el techo del pasillo con su enorme cuerpo, y alzó un pulgar saludando a todos.

—Vikemon, protege a TK y a Joe. Yo me encargaré de ese pequeño monstruo.

El digimon de Joe asintió ante el pedido de Seraphimon, y tomó a TK y Joe con sus enormes manos, para luego saltar tres pisos hacia abajo, rompiendo el suelo de la planta baja y aterrizando en el sótano del castillo.

—Eso fue rápido— dijo Joe—. Busquemos lo que Daemon esconde en el castillo.

—Tal vez él se esté escondiendo por aquí.

—Lo dudo, TK. Sería muy evidente ocultarse en un enorme castillo que puede verse cientos de metros a lo lejos.

—Tienes razón. Ven vamos por aquí.

Mientras tanto, Lucemon se había recuperado del golpe de Seraphimon y voló a su encuentro.

—Vaya, me tomaste por sorpresa. Creí que la Aguja de Control te impedía digievolucionar.

— ¿Aguja de Control? ¿Hay una Aguja de Control en este lugar?

—Creo que hablé de más. Continuemos.

El pequeño Lucemon estaba en el nivel Infantil, pero sus ataques eran muy poderosos aún para Seraphimon, por lo que decidió esquivar las esferas de energía de su oponente.

—_Así nunca podré ganarle. Tiene que haber algo… ¡Claro!_— Seraphimon tuvo una idea brillante— ¡TK! ¡Necesito la espada de los dioses, por favor!

El rubio escuchó a su compañero y lo apuntó con el D3, del cual salió un destello que iluminó al digimon y la espada sagrada apareció en su mano.

—Veo que ahora tienes una espada. ¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Matarme?

—Exacto ¡Muere!

Seraphimon arremetió contra Lucemon, pero el digimon maligno simplemente levantó su dedo índice y detuvo la espada con él.

—Te lo dije, no puedes vencerme.

—¡Ya lo veremos!

Ambos seguían en la misma posición, y Lucemon notó que la espada le había hecho un pequeño corte en el dedo cuando la detuvo. Seraphimon aprovechó ese corte para "inyectarle" energía sagrada a través de la espada, provocando que Lucemon comenzara a hincharse y finalmente estallara en miles de datos digitales que se desintegraron en el aire. Seraphimon hizo unos movimientos con la espada, y ésta finalmente despareció para regresar al D3 de TK.

— ¡Lo lograste! ¡Eres el mejor, amigo!

TK, Joe y Vikemon felicitaron a Seraphimon por su victoria, pero entonces el castillo comenzó a temblar y a derrumbarse. Una de las paredes del sótano se vino abajo, revelando unas escaleras que conducían aún más abajo, a las profundidades de la tierra.

—Supongo que no tenemos opción. ¡Corran!

Tras el grito de Joe, Seraphimon y Vikemon regresaron a su etapa Infantil y todos corrieron escaleras abajo, para luego ver cómo la destrucción del castillo, producto de la batalla, sellaba la única salida posible.

—Supongo que sólo podemos seguir descendiendo, a ver qué encontramos— dijo TK.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que estas escaleras eran lo que Daemon ocultaba en el castillo. Si no se hubiera derrumbado esa pared, nunca las habríamos visto. Apuesto que encontraremos algo grande más adelante. Tenemos que continuar.

—Cielos, Joe, ya te oyes como Tai.

Las palabras de Gomamon lograron sacar una sonrisa al grupo después de la peligrosa batalla que acababan de tener, y finalmente continuaron descendiendo a donde quiera que esas escaleras los llevasen.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo, un poco más largo para disculpar la demora, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero darles una gran noticia: ¡estamos a 6 capítulos del gran final de esta historia! Estos últimos 6 capítulos les aseguro que nos tendrán en vilo a todos, y el capítulo 40, que será el último, será algo grandioso jaja.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Tai y Matt salen a buscar el último objeto que necesitan para utilizar el anticuerpo X. Mientras tanto, cada dúo de elegidos llega a un templo subterráneo diferente, donde Daemon los espera. El próximo capítulo será "_El ataque de los tres Daemon_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona. Bye!


	35. El ataque de los tres Daemon

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente les tengo que pedir mil disculpas, aunque esta vez el inmenso retraso se debió a motivos externos. Les cuento, cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior (hace unos meses), al día siguiente se rompió el cargador de mi notebook TwT, por lo que me quedé sin poder escribir. A eso hay que sumarle que me tomé un mes de vacaciones y no había conexiones ni para contestar los reviews jaja, así que me súper atrasé. Por otro lado…¡Feliz segundo cumpleaños para el fic! Así es, llevamos dos años con esta historia, y no tengo palabras para agradecerles que me hayan acompañado todo este tiempo dejándome los más de 200 reviews, de verdad, muchas gracias a todos. El final se aproxima, son los últimos seis capítulos, y déjenme decirles que no sé cómo va a terminar esta historia jaja tengo muchas ideas, pero tendré que decidirme y pronto. Si debido al maldito retraso se olvidaron cómo iba la historia, esto es lo que deben recordar: _"Piximon había encontrado el misterioso diario de GranDracmon, que podía ser la clave para utilizar el Anticuerpo X. En el Mar Oscuro, los elegidos se habían dividido en dúos debido al ataque de las criaturas oscuras. Izzy y Mimi cayeron varios metros bajo la tierra para aterrizar en una cueva con un enorme templo en el centro. Kari y Sora descubrieron que las criaturas de la oscuridad en realidad eran débiles y las vencieron, para después descubrir y destruir la Aguja de Control que les impedía digievolucionar a sus amigos. Luego una fuerza misteriosa las arrojó hacia el Mar Oscuro y gracias al campo de fuerza de Ophanimon comenzaron a descender a salvo dentro del agua. Por último, TK y Joe encontraron un castillo donde un renacido Lucemon en su forma infantil los atacó, pero gracias a que la Aguja de Control había sido destruida, Patamon y Gomamon digievolucionaron al nivel Mega y pudieron derrotarlo, para luego descubrir unas escaleras que descendían a lo más profundo de la tierra"_. Estos encabezados son cada vez más largos, nuevamente disculpas jaja. Sin más embrollos, los dejo con el capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final n.n

PD: ¡Feliz segundo cumpleaños, fic! El final está cerca…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 35: El ataque de los tres Daemon<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gomamon ya se estaba cansando de tanto caminar. Ya habían andado varios cientos de metros, y el camino parecía no tener fin. La escalera de piedra continuaba descendiendo más y más hacia lo desconocido. Las paredes, también de ladrillos grises, se sentían frías al tacto, y cada dos metros había una antorcha encendida que iluminaba el recorrido.<p>

— Ya, en serio. ¿Cuánto más vamos a seguir caminando en silencio? Esto tiene que ser una broma y de mal gusto— protestó finalmente el digimon de Joe.

— No te quejes, yo también estoy cansado— respondió su camarada—, pero ya hemos avanzado mucho como para volver, además ahora estamos bajando, si tuviéramos que volver subiendo estos escalones, nos cansaríamos el doble.

— Joe tiene razón, tenemos que seguir adelante. ¿Qué creen que haya al final?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa, TK? ¿Cómo vamos a saberlo?

— Sólo quería hacer conversación, no tienes que ser tan grosero, Patamon.

— Discúlpame. Creo que esta caminata nos tiene tensos y cansados a todos.

— ¿Qué les parece si descansamos un momento antes de seguir?

La idea de Joe llegó como una jarra de agua fría que refrescó a todos, aceptando la oferta y sentándose en el frío suelo a reponer energías. Sin embargo, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Gomamon escuchó un ruido que le era familiar.

— ¿Agua? ¿Acaso ustedes también escucharon el sonido del agua?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he oído nada— respondió Patamon.

De repente, detrás de ellos comenzó a llegar una enorme cantidad de agua que los obligó a ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr con las pocas fuerzas que habían recuperado.

— ¡¿De dónde demonios vino esta agua?!— gritó TK mientras corría.

— ¡Puede ser el agua del pozo que rodeaba al castillo!— respondió Joe— ¡Supongo que la pared cedió y el agua entró al túnel!

La carrera no duró mucho, pues la masa líquida pronto los alcanzó y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia adelante.

— ¡TK! ¡Trata de mantenerte en la superficie! ¡Si la corriente es suficiente, nos puede llevar hasta el final del túnel!

— ¡Entiendo! ¡Es un buen plan, Joe! ¡Todos sujétense!

Los dos humanos y sus digimon se tomaron de las manos mientras continuaban siendo llevados por la corriente de agua hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>De regreso al Digimundo, Tai y Matt esperaban con ansias a que Piximon leyera el misterioso libro que acababa de encontrar.<p>

— ¿Estás segura de que ese libro tiene la respuesta?

— Si me sigues hablando mientras lo leo, no podré saberlo, Matt, pi.

— Está bien, lee todo lo que quieras, _maldita hada_— susurró por lo bajo.

— Si tan sólo el profesor Nishijima estuviera aquí…

— Eso no nos ayuda en nada, Tai— respondió el rubio, para luego caerse de la silla tras el grito de Piximon.

— ¡Lo tengo, pi!

— ¡¿Encontraste la respuesta?!— gritaron Agumon y Gabumon al unísono.

— Eso creo, pi. Escuchen esto.

— ¡No, claro que no! ¡No voy a estar escuchando "pi" a cada rato! Gabumon, léelo tú.

Matt le quitó el diario de GranDracmon a Piximon de mala gana, quien en venganza lo golpeó con su lanza en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo.

— ¿Quieren dejar de jugar? Esto es serio— dijo Tai—. Gabumon, por favor. Tienes el diario.

— Está bien, voy a empezar a leer desde aquí— dijo Gomamon señalando una parte de la página—. _"… Como soberano del Área Oscura, yo tenía total conocimiento del Proyecto X iniciado por el Dios del Digimundo. Cuando la Gran Guerra del Mundo Digital acabó y los demonios fueron sellados en el Área Oscura bajo mi custodia, el Dios del Digimundo se propuso acabar con toda la maldad enviando un gusano microscópico que acabaría con el 99% de los digimon, y quienes habían sido puros en su vida ascenderían al nuevo mundo para vivir eternamente a su lado…"_

— Concuerda con la historia que nos contó Gennai cuando salimos del Área Oscura.

— Tienes razón, Matt. Por favor, Gabumon, continúa— dijo Tai.

—Enseguida— respondió el digimon—. _"… Sin embargo, algunos digimon pudieron asimilar el gusano y crear el anticuerpo X para sobrevivir, yo mismo soy uno de ellos. Pero los digimon que habían incrementado sus poderes gracias dicho anticuerpo decidieron intentar llegar a ese nuevo mundo sobre las nubes, pero al ascender más y más el anticuerpo dejó de responderles, y como el gusano aún seguía dentro de ellos, los poderosos digimon murieron._

_Ese detalle me alarmó un poco. ¿Podría morir yo también? Entonces comencé a investigar, y luego de varias pruebas hechas en diferentes digimon prisioneros, descubrí el secreto, y pude incrementar mis poderes aún más todavía. Resulta que existe una vitamina que fortalece la presencia del Anticuerpo X y facilita su multiplicación. Esta vitamina se puede encontrar únicamente las frutas de un árbol presente en el Bosque de las Sombras, al este del continente WWW. Por supuesto, tuve que viajar al Digimundo y pude hacerme con una fruta, pero al volver, el desgraciado de Daemon había escapado, aunque sin sus camaradas. No le di mucha importancia, y de la fruta que traje pude obtener un árbol que cuido aquí en mi castillo, y con el cual mantengo estable el Anticuerpo X en mi interior…"_

— ¿Así termina?— preguntó Agumon.

— Sí, después habla de un tema diferente.

— Creo que después de todo el tal GranDracmon es más que una leyenda— dijo Tai—. Su historia concuerda con la que nos contó Gennai, y explica el escape de Daemon. Supongo que tenemos que ponernos en marcha ahora mismo.

— No estarás hablando en serio, pi. Suponiendo que la historia que acabamos de oír es cierta, no puedo dejarlos ir a ese lugar, pi. El Bosque de las Sombras es un lugar muy peligroso.

— Entonces ese lugar existe…

— Por supuesto que existe, Matt, pi. Pero se dice que en ese lugar moran los espíritus de los digimon malignos que murieron.

— Ya entiendo— dijo Tai—. Los que fueron buenos renacen en la Ciudad del Inicio, y los espíritus de los malos van a parar a ese bosque.

— Exacto, pi. Ahí se produce lo que ustedes conocen como el _purgatorio_, donde los espíritus realmente malignos son desterrados al Área Oscura, pi.

— _Yo los llevo._

Los tres digimon y los dos humanos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Gennai para verlo ingresar en la biblioteca.

— ¿Nos llevas?

— Eso dije, Agumon. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Sus amigos están en el Mar Oscuro y no sabemos si ya se han topado con Daemon o no, pero no podemos perder ni un segundo esperando o debatiendo si es prudente ir a ese lugar o no. Tenemos que actuar.

— Te desconozco, Gennai. ¿Qué pasó con tus planes y tu procedimiento?— dijo Matt estupefacto—. Aunque tengo que admitir que me caes mejor ahora.

Piximon no pudo articular ni una objeción, ya que Gennai corrió al centro de la habitación y Tai, Matt, Agumon y Gabumon tocaron los hombros del hombre, quien desapareció al instante. Cody ingresó en la biblioteca justo para ver cómo se marchaban sus amigos, y Piximon le contó lo que habían descubierto, pero el joven le dijo al hada que los digihuevos de sus amigos habían comenzado a moverse.

* * *

><p>— Bien, hemos caminado bastante pero, como dijo había dicho Tentomon, aquí está el templo— evidenció Izzy.<p>

— Tiene un aire misterioso que da miedo. Pasemos de él rápidamente para poder salir de este lugar.

— Mimi tiene razón, Izzy. Es mejor que tu curiosidad no te afecte y nos larguemos de la entrada de inmediato.

— Tranquilo, amigo. Eso no va a pasar. Pero tal vez si entráramos tan solo unos segundos para…

— ¡NO!— el grito de Mimi y los digimon fue terminante.

— Está bien, está bien. Sigamos el arroyo— respondió Izzy moviendo sus manos producto de los nervios del grito de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no pudieron dar ni tres pasos, ya que el sonido de una voz proveniente del interior del templo los paralizó por completo.

— _No den un paso más, o todos morirán…_

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Izzy? Sonaba como la voz de Daemon— dijo Mimi al borde del llanto.

— No puedo creer que al caer a este lugar dimos con la guarida de Daemon. Mimi, tengo miedo.

— Yo también, Palmon.

— Tranquilas, por favor. No ganamos nada sintiendo miedo. Ahora que ya estamos aquí y no hay escapatoria, lo mejor que podemos hacer es plantar cara a Daemon y hacer lo posible por derrotarlo. A lo mejor si luchamos, nuestros amigos podrán encontrarnos y ayudarnos.

— Vaya, Tentomon. Nunca te había visto tan decidido. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

— Gracias, Izzy. Quiero recordarte que con Tai y Matt todavía en el Digimundo, tú eres el líder del grupo, así que tenemos que dar el ejemplo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Izzy sintió cómo el Valor de Tai y la Amistad de Matt hacia sus amigos corrían por sus venas, por lo que miró fijamente a Tentomon y le asintió con la cabeza.

— Es verdad, es hora de terminar con todo esto. Mimi, entraremos.

La castaña no daba crédito a sus ojos y a sus oídos. El chico tímido y callado que solía ser su amigo ahora se veía decidido y fuerte. El miedo que ella sentía hasta hace unos momentos desapareció por completo, y no pudo evitar ver que esta nueva faceta de Izzy era bastante atractiva, y sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojo. Instantáneamente se puso de pie y ayudó a Palmon a levantarse, y los cuatro finalmente ingresaron en el templo.

* * *

><p>Kari y Sora llevaban más de diez minutos descendiendo en las profundidades del Mar Oscuro, y la tensión aumentaba poco a poco, pues el campo de fuerza de Ophanimon se debilitaba poco a poco, ya que requería mucho poder mantenerlo tanto tiempo y Ophanimon se estaba quedando sin energía.<p>

— Lo siento, Kari. Creí que sería una buena idea utilizar el campo, pero si desaparece, la presión del agua a esta profundidad nos matará a todas— dijo Ophanimon con el carácter serio que le era propio.

— No te preocupes, amiga. Si no lo hubieras hecho, habríamos muerto hace diez minutos. No creo que esta agua sea saludable para nosotras.

— ¡Tengo una idea que puede servirnos!

— ¿Aquí, Biyomon? ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó Sora.

— Observen— Biyomon comenzó a brillar iluminando toda la zona oscura alrededor, y al desvanecerse el brillo, la pequeña Yocomon se encontraba ante todos— ¿Funcionó? ¿Funcionó?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntaron Kari y Sora al unísono.

Entonces, el debilitado campo de energía comenzó a brillar y a aumentar su tamaño un poco, para sorpresa de las elegidas.

— Sí, Yocomon, funcionó— dijo Ophanimon alegremente—. Verán, Biyomon decidió darme sus energías para que yo pudiera recuperar mis poderes, y por eso regresó a la etapa de entrenamiento. Gracias amiga, no tenías que hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que sí tenía! ¡De otro modo no sé qué habría pasado!

— Eres la mejor, amiga mía— dijo Sora entre lágrimas, mientras alzaba a su compañera y la estrujaba en un abrazo.

Poco tiempo después, las elegidas divisaron una débil y extraña luz proveniente de más abajo. Ophanimon calculó que debían encontrarse alrededor de mil metros debajo de la superficie, lo que habría llevado a cualquiera a la muerte. Unos segundos después, el campo de energía tocó el lecho marino, evidenciando que la tenue luz provenía de lo que parecía ser una cueva submarina. Sin otro camino aparente, la digimon de nivel Mega dirigió la burbuja hacia ese lugar, para encontrarse con que el suelo de la cueva se encontraba en dirección ascendente. Sin perder tiempo, y con ayuda de la presión del agua, el campo de energía comenzó a ascender a gran velocidad.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Descendimos tanto para volver a subir?— el enojo de Kari era evidente.

— Supongo que no tenemos opción. Y no quiero ni pensarlo, pero el hecho de habernos separado de los demás y ahora alejarnos me hace pensar que vamos directo hacia una trampa.

— Ophanimon tiene razón— agregó Yocomon—. Pensémoslo. Solamente Ophanimon y Seraphimon tienen la habilidad de crear campos de fuerza, y es curioso que la Aguja de Control se encontrara a la orilla del mar, en el lugar más evidente dentro de este enorme mundo.

— Entonces, al destruir la aguja, solamente Ophanimon o Seraphimon serían capaces de llegar hasta aquí abajo.

— Correcto, Sora— afirmó Ophanimon—. Lo que significa que esto es un truco para atraer específicamente a Kari o a TK, o a los dos juntos, al lugar al que estamos yendo.

— Me alegra que TK no esté aquí, así no correrá peligro.

— A mí también me alegra que Patamon no esté aquí, pero creo que ahora es momento de preocuparnos por nosotras mismas.

Cuando la conversación terminó, la burbuja protectora finalmente salió despedida del agua para aterrizar en una playa cercana y liberar a sus ocupantes.

— Tierra otra vez. Es un alivio.

— Lo sé, Kari, estamos a salvo pero, ¿dónde estamos?

La pregunta de Sora llamó la atención, pues se encontraban en un lugar sombrío y lúgubre, y con un ambiente más pesado incluso que la playa ya conocida por TK y Kari.

— Si mi memoria no falla, descendimos al fondo del mar en línea recta, y luego ascendimos en forma diagonal siguiendo la base de la cueva, pero en la misma vertical de descenso.

— ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué quieres decir, Ophanimon?— gimoteó Yocomon.

— Lo que quiero decir es que la playa donde está el faro debe encontrarse en esa dirección, no muy lejos de aquí— respondió la digimon ángel, señalando un lugar detrás de ella—. Esperen aquí, voy a ver.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ophanimon alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad, mientras sus amigas la veían alejarse hasta perderse entre la niebla. Minutos después, la digimon de la Luz regresó, y la parte no cubierta de su rostro presentaba un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

— ¡Ophanimon, ya regresaste! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste algo?

— Ka… Kari, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— No te entiendo, saliste a ver si encontrabas la playa y ya regresaste, ¿te pasa algo?

— Es que yo nunca quise regresar. Volé en línea recta todo el tiempo. ¡Es imposible que esté aquí otra vez!

— Tal vez la niebla bloquea y protege este lugar, por eso no pudiste atravesarla. Y por eso tuvimos que venir a través de esa cueva bajo el agua.

— Yocomon, eres una genia— dijo Gatomon una vez que perdió su digievolución—. Lo más probable es que eso sea lo que está pasando aquí. Pero ya no tengo energías para digievolucionar y volver a hacer el campo de energía.

— Significa que estamos atrapadas aquí hasta que ustedes se recuperen— dijo Sora— ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por la isla? A lo mejor encontramos algo que nos sirva.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con Sora, y al comenzar a caminar por la fría arena, la niebla en el centro de la isla comenzó a desvanecerse, revelando la existencia de un enorme castillo con aspecto fantasmal.

— Listo. Ya encontramos algo. Encontramos a Daemon— musitó Sora, maldiciéndose por dentro.

— No podemos afirmar que Daemon se encuentre en ese lugar, Sora. Ten un poco de fe.

Sin embargo, luego de la respuesta de Kari, un grupo de criaturas oscuras salió de las arenas y rodeó al grupo. Las digimon estaban cansadas y no había escapatoria.

— _El señor las está esperando_— soltó una de las criaturas, mientras el resto se fusionaba en una masa de sombras que las atrapó a las cuatro y comenzó a llevarlas levitando en dirección al castillo.

— De acuerdo, encontramos a Daemon— dijo la hermana de Tai, soltando un suspiro.

* * *

><p>El caudal de agua se acabó luego de un tiempo luego de romper una frágil pared de ladrillos, dejando a TK, Joe, Patamon y Gomamon en lo que parecía una habitación antigua, al final de las escaleras.<p>

— Por fin se detuvo— comentó Patamon secándose las alas-orejas.

— En realidad fue algo bueno que el agua se colara por el túnel. Tardamos un buen tiempo en llegar a donde sea que estemos ahora. ¿Se imaginan si lo hubiéramos hecho a pie?

Joe asintió ante las palabras de TK, definitivamente se habrían demorado horas en descender por esas escaleras caminando. El muchacho de cabello azul se secó un poco la ropa sacudiéndola, y procedió a examinar dónde se encontraban ahora.

— Yo diría que tiene el aspecto de un sótano— dijo—. Mira las cajas y los muebles viejos que hay por allá. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué hacían las escaleras escondidas detrás de esa pared?

— Tal vez servían como una salida de emergencia que conectaba este lugar con el palacio donde Lucemon nos atacó.

— Tienes razón, TK. Ahora dime, ¿dónde rayos estamos?

— Tendremos que esperar para saber…

Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores, hasta que Patamon divisó una puerta que, tras abrirla, comunicaba con otro par de escaleras, aunque definitivamente mucho más cortas que las anteriores. Al subirlas, los elegidos se encontraron con una pequeña tienda de antigüedades cuyos objetos se parecían descuidados y estaban cubiertos con una ligera capa de polvo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Esta tienda comunica con aquel palacio? No tiene ningún sentido…— expresó Joe.

— Parece completamente abandonada— respondió TK mientras juntaba polvo en su dedo al pasarlo por la superficie de una caja—. Salgamos de aquí, ahí está la puerta.

Los humanos y los digimon se dirigieron al exterior, para hallarse ahora en la calle principal de una pequeña aldea costera. Arriba de ellos, el enorme cielo oscuro y nublado característico del Área Oscura amenazaba con desatar la lluvia en cualquier momento, cielo que los cuatro no veían desde hacía algunas horas. Hacia la izquierda de la entrada de la tienda, el camino continuaba hasta perderse en lo que parecía ser un bosque en una montaña, pero hacia la derecha de la entrada, y a no más de cien metros, se alcanzaba a divisar la famosa playa que TK reconoció al instante.

— Lo logramos— exclamó el rubio—. Es por allá, ¡vamos!

TK se echó a la carrera, seguido de Patamon, Joe y Gomamon, pero al llegar a la playa, no pudo encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos.

— Tal vez aún no hayan llegado— dijo Joe al no ver a nadie en las proximidades.

— Mira bien, Joe. En esa dirección.

El mayor de los elegidos observó donde TK señalaba, y notó unos baches en la arena y unos escombros esparcidos, que debieron pertenecer al acantilado que se alzaba más adelante. Más atrás, y llegando a la colina que finalizaba en el océano, Joe descubrió los restos esparcidos del enorme faro, y una estructura oscura destruida que recordaba de hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

— Aquí hubo una pelea— evidenció—. Y si no me equivoco, esos restos pertenecen a una Aguja de Control, ¿cierto?

— Nuestros amigos han pasado por aquí, pero ¿a dónde fueron? ¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó luego de esta batalla?

— Pensémoslo por un momento, TK. Cuando Lucemon nos atacó en el palacio, los digimon no pudieron digievolucionar, ahora sabemos que ésa Aguja de Control debió ser la causa. Pero luego de unos momentos, Patamon y Gomamon lograron alcanzar el nivel Mega y derrotar al demonio, eso significa…

— Eso significa que en ése momento nuestros amigos destruyeron la Aguja de Control y sin saberlo nos hicieron un favor enorme— finalizó TK— ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde entonces?

— Calculo que un poco más de una hora y media— respondió Joe mirando su reloj—. Los demás podrían estar ya muy lejos…

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamaron de repente Patamon y Gomamon empujando violentamente a sus camaradas, salvándolos de la onda de energía oscura que golpeó la arena.

— ¡¿Qué diablos…?!— soltó TK mirando hacia el cielo— ¡Daemon! ¡Por fin das la cara!

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, al ingresar en el templo, Izzy y Mimi encontraron una silueta que les era familiar dentro de una de las cámaras. Sabiendo que no había salida posible, el pelirrojo y su digimon insecto se animaron a entrar en la enorme sala donde Daemon los estaba esperando de espaldas a la entrada.<p>

— Es Daemon, tengan cuidado. Puede actuar en cualquier momento.

Mimi y los demás asintieron a las palabras de Izzy, y ambos elegidos tomaron sus D3, sólo por si acaso. Sin mediar palabra, Daemon se volteó lentamente y, tras permanecer unos segundos mirando fijamente a los visitantes, decidió atacar con sus esferas oscuras.

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamó Tentomon mientras empujaba a Izzy y Palmon hacía lo mismo con Mimi.

— Supongo que no tenemos opción— dijo Mimi con un dejo de tristeza, sabiendo que tendría que pelear otra vez— ¡Palmon! ¡Digievoluciona!

— ¡Palmon warp-digievolves a… Rosemon!

— Bien, es nuestro turno, Tentomon.

— ¡Tentomon warp-digievolves a… HerculesKabuterimon!

La estancia donde se encontraban era tan grande que el enorme digimon insecto podía volar sin problemas. Era increíble que un lugar como ese pudiera existir en ese templo.

Los HerculesKabuterimon y Rosemon contraatacaron con sus Mega Blaster y Disparo de Espina, respectivamente, pero Daemon esquivó el movimiento de Rosemon y tomó con sus manos la poderosa técnica del digimon insecto, y tras dar una vuelta, se la regresó. El digimon de Izzy recibió el impacto de su propia técnica y cayó violentamente al suelo, para luego ser asistido por Rosemon. Mientras la hermosa digimon ayudaba a su compañero, Daemon aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar su Fuego Infernal contra Izzy y Mimi. El pelirrojo abrazó a su amiga en una posición protectora, pero HerculesKabuterimon voló con la sorprendente velocidad que lo caracterizaba y desvió el ataque del demonio con una ráfaga de viento.

— Gracias, amigo. Te debo una— dijo Izzy, mientras su digimon atacaba a Daemon con sus cuernos— ¿Te fijaste, Mimi? Hay algo raro con Daemon. No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que nos encontramos.

— Lo había notado. ¿A qué crees que pueda deberse?

— No lo sé, y tal vez esté errado, pero tengo la sensación de que este monstruo que tenemos delante no es Daemon.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si luce como Daemon. Y además usa sus técnicas.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Esperemos un poco y lo verás.

Rosemon atacó con su Tentación Prohibida, y la bola de energía impactó al demonio, arrojándolo al suelo, donde fue golpeado por la Reversión de Cuerno Destructor de HerculesKabuterimon y lanzado hacia la pared trasera.

— ¡Ahora, Rosemon! ¡Hay que terminar con esto antes de que el templo se venga abajo! ¡Mega Blaster! ¡Potencia máxima!

— ¡Tentación Prohibida!

Los ataques de los digimon se unieron en un solo rayo destellante de color rosa y amarillo que golpeó al demonio. Daemon soltó un grito muy extraño que obligó a todos a cubrirse los oídos, y comenzó a desintegrarse. Lo raro era que, en lugar de descomponerse en datos, el demonio se deshizo en una especie de humo negro venenoso que comenzó a ahogar a todos. Rosemon y HerculesKabuterimon perdieron su digievolución debido al veneno y Mimi e Izzy los tomaron en sus brazos.

— Hay que salir de aquí. Ahora— sentenció el elegido del conocimiento.

Sin embargo, las paredes laterales de la habitación cedieron y una gran masa de agua comenzó a inundarlo todo, obligando a los elegidos a correr para ponerse a salvo.

— ¡Solo teníamos aquel pequeño arroyo cerca! ¡¿De dónde salió toda esta agua?!

— ¡No lo sé, Mimi! ¡Pero por primera vez no quiero detenerme a averiguarlo!

— ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

— ¡Tengo una idea!— la mente de Izzy trabajaba rápido bajo presión— ¡¿Recuerdas la salida de la cueva, siguiendo el arroyo?! ¡Está algo lejos, pero es lo único que se me ocurre! ¡Hay que llegar hasta allá!

Los elegidos abandonaron el templo, pero para su sorpresa, el agua había logrado subir cerca de un metro sobre la superficie, lo que dificultaba las cosas aún más. Mientras intentaban correr, el agua avanzaba rápidamente y tuvieron que comenzar a nadar. Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente llegaron a la pared de roca que los separaba del exterior, pero ahora el problema era que la salida de la cueva había quedado bajo el agua, y el caudal no dejaba de subir.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Izzy?

— No lo sé, Tentomon. No le veo salida a esto.

— Si seguimos así, el agua terminará por llenar toda la cueva y nos quedaremos sin lugar para respirar.

— Tranquila, Mimi. Sé que se nos ocurrirá algo— dijo Palmon, intentando confortar a su compañera.

— ¡Lo tengo!— exclamó Izzy repentinamente—. Tendremos que bucear hasta alcanzar la salida. Pero debemos hacerlo rápido, pues si el agua sigue subiendo, estaremos cada vez más lejos de la salida.

Viendo que no había ninguna otra opción, Mimi y los digimon nuevamente se apegaron al plan de Izzy, y tras una gran inhalada de aire, se hundieron en el agua.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, después de que las criaturas oscuras dejaron a Sora, Kari, Yocomon y Gatomon dentro de una celda en el interior del castillo oculto, una figura familiar se acercó.<p>

— _Mira, es Daemon. Definitivamente lo encontramos_— susurró Sora.

Kari asintió al comentario de su amiga, para ver luego al demonio pararse al lado de la celda, sin emitir ni una palabra. Gatomon tomó una posición defensiva, aún sabiendo que no tenía energías para sostener una batalla contra el último demonio son vida, sin embargo, Daemon simplemente la ignoró y abrió la puerta de la celda para tomar a las humanas por el cuello y llevárselas.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detente!— exclamó la digimon de Kari lanzándose hacia su oponente, pero a Daemon le bastó solo con moverse un poco para esquivar el cansado ataque de Gatomon.

Los gritos de auxilio de Sora fueron suficiente estímulo como para lograr que Yocomon digievolucione a Biyomon, pero aún así no era una oponente digna para un digimon de nivel Mega, y su Espiral Mágico no logró dañar a Daemon. Kari se sentía débil y cada vez con menos energías, lo que provocó que el D3 de la Luz brillara y cegara a Daemon, quien soltó a las humanas para cubrir sus ojos, mientras exhalaba un espeluznante grito muy extraño. Gatomon y Biyomon aprovecharon la situación para intentar atacar con sus uñas, y sorprendentemente sus ataques cortaron en pedazos al demonio, quien se desintegró en una nube de humo venenoso.

— ¡Ese no era Daemon! ¡Corran!

El grito de Gatomon fue suficiente para alertar a las muchachas, quienes comenzaron el escape, aunque sin saber a dónde ir, pues las escaleras y pasillos del castillo eran laberínticos.

* * *

><p>El demonio de la Ira había aparecido delante de TK y Joe, y descendió hasta tocar el suelo y poner sus manos detrás de su espalda.<p>

— Bienvenidos al Mar Oscuro, elegidos. Éste es el sitio donde ustedes me encerraron hace diez años. Es un gusto verlos por aquí.

— ¿Qué estás tramando, Daemon? ¿Por qué apareces ahora después de huir como un cobarde cuando estuvimos en el Área Oscura?

— Debo admitir que no fue lo que hubiese querido hacer— respondió el demonio a la pregunta de Patamon—, pero después de aquella inmensa explosión que acabó con Lucemon, supe que tenía que idear algo mejor que lo que él hizo. Lucemon hizo gala de sus poderes, pensaba que era indestructible, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a la muerte.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ophanimon dijo que dejó de percibir tu presencia antes de que Patamon comenzara a pelear con Lucemon. Es imposible que hayas visto la explosión del Ultimo Testamento— increpó TK.

— Humanos tontos, al igual que sus compañeros. A esta altura ya lo saben, pero tengo la habilidad de desaparecer y aparecer cuando me dé la gana. Fue muy fácil desaparecer antes de la batalla y reaparecer en el momento indicado para ver ese ataque demoledor. Pero hay algo que ustedes deben saber…

— ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué estás tramando?— demandó Joe.

— Nada de eso— respondió Daemon—. Verán, sé que ustedes abandonaron las ruinas del castillo luego de la batalla, pero lo que no saben es que en realidad Lucemon sobrevivió a la explosión.

— ¡¿Qué?!— la pregunta de los humanos y sus digimon fue evidente.

— Así es. Lucemon siguió con vida luego de ese ataque, pero quedó en un estado deplorable. Fue entonces que me acerqué a él y tomé lo que necesitaba. Pese a su situación, Lucemon no quiso cooperar, así que simplemente me deshice de él, pero claro, guardé sus datos para poder traerlo de vuelta, y supongo que ustedes ya conocen el resto de la historia.

— TK, si lo que Daemon dice es cierto, es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos. Si acabó con uno de los suyos, no quiero saber qué hará con sus enemigos.

— Tienes razón, Joe. Si vamos a enfrentarlo, tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado.

— No será necesario, elegidos. A estas alturas no pueden detenerme.

Daemon se elevó en el aire y juntó sus manos en una posición religiosa, para luego lanzar una onda de energía oscura que cubrió toda la playa. El cielo se oscureció y potentes rayos comenzaron a precipitarse contra la arena. Los elegidos comenzaron a correr para alejarse del demonio, pero éste atacó con unas esferas oscuras que salían de sus manos. La combinación de las esferas y los rayos fue demasiada para los elegidos y sus digimon, quienes tras esquivar una de las esferas, no vieron el rayo que cayó muy cerca, y la explosión los elevó en el aire golpeando a los cuatro contra las rocas del acantilado, y quedaron inconscientes.

— _No permitiré que vuelvan a interferir en mis planes. Estoy muy cerca de lograr mi objetivo final. Cuando digievolucione al nivel Súper Mega nadie podrá detenerme, por eso los dejaré con vida. Necesitaré al alguien para probar mis nuevos poderes, luego acabaré con esas odiosas criaturas y con este mundo, y finalmente el Digimundo y la Tierra serán míos. Pero primero tengo que verificar si mis copias cumplieron su trabajo. Descansen, elegidos, y conserven fuerzas para que puedan divertirme…_

Al terminar su soliloquio, Daemon voló lentamente en dirección al mar, perdiéndose en la niebla.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo, un poquito más largo para compensar la eterna espera. Nuevamente les pido disculpas. Bien, Daemon está cerca que cumplir sus objetivos, y no sabemos qué pasará con Izzy, Mimi, Sora y Kari (TK y Joe están bien, sólo quedaron inconscientes jaja), esperemos que logren escapar. Recuerden que estamos a 5 capítulos del gran final de esta historia, y en verdad prometo no volver a tardarme tanto tiempo con la actualización.<p>

PD: en el próximo capítulo: Kari y Sora están prisioneras en el Castillo Oculto, y descubren más detalles sobre la criatura que llamaba a Kari tiempo atrás. TK y Joe comienzan la búsqueda de sus amigos y encuentran cosas muy interesantes. Por último, Agumon y Gabumon deberán luchar para obtener la fruta que les permitirá utilizar el Anticuerpo X. El próximo capítulo será "_**Anubismon y el Bosque de las Sombras**_", no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews. Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona. Bye!


End file.
